Straw Hat Naruto
by SmoK1ngP4pers
Summary: 3 long peaceful years has passed since the Fourth Great Shinobi war and since Sasuke returned back to the village. After a heartbreaking conversation with Sakura, Naruto acted rashly on a mission costing him being sent to another universe. Waking up on the Straw Hat ship, what adventures awaits Naruto and can someone in this universe fix his broken heart? NarutoxNami? ZoroxRobin
1. The Unexpected Arrival

**Hello to all the readers, smoK1ngP4apers here.**

**AN**_ \- _**Important note**_ \- _When I started this story, Naruto (The manga) was half way through the war. Since I can't see into the future there are two differences in the characters from chapter 699 to this story.

**Eg**, Naruto and Sasuke did not lose their arms and Kakashi still has the sharingan.

**Another Note**\- Since this story starts 3 years after chapter 699, I imagined the characters in the Leaf village as themselves portrayed in The Last - Naruto The Movie, except Naruto has longer hair, so I ask of you to do the same.

This story is rated M for a reason, there will be some lemon on later chapters, but I will put a warning at the beginning of all chapters that have lemon.

Cheers and I hope you enjoy.

" " - Talking

' ' - _Thinking_.

"**blah**" Kurama speaking

I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

Chapter 1

"Kaka...Saku..."

"WHAAATT?!"

"He-he-he's waking up? How's that possible?"

"I don't know! He shouldn't be able to move let alone wake up?!"

"He's a tough little bastard isn't he?"

xxx

Three years had passed after the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Peace treaties were made and maintained between each great nation of the Shinobi Alliance.

After the war, Tsunade's love for the village only grew and decided to maintain her position as Hokage. As much as she hated them with all her soul, no amount of paperwork would force her to resign. Also, Sasuke decided to finally return to his homeland to receive the punishment he deserved for all the crimes he had committed against Konoha and the entire shinobi world. However, to everyone surprise, especially Sasuke's, no severe punishment were in store for the Uchiha. The Council believed that it would be a shame and a waste to execute the last holder of the feared Sharingan.

The last sannin was furious when she heard the council's decision but deep down she knew they had a valid point. Thanks to those eyes, Sasuke could hold his own against Naruto, who, was arguably the strongest shinobi in the village and next in line for the title Hokage.

As a substitute of an indefinite prison sentence, the last Uchiha was placed under probation for 5 years with an entire ANBU squad monitoring his every move 24/7. Sasuke was also assigned to rebuild and lead a new Konoha Police Force as an opportunity to demonstrate his loyalty to the village and to regain the people's trust.

It was a peaceful spring evening in Konohakagure. The sun had dipped under the horizon creating a beautiful dark blue sky. The lights of the shops and the voices of the villagers gave the streets a great sense of peace and could never have imagined that this village had experienced the most devastating war ever seen in history just three years ago. All may seem well on the outside, but deep down in the mind of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, everything was anything but peaceful.

Stepping out of the shower, Naruto wiped the condensation from his bathroom mirror and took a hard look at himself.

Since Sasukes return, Naruto and Sakura had been spending more time together alone and with Sasuke in an attempt to return his life back to normal. However, during this time Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that their interactions had changed, the atmosphere in their talks had become a little... flirtatious. The occasional 'innocent' touch on his thigh, laugh at his horrible jokes, the common soft eye contact. He thought that these were all signs of her finally showing interest in him.

However, 3 years and still, he had nothing to fully certify that the 20 year old medic wanted to take their relationship a step further. On the other hand, Naruto also couldn't help but notice that Sasuke was receiving identical treatment from Sakura, but he concluded it to Sakura being friendly her long awaited team mate. Since his return, Sakura hadn't displayed her usual fan girl behaviour towards the Uchiha so Naruto didn't think much of her unusual behaviour with both him and Sasuke.

He took a towel next to the sink to dry his face, bare chest and inhumanly defined abs that he had acquired over years of insane and intense training. He hadn't noticed it, but Naruto had also grew a few inches taller and his hair was little longer in the last three years.

The tall hunk also lost his baby fat which enhanced his facial features especially his incredibly neat jaw line which got the ladies' attentions everywhere he went. Even some members of the Rookie 9 would say he was one of the most handsome men in the village. But, due to his life-long crush on the pink haired kunoichi and pure lack of knowledge in the field of romance, the blond had failed to realise his effect on women.

Naruto exhaled heavily as he solidified his resolve. "Yosh!"

He relocated to his bedroom to change until a deep familiar voice interrupted. "**Oi, Naruto**..."

'_Yeah what is it Kurama?'_ He answered the fox.

"**If you're really going to face her, you should at least keep your emotions in check before you do something stupid**."

"_Can you blame me for being nervous? I'm only about to ask the girl that I love to actually go out with me. And if it turns out she doesn't feel the same way, this move could potentially ruin our friendship forever_."

Naruto squinted while tilting his head pretending to be shocked. _"And why should I take advice from a fox about HUMAN romance anyway!?"_ he joked heatedly.

"**Shut up you damn brat! I may be a demon fox but I have lived for over thousands of years! I've learned a thing or two**."

Naruto accepted Kurama's word with an anxious face.

"**Don't worry kit, I can tell she has always shown interest in you. She probably hasn't found the courage to confront them to you yet**."

The 20 year old blonde stopped to consider what his friend just said, after some contemplating Naruto formed massive ear to ear grin. _"You're probably right, let's go find her. Thanks partner!"_ And with that, Naruto got dressed in a flash and jumped out his window in search for his cherry blossom.

_Sometime later_

After visiting her apartment, her parents' house and the hospital, an hour had passed and Naruto was close to giving up to try to look for her tomorrow. But then he thought of the one women who'd most likely know where Sakura was… The Hokage.

_Hokage Office_

Arriving at the Tsunade's office, Naruto knocked on the door and waited patiently for the leader of the Leaf village.

"Come in."

Tsunade was surprised to see that it was none other than Naruto who actually knocked on the door, not smashed it down or climbed through the window.

"What a surprising entrance brat, now what can I do for you?"

Tsunade made a note to herself on how this blonde young man standing in front of her used to be the loud mouthed knucklehead prankster that everyone despised. But looking at him now almost brought a tear in her eye just by being able to have had the privilege to witness him grow into such a fine mature young man.

"Oh come on Baa-chan, just cause I knocked on the door doesn't mean I've changed or anything." He smiled brightly.

_'Actually I take that back.' _Tsunade thought.

Sighing in defeat, the Hokage replied, "So what do you want?"

"I'm looking for Sakura-chan, I can't find her anywhere."

Tsunade lifted a curious eye brow. "Sakura? She was here 20 minutes ago to file a report. But before she left she did mention something about visiting Ino's flower shop."

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration for feeling like a human pinball.

"Alright, well thanks baa-chan, I'll see you around!" He said half way out her office.

Meanwhile Tsunade gave her visitor a lazy goodbye wave as she reached for a sake bottle in her desk draw.

Leaving the room, Naruto bumped into two friendly faces, "Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, where have you guys been lately? I haven't seen you two in weeks?" He asked curiously.

Shikamaru waved lazily. "Oh hey Naruto, we just got back from a recon mission. It was a drag but it was an emergency"

Kakashi decided to speak up, "Off to see Sakura?" Making sure the hint of tease was in his voice.

Naruto's face instantly grew a few shades redder and had to look away from sheer embarrassment. "Yeah, uhh, she's at Ino flower shop, how did you know?"

Kakashi smirked through his mask, "Intuition."

The Copy Cat Ninja had been observing his two students in the last few years, patiently waiting for the day that they would announce their newly form relationship. But even he never thought it would take this long.

Naruto frowned but shrugged the thought, "Okkaayyyy... well I gotta go, I'll catch up with you guys another time." The blonde placed a hand on their shoulders and departed the tower.

Shikamaru smirked. "Always chasing after Sakura"

"That's Naruto being Naruto for you." Kakashi replied, entering the Hokage's office.

_Yamanaka Flower Shop_

Busy rearranging her flowers, Ino and Sakura were catching up on the latest news and gossip spreading across the village. The ladies were interrupted and startled by the smashing of her shop doors.

Naruto with his hands on his knees, small beads of sweat on his forehead, was panting heavily.

Ino nudged Sakura with her elbow. "Hey forehead, what's wrong with your teammate?"

Sakura thought about yelling at him for being rude but then saw his eyes. Those eyes she knew too well and instantly knew he was serious.

The medic places a hand on Ino's shoulder. "Naruto and I need to speak alone. I'll be back in a minute okay."

"O-okay." A stunned Ino retorted, questioning what happened to make those two act so weird.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and quickly dragged him out of the shop and into a quite alley way opposite the flower shop. "What's going on Naruto? Is something wrong?" She asked with dread in her voice.

Naruto flinched. "Ahh, Sakura-chan, c-calm down. I just wanted to say something and ask you a question."

Sakura's raised an eye brow. "So you got me all worried for that? Geez." Much to his relief her voice was softer and playful.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Aha sorry, but what I want to say is pretty important and its quite difficult for me to say so please be patient with me."

"Sure, we've been team mates for years, you can tell me anything." Her curiosity peaked, never witnessing this side to Naruto before.

Naruto took a moment, he closed his eyes and inhaled slowly but intensely.

"Sakura-chan. I love you. I've loved you since the very first moment I laid my eyes on you."

Her eyes immediately widened, but something in her told her to shut up and listen to him.

Naruto took her silence to continue.

"These past three years; I can't help but feel something changed between us. I feel that we've gotten so close and maybe it's just me but… I think you and I are meant to be together." He confessed with a loving smile.

"When we were kids I'd always ask you out on dates but you would always reject me. I always thought that it was because you thought my feelings for you couldn't possibly be real, and you may have been right I mean, we were just twelve and to be honest, at that age, I've never truly felt love before. So how could I have knew what I felt for you was real? But here I am now, standing before you, 20 years old and knowing full well what it means to love and be loved back in return. My feelings for you have never changed and they never will. So my question is, would you go out with me, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was too lost for words. At first she was confused about the sudden confession but all her worries were soon irrelevant after hearing all his deepest feelings towards her. She found his words so sweet that she almost shed a tear of joy, but that joy was short lived because now she needed to answer him but no words came to mind.

The pressure was building and with every passing second the atmosphere around the two became unbearable, and with Naruto staring deeply in her eyes, she knew she had to give her answer and fast.

"Naruto, you know I love you too right?" She whispered sweetly.

His eyes widened with joy.

"As a friend, I'm really glad you told me how you felt, everything you said was so nice and sweet but..."

"You still love Sasuke." He cut her off with darkened eyes.

"Y-yeah." She looked away from his saddened face. "Don't get me wrong I still love you but… not in the same way as I love Sasuke-kun. You're my best friend Naruto, don't you think us going out would be weird?" She asked nervously.

He could have sworn his heart smashed into a million pieces. The pain in his chest grew and grew until it was something that he had never felt before. True despair.

"Can I ask you something?" He spoke, "What do you even see in him?"

Sakura paused, unable to look him in the eyes, "You're just not him, Naruto."

Moments of agonizing silence passed.

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets, hung his head low and began to walk away. He was stopped by a small tug on the back of his jacket, but he was too devastated to even turn around and face her.

"Naruto, wait. I just, I don't want this to get in between us and our friendship."

A single tear dropped down the face of the smirking man. "Too late for that Sakura."

Without another word, Naruto shrugged her grip off his jacket and walked away.

Rejecting him, shattering his dreams and watching him leave was painful, more painful than Sakura had expected. She instantly felt emptier inside, like she lost something important. Her chest felt impossibly tight, her heart ached with sadness as she was overwhelmed with guilt.

And for a second, just for a slit second, she could have sword she felt the sensation of regret.

Fearing what the future had in store for their friendship, Sakura reached out for him as she dropped a tear. "I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry I could never return your love for me. I'm so-"

"**Sorry, Kit**." Kurama told the boy.

The fox now knows his optimism about Sakura was now mere wishful thinking. He felt extremely guilty and responsible because he was the one to push Naruto over the edge and give him the courage to confess, but all that got him were shattered dreams and a broken heart.

The blond shinobi nodded with an emotionless expression as he walked towards the Hokage tower once again.

"**Don't be so down. There are plenty more vixens in the forest**."

Naruto smirked at the fact that the feared nine tailed fox demon was trying to cheer him up from a rejection. In truth, Naruto was beyond depressed. The love of his life, the women he just expressed his deepest feelings to, the women he would do anything for had just chosen his best friend.

A guy who has never shown any signs of romantic feelings towards her, a guy who was branded a traitor to the village no longer than 3 years ago, the guy who once tried to kill her. Behind the gloomy surface, hid an unmeasurable amount of mass anger and jealousy.

"**Want me to kill her?**"

Naruto chuckled. _"No Kurama, you're not going to kill Sakura. Although I feel sick to my stomach and if I saw Sasuke right now I'd probably kill him, we are not going to do anything."_

"**So you're just going to give up?**"

Naruto shook his head to reject the question. _"I didn't give up. She made her choice and I'm going to respect that. There's a difference between giving up and moving on."_

Kurama's eyes shot open from his partner's answer. "**When did you get so mature?**"

A small smile leaked from the corner of Naruto's mouth.

"**What are you gonna do now?**"

_"We are going on a mission. Now."_

_Hokage Tower_

For the past 15 minutes, Tsunade listened carefully at Kakashi's and Shikamaru's report of their latest mission. A recon mission about the strange activities around the borders of the leaf and the waterfall.

"...it seems like it was just another training exercise as we suspected Hokage-sama."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I see…Those damn Waterfall ninjas and their training sessions."

"Hai." Kakashi answered.

Content with the report, the Hokage spoke again, "Alright, well if that's all, then you two are dismissed."

Much of her surprise both jounins remained where they stood, "Is there anything you two would like to add?" She questioned peculiarly.

The only males in the room looked at each other deep in thought then nodded, "On our way back from the mission, we felt something... ominous." Shikamaru described.

"Ominous? What do you mean?"

Kakashi took over, "Shikamaru and I felt some strange Chakra signature coming from within the southern forest. We both agreed it was something we have never felt before so we decided to investigate before returning to the village."

Tsunade swallowed her saliva to remedy her suddenly dry throat. "So what did you find?"

Kakashi stared at the floor. "Nothing. We couldn't find the origins of the strange chakra." His voice was filled with disappointment and confusion.

"How is that even possible, Kakashi? How could _you_ fail to track your target?" The slug princess asked in disbelief.

"I don't know Hokage-sama, but I request you send couple of sensory type shinobi to investigate. It could possibly be a threat to the village."

"Indeed it could." Tsunade careful thought about the situation and her options.

_'Sensory shinobi are usually located within the village to sense enemy threat from the outside, their skills are an essential key to the Leafs protection if any of the other nations decide to break the treaty and attack us. I have a bad feeling about this so I can't send anyone below a jounin level. What to do?'_

Tsunade had no choice but to send Shikamaru and Kakashi to investigate again in hopes they'll be luckier a second time. But before she could give the order, Naruto slammed his way into her office. He stood next to Kakashi without so much as a greeting or eye contact.

"Naruto what are you doing here you brat? I thought you went to see Sakura?" Tsunade yelled out, "And what happened to knocking? Did you just suddenly forget?"

The blond confused those in the room when he failed to reply with his usual flare, instead he just stood there with a face devoid of emotion. It didn't take long for everyone to realise that something wasn't right.

"Baa-chan, I need a mission away from the village, right now. I don't care what the job is or the rank."

His tone certified their thoughts, something's wrong and he's not to be messed with right now.

"Oi Naruto, what happened?" Shikamaru whispered, hoping the Hokage wouldn't notice his sudden act of rudeness.

Maintaining his attention on the Hokage, Naruto failed to even hear Shikamaru.

"What's the matter kid? Are you okay?" Tsunade questioned with motherly affection.

"I'm fine. What about that mission?" the blonde responded instantly.

"If something's bothering you, you know can always talk to me, Kakashi or even Shikamaru" She reassured.

"I told you I'm fine. I just need a mission that will get me out the village."

Sensing the demand in his voice, Tsunade knew he wasn't in the mood. She figured a mission would actually be a good way to clear his head.

The Sannin sighed and lowered her head in defeat, her patience with the blond were running thin. _'What the hell did you do Sakura? Wait a second, this could be the answer to my problems!'_

A small curl formed on the edge of her mouth but first, she had to deal with the Nara heir who had been patiently listening to everything, probably thinking this whole situation was 'troublesome'.

She switched her attention to Shikamaru. "You're dismissed, get some rest, you deserve it."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru bowed then turned to make his leave, not before glancing at Naruto's direction hoping that he would receive some form of attention, but he failed to do so.

The door clicked closed, sounding Shikamaru's departure.

Tsunade continued, "Fine you little brat, be like that. I don't even care anyway." She lied, "Though I do have the perfect mission that requires you to leave the village right now."

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. "That's great Baa-chan! What's the mission?" He questioned with excitement and relief.

"Not so fast kid, I still haven't told you my requirements yet."

Naruto shot her a questioning look "What do you mean requirements?"

"This mission is very important for the safety of the village. So I can't have an emotional wreck like you to do this alone."

Naruto flinched hearing the words 'emotional wreck' as Tsunade continued her bashing. "Just because you graduated jounin last year does not mean you're invincible!"

"But, I-

She smacked the table with her fist. "No buts Naruto! If you want this mission you're going to have to do it with a team that I assign."

The boy lowered his head and dropped his shoulders inwardly in disappointment. _'I just wanted to be alone and get away from the women who smashed my heart into a million pieces. Is that too much to ask?'_ the blonde thought. _'But I guess since it's outside the village I won't have to see her for a while. I'll just deal with it.'_

Realising arguing with his stubborn Hokage was futile, Naruto reluctantly replied. "Alright fine, I'll accept your requirements. I want to know who's in this team you're sending me with first."

Tsunade was caught off guard, she expected more of a resistance. "Good. And as for your team mates, one of them is standing right next to you." The Sannin flicked her head to Kakashi.

Turning his head to the masked man, Naruto finally acknowledging his presence in the room. "Oh hey Kakashi-sensei, guess we're going on a mission together."

Feeling relieved, Naruto smiled brightly. He had always seen Kakashi as a big brother figure who'd always given great advice in the past.

"Kakashi has the details of the mission and he will inform you and the third member of your team on the way, You can leave as soon as you have your team and ready."

The grey haired jounin's visible eye widened, realising the peculiar look the Hokage was making he quickly picked up on the Sannin's plan and smiled.

_'So she wants me to bring Sakura along for this mission huh. She probably wants to find out what's wrong with them and hoping that this mission will force them to work together and fix their relationship. It's risky but it could work.'_ Kakashi nodded in acceptance of his new side mission.

At this point Naruto was already half way out the door, "Come on Kakashi-sensei, let's go already."

Kakashi sighed knowing he had a stressful mission ahead of him, "Hai, hai."

_'Good luck Kakashi, you're going to need it.' _The Hokage thought to herself.

A strange awkward silence developed in the hallways of the Hokage tower. Confused about the sudden shift in mood, Naruto broke that silence. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, I just realised that Baa-chan didn't tell us who the third member is. How come you know where we're going?"

"Oh don't worry about that. Let's just say the Hokage knows what she's doing." He reassured. _'I think.'_

_Minutes Later_

As Kakashi and Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, the blonde couldn't help but feel a sense of de ja vu walking down the strangely familiar road. But before he noticed, they were already outside Yamanaka flower shop.

"K-k-kakashi-s-sensei, the third member of our team, isn't Sakura is it?" Naruto stuttered anxiously.

_'Just Sakura? This can't be good.' _Kakashi thought curiously.

"Yes Naruto, Sakura is the third member, is there something wrong with that?" He questioned with authority.

Naruto crossed his arms, and turned around to face his back against the door. "No, not at all!" the blond lied unconvincingly, hoping his mortifying rejection would remain between him and Sakura.

Kakashi sighed deeply. He wanted to ask what the problem was but since Naruto didn't ask him for advice then he obviously wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Alright, you stay put while I'll check if Sakura is still here."

Naruto didn't respond, he was too nervous to respond. Knowing he left her crying without a goodbye, he was unsure whether to feel guilty or shift into a fighting stance.

Stepping into the shop, the aroma of dozens and dozens of different flowers flooded the nose of the sharingan holder. Next to the counter, he saw Sakura whispering to Ino with a dazed look on her face. Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing, but her response was cut short by the arrival of Kakashi.

"K-kakashi- sensei! You know it's rude to eavesdrop."

"Hai, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt"

Sakuras made a quick 180 turn. "Kakashi-sensei! What? What are you doing here of all places?"

The jounin analysed his student before retorting. _'Her body language is off, her hair is a mess and her eyes are sore like she just spent the last half an hour... crying. Something terrible must have happened here.'_

"We've received orders from Lady Tsunade, we need to leave as soon as possible " He informed.

"What? A mission this sudden and... We? Is there anyone else coming?"

Hesitating before answering, Kakashi replied carefully. "Naruto."

His name ran a shiver down her spine. Anxiety flooded her system knowing Naruto couldn't have gotten over the rejection so quickly. In a matter of seconds, Sakura felt a pair of hands on her shoulders causing her to face Ino.

The Yamanaka stared deeply into Sakura's eyes. "You can do this Forehead. Stay strong."

Sakura couldn't think of anything else to do but throw her arms around her best friend for a heart-warming embrace. "Thanks Ino pig." Sakura whispered to the blonde.

Sakura knew she wasn't ready to meet with Naruto but she desperately wanted to apologize to him. However, since this was an emergency mission she had no choice but to face her fears head on and confront him. Astonishingly, her strong willed self seemed to have returned.

Naruto waited for the arrival of his two teammates, the feelings from the last encounter with Sakura had put him in an edgy mood. His heart rate gradually increased for every minute he waited for the inevitable awkward silence when Sakura steps through them doors. Speaking of doors, the one behind him just closed.

"Yo Naruto, Sakura is here so let's get going." Kakashi said, observing the blonde's reaction.

Naruto paused for a second, mentally preparing himself to see her. He turned around but to face Kakashi and only Kakashi, ignoring Sakura as if she was invisible, something that didn't go unnoticed by the son of the White Fang.

"Sorry we made you wait. Sakura had to borrow some equipment from Ino." Kakashi explained

"It's fine. Let's just go already!" Naruto complained, annoyed with himself that he imagined Sakura's naked body as she changed.

The pinkette stood still behind her squad leader uncertain whether it was appropriate to say hello to her teammate. She knew she had to expel the awkwardness but knowing Naruto was beyond pissed made her very picky about her set of words.

Kakashi could feel the tension in the atmosphere as two of his teammates stood there in deadly silence. Deciding he had enough of their childish behaviour, he took immediate action.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Fine." Naruto shot a solid, dismissive reply.

"Yeah, fine Kakashi-sensei." Sakura answered with nervousness lingering in her voice.

Kakashi sigh in defeat knowing he wouldn't get anything else from these stubborn individuals. But knowing the importance of the mission they're on, he didn't have the time to question them about it. Instead he thought it would be best to stand back and observe their actions a little further.

"Okaaayy, now that everybody's here, follow me while I tell you the details of our mission."

_Southern Forest of Konoha._

There was an eerie aura about this forest that no one could put a finger too, maybe it was the unusual silence that most forest shouldn't have. Maybe it's the feeling of being constantly watched in a lifeless area.

"Man this place gives me the creeps!" Naruto shivered.

Kakashi felt relieved that someone other than him spoke. For the whole journey, if they weren't talking about the mission, there wasn't any talking at all. "Yeah this place can do that to you. Okay Naruto, you know what to do." Kakashi ordered with a nod.

The blonde muttered something to himself in the lines of how stupid this mission was, how this plan was never going to work, thought there would be more action.

Kakashi shook his head in annoyance while Naruto sat down, placing his hands on his knees to absorb nature energy.

FLASHBACK

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Kakashi briefed his team mates about the mission.

"Listen up you two. This ominous chakra Shikamaru and I felt, it's nothing like we have ever encountered before. I'd go as far to say that it wasn't chakra at all."

Naruto's and Sakura's eyes shot open. "What do you mean it's not chakra?! Is that even possible?" The blonde panicked.

"I don't know. But the most accurate word I can describe the feelings is... organic."

"Huhh? Organic? Like its natural or something?" Sakura responded sceptically.

"Yes precisely. That's why when we get there, Naruto, I want you to go into sage mode and try to locate the chakra's origins."

Naruto squinted. "Why sage mode, Kakashi-sensei? I don't get it."

"It's just a theory..."

END OF FLASHBACK

Finding a minute of peace, Kakashi decided to finally confront Sakura about her situation with Naruto; being the more mature out of the two, he thought this conversation would go smoother with her.

"Sakura."

"Y-yes Kakashi-sensei?" She stuttered anxiously.

"Come on, no more games Sakura. Anyone with half a common sense can tell that something's wrong with you two. You know can you always come to me if you need someone to talk to." Kakashi reassured her.

She avoided his eyes out of shame.

"Look, we're in the middle of a mission right now so you don't have to tell me anything at the moment. But you have to talk to Naruto. You can already see how _this_, is affecting your teamwork."

Sakura thought hard about her captain's supportive words.

"I know Kakashi-sensei. I'll- I'll make more of an effort from now okay?" She pulled a genuine half a smile.

Returning the smile, Kakashi finally some release of tension in the air.

"THERE!" Naruto alarmed, startling his team mates.

"What is it Naruto?!"

"I-I don't know, but I've never felt anything like this either." He said slightlyconfused.

"Um, is it far Naru..to?" Sakura asked nervously.

Her sudden question caught the blond of guard, but recovering from the initial shock, Naruto stood up. "No, um, it's quite close actually."

Kakashi shot a proud smile to Sakura. "Lead the way, Naruto."

"Roger."

_Somewhere deep within the South Forest_

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, the trio anxiously waited for the inevitable encounter with the ominous chakra.

"Do you sense it, Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, it's getting stron- LEFT!" They redirected their momentum to their left and landed in a middle of small open piece of grass circled by huge dark green trees. In the middle of the opening they were standing on, 15 meters away from them was something none of the three shinobi could explain.

"What. Is. that?" Sakura quizzed in disbelief.

Silence brewed as they inspected the reason for their mission. After a short period of time, Naruto finally found the words he wanted to say, "K-kakashi-sensei, please tell us what the hell is that thing?"

"I, I can't, I have no idea what that is. But if I have to guess, it looks like a crack in the air?"

He wasn't too far off. It was a crack, several actually. A transparent crack in the middle of the air with a blinding white light leaking out from within. It made no noise, no movement, it just existed. Kakashi stared intensely into the light, contemplating their next course of action. Looking to his left he saw Naruto's and Sakura's faces filled with amazement.

"Hey you two, snap out of it we are here on a mission did you forget?" Kakashi scolded.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, what are your orders?" Sakura asked worryingly.

The son of the White Fang searched his memories for a similar event, unsurprisingly, he failed. He then noticed a sudden shift from the corner of his eye, Naruto walked closer to the unexplained object.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi and Sakura shouted caused him to stop. The blonde turned his head to see his question team mates.

"We aren't going to learn anything about it if we don't take a closer look." He explained, taking another step forward.

"Naruto. Stop! We don't know anything about it yet so don't just rush in. Think!" Kakashi warned.

_'Could his fight with Sakura be clouding his judgement?_' He thought.

The 9 tails jinchuuriki ignored his captain's command and continued walking. The crack started to react when Naruto was within 10 meters. Widening without warning, the eye numbing white light was replaced by a dark, cold, pitch black colour. Strange dark purple air oozed in the air, forming a thin layer of purple mist.

The sudden hostility scared Naruto to return to his team mates.

"Look what happens when you disobey direct orders! I told you not to rush in!" Kakashi lectured with frustration.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that was going to happen!?" He yelled in self-defence.

Kakashi lifted his headband over his Sharingan, an instinctual reaction to threatening situations. Out of nowhere, he heard the forming of a very familiar jutsu.

_'Rasengan?'_

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Kakashi shouted beyond pissed at how irrational he's behaving. _'He would never usually do anything this reckless; I can't believe how much that fight is playing with his head.'_

"It looks dangerous. So I'm gonna destroy it." Naruto replied calmly like destroying unexplainable objects was the most normal thing to do.

Kakashi was taken aback at how large and how fast he formed his rasengan.

Sakura was in equal disbelief. "Naruto are you an idiot!? We came here to investigate that thing not destroy it!"

The blond gritted his teeth with bone crushing force, "If it's a threat then I have the right to destroy it! If you don't like it, take it to Sasuke!"

He was truly surprised that came out of his mouth, it seemed all the emotions he bottled up gave in. No words came to Sakura's head as she fully acknowledges how damaged he truly is.

"Now is not really the time for this, guys. We kinda have a situation here." Kakashi attempted to bring some focus into the mission.

The squad captain looked straight into the dark depths within the crack, the sight of the never ending darkness scared even him. He soon found himself on one knee and wondering how on earth his eye began to bleed.

His teammates looked over to see him on his knee withering in pain, but the unusual thing was that his Mangekyo was activated. Sakura rushed Kakashi's side to attend to his unexplained injury.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright? What happened? And why did activate your Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"What? I never activated-"

[CRASH]

A deafening loud smash sounding like thousands of plates breaking simultaneously shocked the ears of the trio. The object began to break apart, judging from it's hostile behaviour it looked like it could implode at any second. Strangely enough they could hear the waves of the ocean, the call of the seagulls and several incomprehensible voices.

Naruto however, was too occupied on developing his rasengan. "This has gone long enough! I knew I should have destroyed it sooner!" Naruto took his battle stance and leaped towards the threat.

"Naruto – wait!"

"Narruuuttoooooo!" Sakura screamed with everything she had in hopes that will stop Naruto's attack. But failed.

"Sage Art: Odama Rasengan!"

Sparks flew at a thousand directions as Naruto's Rasengan made contact with the cracks. The constant battle took its toll on both parties as one force tried to dominate the other. The familiar sound of broken plates rattled through the eardrums of the trio once again. Naruto's rasengan eventually broke through and destroyed the cracks but his forward trajectory continued as tthe air reversed and sucked up the dark purple chakra in the air.

Sensing the objecting swallowing him, Naruto accepted his situation. _'Shit!'_

Kakashi and Sakura helplessly watched their teammates attack break through the cracks, followed by an eye dazzling white light that could have covered the entire Fire country. Kakashi instinctively assumed it was a bomb and grabbed Sakura to avoid the incoming blast. As the white light slowly vanished returning the sky back to its original dark blue, Kakashi found himself hugging Sakura behind a tree several meters away from the small open piece of field where they last saw Naruto.

Slowly releasing her, they looked into each other's eyes to send a mental message that asks if they were both alright.

Their eyes popped when they noticed that Naruto was missing and they couldn't even detect his chakra signature. Without a single word, both Kakashi and Sakura jumped up and ran towards the epicentre of the bright light only finding nothing but a small patch of grass surrounded by trees.

Naruto was missing and they couldn't help but think of the worst. "This is all my fault..." Sakura stammered. She dropped to her knees and began to pound on the ground. "I can't believe it, it's my fault! It's all my fault!" Tears flooded her eyes uncontrollably.

Kakashi did the only thing he could do in this situation, he knelt down on one knee beside her and placed a comforting hand on her right shoulder. For a moment Sakura's sobbing stopped hoping it was Naruto, but the sobbing quickly returned, possibly even harder than before when she realized it was Kakashi.

"Hey, it's not your fault. We were not prepared for this mission. I'm the one responsible here, alright." his hands squeezed her shoulder a little tighter. "Don't worry Sakura, We'll find him, I promise" Kakashi wrapped his arms around the girl for a warm embrace.

After several minutes, Sakura's crying decreased and her breathing started to form a rhythm. She then looked up at her captain's face with sore eyes and wet cheeks. "But, I, I didn't even get to tell him that I'm, I'm sorry!" Sakura screamed. With fresh tears, her weeping returned. Kakashi could do nothing else but tighten his embrace while pressing the back of her head on to his chest.

Meanwhile, in a far off dimension, the Straw Hat Crew were performing their usual everyday routines as they travelled through the New World. The Thousand Sunny was smoothly riding the ocean sea breeze on a warm spring day on the Grand Line. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were dancing and laughing idiotically to a song that Brook was playing with his guitar. Nami was in her room drawing out a map of the island they recently visited. Robin was reading a book on the top deck of the ship drinking a freshly made drink from Sanji, who at the moment was almost ready to serve lunch. Zoro was sleeping up in the crow's nest since it was the most peaceful place on the entire ship. Finally, Franky was repairing damaged parts of the ship.

It was a completely normal day on the Straw Hat ship, until an ear smashing crash was heard high above the ship caused everyone to instantly freeze and stop whatever they were doing. All the crew members quickly ran on to the main deck of the ship to meet Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. even Zoro jumped down from the crow's nest and was already in his fighting stance.

"What the hell was that noise?!" Sanji shouted believing it was an enemy attack.

"I think if you look up you'll find an answer to your question, Cook-San." Robin replied with her cool and collected tone.

"What are you talking abo-?" Sanji looked up at what everyone else was staring at and immediately lost his words.

Usopp broke the silence to snap everyone's attention. "W-w-w-what the h-hell is that thing?"

"Shsishishi, I don't know but we should check it out" Luffy replied with his ear to ear grin.

"Baka! Look at that thing Luffy does that look safe to you?" Nami scolded while hitting Luffy on the back of his head.

"Ouch Nami that hurts you know. I was just curious." The rubber man pouted childishly.

"That noise was so loud it would have busted my eardrums. Oh wait I don't have eardrums yohohohoho!" Brook joked.

"OW! It was SUPERRR loud. I never heard anything like that before."

"Oi, don't be fooling around just yet, we don't even know what it is." Zoro fired towards Franky and Brook, never taking his eye off the object high in the sky.

[CRASH]

Another ear melting bang originated from the crack but this time it widened to the point where the crew can see the darkness within.

"OHH NO! It's underworld!" Usopp Chopper and Nami screamed as they grabbed onto each other for dear life.

Luffy couldn't help but laugh at his nakama's antics, "You guys are too funny!"

[CRASH]

A third and final bang erupted. Everyone's eyes except Robins widened when they saw the sky break into millions of little pieces, leaving a massive black hole in the middle of the sky.

"Th-this is it, this is where we die Thanks for all the memories guys!" Usopp cried out.

"Nooo Usopp, don't leave me!" Chopper yelled back and held on to his sniper friend.

"Oi Luffy." Zoro quietly said to his captain.

Luffy rearranged his straw hat so he could get a better glimpse of the sky. A human shaped figure fell out of the hole and headed straight down on to their ship.

Luffy looked up at the falling man with seriousness written all over his face, "I know."

The captain jumped in the air and took a huge deep breath. "Gomu Gomu No Fusen!"

Luffy inflated and caught the falling man in mid-air, softening the impact and possibly saving their life. He bounced on to the ship while the unknown man bounced off his stomach and on to the deck. Luffy deflated to re-join his crew to find out more about the mystery person.

"Ohh that was a close one!" Luffy laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Nice catch, Senchou-san." Robin smiled and giggled

"Yeah Luffy, I'm surprised you didn't mess that up." Sanji said sarcastically, placing a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey! I'm not that unreliable!"

At this point the blond with sun kissed tanned male was unconscious in the middle of the deck with the Straw Hats circling around him. They studied his motionless body to a great extent, cant help but think his orange and black clothes were unusual. He also radiated a strange aura that made him seems so... different.

Nami stood next to Robin as they stared into his face. His hair was still spiky, but had a bed head look that made him look adorable. He had several scratches all over his body while his jacket was torn in several places.

"Could everyone stand back, please? I need to treat him!" Chopper urged while attempting to push himself into the centre of the group. The whole crew stepped aside to let the doctor carry out his examination and treatment.

Chopper had no choice but to remove his jacket and black vest to start the treatment. As both piece of clothing piled on top of each other, his insanely ripped abs, firm tone chest and bulging arms were revealed.

Nami's eyes shot wide open, she had never seen someone so beautifully sculpted before in her life. the sight made her instantly blush.

In the meantime, everyone was having separate conversations involving the strange man who was sent from the heavens.

"Hey Luffy, where'd you think he came from?" Usopp questioned.

"Mmm, I don't know but I bet they have good meat!" Luffy laughed before his jaw dropped open and saliva begun to drool.

Usopp sighed at the sight of his captain. "To think, I thought that you could actually come up with a sensible answer."

"Oi moss head, what do you think caused those injuries?"

"Ehhh? You talking to me you shitty cook!?" Zoro darted his eye sight towards the cook.

"Do you see anyone with stupid green hair?!" Sanji retorted while placing his hands in his pockets and glaring right back to the swordsman.

"You wanna go curly brow?! I'll slice you in half!"

Nami's gaze returned to the unconscious blonde barely understanding how the hell he managed to literally fall out of the sky. The orange haired beauty decided to ask the smartest person she knew.

"Ne, Robin? You usually have all the answers, how did this guy all of a sudden fall out of a black hole in the middle of nowhere?"

Robin thought extremely hard to find an answer for this most bizarre event. She searched her memory for any information from any of the books she had read.

She gasped as she remembered something relevant. Her entire body froze from the answer she concluded.

"Wh, what is it Robin?" Nami quizzed worryingly as she saw the rare shocked look on her friend's face.

"That can't be..." Robin's body became immobilized as she put together all the pieces of the puzzle. "That hole... those clothes... but that's impossible."


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2

_'Heart rate normal, blood pressure normal, minor flesh wounds all over his body but considerable amount of damage is done to his right hand. What happened to you?'_ Chopper thought deeply.

The cotton candy lover began to wrap Naruto's body with bandages starting with his right hand.

Minutes later, finished with the treatment, Chopper stood to address his nakamas, "Good news everyone, he's going to be fine. Nothing several bandages and some rest can't fix." The doctor smiled reassuringly.

Luffy exhaled in relief, "I thought we lost him there for a second." The rubber man knelt down next to Chopper to get a better view of the stranger, "So when do you think he'll wake up, Chopper?"

The doctor looked at the blond's face before answering, "Hmmm, he took some serious damage from who knows what but nothing too major. So I guess he should be awake by tonight or tomorrow morning."

Luffy used his knees to help him stand. "Yosh! I can't wait to meet him! Hehe." forming a massive grin on his face.

Everyone else couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of their overly friendly, too trustworthy captain, except Zoro. Zoro remained sceptical about the sudden arrival of this mystery man.

"Kaka...Saku..."

"WHAAATT?!" The whole crew screamed apart from Robin and Zoro. The pirates were left speechless as they witnessed the young stranger beginning to regain his consciousness.

"He-he-he's waking up? How's that possible?" Franky managed to stutter to the doctor.

"I don't know! He shouldn't be able to move let alone wake up!?" Chopper yelled, questioning his own knowledge of medicine.

Sanji recovered from the initial shock, placed a cigarette in between his lips and smiled. "He's a tough little bastard isn't he?"

Naruto creaked an eye open to notice his blurry vision. His body felt heavy, weak and unbalanced. The first thing he noticed was the big bright light of a big blue sky.

The blond looked around and made out blurry human shaped figures from all directions of where he laid. He couldn't hear exactly what the figures were saying but he knew they were whispering. As his body began to find its equilibrium, his vision recovered and adjusted to normal. The first thing he saw was a grinning face wearing a red long sleeve vest and some sort of hat.

"HEY! My name is Monkey D. Luffy, I'm going to be King of The Pirates!" Luffy made a small giggle and held his grin.

Naruto was stunned at the sudden introduction of this stranger. Instincts and years of training instantly phased in, he kicked his knees above his head, threw his hands above his shoulder and used the momentum of his lower half to push himself off the grass and flip backwards creating significant distance between him and the group.

Satisfied at the space he created, Naruto started to observe his environment to make sense of the current situation. He looked to his left to see an endless amount of blue ocean sea that extends far into the horizon. He looked to his right to see the mast of the ship which told him he was on a boat of some sort. The blond finally looked forward to notice nine individuals all varying from each other in size and gender.

Confused beyond believe, his mind flashed the images of his latest memories. The crack in the air, the rasengan attack, then nothing but absolute darkness. His face was slowly overwhelmed with anger as he thought that these nine people were behind all this. They had to be since they were the only ones around after the incident.

"Who are you people?! What did you do to Kakashi-sensei and Sakura?! And where the hell am I!?" Naruto demanded, pointing furiously at the Straw Hats.

The entire crew was shocked at how the supposedly injured man could move so quickly. Due to the sudden shock, several members including Zoro, Sanji and Franky took their fighting stance.

Robin's eyes were locked on to the blond stranger. Gasping in disbelief as she finally managed to fit all the pieces of the man's mystery. "So I guess it's true..."

Concerned for his patient, Chopper took a couple slow steps towards Naruto with his paws and arms spread open to show that he meant no harm.

"Please, calm down. If you move too much you may make your injuries worse." The doctor calmly explained.

"Injuries?" Naruto frowned then looked down onto his chest and saw that his clothes were gone and he was covered in bandages from waist to neck. The sceptical blond froze and considered why an enemy shinobi would treat his wounds.

"Wait, did you do this?" Naruto asked pointing to the bandages on his body.

Chopper nodded slowly as he took another step towards Naruto. "We are not here to hurt you, I promise. Just calm down and let us explain what happened to you." The reindeer reassured the blond stranger.

Naruto suddenly felt his anger gradually slip away. Taking one big breath and slowly exhaling, he looked back at the individual who treated his wounds.

His eyes popped in bafflement as he saw a small, hat wearing talking creature.

"Y-y-you're a, a, RACOON DOG!"

"I'M A REINDEER DAMN IT!" Chopper exploded as Luffy laughed his ass off while the entire crew had developed the exact same thought.

_'He only realised now?'_

To everyone's surprise, Nami stepped forward and walked till she was standing next to Chopper.

"Yes. This little guy is a reindeer and the one who treated you. His name is Chopper and he is also this ship's doctor." Nami explained softly while rubbing the top of Choppers hat and smiling.

"I'm Nami, the navigator. It's a pleasure to meet you." The cat burglar gave Naruto a warm and genuine smile.

Meanwhile on the other end of the deck, everyone was shocked and confused at Nami's sudden act of hospitality and kindness to strangers. No one could explain it except Robin who had a cheeky smirk on her face. Luffy sat patiently with his head tilted as he watches Nami try to confront the confused mystery man.

"When did Nami become so friendly?" The captain mumbled to himself.

The sight in front of Naruto prevented his from immediately responding. The view of this attractive girl in a green and white bikini top, tight blue jeans and strapped heels caught the words stuck behind his throat. it was probably because he wasn't used to seeing so much skin from a girl before, not that he was complaining.

He quickly recovered and replied, "Naruto. Nice to meet you." He returned a smile.

"So it's Naruto, is it? Come with me and let me introduce you to the crew. Hopefully we can explain how you ended up getting here." She slowly walked up to him while holding her smile and took his hand and dragged him to the rest of the crew.

"Ohh, hey I can walk ya know." Naruto complained but secretly enjoying the physical contact.

The blond couldn't help be amazed at the level of confidence this woman was displaying as Nami dragged him near to the rest of the crew.

The tension in the air quickly faded and was replaced by excitement and anticipation to learn more about this stranger.

Standing in front of the Straw Hat crew made Naruto feel like it was his first day of class in the shinobi academy. Different individuals showed different emotions towards him. There was a raven haired man that looked around the same age as him who couldn't stop grinning, wearing the red long sleeve unbuttoned shirt, and blue rolled up jeans, a yellow sashay around his waist and a straw hat. Behind the grinning raven haired man was the broad shouldered, brief wearing cyborg. He had a smile on his face too but not as big as his captain.

To the left side of the Straw Hat wearing man was a green haired man with three swords around his waist; one eyed closed and did not seem one bit interested, although he didn't look too happy to see Naruto, in fact his left hand remained on the hilt of one of his sword.

Next to Zoro was a man with an exceptionally long nose who looked visibly nervous but trying to keep his cool. On the right side of Luffy was Sanji, who was currently exhaling a puff of smoke from his mouth. His faced showed no threatening signs but one just filled with anticipation and curiosity. Standing a little behind him was the beautiful dark haired archaeologist Nico Robin.

She wore her usual soft and heart-warming smile that made Naruto feel much at ease at the situation. And finally he looked at the far right side of his vision to see a very tall and skinny figure. He rubbed his eyes because he didn't believe what he first saw, after cleaning his eyes, Naruto gasped as he acknowledged that he was staring into a standing skeleton. Brook noticing the stranger was staring at him but didn't know why, so he decides to introduce himself.

"Hello, Stranger-san my name is Brook."

Naruto's eyes popped and jaw dropped. Taking a couple of steps back and pointing at brook. "Y-y-y-ou're-a-a ZOMBIE!"

"WHERE!? WHERE I HATE ZOMBIES!" Brook yelled, aggressively searching for the non-existent zombie.

"HE WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Usopp and Chopper screamed.

In the background, Naruto could hear the Straw Hat wearing boy laughing hysterically once again. He then stared at this small group of people and couldn't help but picture his group of friends. Naruto's trail of thought was suddenly interrupted when he felt a small hand on his right shoulder. Nami had grabbed it to place him back to his previous spot.

She gave a warm smile and closed her eyes. "Don't worry about him, he's just a pervert. Let's go meet everyone else, okay?"

"Uh, yeah sure." He replied uncertainly.

Naruto noticed that he was now in the middle of a semi-circle surrounded by the strange group. He was now steps away from the Straw Hat wearing man. Nami stood to in the middle of the two.

"Luffy, everone, this is Naruto. He's still a little confused right now so don't ask too many questions, got that?" Nami softly requested. She then turned to the blond and gestured her underhand to Luffy.

"Naruto, this is Monkey D Luffy. Our captain and leader of the Straw Hat Pirates."

The blond nodded at the grinning captain, "Heyi, Luffy, was it? Sorry if I scared you guys earlier, I was just a little shocked and confused that's all." He smiled aplogetically, rubbing the back of his head.

"Nahh don't worry about it. Hehehe, I'm just glad you're alive." Luffy returned the smile.

"Thank you for helping me anyway, I really appreciate it. But I really need to know what happened? Where am I? And where are my team-mates?" Naruto asked a little too demanding than he intended.

"It's probably best if you asked the smartest person on the ship and not these idiots." Nami stuck out a playful tongue at the male crew members causing them to erupt in anger, making Robin giggled at her room-mate's childish ways.

Nami took a hold of one of Naruto's wrist and dragged him to the Demon Child.

"This is Nico Robin, our archaeologist and basically the brains of this ship." Robin face lit up a tiny shade of red from hearing the navigators compliment.

"Oh stop it Nami, you're making me blush." The raven haired women smiled cutely.

"Robin, this is Naruto. I was hoping that you'd figured out what had happened to him and how did he fall out the sky all of a sudden." Nami asked hopefully, staring into Robins eyes with anticipation.

"Hello, Naruto-san."

He smiled widely and gave a single wave. "Yo, whats up, Robin."

The girl giggled at the male's nonchalant greeting. "So, I think I know exactly what had happened to you, Naruto-san."

"Whaaatt?!" Everyone on the ship screamed, amazed at how Robin found an explanation to an unexplainable situation.

"You do?! That's great, so what happened?" Naruto quizzed.

"Well, it seems to me that you..." Before Robin could finish her sentence, a cannon ball crashed on the water on the left side of the ship cause to sway. The entire crew and Naruto almost jumped out of their skins from the surprise attack.

"What was that?!" Sanji shouted in a panic.

"We're under attack!" Chopper and Usopp shrieked, shooting their arms up in the air.

"Everyone get to your stations, protect the ship!" Zoro commanded.

Without a moment of hesitation, everyone ran to a different location of the ship except for Nami who stayed in the middle of the deck with a confused and alert Naruto.

"A-a-a HUGE pirate ship to the left!" Usopp yelled, staring down his binoculars.

All crew members turned their attention to the left side of the ship to see another much larger pirate ship far into the distance.

"But how?! There's no way for their cannon balls to reach us at this distance!" Franky yelled anxiously.

Usopp zoomed his binoculars to the origins of the cannon fire. His eyes shot widely when he saw cannons the several times the size of theirs. "Aahhh! Their cannons are gigantic! There's no way ours can match that. What do we do!?"

"We'll find a way, just protect Sunny!" Luffy ordered as loudly as he could.

Naruto watched apprehensively, assessing the situation. He realised that they were under attack but most members remained relatively calm. He took a look to his right to see Nami standing next to him watching her crew mate fighting off incoming cannon balls.

The blond arched his eye brows in curiosity, "Why are you guys being attacked for? Why aren't you worried? And aren't you supposed to be helping out or something?"

She tilted her head out of confusion. "Because we're pirates...? That's what usually happens." Nami stared back in puzzlement at the blond who couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"The reason why I'm not worried is the same reason why I'm not helping out." Nami smiled innocently leaving the blond stranger further more confused.

"They're strong enough to handle this so don't worry about it. Just enjoy the show." She reassured him with a comforting smirk.

"I see." Naruto turned his head around to watch the spectacle.

"One Sword Style: 36 Pound Cannon!"

Naruto watched in amazement when he saw a bright blue light radiate off from one of the green haired man's swords, exploding a cannon ball at contact. Nami saw the astonished expression on Naruto's face while watching the swordsman.

"That guy with the green hair, that's Zoro. He's the ship swordsman and first mate. He's a little rude and sleeps all day but he eventually grows on you." Nami joked heartedly.

Naruto was too amazed at the team work of this new group of people to reply anything back. The jinjuriki shifted his attention to another crew member.

"Anti-Matter Kick Course!"

"That other blond is Sanji-kun. He's the ship's cook and is probably one of the best chefs in the entire Grand Line." Nami praised highly.

'_One of the best chiefs? I wonder if he does ramen?_' Naruto mentally asked himself.

"Weapons Left!"

"Cyborg Franky, Shipwright, he can build pretty much anything you ask him. He even built this ship you're standing on." Nami explained nonchalantly. Naruto remained quiet and stared at the grass that his feet were standing on.

_'Cyborg? I've never seen one of those, must be new.'_

"Special Attack: Green Star, Impact Wolf!"

"That's Usopp, our sniper. Don't listen to a word he says, he tends to lie a lot." Nami half joked with a giggle.

"Hanauta Sanchou: Yahazugiri!"

"Brook, musician, second swordsman. Despite his perverted mind and stupid jokes he is actually a talented musician." Nami sighed in shame. "It may not look it but he is actually over 50 years old."

_'So, old and perverted, reminds me a bit off Ero-sennin.'_ Naruto made an audible chuckled. However, the thought of his deceased master sprung a question in his mind. _'_

_Why aren't they using ninjutsu to deflect the cannons, surely it would be easier?_' He pondered at the question for a while but decided to ask them after they dealt with the rain of cannon balls.

"Kung Fu Point!"

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the Choppers body change in size in a slit second.

_'Was that the transformation hutsu... no, he didn't perform any hand seals so how did he...?'_

His thought was interrupted by Nami. "You already know Chopper. If you ever get hurt just go to him and he'll fix you up in no time." She smiled once again at the doctor's direction.

"Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano!

The blond shinobi was almost swept of his feet when two humongous pair of arms coming from the side of the ship and slapping multiple cannon balls away like they were flies.

_'That had to be a jutsu? But... I can't sense chakra coming from her? Wait! I can't sense chakra from any of them!? How are they doing all this without using chakra?!'_ Naruto's mind constantly grew more and more restless as he starts questioning all of what he was seeing.

He suddenly was brought back from his mind when he heard the voice of Luffy.

"Gumo Gumo No: Fusen!"

More questions arose when Naruto saw Luffy's body inflate into a huge balloon to deflect multiple cannon balls.

"T-th-tha" Naruto couldn't muster the words out of his mouth.

_'That looked like the Akamichi clans jutsu. Is Luffy an aka... no? There's no way, that would means he's a Leaf shinobi?_' Naruto's thought was then broken up by a recognizable deep voice.

**"Take a closer look, Naruto."**

_'Huh? Whats up, Kurama?_' Naruto spoke in high spirits after hearing the voice of his partner.

_'What do you mean by taking a closer look?'_

**'Jeez kit can't you tell there's something very off here?'** Kurama replied condescendingly.

_'Well yeah I feel something's a little different but I didn't think it would be a big deal._'

Kurama shook his head in disappointment. **'Naruto, firstly look at their clothes, they're nothing we've ever seen before. Secondly, they don't have head bands or any signs that symbolises their loyalty to a country or clan. And they don't have chakra but have jutsu like abilities.'**

Naruto scratched the back of his head with confusion written across his whisker marked face. He then smiled and made a small chuckle. _'Haha, I guess you're right, I should have noticed earlier, sorry.'_ The blond smiled apologetically.

The fox rolled his eyes. **'Whatever, despite this annoying situation we're in there is some good news.'**

his partner tilted his head and frowned, _'What do you mean good news?'_

**'I don't sense a trace of evil coming from these people. So I guess we can trust them.'**

Naruto absorbed the piece of information, nodding in acceptance, _"Okay good, now I know I don't have to watch my back."_

Kurama leaked a tiny smile on the corner of his lips but it quickly faded. **'We may be able to trust them but we're still pretty clueless about where we are and how you woke up in the middle of the sea. I suggest we help out with their little problem so we can find some answers.'**

The blond nodded again with a determined look in his eyes.

As soon as Naruto brought his focus and attention back into the real world, his ears were met by yelling voices.

"We can't keep doing this all day. We got to do something!" Zoro shouted to nobody and everybody.

"Marimo is right! We either fight or run!" Sanji kicked another cannon ball into the ocean.

"What you guys talking about? I'm having fun, haha." Luffy laughed out loud.

"Baka! We'll be done for if we stay here any longer!" Nami scolding her captain. She then thought about the next best option, deciding the best course of action was to retreat.

Her head felt like it lit up like a light bulb as she thought she had the perfect solution.

"Oi, Franky!" She yelled across the ship.

"OW. What is it, Nami?"

"Do we still have enough cola for one shot of Coupe De Burst?!" She asked with a touch of desperation in her voice.

"No we don't! Luffy got into trouble before I could buy some remember?" Franky answered, "I barely have enough in my cola system right now."

Nami growled at Luffy's direction with killing intent.

The captain could only laugh guiltily and scratch his head. "Sorry."

The orange haired women sighed in defeat as she ran out of ideas, "We're too far to fight and now we can't even run away. If only we had someone who can attack from great distance." Nami mumbled to herself.

Out of the blue, Nami felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Attack from great distance, right?" Naruto voiced with an air of confidence.

She was mystified by the look of determination in his face. He avoided eye contact and kept his sights over the horizon.

Naruto walked towards the wooden rails located on the side of the Thousand Sunny. With every step he took, he was slowly gaining the attention of each member of the pirate crew. By the time he jumped up on the wooden rails, the rest of the crew had gathered behind him.

"What's he doing?" Zoro questioned sceptical.

"Hey!What are you doing? It's not safe for up there!" Nami yelled fully concerned for the blond. But Naruto remained where he stood.

"Ahh! Your injuries haven't healed yet! You need to rest!" Chopper begged.

"It's okay Doctor Chopper, I feel fine. Let me do this to repay your kindness and treatment." Naruto replied calmly with a small smile on his lips

"D-do what?" Luffy quizzed nervously.

The blond jinjuriki turned around to face the entire crew who all had baffled expressions on their faces. Naruto stared right into Luffy's eyes then gave him grin that even he could be proud of.

In the blink of an eye, everything about Naruto had changed. His entire body from head to toes was engulf in an orange aura with black markings. His hair was longer and his eyes turned from ocean blue to blood red with slits. This aura also gave Naruto a cloak on his back, though it was hard to distinguish what was clothes any more.

Unknowing to the astonished pirates, Naruto had just entered full kyuubi mode.

The only major difference between his look now and the time he fought in the Fourth shinobi war was that this form was enlightened by orange chakra not bright yellow.

"OOHHHH SUGOI!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper screamed with stars in their eyes as they witnessed Naruto's new form.

The rest of the crew was left motionless from wonder. They could feel his strange overpowering aura coursing through them, it wasn't a threatening type of overpowering; quite the opposite in fact. The aura gave the pirates a heightened sense of warmth and protection.

It took a few seconds for the navigator to gather her thoughts well enough to form a sensible sentence.

"B-But how? W-who are you?" Nami managing to stutter one of the hundreds of questions in her mind.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the variety of their reactions. "I'll tell you guys later but first..." he slowly turned around to face the enemy ship, "I've got to take care of that thing."

Everyone watched in awe and anticipation as Naruto took his battle stance and steadied his right hand. The Straw Hats suddenly heard a strange spiralling noise, but their jaws hit the deck when they witnessed a blue spherical object in Naruto's right hand manifesting itself from nothing but thin air.

However, the pirates couldn't enjoy the sight for too long as it was followed by an ear grinding screech originating from the spherical object.

Covering their ears with the palm of their hands, they soon noticed that the strange object was no longer a small, blue and circular but was now much larger and lighter in colour with four blade-like shapes that were spinning around the sphere at insane speeds.

The blond shinobi checked on the pirates once again and spoke.

The crew didn't hear what Naruto said to them but if their lip reading skills hadn't betrayed them, it looked like he said something along the lines of 'I'll be back in a flash.'

In a heartbeat, Naruto disappeared into thin air. No one could explain it or even saw him move, he just vanished from existence. The ringing noise from their covered ears stopped.

They removed their hands from their ears and tried to think of an explanation of what just occurred. But before they could even speak, the crew heard a distant explosion far into the horizon. All was present was a huge, white, dome shaped explosion where the enemy ship was located.

Mouths open, eyes widen, dry throats and frozen bodies. A couple seconds passed, an orange flash that manifested into Naruto. He looked at the pirates in questioning.

"Are you guys alright?" He tilting his head to the side, puzzled as to why they were so star struck.

The jinjuriki deactivated kyuubi mode, extinguishing the orange chakra around his body. Meanwhile, the crew snapped out of their state when Naruto returned to his original form.

"Sugooii!"

"That was so cool!"

"Are you a devil fruit user?"

"How did you do that?"

"Who are you?"

Naruto pull an innocent little smile and scratching the back of his head while hearing comment after comment, questions after questions from the small group of pirates.

The sage chuckled before replying. "That's a lot of questions, I would love to answer them but I really need to find the answ-"

[DUM DUM]

A heart stopping sensation of pain struck Naruto's chest and blurred his field of vision. He instantly lost his centre of balance and the sensation of his body. The small breeze on his face told him he was falling.

The Straw Hats gasped in horror as they witness him fall unconscious mid-sentence.

"Are you alright?!"

"What happened?!"

"Oi! orange guy!"

"Quickly! Let's get him inside!"

The Konoha shinobi crashed on the floor face first, vaguely hearing multiple, distinct, echoing voices in the background. These voices slowly became incoherent whispers that ultimately became nothing to Naruto as deep dark unconsciousness consumed him.

_An Unertain Amount of Hours Later _

Eyes twitching, eyebrows scrunching, voice grunting, Naruto could feel himself slowly returning from his unconscious state. His whole body felt heavy and sore, and it took a considerable amount of effort to create any form of movement.

Feeling the strain from attempting to move, he slowly began to open his eyes to identify what was causing the irritating pain. It took a short while for his sight to readjust, as soon as it did, he found himself staring at a wooden ceiling.

Naruto pushed himself up to sit upright, though he was met with the tightness and soreness from every inch of his being.

Having recovered from the said pain, he finally noticed that the soft material he was laying on was a bed underneath the covers.

Worried about his current situation, he analysed his surroundings. Finding a work desk and chair, documents, stationeries a flower pot, a notice board and the exit.

The nine tails jinjuriki sighed in relief, although he had no idea where he was or what he was doing here, he felt a sense of relief since he was somewhere relatively safe. Feeling content with his environment, he checked himself and see the extent of his injuries. To Naruto's surprise, he found his upper body lacking both clothes and bandages. His bare skin glowed in the light and felt moist upon touch as if he was sweating profoundly.

However, the issue of a lack of a shirt was quickly dismissed when the blond attempted to move his right leg out of the covers. Investigating further, he soon realised his was only in his black boxers.

Genuinely confused at his new attire, he slipped both legs out the covers and placed his feet onto the cold, white, tiled floor. Elbows on knees, palms on temples, fingers scratching hair and scalp with his eyes closed shut.

_'Okay, okay, think! I'm in a room that looks like some sort of office. I'm almost naked and I don't know where I am. Think brain! What's the last thing I remember...'_

A small eye popping gasp escaped his mouth when flashes of images of his latest memories played in his head. The incident with Kakashi and Sakura, the conversation with the talking reindeer, the ship he destroyed, and the orange haired women named Nami and how he collapse from chakra exhaustion. The scratching on his head stopped and replaced by clenched fist with smooth blond hair intertwined within his fingers.

_'So that's how I ended up here. Those guys must have helped me again.' _The feeling of guilt ran through his veins for being such a burden to these nice people.

_'I should probably thank them and ask my questions as soon as possible. The longer I stay here the more worried everyone in the village will be.'_

Naruto eased the hold on his golden locks and stood of the bed. He walked around the small room in his black boxers in search for his clothes. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed and extremely awkward striding around in an unknown room with such little material. He looked around the desk which had his weapons pouch and kunai holster on it. Under the bed, in the bed, on the chair, but nothing. His clothes were nowhere to be found.

He turned his back away from the door to check if his materials were at the back of the room. Quickly discovering it was empty, he sighed in disappointment.

The door creaked ever so quietly and was followed by the distinct sound of clothes being dropped. The blonds eyes widened from shock and he could swear a bead of sweat ran down his back.

Naruto finally found the courage to meet his new visitor, he gradually turned around to face them with his turning a few shades darker.

"Ohh... hey."

_10 minutes ago_

"Oooohhh, that shower was nice." said a very content orange haired navigator while wrapping herself in a white towel and heading to her bedroom, leaving a wet trail across the floor.

Nami opened her huge wardrobe that was designed for two people and stared at its contents.

_'Mmm, Oh! That looks cute with that!_' She thought to herself, finalising her attire.

She walked in front of a mirror next to the wardrobe and swayed her body left to right to gain a full view of herself. Feeling content, she stopped her swaying then headed out of her room to search for a certain someone.

_Kitchen_

"Chopper, there you are!" Nami exclaimed with relief.

The reindeer released the straw from his juice box and snapped into attention. Usopp sat across the doctor with Sanji in the kitchen making preparations for dinner.

"Hey Nami. What's up, is everything okay?"

The tangerine lover stood behind Usopp.

"Yeah everything's fine. I just wanted to ask how our new guest was doing." Nami questioned cheerfully.

"He should be fine. I believe he fainted from extreme exhaustion and fatigue. He's been asleep since yesterday but he should wake up in another day or two." Chopper smiled confidently.

Nami didn't know why but she suddenly felt a massive sense of relief before she spoke with a smile, "Oh, that's great news."

She then turned her head to say her greetings to Sanji, but then she saw a neat pile of orange and black clothes on the counter.

"A-are those all his clothes?" Nami asked with an embarrassing stutter.

"Oh I forgot! I wanted to leave that in the office before he woke up." Chopper said.

"But why do you have all of his clothes, Chopper?" The doctor furrowed his eye brows in confusion.

"Because he was showing signs of fever. So I had to remove most of his clothes so that he could sweat the fever out before it did any more damage."

Nami paused then nodded in understanding. "Oh I see. Well don't worry. I'll put these into the office so you can rest. You've been working so hard to help him, you deserve some rest too."

She grabbed the pile of clothes and left the kitchen to make her way to the Doctor's office.

Meanwhile, Usopp and Chopper were staring at each other baffled.

"Hey Usopp, why is Nami being so kind to that Naruto? She'd usually be the first to ignore strangers wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, you're right. She is acting a little weird."

The navigator began humming a tune and walking down the corridors of the Thousand Sunny, holding a neat pile of clothes with both arms in front of her. Seeing the doors of the doctor's office, she unconsciously stopped the humming and decreased the pace of her strides.

She told herself to be quiet just in case she woke the patient up. She was now a few steps away from the office doors when she thought she heard sounds of movement coming from within the room.

_'Huh? Is someone in there? No, it must be my imagination. Chopper said he won't be up for another day or two. And I know I saw everyone else outside so it can't be them?'_

She quietly took a few more steps towards the door. Releasing her left hand's hold on the pile of clothes, Nami grabbed the doorknob and gently pulled.

"Ohh... hey."

Nami instantly felt his clothes slip off her right hand as her body froze from shock and embarrassment. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped ever so lightly. She was stunned, speechless and mortified all at the same time. Her mouth stuttered desperately trying to release any form of words but she could not find them.

Naruto stood tall, his hair a little messy from a day of sleep and every muscle on his body was tight from soreness making him look even more defined. Nami wanted to take her eyes of him but the shock in her veins prevented her from doing so.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she noticed a strange mark on his left shoulder. _'Is that a tattoo? How can I have not seen it earlier?'_

She quickly mentally slapped herself, _'Oh, yeah. A tattoo, that's what I'm worrying about.' _

at this time, Naruto already had a mystified look on his face and wondering why she had dropped his clothes on the floor.

Nami noticed his confused face which snapped her out of her astonished condition. Realising she was staring for too long, the girl grew an instant blush.

A gasp escaped her lips before covering her brown eye with her hand, "Wh-what are you doing up?! Why are you dressed like that?!" She shouted defensively to hide her mortification.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Uhh, because you have my clothes?" He teased with sarcasm.

She looked down onto the floor, seeing his onceneat pile of clothes. With her eyes still covered, she bent down as fast as she could to gather his belongings.

She shot right back up and offered his clothes, "Quickly, take it, you can't stay like that for ever ya know." The orange haired beauty mummbled with annoyance and embarrassment.

Naruto pulled a small smile from the corner of his mouth after hearing the words 'ya know.' Flashbacks of his mother returned to his mind which always lifted his spirits.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." Naruto laughed to himself and walked over to Nami, feeling more and more self conscious about his lack of cover.

As he drew closer, Naruto realised this was the first time he had the chance to get a proper look at her, a proper look at any one of the Straw Hats for that matter.

Nami wore a tight pink vest that highlighted her defined collarbone, well-endowed chest, blue tattoo on her shoulder and hour glass figure with petite arms. She also wore a pair of light blue short shorts that revealed plenty of her perfectly soft legs.

Acknowledging the attractiveness of this orange haired girl, Naruto couldn't help but feel even more self conscious about how much skin he had on show.

Finally, he reached out and took hold of his clothes and pulled it closer to his chest.

Nami quickly turned around and uncover her face, "There's a shower down the hall to the left that you can use. There should be fresh towels hung behind the door." Nami said anxiously.

Naruto nodded in appreciation.

"When you're done, you can come to the kitchen. Sanji is almost done with dinner. Just walk past these doors and make your first right." The navigator instructed.

"Okay. Thanks again, for helping me." Naruto said gratefully, looking at her long orange hair.

Nami grew a small smiled and began to walk away; she raised her right arm and waved goodbye, "No problem but just don't tell anyone about this or I'll have to fine you." Nami responded playfully but totally serious.

The sight of Nami's bright orange hair walking further and further away triggered a familiar voice within Naruto.

**"What do you think you're doing, Naruto?!"** Kurama snapped.

"What?" He questioned the huge fox.

**"How are you going to let a beautiful girl like that slip through your fingers?"**

"Who? Nami?"

**"Yes of course her! Don't you see that she's the perfect girl for you to finally get over that Sakura?"**

Kurama's point caused Naruto to pause for a moment.

"Perfect girl? I don't know about tha-"

**"Hmph! Spare me the bullshit, I thought you said you hated people who lied to themselves. Yet here you are doing just that."**

A blushing Naruto looked away and pouted.

**"And don't forget we share the same body and mind, I know what type of girls you like so stop messing around a make a move already!"** Kurama strongly advised.

Naruto huffed. "Just because she's my type doesn't mean I'll automatically like her! Stupid fox. And besides, I'm not going to force myself to like anyone just to get over Sakura." Naruto said as he pinched his chin. "But, she is cute and interesting, definitely never met a girl like her before, I guess getting to know her wouldn't hurt?"

After Naruto regained consciousness, he noticed that in the time his conversation with Kurama, Nami had only taken a couple of steps away from him.

Trying to sound assertive and cool, he managed to think of something to extend the conversation.

"I like your tattoo by the way, mind if you tell me about it someday?"

Nami felt her whole body stop after his compliment of the tattoo that meant the world to her. She quickly grew a blushed face but continued walking.

"Thanks, and alright. Only if you tell me about yours, too." she replied with a hint of teasing, strolling down the corridor with a cheeky smile.

_'Yup, definitely never met a girl like you before.'_

_15 minutes later. Kitchen/Dining Room_

Naruto entered through the wooden doors, all freshen up in his new cleaned clothes. He wore his usual orange trousers, a loose black vest that displayed his arms and tattoo and black shinobi sandals . However, his jacket was nowhere to be found.

The sound of cutleries rubbing against plates instantly ceased. The blond found himself in front of the entire pirate crew who had already begun dinner.

Naruto tightened and adjusted the headband on his forehead, "Umm, hello?" He said with an awkward smile.

The pirates all had bewildered looks on their faces as like they just saw something utterly impossible, "So Nami wasn't kidding, you are awake." Luffy said in surprised whilst chewing his food.

"But- how are you doing this!?" Chopper asked completely clueless. "You shouldn't even be conscious let alone be able to walk around?!" The doctor added in bewilderment.

"Our guest sure is full of surprises." Brook commented with his usual laugh.

Naruto nervously laughed to himself. "Yeaahh, I can explain that."

Franky turned around in his seat, "What happened to you yesterday? You looked fine one second then the next you were out cold?" He quizzed, truly concerned for his health.

"I guess my injuries were a lot more serious than I thought." Naruto laughed, scratching his check with a finger, "But I'm 100% fine now thanks to you, Doctor Chopper. Thanks for taking care of my injuries again, I really appreciate it."

Everyone else pulled a warm smile as they put all their worries of this visitor to rest.

"Well then, take a seat you, don't want to eat cold food do you?" Asked Sanji who had his eyes on the food.

Naruto looked ahead and saw an empty chair in on the end of the long rectangular table which had a shiny white plate with cutleries on each side already waiting for him.

"Sure, thanks."

By the time Naruto sat down, everyone had already continued with their meals and previous conversations. He felt relieved that he wasn't being deeply observed like some sort of laboratory experiment. After some time, the blond looked around the table to renew his memories of the pirates' face, names and abilities. The first person he studied was the straw hat wearing captain.

_'So Luffy is the captain of this ship and crew. I guess that sort of makes him the Hokage here.' _The shinobi then looked to his left and tried to remember the names to the faces.

_'If I remember correctly that's Usopp, Zoro, Brook and next to me is Sanji.' _

He looked to his right hand side and refresh his memory_. 'Mmm, I know that's Chopper, Robin, Nami and this big guy here is Franky.'_

The navigator looked to her left and noticed Naruto was deeply observing the entire crew. Her stare at the blond was almost like an invisible poke as it gained his attention almost instantly. She pulled a small reassuring smile and nod to tell that he need not worry and should eat.

Naruto returned a similar smile and nod and began to place all types of food on to his plate.

Dinner was nearly finished and people were a few bites away from finishing their meal. The atmosphere in the Thousand Sunny kitchen was cheerful and in high spirit. There were laughs, jokes and smiles all around the table. Luffy was making funny faces the bones of his meat, Nami scolded him for playing with his food, Brook was burping occasionally, and Sanji and Zoro had their billionth argument.

It was normal and happy evening in the Straw Hat ship, even Naruto was laughing along with this most bizarre group of people. Despite his worries of where he was and his missing teammates, he was having fun.

After releasing an audible laugh to one of Luffy's jokes, everyone's eyes magnetised to Naruto's seat. The blond felt a sudden jolt down his spine as nine individuals gave him their absolute attention.

"So? Where are you from Naruto?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Huh? Oh um…" Before Naruto could even process the captain's question, the blond was astonished by the oncoming rain of other questions from the rest of the crew.

"Yeah and which devil fruit did you eat?"

"What did you do to that ship yesterday?"

"How did you change your clothes so fast?"

"You were the one who blew that ship up right?"

"What was that thing in your han-"

"Ahem."

The entire table came to a standstill. Silence brewed in the air and all focus was now on the raven haired archaeologist.

"I'm sorry for interrupting everyone but I think our overwhelmed blond friend here is the one wanting to ask the questions. Isn't right, Naruto-san?" Robin smiled comfortingly.

The blond shinobi looked into Robin's eyes and nodded thankfully. He sighed in relief that the bombardment of questions had stopped, though the feeling of relief was quickly exchanged for seriousness.

"Okay, I guess my first question is, where am I?"

Robin answered softly, "You are in the second half of the Grand Line, The New World."

The entire crew watched patiently for Naruto's reaction. They expected him to freak out knowing he just landed on the most dangerous sea in the world. However, what they saw was quite the opposite.

Naruto's eyebrows creased and head tilted with a silly confused look on his whisker marked face, "Grand Line? New World? What's that?"

"WHAAATT?!" screamed everyone except Robin.

Naruto jerked backwards from the sudden screams of eight stunned individuals, the way they reacted made him feel like he was the stupidest person on earth.

"Oi Chopper, check his head again maybe he lost his memories or something?" Zoro asked.

"How do you not know The Grand Line?! It's only the greatest sea in the world!" Usopp explained.

Robin leaned forward, "That's the thing Nose-san, maybe Naruto-san isn't from this world." She paused and steadied herself for her next comment, "Or this dimension for that matter."

A small eye popping gasped escaped everyone's mouth after listening to Robins comment. Meanwhile, Naruto was frozen solid in his chair, staring deeply at the tall black haired women, unable to think of a reasonable reply.

"What do you mean, Robin-chan?" Sanji replied, also leaning closer into the table.

"I believe that Naruto-san is not from this world."

Every living thing in the room felt their heart work a little harder, the air around the table somehow felt a little colder.

Everyone had a look of horror and uncertainty on their face but no one felt more confused than Nami, "Hey wait a second Robin; are you saying he's an alien?" she looked over to her left to see a startled Naruto.

Robin giggled at her friend's comment before responding, "Does he look like an alien Nami?"

The tangerine lover looked at the blond's sculpted features and sapphire orbs, "No...But what do you mean by he is not from this world?" Naruto observed the two Straw Hat ladies. Thankful for him, the two ladies were the ones having the conversation as he was too speechless to have.

"After Naruto-san collapsed, I did some research in the library to confirm what I thought was the explanation for his unexpected arrival."

"And what did you find?" Nami questioned her roommate.

"I found a theory. The Dimension Window theory that states that there are an infinite number of dimensions or universes. And these universes are stacked up next to one another like books on a shelf. It seems that Naruto-san somehow left his book and ended up on ours."

All of a sudden Naruto dashed out of his seat and grabbed with edge of the table with force. "WHERE'S YOUR PROOF!? THIS. CAN'T BE. I'M-"

The whole crew jerked in shock from the blond's sudden eruption. Muscles tensed and alarms were raised. They knew Naruto single handedly destroyed a massive pirate ship, so they were slightly afraid of him.

Sanji tensed his legs and Zoro reached for Shuusui. Robin darted from her seat with her arms reached and palms facing Naruto.

"Naruto-san, please remain calm. I know it doesn't make sense but please let me explain." The raven haired women pleaded with concern and sympathy. The enraged blond looked at Robin's concerned expression.

Turning his attention on to the rest of the Straw hat pirates who looked prepared for a fight. He swallowed and inhaled. All the built up energy within him gradually faded and he slowly found himself sitting on his chair, though his hands remained gripped on the table.

"I'm sorry to say this but I believe you have entered into another universe by breaking through a dimension window." Robin explained, sitting back down on her chair. Naruto looked at her in a way that signalled her to continue with her explanation.

"There have only been a handful of people who had ever said to have witness a dimension window. Last night I came across a 150 year old journal from a researcher who was labelled mentally unstable because he wrote about a strange crack in the sky. Sounds familiar? This researcher wrote on his journal about how he had travelled through the air and into a new world, this world to be precise. He told people about the phenomenon but no one believed him. They thought he was crazy and ignored the poor man. In the journal, he had theorised that that crack in the air is caused when two dimensions came into contact and left a scar, the crack you saw was that scar. Naruto-san, I believe you have forced your way into that scar and ended up here."

The room quickly filled with a spine tingling silence as everyone absorb Robin's explanation. Naruto's face turned pale, realising the truth of his situation. He was in a different universe.

His mind was in the middle of an inner conflict between rational reasoning and biased opinions. Deep down he didn't want to accept the fact that he was transported into a whole new world. But he could tell from Robin's sincere tone that she wasn't lying, she had no reason to. Naruto stared down on to the white table cloth, unable to interpret his emotions. Confusion, denial, sorrow and astonishment all felt like they were rolled up into one big emotion.

"Is, is there a way back?" Naruto asked with fear. Though the tone in his voice sounded like he already knew the answer.

Robin lowered her head in grave disappointment, "I am so sorry. Dimension Windows are not something that just occurs every other day, nor can it be artificial produced. They are a naturally occurring phenomenon that no one can predict. I'm sorry, I'm afraid you're stuck here."

His chest experienced shots of pain as soon as Robin stopped talking. The last sentence dropped on Naruto like a ton of bricks. The entire Straw Hat crew stared at him with eyes of sympathy and concern.

Despite the emotional war raging within him, Naruto was able to think relatively clearly.

_'This is totally crazy, there's no way, but... that would explain everything. How I ended up here. Why Kakashi-sensei and Sakura are missing, why I can't sense chakra from anyone. I guess I really am in a different universe. There must be a way back, there must be! Whatever it is, I will find it, and also I know Kakashi-sensei, Baa-chan and the others won't give up in finding me.'_

With that thought, a new ray of hope enlightened Naruto. He felt a sudden shift of emotions. He felt reassured and hopeful. It had been a while since anyone had spoken since Robin's explanation and some of the pirates' patience was running thin. Just before Sanji was about to break the silence, Nami's voice rung in everyone's ears.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Naruto was brought back from his thoughts and turned his gaze away from the table and into the eyes of the orange haired navigator. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. It's just a lot to take in, ya know." Naruto said weakly with a half-smile that fooled no one.

"You sure?" Nami asked with more demand.

"Yeah, really. I'll figure something out ha-ha." The blond replied with laugh and a bigger more convincing smile, rubbing the back of his head in the process.

The crew was astonished at the stranger's laidback reaction. It was unbelievable for someone to be so carefree knowing they just lost everything they once knew. But not wanting to spoil the new, more up lifting mood, everyone chose to follow Naruto's emotional lead.

"You know we're here to listen if you ever need to talk." Nami explained as assuring as she could to comfort Naruto who was obviously masking his emotions.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Naruto answered, causing both Straw Hat ladies to smile.

"So, I guess since you answered my questions, it's only fair that I answer yours, fire away." Naruto declared openly.

The pirates gave each other questioning looks wondering who should ask and most importantly what to ask. Eye brows were raised and heads shook in refusal. However, since Luffy was captain, the questioning looks eventually targeted him.

Luffy noticed and decided to take responsibility. He looked forward to where Naruto was sitting right across the rectangular table.

"Who are you?" The captain asked plainly.

The whole crew stared at Luffy like he just asked the most stupid question in the world. But then they realized that they really have no clue who this guy really was, especially now knowing that he was from an entire different universe.

Everyone's eyes slowly turned to Naruto who adjusted his headband.

"My name is Naruto Uzu... I mean, Namikaze. A shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village, the son of the Fourth Hokage and the jinjuriki of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox." Naruto answered proudly.

Although he had known his true heritage years ago, he was still adjusting to the fact that his surname was truly Namikaze.

Looking at the faces across the table, the pirates looked at him like he grew a second head and had spoken in alien language.

The silence was broken by four astounded voices.

"Did you say SHINOBI?!" Luffy, Chopper, Brook and Usopp shouted in amazement with stars in their eyes and practically drooling on the floor.

"Yeah. Oh right, you probably don't have shinobi in this dimension, do you?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-san, but I think I speak for everyone here when I say we don't have a clue what you said." Robin half joked with her fingers covering her mouth to hide her giggle.

"Oh I guess you're right. I'm sorry." Naruto smiled apologetically. "I think it's best to start from the beginning..."


	3. A New Life

Chapter 3

"The place I call home is known as The Village Hidden in The Leafs..."

Naruto trailed off to explain the basic structure and functions of a ninja and a village. He explained how the village was divided between normal civilians and shinobi, the duties and responsibilities of a shinobi, the five great nations, how each nation's shinobi forces are made up of multiple ninja clans and finally the roles of the kages.

Naruto mentally chuckled when he saw the bewildered look on every single persons face around the table as they tried to absorb the string of information he had to explain. Once they finally had a vague concept of the village and shinobi, the questions rained down upon him.

"So let me get this straight-" Nami paused to collect her thoughts, "You come from a place called the Hidden Leaf Village and you go on missions requested by other lands to earn money?"

Naruto shut his eyes, folded his arms and nodded.

"There are other shinobi and shinobi clans in your village with different abilities?" Asked Chopper

Naruto continued to nod.

"And there are four other nations like yours with different kages to lead and protect the villagers?" Franky quizzed.

"Yup."

"Didn't you mention that you're the son of the Fourth Hokage? Isn't that right? " Robin asked intensively.

"Ah, I see you picked up on that." Naruto commented, "But yes, my father was once the leader and the strongest shinobi of my village. But I only came to know about that a few years ago though since it was decided to keep it a secret from me since birth by the Third Hokage."

"Why?" asked the orange haired women whose face was filled with curiosity and interest in the blond's background.

Naruto scratched the side of his head and weakly smiled "That's a long and boring story I'm sure you don't want to hear it. But back to my father, he considered one of strongest shinobi of his time and died a hero protecting the village along with his wife and new born baby from a demon."

"D-d-d-demon?!" Usopp asked, failing to stop his stutter and chattering teeth.

"Yes, the nine tails demon." Naruto confirmed, then trailed off to explain what tailed beasts were and how they varied in tails and abilities.

"... And the nine tails is the most powerful, dangerous and most unforgiving out of all the tailed beasts."

Kurama smirked arrogantly.

"Then how did your father defeat a monster like that?" Sanji asked respectfully.

Naruto lowered his head, stared at the table cloth for a second then replied, "It cost him his and my mother's lives. But he sealed the nine tail's chakra..." Naruto thought and realised he has yet to explain the concept of chakra yet. "Or life force if you will, into his new born baby, me." The blond explained with emotionless words.

"WHAATT?!" the pirates screamed in perfect unison, "But why would he do that to you?" Luffy asked with deep sympathy.

"Uhh, that's another really long story. I'd be here all night if I were to tell you every boring detail." Naruto laughed to himself.

All of a sudden the laughs stopped and a serious face adorned on Naruto's face, "So anyways, do you guys wanna meet him?"

"W-who?" Brook question with obvious fear and anticipation.

"Kurama of course, the nine tailed demon fox."

Everyone jerked from their seats and didn't realise in the process they had slightly leaned away from the blond ninja.

"W-w-what do you mean meet?" Nami questioned apprehensively, feeling her spine tingle from anticipation.

Naruto grew became concerned that he had terrified the pirate crew to think he was about to unleash evil upon them. He reached out his arms and waved with both hands to in defence and explained.

"Don't worry. He is not going to hurt you. Besides, you've kinda met already."

"We have?" Luffy asked.

Closing his eyes and folding his arms once again, Naruto stayed quiet for a second until he was sure he'd grabbed everyone's attention. The pirates watched in great anticipation to see what was planning. Suddenly, his eye lids flashed open and the straw hats were met with a familiar pair of blood shot red eyes with black thin slits for pupils that looked like the personification of death itself. The whisker marks on his face grew thicker, his teeth became sharper and hair became longer.

"Y-your eyes." Zoro pointed out.

"It's the same as yesterday when you changed." Sanji finished with a hint of alarm.

"W-what's going on?" The navigator stammered. Naruto's new red eyes looked around the eyes of everyone in the room before he spoke.

**"Hello pirates, I'm the Nine tailed Demon Fox, Kurama."** the fox said with his deep intimidating voice.

The crew instinctively came on high alert despite Naruto's warning that he would not hurt them.

"Ehhh, what happened to you?! Do you have split personalities or something?!" Nami freaked.

**"No, young lady. I'm the tailed beast Kurama. My existence is merely stored within Naruto. We are two entities into one body."** Kurama explained slowly.

Mystified faces remained staring at Naruto, except Luffy's who had the look of amazement from conversing with a demon.

"But that doesn't explain how there are two living entities are living in one body?" Robin asked out of nowhere.

**"Allow me to explain. On the night of Narutos birth, I was summoned and controlled by a man who named himself Madara at the time. I was manipulated to destroy Naruto's village and for some parts of it I did. However, Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father, the Yondaime Hokage and his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, sacrificed their lives to keep this boy safe. Minato sealed my chakra within Naruto's new born body for two reasons. The first was to put an end to my rampage and the second was because he believed that one day in the future, Naruto would bring peace in the shinobi world."**

The looks of anxiety and alertness from the straw hats slowly faded and were exchanged for one of sorrow and sympathy.

"So he's an... orphan?" Nami asked softly, so soft that it's almost as if she whispered it. Her head sunk as her long orange bangs covered her face.

"Nami..." Luffy replied with worry and understanding.

Everyone had known sorrow and despair in their past but none knew the feeling of losing their parents better than Nami. She had never known her biological parents and her adopted mother was murdered right before her eyes at a very young age. She knew what it was like being an orphan so she shared Naruto's pain.

**"Yes, He has been an orphan all his life. His childhood however is a different story. Since the demon that destroyed almost half the village was within him, the villagers shunned and ostracised him. He grew up with no friends, no family, no one to talk to and he didn't know why. It was years later that he learnt that it was because I was locked up inside him that all the villagers hated him."**

Luffy couldn't believe what he was hearing, he clenched his fist so hard it began to shake and every muscle on his body tensed. "But why?! He didn't do anything wrong. He and his parents saved everyone. So why was he being punished for something he didn't do?!" Luffy cried out in an emotional rant, asking the question that everyone had in their minds.

**"This boy was viewed nothing but the incarnation of the demon about whom parents told frightening stories to their children at night."** Kurama spoke with disgust,** "His father wanted Naruto to be the hero of that terrible night 20 years ago not to blamed for it."**

"That's- terrible!" Robin declared wide eyed.

**"Indeed it was, he lived through hell for many years. However, He'd already forgiven the villagers and the village for what they done to him years ago. Right now, he is actually one of the most powerful and respectable shinobi in the Leaf.**" Kurama laughed at the irony.

**"It's a sore subject but if you want to talk about it I'm sure he will."** The fox finished.

With that, the mood in the room began to pick up again. All the anger and resentment for Naruto's villagers slipped away and was exchanged with happiness from Naruto's success story.

"Kurama-san?" Robin asked, shocking the nine tails fox at how calmly she addressed him, "I can't help notice hearing this word 'chakra' over and over again; Naruto-san said it was like a person's life force? Is that true?" Robin quizzed with her curiosity reaching its peak.

**"Uh, essentially yes. I think it's best for the kit to explain the concept of chakra, so I'll take my leave. Farewell pirates"** Kurama closed Naruto's eye lids shut, and slowly the thick whisker marks on his cheeks returned to their thinner state and his hair a shortened a few centimetres.

Once Naruto had opened his eyes again, he was greeted with different emotions on people's faces. Some were surprised to see him back to normal. Others had the look of respect, while others looked sympathetic.

The blond scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly, "I guess he told you guys a little too much, huh?" He laugh to himself.

"My childhood is a story for another dinner maybe, right now you want to know about chakra, right Robin?"

"Hai."

"Mm, what's the easiest way to explain this?" Naruto pinched his chin thought, "Ah! I got it!"

The pirates' curiosity peaked.

"Just watch." Naruto cheekily smiled.

Sitting upright on his chair and extending his right arm with a face up open palmed hand. The pirates couldn't help but think that this pose looked strangely familiar.

All of a sudden, a swirling high pitched noise entered the room followed by a memorable blue spiralling ball of energy in Narutos extended hand. The straw hats watched in amazement as they finally get to see up close on what had destroyed an enemy ship. They all leaned in forward to gain a better view of the ball of energy.

"Sugoi! How did you do that?" Luffy queried with great interest..

Naruto stared into his newly formed Rasengan. "This, is chakra." Leaving everyone in the room completely baffled.

"OW, What do you mean that's chakra? What is that?" Franky quizzed with sincere confusion.

Looking up at Franky for a second then returning to the rasengan, Naruto replied. "This ball here is called the rasengan, and the blue energy within it is my chakra."

The pirates remained silent as they waited for Naruto to continue with his explanation. "You see, where I'm from, people are born with this inner energy known as chakra, but it's up to them whether to develop it or not."

"So it's a choice?" Nami asked,

"Yes, if you don't wish to become a shinobi then you don't get taught how to mould chakra." Naruto explained.

"Mould?" Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, you see, inside every shinobi there are two different types of chakras. The physical chakra within a person's physical body and the spiritual chakra which resides in a person's mind. Mixing the two chakras together allows the shinobi to use ninjutsu."

"And what is ninjutsu?" Sanji retorted with a furrowed eye brow.

"Mmm, that's quite difficult to explain, I'm not really the book smart type," Naruto laughed for a second then paused, "But this thing here is ninjutsu." "Naruto pointed his left index finger to the spiralling ball.

Luffy leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, "So it's a mystery energy."

"No you idiot he just explained it to us!" Nami snapped back to her captain, causing Naruto to chuckle, dispelling his rasengan into nothingness.

"So did you use this 'ninjutsu' to destroy that pirate ship yesterday?" Robin queried

Naruto nodded. "The orange clothing that appeared out of nowhere on my body was chakra, but not mine. I used Kurama's chakra not only to strengthen my Futon Rasenshuriken but also to extend my range on another jutsu, the Shunshin no jutsu."

Eyes filled with questions emerged from the pirates faces. "Futon rasen-? Shunshi-?" Usopp questioned.

"Futon Rasenshuriken" Naruto answered "It's a jutsu that I created myself. It involves mixing my chakra nature and chakra form. You don't want me to get into the technical part of chakra believe me. But yes it is what I used to deal with the other pirate ship." He said proudly.

"Y-you created that, that thing?!" Nami questioned.

"Yeah, and it wasn't an easy task I'll tell you that much." Naruto chuckled to himself.

"But how did you get there and come back so fast?" asked the raven haired archaeologist, "that ship was far into the horizon? You just disappeared then reappeared?"

Naruto understood why Robn's called the brains of the ship. She asks her questions well, "The answer to that is the Shunshin no Jutsu. It's a technique that allows me to travel from one spot to the other at blinding speeds. This jutsu is usually used for short distant travels because it can eat up a lot of chakra if used carelessly. However, since I used Kurama's chakra, it allowed me to travel faster and to greater distances."

"T-that's amazing" Nami responded with great admiration.

"Yeah! Tell me about it!" Luffy agreed.

"Umm, if you guys don't mind, I have another question of my own." Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Sure, what is it?" The captain assured the blond.

Naruto paused to ensure that everyone was listening. "I know you guys are pirates but what exactly do you guys do?"

The whole crew looked at one another as in misunderstanding. They didn't even know where to begin to answer that question. it was Luffy who broke the silence.

"We are the Straw Hat pirates and we are looking for the One Piece!" The captain shouted with excitement, earning a small smile from the rest of his crew.

The lost shinobi narrowed his eyes, "One Piece?"

"Everyone, Shinobi-san here is from another dimension, Remember? Let's start with the basics?" Robin interrupted with a smile.

_'Shinobi-san?'_ Naruto mentally whispered to himself.

For the next half an hour, Naruto studied intensely as the crew took it in turns to explain the details about the One Piece, Gold Roger, the Marines, the World Government, the War Lords, the bounty system, bounty hunters, the Grand Line, New World and the concept of devil fruit powers.

It took a while for Naruto to absorb all the information, though if there was any doubt that he was in a new dimension, it was certainly gone now.

"Okay wait, so you're telling me that you guys are searching for the previous pirate king's treasure the One Piece?"

The pirates nodded in unison.

"Some of you have these powers by eating a devil fruit?"

"Yup" Luffy replied, ginning widely, "But you have Marines, the World Government, the Shichibukai and bounty hunters chasing after you every single day?" Naruto asked sounding more curious with every word that left his mouth.

"Yeah..." said Zoro lazily.

Naruto took a moment to confirm his thoughts then released a small chuckle. "You guys are crazy, you know that right." The blond joked whilst rubbing the back of his yellow hair and laughing to himself.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BLONDIE?!" Zoro shouted ridiculously, leaving Luffy laughing his ass off in his chair from Zoro's reaction. The rest of the crew smiled and laughed along.

The captain readjusted in his seat and rubbed the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"You're funny, Naruto." Luffy spoke whilst giggling.

Moments later Luffy's laughter died down and there were smiles all around in the Thousand Sunny kitchen.

Luffy punched his fist and smirked, "That's that! Naruto, join my crew!" The captain declared with utmost confidence.

"EEEHHH?!" shouted the rest of the pirates in perfect harmony.

"Don't decide things by yourself!" Zoro and Sanji screamed at their captain.

"Ohh? Why not? He's super strong and funny. Why wouldn't I want him in my crew?" The rubber man replied with a chuckle and a grin.

Zoro and Sanji sighed in defeat, however they both admit to themselves that their captain is absolutely right.

"He is strong, I give him that." Sanji finally admitted.

"And I guess he is not the most annoying guy in the world." The green haired swordsman reluctantly admitted while giving the blond cook an implying stare.

"Are you saying I'm the most annoying guy in the world?!" The cook lashed out.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "Isn't it obvious, baaakaa."

After a watching another episode of Zoro's and Sanji's verbal assaults, Luffy laughing at the name callings and Nami finally breaking the fight, there was an eerie silence when Naruto and Luffy had stared into each other's eyes, "So? What do you say, join my crew." The Straw Hat captain insisted.

Naruto continued his stare into Luffy's eyes to ensure that this wasn't some joke he was playing, but Luffy's eyes displayed nothing but truth and determination which shocked the blond shinobi. He'd never met someone who had so much faith and trust in him so quickly before.

"Y-you don't even know me? Why would you-"

"I know plenty enough, I know you're strong and a nice guy and that's all I really need to know. Join my crew." Luffy insisted once again.

The rest of the crew mentally sighed and shook their heads at their overly trusting captain. Though they knew he had a point, Naruto had done nothing but help and respect them.

The shinobi considered the proposal in his head for a moment before replying, _'Could I really be a pirate? I mean they are nice and trustworthy people and they've helped me so much. But, I got to get to the village, it's my home.'_

"I don't know, Luffy. It all sounds tempting really, but my village..." The blond dropped his gaze down on to the table.

"Come on now captain." Sanji interrupted as he stood from his seat, "The guy has been a lot lately, don't make it more confusing for him. Give him some time to think and I'm sure he'll have a definite answer soon."

"And everyone should go to sleep, it's getting late and I still need to clean these plates." The cook ordered.

With that, the rest of the crew also stood from their seats and made their way towards their rooms with the noise of several conversations occurring at once.

"But Sanji, I wanted more food!"

"Wow, when did it get so late?"

"I don't know. All I know is I'm going to sleep good tonight!"

"Luffy is not going to give up on Naruto so easily, is he?"

"You know how stubborn our captain is."

Naruto stood clueless not knowing where to go or what to do.

"Oi Franky!"

The cyborg turned around to face the voice that called him, "What is it Sanji?"

"Take Naruto here to the guest bedroom. He should be alright there for the time being."

_2 Hours Later_

It has been a couple of hours since the dramatics of dinner in the straw hat kitchen. The time was reaching 12:30 and the night was deafened by silence. The pirates were all confined in the comforts of their own rooms as Naruto was escorted to the guest bedroom.

Darkness consumed the room of Nami and Robin. The ladies were tucked in their beds just a few meters away from one another only separated by small bedroom desk with a lamp on top. They had already said their good nights half an hour ago but there was something different in the air tonight that kept the two ladies awake.

Nami was facing with her back to Robin with her knees curled up and her arms folded around her chest. She didn't know why but she couldn't stop replaying the conversation in the kitchen in her head. When she thought about Naruto, there's this itch at the back of her head to prevented her from sleeping.

The navigator felt extremely happy that she now knew more about him and where he was from, though she also couldn't shake the heavy feeling in her heart knowing that the blond is now stuck in a completely new world and losing everything that was normal to him.

She thought about what it would be like if she were in his shoes. Being transported to another universe and losing all her crewmates and everything that was normal to her in the process. The heavy feeling in her heart suddenly felt like someone had crushed it with all their might.

Nami's body clenched from the visualisation of being alone, desperate and confused, _'I can't believe how laid back he is about all this, if it were me... he must be hiding his true emotions, probably to spare us the burden. That must be it, he must be so broken right now. He's sleeping on some stranger's ship. I should make sure he's okay.'_

Just as Nami was about to leave her bed, Robin's voice rang through her ears, almost scaring the life out of her, "You're awake, right?" The archaeologist suggested with confidence.

_'How did she know?'_ The tangerine lover flinched in her bed from the voice of the supposed-to-be-asleep Robin.

Nami remained still not knowing how to make her next move. In the end, she sat up straight, leaned on the back headboard of the bed and stared deeply into her lap. "Um, yeah, but I don't know why." She lied for some reason unknown to her.

"Does it have to do with a certain blond shinobi?" Robin questioned with a hint of tease. Nami didn't see it but she could have sworn Robin had said that with a tiny smile on her face. The navigator's face turned cherry red as her mind freaked, _'Is she psychic now, too?'_

"What?! No, of course not." She thanked her luck that the room was dark so Robin couldn't see her blushing.

"Nami, I can tell from the way you've been looking at him since the very moment he appeared… you him find him cute, don't you?" Teased the older Straw Hat.

Nami's blush deepened, "Huh? Don't be ridiculous?!" She darted her attention towards Robin's bed despite knowing she wouldn't be able to see her, "It's not like that, I. I just feel sorry for him, that's all."

Robin paused for a second to think about her next response. She smiled when she finally figured it out, "If you say so..." She replied mischievously to provoke the younger lady.

Nami instantly felt her skin crawl and her blood boil, she couldn't understand why Robin was pushing such a crazy idea.

Through sheer instincts, the girl known as The Cat Burglar stood from her bed and walked towards the door.

Robin's smile grew as she heard the footsteps towards their door, but she had to maintain the act. She switched her position on the bed to look towards the door. "Hey I'm sorry, where are you going?" The raven haired women lied beautifully.

Nami stopped half way out the door. "I'm just going to get some fresh air, don't worry I'll be back soon."

With that, Nami gently closed the bedroom doors and began to her journey towards the guest bedroom. Robin laid her head on the soft pillow feeling rather proud of her self.

_Moments Later_

_'So there I was stranded in the middle of a deserted beach, not knowing where I was or how I ended up here. That's when I came to the conclusion that—'_

Knock Knock Knock

Naruto flinched in shock and stopped his reading. He looked away from the journal on the table and looked questionably at the bedroom door, _'It's so late, I wonder who that could be?'_

"Come in." Naruto responded being too lazy to walk over and open the door. His curiosity to find the identity of this late night visitor increased as the door opened excruciatingly slow with a creaking sound. The first thing the blond saw was several strands of long wavy orange hair. Nami pushed her head through the free space between the doors while hiding the rest of her behind it.

Naruto on the right side of the room, he was sitting on a wooden chair by a desk. She noticed that there was an open book on the table which meant that he must have been reading.

"Hey, is it alright for me to come in? I'm not disturbing something, am I?"

"Hey," Naruto replied happily with a smile, pushing himself to stand, "No, it's okay, come on in." He gestured her to sit on the bed behind him.

She smiled weakly, making her way towards the bed.

Naruto couldn't help observed and gulp at the sight of Nami's set of clothes. A single white buttoned shirt that left the top three buttons undone to expose her cleavage, the shirt was just long enough to cover pink hot pants, creating the illusion the she wore nothing but that formal but seductive shirt.

Naruto mentally chuckled at how much he admired this girl's self-confidence.

As soon as Nami sat on the edge of the right side of the bed, Naruto sat down on his chair to face her. She notices that his headband was placed right beside leg,and without thinking, she picked it up and took a closer look.

Immediately, she figured how rude it was to start playing with someone else possession. So she gave Naruto a peculiar look, one that asked for permission.

The shinobi gave a small nod to as a response. By watching her face, the blond could instantly tell that something was bothering her.

_'A joke might be a good way to break the ice.'_

"So... I guess you haven't had enough of me for one day?" He joked nervously with a small smile.

"What!? It's not that kind of visit, idiot!" Nami shouted back with a bright red face, holding the urge to hit him like she would anyone else.

Naruto laughed to himself and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, it was just a joke. Anyway, what can I do for you, Miss Navigator?" The blond said with an intrigued smile.

Nami's momentary moment of happiness swiftly disappeared when she remembered the purpose of her visit. "Hey, why did you lie to us earlier?" The cat burglar whispered, purposely avoiding eye contact.

The question shook Naruto to his core. It was so sudden and unexpected that he could not come up with a meaningful reply, "W-what do you m-"

"I mean, if it was me, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I suddenly I lost my friends and family." Nami interrupted with sorrow filled words. Her eyes focused on her fingers which were tracing the lines of the leaf symbol.

The shinobi finally understood why Nami looked so conflicted, _'She's worried about me? She's_...'

"Hey, look at me." Naruto leaned in, lowered his head and grabbed her wrist to capture her attention. "I'm telling you, I'm okay." He pulled his best fake smile.

"Don't lie to me!" Nami snapped, "There's no way you can be okay. This whole situation is not okay! You've... you've lost so much already and now you're..."

"Alright."

His voice was serious, a complete change from his last sentence. Nami's eyes shot open and her fists clenched. She noticed that Naruto's hand was still attached to her wrists and quickly felt guilty for enjoying the physical contact despite the circumstances. A ghostly silence quickly filled the room.

"You want to know the truth?" Naruto deepened his stare into her eyes, "I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll never get to see my friends or my village again." His voice was deep, slow and shaky. For a while the room felt like time had stopped, no one moved, no one made a noise. For a short moment, they were just two people in a room, holding each other.

"Naruto, you–"

"But I have faith in my friends. I have faith that they're doing everything they can to bring me back." The blond interrupted with his cheerful and optimistic aura returning.

"And besides, I have you, Luffy and the rest of you guys looking after me. That's why I'm not that worried." He smiled innocently, giving Nami the reassurance she needed to calm her uneasy heart.

The navigator quickly blushed at Naruto's goofy grin, causing her to pout and look away, "Jeez, you're just like Luffy. Overly trust worthy of complete strangers." She mumbled.

Naruto laughed at her comparison, even he had to admit he saw the resemblance, "Nevertheless, thank you for checking up on me.." The blond gave her wrist a thankful squeeze and gently released his hold.

A wave of dissatisfaction hit Nami in the middle of her chest as soon as Naruto had broken off their physical connection. But the feeling was momentary as she noticed she missed something very important.

"Wait, does that mean you're—"

"Yes." He answered quickly and firmly, "I'm going to accept Luffy's offer and join your crew."

Excitement and happiness surged through Nami.

"That's great! Luffy is going to be so happy when he hears this!" She squealed with over-excitement, "Wait a minute though, what made you change your mind? I mean you were so conflicted about joining earlier?"

Naruto turned around and reached for the open book on the desk and showed it to the girl, "Because I'm not as big of an idiot as people think." He half smiled, "When Robin gave me this book earlier, I finally realised I could really be stuck here. Forever."

"What kind of book is it?"

"A journal."

"You don't mean the journal that Robin was talking about journal?"

"Yes, it explains exactly what happened to me. Though, I still have hope that my friends can someday bring me back, I've accepted that I don't know when or if that day would ever come. So I guess, if I really am stuck, I have to build a new life here. There's no point in being sad and feeling sorry for myself." Naruto explained.

"Well, that makes sense..."

"And also, I do feel a little indebted to you since you guys have been constantly helping my careless butt since I got here." He chuckled softly, "Plus, I know for a fact that I can trust all of you like anyone of my friends back home."

There was an eerie paused before Nami replied sceptically.

"That's unusual?"

"What is?"

"People don't really trust pirates that too often, what makes you say that you can trust us so easily?"

"Ah right, you've said that pirates have a bad reputation in this world. Why, you ask?"

Nami nodded curiously.

"Because I know you're not evil. All of you."

Nami's eyes squinted, "How can you know something like that?"

"Kurama's chakra has the ability to sense if someone has evil intents in their hearts. He told me that you guys are evil free." He gave her a goofy thumbs up.

"Really? We have no traces of evil? Even Zoro? We must be the worse pirates in the world." Nami laughed to herself in shame.

Naruto laughed alone, but his friendly exterior quickly vanished, "But Nami, if I do join your crew, I have a condition that must be met." The conversation turned serious.

"W-what kind of condition?"

"I know Robin says it's pretty much impossible but... if I ever come across another dimension window... I'm going to go through it." Naruto explained confidently.

"Oh..." was all Nami would muster at Naruto's condition. Though the disappointment in her voice was clear.

"That's um, not usually how joining a pirate crew works but... I'll talk to Luffy. Knowing how much he wants you to join he'll probably not care about the condition."

A weak and guilty smile grew Naruto's face. "Thanks, I'm sorry that I can't fully commit to this crew, it's just, I still want to fulfil my dream someday."

"Hokage right? You said earlier your dream was to become the Hokage of your village?"

"Yes. And regardless of all that's happened in the last two days, I haven't given up on that dream."

Inspired by his words, Nami felt herself melt on the spot from the radiance of Naruto's determination, _'He has no idea how similar he is to Luffy.'_ She happily thought to herself.

"Although you know, if you stay with this crew long enough, maybe you won't be able to get enough of me and you wouldn't want to go back." She teased with a smug smirk, referring to his previous joke.

Naruto caught on and played along, "Really now? We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

Nami puffed a breath, "It's not wise to underestimate me, you know. You'll learn that if you stick along for long enough." She bluffed playfully, making Naruto smile to himself.

"You're funny, Nami." He complimented small grin showing off his white teeth.

No one said anything for a small while as strange moment of silence dawned upon the two. It was a feeling that signalled the end of their conversation, a feeling Nami didn't welcome.

She couldn't point a finger on it but somehow, talking to Naruto was like talking to another member of the crew. It felt like she has known him for years, there was a sense of comfort and ease when it they talked.

Naruto stared at the motionless Nami that looked incredibly shy as if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the strength to do so, "Is there anything else I can do for you while you're here?"

Nami fidgeted with the headband in her hands, "Well, um, since I can't sleep and you're not doing anything, you think you can tell me more stories?" She asked shyly, resembling like a 10 year old girl.

"Huh? Like what kind of stories?"

"Oh, I don't know like, personal experiences, the ins and outs of being a shinobi, anything and everything." Nami suggested optimistically.

"You know, if I were to tell you everything you could be here all night." Naruto joked with frowned teasing eye brows.

Nami only smiled and giggled at his joke.

"Okay, if you're that determined, I guess I have no choice. What's a good story? Ah! Well there was this one mission where I..." Naruto continued talking for several minutes to talk about some mission he had done in the past.

Nami was astonished by it all and laughed hysterically at his tale. She watched him closely as he shared his story with such flare and compassion and couldn't help but feel an aura of serenity and peace that she only felt when with Luffy.

"...so yeah, in the end, we just ended up having to eating the whole thing." Naruto chuckled at his own joke. Nami continued to laugh till her sides hurt.

"That's so crazy! I can't believe you had to do all that?"

"Yeahh, sometimes you can get weird missions like those." Their laughs slowly died down until there was a moment of silent in the room.

"I feel like I've been talking too much today." Naruto confessed, "Why don't you tell me one of your stories? I mean, if I'm going to join this crew I have to know everything you guys been through right?"

"Yeah... I guess that makes sense. Well, let's see..." Nami thought carefully about where to begin and what she should share.

"When we first started at the Grand Line, it was only me, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp..."

Nami continued with her stories for what seemed like forever. The two were so concentrated and fascinated by the exchange of each other's stories that they hadn't noticed that it had been three hours since their conversation started.

Purposefully, Naruto decided to avoid mentioning Sakura's and Sasuke's names in any of his stories for obvious reasons. Thinking about those two played with his emotions far too much, especially now after his rejection that still plagues his mind with jealousy and irritation. There was no telling what would happen to him if he spoke about his two team-mates.

Likewise, Nami noted to stay away from memories that could trigger Naruto to ask about her past. Her business with Arlong was still and would probably always be a sensitive topic that certifies tears. She didn't want to risk him seeing her cry.

Laughing to Nami's latest story, Naruto wiped off the tear in his eyes and leaned back on his chair.

"Okay, so, big whales, saving kingdoms, floating islands in the sky, starting war against the World Government, Water cities, Zombie island ships, Bubble place, two years apart, deep sea fish cities, fire and Ice Island, saving another kingdom called Dressrosa and a giant walking elephant island." Naruto spoke while counting his fingers.

Nami was taken aback for a second as she realised just how much she and the crew have gone through in together since met Luffy.

"Is there anything you guys haven't done?" He joked with admiration.

"What? Why do you sound so amazed? After everything you told me, my stories aren't even worth mentioning."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I doubt that—"

"You've been on missions someone could only dream of, fought off invasions, huge sand monsters, befriend it, saved your entire village from this guy called Pain and saved the entire world." Nami snapped back with amazement and disbelief, mimicking Naruto and counted with her fingers.

Naruto was fully surprised that Nami was able to remember everything he said throughout the three hours they spent talking. But he felt a sudden rush of shyness from hearing the impressed tone in her voice.

"Well when you put it like that... I didn't do it alone though, I always had baa-chan, Jiraiya-shishou, my senseis, friends and team-mates. Even my parents for a little while, So don't sound so impressed." He chuckled innocently.

She responded smiling back to him. Despite the happy face and aura Nami was displaying deep down something was bothering her.

_'He has talked about his 'teammates' all the night long, it's obvious they must be close friends so why hasn't even mentioned their names? Oh what the hell, what's the harm in asking?'_

"Hey, Naruto."

The jinjuriki jerked minutely at the sudden change of tone. He gave Nami a questioning look that told her to continue, "You've talked about your team-mates so much and I can tell they mean a great deal to you, but you haven't even told me their names yet, I don't know if you forgot or something but it's just weird, ya know?"

"Ah—" The one topic he didn't want to explore but here he was.

"Um, earlier you said you wanted me to talk about my tattoo, right?"

"Yeah...?" Nami questioned wondering how and if this is related to her question.

"I got it after the war from the Raikage..."

Nami realised from Naruto's surprised face and sudden change of subject that she may have hit a nerve, _'There must be a reason for him wanting to avoid talking about his team-mates. I better not push any further, I'm sure he would have told me if he wanted to.'_

"The Raikage's right hand man and the previous owner of this one of a kind tattoo, Darui, died in battle." Naruto spared a moment to think about all those who lost theirlives in that dreadful war.

"I'm sorry." Nami whispered, she felt bad even though she had never met these people.

Naruto nodded. "After the final battle, the Raikage thanked me for saving his brother, my mentor Bee and the Shinobi forces. As a sign of gratitude and loyalty towards the peace treaty between the great 5 nations, he gave me this." He displayed the tattoo on his left shoulder.

"Okay? But how does giving you a tattoo show gratitude and loyalty?" She quizzed and rightfully so.

Naruto chuckled inwardly, realised that his explanation was pretty poor, "Nami, this tattoo is unique and one of the most precious treasures the Village Hidden in the Clouds has. It's actually not even a tattoo but a chakra mark, a lightning chakra mark." The navigator tried her best to suppress the shocked looked on her face.

"W-what's a lightning chakra mark?" She inquired nervously.

Naruto formed a smile from the corner of his mouth, "Well let's just say that you're not the only one who can create lightning." He said teased cheekily, raising his half clenched hand at eye level and began to emit streaks of black lightning that raged in his hand.

Nami nearly jumped off the bed as soon as she realised the black energy around Naruto's hands was indeed lightning.

"W-w-what?! How?!" The orange haired women asked anxiously while leaned away to gain as much distance as possible.

"Don't worry, it's under my full control, you don't have to be scared."

Deciding to trust his word, Nami slowly leaned back forward to inspect the mysterious black streaks of energy. _'It definitely looks like lightning, but black? The way it sounds and even the way it feels, it's definitely lightning. Is the power of chakra he was talking about?'_

"Is this also chakra?"

Naruto nodded, impressed. "You're a fast learner." he complimented, "Yes, this tat- I mean, chakra marker gives its user the ability to wield the one of the strongest lightning in the shinobi world."

"Are you serious? Does it hurt?"

"No? Why would it hurt?"

She snapped angrily, "Because you're holding lightning in your hand, idiot!"

The blond laughed hard and true for a short while. After his moment, he continued, "Well there you have it, the story of my tattoo. Now it's your turn."

"Oh o-okay." Nami looked to her left shoulder with mixed emotions. Although she's proud of the mark on her left shoulder, she never talks about since it has to bring back so many terrible memories of her past.

However, something within her told her that although they just met, she could trust him, "I guess for you to fully understand, I would have to tell you about Arlong." Nami reluctantly explained.

"Who's Arlong?"

Nami paused for a second to prepare herself for the oncoming battle with her emotions.

"Arlong was a pirate and a fishman..."

She began to share her story of her childhood. First her encounters with a pirate named Arlong, then her mother and sister, the deal she made to free her island from Arlong's control, the struggles of stealing and running away from pirates, meeting Luffy and his crew, defeating Arlong and finally setting off to sea.

In the middle of her story, Naruto was shaking in anger and disbelief as he stareed at this deceivingly fragile and soft young women and couldn't believe she was holding on to such a dark history. He swore to himself if he ever sees this Arlong that he would drive a kunai right through his heart. However, his anger began to simmer as soon as her mood lightened up as soon as she met Luffy.

"So there you have it, tangerines and pinwheels." Nami spoke with relieve in her voice.

"Oh, I see that now." Naruto claimed, "So where's Nojiko and your mother now?" he asked innocently.

Nami body flinched at the sound of the question she feared most. The last thing she wanted was for her to talk about Bellemere because when she did, it always ended in tears. She looked down on to her lap to avoid eye contact before she answered reluctantly.

"Nojiko's still at home looking after the tangerine farm... and my mother..."

Her answer was so soft that Naruto could barely understand her. He felt a heart wrenching pain in his chest when he saw a single tear fall from her eyes to her lap. He quickly jumped off his chair and sat down beside her. Craning his head down in an attempt to gain her attention and spoke in his most apologetic voice.

"Hey, why are you crying? If I said something to make you upset, I'm sorry."

"No its not you. it's Arlong."

"Arlong? What did he—"

"Killed my mother."

His eyes expanded impossibly wide. He wanted to be supportive but he couldn't shake the feeling of hate towards Arlong, "Hey, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring back painful memories. But, why? You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to."

She finally lifted her head up to look at Naruto, her eyes were a little sore and eyes still glistening from tears. "Because your one of us now, so I know I can trust you." She explained with a soft teary smile. She looked happy, genuinely happy.

Naruto responded with a smile of relieve that she was normal again. "Jeez, look who's overly trusting now." He teased with a pout.

Nami giggled almost childishly at his joke, but her moment of delight was short lived due to an unexpected comment from the blond.

"You're amazing, Nami. Did you know that? Naruto spoke with seriousness and assurance, instantly creating a blush in her cheeks.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, trying not to sound overly flustered.

"I mean, for you to live through all of that and be able to tell it to a stranger... you really are amazing."

She looked away to hide her rosy red cheeks, "Oh come on, your childhood is worse and, you're not a stranger." She whispered quietly.

The girl gave him a warm smile and looked back down to the black headband in her hands as her mind then cooked up a fun idea. She grabbed both ends of headgear and tied it around her forehead.

"So? How do I look?" She asked him with an innocent wink.

Naruto suppressed a fit of laughter, finding her new accessory completely hilarious.

"It suits you!" He lied supportively, "But..." Naruto leaned and wrapped both of his arms around the back of her head, "It needs to be a little tigh—"

Naruto only just realised it but their faces were now centimetres away from one another, warm air brushing their lips as blue met brown.

Their hearts raced and skin tingled as they tried to find an answer for this new development. Despite the sudden closeness, neither of them moved a single muscle. That was until Nami could have sworn she saw Naruto lean in a fraction of a centimetre towards her lips. All of a sudden she felt him jerk backwards and retract his arms.

"Ah, I'm sorry." He looked away embarrassingly.

"It- it's okay." Nami claimed, giggling lamely to herself. For a short moment the room was brimming with an awkward silence that made the occupants extremely uncomfortable.

However, the silence was finally broken by a certain blond, "It's getting pretty late, huh. We should probably go to sleep."

"You're right, it's almost dawn." She slowly untied the headband on her forehead and offered it back to him.

Naruto stared at it for a second then at the girl, "It's okay, you can borrow it for tonight, seems like you like playing with it."

Nami gave a real but awkward smile at him before she stood and walked toward the door. She opens it and takes a step forward but not before she turns around to get a last glimpse of her new nakama.

"Well then, goodnight."

"Goodnight,vNami."

As soon as she closed Naruto's bedroom door, her body suddenly felt all the fatigue from the lack of sleep and hours of talking. She quietly leaned against the wooden door for a moment.

Shortly after her departure from Naruto's room, Nami found herself slowly opening her bedroom door and reminding herself to be quiet for her sleeping roommate. She got half way across the room until a sudden voice shook her to her core.

"How was the fresh air?" Robin questioned cheekily, but too tired to add a hint of tease.

Nami flinched and remained silent, she held the headband with two hands and stared at it intensely.

"Robin, I think I'm in trouble..."

_Few hours later_

"Breakfast!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the spacious sunlit guest bedroom. Sanji's breakfast call had woken him from a great night's sleep.

After showering a changed into his clothes, Naruto took one last look in the mirror before heading out of the room. As soon as he closed the door, he glanced down the hallway to find two ladies who had also just left their room.

"Nami, Robin."

The blond grabbed their attention and walked towards them.

"Good morning Naruto-san, I hope your first night's sleep on our ship was a pleasant one." Robin asked with her soft smile.

"It was just fine, thanks for asking."

"I'm glad to hear that."

The blond focused on the unusually quiet navigator,

"Good morning Nami, how you feeling? Got enough sleep?"

Nami could feel Robin's teasing eyes glaring down on her but was too embarrassed to do anything about it, "Oh no, no, I'm fine." She said a little too quickly for her liking.

Not wanting to be caught in the middle of their awkward silence, Robin swiftly found an excuse to leave. "Um, I'm going to get a cup of coffee so I'll see you guys in there."

The archaeologist left the immediate area, leaving the two alone.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Here." Nami reached around her back jean back pocket and pulled out Naruto's headband.

He slowly grabbed it and tied it around his forehead. "Thanks."

He couldn't put a finger to it but their interactions felt somewhat different than it did only several hours ago. He felt slightly nervous and giddy and she wasn't any better. All of her confidence in her body language had disappeared and she seemed slightly shy.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you sure you had enough sleep?" Naruto quizzed with a frowned eye brow

"Y-yes! Really, I did, don't worry." Nami lied and plastered her best fake smile, remember the long talk she had with Robin just hours ago.

She focused on him to change the subject, "You really shouldn't be focusing on me, don't you have an announcement to make?"

"Oh right! I almost forgot" Rubbing the back of his neck innocently. "I am a little nervous though, Do you mind helping me out a little?"

"You single-handedly destroyed a pirate ship but this makes you nervous?" Naruto laughed weakly at the logic.

"Well I guess I'm just weird like that." He laughed softly.

"Of course you are, dimension man. C'mon let me take you to Luffy and the rest to give them the good news."

_Kitchen/Dining Room_

"Everyone! Listen up! Someone has to make an announcement." Nami watched the rest of her crews faces which now was plastered with curiosity. She forced Naruto to take a step forward and take the lead.

"Hi, everyone. Luffy, i've made my decision. If you still want me in your crew, I'll gladly accept and help you become the Pirate King."

Nami and Robin smiled away, having known his big announcement already but the rest of the crew were speechlessly stunned, never in a million years did they expect him to join. Luffy stood up from his seat and grew a face-splitting grin. he stretched out his right arm and placed it on Naruto's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Straw Hat Pirates, shishishishi."


	4. Return of an old face

Chapter 4

The Straw Hats overwhelmed faces shifted to one of joy and acceptance. Despite not knowing him very long, Luffy trusted him and wanted him on his crew. The rest of the Mugiwara pirates valued their captain's judgement, especially in people. Brook is fine example of that. So instead of protesting, the crew smiled along with their captain and welcomed their new nakama with open arms.

"See, I told you Luffy gets what he wants." Sanji said, setting food on the table.

"Well at least he's strong, unlike the other blond on this ship." Zoro stared directly at the cook.

"You talking about me you green headed bastard?!"

As Zoro's and Sanji's verbal abuse played in the background, everyone else gathered around Naruto to welcome him to their crew.

Nami stood by and watched their smiling faces and was relieved at how quickly they accepted him as one of their own.

The navigator took a silent moment to herself to relive the conversation she had with her room-mate several hours ago.

_'Nami, you may find him attractive, yes. You're being honest and that's good, but you and I both know that you only met two days ago. Everything you're feeling is probably all physical. Just slow down for a second and get to know him better before you do anything. Remember, he is from a completely different world and what he really needs now are stable friends that will help him through this transition.'_

She took a bite of her meal as Naruto and the rest returned back to their seats.

_'Robin's right, it's probably just physical. I think I've been hanging around these idiots for too long.' _She sighed heavily,_ 'Besides, he's my nakama now. What he really needs are friends that will support him.'_

Naruto gazed above his plate and saw a distracted Nami who looked conflicted with whatever she was thinking. He gently taps her shin with the end of his sandals in an attempt to bring her back into the room. The girl jerked in her seat then shook her head, she looked across to see who it was that kicked her and what she found was a concerned blond.

She simply smiled and nodded then continued with breakfast.

Luffy all of a sudden stood from his seat, "Hey Franky, after we eat why don't you show Naruto the rest of the ship?" He suggested with half chewed food in his mouth.

"That's a SUPER idea!"

"I want to come!" Usopp and Chopper added energetically.

"I would like to tag along too if you don't mind?" asked Robin, surprising the entire room.

"That's not like you, Robin?" Nami asking the entire crews question, making the archaeologist giggled,

"it's not every day you get a chance to meet someone from another universe."

_30 minutes later_

"You guys ready?" Franky asked, punching the air in excitement.

"YEAH!" screamed Usopp and Chopper while Naruto and Robin finished their conversation about his shinobi life.

From the corner of his eye, the jinjuriki spotted a sunbathing navigator in her multicoloured bikini. The mouthwatering sight forced him to take a second to admire her figure, though he quickly banished the thoughts and called out,

"Nami! Come with us?" He yelled across the ship.

She lowered her sunglasses and waved to the small group. "It's okay! I'm good here!"

Naruto slowly nodded in understanding as an over excited cyborg screamed,. "Alright guys, lets begin the tour!"

_Sunny's Head_

"Luffy, I need to speak to you."

The rubber man shots his head around to the new voice.

"Huh? Oh hey Nami, what's up?"

She sits beside him on top of the Sunny's head gazing into the horizon. The two shared a calm relaxing moment of silence.

"So..." She interrupted that blissful silence, "guess our crew just got a little bigger."

"It's great, right? I can't wait for our next adventure!" The captain exclaimed with a huge grin. Though that grin hastily vanished when he noticed to concern in her eyes.

"You okay? You're not feeling sick again are you?"

"What? No. It's not that. It's just, there's something important I need to talk to you about."

Something in her voice caused Luffy to frown. He shifted in his position so he could face her legs crossed.

Nami quickly her captains sudden interest and this brought a new batch anxiousness.

"The thing is..." She looked down to her lap to avoid eye contact, "Well, earlier, Naruto told me that he will only join if we accept one condition."

"Huh? What do you mean... condition?"

She took a long deep breath to prepare herself. It had been on her mind for hours but she really didn't know how her captain, who she has known for years, would react next.

"He said, he would join the crew under one condition, and that condition is that if there is any chance for him to go back to his world, he would."

Several moments of uncertain silence passed.

"Is that it?" He asked casually.

Nami's eyes widened from shock, "Well, yeah? So you're not mad?"

"No? why would I be mad?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Being a member of a pirate crew means that you're committed no matter what! You usually can't just decide to leave when you like it!" She protested.

"If it were anyone else, then yeah probably I'd get mad. But not him... he's special." Luffy spoke sincerely.

"Special? What do you mean by that?"

"Hmm, how can I say this..." He pinched his chinned and wondered intensely, "Ah, I got it! If I got separated from you and the others..." He almost shivered from the thought, "I would do exactly what he is doing."

Nami glared at him in disbelief, she couldn't comprehend how mature, simple and obvious his answer was.

She mentally slapped herself worrying about it too much, "Luffy..."

He gave her a contagious face splitting grin that eased her heart, "Now that that's settled..." the boy faced the beautiful blue horizon, "How long till we get to the next island?"

"Oh yeah, that's the other thing I came here to talk to you about." She studied her log pose, "this thing here is saying that we should be arriving at the next island sometime today, but we need to plan on what to do when we get there."

Nodding in silence, the captain agreed. He stood up from his seat as Nami watched in questioning.

Luffy turned around and inhaled deeply, "Everyone! Come out here!"

_Main Deck_

The crew gathered on the main deck minutes after Luffy's call.

Ultimately, it was Nami who addressed the group. "Alright everyone, listen up. We should be arriving at the next island in several hours and we need a plan on who's getting what as soon as we get there."

The crew nodded in understand as the navigator continued, "Due to unfortunate circumstances that happened at in the last island thanks to our idiot captain, we are severely lacking in essentials. So, as soon as we dock, Sanji and Brook, you guys are in charge of stocking up our fridge for two weeks' worth of food, we don't know how long till we get to the next island so better be prepared. Chopper, medical supplies, Usopp, help Franky carry any equipment he needs for repairs on the ship and don't forget about the cola. Luffy, since Naruto is new to this, why don't you show him around the island, and please avoid getting into trouble. Most importantly, Zoro, guard the ship, and don't sleep on the job!"

The crew members nodded again, this timein acknowledgement of their assigned duties, all except Zoro, the swordsman gritted his teeth from Nami's hurtful but valid joke.

"And what are you two gonna do once we get there?" Zoro asked lividly, glaring at the two ladies of the ship.

"We..." Nami linked arm with Robin's. "are going shopping of course!"

_7 hours later_

A mysterious man staring down a pair of binoculars was watching the wide ocean horizon. '_Jeez, why do I always get stuck with patrol duty?'_ He sighed heavily.

The man continued his search further until he saw dot on the far horizon. Alarmed, he zoomed the sight on his binoculars to figure out what he saw was a ship. His eyes widened as soon as he saw the infamous Jolly Roger attached to said ship.

_'Th- that's the Straw Hat Pirates! Ohh, the boss is so gonna reward me when I tell him that they are here.'_ The mysterious man smirked then fled to an unknown location.

_10 minutes later_

Arriving at their destination, the crew, with the exception of Zoro, disembarked from Sunny and began walking the long pier towards inland.

"Okay guys, you know what to do. We meet back here in two hours."

"Yeah, yeah can we go now, Nami? Me and Naruto are gonna find something to eat, apparently he loves ramen just as much as I love meat." Luffy said grinning.

"I find that hard to believe." Nami teased sceptically, "Just remember, two hours on the dot. We gotta start preparing for the party soon."

Naruto twitched, "Um, there's gonna be a party? What's the occasion?"

Everyone present fix their attention at the blond with a small smile. "You of course!" They voiced in perfect unison.

Naruto's mind felt itself freeze for a moment to allow itself to process. Once it did, a warm feeling clung in his chest from his new nakama's friendly welcoming.

"You guys, I'm flattered but you don't have to do this." He protested embarrassingly.

Sanji placed a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, and besides, we're pirates. We try to find any excuse to party and drink."

"Yup- " Nami added, "It's been a while since I showed these boys how to drink, I'm scared that they might forget who's boss." She smirked smugly before grabbing Robin's arm, who was giggling at the men's mortified faces.

"Robin and I are going to do a little shopping now... later!" The ladies walked away from the group, cheekily waving goodbye.

Naruto was still confused over Nami's drinking comment. Observing from the male's awkward expressions, he had to ask, "Can a small girl like Nami out drink you guys?" He asked whilst suprising a chuckle.

Usopp answered with darkened eyes, "You have no idea."

_1 Hour Later_

After an hour's worth of exploration of his new environment, Naruto had begun to slowly accept his new life and role as a straw hat member.

Luffy was telling him stories of their past adventures in between food shops. He heard it all before but it was interesting to hear it from the man who did all of the main fighting; and from what he has been told from Luffy's past battles, he couldn't wait till he can get a piece of the action.

Peace was maintained on all elemental nations and smaller countries after the Fourth Great Shinbi War, which was great and all but that also meant a huge cut in A to S class missions. This left Naruto with no one to push him to the limit, sure there was Sasuke, but that guy couldn't lift a finger without the Anbu reaching for their swords. So sparing with him was out of the question. Therefore, Naruto used all of this free time to do one thing and one thing only. Train.

If there's one thing that's constant throughout the shinobi world is its unpredictability. Naruto wasn't as clueless as people thought him to be, he was more than aware that at any moment conflict between nations is possible at a drop of a dime. So he vowed to himself that if that unfortunate day ever comes, he'd be more than ready to protect his village.

Combining his mass shadow clones training style with the fact that he didn't need to worry about the nine tail's chakra causing a rampage, Naruto trained relentlessly to master new powerful ninjutsu and fighting styles.

However, he wouldn't show his crew members any of that until the opportunity presents itself. Besides, he loved the look of shock on their faces when they see something they thought should be impossible.

_1 hour 45 minutes later/Thousand Sunny_

"Jeez-" Usopp complained, "Nami was the one who demanded everyone to meet back on the ship in two hours but she's the one who's late."

"Everyone's been waiting for 45 minutes now but they still haven't come back. I wonder if they're okay?" Chopper added his two cent.

Zoro slowly stood up from the floor. "That's it, I'm going to find them. I need to stretch my legs anyway."

"Alright, but that means someone will have to go and find you later as well." Sanji mocked dryly.

The swordsman pretended not to hear that because he truly wanted to walk his dead legs off. He continued to walk across the deck until he heard Usopp shout.

"Hey guys! Look, its Robin!"

_Minutes later_

Robin climbed up the ship and greeted everyone with a concerned look.

"Hey Robin, what's wrong? why are you so late and... where's Nami?" Luffy asked worryingly, not liking the expression on her face.

The rest of the crew were about to add their opinions, but her expression silenced them.

"I... I." Robin stammered, "I think Nami has been taken, I'm sorry Luffy."

Silence fell on the pirate ship as 8 shaken figures tried to process Robin's words.

Wide eyed with clenched fists, Luffy broke that silence, "What do you mean she's been taken? You were with her the whole time! how did this happen?!"

Robin lowered her head in shame. "We were. But an hour after we left the ship, Nami said she needed to use the restroom but she never came back. When I checked to see if she was alright but she wasn't there." She explained solemnly, "From the very beginning, I had the suspicion that someone was following us, though I thought it was just me being paranoid. I guess I was wrong I'm so sorry captain. I've looked for her for nearly 2 hours but she was nowhere to be found."

The captain did his best to remain calm and think of their next course of action, but he was failing. Images of the horrible things that could be happening to his navigator at this very moment was haunting him and no one hurts one of his nakama and gets away with it, he vowed to himself that whoever did this won't live to see tomorrow.

"Do you think it's the Marines?" Usopp quizzed worringly.

Robin shook her head. "Very unlikely, if it were the Marines then I'm sure they would have gone for me, not Nami. It must be other pirates or bounty hunters."

Brook spoke, "Robin-san is right, we need to find Nami-san before they sail her away from the island."

"That won't happen." Everyone's questioning eyes shifted to Sanji, "Whoever they are, they saw Nami-san and Robin-chan together but only targeted Nami, don't you guys find that strange?

Everyone contemplated in silence.

Sanji took the silence as a sign to continue, "It means they only ever needed one of them, they purposely let Robin-chan go so she could inform us that Nami is missing, hoping that will drag us out to the city to find her. In other words, they are using Nami-san as bait to lure us in then take us out."

Zoro grunted in irritants, "Some people these days have some nerve to think they can take us out just like that."

"Don't forget swordsman-san, our crews bounty exceeds 800,000,000 beli, pirates and especially bounty hunters would do anything to get their hands on that type of money." Robin replied.

Luffy had enough, he wanted payback. "Everyone, let's bring Nami back and kick the guys ass who's responsible for this."

The rest of the pirates shared their captain's expression and all nodded then began to walk, all except one.

"Wait!"

8 figures turned instantly to face the voice.

"What is it Naruto-san? We don't have much time, Nami-san is in danger." Brook questioned in confusion.

"I know that but you are all forgetting one crucial thing." Naruto responded.

Sanji exhaled smoke out of his lungs. "And what's that?"

"Robin said she searched for Nami for nearly two hours but still failed to do so, that means we have no clue where she is and who is dumb enough to take her hostage."

Naruto paused to see if they understood where he was going with this, though all he saw were blank faces.

"So wouldn't it be easier to know EXACTLY where she is first before advancing? Rather than splitting up in groups and search aimlessly, which will not only reduce each groups' survival and mission success rate but would also be time consuming."

Naruto mentally cursed himself for sounding too much like a jounin captain. He was a pirate now. He had to learn to adjust.

Luffy spoke for the group, "Yeah of course it would! But there's no way to know exactly where she is?"

Naruto smirked with confidence,"And that's where I come in."

He graceful shifted into the lotus position and carried on with the proceedings.

The pirates stared intensely as Naruto sat motionless, completely oblivious of what he was doing and how this is going to help find Nami. One minute later, everyone including Robin was left stunned as the colour around Naruto's eyelids turned orange and his eye colour were now yellow with a black horizontal line for pupils.

"W-what h-happened to your eyes?" Usopp stammered.

Picking himself back up to his feet, Naruto answered, "The difference in my eyes shows that I've just entered sage mode."

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper cried out how cool it looks until Choppers medical curiosity caused him to step forward to examine. "What's sage mode? what does it do?"

"You can say it's a type of transformation. A transformation that grants me special abilities that can be used to find Nami." Naruto said optimistically.

"Sugoi!" Luffy praised, "With this sage mode thingy we'll find Nami in no time! Wait, how?"

Naruto sighed ddeeply, knowing it's going to be a long explanation. "Sage mode uses nature energy, the natural energy that surrounds us every day. Its invisible to the naked eye but it's still there. I can gather that energy and use its power." He explained, "And one of the many special abilities that I was talking about allows me to sense and identify others chakra from great distances."

"That's amazing," Robin commented. "Though I thought you said people from this dimension don't possess chakra?" Robin asked incredulously.

Naruto nodded in confirmation, "That's still true but, every living being has their individual life force which contains nature energy. Don't forget humans are just as much a part of nature as trees or the air itself.

"So does that mean we are all born with nature energy?" The chopper questioned further.

"Yes, you can even determine how strong someone is depending on how much life force they possess. However it's impossible for someone to use or even sense nature energy without sage training, no matter how powerful they are." Naruto answered.

Usopps brow twitched, "Uhh guys did you forget we have to find and rescue a member of our crew? So can we leave the chit chat till later?!"

"Ahh, sorry." Naruto chuckled awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head, "Let's go find Miss Navigator."

The sage walked to the side of the ship to gain a better view of the city, he closed his eyes and began to focus on Nami's life force signature. He could feel the thousands of energy signatures from all living things on the island, distinguishing the difference in levels.

A couple of minutes of silent tension followed as everyone watched Naruto focusing to locate their kidnapped crew member.

Out of the blue, Naruto twitched then turned to face the highly anxious pirates, "I found her." he said with half a smile.

"That's awesome! Then let's go rescue her!" Luffy yelled excitedly.

"Wait." Naruto requested, "You should know she's being held North-West of the city in an empty warehouse. From what I can tell she's guarded by at least 30 men who all looked like they were expecting us. The guard's life force didn't feel powerful enough to be a threat, all except one."

"Hmm, only 29 weaklings, huh? Guess we won't need everyone to save her after all." Zoro said confidently with a smirk.

"True, but better not underestimate these guys." Naruto voiced, "the one that concerns me is the one standing next to Nami. His life force signature is insane, it's feels strangely different than everyone else's too. He might put up a good fight."

"Perhaps he is a devil fruit user which could be the reason his life force is so strong?" Robin added.

Naruto snapped his fingers. "That must be it. Anyway, we need to be careful with this person. I can tell they're going to be a problem."

Luffy understood and was ready to go. He grabbed both Zoro's and Naruto's shoulders, "The three of us are going to take care of this." The shinobi and swordsman nodded.

"Ahem."

"What is it, Sanji?" Luffy asked.

Sanji glared his captain down, "Did you forget about us? What are we gonna do when you three are out having all the fun?"

The captain grinned childishly, "You guys get the party ready. We'll be back soon."

The rest of the Straw Hats returned their captains smile, reassured and confident of their nakamas.

_20 minutes later at The Abandoned Warehouse._

"Are you sure this is the place?" Zoro asked, taking in his new surroundings.

No longer in sage mode, Naruto kept a straight face, "I'm sure."

"I can feel them," Luffy added, "they're here."

With that, the three straw hat pirates pushed the giant iron door to enter the gigantic empty warehouse. Emotions ran high as soon as they caught glimpse of what was inside. 29 men all armed to the teeth stood with a smug look on their faces.

Far in the back of the room, they saw Nami but what made their blood boil was seeing her tightly tied up to a chair with a piece of cloth in her mouth sitting next to...

"Enel!" Luffy shouted in total surprise.

Zoro immediately drew his swords and took fighting stance. He knew exactly how dangerous this guy was and he wasn't going to take any chances, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought we handled you already?!"

Enel leaned on Nami's chair with a smug smirk, "So we meet again, monkeys of the blue sea."

Luffy twitched in rage, "Let Nami go unless you want a second beating!"

The orange haired captive fidgeted on her chair while mumbling something incoherent.

The lightning man laughed out hard, "Why would I do that? You insolent fools must learn what happens to those who chose to defy God."

Zoro gritted his teeth in mass anger, "Not all this 'God' crap again. Not this 'God' crap again. What are you even doing here, Enel?"

straightening his posture, Enel responded casually, "World domination of course. That one puny island was not fit for a God. My plan would always remain the same, to rule this world and run it as I see fit. I will show this entire planet my power and bring fear in the hearts of every single human who heeds my name."

Luffy took a step, "You still think yourself as a God even after I wiped the floor with you!? Whatever, how did you find us here?"

Enel clenched his fist, the memories of losing to the rubber man was a great irritation, though he remained his cool exterior.

"Pure coincidence. I had no intentions of finding you or your crew post the events of Skypiea. I have been using this island as my stronghold for the time being to prepare for my greater goal." Enel continued, "However, when one of my men said he saw you entering the island earlier, I knew it was time for you to pay for your crimes against me."

Naruto was watching carefully at the heated conversation between his crew mates and Nami's captor, Enel. He thought the name was familiar but couldn't place a finger on it till he heard Skypiea. His eyes widened as the memories from his chat with Nami resurfaced. He remembered her story of an Island in the sky ruled by a psychopath who thought himself a God and did all those unforgivable things to the citizens of Skypiea.

"So you're Enel." Naruto interrupted.

Enel shifted his attention to the figure he didn't recognise. "And who might you be?"

"I'm the newest member of Luffy's crew, and from what I've been told you're quite the monster. You see, Nami told me about you and your powers and how scared she was of you."

Somehow, a furious Nami spat the cloth that was stuffed in her mouth. "Don't tell him that you idiot and get me out of here!" She screamed.

Naruto laughed fearlessly, "Don't worry! We'll deal with him and his little friends in no time. This guy doesn't stand a chance against us. I mean look at him, what's up with his ears, right?" Naruto joked, psychologically attacking Enel. Nami suppressed a chuckle in fear of the man standing next to her.

Naruto continued. "I bet he is not even worth our time. He should just let us go and mind his own busin-"

A shot a lightning aimed at Naruto's chest cut his sentence short. He smiled knowing he pissed his opponent off and was about to counter Enel's attack, but he was stopped in his tracks when Luffy step forward and took the hit. Naruto questioned why his captain would choose to get hit than dodge.

Zoro and Naruto watched Luffy's standing body, but emitting dark smoke off his body.

The swordsman smirked. "Luffy's made from rubber, lightning wont effect h- Luffy!"

"Luffy!" Nami cried out.

Both men went into shock as they watched their captain drop to his knees and screamed in pain. They rushed to him as fast as they could.

Zoro was now more confused than angry at Enel. "Hey what's wrong with you?! I thought you said his powers won't affect you!" Naruto and Zoro anxiously watched Luffy struggle to get back to his feet.

"Th-that bastard, he's using Busoshoku Haki in his attack. That's why his lightning can cause damage." Luffy said while straightening up his clothes.

The 29 grinning men took slow, small steps towards the pirates while Enel laughed victoriously.

Enel grinned "Did you honestly believe that I would not be stronger since our previous battle? This blue sea has showed me many things. As years passed, I have gained new powers called Haki and it shall be the instrument of your death, rubber boy."

Luffy huffed. "Like that's gonna matter I'm still going to beat the shit out of you!"

Zoro looked sceptical. "Are you sure about this Luffy? This isn't the same as Skypiea, if you get hit by his attack again that could be it."

Before the captain could reply Naruto interrupted. "Luffy, if you don't mind I would like to fight this guy." He said with confidence.

Luffy twitched. "What!? No way I'm the captain so I have to sav-"

"Go for it" Zoro cut in.

"What are you talking about Zoro?!"

"Look into his eyes, he wants to save Nami just as much as we do and besides, I think we both would like to see what he has got."

Luffy childishly mumbled something incoherent. He thought about the situation carefully. Yes, he no longer had the devil fruit advantage over Enel so the risk of death was now higher. However, he was the captain and thus responsible for his crew's safety. But at the end of the day as long as Nami was safe and Enel had been defeated, who cares who fought who, and besides Zoro was right, Luffy did want to see the extent of his new nakama's power.

Reluctantly Luffy replied. "Alright fine, me and Zoro will take out these guys and get Nami back. Naruto will deal with Enel."

The blond smirked. "Thank you, captain. I'd advice you two take these guys out fast because I have a feeling this is going to be a good show."

"Just don't hold back." Zoro replied with an 'I have to see it to believe it' look.

"Oh I wasn't planning to."

With that said, Zoro and Luffy ran in opposite directions of the huge room to divide the enemy in half while creating space for Naruto's and Enel's fight. Without wasting anytime, the captain and the first mate of the straw hat pirates began to confront Enel's followers. Flesh being torn, punches and kicks to body parts, screams of agony, techniques being named was now the soundtrack of the warehouse.

Naruto wasn't focusing too much on that though as he stared down his opponent with killing intent.

"So you really believe you can kill a divine being, boy?" Enel mocked.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "You kidnapped my friend and hurt my captain. I don't care if you are divine, I'm still gonna kill you!" He shifted into his fighting stance.

Nami's eyes widened. This stranger that fell out of the sky three days ago was now risking his life for people he called nakama for several hours. Seeing Naruto adapting to his new life so well, she couldn't help but feel happy for him.

"Empty threats from a foolish mortal, but I need not worry about you or your nonsense." With a smug look, Enel closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Other than your captain, no one here can even touch me let alone dream of defeating me in batt-"

Enel's words came to a sudden stop when he felt a small sensation of something he had not felt in a long time, pain. He rubbed his cheeks only to feel tear drops of blood that should not, could not have been there. He turned around to see what caused the damage to his face and saw a peculiar small star shaped metal object several meters behind him.

"Impossible! That puny object should not have touched me, I am all powerful! What did you do?! Enel pointed at the blond.

Naruto carried a victorious smile. "Just testing out a theory. To be honest, I wasn't sure if it was going to work, but look at that." He stared into Enels eyes. "Luffy already told me earlier about you logia type devil fruit users and this one power a person must have in order to defeat logia types, Haki was it? When Luffy finished explaining what Haki was and what it could do, I thought it sounded a little similar to chakra."

Enel furrowed his brow. "Chakra?"

Naruto ignored him and continued. "An internal energy from within that can be developed and used as someone's arsenal. That's when I came up with my theory that, if Haki and Chakra had similar qualities maybe Chakra can be used against logia type devil fruit users too. When you were so full yourself to lower your guard, it gave me the perfect opportunity to see if my speculations were true, what struck you was a Chakra infused shuriken."

Enel gritted his teeth.

"And as you can see Enel, I can touch you and I will kill you." Naruto stated.

Enel clenched his fists. _'I don't know what he is or what power he has, but if I'm not careful it could be disastrous.'_ He quickly pointed one of his palms towards Naruto and fired another shot of lightning.

Naruto watched the attack as if it was in slow motion then shunshined away at the very last second.

_'He is fast'_ Enel thought. It took him mere seconds to recover from the shock of Naruto's speed. Naruto, now several meters away from his previous position had a smug look on his face. It didn't last for long however as Enel began to shoot lightning bolt after lightning bolt but Naruto kept dodging them with ease.

The remaining Straw Hat members couldn't help but be extremely impressed by Naruto's speed and evasive skills. 'Sugoi!' Luffy thought as he retracted his arm from the following punch.

On the other side the room, Zoro had just sliced another one of Enel's followers. 'He's nearly as fast as Luffy when he is on Gear Second. I wonder if that's all he has got.'

Sitting on her chair with the best seat in the house to watch the fight, Nami stared wide eyed. 'Wow, he is so fast that I can barely keep up with his speed.'

Another minute passed and Enel had finally stopped his rapid fire of lightning bolts leaving dozens and dozens of small craters on the walls and floors. Naruto shunshined back to his original spot then began to perform several stretching exercises.

"Wooo thanks for that. I haven't trained since I got here and it can take a while for me to warm up sometimes." Naruto grinned.

Enel frowned only slightly. _'So he hasn't been serious with me all this time. This little fool, I'll show him what happens when you mock God.'_

The lightning man didn't even have the decency to give Naruto a reply. Enel merely extended his right arm and summoned lightning into his palm which, slowly extended and transformed into a golden trident. "Prepare to die."

Naruto's grin changed into one of absolute seriousness. Just by studying Enels tone and body language, he knew the real fight was about to begin. _'I guess I have no choice but to use that' _Naruto suddenly formed a hand sign and whispered_ 'Release.'_

A poof of smoke around Naruto's left wrist cleared to reveal something like a wrist band with a seal marks on the bottom. As soon as Naruto placed his right hand underneath the seal mark, a standard issue Anbu katana came into existence. This katana however was nothing but standard, it was custom made given to Naruto from one of his sensei, Uzuki Yuugao, for mastering the Leaf villages sword style. The main difference between Naruto's blade and that of an Anbus was that Naruto's had a black handle with orange ray skin down the side.

The 20 year old blond gripped his sword hard before meeting Enels predatory eyes. "Let's go."

Both men charged at one another at blinding speeds, shocking one another at how much faster their opponent was when serious. Steel met steel as Enel, who had the longer weapon went on the offensive. Naruto had no choice but to dodge or block the trident with his sword. Enels jabs were incredibly fast that it was near impossible to find an opening to counter. When Naruto did find an opportunity to land a strike, Enel was already prepared to block or would have reappeared somewhere else.

_'Shit, I'm getting nowhere like this, Luffy and Nami mentioned that he could see my attacks before I even make it, but this is just stupid. Even the sharingan can only trace my movements and then predict my attack. It's like this guy is reading my mind. Oh well, that only means I have to hit him faster than he can react to my attack.'_

Naruto shunshined away to create distance to further evaluates his opponent's strengths and weaknesses, but as soon as he thought he was safe, Enels trident was already travelling towards his heart. Instinctually, Naruto blocked the weapon then shunshined again but to a much further area this time. It didn't matter, a second after arriving at his new location he was greeted with electrical sparks that manifested into Enel.

Dodge after dodge, block after block, shunshin after shunshin, it didn't matter because the results were all the same. But that was until Enel patience ran low and he charged his weapon with lightning to overpower Naruto's sword creating a huge opening. God Enel sent a bone crushing kick to the side of Naruto's head which sent him crashing on the wall.

The other Straw Hats' eyes widened and immediately shifted to the new hole on the wall. Enel stopped the onslaught to watch as rubble covered Naruto slowly stands back up and dusts himself off.

"Ha, is this all the power you possess? You dare mock me with such weak skills you pathetic blue sea monkey!"

Naruto turned around to face his opponent but much to Enel's surprise, Naruto wore a small sadistic smile on his face. The smile looked misplaced considering the position he was in but seconds later that smile turned into full blown out laughter!

Enel almost dropped his weapon from being too confused at what he was seeing. What the hell is wrong with him and why was he laughing like he hadn't been sent flying against a concrete wall.

Nami, strapped in her seat also couldn't help but wonder. 'What in the world? Why he- He is out of his mind is isn't he! I mean look at him, he is rolling on the floor laughing when he is fighting someone who's made and controls lightning! Oh god, don't tell me he is crazier than Luffy.' Nami shock her head denial.

"Oi you idiot! What is so funny over there?!" She screamed.

Naruto picked himself back up to his feet still but chuckling, he wiped the tears from the back of his hand then gripped his sword. "Oh sorry Nami it's just that its... it's... it's been so long since I fought someone this strong and I guess I just got carried away!" he laughed childishly.

Nami dropped her head low _'Yup, I knew it. He is crazier than Luffy. Sigh'_

"Enough!" Heads turned to Enel.

"You should enjoy your final moment of joy because it certainly will be your last, now die!" Enel was moments away to charge at the blond but what he suddenly saw left him completely immobilised.

Naruto had summoned black lightning all across his body, from head to toe to sword. The rubble beneath him began to defy gravity and hover but only to be disintegrated into ash as soon as it came near the lightning and to top it all off, Naruto had the most menacing look in his eyes that showed he was all business.

"Wha- B-but... but that is impossible! That's-"

"Black Lightning" Naruto finished.

Zoro and Luffy had finished off their final opponent just in time to witness one of Naruto's most powerful techniques. Luffy now had stars in his eyes and on the verge of crying at how cool it looked. Zoro on the other hand was much more collected, on the outside that is. _'Holy shit, am I really seeing black lightning?! What the hell is he? Hah, he is just a bag full of surprises.'_

Enel quickly overcame the shock but was now blind with anger. "How?! Only I, God Enel should be the only one to control lightning?! How are you doing this?"

Naruto smirked. "You're right about one thing, you should be the only one to be able to control lightning in this world." He continued. "I come from another world where things work much differently than here, but enough about that, you hurt Miss Navigator and my Captain, I'm gonna make sure you regret it. But first, why don't we find out which world has the stronger lightning"

Nami couldn't suppress a blush as she decided that she liked his nick name for her.

Both men locked into one another's eyes while increasing the level of lightning output channelling throughout their bodies. The ground began to shake as both lightning users were engulfed in their own power while replacing the current soundtrack of warehouse to millions of chirping birds.

Luffy and Zoro watched in awe as Naruto's black lightning was matching the size and intensity of the lightning man's power.

"Luffy! We need to get Nami out of here!" Zoro yelled from across the room.

"Yeah I know I got it!" Luffy being closer than the two, ran up to Nami and swiftly untied her from her chair. He scanned her to see if she was injured, satisfied that she looked relatively healthy, he spoke. "Come on let's get you out of here it's not safe."

"But what about Naruto?! We can't let him deal with Enel alone!" Nami protested.

Luffy grabbed her hands and began to sprint to the exit being careful to not trip over the dead or unconscious bodies lying around the floor. "I and Zoro will help him once you're safe. Don't worry about Naruto. He looks like he can take care of himself."

Nami nodded reluctantly.

Naruto never took his eyes off Enel, but thanks to his peripheral vision, he could pick out two figures one with a red vest and the other with long orange hair running towards the exit. _'Good, now that she's safe I don't need to worry about holding back.'_

Zoro had caught up to the rest of his crew mates at the main exit far away from the main battle. They all stood by the giant steel doors all patiently waiting to see who would make the first move.

Nami stared at her captain and crew member as is if they grew a second head. "What are you two still doing here?! Luffy, I thought you said you and Zoro were going to help him."

Luffy laughed apologetically. "Aha well you see Nami-"

"It's his fight." Zoro cut in.

"What do you mean it's his fight? You're his crew mate and captain. You should be helping him with his fight not stand here like a couple idiots!"

Zoro twitched. "He asked for this Nami. He was the one who wanted to fight Enel on his own so we could save you. If we step in now we will only be insulting his honour."

Nami lowered her head in shame and felt immediately guilty for even speaking in the first place. Men and their honour.

With his heightening senses and shinobi training, Naruto heard every single word of their conversation and couldn't help but grin. He took one hand of his sword and raised a thumbs up in the air.

Zoro and Luffy smiled. "See?"

Nami's eyes widened at the sight but then grew a soft warm smile as she knew like with Luffy's ear to ear grin, this was Naruto's way of saying everything's going to be alright.

He placed his hand back on to his sword and gripped it hard. "This is it, Enel."

The lightning God shifted into his fighting stance._ 'This insolent peasant has insulted me far too many times. Not only does he mock me with petty words but he even copied my powers as well. He shall now see what happens when you defy God.'_

A heart beat later both men disappeared from sight leaving only small creators on where they once stood. Sparks flew at all directions as the two lightning coated weapons made contact. Both men instantly sense the difference in power since their last bout. Naruto savagely swung his sword in a right to left downward strike but only to be blocked by Enels trident that was currently on the defensive.

Naruto kept the distanced between him and Enel as close as possible to ensure his safety from Enel's range. But the lightning man high intellect in combat quickly took note of Naruto's fighting plan. Enel blocked the swords horizontal that would have cut him in half then he countered with a strike to Naruto's head which connected with air.

Enel vanished only reappearing a second later 20 meters in front of Naruto. Satisfied with his distance, Enel charged at the blond at mesmerizing speed, when he was in range, Enel fired rapid jabs at Naruto who was finding it difficult to counter the deadly tip of Enel's trident. Naruto blocked, swayed, ducked, side stepped, back-flipped, everything he could do to avoid the fatal blows.

He noticed that Enel's next strike was aiming towards his left leg so Naruto pumped his feet with chakra and swiftly back flipped high into the air to dodge and to create distance for a counter attack. Enel smiled victoriously when he saw the blond high up in the air. _'Time to die.'_

Enel pointed his trident directly at the falling Naruto while increasing the lightning within the weapon. Naruto's gasped as he knew he was in trouble, he knew he was going to have to counter another lightning strike, and from the look of his trident it was going to be a massive one. Naruto drew his sword back and added more lightning chakra into his weapon.

Enel launched his attack a fraction of a second faster as his lightning speared towards Naruto. The blond on the other hand had just finished charging his sword with enough lightning chakra to counter Enel's. "Lightning Style - Lightning Fang!" Naruto swung his sword downwards with tremendous force. All the black lightning in his sword had turned into a dark slash of chakra.

Blue clashed with black as both forces fought for dominance but to result only in the birth of a blinding white light and quickly followed by an ear bursting explosion. Naruto and Enel being so close to the epicentre were caught in the explosion and were sent crashing to opposing walls.

"Naruto!" Nami watched the whole spectacle and saw Naruto smashing into the warehouse wall for the second time today. She took a step into his direction but much to her dislike, Zoro placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"He is going to be alright Nami. As you can see, he isn't some weakling that can't take care of himself. Have more faith in him and your Nakama." Zoro said calmly then removed his hand from her shoulder.

Nami relaxed her tense body then nodded in acknowledgement but still believed that they should be doing something to help. Luffy remained quiet and observed the hole and dust cloud where his new Nakama crashed with a neutral expression. _'He's going to win, I just know it.'_

A minute later both 'God' and newly pirate slowly shrugged the concrete debris and dust of themselves. No longer in their lightning covered forms, Naruto and Enel stared each other down with killing intent to make Nami's skin crawl. Both men looked fatigued covered in cuts and bruises from the explosion.

Enel swiped the final cluster of dust off his arm. "I am beginning to grow bored of this battle. Let us finish this once and for all so that everyone can witness the greatness of my power."

Enel began to engulf his body in lightning over twice that of the size of his previous form. "You are no match for me! Nothing can stand against me... because I am God!

Naruto, too focused to even reply to the delusional man whom sees himself as 'God' concentrated on moulding as much black lightning chakra as he could. By judging the size and raw power of Enels new form, he knew that this was going to be the final decisive move. Naruto grabbed his sword and took a deep breath. As soon as he exhaled his entire figure was covered with raging black lightning equal in size of Enel's.

Both lightning users continued to increase their power outage to the point of maximum capacity. The sheer overwhelming power coming from both massive figures of lightning was enough to cause to earth benefit them to shake like an earthquake, the concrete walls and floors threaten to fall apart as visible cracks began to appear from the intense pressure.

The three Straw Hat audience unconsciously took several steps in the opposite direction. The mass electricity in the air caused the hair on their arms and the back of their necks to stand.

"This is your end Straw Hat pirate! Feel the wrath of God!" Enel pointed his palm at Naruto's direction who had both palms aimed at Enel.

"One Hundred Million Volt Vari!"

"Lightning Style - Double Kuropansa!"

The two deadly lightning attack hit dead on as one tries to overpower the other. The lightning users remained in their stances and continued to feed the attack. An infinite number of sparks of black and blue flickered from where the two lightnings met. If it wasn't a battle to the death, one may even describe it as a beautiful firework display.

Naruto and Enel screamed furiously as they pump as much power they could into one final push. The last surged of power roared in the air as their attacks grew and grew in size. The eyes of the Straw Hat pirates widened as the attacks built up to preposterous levels.

The immense power of both lightning attacks roared till it eventually became unstable. A second explosion that miniaturizes the first shocked the foundation of the warehouse. Raging winds of dust blew everything at every direction with great force. Even the Straw Hat pirates had to use their arms to avoid the dust in their eyes.

A few moments passed and a thick cloud of dust was all that remained visible on the battlefield. It took a while for the dust cloud to settle so that Naruto and Enel to could finally see their opponent. Once the warriors saw their target was visible, they charged at one another with all the speed they could gather from their fatigued legs.

The familiar ring of two metallic objects vibrated in the air. The three pirates standing by could only hear where the sound originated as the cloud dust was too thick to see through.

A choking Nami spoke. "W-what *cough* happened?"

"The one standing behind that cloud of dust is winner, who it is however, we'll have to wait and see." Zoro said anxiously.

It took another few moments before the dust settled enough to recognise two clear figures. However, what the pirates saw left all of them wide eyed in horror.

Naruto was on the other end Enel's trident. Blood dripped down from his stomach where the weapon had pierced him, he had one hand on the golden shaft while the other could barely hold on to his sword. Naruto coughed loudly as he splashed a large volume of blood on to the ground.

Nami dropped a tear. "Naruto!"

Luffy was completely speechless but blind with anger.

Zoro grabbed the hilt of his swords. _'Shit! This is bad, we're going to have to take Enel down fast so that we can get Naruto to Chopper!'_

On the other end of the room Enel had a biggest smirk on his face.

"Straw Hats! Observe! This is your inevitable fate since the day you decided to cross an almighty being." Enel laughed victoriously. "Now you all know that you can't stop me, no one in the entire world can stop me, FOR I AM G-"

*POOF*

Enels eyes widened. "What on-"

"Rasengan!"

A third and final explosion shook the crumbling warehouse. Enel struggled to comprehend what just happened. First, the body impaled on his trident had suddenly disappeared out of existence. Secondly, he heard his opponent's voice who he thought to be dead from above, he looked up only to see a blue spherical object inches away. Now, every muscle on his body felt as if it was on fire, he could barely move due to the excruciating pain originating on his back.

Enel, now eating dirty found the strength to turn his head to catch a glimpse of his opponent. Naruto stood over him with his sword placed above his back directly where his heart would be.

"F-fool, you think *cough* you defeated *cough* me." Enel stammered, splashing blood with every cough.

"Accept defeat 'God' Enel." Naruto said mockingly. "I told you earlier, you were going to regret kidnapping Nami and hurting our captain, this is me living up to my nindo." Naruto raised his sword. "Time to end this."

"Wait! *cough* W-what and *cough* who are you?*

Naruto raised an eye brow "So even an 'Almighty God' would want to know the name of the one who defeated them. I guess I have no choice since it's the honourable thing to do." Naruto glared Enel in the eyes, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, former shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, now a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Farewell, God Enel."

Naruto swung his sword to pierce Enel's heart, killing him instantly.

Seconds later he withdrew his sword from the deceased lightning man's back, swung it to side to remove the blood from the blade and then positioned it under his left wrist to place it back into the seal.

The blond then made his way towards his captain and crew members who remained where they stood by the giant doors. As soon as he was close enough to see their stunned and confused faces, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"So, did you guys like the show?" Naruto asked with his big smile.

Luffy rubbed the back of his head. "U-mm w-what umm...?"

"Just..." Nami continued.

"Happened? Weren't you just killed? How are you alive?" Zoro finished.


	5. An Eventful Night

Little Lemon in this chapter

Chapter 5

Naruto just loves seeing the reaction they get when they see ninjutsu.

"Aha, well you see, in the middle of all that dust cloud, Enel and I couldn't see each other for a while, that gave me the time for one of my shadow clones to take my place and for the real me to hide my presence up on the roof. What you saw being stabbed was just a clone."

Nami remained sceptical, "What? That still doesn't make sense, what clone?"

Luffy and Zoro nodded in agreement.

"I forgot, I haven't shown it to you guys yet." Naruto performed his signature hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." A poof of smoke signalled the arrival of a second Naruto.

Naruto used his forearm to lean against the clone. "This is what I meant by clone." Patting said clone on his chest, "Don't be rude, say hello."

The cloned smiled then waved. "What's up guys?"

Needless to say, the three pirates stared in awe as they watched the second Naruto.

Luffy rushed to the clone and began to inspect him like a child playing with a brand new toy, "Sugoi! It can move and talk and everything! It feels so real!"

"Of course it's real, a shadow clone is a complete copy of the jutsu user." Naruto informed.

"That's amazing! It must be pretty handy too?" Nami quizzed.

Naruto laughed dryly. "You have no idea. But forget about that, how are you feeling? You're not hurt are you?"

Nami smiled reassuringly, "I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry, I just want to say thank you for saving me back there." Nami's smile turned to one of gratitude.

He suppressed a blush from one of Nami's heart racing smiles, "N-no problem."

Zoro rolled his eyes, "We helped out too, you know."

Nami sighed in defeat, "Yes, yes, Zoro, Luffy, you have my thanks. Happy now?"

"Whatever, let's just get back to the others before they start to worry." Zoro grunted before walking away.

Watching the swordsman, Nami pinched the bridge of her nose, "Zoro, the ship is the other way."

The swordsman jerked and then changed his direction.

Much to Luffy's dislike, Naruto dispelled the jutsu then took a few steps to follow Nami and Zoro while Luffy was behind.

It was quiet for a second till suddenly Naruto's shinobi senses kicked in, he place his right hand under the wrist seal and threw the kunai up into the leaves of a nearby tree.

This caused everyone else to stop with questioning looks as they gaze upon the tree on where the kunai was thrown. Seconds later, a squirrel with a kunai embedded in its stomach fell from one of the trees branches and dropped dead on to the floor.

Nami switched her attention from the squirrel to her crew mate. "And what did that poor little squirrel ever did to you?"

Naruto had his eyes fixated on the general direction of the squirrel. "I thought I just- nah I'm just imagining things, it was nothing."

Luffy and Zoro shrugged while Nami walked closer to Naruto. She folded her arms while inspecting every inch from him head to toe.

"Something wrong?" Naruto blinked blankly.

"I was just wondering how you have all these cuts and gashes on your clothes but from what I can see, your no longer bleeding or in any pain?"

Naruto inspected his clothes, "Oh, it's because of Kurama's chakra. It allows me to heal faster than most, did I forget to mention?

Nami hummed in fascination, "Oh I see, so that's why Chopper's assessments of your recovery were a few days off. And yes you are forgetful."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Aha soryy."

"Oh well; anyway, we can't have you walking around in those torn out clothes." Nami shifted her sights to her captain, "Luffy, you and Zoro go ahead and tell everyone that I'm fine and we'll be back a little later. I'm going to help Naruto pick out some new clothes."

"Eeehhh?!" The three male pirates spoke in unison.

Nami pointed at Naruto, "There's no way I can let you go to your own party looking like that."

She then pointed at Zoro and Luffy. "And you two, what's your problem?"

Luffy spoke, "You only want to 'help Naruto pick out some new clothes' because you want to do some shopping yourself!"

Zoro nodded in agreemend, casuing Nami to twitch in anger,

"Well of course! I didn't get a chance to buy anything before one of Enel's guys kidnapped me. Why are you two complaining anyway? Or is it that you want to come along and help me shop?" Nami teased in a low, evil voice.

Luffy and Zoro shivered as the memories of their last shopping trip with Nami resurfaced.

"Good luck, Naruto!" Yelled the Straw Hat captain and his first mate as they sprinted towards the ship.

Nami turned to Naruto with a beaming smile. "Ready to go?"

After seeing Luffy's and Zoro's reaction, Naruto was now scared of what could happen when you shop with Nami but he would never show her that.

Struggling to maintain a straight face, Naruto spoke nervously "Uh yeah sure."

The two drifted off to begin their little adventure called shopping.

Unknowing to them, a mysterious man hiding behind a tree wearing a black cloak sighed in relief. _'Finally they're gone. I was sure I was a goner for a second. I still can't believe that blond almost sensed me, that shouldn't have been possible. Never mind that now, I got to get his picture back to Marine HQ, the world needs to know that the infamous Straw Hat Pirates have recruited another member, a member powerful enough to defeat 'God' Enel. I must hurry.'_

_1 hour later_

Naruto groaned in irritation, "This is the hundredth store we've been to in the last forty five minutes, there were some okay ones in that last shop why couldn't we get those?" he asked as Nami examined a shirt.

Nami shook her head, continuing her search, "Men. Why do you always do this? Complain and then pick 'okay' clothes. If we're going to spend my, ahh, I mean our money you got to buy something you love."

Naruto narrowed his eyes playfully. "So you really do love money." He saiddryly.

Nami's eyes shifted into beli signs. "Of course!" she screamed excitedly.

Naruto smiled sympathetically then took a look around at his surroundings. This store was much larger than the previous ones they visited or more accurately, Nami dragged him to. He studied the faces of the men and women of this new dimension and couldn't help but think, apart from the obvious difference between the lives of pirates and shinobi, everything else was pretty much the same- the food, the buildings, the irritation of shopping, the concept of time and date and many other minor details.

As he was lost deep within his thoughts, his eyes had unconsciously been scanning the men around him. Much to his confusion, some were gawking at him with eyes of jealousy or anger, or both? The other half of the male population, which were a lot in this store, had set their focus on the curvy orange haired navigator who was never afraid of showing some skin. Naruto could see them smirking and even wolf whistling to themselves. Nami, of course was oblivious of their actions as she was too busy on her favourite hobby.

Naruto softly grabbed Nami on her shoulder then leaned in to whisper. "You're quite popular with the guys around here." he teased.

Nami gasped at the sudden closeness of proximity to make her nearly drop the clothes she was holding. "Hey, don't sneak up on me like that and what are you talking abou-" Nami cut her sentence short as she looked up and saw a large handful of men quickly turn their heads away from her direction. As a woman, she knew that they were obviously staring.

Nami sighed before she spotted something from the corner of her eye. Most of the women in the store had been or were going fan-girl over her blond nakama. She couldn't help but feel slightly irritated at them for being so obvious, but she couldn't blame them either, Naruto's black vest was ripped in several areas. So not only were his arms exposed but also those well-defined abdominals. His orange trousers were also showing some legs as there were some important parts missing. Seriously, the two of them were a walking strip tease.

Nami decided to play his game, "You're the one to talk." She said in teasingly.

The blond blushed, "W-what are you talking about?"

He looked up to inspect the females in his immediate area but their reactions differed greatly from when Nami searched for her fan club.

Most of the women were staring seductively, while some where biting their bottom lip. Those in small groups were whispering to another followed by a tiny giggle.

Naruto sighed in defeat and hung his head low.

His reaction came as a surprise to Nami, usually most guys, aka Sanji, would love this much attention from a handful of beautiful women and would have been more than happy to take advantage of the situation, but Naruto seemed annoyed or even disappointed by it.

_'__How did Sasuke-teme had to deal with every single day?'_

Nami raised a concerned eye brow, "What's wrong, Naruto?"

The blond lifted his head up but avoided the eyes of the thirsty women, "I just can't believe I have to deal with this here, too."

"Deal with what?"

"Back in Konoha, a lot of girls acted exactly the same way these women are right now and it annoyed the hell out of me." He explained, "They think they like me because of my looks and the fact that my father was the Yondaime Hokage. How can anyone like someone just for their looks or heritage? How would you know if that person really only likes you for what you are and not who you are?"

Nami was momentarily speechless, she had never met a guy her age talking about relationships so maturely before. It not only increased her respect for him but she now saw Naruto in a different light, he had something her other male crew members didn't have. Naruto knew exactly what he wanted out of relationships, a deep and meaningful bond.

This got Nami thinking, even though she knew a heavy amount of things about him already, the attraction she has for him may all just be physical. Does that mean she just another superficial girl who cares only about looks? the type of girl Naruto can't stand?

Her mind was in turmoil, she couldn't deny the attraction, yet she's has to be a friend.

"Umm, Nami? You've spaced out for a while now."

Nami instantly blushed then shook the thoughts out of her mind, "I'm sorry Naruto I was just... never mind."

The blond remained sceptical but shrugged it off, "Okay? Do you mind if we go to another store? I don't think I can survive another second with these women staring."

Nami scanned her surroundings once again and she became more pissed as some of the women were still going fan- girl over him. She saw a small group of girls probably a year or two younger than her and Naruto slowly approaching in their direction.

"Oh no, here they come. Nami, let's get out of here."

Naruto grabbed her hand to head for the exit, though she stood her ground and stopped him prematurely.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She turned her head back to him but she looked slightly embarrassed. "I know a way to get them to stop looking. But what I'm about to do is just a friend helping out another friend okay? I don't do this to everyone so please don't over think about it and just go along alright?

Naruto had no idea what she's talking about, "Uhh sure, anything to get them to stop looking at me."

Naruto looked deep within Nami's eyes and saw that she was nervous but slightly excited too.

_'This is it, just helping out a friend right? oh who am I kidding, sorry Robin. Wow, look at those beautiful blue eyes.'_

Naruto's 'beautiful' eyes widened as without warning, Nami wrapped her arms over his shoulders to bring his face closer to hers. She connected her lips with his, she grabbed a handful of his golden hair while her other hand laid on his neck.

It took a few moments for Naruto overcome the shock of what Nami was doing, but the sensation of her soft lips caressing his own was enough to stop any words of protest. He quickly returned the kiss as he gripped one hand on her waist while the other stroked her cheek, savouring the taste of her strawberry lip gloss and the fresh smell of her long orange hair.

They unconsciously pulled on each other's bodies against one another to heighten the blissful sensation. The kiss deepened as Naruto used his tongue to caress Nami's bottom lip to ask permission to enter. A lustful moan escaped Nami's mouth as she granted his tongue the permission to explore her own. Their hold on one another tightened as their wet tongues intertwined with one another in perfect sync never wanting to let the other go. They knew things were escalating too quickly but they couldn't stop.

Their bodies became unbearably hot, they lost all their inhibitions and lost themselves in the kiss, not caring where they were or who was watching.

Unfortunately, the prolonged duration and intensity of the kiss forced the two to separate to refill their lungs with air. Naruto and Nami held their grip on to each other as her brown eyes were locked onto his blue orbs. Their breaths were long and deep. He observed her beautiful face hoping to find an answer for had just happened. It's not like he didn't enjoy it, because he truly did, but he figured that kiss was far too intense to be just a friend helping out another friend. Or it could be Nami was just a good kisser.

She was the first to break eye contact to check and see the looks of the faces of the lustful women after Naruto. Some of them had already disappeared while the others look greatly disappointed. She giggled to herself as she heard one of them say 'Jeez, get a room.'

Satisfied that his new fan club was now gone, she turned and smiled at Naruto.

"See I told you I can get them to stop, Ohh that looks nice!" Nami unwrapped herself out of Naruto then skipped away to another section of the store.

Naruto watched her playful self-skip away and couldn't help but chuckle. He may have looked calm and happy on the outside but deep down he was truly bewildered.

_'This girl is just a bag full of surprises.' _He laughed to himself, admiring her confidence.

As he watched her receding back, his mood took a nose dive as that fake act of affection only made him think about Sakura. His confession and her unexplainable love for Sasuke still burned in his memory. It was a constant irritant in the back of his head, though the funny thing was, he noticed the only time he wouldn't feel this annoyance was when he was around a certain orange haired navigator.

In an act of instinct, his gaze lowered from her wavy long hair to the curves of her ass. But Naruto quickly ripped his eyes away from the sight, cursing himself in the process.

_'I need to get a hold of myself. She's my nakama now, I can't be thinking or looking at her like that, no matter how good that kiss felt, it was all an act anyway. But this rush I'm feeling, the rush to kiss her again... no, it's probably just some sick way to get back at Sakura. I can't be using Nami like that. Even if this rush is real and for Nami and Nami alone, I barely know her... fuck me, I really do need to get a hold of myself, I'm a bloody mess.'_

"Naruto! Come here and try these out." Nami interrupted his thoughts, lifting several bits of clothes above her head.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." the blond dropped his head low. _'Here we go again.'_

_20 minutes later_

Naruto checked himself out in the mirror in one of the stores changing rooms. He had been trying several outfits that he and Nami found not too long ago. Although he didn't care for fashion very much, he had to give Nami credit for picking out clothes that suited well and made him look pretty good.

He liked all the clothes and outfits he tried on but the one he's wearing now was no doubt his favourite. The trousers and were black and longer than his signature orange ones, the sandals reached up below the knees similar to ones of a standard issue Anbu wore. His shirt was a fitted black sleeveless shirt with a zip down the middle that stopped between his chest leaving the collar of the shirt wide open. Lastly, over the shirt was a long coat similar to the one his father wore however, this one was black and also sleeveless allowing him to display his tattoo that he's incredibly proud off..

Giving a final glance of his new attire, Naruto stepped out to show Nami.

"So, what do you think?" He asked nervously.

Nami's eyes rounded and almost dropped the newspaper she was reading, "Wow, it looks great on you!"

Naruto blushed lightly, "Aha, you really think so?"

"I do, but there's something missing?" She pinched her chin while scrutinising his outfit.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it needs a little something that says 'Naruto', you know?"

The blond chuckled, "I think I know exactly what you mean, I'll take these off and get the rest of the clothes we picked out, which are great by the way, and you think you can pay for them then bring this outfit back here then wait outside?"

"Yeah sure, I can do that for you."

Five minutes had passed since Nami returned the clothes to Naruto. Now she was patiently waiting outside the store. Hearing the shop door close, she immediately turned around hoping it was Naruto. A huge smile grew on her face as it was in fact the blond in his newly edited attire.

His longer sandals now had bandages wrapped around each shin, his right thigh also wrapped in bandages with his kunai holster. He kept his wrist seal visible and the final addition was the sword he used to defeat Enel was now on strapped on his back, sheathed inside its black with nine thin orange diagonal lines designed scabbard.

"Now that says 'Naruto.'" She happily stated.

The 20 year old blond smiled back, "Thanks, it's just a few minor touches."

Nami stepped up and handed him all his shopping bags, "Alright! Now that your shopping is finished, we can finally get back to mine." She squealed in excitement, causing the boy to sigh heavily.

_'Oh right, I forgot I have to help her with her shopping. It can't be as bad as Luffy and Zoro make it out to be, can it?'_

_2 hours later/ Thousand Sunny._

An exhausted looking Naruto carrying over twenty bags of shopping watched as an overexcited Nami jumped up and hugged her raven haired best friend. The rest of the crew standing next to them smiled happily.

Robin's smiled in relief as she wrapped her arms around the navigator. "Thank goodness you're alright. I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop them from taking you, I don't know what I'd do to myself if I knew I was responsible for something had happened to you."

Nami unwrapped herself out of her room-mate's arms, "Please don't blame yourself Robin. It isn't your fault and besides thanks to those guys I'm completely fine." She placed a bright smile.

Robin nodded then wiped the single tear with the back of her hand. She fixed her sights on the newly dressed blond who looked like he was two minutes away from collapsing.

"I hope our Nami wasn't too cruel to you in your little shopping trip, Naruto-san." Robin giggled while Nami pouted childishly.

"She-she took me everywhere. The walking, the waiting, the carrying, and the abuse, honestly I'm exhausted." Naruto dropped the bags then his shoulders.

Luffy exploded in laughter, "He looks more tired now than he did after his fight with Enel."

Zoro smirked, "At least he now knows to never shop with Nami."

The whole crew except a complaining Nami laughed at loud.

As soon as the laughter died down, Sanji spoke unusually serious, "So is it true? Did you kill Enel on your own?"

Naruto snapped into attention. "Yeah?" he said casually.

Sanji's, Usopp's, Robin's and Chopper's jaws hit the floor. Just remembering Enel's power was frightening enough, but to fight it and win was something only Luffy could do. They stared at their new nakama in awe and wondered if he could be as strong as or maybe even stronger than their captain. There was still much to learn about this Naruto.

Brook and Franky couldn't fully comprehend what it truly means to defeat a powerhouse such as Enel because they did not witness his devastating power in Skypiea. What they do know is what Luffy and Zoro told them as soon as they got back, despite not knowing who Enel was, the trio was impressed regardless. Taking down a Logia type devil user was no easy feat.

"That's amazing!" Robin stated.

Usopp spoke up. "Tell me about it, I mean at first when Luffy and Zoro said you took him down by yourself it was a little hard to believe but now I'm a believer."

Naruto couldn't take any more of the praises, he started to blush. "Awh come on guys it was nothing really, I'd rather take 100 Enels rather than another shopping trip with Nami anytime."

The pirates shared a heart-warming laugh and even Nami giggled a little.

"Minna! Now that everyone's here let's eat!" Luffy screamed as he punched the air.

_Later that night_

Alcohol; on some days it's your best friend, on other days it can be your worst enemy. The key that opens the jail called emotions. It will make you do stuff you'd never think you'd do, say things you never thought you would say, sometimes that fact can be a blessing, other times, it can lead to the biggest regret of your life.

_Thousand Sunny/ Evening_

Several hours into Naruto's welcoming party, the night was young, the cheers were loud but the voices of laughter were louder. As soon as everyone finished their meals, the pirates did what pirates did best, drink alcohol like there's no tomorrow.

The Straw Hats sang, danced, and laughed harder than they had ever done before all thanks to the influence of an especially strong sake Sanji bought for this occasion. Naruto for one was having the time of his life, the atmosphere was joyful, the company was great and it felt like home away from home. Everyone was greatly impressed at how well Naruto could hold his alcohol. He told them that he had to drink a large amount of alcohol in order to get drunk because if not, Kurama's chakra would heal his liver before he could even feel the effects of the special drink.

There was an eerie silence as Zoro and Nami accidently bumped shoulders. They both glared each other down in their intoxicated state. "Z-Zoro, what are you looking at?" Nami squinted.

The swordsman returned the squint. "You know _exactly_ what I want navigator!"

The remaining pirates on the deck on the ship watched silently as Zoro and Nami stared each other down. Naruto was completely clueless, he didn't know if he should be worried or copy what everyone else was doing.

Nami laughed mockingly. "Fine, be prepared to be, to be beaten by a girl, Zoro-chan." She said as she poked his nose.

Zoro erupted in rage. "Chairs, Barrel, NOW!" He yelled to no one and everyone.

Naruto stood next to a disappointed sniper. "Hey Usopp, what's- what's going on with Zoro and Nami."

Usopp sighed. "They do this all the time, I think it's umm 4, 5, 6? 6! Yes, 5-6 to Nami."

"5-6 to Nami on what?" The blond asked as he watched Franky placing a large barrel in the middle of the deck, Sanji running out of the kitchen with 6 pint glasses each with a can of beer in them and Brook laying down two chairs on each side of the barrel facing one another.

"Drinking contest." Usopp smiled. "Come over you'll see what I'm talking about."

Luffy, Chopper, Robin, Usopp and Naruto shortly joined the rest of the crew in the middle of the deck. Nami and Zoro sat on their chairs never taking their eyes off each other as their Nakama encircle them. Sanji laid three pint glasses in front of each participant then filled them to the brim with beer.

Sanji took a long pull on his cigarette then exhaled. "Alright you two, you know the rules, the first person to drink all three pint glasses wins, and you're not allowed to distract the other during the contest. You may begin at my mark, you ready?"

Zoro smirked. "You ain't gonna win this time Navigator."

Nami rolled her eyes while grabbing the handle of a pint glass. "Whatever you say Zoro-chan, but how are you gonna feel when our new member here-." She pointed behind her with her thumb. "Losses all respect for when he sees you being beaten by a tiny weenie girl."

Zoro gritted his teeth. "You little..."

Sanji became impatient. "On your marks, get set, GO!"

Screams of encouragement for both sides erupted on the ship.

"Come on Zoro! Don't let the guys down!" Usopp screamed.

"You can do it Nami-swaannn!"

"You got this Nami!" Robin yelled, when Robin participates in silly games like these, you know whatever she's drinking is strong.

"Go Zoro-san!" said Brook.

Both participants slammed their empty pint glasses on the barrel followed by synchronised "Ahhhhh." Nami eyed Zoro once again. "You ready to go again Zoro-chan?"

The green haired man grabbed his second pint. "Don't get ahead of yourself, the contest has just begun." Zoro and Nami quickly backed their second pint.

Luffy got within inches of Zoro's face. "Come on Zoroooo, is that all you got?! I thought all you do is drink all day? You're not gonna let her beat you again are you?" Zoro flipped the bird to his captain which Luffy could only laugh at.

The rubber man then turned his attention to Nami. He crouched down to get eye level. "Let's go Nami! You know he hasn't got anything on you, I believe in you, come on!"

Nami's eye brow twitch before she smacked him on the head with her free hand.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" was now chanted by the rest of the crew. Moments later Nami and Zoro smashed their second glasses on the table, followed by a huge cheer from the audience. This was it, the final pint, the winning pint. Although both felt full and uncontrollably dizzy, their pride was on the line. The drinkers quickly backed their final pint glass.

"Last one let's go let's go let's go!"

"Come on Zorroo!"

"You can do it Nami-swaaann!"

"Shishishishi!"

Nami peeked across the barrel to see that Zoro was past the half-way point but was struggling to keep up with his rhythm. That's when she realised it, now was the make or break point. She summoned as much strength and concentration she could into 4 huge gulps. _'Shit, he's almost done, just one more...'_

*Bang* *Bang*

Two distinct noises, one coming after the other indicating a winner.

Nami grew a large grin on her face, one even Luffy would be proud of as she heard Zoro's glass land on the barrel after hers. She jumped up into the air and squealed in victory. Naruto, Robin, Luffy and Sanji immediately cheered for her win while Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook hung their heads low in disappointment.

"I guess that's 7-5 to me Zoro. Challenge me anytime. I'll be more than happy to beat you again." Nami stuck her tongue out to mock the swordsman.

Zoro stood up and walked over to his disillusioned audience. "Hai Hai, congratulations, don't worry guys, I'll win next time."

"Yosh! Now that's done lets continue this party till sunrise! Brook music! Sanji more drinks! I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Luffy screamed for the entire world to hear while his nakama chuckled at their captain.

_2 Hours later_

The Straw Hat party had died down, it was reaching 1am and the alcohol alone was no longer adequate to keep the pirates warm from the early morning breeze of March. Some members had retrieved their coats from their rooms while others basked in the cool night air. The pirates were spread all across the ship, Usopp and Chopper where on the main deck playing while Nami was leaning on the wooden side bars of the ship. Robin was with Zoro in the crow's nest, since she said she wanted to check on him to make sure he didn't fall asleep on duty. Sanji was accompanied by Franky, Naruto and Brook in the kitchen while no one seemed to know where Luffy was.

Nami was all alone watching the tiny bright lights in the sky, feeling thankful to finally be able to get some peace and quiet after such a hectic day, and what a day it was. One would think being kidnapped by a madman would be the highlight of anyone's day but not Nami's.

She softly caressed her cheek with one hand and grazed her lips with her fingers on the other as she reminisced on her fiery kiss with Naruto. She hadn't had the time to think what that kiss meant to her or think about what Naruto must be thinking about it too. All she knew was that she enjoyed every single second of it.

She let her eyes shut as she tried to envision every sensation she felt in that small moment of bliss, his lips gently massaging hers while their tongues danced beautifully, the softness of his golden hair in her hand, the urgency she felt as she grabbed his body closer to hers and his smooth hands on her waist, it was all so extremely pleasurable.

_'Wait, What am I doing, I'm supposed to be his friend but every time I see him I just can't help myself, I know these feelings I have are no longer physical, he's smart, funny, caring, understanding, mature and overall just fun to be around. But we've known each other for half a week, there's no way he'll take me serious if I told him I like him. Oh god, I said it, I like him. It can't be helped, anyways, he'll probably think I'm another one of those superficial fan girls he hates so much, what am I gonna do-' _

"Hey"

Nami squealed in shock as she was so rudely interrupted in her thoughts, her heart pounded harder as she noticed the figure next to her who appeared out of nowhere.

"N-n-Naruto!"

"That's my name" he smiled; the rays of the moonlight hit his face at just the right angle to magnify his smile.

_'So cute.'_ Nami thought to herself.

"I thought I told you not to sneak up on me" She pouted cutely. The party may have died down and she was no longer was drunk out of her mind but the effects of the sake were still present. She felt a little unbalanced but thanks to the wooden railing, she maintained her posture, her vision wasn't perfect but adequate, but most importantly she felt confident, playful and full of energy.

"Ahah, I'm sorry again." Naruto lied, he shunshined on purpose to see the surprised look on Nami's face. "Are you okay? What are you doing here all by yourself?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Aww…ain't you a cutie? Thanks for being so concerned for me, but I'm alright, just thinking" Nami smiled and thought about his lips.

Naruto smirked. "Oh Yeah! What could you possibly be thinking about to be able to put that huge smile on your face mmm?" He said sarcastically as he pinched his chin and pretended to think. Nami started to blush but then looked away.

"Well you did get kidnapped by 'God'. So I don't think that's it. So what else did you do today?" The blond raised an eyebrow "Or should I say, what _we_ did today" he teased.

Naruto couldn't believe he said something so personal and without even thinking about it. _'Damn that sake must have hit me good, she's probably gonna smack me any second now.' _

Nami's reddened face slowly turned back to Naruto's direction.

_'Okay prepare yourself, here it comes.' _

She looked into his eyes and sighed.

_'Ahh shit, get the ice packs ready.' _

"Yes." Nami said calmly.

"Huh?"

"I said yes okay! I was thinking about our kiss earlier so can you stop with the teasing please? " Nami leaned on the wooden side rails to face the oceans. "Besides, I bet I'm not the only one who's thinking about it." She said playfully but completely serious.

Naruto took a few moments to overcome his shock, and then he closed the distance between them and leaned against the rails also.

"You're right, it was a phenomenal kiss." Naruto stated.

Nami nodded and made a small noise of acknowledgement.

The blond took his eyes off the ocean and into her big brown eyes. "What did you like about it?" He questioned boldly without showing signs of playfulness.

Nami thought about her answer hard. "I guess I liked your-"

A strong breeze of freezing cold air rattled the ship cutting Nami's answer short. The breeze quickly subsided but left Nami with chattering teeth and Goosebumps all over her exposed skin.

Naruto started to remove his sleeveless coat. "Oh shit, hurry put this on you must be freezing out here."

The cat burglar placed a hand on his shoulder to stop the blond in his tracks. "Its fine, you'll be cold without it; I'll go grab a jacket in my room and come back, I'll be in just a minute."

"Are you sure? We could back inside?"

Nami shook her head. "It's too noisy inside and besides, the company is better out here in the first place." She smiled brightly.

They shared a warm smile before she headed back inside. Naruto watched her sway her hips as she walked across the grass floored deck of the ship.

He sighed before gazing up into the stars and wondered what everyone back in Konoha was doing at this exact moment.

_Konoha. _

Kakashi was relaxing on his living room sofa, yet again reading one of Jiraya's Icha Icha books. Usually, no matter what the situation was, once he started reading he found it near impossible to let the book down. However, since the disappearance of Naruto, he found it difficult to read more than a page. He placed the book down on the sofa and then leaned back to reminisce on what happened the past few days.

_Flashback_

Knock Knock Knock

The Hokage lifted her head up from the scroll she was reading. "Come in."

Tsunade raised an eye brow as she saw a nervous looking Kakashi and a defeated Sakura walking into her office. Sakura's bangs were covering her face trying to cover her sore cried out eyes from her master.

"Kakashi, you guys are back unusually earlier, then I assume your mission was a success? Wait a second, where's Naruto?" Tsunade questioned.

The mere mention of his name caused Sakura to drop onto her knees and started to cry relentlessly. Tsunade's eyes widened before she jumped up from her seat and ran to her apprentice's aid. She knelt down on one knee and embraced the distraught medic.

"Heyy Sakura, don't cry... whatever happened everything's going to be alright..." Tsunade reassured her in a motherly tone. Kakashi however would not receive such treatment.

The Sannin tightened her hug. _'This is bad, I've never seen her like this before. Could it be linked to Naruto's absence? It must be, she broke down when at the sound of his name.' _

The Godaime shifted her attention on Kakashi who remained frozen standing next to them. "What the Hell is going on around here Kakashi?!" A sweat drop crawled down the neck of the jounin.

"Tsunade-sama, I think it's best if you were to sit before I hand in my report." He said anxiously.

Tsunade helped Sakura back on to her feet, and then she and Kakashi retrieved two wooden chairs from the corner of the room and placed them on opposite sides of the Hokage's desk.

Tsunade took a seat on her chair shortly as Kakashi and Sakura followed. "Explain exactly what happened on your mission and where the hell is Naruto?"

Kakashi sighed then proceeded with his report on the events of their mission. He told her everything, from Naruto using nature energy to locate the unusual chakra, the crack suspended in the air, how Naruto acted rashly as the crack began to change form, the sudden activation of his Mangekyo sharingan and finally Naruto using his rasengan to destroy 'the threat' but ended up being sucked up by the darkness.

"... After the explosion, Naruto was nowhere to be found, no trace, scent or even chakra signature, it's almost like he vanished from the face of the earth." Kakashi concluded.

The Godaime hokage didn't like this one bit. She knew Naruto wasn't the best at hiding his chakra but showing absolutely no signs of chakra signature while Kakashi was there; she couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario.

Tsunade didn't immediately reply to Kakashi's report, she stood up from her seat and turned around to face to village. "So what you're saying is that Naruto is missing or possibly dead?" Her voice was low and filled with fear.

Kakashi shut his eyes tight. "Yes."

Sakura who had been staring into her lap this whole time clenched her fists.

Tsunade was fighting back tears but was failing. A single tear dropped down her cheeks before she spoke. "I see. You two are dismissed. Take a week off too."

Sakura twitched. "But shishou, what about Naruto? We can't just give up and assume he's dead. There's no body or evidence to even think that!"

Her voiced shocked the others in the room, they were sure that Sakura was too upset to even speak.

Tsunade hung her head low. "I know Sakura; I'm going to order an Anbu team to investigate Naruto's disappearance, until we have conclusive results on what occurred tonight we are not assuming he's dead. Now go."

Kakashi and Sakura both stood bowed and left the room. Satisfied that she was all alone, Tsunade dropped down on to her knees to release all her sorrow. The only times she can remember when she cried this badly was when her ex-lover and younger brother died.

END OF FLASHBACK

The Copy Nin leaned forward rested his elbows on his thighs and grabbed his silver long spiky locks. _'Naruto's missing and it's all my fault, I should have stopped him from attacking that thing and now he's missing or possibly dead.'_ Kakashi rubbed his sharingan. _'Where the hell are you, Naruto?'_

_Thousand Sunny _

Naruto continued his gazed upon the stars but something interesting was happening somewhere much closer.

_Crow's Nest_

Sinful moans sipped out the mouth of a certain archaeologist. Robin quivered in excitement as she straddled a topless Zoro. Their lips ravaged each other as they pressed their bodies even closer. The kiss was fast, filled with urgency and lust, Zoro tightened his grip on Robin's full plump ass as her hands explored every inch of her lover's muscular body.

Robin couldn't suppress a lustful moan as she lowered herself further onto the huge bulge in Zoro's trousers. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth to deepen the kiss. Robin cupped his face with her hands to allow him to reach further into her wet excited mouth. Their tongues fought with one another as their urge to pleasure their partner ten folded. Her eyes widened when Zoro took a hand of her backside to suddenly grope her breast.

Even through her dress and bra, Zoro could tell how big and soft Robin's breasts truly are. He withdrew his tongue from the confines of Robin's hot mouth then moved on to her cheek, Zoro placed some open mouthed kisses mixed with some tongue flickers and saliva all the way from her cheek, to her jaw line, neck and collar bone.

Free from Zoro's tongue, Robin now had luxury to enjoy Zoro's ministration on her luscious body. Her breaths quickened as she wrapped her arms around his head to encourage him to continue worshiping her. Zoro quickly understood Robin's plea as he increased his rubbing motion on her chest then released his other hand from Robin's ass to reach further down...

A loud moan escaped her throat as her back arched from the shock of Zoro's middle finger entering her soaking wet folds. After seeing her reaction, Zoro couldn't help but to stop sucking on her neck to smirk.

On the surfaced Robin may have looked like she in sexual heaven but her thoughts were somewhere else completely. _'Here we go, again ahhh, why do we always, uhh do this? Oh God not my ear. Have mindless animal sex when we get drunk.'_

Zoro withdrew his juice coated finger from her arousal and his hand from her breast, then he slowly stroked her thighs upwards to reach for the helm of her purple dress, he managed to pull it up to her waist before Robin had to aid in removing the garment. Zoro took a second to appreciate Robin's voluptuous figure. Her purple laced bra and thong highlighted her curvy but slender body.

_'He looks sorta cute when he stares at me like that.' _Robin giggled.

Zoro twitched. "What's so funny huh?"

"Oh nothing, please continue." She said seductively.

"Damn right I will." Zoro smirked before he started to caress and kiss all of her nearly naked form.

_'Is it because we're drunk that we could allow ourselves to do this over and over again without talking about it? And what's worse we pretend like it never happened the next day, what is this relationship between Zoro and me? Does he even like me? Is he expecting a relationship out of this someday? Oh God, do I even like him? Or are we both just means for each other to scratch a sexual itch?' _

Zoro reach around her back and unhooked her bra exposing her pink erect nipples. Zoro quickly placed one of her nipples in his mouth while kneading the other.

_'Oh my God this is good, Ahh screw it let me enjoy myself and worry about this some other time.' _"Enough with the teasing Zoro-kun and Fuck Me Already!"

Zoro smirked victoriously then unceremoniously laid her on her back on the sofa. He ripped her thong of off her followed by the removal of his trousers. "Believe me I was planning to."

_Main Deck_

Naruto had been waiting patiently for Nami's return for 5 minutes now; he found it suspicious that it was taking her so long to retrieve a jacket. _'Maybe she went to sleep?'_ But the early night breeze was becoming unbearable to even think straight. He abandoned all his doubtful thoughts as he headed straight to Nami's room.

_Minutes earlier_

Navigator Nami's return to Naruto was delayed by a small conversation in the kitchen with Sanji, Brook and Franky. She just wanted to get her jacket in her room then come back to Naruto to finish their interesting chat, but apparently teasing her by calling her an alcoholic by her nakama was more important to them. She flicked the light switch in her room almost blinding the intoxicating cat burglar.

Her eyes widened when she saw an uninvited person sitting on her bed.

"L-Luffy! What are you doing here, you can't just sit on a girls bed unannounced you know?!"

Luffy's head was low and used his bangs to hide the emotions on his face or the lack their off. He stood up from the bed to slowly stride up to the pissed off navigator. Without warning Luffy gently took hold of Nami by her waist to push her up against the wall, he used the wall next to Nami's head to lean his face closer to hers.

Her nose was inches away from his while her whole body betrayed her by prevented her from any form of moment. Blood rushed to her face when she felt Luffy's breath on her lips.

"Luffy, you don't want to do this, you had too much to drink, stop this before you do something you'll regret." Nami pleaded with desperation.

Luffy deepened his stare as he ignored her warning. "I've missed you Nami..."

Nami's heart skipped a beat before she stared at floor in sorrow, she knew where this was going and she didn't like it.

"I thought we said that this was over... that _we_ were over." She spoke quietly to ensure no one could hear their conversation.

"You know my feelings for you can never be over." Luffy confessed in a husky voice.

She met him in the eye once again. "Luffy, what we had, the three months that we secretly had together, it was great..."

Luffy smirked. "So let's get back together."

"But we can't, you and I both know exactly why we broke up. There's no way that this or us can ever happen again." She said forcefully.

Luffy remained silent.

Nami continued. "Besides, I know why you're really doing this. You don't miss me, you miss _her_."

He bit his lip in irritation. "Please don't talk about her. And no matter what you say, I do miss you and I know you miss me too."

She blushed at his boldness. "Lair... and I don't..."

Luffy smirked. "Oh yeah? Are you telling me you don't miss this-" The captain leaned in ever so slowly to steal a kiss, Nami closed her eyes to prepare for herself for the impact. "Luffy don't..."

"Nami are you alright, what's, taking, so..."

Nami and Luffy shot their heads towards the door.

_'__Shit!_' They thought in unison.

"N-Naruto! What are you doin-" Nami noticed how close Luffy's arms were to her breasts. "This-this isn't what it looks like." She protested desperately.

The paralysed Naruto couldn't reply as he was too occupied processing the display of affection transpiring in front of him. He felt a tiny pinch in his stomach as he saw just how close they truly were and where Luffy's hand was placed.

Naruto lowered his head and spoke quietly. "I'm sorry."

He immediately shunshined out of sight, leaving his captain and navigator alone once again.

"Naruto wait!" Nami yelled as she pushed Luffy's hand off her waist to run after the blond. Her chase was cut short as she heard the sound of crying originating behind her.

She looked around to see a tearful Luffy, one hand leaning on the wall as his tearful eyes fixated on the floor.

"Luffy, are you alr-"

"I'm sorry Nami." He cut her off as he continues to drop tears on her bedroom floor. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't wanna, I never-"

"It's okay." She interrupted to him.

"No its not, I was out of line, I'm the worst capt-"

"Don't do that to yourself!" Nami scolded loud enough to stop his crying. "You're the best god damn captain on the entire Grand Line!" She may have not liked his behaviour minutes ago but he was still her captain, the captain she owed her life to, the captain she loved and respected with all her heart.

She took several steps forward to squeeze him in a breath taking embrace. Luffy didn't know what was happening but as long as she could forgive him, he couldn't care less.

Nami stroked his coal coloured hair. "You really miss her don't you?" She said with sympathy.

He nodded his trapped head in-between her hand and chest.

"I'm sure you'll see her again someday, but until that time comes." She pulled back to meet his eyes. "Go easy on the drinks okay?" She smiled warmly.

After sharing a giggle, Nami turned around to continue her search for Naruto in the hope that he'd listen to her explanation of the misunderstanding.

"Nami..."

She stopped her stride but didn't turn to the voice.

"Thank you." Said the hopeful captain.

Nami smiled even though she knew he couldn't see it. A second later her chase for Naruto was on.

The navigator started her search inside the ship, his bedroom, kitchen, doctor's office, aquarium but no luck.

_'Not here, he must be outside then, I just hope he'll listen to me after everything he saw.'_ A heart stopping thought immobilized her legs. _'Oh no! I kissed him earlier and now he thinks I was kissing Luffy, he'll think I'm that kinda girl. This is bad, I need to fix this fast.'_ She put her jacket on before embarking to her next destination.

Nami ran outside top speed, she adjusted her sights on finding the all black wearing blond while ignoring all questions from her bewildered crew mates. From what she could tell no one on the grass floored deck met that description, so that meant he could only be in one place.

_Sunny's head_

Naruto sat in silence gazing upon the wide moonlit sea. He has been thoughtless because he truly did not know what to think. No longer could he feel the freezing cold breeze on his skin because his mind was on more important matters.

He chuckled as he thought about the kiss he and Nami shared. _'So it was just a friend helping out another friend after all, God I hate that word.'_

The image of Sakura's reply to his confession resurfaced. "_You know I love you too right, as a friend."_

"Hey..."

A minor gasp escaped his lips as he recognised the new voice. But what shook him most was despite his excellent sensing skills, she got behind him without detecting her.

"Oh hey." He attempted to keep his voice neutral but it failed miserably.

Sensing the sadness and awkwardness in him, she bravely took a seat.

Moments of stomach turning silence passed as Nami organised her thoughts and planned how she was going to explain. Naruto sat like a statue unknowing what to say or do.

She faced him head on. "Naruto, what happened back there was-"

"It's alright Nami." He interrupted, "You don't need to explain yourself. You're with Luffy and that's great." He said with a disappointed smile. "I'm just regretting that kiss we had earlier."

Nami clenched her fists.

Naruto tried to make a joke to lift the mood. "I mean, Zoro would probably cut me in ribbons if he found out I kissed the captain's girlfr-"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" She snapped.

Wide-eyed Naruto shut his mouth.

Nami shifted her vision to the sea as she prepared herself for the explanation. "Well I was... once."

Her voice was strained and coated with sadness. "Years ago, before we reached Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy and I secretly dated for three months. I don't know how it happened, it just sort of did. But we agreed to keep it a secret from everyone else, but we think Zoro and Robin found out because, well they usually know everything. It was a secret because we knew the others wouldn't understand, hell, sometimes I didn't understand but it worked... or so I thought."

Naruto had to gulp. He spoke carefully. "S-so what happened?"

Nami closed her eyes and sighed. "Because we had to sneak around so much so that no one would find out, we hardly had any time to together so our relationship was a slow one. The night before we reached Sabaody Archipelago was our 3 month anniversary. Somehow we got the chance to spend it alone; I still think Zoro and Robin had something to do with it. Anyway, since we took our relationship slow and it was a special night, we..."

Naruto nodded.

"No, no, no, we didn't do that." She sweated. "But it was the reason why it ended between us." She finished glumly.

The blond couldn't pick up on her indirect message. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Nami purposely avoided eye contact. "That night was going so perfectly until we reached the bedroom..."

As much as he pretended to hate them, Naruto had read enough Icha Icha books to know where this was going so he just wanted to shunshin the hell out of there, but he decided against it.

"At that point in our relationship all we did was kiss and cuddle and sometimes tongue but-"

"Woaaww I didn't need to know that." He protested.

Nami smiled embarrassingly as she got carried away, she felt like she could be so honest around him and tell him everything, it was that sensation she only felt when she was with Robin or Luffy.

"Right, I'm sorry."

Naruto forced a smile. "It's okay."

"So, as we entered his room, there was just something odd in the air that night, we were well aware that we were leading to somewhere."

Naruto had a blond moment. "Somewhere? Where did you go?"

"I meant sex you idiot!" She snapped.

"Oh right, OH!"

Nami flushed uncontrollably. "Yeah, but just before we did anything, we both stopped."

Naruto mentally sighed in relief. "Why?" He asked anxiously.

"We finally saw each other." She answered dryly.

The male tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean you saw each other?"

FLASHBACK

The night before docking at Sabaody Archipelago

Nami giggled in Luffy's mouth as she used her back to open his bedroom door. The room was pitch black and the only source of light were the silver rays of the moon.

"Jeez, slow down Luffy, I know we haven't had any time alone together for a while but let's not rush this okay." She advised playfully moving aimlessly closer to the bed.

He locked lips with her again. "We have all the time in the world." He whispered.

She flushed brightly. "Well actually Robin said that everyone else will be back around 12? And hey look at the time, only about an hour left." She winked seductively.

"Oh you know what I mean." He said light-heartedly as he lifted her up and unceremoniously drop her on the bed. They shared a warm giggle as Luffy laid on top of her missionary position. He placed his hands on the bed on each side of her head to gain another glance of her angelic face.

But the room was too dark, the general outlines of her face were the features visible. To solve that problem, Luffy stretched his arms over to the lamp and switched it on. However, as the light illuminated their faces, what they felt was something they never would have expected.

It hit them both like a ton of bricks; the feeling was indescribable as the situation became unbearably uncomfortable. Luffy and Nami stared into each other with emotionless faces as the revelation dawned upon the pirates.

_'__Am I really about to have sex with Luffy? LUFFY?!_' All of her good and bad memories they shared remerged. She couldn't avoid this feeling of uncertainty deep within her stomach. Nami had never known what it felt to be in love before but this sudden awkwardness she was feeling in this situation immediately told her that Luffy was not it.

The captain wasn't faring too well neither. He continued his emotionless gaze on her as his mind brought him back to the very first moment he met Nami. There were no romantic sparks, no love at first sight, nothing. All he saw was a girl he wanted to befriend and make her his navigator. And now as they were about to step over that un-crossable line between true friends; those same feelings had begun to resurface. _'I can't do this, this is Nami, one of my best friends that I treasure and love. But am I in love with her?'_

His head dropped soon after he found his answer.

Nami surprised him when she lifted his chin to meet him in the eye. She looked saddened but relieved nonetheless. "We can't do this."

"Yeah" Luffy replied dryly.

Moments of silence passed as they accept the inevitable.

"So, this is it..."

Luffy nodded minutely. "I guess so."

He rolled to the side to lie back on his bed and sighed. They shared an awkward but peaceful moment staring at the ceiling. But without warning Nami rolled off the bed.

She strode across the room to make her leave. She opened the door but paused before departing. She addressed Luffy who continued ceiling watching.

"We're doing the right thing, Luffy."

He closed his eyes shut. "I know, Nami."

"I'll see you later, then?" She asked optimistically.

Luffy forced small but genuine smile, "Yeah."

Nami left the room shortly after leaving her captain alone.

END OF FLASHBACK

Nami dropped her shoulders. "We realised what we were doing and who we were doing it with." She continued. "Luffy and I have been friends no, best friends for years. I was the second person to join his crew all the way back home in East Blue..."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"In the end I couldn't go through with it. Having sex with Luffy just didn't feel right to me. We were only meant to be friends and I'm sure he feels the same way." Nami finished.

"Then what happened tonight?" Naruto questioned.

"Please don't get the wrong idea, Luffy was too drunk and he pinned me against the wall, don't think I'm that kind of girl who just kisses anyone!" She voiced defensively.

"There's nothing going on between you and Luffy?" He questioned.

Nami shook her head. "No! Absolutely nothing! He feels so bad about it." she replied.

Naruto made some noise of acknowledgement.

The girl could instantly tell from his expression that his thoughts were conflicted. She told him everything but he remained sceptical.

"Hey." She voiced, snapping his attention once again.

"Just so you know, Luffy may be in my past-" Nami positioned herself on her hands and knees, "But I'm looking forward to the future."

She leaned in and gave Naruto a full, warm kiss on the cheek.

He sat frozen still as her lips made contact with his cheek. It wasn't as heart racing as their first kiss but it was a kiss none the less.

The navigator pulled away with a satisfied smile on her lips. Nami giggled at the speechless Naruto who was struggling to interpret his raging emotions.

She found her way to her feet and made her way back to her room smiling victoriously.

Naruto on the other hand, was left on the head of the Thousand Sunny holding his cheek, while he organised his thoughts.

_The Next Morning_

Hangovers. Some days your worst enemy, other days your worst enemy. Judging by the current state of the Straw Hats, that statement couldn't be any truer. They all passed out from near alcohol poisoning thanks to another drinking game they all played last night.

It was reaching noon as Naruto's eyes began to twitch thanks to the irritating sunlight piercing through the kitchen windows. His whole body felt horrible, his muscles were sore and he had a slamming headache. He looked around the kitchen to see how everyone else was doing when he noticed he was at eye level to the chairs. _'That's why my back hurts so much, I slept on the floor.' _

Naruto had no recollection of why or how he ended up on the floor in the first place. But as he stood up ignoring all aches and pains, he searched around for his nakamas and he found out he had it easy.

Sanji was knocked out on the kitchen counter, Zoro was sleeping on his face nearby, Brook and Chopper passed out on the huge body of Franky and Usopp was dumped on the kitchen table shaped like a star fish. The only ones who did look comfortable were the two ladies of the crew who slept on the corner while sharing a pillow and blanket they must have brought in from their room.

Scratching his cluttered blond hair, Naruto took a few unbalanced steps to take a seat on the table. As he sat down he arched his back to sort the kink in his back. _'Wait a minute, why is my body aching? I've drank before but I usually feel normal when I wake up. That fox has some explaining to do.'_

Inside Naruto's mindscape.

"Oi! Kurama! Wake up you lazy ass fox!" He yelled at the sleeping demon.

Kurama groaned in annoyance. **"Be gone Naruto, I'm trying to sleep"**

The blond lifted an eyebrow. "Are you- Don't tell me you're- Haha you do! You have a hangover!" Naruto laughed hysterically pissing off the fox in the process.

**"****Shut up you little brat your making it worse." **

Rubbing the tears out of his eyes Naruto found the will to speak. "I can't believe this, the nine tail demon fox, feared across all the lands has a headache." He teased.

The fox ignored it.

"But anyway, I think you owe me some explanation, why are you not healing my body?"

Kurama sighed. **"The alcohol, it effects your body and your chakra. Since my chakra has infused with yours, it effected the healing. Until the alcohol has left your systems, your healing abilities are equal to that off a normal shinobi." **He snorted.

"What? So this is what it's like to be normal. I don't like it."

He exited his mindscape and was greeted to the sound of a groaning rubber man attempting desperately to regain normality. Luffy rubbed his disoriented eyes only to open them to see Naruto sitting on the table directly in front of him. They share a little nod before Luffy sprung to his feet and sat on the chair opposite the blond.

As soon as they saw each other's faces, they burst into whispered laughter to prevent waking up the others.

Luffy ended his chuckle. "Have you seen your face?"

"No but have you seen yours?" He suppressed another laughing fit.

Luffy grew a questioning look. "What do you- wait, is there something drawn on my face?"

Naruto smirked. "Yes, it says rubber boy on your forehead and everywhere else says baka."

The captain shook his head in disbelief as Naruto continued to laugh.

"I don't know why you're laughing so much, _Foxy-chan_." Luffy mocked with a smile.

The blond grazed his cheek with his fingers then inspected them. "Oh no they didn't, they did didn't they." He said defeated.

Luffy could only nod with empathy.

Moments of silenced passed, the two males looked at one another knowing the conversation turned serious.

Luffy whispered. "So are we good?"

FLASHBACK

Mr Namikaze remained on the Sunny's head for another twenty minutes after Nami revealed her secret past.

Naruto conflicted thoughts continued until he sensed a figure behind him. _'Oh, so now my senses want to work.'_

The figure chuckled playfully, "You know, that's my seat." He joked.

Naruto chuckled light-heartedly. "I'm sorry but the view from here is just..."

"Awesome ain't it." The man gingerly took a seat next to Naruto.

To say it was awkward was the ultimate understatement. Both men had no idea where or how to begin but considering the situation, anyone else would feel the same.

Luffy broke the silence, "I guess she told you everything..."

Naruto grew anxious, "Luffy-"

"Wait, let me say something first." The captain ordered.

The blond obliged.

"The guy you saw earlier, that wasn't me. I'm not like that- I'm, I would have never-"

"I know Luffy." Naruto said deeply to the pleading captain. "I know you don't have a single evil bone in your body." He continued. "Alcohol makes us do crazy things." He spoke sadly, remembering a time when he got drunk and almost kissed Hinata at Konoha's post war celebration. He saw how much attention Sasuke was receiving from Sakura and he felt jealous and spiteful.

Luffy replied earnestly, "I still hope you would forgive me one day."

Naruto smiled faintly. "There's nothing to forgive." He spoke genuinely.

The two shared a peaceful moment. But without warning, Luffy broke that moment.

"You like her, don't you?"

The jinchuuriki twitched. It took him a while to find an honest answer to the question. "I-um."

"I won't be mad you know, it's okay if you do." Luffy interrupted.

A small curl on the edge of Naruto's lips formed. However that smile was short lived, "No it's not that, it's just…" He sighed deeply, "Seeing you two tonight brought back some memories I'd rather not remember."

This peaked Luffy's curiosity. He's usually not the type to mind people's business but he couldn't fight to urge to know. "What kind of memories?" He asked carefully.

The blond smiled faintly as he anticipated that Luffy would ask, but since he did, he had no choice, captain's orders.

"Well since we're sharing secrets I guess it's my turn." He paused to adjust his sitting position, "Back home, there's this girl that I love... loved... I dunno. I would have done anything to make her happy but… she chose a man who will never love her back, a man who doesn't deserve her love, a man who I call my best friend."

Luffy dropped his gaze in sympathy, "I see, you don't know if you've moved on?" He stated with confidence.

Naruto was a little surprise that the happy-go captain understood so easily.

"You can say that. Don't get me wrong, I think Nami is great, she's funny, beautiful and smart. I just don't think I should like anyone else until I'm over _her._"

Luffy listened intently. He understood what Naruto was saying but was hoping that if Nami was to ever end up with someone else, it would be someone as considerate as Naruto.

The rubber man placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, "I'm sure one day you'll get past this." He smiled before he got up and began to return back to his room, "Also, if anyone can help you with your problem, it's Nami." Luffy waved his goodbye to end the conversation.

Naruto smiled optimistically as he watched Luffy's back.

END OF FLASH BACK.

Naruto flashed him a smile. "Of course we're good!"

**Authors Notes - **I had to bring a past with Luffy and Nami coz they're my second favourite pairing after NarutoxSakura.

I know its been romance focused for a bit so I'm gonna tone it down and focus on the adventure side for a while.


	6. It's Official!

Chaoter 6 is finally up. I want to say a big thank you to **skg1991 **for being my beta for this story.

Hope you enjoy!

_ Marine HQ. 2 Days Post Naruto Fight with Enel_

Once every month, all admirals and vice admirals are summoned by Fleet Admiral Akainu to discuss the latest news, facts, and rumours on upcoming threats on the Grand Line. Most marine officers found the monthly meeting a nuisance but since it was an ancient tradition, attendance is mandatory.

The meeting room was spacious and adorned with paintings and expensive décor with a large rectangular wooden table in the centre. Akainu and his admirals side by side on the end of the table.

"Information from our spies have all suggested a new threat is dawning upon the Grand Line. Rumours have been brewing that a great change is fast approaching, some are calling it a revolution, others the apocalypse." Akainu informed his vice admirals.

"A revolution? Apocalypse? No one in the New World could possibly have that much power." One of the Vice Admiral added.

"Alone, yes. Our intelligence have lead us to believe that in the past year a secret alliance has been formed. An alliance between some of the most dangerous men in the New World."

A shiver ran through all the spines of the Vice Admirals.

"Who are these men that can cause this so called revolution?" Admiral Fujitora questioned.

Akainu summoned lava in his fit. "Juggernaut Jagger, Sky King Kazama and rogue ex-rear admiral Matsumoto Tokiomi."

"Ohhh that's one hell of a team." Admiral Kizaru playfully added.

An extremely anxious vice admiral spoke. "That's preposterous! Two pirate captains with a bounty over 500 million teaming up with a former marine, the idea is simply outrageous!" He yelled violently.

"Watch your tongue!" The Fleet Admiral snapped.

"It all seems impossible however, it seems that they did not form this alliance on their own accord. A fourth party lead by a man who calls himself Azazel is involved, we don't know what he's offering for their loyalty and cooperation but they're calling themselves The Chosen Ones."

The Vice Admirals took a moment to acknowledge the new information.

Akainu continued. "This Azazel is a complete mystery but to be able to form an alliance with those three, it's certain that we cannot underestimate him. We have still yet to discover their goals or what this 'revolution' could be, so be on guard at all times." The lava man finished.

"Fleet Admiral Akainu!" The shock from the unexpected visitor caused the marines to shoot their attention towards a tall brunette receptionist.

"What's the problem Lilia!? What could be so important to disturb this meeting?" Akainu replied infuriatedly.

The receptionist bowed. "My apologies sir, but Lieutenant Kage has returned from his mission with information relevant to the nature of this meeting."

"Fine send him in." He replied dryly.

Several steps behind Lilia stood a man in a dark cloak. He stepped forward, removed his hood to reveal his long dark hair and brown eyes. Kage saluted to his superior officers.

Akainu nodded. "Report, Lieutenant."

"Hai, two days ago I was sent on a recon mission on Mila Rose to spy on the activities of the lightning man, Enel."

"Ahh yes, the mad man who think he's God, what did you find out?" Akainu replied.

"Sir, Enel is dead."

Every pair of eyes in the room popped open.

Akainu clenched his lava fist. _'This could be troublesome, Enel may have been delusional but_ _his devil fruit abilities were formidable.' _"Who's responsible for his death?"

Seconds later, Kage disappeared then reappeared over Akainu's shoulder. Kage placed several photos on the table in front of the Fleet Admiral. "He said his name is Naruto Namikaze, the newest member of the Straw Hat Pirates."

Admiral Fujitora shook his head. "Those Straw Hats are as bothersome as always."

The lava man picked up one of the photos with his normal hand. He inspected the picture in detail. "Wait, so are you telling me that this Naruto killed Enel by himself, and what's with this black energy around him?"

"Hai, he did kill Enel alone, also the black energy is lightning sir, black lightning."

Minor gasp were released from the mouths of the Vice Admirals. Small confused conversations brewed in the air.

"Ohh? I thought only Enel had the ability of lightning?" Kizaru questioned.

"I assure you that these pictures do not lie, this Naruto displayed power I've never seen, and I could have sworn he nearly detected me." He asked with a hint of confusion.

One of the vice admiral couldn't hold his tongue. "Impossible! You possess the ability of the sense-sense fruit which allows you to fully mask your presence does it not? That's the exact reason why you're the Marines top spy!"

Kage nodded. "I cannot explain it myself but it is the truth."

Akainu slammed his fists on the table rattling everyone present. "Take these photos to the Wanted Posters Department immediately! Assign the maximum bounty for first time offenders, Go!"

The lieutenant grabbed the photos, saluted then vanished. Leaving an anxious group of admirals and an irritated Fleet admiral. _'Those Straw Hats are becoming more difficult every day, what to do…'_

_2 days later. In a moonlit room located somewhere in the New World._

"Welcome back Kage, I assume you were not followed by pirates or the Marines?" A deep voice in the shadows declared.

Kage kneeled down on one knee. "Hai, I always take precautionary measures when coming to these meetings."

"Excellent, Now down to business, report on your _real_ mission on Mila Rose."

Kage's answer was interrupted by sinister snickering originating within the shadows.

"He failed obviously." One voice to Kages left announced his presence.

Another voice to his right spoke. "He couldn't even accomplish a simple recruiting mission."

"Why do we even bother with this incompetent idiot?" A third opinion voiced itself behind him.

Kage bit his lip to prevent himself from exploding with rage.

"Silence! You three hold your tongues, let Kage speak." The first deep voice commanded.

The three unrecognisable figures obliged.

"Arigato. However, my mission was indeed a failure. The Straw Hat pirates had eliminated Enel before I could recruit him to our ranks. My deepest apologies." Kage said disappointingly.

A nerve wrecking silence brewed in the air making the lieutenant sweat.

"I already knew, word travels fast however, do not fret. This will not harm us or our plans. Enel's unstable psychological mind frame would have been burden anyhow."

A relieved Kage replied. "How about the Straw Hats? What are we do to about them? Shall I inform Jagger, Kazama and Tokiomi?"

The voice hummed in wonder. "For now, we do nothing. Those bothersome pirates were merely in the right place at the right time and I'm sure they are not aware of our plans. However, if they display hostility against us then we shall take action."

"Understood." Kage replied. "What shall be my next orders?"

"You are to maintain your position in the Marines as my spy without being discovered until the time is right."

Kage lifted his head and then flashed a menacing smile. "As you wish, Azazel-sama."

_A Few Weeks Later_

"Gear Second!" Said Luffy before he dug his bare foot into the sand.

A long defeated sigh escaped the mouth of the former Leaf shinobi as he and the rest of the Straw Hats stood behind their captain.

Zoro noticed quickly. "Stop your complaining, Luffy said this was his mess so let him clean it up."

The blonde dropped his head childishly. "I know that but we've got the numbers, we should be fighting him as a team. This goes against everything I've ever learned as a shinobi."

"Don't forget that you're not a shinobi anymore? You're a pirate now, get used to it." Zoro crossed his arms

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hai Hai."

"Your 400 million beli bounty's mine Mugiwara!"

_Earlier that day._

Three and a half weeks have passed since the electrifying events on Mila Rose. The Mugiwara pirates remained on the peaceful island for another two weeks until they were eventually chased out by the Marines.

It was a bitter pill to swallow but Naruto had fully accepted Nami's secret past and continued to be close friends. However, as much as he enjoyed her company, he thought it wouldn't be fair to seek a relationship with the navigator or anyone else for that matter until he was positive that his affections for a certain pink haired kunoichi were no more.

After his welcoming party, Nami had been doing her best to keep her distance from him but was failing miserably. That night she may have had discovered romantic feelings towards him but decided to bide her time and let these feelings bloom naturally. But Nami being Nami, that didn't stop her from giving the occasional wink or dressing up in eye-catching outfits.

Even after the awkward talks on Sunny's head, Luffy, Naruto and Nami continued being their old cheerful selves. There was an unspoken agreement to accept but forget everything that occurred that night. And that's what they did. Luffy was as energetic and loud as ever, Nami kept scolding him for every idiotic thing he did while Naruto smiled awkwardly as he could see much of himself and Sakura in Luffy and Nami.

The Straw Hats were in the middle of the New World Sea and have been sailing non-stop for a week and a half.

Robin entered the main deck with a fresh cup of morning coffee, instantly smiling upon noticing the new but common phenomenon on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Nami all gathered at the side of the ship deeply viewing the ocean below.

The Demon Child joined the small group to witness the show. "He's at it again?" She asked totally surprised.

The four nodded in union.

"No matter how many times you see it, it never fails to amaze you, doesn't it?" Robin spoke highly with a bright smile.

"Well he _is_ standing on water." Nami answered without taking her eyes off the sight.

The sight, drenched and topless Naruto on the ocean surface accumulating chakra. The water beneath his feet swirled violently as his prepares his jutsu.

The raven haired women took a sip of her coffee. "What's he planning to do now?"

The four sustained their stare in wonder. Usopp shrugged. "Who knows? But I bet it's going to be awesome!"

Satisfied with his chakra levels, Naruto flashed his eyes open followed by a series of hand seals. "Ushi, Saru, Oo, Ne, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne-"

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp tensed with excitement. "Here it comes!"

Nami leaned on the wooden rails and smiled brightly. "I wonder what it will be this time." She said quietly to herself.

"Tora, Mee, Nae, Saru, Oo, Ee, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Jin, Ne, Ee, Tori!"

The rotating water under Naruto stopped.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

Jaws hit the floor as a dragon shot up from below and made its assent high in the sky as it revolved around its caster, continuing its climb until it reached higher than the mast of the ship. The dragon roared deafeningly, revealing the full extent of its magnificence.

Content with its size and power, Naruto deactivated the jutsu consequently obliterating the dragon into millions of tiny water droplets which crafted a dazzling rainbow in the process.

"Beautiful." Robin whispered, mesmerized by the breath taking sight.

A faintly fatigued Naruto smirked. '_About time! My water dragon's finally at full power. It took a while but I guess it's not called one of the hardest water jutsu for no reason.' _ He gazed up to see his clapping audience. '_That should be enough water training for now.'_

He pumped chakra to his legs to jump up onto the ship. Nami passed him a towel she prepared earlier. "That was some session you pulled today, 2 hours and it's not even noon. I swear you're more addicted to training than Zoro." She said while Naruto dried himself.

The blond chuckled. "You're making it sound like a chore? Training's just one of many things I like to do. And besides, I can't afford to let my jutsus get rusty. What would happen if _someone_ gets kidnapped again?" He teased playfully as he placed his V-neck vest over his head.

Nami blushed but steadied her fists. "You little-"

Robin interrupted before the navigator could explode. "Speaking of jutsu, I'm still a little confused. Does it mean you can use wind, lightning and water?" Asked the ever curious archaeologist.

"Yeah what's that about?" Chopper added.

Naruto forced an awkward smile as he sensed a long winded explanation was required. "Um sort of? Some shinobi are born into clans that inherit chakra that are naturally inclined to one of the five elements." He explained. "For example, one of my teammate is from a clan whose chakra is inclined to fire."

They all nodded.

"My clan are one of few who possess chakra that are inclined to two elements, those elements being wind and water." Naruto chuckled to himself. "I really should have noticed sooner since Nami means wave and kaze wind."

"Ohh, I see."

Naruto bobbed his head. "Yup."

The calling of a seagull mercifully interrupted their discussion. A rolled up newspaper plummeted from above and landed next to Nami's feet.

She grabbed the newspaper and unrolled it. Hey eyes popped followed by a smile at Naruto's direction. "Minna! Come out here!" She called.

Moments later Sanji, Franky, Zoro and Brook exited the kitchen to join the rest.

"Nami-swan! Did you call for me my love?!"

She sighed deeply, exhaling in sarcasm. "Yeah yeah, gather around, I think you all want to see this."

Nine individuals obeyed and stepped closer. "What is it now?" An irritated Zoro added.

Everyone jerked as Nami held up a page from the newspaper. "It's official, 'Black Lightning' Naruto Namikaze is the tenth member of the Straw Hat Pirates!" She said happily and proudly.

Smiles grew as they studied Naruto's new wanted poster. The image displayed the blond coated with his black lightning at full power gripping his katana.

"Not bad for a first bounty." Zoro hid the surprise in his voice.

Usopp twitched. "100 million beli's not bad!?"

Confused by some of the surprised faces, Naruto couldn't comprehend the magnitude of the poster. "Can I take a look at that, Nami?"

Receiving the newspaper, Naruto begun to read the poster.

"Wanted, dead or alive, Black Lightning Naruto Namikaze. 100 million beli for acts of piracy and connections with the Straw Hat Pirates." He scratched the back of his head. "Is a 100 million bounty really that impressive?"

Robin giggled at his cluelessness. "It's the maximum bounty given to first time criminals, Naruto-san. Only two others on this ship have higher bounties, Swordsman-san with 120 million and Senchou-san with 400 hundred million."

"400 hundred Million!" Naruto yelled in astonishment. He switch his attention to his grinning captain. Taking another glance at the poster, the blond smiled faintly. "Looks like I've got some catching up to do."

Sanji puffed smoke. "I think this calls for celebration, anyone have any ideas?"

"The next island should be an hour away, how about a beach party?" Nami suggested optimistically.

"Wait a second! I've been asking for barbeque for nearly a week now!?" The captain protested.

Nami gasped as she came up with a fantastic idea. "Barbeque beach party!"

_2 Hours Later. _

Arriving at their new destination, The Straw Hat pirates celebrated Naruto's official membership in high spirits. It didn't take them long to set up the minor equipment for the celebration. Soon enough the smell of Sanji's cooking infused the air, Luffy filled his stomach with another piece of meat and Chopper, Franky, Usopp and Brook were occupied sculpting an enormous sand castle. Nami was enjoying herself with a warm swim and Robin peacefully sunbathed while she took comfort in the sound of blades crashing into one another.

'_He's good, speed, power and technique, it's obvious that he's a master with a sword, Woaw!' _Naruto thought as he dodged one of Zoro's attacks. Digging his back foot on the wet sand, he countered to switch from defence to offense.

The sudden shift of the battle made avoiding Naruto's blade even that much harder for Zoro. _'I've never seen a fighting style like this before, I can't predict a pattern of attack.' _

Forming an X with his swords, Zoro obstructed Naruto's downward slash. The two found themselves in stalemate as their weapons fought for supremacy.

Deciding that further fighting would be futile, the two swordsman leapt backwards to create distance. The topless men smirked at another before Zoro spoke. "That fighting style of yours is annoying as hell."

Naruto smiled brightly. "I'll take that as a compliment, you're not so bad yourself." The blond responded genuinely.

"Jeez, you're training _again_?!" Nami popped out of the water, surprising the unexpected swordsmen.

"There's so no such thing as too much-"

Naruto finally took a glance at their new spectator only to instantly forget his next set of words. Nami's wet skin glistened beautifully against the bright sun and her white bikini wrapped tightly around her curvy physique. She stood exquisitely as the water level reached mid-thigh.

The jinchuuriki gulped. "…Training."

Nami quickly noticed the effect her body had on him. She smiled proudly. "Um, you know my eyes are up here." She said playfully.

Naruto immediately blushed and adjusted his sight. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, I don't mind" She winked.

Zoro rolled his eyes in disgust and wondered why they haven't got together already since it was so obvious they liked each other. However his thoughts were rudely interrupted by an uninvited guest.

"Mugiwara!"

The 10 Straw Hats pirates shot their attention to the new, hostile voice. Every set of eyes widened with the exception of Naruto when they discovered the identity the intruder.

Luffy swallowed the meat in his mouth. "Oh it's you" He said overly calmly.

The crew relocated behind their captain while shifting in their fighting stances. Naruto narrowed his eyes, questioning the identity of the tall, red haired, well-built trespasser wearing black khakis and a red unbuttoned shirt.

"Who's this guy?"

A newly nervous Nami stepped closer to Naruto. "Do you remember your first day here nearly a month ago?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, a few days before that, Luffy got himself into another mess with him before we could resupply the ship."

Zoro gripped his swords. "His name is Takumi. He's ranked in the top ten bounty hunters in the world." He said with a hint of familiarly

"You sound like you know him?" Naruto asked.

"I met him in a bar a long time ago, we even did a job together once. No bounty hunter in the world doesn't know that man."

The red headed male smirked. "I see you still remember me 'Pirate hunter' Zoro." He said mockingly. "It's a shame you became to what you hunted down most of your life. You had talent kid."

"Spare me the pleasantries, Takumi. How did you find us?"

"Is that anyway to treat an old acquaintance? Whatever." Takumi shrugged. "You should know word spreads like wildfire in the New World, all I had to do was listen and ask the right questions. But I must commend you for choosing to come to _this_ island."

"What do you mean by this island?" Robin asked worryingly.

Takumi narrowed his eyes. "What? You don't know? Haha, then that makes you the biggest bunch of idiots in the entire Grand Line. Every pirate knows to avoid Tesa Island."

"W-w-why do they avoid it?" Usopp chattered in fear.

Takumi snorted. "Why should I help filthy criminals like you? Besides, it doesn't matter since you'll all be leaving here in body bags soon enough."

Zoro grunted. "Like that's gonna happen, this is not the same as last time where you fought Luffy by himself, even you and your powers can't take all of us on your own."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Roronoa Zoro. Killing you pathetic excuses for pirates will be child's play for someone like me."

Naruto tightened the grip on his sword. "Luffy, let's take him down together."

The unusually quiet rubber man held his hand out. "No, I'll take him on alone. It was my fault that got us into trouble. If you didn't help us back then I don't know what would have happened." He spoke deeply with absolute seriousness that sent shivers down several of his crew's spine.

"And it's all because of this guy."

His tone made his intensions unconditionally clear. His crew reluctantly accepted their captain's orders knowing well that further negotiation would be pointless. Luffy stomped his foot. "Gear Second!"

Smirking delightedly, Takumi prepared for combat. "You're actions are commendable, but stupid nonetheless. Your 400 million beli bounty's mine Mugiwara!"

Steaming Luffy disappeared in a blink of an eye, even Naruto lost his trail of thought seeing how fast he was. Reappearing at Takumi's right, Luffy, withdrew his right arm. "Gomu Gomu no – Jet Pistol!"

Leaning back at the last moment, Takumi smoothly evaded the punch. Luffy reappeared once again but this time behind the bounty hunter. "Gomu Gomu no – Stamp!"

His feet connected with air, Takumi side stepped to avoid the attack. Believing he calculated Luffy's maximum speed, Takumi underestimated his opponent and failed to prepare for the following attack.

"Gomu Gomu no – Jet Bazooka!"

The red headed man shielded his chest with his arms to block the attack but that didn't stop him from sliding several meters in the opposite direction.

To say Naruto was impressed by what had transpired was a huge understatement.

'_I had no idea Luffy was this strong!_ _I knew he had to be powerful to call himself captain but this exceeded my expectations. His taijutsu may be unorganised and unusual but it works. He can extend his limbs freely allowing him to switch from short to long range attacks any time he wants which makes predicating his attack pattern near impossible.' _

"Gomu Gomu no – Muchi!"

_'On top of that, his speed matches my raiton shunshin and if those attacks of his make a clean hit, it can cause problems even for the most experienced Jounins including me.' _The edge of his lips curved. '_and something tells me that he's got plenty more up his sleeve' _

Gazing up at the airborne Luffy, the blond questioned his captain's new darkened arms.

Takumi tensed '_Shit!'_

"Gomu Gomu no – Jet Gatling Gun!"

Luffy's bombardment of punches created a thick sand cloud that concealed the bounty hunter.

Overly excited Usopp punched the air. "Yeah! You got him Luffy! That teaches him not to mess with Captain Usopp and his crew!"

The rubber man failed to respond, he keep his attention on the cloud of sand.

"Don't celebrate yet, this fight is far from over." The first mate countered.

"What are you talking about Zoro, no one can take that many-"

A menacing snicker from Takumi's direction cut Usopp's sentence short. "I can't believe you've pushed me this far to use this already, not bad, Mugiwara."

Hearts pumped harder as the sand cloud slowly settled, gradually revealing Takumi's true form.

Luffy's opponent's hands were transformed into huge black pincers, his skin distorted into what seemed like layers upon layers of armour. But the main modification of Takumi's alteration was the armoured tail that curled above his head.

"What the hell is he?" Sanji asked dubiously.

Zoro kept his lone eye on Takumi. "What you can't tell? He's a scorpion."

"Scorpion!" Screamed Usopp and Chopper.

"It's what makes him one of the most deadly bounty hunters in the world. On top of his Haki, the poison in his stinger can paralyse his targets in a single strike."

Shrugging his newly formed shoulders, Takumi spoke up. "I see my reputation precedes me. But knowledge of my power won't matter in the slightest, now I'm at full strength, none of you have the power to stop me."

Luffy clenched his Haki enhanced fists. "There's no way in hell am I going to let you hurt my friends!"

Takumi smirked. "We'll see about that."

Dashing at his opponent at eye popping speeds, Takumi aimed his stinger at Luffy's chest, only to connect with the remnants of the rubber man's steam.

Reappearing behind the scorpion, Luffy withdrew his arm. "Gomu Gomu no – Pistol!"

His punched connected cleanly, but what widened Luffy's eyes was the outcome of his attack. Takumi didn't budge an inch, the punch was unquestionably ineffective.

The bounty hunter rushed back to Luffy's proximity striking multiple jabs at his rubber target. Utilising everything he learned from Rayleigh, Luffy's observation Haki permitted evasion from Takumi's lethal attacks with relative ease.

After dozens of failed attempts, the scorpion man hastily became irritated. Collecting all his strength into one powerful jab, Takumi withdrew his tail and aimed for Luffy's chest. His frustration doubled when his tail connected with sand.

Rematerializing in front of his nakamas, Luffy prepared a counter. "Gomu Gomu-"

His attack was cut short by some green, steaming liquid flying towards him.

Zoro's eyes broadened. "Acid!"

Hearing the warning, Instincts took over, Luffy dodged the lethal substance at the very last second. He may have avoided the attack, but that didn't stop the acid from striking his friends. "Minna watch out!"

Years of shinobi experience triggered, Naruto unconsciously executed multiple hand seals at striking speeds. He took one big breath before activating his jutsu.

"Water style – Water Wall Jutsu!"

Naruto formed the protective wall just in time to stop the deadly acid and startling his friends in the process.

Knowing his nakamas are safe, Luffy sighed in relief before returning his menacing attention on Takumi. "You're going to pay for that."

The bounty hunter smiled triumphantly, acid leaking from his stinger, dissolving the sand beneath his feet. "I highly doubt that. But you should consider yourself lucky, you and your crew are the only people alive that knows about my secret ability. " His expression shifted to one of pure malevolent. "I think it's time to change that, don't you?"

Gritting his teeth in rage, Luffy vanished into thin air. Appearing as various after images, he circled the bounty hunter at never before seen speeds.

Takumi shock his head. "You really think your petty little tricks will work on me and my Haki?"

Luffy kept the barrage of after images for another minute, he tensed as he prepared for his attack. Reappearing a centimetres from the bounty hunters face, Luffy withdrew his arm and launched to what he thought would be the finishing move.

What shook the Straw Hat captain was the immense sensation of pain in his arm as soon as he threw the punch. His crew were left in disbelief, struggling to process at what occurred.

"H-he caught it!" Robin stammered in fear.

Luffy was too preoccupied by the extreme pain from his arm to question how the hell his opponent caught his jet pistol. The rubber man groaned in agony, blood seeped out of the area confined by Takumi's pincer.

Mustering all his strength to disregard the pain, Luffy bit his lip, withdrew his free arm and launched another punch aimed directly at the red haired man's face.

Cries of fist clenching anguish rang in the ears those in attendance. Takumi had caught and immobilised Luffy's other arm, quickly changing the golden sand beneath to rose red.

The immense pain had token over Luffy's ability to process any form of cognition. Centimetre by centimetre, Takumi's razor sharp pincers dug deeper into his arms.

Spreading Luffy's arms out wide, Takumi slowly positioned his stinger above his head in preparation to subdue the 400 million beli man. Chuckling cockily, Takumi chuckled mockingly. "Is this the best that the great Monkey D. Luffy has to offer? Well I for one am truly disappointed."

Said man ignored all sensation of torture to lift an eye lid. "Bastard- AHH!" Luffy unleashed an ear melting scream as a response to the tightening of the pincers wrapped around his arm.

Slowly recovering from the initial pain, the Straw Hat captain continued his sentence. "Don't think… you've won just yet. T-this is far from over."

Sighing in disillusionment, Takumi shook his head. "Considering the situation, still you believe in your ridiculous ideas that you can beat me. Your defeat was inevitable as soon as you stepped a foot on this island."

Shrugging cockily with a victorious smile, Takumi spoke once more "If only you surrendered sooner, I may have shown some mercy and let your nakamas live." He lied unconvincingly. "But I guess now I have no choice, don't worry though, you'll be seeing them in the other side soon enough."

The remaining Mugiwara pirates stood frantic as they watched helplessly at their distressed captain. Each cry of agony felt like a knife diving deeper into their stomachs. The fact that Takumi was openly taunting Luffy enraged several individuals, and Naruto was one of them.

He may have been the newest member but he'd grown fond of his new friends, especially Luffy who was like a mirror image of himself in so many ways. So standing idly feeling useless while Luffy suffers wasn't something Naruto could accept so easily.

Toughening the grip on his sword, Naruto readied himself to remove Takumi's arms off his body, Naruto grated his teeth and took a footstep forward.

But his plans were abruptly interrupted by the hand of his fellow blonde. "Don't. Luffy's fine."

Naruto snapped, questioning Sanji's sanity. "What the hell are you talking about?! He's seconds away from being killed and we're standing here doing nothing about it, why aren't we helping him?!"

Although they didn't show it, several of his crew mates shared Naruto's feelings. The only difference was that they knew Luffy, they knew that he's been in far worse situation than this and escaped victoriously.

"Sanji-san is right, Luffy will be alright, and you'll see soon Naruto-san" Brook reassured confidently.

Despite the relieving comment by his friend, Naruto remained sceptical. However, taking a closer inspection at their unwavering faces, the blond reluctantly conformed in believing in the strength of his captain.

Luffy desperately squirmed trying to free himself from Takumi's grip. But the red headed bounty hunter had his fill in taunting the rubber man, he steadied his stinger and aimed for Luffy's heart. "I thought I told you already, resisting is pointless." He said uninterestedly. "Would you like to say a few last words to your nakamas before you depart this world?"

Luffy ceased his wriggling and cries of pain. "Armament Hardening." He whispered to himself.

Takumi lifted an eye brow as his targets right leg darkened.

"Gomu Gomu No – Jet Battle Axe!"

In a blink of an eye Luffy's earth shattering attack crashed down upon Takumi's skull releasing his hostage in the process. Luffy took several unbalanced backward steps while the bounty hunter savoured the taste of sand.

The immense pain coursed throughout Takumi's body, every single nerve felt as if it'd been lit on fire. This sensation was foreign to him in this form, he hailed his armoured skin to be the ultimate defence to any devil fruit user which is the reason why he loved to mock his targets before eliminated them.

Assembling everything his body had to offer, Takumi slowly picked himself off the sand, his body strangely felt heavier while his knees threatened to cave in at any moment.

Takumi's overconfidence lead him to believe he could take his eyes off Luffy. "I got to give it to you Mugiwara, not a lot of people have ever pushed me this far." He finally rook a glance at his rubber adversary. "You should be proud of yours- what the hell is that?!"

"Gomu Gomu no – Red Hawk!"

Luffy's fire encased fist buried itself in the scorpion man's stomach with cataclysmic force, shattering his opponent's armoured skin into tiny pieces. Spluttering blood at initial contact, Takumi was sent flying at the opposite direct as the attack scorched his abdominals, receiving amounts pain that the bounty hunter never thought possible.

Relieved smiles elevated on faces of nine individuals while Naruto mentally slapped himself for ever doubting his captain.

Luffy stood weakly, clearly fatigued from him battle and excessive loss of blood. His breath was heavy, his knees felt exhausted from the prolong use of second gear while blood continued to pour down his arms. Luffy left his crew questioning when he started to walk over to the damaged body of Takumi.

Standing over the near unconscious, human form bounty hunter, Luffy noticed he hadn't had the strength to fight any further. His attack seared Takumi's stomach to an extent making even moving difficult, but that didn't stop the scorpion man from trying.

Using every last bit of power he had left, Takumi groaned aggressively as he attempted to return to his feet. But the immense aching in his body could only allow him to rest on one knee. He clenched one of his fist with sand knowing he lost this fight.

"Do it." He spoke defeated.

"Do what?" Luffy questioned.

"Kill me, I know you want to, so just hurry up with it already."

Luffy looked down on the bounty hunter with hard eyes. "Even though you threatened my friends, I don't want to kill you." Turning around and walking back to his crew, Luffy spoke again. "Get out of this Island and leave us alone."

His commanding tone scared even some of his nakamas.

Receiving orders and mercy from a pirate infuriated the bounty hunter, he gritted his teeth together before struggling to his feet. His actions didn't go unnoticed by the Straw Hat captain, but Luffy believed the bounty hunter was fulfilling his instructions.

Takumi felt a whole new batch of hatred flood his system, he couldn't fathom how he lost to a naïve brat. Watching the retreating back of his target, Takumi silently utilised his devil fruit powers to grow his armoured stinger. _'Time to die, Mugiwara!'_

Luffy's face splitting grin directed to his friends was quickly exchanged for one of confusion when out of nowhere, Naruto Shunshined leaving only streaks of black lightning in his place and Zoro dashing past him like a green human sized bullet.

Luffy's eyes quickly followed Zoro's direction only to find his first mate hovering the tip of his sword inches away from Takumi's heart and Naruto stood behind the red headed man with his blade pressed against his throat.

"I'm not sure you heard him correctly." Naruto whispered.

Zoro continued. "My captain told you to leave. But I think a disgraceful piece off trash like you doesn't deserve such a generous punishment, what do you think, Naruto?"

"I totally agree." The blond replied as wide eyed Takumi choked on his words. "But Luffy made himself clear, leave this island or you'll have to deal with us." Naruto warned with frightening killing intent.

Takumi's surprised, choked up face quickly shifted to a beaten smirk. "Fine, I'll admit defeat and leave." Naruto and Zoro slowly and reluctantly retracted their swords.

To everyone's confusion, Takumi released a sinister snicker as he turned around to make his retreat. "However, you should enjoy your victory while it lasts, because setting foot on this island means you have all signed your death wish."

Usopp felt a bead of sweat drop down his neck while Chopper and Nami gulped nervously.

"Good luck getting out of here alive." Takumi finished. He paced down the beach to return back to his ship. The pirates kept their stares on the back of the bounty hunter for a while until his figure disappeared in the distance.

Nami sighed intensely, relieved the fight was over and no one was seriously hurt. She looked over to inspect Luffy's condition only to find him smiling childishly and rubbing his stomach.

"Oohhh that was a close one." He giggle to himself. "Sanji! Is there any food le-"

A sudden wave of dizziness stopped the captain in is tracks, his knees caved and body dumped itself on the sand.

"Luffy!" The Straw Hats shrieked in fright.

His nakamas rushed to his aid with Chopper being the first to arrive. Flipping Luffy on his back, the doctor administrated his examination.

"Oi Chopper what's wrong with him, he looked alright just a second ago!?" Asked by an anxious Zoro.

"He's lost so much blood, but I can't begin his treatment here. We need to get him back on the ship!"

_Later that day._

Several hours had passed since the threatening scare to Luffy's life, Chopper did everything medicinally possible to get him to a stable state but the doctor wasn't certain when he would wake up, it could be 2 hours or 2 days, Luffy has always been so unpredictable.

Although it was a scare, the remaining Straw Hats were confident in their captain's full recovery. However, as Naruto rested on his bed, fingers interlocked behind his head. Only one thought came to mind.

_'You should enjoy your victory while it lasts, because setting foot on this island means you have all signed your death wish.'_

The final few words of Takumi left a bitter taste in Naruto's mouth. The blond had received such intimidating lines before but most turned out to be empty threats by scared cowards. But the manner in which Takumi spoke those words, Naruto couldn't help but sense some truth within them.

'_What did he mean by signing our death wish? What does he know about this island that we don't?' _

Naruto was abruptly cast out of his thoughts by the sound of an opening door. Sitting up to make himself presentable, he noticed his visitor was none other than the orange haired navigator.

"Oh hey Nami, what's up?"

She addressed him with a wave and a cheerful smile. "Sanji-kun said dinner is ready and he asked me to get you, also you're never going to believe who's awake."

"Luffy's awake!?" He answered. "Damn, he heals as fast as me?"

Nami laughed at the comment. "I doubt it, I'm sure he just smelt the food, you should have seen him running into the kitchen fully bandaged, drooling and everything."

Nodding his head in agreement, Naruto stepped out of bed to meet Nami by the door. "Sounds like something Luffy would do." His eyes flared up with curiosity. "Let's go, I gotta to see this with my own eyes."

_Kitchen/Dining Room. _

It was yet again another mundane evening on the Thousand Sunny, at the dining table sat eight pirates who had begun their meals. Robin mentally giggled to herself at how normal everything seemed despite the ominous warning from the bounty hunter.

Her attention was swiftly redirected to the door as Naruto and Nami entered the room.

"Ohh! You really are awake." Naruto stated astonished. He noticed Luffy's damaged arms wrapped tightly in bandages.

Mid-chew Luffy mumbled an incoherent sentence, after swallowing and releasing a satisfied sigh, he replied happily. "Yup, no amount of injuries are going to stop me from eating meat!"

"Nothing on this planet can stop you from eating meat, baka." Nami interjected while she and Naruto took a seat next to each other across the table from Robin.

The Straw Hats ate peacefully, enjoying each other's company and conversations like any other day.

The raven haired women smiled happily for her roommate as she watched Nami becoming frustrated at Naruto for stealing food out of her plate while he acted innocent and laughed it off. _'Seems like those two are really hitting it off. _

"Stop taking my food you idiot!"

"Ehh? But it wasn't me that time, blame Luffy!"

_'I'm so happy for you Nami.' _

Since it was meant to be a secret, Robin had never confronted Nami about her secret relationship with Luffy. It was something she planned to bring up but never knew how to initiate.

However, one thing Robin did remember was how upset she was at the night before they docked at Sabaody Archipelago. Nami never explained why she was upset that night, but she didn't need to. Robin instinctually knew and she feared Nami would never find the true love that she deserves. If Luffy wasn't the one, then who was?

But now seeing her so cheerful and full of life brought new hope that warmed the heart of the archaeologist.

But her mood soon shifted as she turned her attention onto the swordsman who sat next to the former Leaf shinobi. Zoro ate his meal quietly, he hadn't spoken in a while but he wasn't a man with many words to begin with.

Robin gazed upon his tough manly face with uninterpretable feelings. All the memories they shared came flooding back at once, most were from their undisclosed sexual acts but some were genuinely sweet moments, moments after their physical urges were answered they would have endless random talks and side-splitting laughter until sunrise.

She couldn't answer for him, but for her, those moments were the first time she felt anything even close to a real relationship. A complete mystery it may be but what was certain was that Robin enjoyed those times. It had her questioning her true feelings for Zoro, whether he felt the same as she did or is their relationship nothing but physical.

_ 'I really need to talk to him about us. Whatever the 'us' means, I want to know.' _


	7. Favourite Navigator

**WARNING - Lemon up ahead and please READ THE ENTIRE CHAPTER BEFORE JUDGING, IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE.**

Chapter 7

The candle lit room of the ladies chambers was taken over by the sound of pen on paper as Nami was busy working on yet another map for her collection. She would always lose herself in excitement whenever she got close to finishing a project, so much so that she would loss all her sense of time and would accidentally work till sun rise.

And tonight was no different, until her drawing was forced to a sudden stop when she heard the opening of her bedroom door. Twisting on her seat to see her uninvited visitor, Nami experienced a rush of heart racing excitement but also a hint of confusion when acknowledging the intruder was none other than her not so secret crush.

"N-Naruto!? W-what are you doing here so late?" She asked flustered, taking in the cuteness of Naruto in his black bedroom shorts and white T-shirt.

The blond leaned on the door frame with his hands in his pockets. He smiled innocently and playfully shrugged his shoulders before responding. "I don't know why but no matter how hard I tired I couldn't fall to sleep. And knowing you and your love for drawing maps, I guessed you were the only one else on this ship who'd still be awake at this time." He explained. "So I thought I could surprise my favourite navigator with a late night visit." He grinned innocently.

She blushed instantly at his sudden flattery. But, the hint of tease in his voice spoilt her joy. "Baka, I'm the only navigator you know, that only makes me your favourite through technicality," She repositioned herself to face her work desk and snorted playfully.

Naruto crossed his arms and decided to play along with her little game. "Oh come on Nami, you know what I meant." He clapped his hands together and spoke like pleading child. "Pwease will you let me in so I can spend time with the best Navigator in the world? I'd be lonely out here if you don't."

Although she took pleasure in his comments and even found his pleading voice adorable, but there was no way in hell she would want him to think he could win her over so easily. "Alright fine, you can come in." She redirected her attention on the man at her door. "But make sure you're quiet, I'm almost done here and I don't want to mess it all up because of you." She commanded.

A faint smile grew on Naruto's face before he pinched his fingers and placed it on the edge of his lips and zipping his mouth shut.

Nami was unable to suppress a light giggle before she shook her head and continued back to her map. "Come on in then, baka." She said with a giggle.

Naruto slowly entered the orange haired women's room. An eye brow lifted seeing a missing figure on the neatly made bed across the room. "Where's Robin?"

Nami grabbed her pen which was next to the candle. "Crow's nest. She's on watch tonight." The busty girl replied whilst continuing where she left off.

Naruto soon found himself behind the navigator's wooden chair, he placed his hands on the back of the chair and leaned over one of her shoulders to gain a better view of her masterpiece. Enjoying the contact between his hands and the soft texture of her white buttoned shirt, he looked past her long orange hair only to be amazed by the sight below.

Sheets of completed maps, books on islands, a single tangerine, a pinwheel, pens, rulers and many other tools were scattered all over her table. He smiled brightly thinking this table was the perfect representation of the women below him.

Nami's heart began to flutter from the sudden contact and closeness. She gripped her pen so hard that she nearly broke it. _'How am I going to draw like this when he's so close.'_

Naruto leaned even closer to inspect her work in greater detail. An unconscious twitch ran down Nami's body as Naruto's face came inches away from hers. Noticing that his attention was on her maps, Nami took the opportunity to study her late night visitor. She had never seen him so up close before, so with a rosy red cheeks, she nervously redirected her eyes to Naruto's face.

And what she saw nearly took her breath away, his bright blue eyes twinkled beautifully against the candle light, the tips of his hair was long enough to cover parts of his eyebrows, his angelic face seemed much toner than usual, and even his whisker marked cheeks looked more adorable. Nami wondered to herself at how she missed those certain features of his face despite seeing it every day.

As she continued her keen observation, Nami noticed something within her suddenly trigger, an emotion she rarely ever felt in her life. Her body temperature started to rise as her knees slowly weakened, the sudden urge of need relentlessly flooded her system.

"These are amazing, Nami. The detail, the accuracy, the artistry, they're all incredible. It's a shame you're not a kunoichi because your skills in drawing terrain would come in handy for any village."

Naruto's smiling face shifted to meet Nami's.

Despite his praising comments, Nami kept her unusual silence. Her focus was now solely on those dazzling eyes she was so fond of. The longer she gazed at him the more intense her desires became.

Naruto instantly saw something different in her eyes, it was a look he had never seen in a woman before. Call it instincts but something within him told the blond everything he needed to know.

Feeling the contact, the closeness and shift of atmosphere, he knew what she wanted, and he wanted it too.

Hormones stormed Naruto's body as his sudden longing to feel her lips magnified to an unmeasurable feat. Their eyes locked onto one another with anticipation and the heart racing need for her was too much to contain for the blond at this point. Centimetre by agonising centimetre he closed the distance between their lips at excruciating speeds.

The hunger in Nami's chest drove her to meet his lips half way for a slow but mind racing kiss. Nami felt butterflies in her stomach as her lips gently caressed his.

Their warm lips embraced each other yet again. It had been nearly a month since their last encounter and this kiss exposed how much they've truly missed each other.

Hearts pumped harder, adrenaline coursed through their bodies in excitement and wonder. Their hunger for each other deepened as the kiss intensified. Unsatisfied with the awkward positioning, Nami shifted her seat so that her body faced him directly whilst her hands unconsciously moved up to his face. She placed a hand on his cheek and gently rubbed it with the pad of her thumb whereas her remaining hand found itself gripping a handful of hair on the back of his head.

Naruto replicated her actions and placed a hand behind her head to deepen their connection. The two soon found themselves assaulting the other's mouth in an attempt to heighten the sensation of wonderful bliss.

A delightful shock ran down Nami's spine from the sudden hand on her bare thigh. She unleashed a seductive moan as a second hand caressed her other thigh breaking their kiss in the process.

The girl grew a questioning look when Naruto's hands travelled to a place she didn't anticipate. Grabbing the back of her thighs, the blond suddenly lifted her up to his waist, Nami released a squeak of excitement as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his body.

With the navigator clung to his frame, Naruto spun around took a seat on her wooden chair. Enjoying the new naughtier position, she let her legs lay on his sides and used her hands to scrunch handfuls of his long golden hair. Forehead to forehead, they took a few heart racing moments to stare deep within each other's eyes before they smashed their lips once again.

Slyly feeling something hot and wet against her bottom lip, Nami groaned in longing as she immediately granted him entrance to her waiting mouth. The tip of their tongues first tormented one another with slow teasing flicks, but it wasn't long until they ruthlessly twirled against each other in perfect harmony.

Naruto's hands wandered from her thighs, to her hips and then under her shirt, up her lower back till they eventually reached behind her shoulder blades. Everywhere his hands journeyed, they left a tingling sensation on Nami's skin. His touch including the tongue in her mouth was about to send her over the edge to indulge into her deepest desires until, a small alarm sounded in her head.

Nami suddenly withdrew her tongue but maintained the fast paced kiss. Naruto reluctantly withdrew his and followed her lead.

"What are we-" she questioned mid-kiss. "doing?"

"I don't-" He replied with his lips infused with hers. "Know."

"We should – really – stop now – right?"

Naruto unconsciously tightened his hold on her. "Yeah - we really - should."

She hardened her grip on his hair and surprised the blond by pushing her tongue into his mouth. After several moments of hungry but passionate kissing, Naruto withdrew his tongue once again. "Bed?"

Nami nodded enthusiastically while their lips remained connected.

The next thing the busty women knew she was being lifted up from her seat, hanging on to Naruto's muscular body and bouncing across the room to her queen sized bed. Nami released a teasing giggle at Naruto's eagerness as she was gently laid on her back.

Wanting to stop her laughter, Naruto interlocked their legs and connected their lips together once again for another mind melting kiss. Longing to make her moan, he place a hand on her shirt covered breast and squeezed it gently whilst planting soft kisses from the edge of her lips, to her cheek, jaw and then finally the bottom of her neck.

The girl moaned in lust under his administration, experiencing new heights of excitement she never thought possible. His hand continued its assault on her mound as he kissed her neck. Nami clenched her fists into his hair and pressed his head down to her neck to signal her excitement. It was only then she realised how soaking wet her panties had become.

Although she wasn't wearing a bra, Naruto had enough with her shirt limiting their fun. Nami ended her moaning and instantly froze noticing his hand moved to the buttons on her shirt. The blond simultaneously undid a couple of her buttons while moving to down kiss her collarbone.

But as he finished with her last button, Nami released his hair to keep her shirt covering self. She looked embarrassed and avoided eye contact.

Naruto withdrew his lips from her collarbone to realise her sudden shift in character. He mentally questioned where all the confidence she displayed earlier disappeared to.

"Nami, what's wrong?" He asked worryingly.

Her flustered face refused to meet his. "I-it's... just, um"

Noticing her nervous state, Naruto assumed her answer. "Hey, if you think we're rushing things too fast we can stop right now you know, we don't have to do anything tonight."

She gave a faint smile from his reassuring words. "No it's not that it's just, well um, I-"

An eye popping thought sprung from Naruto's head. "Wait a minute, you're not telling me you're a virgin are you?" He asked carefully.

Nami grew several shades redder, she bit her lip and switched her attention to anywhere else but his face. She felt totally mortified being a 20 year old virgin.

The blond shook his head and chuckled light heartedly, he pinched her chin and leaned forward to meet her in the eyes. "Nami, please look at me." He asked softly.

She obeyed reluctantly and waited nervously.

"There's no shame in being a virgin, I actually find it quite cute." He confessed happily. "If you still want to do this then I promise, we can take it slow."

His comforting words triggered something within her. She couldn't explain herself but it made her question why she hesitated in the first place. She trusted him and that's all that mattered. Nodding in acceptance, Nami made her choice.

A faint smile developed on the blond's face. "Okay, but are you sure about me being your first? I mean-"

His sentence was cut short by a soft giggle from below. Nami gracefully pushed herself up to sit up right whereas Naruto leaned away to give her room. She took the edges of her shirt and slowly slid them over her shoulder.

Wide-eyed Naruto stuttered in amazement watching the navigator slowly strip her shirt from her mouth-watering body. Removing her final sleeve, Nami gently threw the garment at a random direction. She placed her hands behind her and leaned back to allow Naruto to gain a full view.

The blond sat on his knees by Nami's feet completely mesmerised by her endless beauty. Bits of orange hair laid on her naked chest slightly hiding parts of her pink erect nipples. But it wasn't just her perfectly round breasts that caught his eye, her angelic face radiated absolute confidence and her overlapping legs looked so inviting it took all his willpower not to take her then and there. But the only thing that was depriving him from complete visual satisfaction was her tiny pink hot pants that barely cover anything but everything.

Nami leaned forward to sit on her knees similar to Naruto. She placed her lips mere centimetres away from his. Playing with the helm of his white T-shirt, she looked up to meet his eyes. "Baka, Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have gone this far already if I wasn't." She whispered with poise. Her fingers pinched and tug his shirt. "Now are you just going to stare at me all night or are you going to take this off. It's not fair that I'm the only one topless you know?"

Smirking in satisfaction, Naruto obeyed and enthusiastically removed his shirt. The quick removal of the garment indicated his eagerness.

Throwing the shirt at a random location, it was Nami's turn to be mesmerised. She took a good, long look at his perfectly sculpted body before throwing her arms over his shoulders to infuse her lips with his.

Their hands studied every inch of their partner's body. Caressing Naruto's chest and abs triggered a whole new wave of juices that made Nami's panties even wetter. The blond kneaded one of her nipples with his fingers whilst pushing his tongue inside her mouth. He snaked his free hand around her waist to grab her tight but full ass, creating a large visible bulge in his shorts in the process.

Nami slid her hand from the middle of his chest, down to his chiselled abs to finally grab a handful of his twitching bulge.

Naruto broke their kiss and groaned deeply in response to the sudden attention to his private area. Nami gently trapped his bottom lip with her teeth before looking up on him with lustful eyes and giggling softly.

The blond winced as she tightened her hold on his male appendix. "Have I mentioned how much I wove your conwidence." He muffled nervously.

She glided her hand up and down his arousal at teasing speeds. Never having felt one before, Nami wanted a good feel of the thing she desired most. Her spine tingled with lust and fear of how long and thick the piece of meat in her hand was.

Giving his cock one final stroke and sucking his bottom lips only to release it with a loud pop, Nami slowly laid on her back with slightly opened legs and stretched out her welcoming arms. "Come here and take me. I'm all yours... I don't just mean tonight." She whispered seductively.

With a thumping heart and twitching penis, Naruto gulped before moving himself on top of her, an act of acceptance to her invitation. They shared a single moan as their genitals rubbed against one another.

Grabbing her right breast with urgency, Naruto quickly connected their lips with tenderness. She kneaded her fingers into his hair whilst loving his administration on her body. The blond suddenly broke their kiss to slide down her body to land open mouthed tongue kisses from her jaw, neck, upper breast till he finally reaching her nipple.

Whilst groping one of her breast, he noticed how cute, pink and erect her free nipple is and bit his lip in anticipation. Nami's head dug deeper into her pillow as without warning Naruto sucked her bud into his mouth.

The tip of his tongue circled her excited nipple while he strengthened his massage on her other breast. Her moans became louder and her grip on his hair intensified. She placed her other hand on top of his to direct him the way she liked it.

The two continued their rubbing whilst Naruto licked and sucked her nipple with everything he knew. Enjoying the foreign feeling, Nami was moments away from getting used to it, until Naruto gave a final forceful suck on her nipple. Releasing both her breasts, the blond gazed up to see her face overloading with lust, anticipation and nervousness all rolled up into one big emotion.

He formed a triumphant smirk knowing how much she was enjoying his work. Naruto inch by inch kissed his way down leaving a trail of wet patches on her toned stomach, stopping upon reaching below her belly button.

Nami's heart beat raced faster than she had ever felt before. She could no longer contain her lustful desires and seeing his head in between her legs was pushing her over the edge. Nervously playing with the surface of her breast, Nami anxiously waited for the inevitable waves of pleasure.

Naruto hooked his fingers under her hot pants and underwear before looking up at her with soft eyes. Understanding that look, she gave him a small nod to give him permission.

Nami arched her back to aid him in the removal of her clothes, although she hid it well, her thoughts were in disarray as inch by inch he pulled off her final layers.

Laying back down, her underwear shared a similar fate to the other unwanted clothes, dumped on the wooden floor without a second thought.

She instinctually touched her knees together to obstruct his view of her precious parts, she knew she wanted him but it was the first time a man had ever seen her this way before and her shyness was quickly resurfacing.

Naruto place his hands on the top of her knees and gently pushed them apart, she reluctantly followed his lead and slowly opened her legs for him.

A small curl formed on the edge of his lips seeing her pussy glistening with her own juices revealing just how much she's longing him. Taking a good look at her arousal, Naruto lifted an eyebrow at the neat little patch of hair above her clit.

"So you are a natural orange." He teased the girl.

The said girl blushed uncontrollable. "B-baka! D-don't say things like that. And don't just sit there, do...something." She covered her flustered face with her hands.

Smirking happily, Naruto widened her legs even further and lowered himself in between her legs. He teased her with small kisses down her inner thigh, sending jolts of moan inducing pleasure down Nami's spine.

The blond soon found himself a lick away from her erected clit. With his arms wrapped around her smooth thighs, Naruto his blue eyes met hers once again.

"You ready?"

She uncovered her face, shut her eyes and pressed her head down on her pillow. "Yes." Her words melted with acceptance.

Satisfied with her answer, his tongue immediately went to work on her clit. Long, slow strokes up and down her wet arousal widened Nami's eyes like never before. Loving the sweet taste and mind numbing smell of her juices, Naruto gradually increased the speed of his strokes and placed his lips around her clit.

Toe curling pleasure rushed into her system as her hands shot down and squeezed his golden hair. The blond skilfully switched from full strokes to gentle sucks whilst moaning on her core. The vibrations from his moans sent Nami to a whole new level of sexual pleasure. Her back arched trying to push her wet clit into his mouth, her hands scrunching the bed sheets and every lust coated moan that escaped her lips intensified.

Wanting more of Nami's pleasant moans, Naruto used the surface of his tongue and rotated it in a circular motion whilst sucking the clit.

Much to his delight, Nami unleashed a long sinful moan that threatened to wake up everyone else on the ship. But she couldn't care one bit as she was too busy enjoying his work to be worried about the others. Her attention was on him and his mouth, so much so she lost her sense of time. No longer did she know how long she had been riding the waves of erotic bliss.

_'Ohh it's too much, his tongue is too good. He hasn't even put anything inside me yet but I feel like I'm gonna cum any second now – Oh my God!'_

Sensing her twitching legs and heavy breathing, Naruto suddenly increased the speed and intensity of his sucks and strokes.

Her body temperature heightened to an unbearable degree and every muscle in her being tightened. "Oh God… this is it…. I'm gonna…. Naruto-kun!"

[GASP]

Nami shot up from her bed with a sweat glazed body, thumping heart and a racing mind. Her eyes stung from the brightness in her room, it was morning. It took her several moments to figure out what had happened.

_'A dream? A dream about Naruto!' She looked down at her moist palms. 'It was a dream right? But how come it felt so real?'_

A deep blush developed on her cheeks as she touched her thighs and noticed the absence of the blond but also the wetness between her legs. _'I can't believe I got this excited over a dream, no one can ever know about this especially, Naruto.'_

"Did you have fun?" A playful voice announced itself out of nowhere.

The navigator shrieked in astonishment before following the direction of the voice. What she saw was a smiling, legs crossed Robin, elbow on her thigh and hand on her cheek sitting on the edge of her bed across the room.

"R-Robin!"

Said women kept her mischievous smile.

"W-what do you um… mean by have fun?" Nami stuttered nervously. _'I hope she didn't see anything.'_

"Oh nothing." Robin replied playfully whilst standing up and walking to the door. "But you better get dressed soon since breakfast is almost ready." The archaeologist advised. "And I'm sure you don't want to keep _Naruto-kun_ waiting."

Nami narrowed her eyes before the final moments of her dream came rushing back, instantly growing several shades of red. "Robiinnnn!" She yelled frantically before throwing a pillow at the door then cocooning herself with her bed sheet.

_Kitchen/Dining room_

Taking a deep breath, Nami pressed a hand against the door. _'Stay calm, remember it was just a dream. Don't do anything unusual otherwise the others will start asking questions.'_

Nervously entering kitchen room, the busty women was addressed with the normal scene she expected from a regular morning. Her friends sitting around the long table whilst undergoing individual conversations. She smiled at the normality.

But that smile was short lived as she spotted her blond dream invader.

Naruto forced an unconvincing smile while listening to another 'captain Usopp' story.

Red as a rose, Nami took the only available seat across the two men.

"And that's when I told him, if you ever cross me again, you'll have to go through my crew of eight thousand strong!"

"Wooowww!" Chopper admired enthusiastically.

"That's one hell of a story you got there, Usopp." Naruto added sweat dropping down his neck.

Orange then dominated the Jinchuuriki's peripherals. "Oh you're finally up! Morning Nami."

His voice sent jolts of anxiety down her spine. "Huh? What?! Um, y-yeah morning N-Naruto." She stammered.

On the other end of the table, a raven haired archaeologist giggled silently.

"Good morning Nami!" Chopper and Usopp said with questioning faces. Her face was flustered and her usual aura of confidence wasn't there, they had never seen her like that before.

"G-good morning guys." She replied nervously.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji interjected mercifully. "Here, I made this extra special for you, my queen." The cook placed a beautifully decorated plate of fruits in front of Nami.

"T-thank you, Sanji-kun." She retorted feeling relieved that she had something to focus her attention to.

_'Get a hold of yourself everybody's noticing!' _Flushed cheek Nami scolded herself_. 'It was just a dream, forget about it and act normal for heaven's sake... but just hearing his voice, looking at his face, those eyes, his lips...'_

Watching the navigator digging into her meal, Naruto poked the long nosed man next to him. After gaining Usopp's attention, with scrunched eye brows, the blond nudged his head to Nami's direction.

Understanding his silent question, Usopp replied with a clueless shrug.

Naruto returned his sights on the strangely distant navigator. _'Mm she's acting weird today, I wonder what's wrong?'_

Unfortunately for the former shinobi, Sanji spoke up before he could question her. "Alright guys, now that we're all here, after everything that happened yesterday I think it would be better to go into this island together rather than splitting up like we usually do."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I agree with the cook. I didn't like the way Takumi warned us about this island, the way he said it... there's something going on here." Zoro added whilst shocking his crew mates.

"Ow! I second that notion." Franky chipped in.

"Yeah me too!" Chopper replied anxiously.

Sanji shot his gaze to his chewing captain. "What do you think, Luffy?"

Said man gulped his food_. _"Sure, why not?"

_Later that day_

The Straw Hats were uncertain at what to expect entering the mysterious island named Tesa, but what was certain was the itching feeling of anticipation in the bottom of their stomachs. Every step was calculated, all senses were heightened, and everyone was on high alert. But after some time wondering around city of Traid, this supposedly deadly island had Luffy and his crew questioning the truth behind Takumi's warning.

Tesa wasn't a land plagued with death and disease, it was a warm, modern place filled with hard working citizens and peaceful communities. Luscious green hills dominated the outskirts of the island, tree's growing several types of fruits scattered the business infested streets. A wonderful sensation of home sparked within Naruto as certain aspects of this triangular shaped city reminded him of Konoha.

Absorbing the peacefulness of their new surroundings, slowly but surely, the majority of the Straw Hats' fears and questions were swept away and regarded Takumi's final threat as nothing more than cowardly lies.

After a couple hours of their uneventful wondering, most of the pirates had learned to relax and enjoy their time instead of worrying over nothing, all but three.

Walking with his cheerful nakama in silence, Naruto noticed Robin's and Zoro's uneasy faces.

"Zoro, you see what I see?" The blond whispered.

"Yeah"

"Robin?"

The archaeologist nodded in agreement.

Sanji's skilful senses quickly spotted their quiet conversation. He stopped his stride consequently stopping the others, "Oi, what's going on?"

The rest drew their questioning attentions on Robin, Zoro and the two blondes.

"Hey why are we stopping?" Nami asked dubiously.

Naruto checked his surroundings before replying, "You guys haven't noticed them?"

"Ow! Noticed who?" Franky repeated.

"They're everywhere, lots of them." Robin added, sending chills down her nakama's

The captain scrunched his eye brows, "Lots of who?!"

"Not who, captain, what." Zoro answered.

Usopp lost his patience, "Huh?! What are you guys talkin-"

"Missing posters." Naruto interrupted. "I've seen at least a hundred of them."

Robin stepped up. "And that's far too many to be anything normal."

Zoro gazed upon the peaceful street he stood on, "That means something or someone are taking the people of this island."

**Authors Note** \- I know most of the chapter was a dream but I really wanted to make a Naru/Nami lemon but since it's too soon in the story for that, it had to be a dream. Next chapter will be up in a few weeks . Big thank you to **Skg1991**


	8. Troubles In Tesa

Chapter 8

"You guys really haven't noticed all these posters of missing people?" Asked the green haired swordsman.

The crew suspiciously checked their surroundings but the scene seemed far too normal to indicate something odd had happened. The streets were clean and people were going on with their usual lives, however, there was one thing Sanji kept noticing from the corner of his eye.

"Now that you mentioned it…"

Turning to her left, Nami spotted a single sheet of paper with big red words for a heading stuck on lamp post. She departed from her group to take a closer inspection.

Her crew mates questioned her actions as they watched the navigator walk off to the lamp post nearby. Not knowing what to expect, they quickly followed her to check whatever it was that caught her attention.

Gathering and acknowledging the paper, it was indeed a poster of a missing person, a 25 year old man with a wife and two children, who are desperate in finding their loved one.

Naruto was the first to speak up. "This must have something to do with Takumi's warning, I don't see how it couldn't."

Nami nodded in agreement. "We need to be careful and not draw too much attention to ourselves otherwise any one of us can end up on these posters."

The remaining crew members took a moment to internalise Nami's notion. But before anyone could reply, a faint voice originating from around the corner echoed the streets. Judging by the fading voice it was obvious that this person was yelling.

Taking interest in the new development, the Straw Hats decided to follow the mysterious voice. With each step, the voice became more audible, certain words became more interpretable and it was soon obvious the shouting voice came from a pleading women.

Successfully tracking the location of the voice, the pirates found themselves in what appeared to be a town square behind a large group of audience listening to a women standing on a wooden box with another group of men, women and children holding signs and banners.

"We need to find them! Those men were your friends, family members, neighbours, colleagues and fellow citizen. We can't give up on them!" Screamed the original voice.

Standing next to an older citizen, Sanji lit a cigarette, inhaled and puffed. "What's happening here?" He asked the man.

Without acknowledging the cook's presence, the said man replied. "Another rally, that women and the people behind her with the banners are all victims to what happened a month ago."

"Victims?" Sanji repeated. "What happened a month ago?"

"What happened?!" The man questioned dubiously. "Where have you been living all this time son under a rock or something?"

Puffing another fog of smoke was Sanji's response.

The elder man continued. "Well if you really want to know… last month, over one hundred men suddenly disappeared. Overnight."

The shock from the news nearly made him drop the cigarette in his hand. His other crew members were also in stunned but wanted to keep quite in order to listen to the pleading women and the rest of Sanji's conversation.

"People don't just disappear into thin air! I am begging each and every one of you to help us in finding them!"

Unsure what to say, Sanji stuttered anything he could muster. "H-H-How?"

"No one seems to know, unbelievable right. But that's what this peaceful island has to live with now." The old man finished.

"Anyone, please anyone, we need your support! We are so desperate…" The women pleaded on the verge of releasing a waterfall of tears.

"Why do you need us? What about the Marines? Isn't it their job to fix things like this?" A man from the audience questioned the women.

"The Marines have done nothing for us! Every time we ask for their help, they say they're sending their best men to investigate, but it's been a month now and have you seen any marine walking by?!" She spat in irritation and disgust.

A large number of the audience dropped their heads in shame, it's not that they didn't want to help, it was just that those men had been gone for such a long time, that they had lost hope that the men were still on the island or alive for that matter.

"We can no longer count on the Marines, by ignoring us in our time of need they have shown their true colours can't you see? The Marines are a selfish, self-centred organisation who only look after themselves and do whatever that only benefits them. That's why I'm placing my faith in you, the citizen of Tesa to find our missing friends, lovers, fathers…and my husband." The distressed lady whispered her last word as a single tear escaped her eyes.

Watching the emotional scene transpiring, Naruto instantly felt a trace of disgust towards the so called peace keepers of the sea. "Hey Zoro." He asked quietly but in a hard edge tone.

"Hmp?"

"The Marines, why haven't they done anything about this yet?" Naruto's voice grew with more disdain with every word.

Pondering on his question, the swordsman shook his head. "No idea, but this whole thing doesn't make any sense."

"No it doesn't Swordsman-san, the Marines usually don't leave an incident like this unturned especially in the New World." Robin added, feeling fearful for the people of the island.

The orange hair navigator who had been strangely silent all this time had just about enough, thinking about the potentially widowed women and their children who will grow up without experiencing the love of their fathers had broken her emotional limit. She may have seemed to have worn an unbreakable exterior but deep down she was the most sensitive Straw Hat, especially when it came to children. Her actions in Punk Hazard demonstrated that.

Without so much as a word of warning, Nami slowly peeled herself from her group before tears could fall. Her crew mates were quick to realise her disappearance.

Naruto was first to call her out, from the very beginning he suspected something was wrong, her odd behaviour at breakfast, being unusually distant and passive throughout the day and now this? He was determined to figure what she was thinking.

Just as he was about to chase her, he was stopped by a huge robotic hand.

"Give her some space for now, she needs it."

"But Franky…"

The cyborg shook his head. "If there's one thing I know about Nami is that there's so much more underneath her tough girl personality. I bet she's feeling down for all these kids who have lost their dads."

Naruto fixed his gaze to the remaining Straw Hats in search for some support but upon seeing their unmoving faces he unwillingly decided to listen to those who knew Nami best and conform to the group. Understanding a little more of her nature, Naruto watched her receding back in acceptance and worry. "I see." He replied sadly.

"But is it safe for her to go out on her own, I mean this isn't exactly the safest place in the world."

"She's a big girl who can look after herself, you don't need to be concerned Naruto-san." Robin replied with a smile. "She'll come back when she feels ready."

The blond nodded reluctantly. Even with his friend's reassurance, he wasn't so convinced on Nami's peculiar behaviour. Naruto was never the type to ignore his close friends when in he felt they were in need thus he decided to get to the bottom of the navigators endeavours.

"Well…" Zoro scratched the back of his head thinking the whole situation is troublesome.

"There's nothing we can do about Nami or whatever's going on here, so if you guys don't mind I'm going to pick up a few things on my own." He said before departing at a random direction.

A nerve popped on Sanji's forehead and yelled. "Oi Marimo! What happened to stay together as a group?!"

Zoro merely shrugged his shoulders to disregard the angered cook as he continued to draw distance.

Thinking the best opportunity to carry it his new formulated plan had arrived, Naruto jogged past his crew mates to catch up to the older swordsman. "Zoorrrooo! Wait up I'm coming too!" He yelled to his nakama.

Because Straw Hat after Straw Hat had opted to discount their plan of sticking together as a group, it didn't take very long for the rest to follow Nami, Naruto and Zoro's example and explore the island individually or small groups to quench their personal taste of entertainment. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had wanted to return to a large food court they previously spotted to eat to their hearts' content. Sanji, Brook and Franky developed a great interest into the disappearance of civilians of this deceptively peaceful island and decided to stick around to talk to the victims of the tragedy. Last but not least, Robin took off on her own in search of the largest library she could find to extend the Sunny's own book collection. But as she walked on the streets of Tesa, she noticed how much easier it was to spot the tattered month old missing posters that littered the streets and her only thoughts were on the missing men and their concerned families.

_Half an Hour Later_

After some time of aimlessly following Zoro in finding a weapons shop, Naruto had begun to understand why everyone avoided Zoro when it came to directions. After half an hour the blond had detected why their search for a weapons shop was such a failure, it was because they had been walking around in circles and Zoro was too co-ordinately challenged to notice. Luckily however, the men's common interest into swords had kept them entertained during their travels.

"Do you mind me if I ask you a question?" Zoro asked curiously.

"No not at all go for it?"

Zoro took a glance at the black sheathed blade on Naruto's back. "Your katana? Is it cursed or something?" He asked bluntly.

Naruto chuckled nervously unsure whether that was an insult as Zoro continued.

"Just standing next to it I can already feel its presence, one of my katana is cursed and I can always feel its essence when it's with me but yours… I don't know it just feels different?" The one eyed man replied whilst gripped the purple handle of Shusui.

"Well… I don't know if I can call it cursed but let's just say it wasn't created like any ordinary sword." Naruto replied. "Yugao-sensei had me put some of mine and Kurama's chakra into the blade before it was finished. At the time I thought it was pretty pointless but I couldn't have been more wrong." Naruto finished with a giggle as he reminisced on his naivety of his younger years.

Narrowing his eyes as his curiosity reached its peak, Zoro fired another question. "Why? What happened after you added chakra to the blade?" He asked rather sceptically. Armed with very little knowledge of chakra, the older male found it difficult to understand how it could have made much of a difference.

Naruto smiled all knowingly before replying. "Let's just say that if anyone else apart from me tries to use this sword… they'll wish that they hadn't." He said with a cold hearted voice that could deliver goose bumps to anyone in the Alabasta desert.

Zoro's throat suddenly became dry as he shot his attention on the blade behind the blond's back. Although it was a vague answer, the Straw Hat first mate wasn't so sure if he wanted to dig deeper into the subject. All he knew was that under no circumstances was he ever going to touch that sword.

Satisfied that his threatening joke made its impact, Naruto chuckled to signify his amusement before noticing a distinctive shop with words 'Weapons' on the sign above the door from the corner of his eye.

Stopping his stride to gain Zoro's attention, Naruto pointed towards their desired location. '_This is the perfect chance for me to carry my plan and get out of here.'_

"Finally! I thought we was never going to find this place." Zoro spat with obvious irritation just as he made his way to the store.

However when he noticed that his newest nakamas was no longer following him, he turned around to question. "Oi Naruto what's wrong with you, let's go inside?"

Naruto gave a half smile whilst he nervously looked at anything apart from Zoro. "It- it's alright I'll be just a minute, I need to use the little boy's room." He chuckled hopelessly hoping he lied convincingly enough.

"Oh, you should have just said? I'll wait for you inside."

"Y-yeah." Was the last thing Naruto said before turning around in the opposite direction to get away from Zoro. Five minutes later the blond stumbled upon a small dark alley way that he found adequate to carry out his plan. After a final look to ensure no one was looking or had followed him, Naruto promptly summoned a single shadow clone. Since ninjutsu is an alien concept to the people of this world, he was going to make sure that all jutsus outside of battle was done as decrepitly as possible to avoid unwanted attention.

"Alright me, go back to the weapons store with Zoro and pretend like everything's normal. Since no one here can sense chakra, he shouldn't even notice that you're a clone."

"Roger that boss!" The clone playfully saluted to the original. "But I don't get what's the point in all of this?"

Naruto sighed deeply before responding. "Everyone told me earlier to give Nami some space to think after what happened earlier with the missing people. But it doesn't take a jounin to realise that she hasn't been acting herself all day long, I'm just going to check if she's alright that's all."

The clone pulled a teasing face towards the original before speaking in a bantering tone. "_Just going to check if she's alright" _He repeated mockingly. "Yeah right, are you sure that's all you're doing, boss?"

A deep shade of red developed on the young blond's face upon hearing him tease himself. Naruto punched the clone in the back of the head with enough damage to cause pain but not enough to dispel him.

"Of course I'm sure! We're just friends you idiot! Now get out of here because I'll make sure my next punch will be a lot harder, and you and I both know what would happen to you if I do."

A sweat trickled down the neck of the clone as he gulped nervously. Deciding not to have that fate, the second Naruto quickly bolted out of the alley way heading towards Zoro's location. The real Naruto shook his head while he wondered if there was a way he could somehow remove the cheekiness of all his clones.

Eventually letting the subject slide, he stood rigidly to start his search for the Straw Hat navigator.

A motionless minute has passed and Naruto flashed his newly formed sage eyes. _'Now, where could you have gotten to Miss Navigator?'_

_Mountain Ranges of Tesa. _

Nami walked everywhere and nowhere, her aimless travel had took her on a deserted walk path deep within one of the mountains that surrounded Tesa. She knew she needed some space from everyone but if she was being completely honest with herself, her reasons for leaving remained a mystery even to her. Although it was true that she felt bad for those poor women and children and she didn't want anyone to see her so fragile, truthfully all she really wanted was to get away from the one person who had caused her mind to be in such a disarray.

_'Naruto.'_

Feeling the gentle breeze swaying her long orange hair on the peaceful pathway, Nami had been wrestling her mind in an attempt to make some sense of her extremely erotic dream. To her, the whole thing was completely unexplainable and shocking. She vowed to herself that she would to take things slow and get to truly understand Naruto before even trying something with him but now she doesn't know what to think?

What should she do now? What does she really want with him? Was this dream a sign from her deepest desires to stop preventing herself from achieving happiness and just go for it? Was she so preoccupied about supressing the truth that she had managed to turn a blind eye on her true real feelings for the ex-shinobi? Even if she did somehow manage to get the two of them together, would she really be so enthusiastic to offer him her virginity so willingly like she did in the dream? Or was she merely overthinking this whole situation?

Frustration quickly settled in as all these unanswered questions jumbled her already disorganised mind. The girl unleashed a loud throaty groan releasing some built up stress and even mentally cursed Naruto for making her feel this way. She knew he didn't do anything wrong but she needed someone to blame.

Her irritation got the better of her when Nami kicked a small rock beneath her feet and watched it travel past some trees and disappear down a steep slope. She guessed that she was too distracted to notice the thirty feet drop just several meters next to her. Out of pure curiosity she opted to see where this slope headed and hope to find something that will put her mind at ease.

Pushing past several trees, Nami cocked an eyebrow at the sight below. It was a grassless plane scattered with old, dirty buckets, wheelbarrows, shovels and many other digging equipment and at the far end of the plane was what seemed like the dark entrance of a cave or a tunnel?

It didn't take long for Nami to realise that what she was seeing was in fact an old, abandoned mining facility. But reaching upon this new piece of knowledge had the Navigator asking several questions to herself.

'_Why would anyone build a mining site here? It's in the middle of nowhere and getting people to work here from the city everyday must have been hard? And why would they leave all their equipment behind? Oh well it's not like it's any of my business?' _

"Now that's something I didn't expect to find up here."

A new but an awfully familiar voice announced it self behind Nami causing her to heart miss a couple of beats and her skin to tingle. Knowing exactly who it was Nami froze like a statue, but the next thing she knew the man that she couldn't stop thinking about was standing right beside her and taking in the sight below.

"N-n-Naruto! W-wh-what a-are you doing here?" She stuttered nervously as all forms of emotions began rushing back.

The blond male turned and gave her a gentle smile. "I came to make sure you're okay of course?" He spoke with clear concern.

His smile almost took the air out of her lungs it was that genuine, but for some reason his act of kindness had forced Nami to remember it was that exact kindness that lead her to question all of her feelings, she recalled that he is the one responsible for making her mind such a mess with so many unanswered questions and she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed with the blond.

With newly harden eyes Nami turned around and made her way back to the pathway but with a confused Naruto close behind.

She turned once again to face him straight in the eyes. "And why wouldn't I be okay?" She replied sharply with her hands placed on her hips, she was a complete contrast to her earlier stuttering self.

Naruto winced and was taken aback by the sudden disdain that she openly expressed in her voice. Was she angry at him for some reason? And if she was, why? If there's one thing Naruto was sure that he'll never understand, it was women.

"Well…" Naruto started nervously. "I think well um, you've been-"he laughed anxiously as he rubbed the back of his neck. The blonde's uncertainty and stutter add more fuel to Nami's frustration.

"You've been acting a little weird today so I just wanted to um, check up on you that's all." Naruto said as he found the courage to look into the eyes of a pissed off women.

Nami instantly bit her lip and formed a questionable smile but inside it felt like someone had just threw match in her metaphorical fuel of frustration.

"And just what makes you think I need checking up on huh? You don't think I can take care of myself is that it!?"

"What are you talking about?! No it's not like that?!-"

"That's it isn't, I can't leave for five minutes without everyone worrying about me!" Nami spat back with deadly venom.

To be strictly honest, she wasn't angry about everyone thinking she's weak because she knew her nakamas wouldn't think that way about her, she wasn't even mad that Naruto was checking up on her, in fact if she wasn't so mentally disorganised and fuelled with bottled up anger she would have actually found his gesture sweet.

But everyone has a limit and Nami had just reached hers, she knew she had no legitimate reason to be angry at Naruto but once she opened the flood gates it was nearly impossible to stop.

"Nami please-"Naruto pleaded desperately "I don't understand why you're so upset? You know no one thinks you're weak and we all know you're more than capable to look after yourself. I only came up here because I was genuinely worried about you, but if what I did offended you then all I can say is that I'm sorry."

Nami took a minute to acknowledge his apologetic face and while she felt slightly guilty for putting him in this unnecessary situation, she also couldn't let go of the fact that he's the root of her distress.

"Well you should be, I'm not a little kid who needs a babysitter to watch my every move, Naruto."

Her words may have been insulting but deep down she knew it carried no truth. All her sudden aggression was all a way to get away from Naruto since he was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Of course you don't and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, just come back when you're ready okay? I'm sure everyone's missing you."

It was then Naruto reached out for the girl and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. But as soon as his hand made contact, it was quickly slapped away by Nami's. Naruto's eyes widened as the sound of the slap rang through his ears. He found himself lost for words while he stared at her face in disbelief that the innocent girl he thought he knew had shown a whole new side to her.

Said girl couldn't begin to explain why she slapped his hand away so violently. She didn't even think about it, it was just a reflex, a grave mistake that she regretted immediately. A heart wrenching sensation of guilt flooded her system whilst any words of an apology had jammed itself down her throat. The guilt was as clear as day on her face, her lips stuttered as she struggled to release a single word. However, the look of hurt and dismay displayed on Narutos face was enough to keep her mouth shut out of shame.

After a pall of unmeasurable tension and uncertain silence that lasted for what seemed to be an eternity, Naruto didn't know what to think nor what to do, he could tell from the horror on her face that she obviously didn't slap him out of spite and it was probably a mistake. But she did it nonetheless, so in the end he opted to give her the space she so desperately desired.

Turning to face the opposite direction, the blond kept walking without even attempting to talk to Nami. But as the busty women watches his retracting back and his black cloak swaying in the wind, her sense of guilt seemed to multiply with every step he took away from her.

_'He hates me now I just know it, God I'm such a stupid idiot! How can I let something this happen?' _

_Evening, Somewhere Within Tesa Island. _

Rushing. Rushing was the best way to describe the man named Takashi. Dark blue haired and charcoal black eyed Takashi was rushing his way down the corridor to his captain's office to tell him some very important news.

Entering upon his captains office, Takashi promptly knelt down to his bald, over 6 foot captain whom had a body any body builder would be proud of. The giant of a man had his sights out the window that overlooked a garden that looked more like another mining facility which had a spectacular view of the full moon.

Takashi lifted his head to speak to his captain. "Good evening Jagger-sama, I'm sorry for interrupting your night but there's something we urgently need to discuss."

Juggernaut Jagger, one of the four members of The Chosen Ones kept his gaze on the moon. "What seems to be the situation first mate?"

"There's been rumours that's been spreading amongst the crew today, if true can be a potential threat that could compromise our search in this island." Takashi nervously announced.

"Stop wasting my time Takashi and say whatever it is you have to say." Jagger said with a cold shoulder.

The dark blue haired man bowed his head once again. "My apologies Jagger-sama. From what our crew had been saying is that the Straw Hat Pirates are here on Tesa."

"The Straw Hats? You mean those insignificant little worms who dare call themselves pirates? Why should I care if they're on the island?" Jagger retorted condescendingly.

"The Straw Hats, especially their captain have a reputation of causing a lot of trouble wherever they go, and lets not forget to mention they were a crucial part in the downfall of Doflamingo's reign on Dressrosa. But more importantly, earlier today we received word that they may have been meddling around in our business, scouting around the city, asking people about the missing men and even one of our own crew members had sworn that he saw two of them by the old search site."

"Mmm-" Jagger hummed as he pinched his chin. Takashi lifted his head once again in awaits of his orders on how to eliminate the Straw Hat threat.

"Speaking of search site, how is our search in finding _it_?" Jagger questioned completely ignoring Takashi's warning.

The first mate for one was a little stumped by the new direction his captain had took the conversation, but he knew exactly how unforgiving his captain Jagger is and there way Takashi would even dream of questioning the bald man's intentions.

"Ah, we um, are yet to find it Jagger-sama. Even with the workforce we acquired last month, its location remain unknown. We may have to call it a lost and move onto the next island."

Taking a moment to absorb the report, Jagger shook his head in disappointment. "One year, for one whole year we've been looking for this thing that will supposedly change the world in our favour but yet we still come up empty handed. It is essential that we find it soon Takashi, Azazel is growing more restless by the day."

"I assure you we are doing everything possible to complete our search Jagger-sama, we will find it but in the meantime please remain patient." Takashi said reassuringly. However as his captain stared out the window with no hint of replying, the first mate continued.

"If I may, we have still yet to discuss about the Straw Hats? We aren't fully certain that they're planning to get involved with our affairs but they're movements today were indeed suspicious nonetheless." Takashi quizzed anxiously. "What should we do about them?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about them." Jagger said cockily. "As you know I'm not a man who likes taking unnecessary chances. Takashi!"

"Hai?"

A sinister smirk developed on Jagger's face. "Find Angel, tell her to pay our new guest a little visit."

_1 hour later, Back on the Thousand Sunny_

[Knock Knock Knock]

"Zoro-san, may I come in? There's a matter that I would like to discuss with you." Robin whispered on Zoro's bedroom door.

This was it, with all the recent events Robin had found it difficult to find the appropriate time to get the things off her chest.

"Robin? Sure just let yourself in."

With the permission, Robin calmly allowed herself in Zoro's room. But her tracks came to a quick stop as she noticed the man sitting on the edge of his bed while cleaning his katanas.

"Oh I apologies, I didn't know you were occupied, I'll just come back again later."

"No it's fine I just finished." Said Zoro stopping Robin's retreat in the process. "What is it that you wanted to discuss with me?"

The archaeologist took several steps towards the bed and analysed the tiny details of Zoro's room. The plain bed with pillows, a desk, one chair and a book case stacked with books she was sure was only there out of the courtesy of Franky. But the room's furniture, or the lack there of had never surprised Robin no matter how many times she been there for one of their secret meetings. Zoro is a simple man who only loved and needed three things in life, his nakamas, katanas and alcohol. But was she one of those things that he couldn't live without? Unknown to Zoro, her sudden visit was to find the answer to that exact question.

Taking a seat next to the green haired man as he sheathed the white blade of Wado Ichimonji, waves of nervousness and uncertainty quickly surfaced. She thought she had strengthen her resolve to talk to him about their little situation but now she wasn't so sure that it was the right idea.

Zoro's quick wit and keen observation had him questioning Robin's sudden silence and conflicted expression. "Hey what's up with you? You said you wanted to talk so let's talk?"

She interlocked her fingers while circling her thumbs like a nervous little school girl. "Wh-what are we Zoro-san?"

_Meanwhile, Kitchen/Dining Room_

It's been several hours since Naruto left Nami up in the mountain ranges. He felt a little guilty for leaving her all by herself however, she made it crystal clear that she didn't wanted company, especially his. To say he wasn't affected by her earlier behaviour would have been the lie of the century, in truth he was still is disbelief that she did what she did. It wasn't merely the slap but the unexplainable anger she displayed towards him.

As the young blond slowly played with his food completely isolating myself in his own little bubble and disregarded the multiple conversations and laughter brewing around him, Naruto relentlessly searched every one of his memories in an attempt to discover the reason for Nami's quick change of personality. But much to his displeasure, nothing resurfaced that could explain her hate for him.

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the sudden figure that had entered in the room that stopped all forms of communication.

"Hi guys, sorry I left all of a sudden earlier." Nami surprised everyone with a nervous voice.

"Nami!" Yelled an over excited group of pirates except the now frozen Naruto.

"We're glad to see you're back!" Chopper smiled warmly.

"We missed you the whole day!" Luffy kindly announced.

"It's true but I missed you the most Nami-Swan!" Sprung around from the kitchen.

Although she loved how welcoming and understanding her friends were on her return, she couldn't help but feel a ache in her chest from seeing how Naruto wasn't as overjoyed as the rest. He kept his head low on his plate frozen like a statue with eyes as round as the plate itself.

Not wanting to overwhelm the navigator or talk about her sudden disappearance and create an awkward atmosphere, the Straw Hats continued their previous conversation allowing Nami to take a seat around the table. However, as the orange haired women made her way to the table she was faced with an immediate dilemma. Since Robin and Zoro were nowhere to be found, there were multiple available seats that she could take, one of those included next to Naruto. So she had a choice, sit away from the blond and endure a very painful dinner or face her problem head on and fix the situation?

In the end, she decided with the latter, letting the awkwardness mature with time will only harm her more right?

The frozen Naruto anxiously gulped as Nami did the unexpected and sat down right next to him. Unknown to the rest, but the atmosphere around the two was thick enough to cut with a hot knife. Nami stared down on to her lap while her fingers nervously played with one another.

"H-hi Naruto." Nami silently whispered to ensure no one else could overhear.

"Hey." He returned a whisper with an emotionless monotone voice.

The busty girl flinched by his expressionless tone, she had known him for nearly a month now but have never seen him like this before. Compared to his old friendly, loving self to see him like this actually hurt.

"I-um, I want to say that I'm sorry for what happened earlier and-"

Narutos eyes widened. "Nami you don't need to do this." He interrupted the girl, all he really wanted was an apology to move on and forget the whole ordeal. Since his academy days Naruto had always hated conflict between him and his closest friends, but if he was completely honest all he desired was to be able to talk to one of his precious friends normally again.

"No Naruto, I do. I was a total bitch to you earlier and what's worse I did so with no good reason at all. You were just being a good friend by checking up on me and I threw it all in your face, please understand that I didn't mean anything I said earlier and I sure didn't wanted to hit you, I don't even know why I did it I think it was just a reflex. Please forgive me, I wasn't really mad at you I just um, I just, had a weird dream last night that had me confused the whole day and I took it all out on you. I hope you can forgive me so we can move on from this."

Naruto for one was completely speechless by Nami's lengthy heart-warming speech of forgiveness, but overall he was just relieved that she was no longer angry and that she wanted what he wanted, to move on and forget.

But that small smile on his face was awfully short lived as his shinobi senses and intuition interrupted his reply, Nami took her eyes off her hands to raise an eyebrow at Narutos hand that was reaching for his katana.

"You can come out now! I know you're out there!" Naruto yelled out of nowhere consequently halting all background conversations. Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky and Brook all froze in their seats as they wondered what on earth Naruto was going on about.

Nami gave a questioning stare at the blond. "Hey were you even listening to me? And who were you talking to just now?" She asked rather annoyed.

"Oh alright fine I'll come out, but I must say pretty boy I am impressed that you managed to figure out I was out there." Cooed the busty, beautiful green eyed blond who pushed pass the door and entered the Thousand Sunny kitchen. She wore a tight white shirt that revealed too much cleavage accompanied with a very small skirt that displayed much of her long creamy legs. Her face, hey body, her hair and even the tiny beauty spot on the bottom right side of her mouth was stunning.

Usopp and Chopper screamed in terror by the sexy intruder, breaking glasses and plates in the process while the pair and the rest of the crew instinctively leaped to opposing end of the table readying themselves for combat.

"Oh come on guys and gal relax, I'm came here for a little chat so let's all try to get along and besides I don't bite, unless you ask me of course." The women said seductively and gave Sanji a playful wink.

Sanji being Sanji immediately grew love hearts for eyes and exploded with energy for meeting such a sexy lady. But Nami was less impressed by the busty intruder, number one she snuck on board their ship without an invitation meaning she's an obvious threat. But most importantly she became overly defensive at the fact she called Naruto 'pretty boy.'

"Sanji-kun." Nami deep serious, ice cold voice stopped the cook's overzealous confession to the girl.

"S-sorry Nami-swan."

Luffy took a step forward to face the intruder. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, I'm going to be the king of the pirates! Who are you?" The captain voiced confidently.

The women tilted her head and hummed. "Ohh I know who you are but you are much cuter than I expected." The blond gracefully took a seat on the end of the table and crossed her arms and legs.

Luffy narrowed his eyes completely unaffected by the lady's complement. She was a potential threat that could hurt his friends so he had no time to fool around.

"My name is Angel and I-"

"What the hell is going on here!" Zoro roared as he and Robin busted through the second entrance into the kitchen. The pair stopped to assess the situation but seeing the stranger at the end of the room and their friends threatened faces, the two instantly rushed to their crew mate's side of the room.

"Nami, who is she?" Robin worryingly questioned her best friend.

"We don't know she just came out of nowhere?" The navigator replied.

Angel gazed upon the one eyed swordsman. "Oh my, another cutie, it's making me want to leave my crew and join you guys. What do think captain, got room for one more?" The blond playfully teased causing Robin to clench her fists.

However, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook failed to identify her sarcastic tone. "NO LUFFY, DON'T ASK HER TO JOIN!"

"Relax guys, I'm not going to do anything like that. But hey you, I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Angel." The flirty women said nonchalantly with a cheeky smile.

To say her flirty, teasing personality annoyed Nami and Robin would have been a colossal understatement.

"What are you doing here, Angel-san?" The raven haired aerologist asked with her calm, poised self.

"Like I told these guys earlier, I only came here for a little chat."

_5 Minutes earlier. _

Zoro for one couldn't pick up on her hidden question. "What are we? Isn't obvious? We're nakamas of course?" He reply like she had just gone crazy.

Robin shook her head slightly. "No that isn't what I meant, I mean what are _we,_ me and you?"

It took several moments for Zoro to realise exactly what she was questioning, but when he did his eye popped with surprised. "W-wh-what are we? M-me and you?" The man failed to supressed a visible gulp to hide his nervousness. It was obvious where this conversation was heading and to be fair, he wasn't so sure he was ready for it.

"Yes Zoro-san-" The older women stared at her fidgeting hands. "Don't you ever wonder why we do what we do? I mean, since this thing between you and I started after we left Water 7, have you never questioned what _this_ is?"

Zoro choked on his words as he was trying to say something, anything. "I-ah-um, never really thought about it before." Despite his nervous stutter, his answer was the absolute truth.

Robin's hands stopped their play. "I see." She said solemnly.

A pall of intense silence developed for a moment.

"Have you thought about it?" Zoro asked to break the awkward silence.

A small tingle ran down Robin's spine as she was so sure that this conversation was over. "I, I don't know? I mean I guess so? After all these years with everything we've done and been through, you can't blame a girl for thinking can you?" She formed a small curl on the edge of her mouth.

A speechless Zoro met the eyes of a smiling Robin. He knew this conversation was one day inevitable but the short answer was that he wasn't expecting it to be now or any time soon. Therefore he never had the need to think about their secret sexual relationship or what she really meant to him.

So as he stared into those dark beautiful eyes, he scrambled his mind for any form of a reply.

"What, what is it that you think about?" He mentally sighed in relief.

Robin raised a playful eyebrow and grew a fuller smile. "You know, all this stuttering you're doing won't be good for your overly manly image." She joked with a giggle.

An instant shade of red rushed to Zoro's cheek before he shouted. "Sh-shut up and answer the question you troublesome women!"

Enjoying another round of giggles, the atmosphere was quick to continue where it left off. Robin restarted to play with her fingers.

"What do I think about us? That's a question with many answers that are just as true as the next. But if I'm completely honest, I truly don't know what to think about us, perhaps that's because this is the first time we've ever spoken about it before but that could just be an excuse I made for myself." Robin sighed and took a minute before she continued. "For years I thought I knew and was content with the way our current relationship was, just drunken, unattached, emotionless sex right?"

Zoro nodded his head in agreement but found it a little awkward now that someone had finally labelled their relationship.

Robin took the man's silence to carry on. "But recently I believe to have developed certain um… How can I put this?… feelings towards you."

The swordsman's eye rounded at the women's sudden comment.

"But before you suffer a heart attack let me say that I have yet to determine what these feelings are Zoro, I don't know if I like you or if want to be with you but it's just every time I look or think about you, there's this feeling I get that I can't explain."

Zoro gulped once again as he was completely astonished.

"I apologies for my vagueness but if you consider how I grew up, it's not much of a surprise that these type of feelings would be foreign for me. But anyway, I just thought that you should know."

Zoro choked on another set of words he struggled to release. _'Something! Say something damn it!" _He scolded himself.

"So my question for you Zoro-san is, how do you feel about me?"

Her dazzling eyes pushed the man's cognitive limit to the max. He was already struggling to say something about her not-so-confession but now he was tasked with answering an actual question? Absolute absent mindedness, no thoughts or idea in how to answer.

"I, I-"

Screams. Broken glasses.

Zoro mentally sighed in relief as he was saved by the commotion originating from what seemed like the kitchen.

"What was that?" Robin's head darted towards to the door.

Zoro equipped himself with his katanas and took Robin's hand. "I don't know but it doesn't sound good, let's go check it out."

_Present Time. _

"Like I told these guys earlier, I only came here for a little chat."

"Ow! And what is it that you wanted to chat about?" Questioned the brief wearing cyborg.

"Well as you can probably guess I didn't really wanted to come here on my own accord, I was actually order by my captain to give you guys a little message." Replied the ever smiling blond.

"And who is this captain of yours who doesn't know the meaning of manners?" Naruto spoke up.

"Oh hey pretty boy, wow I can't believe I took my eyes off you, you are one fine hottie." Angel teased once again.

_'This little slut!' _Nami furiously thought to herself.

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Don't play around with me lady. That would be a grave mistake on your part." He snapped back coldly.

"Ohhh so scary, how I love tough manly guys like you. Although I doubt you would ever speak to me that way again if I told Jagger-sama how mean you've been to me." Angel spiritedly used her hands to shield her face to display her sarcastic fear.

Learning the name of the blond intruder's captain had immobilised the two female members of the Straw Hat pirates. "Y-your captain's name is Jagger?" Nami asked weakly.

"Yup." Angel smirked victoriously.

"So you are telling us that the man that sent you here tonight is _the_ Juggernaut Jagger?" Robin questioned while masking the hint of anxiety in her voice.

A confirming hum was what the Straw Hat ladies had received from the women sitting on the other end of the table.

"What's wrong Robin-san, Nami-san? Why do you guys look like that?" Brook quizzed the frozen women.

"What's wrong?! Don't you idiots ever read the newspaper?!" The ships navigator screamed in fury but only to receive small shrugs from her male crew mates.

"Why did I even bother asking?" Nami rolled her eyes before continuing. "If this women is telling the truth then we may be in big trouble."

Pairs of eyes narrowed as the males tried to interpret Nami's warning.

"What I think Nami is trying to say is that Angel-san's captain is a very dangerous man." Robin supported her friend.

Nami scoffed loudly. "Dangerous would be one hell of an understatement."

A shared shiver ran amongst the Straw Hats backs. "Y-you can't be serious? H-how powerful is this guy?" Usopp stammered out of pure terror.

Robin stared into the eyes of the smiling women across the room. "Very. His name is famous in the New World for arguably being in the top tier of the strongest pirates in the world. So powerful in fact that after Whitebeard was killed in Marineford, I heard that Jagger was even considered to take his place in becoming one of the Four Emperors. But that's not all, although I don't know the specifics, but from what certain rumours have been spreading is that Jagger has a crew of over one thousand."

"One thousand!" Chopper, Brook and Usopp screamed from the top of their lungs.

"And Luffy, one thing I am certain about Jagger is his bounty. And there's no easy way to say it but, it exceeds yours by 200 hundred million."

A moment of pure astonishment lingered in the air as the male Straw Hats absorbed the information and accepted the gravity of the situation. However as every eyes settled on the rubber captain, a misplaced smile took shape on his face.

Luffy punch the pad his free hand. "200 million huh? Sounds like fun, let's go find this Jagger guy and kick his ass!"

His crew dropped their heads in disappointment.

"Baka! Did you not listen to anything Robin just said! Her captain is dangerous, why would you even want to fight a man like that?!" Nami scolded her captain.

"I don't know?" Was the simple answer Nami received that made her want to slap her fore head.

"Now as much as I admire your fighting spirit, no one here is going to be fighting Jagger-sama tonight." Angel announced with authority. "As I would like to remind you guys I didn't come here for a fight, I was order to find you and relay a simple message."

Chopper and Usopp both sighed in relief in knowing that their safety was ensured.

"And that message would be?" Sanji asked politely.

Angel lost her smile and shifted to one of deadly seriousness. "To stay out of our business and leave this island immediately or else we will be forced to eliminate you."

Frowns grew on the faces of the Mugiwara pirates before Zoro spoke up for the group. "Stay out of your business? I don't remember any of us sticking our noses into your business, right guys?"

"Yeah, I know none of us is stupid enough to get into trouble here after everything we learnt about the missing people… unless." Nami concurred but then shifted her sights to her captain.

"Luffy! What did you do now?!"

"Huh?! What did I do?! I didn't do anything Nami I swear!" Luffy shot back in defence.

The navigator squinted her eyes to display her doubtfulness.

But it was then Usopp stepped in to support his best friend. "Woaw woaw calm down Nami, me and Chopper was with Luffy all day and we didn't do anything that got us into trouble!"

Satisfied with Usopp's answer, Zoro crossed his arms and smirked. "You heard them, we are not in your business, so if your captain thinks for one second he can force us to leave this island with false accusations and a little warning, he's got another thing coming."

Angel shrugged her shoulders then got up from her seat to take her leave. "Your funeral, but if I were in your shoes I wouldn't take my chances and leave right now, there's no way in hell would I want to get in the wrong side of Jagger-sama. But whatever, my job here is done so I guess it's my time to leave. Such a shame though, I don't want to say goodbye to all you cuties." She finished with a lick on the lips for all the males in the room before turning around to head for the door.

"Wait a minute!" Zoro called her out while taking a several steps to chase the blond. "If you really think you can just come in here and threaten us without a paying the consequences then you must be delusional!" However, Zoro's advance was put to an instant halt as in a blink of an eye the women that stood in front of him had somehow transformed to someone he knew all too well.

"Those clothes, that sword, no, but how? How can you be here!?" The green haired swordsman questioned in a panic.

"Delusional you say? But I think you're the one who's most delusional for believing you could ever surpass me, Roronoa Zoro." Said the new figure as he turned around to show his face to the Straw Hat crew.

Everyone with the exception of Naruto had their minds blew away by the realisation of the new individual that took Angels place.

"Dracule Mihawk!" They screeched in unison.

"But how did he- where is- what the hell is going on!" Usopp shrieked in bewilderment.

"Mihawk, is that really you? What happened to the girl?!" Zoro asked sceptically to his former sensei as he took a couple of unconscious steps away.

"What's the matter, Roronoa Zoro? Is that anyway to speak to the man who trained you for two years? At least come here and give me the curtsey of a handshake?" Mihawk purposely taunted his former student and followed him step by step.

"No, there's no way your Dracule Mihawk, Angel what did you do!?" Zoro spat with aggression.

"I see your keen observation skills has not failed you, but it's already far too late." Said the fake Mihawk before his yellow eyes glowed like the first glimpse of the morning sunrise.

One look into his eyes and Zoro experienced an excruciating tightness in his chest before everything went dark and he suddenly collapsed unconscious on to the kitchen floor. Robin's heart froze for a single second as she gazed upon the unmoving body of Zoro and she couldn't help but fear for the worse.

"Zoro!" Shouted his crew mates in a panic and wondered how one of their strongest fighters was defeated by a stare. The Straw Hats quickly surrounded their fallen comrade with Chopper and Robin being the first to arrive.

The next second the room was filled with a sinister giggle coming from the other end of the room.

"That was so much fun!" Angel who supernaturally return to her former self shrieked in pleasure. "But it's such a shame I had to do that to such a fine looking man." She ended with a deep sigh.

Robin who knelt down to aid Chopper's treatment switched her attention from the unconscious Zoro to the sadistic Angel.

"Just what did you do to him?!" She retaliated with more aggression that she thought she could ever have.

"Oh relax, he's not dead. He's merely experiencing his worst nightmare." Angel retorted with a single flick of her golden long hair.

"What the hell is going on here?! Who was that guy and what exactly did you do to Zoro!" Naruto yelled violently to the female blond.

"Whoever you saw was the root of that person's worst nightmare. I am the consumer of the Mare Mare fruit and it allows me to take advantage of anyone's memories, feelings, emotions and most importantly fears. And use them to temporarily take shape of the person who will lead them into an unescapable nightmare that's sole purpose is to cause the maximum amount of physical and psychological pain."

Naruto gritted his teeth and reach for the katana on his back while Luffy readjusted his hat and faced the women with so much hidden rage that he was ready to tear the room apart if that's what it took to defeat this sadistic women.

"Wake him up now! I don't care what happens to me but I swear if you don't wake him up this moment I will snap your neck so fast you wouldn't even know what hit you." Robin threated with overwhelming terror, even Nami was a little frightened as she had never seen this much hostility from her usually polite roommate, and it was all for Zoro's sake?

"Ah Ah Ah-" Angel countered whilst shaking a her index finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless of course you want to end up the same as your friend over there, and from the looks of things he isn't looking so good."

Everyone froze for a single second to spare a glance at the fallen Zoro with Chopper doing everything he can to wake the swordsman up but was miserably failing.

"So if you guys don't mind I'll be taking my leave, you cuties take care now." Angel waved with a little smile on her face.

"Zoro was right, you are delusional." Luffy addressed the girl to stop her retreat.

"What did you say?" The bust blond questioned in an icy cold tone.

"You heard him, he said you're delusional, did you really think we were going to let you walk away now after what you did to Zoro?" Naruto spat in disdain.

Taking notice that most of the men of the pirate crew had shifted into their fighting stances, Angel formed a menacing smirk. "I guess I won't be leaving here in peace after all. And such a shame, I was willing to let you guys off simply because I couldn't stand to see another handsome man perish, but oh well." The blond flicked her hair once again.

"So, who wants to experience their worst nightmare next?"

**AN**/

Finally, some history had been shown between Zoro and Robin, some reviews said they would like to hear Zoro's side of the relationship so this chapter was to introduce that. Also some tension between Naruto and Nami, I wrote the argument for a littlle development as we all know relationships are not as perfect as we would like them to be. But what will happened between them two of them now? Will there be more hard times ahead or will everything be forgiven?

I would like to thank skg1991 for his work. Secondly, Oh how I love Angels character and personality, she pretty much wrote herself it was that much fun to write. And finally, I would really like to see some reviews on this chapter because the last one didnt get very many so if you could spare a minute of your time it would be really appreciated.


	9. Painful Revelations

Chapter 9

"So, who wants to experience their worst nightmare next?"

Muscles tensed as the Straw Hats mentally prepared themselves for an all-out assault, but due to her lightning fast transformations and unforgiving devil fruit abilities, they would have been lying to themselves if they said they felt no hesitation.

Luffy was well aware of this and thought a little reassurance was needed. "Everyone listen up, we're all going to attack her at once, there's no way she can handle all of us."

Those who were able and prepared to fight all slowly nodded in understanding.

"You never change do you, Luffy? Fist first ask questions later, I expected nothing less from you." Said the newly transformed Angel.

The voice, the voice that most Straw Hat's thought they'd never hear again. A voice that disintegrated the will to fight of all those who knew it. Luffy's body instantly softened and his fists slowly unclenched, his mind was sent into an emotional turmoil as he processed the identity of the man standing before him. With the exception of Naruto, one way or another, every one of Luffy's nakamas knew exactly who he was and his relations to their captain.

Said captain fought back tears that threated to fall whilst observing the man's black shorts, orange belt, elbow pads, tattooed arm, red bead necklace and that famous orange hat.

"A-a-Ace…" Wide eyed Luffy stuttered quietly in pure astonishment.

"Long time no see, little brother." Said the newly transformed Ace with a small malicious smirk on his face.

Narutos eyes rounded at the realisation of Luffy having an older sibling and all intentions of attacking came to a sudden stop.

"A-Ace it, is that really you?" Luffy questioned with sincere hope.

"Of course it's me, don't tell me you've forget your brothers face just because you haven't seen him in a couple of years."

Picking up on his captain's change of moral, Sanji quickly broke out of his stupor. "Oi Luffy! That's not your brother, its Angel pretending to be him remember? I'm sorry to have to remind you but Ace isn't here anymore, he died two years ago! That man is not him, its Angel using your-"

"SANJI!" Luffy roared with authority that silence the entire room. He kept his head low to hide the hurt on his face. Deep down Luffy knew Sanji was right, it couldn't have been Ace; he died in his own arms at Marineford. But just seeing him, hearing him, Luffy was blinded by his unrealistic hope that somehow, some way, his beloved brother was still alive to listen to logic.

The fake fire fist release a silent chuckle. "Such power and authority Luffy, I can tell you've gotten much stronger since the last time we met. It's a shame though, why couldn't you have had this sort of strength when it mattered most."

Luffy was dragged out of his depressive state to gaze upon Ace's eyes in questioning. "Wh-what do you mean w-when it mattered most?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe two years ago when I was shackled to an execution podium, or maybe when I had Akainu's fists through my chest to save your ass for the thousandth time because you were too weak look after yourself." The hatred in Ace's voice felt like someone had stuck a cold knife in the rubber man's chest.

"B-bu-but Ace, I-I did everything, everything I could to save you."

Ace scoffed with disrespect. "And look what happens when people allow themselves to think they could ever rely on you, you let them down. You're nothing but a disappointment Luffy, a weak little failure who can't even save his own big brother. And that goes to each and every one you of you stupid enough to call my little brother your leader, he may not have done it yet but someday he will, he will fail you as a friend and even worse, he will fail you as a captain."

On the other end of the room, Naruto gritted his teeth with bone crushing force, he took a step forward and steadied his right hand. "That's it! I've had enough of this, sorry Luffy but I won't stand another word from this liar!"

Just as the blond was about to form his rasengan, Luffy's raised his arms to prevent his attack.

The Straw Hat captain began to quiver as a single tear ran down his saddened face. "Ace… I'm sorry, I know I let you down but please forgive me, I did my best… I did my best."

With a stoic face, Ace's unforgiving eyes met the rubber man's onyx coloured orbs. "Your best isn't good enough, Luffy."

Fire fist's eyes flashed a blinding light of yellow before the Straw Hat captain succumbed to the breath taking torture that assaulted his chest. Similarly to his first mate, Luffy's body dumped itself face first on to the cold wooden kitchen floor.

"Luffy!"

"Luffy-san!"

Sanji and Brook anxiously dashed to their defeated captain. The cook flip him on his back and saw nothing but lifelessness. "Oi Luffy! Wake up!" Sanji took him by the shoulders and shook him as rough as he could. "We can't afford you taking a nap right now, wake up!"

Naruto's clenched fist began to tremor with indescribable rage, another one of his friends had fallen to Angel's cunning trap and was now living his personal version of hell.

Desperate, panicked voices were the only thing audible on the Thousand Sunny. Naruto shot a glance at the fallen three sword style master, his head rested on Robin's lap with Chopper stood by rummaging his medical bag searching for some form of cure, Franky towered the trio for defensive purposes in case Angel wanted to take advantage of the situation. Behind the cyborg stood Usopp and Nami who held onto each other for dear life and were too frightened to move a muscle.

The blond then switched his attention to his unconscious captain, Sanji continued to scream and shake his unresponsive body while Brook was failing his plead to calm the enraged cook.

On the other end of the room, Angel had transformed herself back to her original form and released a small giggle. "Oh my, captain Luffy took quite a beating, I wonder what his deepest fears could have said to make him look so bad?" She playfully questioned rhetorically.

"What do you mean 'could have said?!' You were the one saying all that shit about him?!" Naruto spat back with vengeance on his mind.

"Well actually, I didn't say anything at all. Whatever you thought you heard me say is just the personification of all of my targets deepest worries and fears, so if you really think about it, your friends were never talking to me, they were actually talking to their own subconscious."

Naruto paused for a moment to let the newly acquired information sink into his memories.

"So can I go now or do I have to put each and every one of you to sleep?" Angel asked overly confidently.

The busty blond cocked an eye brow as Naruto took a step forward and immediately begun to form a rasengan on his right hand.

**"Naruto…" **

Said blond was taken by surprised to hear his partner's voice as he continued to pump more chakra into his hand.

"Hey Kurama, haven't heard from you in a while, but as you can see I'm a little busy so can we do this later?"

**"Don't get cocky kit, I just wanted to tell you be careful with this one, her power seem similar to that of-" **

"Genjutsu I know." The blond interrupted. "Genjutsu casted by the eyes like an Uchiha, mixed with the transformation jutsu right? Since her primary form of attack is her Genjutsu like abilities, it's probably safe to assume she can only take peoples appearances not their abilities"

Kurama folded his arms and resisted the urge to pout.

"So if it's similar to fighting someone with the Sharingan…"

Naruto dragged himself out of his own mindscape, armed with a rampant rasengan, the blond fixed his eyes straight down onto Angel's feet.

"You aren't going nowhere." Naruto said before dashing past his nakamas with incredible speed towards the blond intruder.

A split second later, the ex-leaf nin placed himself within striking distance. The adrenalin coursing through his body made everything seem to run in slow motion as he extends his arms to create the devastating damage of his jutsu. But at the last second Naruto's body unconsciously froze itself upon noticing the change of Angel's attire. Those familiar black boots, pink skirt and red sleeveless vest; how could he not know who this person was?

With his rasengan mere centimetres away from the swaying red piece of clothing, wide eyed Naruto lost all cognitive abilities as he identified the women who stood next to him.

"You seem surprised to see me, Naruto." Said the women who had just turn his world upside down.

Slowly deactivating his jutsu into nothingness, the blond took a couple of steps back to face the origins of his deepest fears.

"Sa-Sakura-chan"

His expression told a thousand emotions. Astonished, confused, angry, shocked, relieved, a whole new word had to be invented to describe how the boy was feeling.

His conscious nakamas stared at the newly formed women in questioning. Although they were completely oblivious to the identity of said women, Naruto's reaction to her was the same as Luffy's and Zoro's so it wasn't good news.

"H-ho-wh-why ar-are you here?" He stuttered while he attempted to interpret his ever evolving emotions.

"Well it's nice to see you too. I see being thrown to a whole new dimension didn't improve your social skills one bit, but I guess that's to be expected from the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja."

Sanji gritted his teeth at the sight of the retreating Naruto. _'Damn, he was so close to finishing her off and now it looks like he's not gonna get out of this one too. Shit! If I can't get this idiot to get up then Brook or Franky is going to have to take her out, I can't bring myself to harm a women no matter what she's done. Argh! Wake up Luffy!'_

Naruto knew enough of his enemies abilities to realise that the women in front of him wasn't the real Sakura, but seeing the face and hearing the voice of the person he thought he was prepared to never see again had rushed back certain feelings like a powerful wave to the face.

"I also came here for my birthday present of course." She said happily like she had never insulted him two seconds ago.

"Birthday present? It's not your birth-" A breath taking thought shot through the blonds head. "Wait a minute, it's not the-"

"Yup, 28th of March. You didn't forget did you?" She teased with sarcastic sadness.

"I, I…" Total blankness, he couldn't fathom how he forget Sakura's birthday.

"B-but how? Wh-why is it you that I'm seeing right now?" Naruto wanting to change the subject to prevent him thinking too much about her special day.

The new Sakura placed both hands on her hips. "Oh come on, Naruto. I know I've called you an idiot a lot but even I know you're smarter than this. We've been teammates since we were twelve so you should know the answer to that question."

Nami twitched when she heard the word teammate from the young pink haired women who wore identical headbands to Naruto's.

"I, ah, I-"

"Jeez do I have to spell out everything for you?" She spat with no hint of a joke. Sakura then moved to sit on the side of the table before forming a slightly malicious smirk. "You see, Naruto. Deep inside that demon cage you call a soul, you fear me. You still fear that I will never accept your love even after I rejected your feelings, you fear that your unconditional love for me will never be requited.

"Wh-what d-do you mean? I confessed to you but you still chose Sasuke over me, I let you go because I respected your decision." Naruto said half-heartedly.

Sakura tilted her head to one side and placed a sarcastic sympathetic face. "Aww that's so sweet of you for considering my feelings Naruto-"The sarcasm in her voice was clear as day. "But maybe you should stop thinking about others for once and start think about what you really want."

Bewildered by her vague response, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What… do I want?"

"Yeah… wait, you don't know? Ha! Shame on you Naruto." She shook her head in disappointment and took a moment before replying. "Kage summit, Land of Iron, my confession to you, do any of those things ring a bell in that thick skull of yours?"

Naruto flinched at her verbal insult. "Y-yeah but what does that have to do with anything, Sakura-chan?"

Said girl released a small scoff "What does that have to do with anything?" She repeated mockingly. "Do you remember what you said to me after I chased you down and told you I loved you?"

Naruto knew the words but just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"You said you hated people who lie to themselves."

"So I did? I still believe that now but what does this got to do with what I really want?!"

Sakura's mood instantly shifted and the room suddenly felt a few degrees colder. "It's just funny to think how many lies you've told yourself to actually make you believe that you 'let me go'. Because let me tell you a secret Naruto, _your feelings for me will never_ change, _and they never will."_

Naruto's eyes rounded from hearing his own words he used in his confession used against him. But at that moment, words were the least as his problems as he did the one thing that he told himself not to do. Look into her eyes.

Dropping to one knee and grasping his chest, Naruto held on to any form of strength to counteract the excruciating torture. But with every second he resist the pain seemed to double in intensity. Faint voices calling his name echoes in his ears but they were too weak to comprehend.

It didn't take very long till the tightness in his chest had suffocated his lungs and consequently sending him into the darkest part of his nightmares.

_~Kuraigana Island. Home of Dracule Mihawk~_

Endless noise of blade on blade vibrated in the air of the dark, ape infested island. The root of the noise were of course Roronoa Zoro and the world's greatest swordsman. The fight was and felt endless. But time was the last thing on the swordsman's mind as one attempted to dominate the other.

After failing to par a swing of Mihawk's giant blade, Zoro was sent crashing onto the mansion walls by a bone crushing kick from his former sensei.

As soon as the dust cloud of debris settled, the beaten up Zoro slowly picked himself back to his feet. His breath was heavy and laboured, bruises and minor cuts were scattered all over his fatigued body while on the other hand Mihawk had yet to show signs of injury or weariness.

"Is this is the limit to your strength after two years of my teachings, you are a great disappointment Roronoa Zoro."

Said swordsman smirked through his heavy breath. "Why can't… I land a… single… hit on you… after all the shit you put me through… are you telling me I've made no difference on the gap between us!" Zoro gripped his swords and dashed for the War Lord with unspeakable wrath.

_~Marineford War~_

The heat. Luffy could still feel the heat from Akainu's fist on Ace's chest as he hugs his dying older brother. Completely oblivious of the war that surrounded them, Luffy didn't care, his mind was a million miles away and was far too overwhelmed too care.

"Luffy… I want you to know… this is all your fault." Ace silently whispered in Luffy's ear.

A small gasp escaped as Luffy's eyes expanded impossibly wide.

"I'm dying… because of you… my death… is coz… you're weak."

"A-a-Ace, I…"

_~Konoha~ _

It was just another mundane day in the Leaf village for Naruto Namikaze. Or so he thought, his walk to his usual Ichiraku lunch had been strangely odd and the blond couldn't pick up as to why.

People seemed less as cheerful as most days, they would also give him unusual, and sometimes even threatening looks for no good reason? And thanks to his shinobi senses, he could also tell that people were making an effort to move away from him as they walked by like he carried a deadly disease.

But the blond knew that he could sometimes be paranoid of the villagers because of his childhood, so in the end, he opted to let his wild imagination slide.

A small smile grew on Naruto's face when he noticed Ino, Shikamaru and Choji walking together in his opposite direction. He closed the distance between them and gestured a friendly wave.

"Hey guys, it's been a while how have you guys been-"

However, Naruto couldn't finish his sentence since Shikamaru barged him out of the way with his shoulders.

"Watch where you're going fox!" The Nara male spat violently.

"Fox?" Naruto question with hurt plainly obvious in his voice. "Come on Shikamaru, stop playing around it's not funny."

Said male snapped his body to face Naruto with haste. "What did you say to me you monster!?"

Naruto quickly took several steps back to avoid his fellow jounins sudden, out of character explosion and wonder what he did to make his friend so furious.

Ino and Choji was quick to restrain their life long teammate to prevent him from causing a scene.

"Shikamaru that's enough, he's not worth getting scolded by the Hokage for." Choji said before pulling his best friend away from the bond shinobi.

After a bout of cold, heartless staring, Shikamaru reluctantly agreed with his friend and the Nara heir shot back to continue walking the opposite way without another word.

Naruto sighed in relief that whatever mess he got himself into with Shikimaru was over, well at least for now. He looked at Choji and Ino with an apologetic smile. "Ahh, thanks for that Choji, I can't even remember what I did to piss him off that much but remind me to talk to him later will ya." He finished with an awkward chuckle.

Choji on the other hand was less as friendly. "I didn't do it for you. Also if you don't mind, don't talk to Shikamaru or any one of us again. Come on Ino let's go."

"Wait Choji…" He replied to the backs of the retreating couple.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and wondered why those three had acted so rude and weird, it all happened so fast to even begin to analyse so ultimately he decided to shrug it off.

A short time later Naruto arrived to his favourite restaurant, his spirits were lifted when he stumbled upon the full team seven, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai standing outside Ichiraku's.

"Am I happy to see you guys! What are you all doing out here lets go inside, Kakashi-sensei's treat." The blond smiled impishly.

The arrival of Naruto stopped all current conversations and most of them quickly turned their head the other way.

"Guys? What's going on, are you playing pranks on me because I'm not really in the mood for it."

"Um, what did we talk about Naruto?" Sakura shot back hastily.

Naruto frowned at her cold hearted tone. "ahh, I'm not really sure, you wanna run that one by me again?"

"Jeez you're so stupid, the agreement was that you are only a part of this team because the Hokage order it so, therefore times outside of missions such as now, you are not allowed to communicate to any one of us. I mean how would it look on us if we were seen talking to the village monster."

Pain was written all over Naruto's face. "M-Monster, Sakura-chan why…"

The pinkette rolled her eyes. "Ugghh! Don't call me that again it makes me sick." She said before looking towards her other teammates. "Come on guys let's find somewhere else to eat, I suddenly lost my appetite for ramen."

And just like that, Sakura and the rest of team 7 headed out leaving Naruto alone and confused.

"Sakura-chan, er I mean Sakura, Kakashi sensei! Come on stop messing with me, Sai! Yamato Sensei?! Why, why are you doing this, I thought we were friends…" Aches of unmeasurable pain struck Naruto's very soul as he watches his closest friends leave him behind without a care in the world.

"**Snap out of it kit they're not real, you were caught in a Genjutsu remember?**" The inner voice of Kurama announced, finally breaking through the illusions defensive barrier.

The next second Naruto no longer found himself in the Leaf village but in his inner mind with the large fox standing behind him. "What happened? What was that vision I just saw?" the ache in his chest was still present from the memory.

"**So it seems when she places you in your nightmares, you don't even realise you're in them. I must say that is a fearsome ability." **

"Nightmares? You sure you okay buddy?" Naruto asked sceptically, then the memories came rushing back. "Oh nightmare!"

Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Angel! I can't believe that women tricked me and using Sakura no less."

"**Don't say I didn't warn you.**" The fox snapped back under his breath.

"You can shut it fur ball, she's not getting away with showing me that shit. And wait a second, did you say her abilities were fearsome? It's not the time to be impressed baka!" He may have done a solid job of hiding it but deep down that vision hurt him more than he lead on.

The giant fox laughed guiltily. "**Sorry kit, some things can't be help, I am a demon after all.**"

"Whatever." He replied with disappointment before forming a seal.

_'Release.'_

His eyes popped open as he felt no alterations in his chakra network. '_She can even disable the use of my chakra in my own mind?' _

Kurama looked down on to the boy in wonder. "**What are you still doing here? Changed your mind on leaving?**"

"No, that women's powers is restricting access to my chakra." He explained. "Hey I need a favour, you know I don't like to do this unless it's absolutely necessary; but could you lend me some chakra? Bee told me that Gyuki once used his own chakra to break out of one of Sasuke's genjutsu, so maybe it'll work with us as well."

"**Naruto,** **I know you're doing this whole 'fight with your own power' thing now; and I know you're more than capable to look after yourself without my help; but I've told you a million times, you can use my chakra whenever you want. You earned it after all.**"

"I know that Kurama, it's just you've done so much for me already, from my days in the academy to the war with Kaguya, although we didn't see eye to eye most of the time, you still gave me your chakra when I needed it, I just thought you deserve a break."

Kurama then whip one of his long orange tails around and offered its tip to his vessel.

_Present_

As Naruto visual abilities slowly returned to him, he could feel a hard wooden wall against his back that offered support, his body positioning also told him he was currently sitting. He opened his eyes minutely and could see the blurry figure of Nami standing above all the sleeping Straw Hats whose unconscious bodies had littered the room.

_'Someone must have dragged me back here after I was sent to sleep. It also looks like Nami's the last one standing.' _

On the other end the blond could only make a blue, tall muscular individual who may have had similar features to that of Kisame Hoshikagi. But even with his regular visual prowess returning, he remained unsure.

But one thing he was sure off was Nami's infuriated voice ringing in his ears, although likewise to his vision, Naruto's hearings were readjusting themselves to normal so certain words and sentences remained uninterpretable.

Then the inevitable happened, that vexatious flash of light that sent Nami straight into oblivion.

'_I'm sorry for having to put you through this Nami but I can't make my move just yet. Hang in there for as long as you can, I promise this will be all over soon." _

Satisfied with her work, Angel returned to her original form and gazed upon the mess of unconscious bodies. But surprisingly she didn't laugh, smile nor felt any joy in defeating the entire Straw Hat pirates. The blond turned to face the door, sighed deeply and reached for the door.

Just as her hand made contact with the door knob, she suddenly felt the impossible presences of someone behind her.

"I thought I told you I wasn't gonna let you walk away from here." Naruto whispered over her shoulder with his black lightning cladded fist.

A gasp inducing realization fell upon Angel as her eyes widen at the gravity of her situation.

"Lightning style – Temporary Paralysis Jutsu."

_Five minutes later_

Sounds of slow moving bodies and deep throaty moans took Naruto's eyes away from the tied up blond sitting in the corner of the room and onto his awakening crew mates.

In a split second all sleeping pirates shot up in a heart racing panic, their faces displayed utter dread and their breathing was a total mess.

"What the hell was that dream?" Zoro mumbled with a hint of frustration.

Naruto rose from his seat to greet his confused and panicked friends. "Guys calm down, you were caught by Angel's nightmare powers remember."

The pirates did their best to recover their breathing to normal while remembering the previous events.

"I was getting pretty worried there for a second, I thought you lot were never gonna wake up." Naruto half- joked with a semi-smile as he walked towards the sitting Nami with the blank expression. But that expression was soon lifted when the blond offered her his hand.

"Everything's okay now Nami, we're all safe."

His smiling face somehow forced one on hers, she was still slightly overwhelmed by her nightmare but she wanted to believe in Naruto's words. Accepting his offer, Nami was helped up to her feet in a one swift move. Everyone else managed to get back onto their feet but very little conversation was present and the silence made the room a little edgy.

'_They look a little shaken up from whatever they saw. I don't blame them, without any knowledge or training in how to deal with illusions of course they're gonna act like this.' _

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of Nami.

"Hey wait a second, why are we all awake? Didn't Angel say the nightmares were inescapable? And how were you up before everyone else, I remember being the last one she took out so you couldn't have been awake?"

Naruto then pointed to the tied up, sleeping Angel in the corner of the room.

Eyes popped as the crew they witness the defeated Mare Mare fruit user.

"D-did you do that Naruto?" Usopp nervously asked.

The blond nodded. "I did, with Kurama's help I was able to escape her illusions just before Nami fell. She thought I was still asleep so it wasn't hard to catch her off guard and perform a simple paralysis jutsu and tie her up."

"Impressive Naruto-san" Robin commented as she regained her calm demeanour.

"I hope whatever you used on her hurt." Zoro added angrily and cross his arms.

Luffy let his emotional memory of his nightmare slide for now as more important manners needed to be address. "What should we do with her now?"

It was then Chopper grabbed his bags of medical equipment and supplies and charged to the sleeping intruder.

The rest followed him to inspect her unconscious form.

"You don't need to help her Chopper, it was just a small lightning paralysis jutsu. She should be waking up any minute now." Naruto reassured the reindeer.

Carrying out his medical routines, Chopper replied back. "It doesn't matter, I may not like what she did to everyone but she's still a patient and I have to help her."

But true to his word, Angel showed signs of consciousness and Chopper screamed and dashed away and 'hid' behind Franky's leg.

With her ankles and wrist tied up, Angel jerked as she spots all ten Straw Hats glaring down on her and they all wore pissed off faces. There were far too many to even think about using her powers to escape and they also weren't stupid enough to fall for it twice.

She released a beaten chuckle before declaring. "I'm guess that's me done, go on. Get it over with." She spoke defeated.

No blood boiling arrogance? No teasing? Not even a plea for her health? Questioning her shift in behaviour, Zoro cocked an eyebrow before asking. "Is that all you got to say? Where's all that confidence you showed us earlier?"

"Oh you mean that bad girl routine, since I failed the mission I won't be needing to do that anymore." She said with cold honest truth.

Picking up on Zoro's lead, the rest of the pirates also questioned what happened to the cocky Angel.

"Routine? So you were pretending to be like that all this time? But why? And what does failing your mission got to do with it?" Sanji asked her kindly.

The tied up blond formed an unconvincing smile and shock her head. "You guys really don't know anything about Jagger-sama do you? He doesn't tolerate failed mission or anyone weak in his crew. Even if you guys let me go I'd still have to tell him I failed this mission, which then he'll probably respond with a knife to my heart."

"What! He will kill one of his nakama's just because they couldn't do something?!" Luffy erupted with mass rage.

"It's just the way it goes in our crew, we're protected by his name and in return we must do his bidding successfully or else he won't see a need for you anymore." Angel replied back with no hint of fear, just acceptance.

"But you said you were faking your personality earlier, why was that?" Nami quizzed in an attempt to understand the women and her reasons.

"I did that because that's who I have to be when I'm around Jagger-sama and other crew members. I told you my captain despises anything weak, especially anyone in his crew. So I have to act as tough as I can to keep my place. I learned that lesson early when he persuaded me to join his crew."

Angel paused for a minute while she remembered her past. "Before I met him I was a nobody; no one knew who I was, no friends, no family, no one. That was until Jagger-sama found me and saw my devil fruit abilities and offered me a place in his crew. He saved me, he gave me friends, a home and a reason to live for."

"Then if he's this kind, second chance giving person, why does he kill his own nakamas so willingly?" Robin added.

Angel dropped her head to cover her face with her yellow bangs. "Because it was all a lie, at first everything was great, I made many new people who I could call my friends. But then I learned how Jagger-sama truly treated his people. Like a ruthless general giving orders to his soldiers. How many of my own friends had lost their lives because of him… and what's worse is that he persuades everyone that it's for the greater good and that weaklings will only hinder and slow us down, and everyone's stupid enough to believe him."

"If you hated it so much then why did you stay, Angel-san?" Brook questioned the lady.

"The same reason why everyone else stayed, security. Being a part of the Jagger pirates carries great power and influence in the New World, we hardly ever had people starting trouble with us while we did whatever we wanted. But thinking about it now, that reason is pretty ironic. But the main reason I stayed was because there were no other options, in Jagger-sama's eyes quitting is a grand form of weakness, a weakness punishable only by death."

At this point some of the male Straw Hats were nearly trembling with frustration while the ladies; although they didn't like her for obvious reasons, felt a smidge of sympathy for the blond.

Speaking of blondes, Naruto had somehow managed to calm himself and halt his shaking fists. "What kind of man threatens us with false acquisitions and treats his own people this way, people who put their lives and faith's on him then goes and stab them in the back at the first sign of weakness." His anger leaked with every word.

"A man who doesn't deserve to be called a captain!" Luffy snapped back and punched his hand.

"You got that right." Naruto replied before calling out Angels name to get her attention.

"So does that mean if I were to ask you where we could find your little captain, I'm guessing you wouldn't be too reluctant to answer would you?" The jinchuuriki added.

"Wait, aren't you going to kill me?" Angel shot back with surprise.

Naruto paused for a second and made a soft chuckle before replying. "My buddy Kurama just said 'tempting' and I'm having a hard time disagreeing with him, but I'll tell you what. We'll agree to let you go just as long as you tell us where you're captain is hiding because frankly; and I think I speak for everyone when I say we have a bigger bone to pick with him than with you."

Angel almost lost her words as most of the Straw Hats had unmoving, determined faces which only solidified her thoughts.

The insightful Robin then moved closer to Naruto and grabbed his arm, she leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "Can't you not use your sage mode in order to find him like how you found Nami and Enel?"

The blond leaned even further so Angel couldn't see his lips. "I was planning to. But a good shinobi knows how important information is, right now I'm just trying to find out as much as I can about the enemy before planning counter measures."

Robin gave an impressed smile and nodded before returning to her usual spot.

"Hold on a second, you're not actually crazy enough to even think about fighting Jagger-sama are you?"

"Of course we are, I'm gonna show that guy what a real captain is!" Luffy roared with passion.

Zoro smirked along with his captain. "We've never fought an Emperor calibre crew before, and I've been waiting for a good challenge for a while now."

"Just don't slow me down when we get there, Marimo." Sanji shot back as he accepted the inevitable battle.

"Hey, hey, hey wait a minute guys aren't we going to talk about this first?!" Usopp asked in a panic. "I mean this isn't just some other pirate, this guy was nominated for a seat for one of the Four Emperors!"

"Usopp, right!" Nami joined in just as scared as her long nosed friend. "Think about it Luffy, you've seen the things the Four Emperors are capable off first hand! We're not ready for this kind of fight!"

"I think she's right Luffy, and what's worse the wounds from your fight with Takumi aren't completely healed yet! If those wounds reopens and for some reason I can't help you then there's a chance of you dying!" Chopper added to the argument.

"You see?! Listen to the doctor, captain!" Both Usopp and Nami screamed with comical tears.

Luffy grinned his usual grin. "Nope."

Angel as watched Nami, Usopp and Chopper pleaded their captain to reconsider, she couldn't even being to fathom how anyone could anyone would be so willing to fight her captain.

"So how about it? Tell us where your crew is hiding and we'll let you go." Naruto asked as professional as possible.

Angel looked away from his intimidating blue orbs and took a silent minute to consider.

"No."

The crew was taken aback by her unexpected answer.

"What do you mean no? He treats you like your life belongs to him!? How can you support a person like that?" Naruto questioned while his frustration begun to resurface.

"It's not about him, I don't care whether you fight him or not. But it's my friends, my nakamas. If I tell you where they are ill be putting their lives in danger. So my answer is no." Angel rejected firmly.

Zoro grunted in irritancy. "Looks like we're going to have to find them on our own."

"Seems that way." Sanji added.

Taking everyone by surprise, Naruto stepped forward with a goose bump inducing aura.

Angel and her fellow blond looked deep into one another's eyes, questioning the oncoming events.

'_Kurama, I'm going to need you to do your little trick.' _

_"_**Asking for my help twice in one day? Are you feeling sick, kit?**"

The blond pinched the bridge of his nose at the fox's banter. _'Yeah, yeah joke all you want but I have no other choice.'_

"**Alright but I told you this before, this skill was designed for entire villages as big as Konoha. There's no telling what would happen if I use it on a single women.**"

_'Then infuse less chakra into the jutsu, we don't want her going crazy, just in a state so she can tell us the answers we need.'_

Bring himself out of his mind frame, Naruto knelt down closely to the fearful Angel. She used her feet to retreat but the corner of the walls stopped her instantly.

Every feature on Naruto's face then slowly shifted to accommodate his inner partner. With blood red eyes and black slits, Kurama had taken over.

"**You should have answered the kit when you had the chance, because now you have to deal with me.**"

The frightened Angel leaned back as far as possible to elude the newly transformed Naruto.

"Wh-what are you?" She stuttered fearfully. "A-a demon… or something?"

"**Precisely**"

Kurama's eyes, like Angels, flashed with a mind numbing red light causing Angel's body to stiffen.

The effects of the fox's jutsu came into quick effect, Angel's stiffened body relaxed and her green eyes no longer showed any life in them.

"What did you do to her?" Asked the anxious doctor seeing the swift change in her body first hand.

Satisfied with his work, Kurama stood up to tower the blond.

"**I put her under a genjutsu I used in my old days to induce mass fear on entire villages, but this time I only used a fraction of my chakra to place her in this hypnotic state. Ask any questions you so wish but I warn you, she won't be in that state for long before her mind breaks so ask the right questions.**" And with that warning, Kurama returned to Naruto's mind allowing the blond to take over.

Without hesitation, Luffy stepped up hastily. "Where is this jagg-guy so I can beat the day lights out of him!"

In a slow, lifeless, monotone voice, Angel slowly responded. "Jagger-sama is currently staying in the abandoned Suzuki mansion."

"What has he been doing and what's his business on this island?" Naruto questioned with authority.

"Jagger-sama kidnapped one hundred and twenty seven men and used them as his work force and is currently looking for _it_."

Eyes rounded as the painful revelation dawned upon the Straw Hats.

"H-he's the one who kidnapped all the missing people!" Nami screamed from the top of her lungs

"Ahh! Luffy this guy is too dangerous! Let's take up on his offer and leave sounds good right, right?" Usopp desperately pleaded his friend.

But hearing the news only added more fuel to Luffy's fire. "Jagg-guy wherever you are I'm gonna kick your ass all over this island!" He shrieked before pushing pass his nakamas and ran straight for the door.

Naruto moved into action as he saw his captain fleeing the group. He formed his signature seal to summon a clone to prevent the rubber man from leaving.

The clone stood firmly with his arms out wide blocking the Straw Hat captain.

"Naruto! What are you doing! Let me go and find this guy, he's not getting away with messing with us and the nice people of this island!" He roared to the blond with great power.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go out right now, Luffy." He said with his calm, jounin voice.

"And why not!"

Naruto took a second to let his enraged friend calm down. "I know how you're feeling captain, we all feel the same as you, but if we engage in a fight with no plan and if he is as dangerous as I think he is, then there's a high chance of all of us being killed." He spoke with cool, calm logical manner that taught to him by his sensei's. As much as Naruto wanted to bust through Jagger's mansion doors, he knew he had to act like a jounin to ensure everyone's safety on this new mission.

"I don't really like going with a plan but I think he's got a point, Luffy." Supported by the one man Naruto thought would be most difficult to persuade.

"You too, Zoro?" Luffy asked sceptically.

The three style swordsman nodded slightly to show his seriousness.

"I agree, Luffy-san. We're planning to fight someone whose power matches those of the Four Emperors, we can't take that too lightly. And besides, a plan won't hurt right, captain?" Robin smiled her usual smile in hopes to persuade her captain.

Luffy then looked at all of his friends faces before asking. "And you all think it's the right thing to do?"

A cocktail of agreeing responses from the rest of his nakamas had finally persuaded him.

"I don't, I think we should leave this hell of an island." A defeated, crying Usopp whispered to himself.

"Fine!" Luffy folded his arms, sat down on the spot and pouted while Robin giggled at his childish antics.

"Thank you Luffy, I promise you won't regret it. Now let's get back to business." Naruto stated an apologetic smile then shifted his sights to the hypnotised Angel.

"Earlier you said that Jagger was using the missing men to look for it? What is, it?" The blond fired which got everyone's attention.

"I do not know, I was never told the purpose of our search." Angel replied in her usual monotone voice.

Releasing a small grunt, Naruto asked his next question. "Then where is he keeping all the people he took?"

"Jagger-sama keeps them underground where they work behind the mansion, but there are always guards on standby." Angel's voice then begun to break and indicate some emotion. Her body also showed some form of life.

'_Shit! We wasted too much time and now we don't have long before her mind snaps from the jutsu!'_

"Quick answer me this! What is Jagger's devil fruit powers?!" Naruto questioned hurriedly.

The blond Angel eyes started to show their normal colour, her movements became livelier and her voice continued to break. "J-Ja-Jagger-s-sama's devil f-fruit power i-is- AAAHHH!"

An ear splitting screamed damaged the ears of the Straw Hats. Angel's motor functions had completely returned and she continued to back up against the wall in absolute panic. She wiggled desperately as she screamed in terror at nothingness.

"No! No! Get away from me! I'm sorry please forgive me!" Another mind busting screeched stung the ears of those in attendance.

Nami winced at Angel's rabid like movements. "Can't you do anything to stop it, Naruto?" Nami asked with genuine hope. She, like many other Straw Hats didn't have the stomach to see the horrible sight below.

"I'm sorry Nami, there's nothing I can do. I don't like it as much as you but we just have to wait until she passes out from the fear." He said with slight sympathy.

"Please make it stop! I can't- I can't take it anymore someone help me!" Angel squealed as desperately as she could.

Not wanting to see any more of the sickening sights and hear her agonising screams, Nami threw her arms over Naruto's shoulders and hugged him tightly. Quickly recovering from the initial shock of the hug, Naruto kindly placed a hand to cover hear ear whilst tightly holding on to her waist with the other. No feelings of romantic gesture radiated from the two, it was truly a friend helping another friend.

All the other pirates had grim looks on their faces as they couldn't stand to watch the horrid scene. They knew what she did to them was terrible but compared to this, they would gladly return to their nightmares for days than experience a minute of this gruesome and painful torture.

All but one who was did his best to keep a straight face.

"Ha, I hope it… hurts." Zoro said with obvious conflict in his voice.

Robin gazed upon the semi clenched face of Zoro. "It's obvious you don't mean that." She said with confidence.

Zoro froze at the truthful comment but wanted to keep his image maintained. "Of course I do, that women deserves everything she-"

Another helpless scream rattled the ship causing even the three sword style master to wince.

"Alright maybe not this." He reluctantly admitted earning a soft giggle from the archaeologist.

Ears twitches as Angel's cries and moving slowly ceased in volume and intensity. It wasn't long till the absolute fear had consumed her mind ultimately knocking the girl unconscious.

Naruto then released Nami from his arms, walked up and knelt down next to the girl. After cutting the ropes around her wrist and ankles, he gently laid her on her back to make her more comfortable. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you. No one deserved what you've just been through."

With his apologies done, he stood up and turned to face his friends. "Physically she's fine but it may be a while until her mind recovers. But Angel's not our main problem now." He spoke with sympathy.

"You're the one who says we needed a plan, so what's the plan Naruto?" Sanji asked his fellow blond.

Said blond looked into the eyes of his nakamas, all of whom looked back at him patiently waiting for answers.

"This is what we're going to do."

_Konoha_

Laying on her long comfortable sofa, Sakura Haruno, the birthday girl was lost in the depth of her thoughts as she actively ignores the constant knocking and pleading outside her door. It's been several weeks since the disappearance of her best friend and teammate; and all her friends and family could easily tell that something was wrong with her. She's become very antisocial, she avoids friends, colleagues, teammates and family alike. Although she maintained her obligations at the hospital, her colleagues had never seen her like this before.

_'Oh Naruto where are you? Why did you leave us, leave me? Where did you go? What if that thing really did kill him? No! What am I thinking? There's no way Naruto is dead, I refuse to believe it, no way. But I can't help but think that maybe if I confronted him about his feelings sooner this could all have been avoided. I've known a long time ago that he liked me but I never had the courage to speak to him about it, I guess this is what I get for being a self-absorbed bitch for liking the attention he gave me while I still like Sasuke.' _The thought of the Uchiha had the girl shaking her head.

_'Oh let me not think about Sasuke, he hasn't even tried to find me or ask me how I feel about Naruto, I mean I know he's busy with his work with the police force but would a visit kill you? Why can't you be more like Naruto?' _Sakura thought to herself. She may not have admitted it to others but she had missing her favourite blond a great amount, it reached to the point that he's the only thing she can think about but she doesn't know why that is?

However, the medic was dragged out of her thoughts as an exceptionally loud bang on the door rattled her ears.

"Come on forehead it's your birthday! You can't stay in there by yourself!" Her best friend Ino shouted out the door.

"I told you that I didn't want to see anybody! Just go have lunch without me!" Sakura yelled in return.

"But everyone's here, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and we all got you presents! So stop being such a party pooper and come out here!" The fiery blond replied.

Outside, Kiba had become impatient with the stubborn pinkette. "I don't see why she wants to spend her birthday alone and not with her friends?"

Choji placed a handful of potato chips in his mouth and retorted mid-chew "Maybe if Naruto was here he could persuade her to spend some time with us?"

"Yeah! Good thinking Choji, but where is Naruto? Shouldn't he be here? I'm sure he would be the last person to forget Sakura's birthday?" Tenten quizzed the group.

"I have not seen Naruto-san for nearly a month now, perhaps he is currently on a mission?" Lee expressed his theory.

Hinata kept her head low in disappointment and sadness. She and Naruto had been close since her confession and after the war. Although he rejected her gently, he still saw her as a precious friend and made several good memories together. But these past few weeks she's been saddened by his sudden disappearance.

Shikamaru then thought about his last encounters with the jinchuuriki. "Well the last time I saw him he was asking the Hokage for a mission. Knowing him he probably picked the highest ranking mission possible and he hasn't come back yet." The lazy jounin said as reassuring as he could. Although that theory could be true, he didn't fully believe it himself. He saw Naruto's face before he left office room and what he saw wasn't right.

_'His recent absence must have something to do with his talk with Sakura before he requested for a mission. It's the only explanation I can think of that explains why no one has seen him for weeks and why Sakura wants to be alone on her birthday… man this is such a troublesome situation.' _

It was then the Hokage herself made herself known to the group. But she didn't come alone, Kakashi as well as Sasuke was right along beside her.

Ino formed a large smile on her face as she sees the trio making their way to Sakura's house. "Why don't we ask the Hokage herself?"

"Ask me what?" Tsunade quizzed the younger blond as her and the males besides her stood with the group of younger shinobis outside Sakura's home.

"We were all wondering why Naruto's not here? Or why none of us has seen him for a while? Shikamaru thinks it's because he's on a mission right now and he hasn't returned, is that true?"

The Hokage choked on her words before looking at Kakashi and Sasuke for support. But after a peculiar look from the two, she knew she had to lie to the best of her abilities. "Ahh, yes, Naruto, he did ask me for a mission a few weeks ago, it was the only A rank I had so naturally the little idiot picked it to do it on his own. But I wouldn't worry, he should be back in a few days." She lied through her teeth. After an exchange of awkward looks with Kakashi, Tsunade addressed a different matter.

"Wait a second, what are you all doing out here for? Is Sakura not home or something?" She asked the group in hopes the change of subject will divert their attention away from the Naruto issue.

"Oh no, she's inside but SHE'S TOO BUSY BEING A STUBBORN LITTLE BABY AND WON'T SPEND TIME WITH HER FRIENDS!"

Without any warning, the door smashes open displaying an enraged Sakura. "For the last time Ino I said I don't want to see anyone right now. I'm sorry guys; I know you all made an effort and I'm thankful but I just don't feel well right now."

But her mood suddenly shifted upon seeing the unconvinced Hokage and her two teammates. "Lady Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well I think it's a customary to say happy birthday to your friends' right?" Kakashi joked with a tiny smile through his ask.

But Sakura was less as enthusiastic, there was no way for one second did she believe all three would meet up just to wish her a happy birthday. "No seriously."

Tsunade then stepped up to face Sakura up close and personal. "Maybe if you answered my summons for once then perhaps I wouldn't have had to assemble your team and discuss important manners in your dining room table. May I?" She asked permission to enter her apprentices' apartment. Although she knew it was more than a curtsey than asking permission.

Sakura looked down onto her feet in shame, she had purposely been avoiding everyone, including the Hokage. "I'm-I'm sorry Shishou… I just been… a little busy with work that's all."

"Yeah like I believe that."

Succumbing to the power of her glare, Sakura instantly side stepped out the way to make room for the trio.

The sannin turned to face Ino and her group of friends. "Us four have some important business to discuss, could you guys give us about 20 minutes? I promise as soon as I'm done with her she'll be all ready and dressed for whatever birthday celebration you lot thought up." She asked with a beaming smile.

"O-okay" Ino stuttered, bewildered what this important business could be.

Tsunade then gestured for Kakashi and Sasuke to enter the premises and Shikamaru and crew left the area to entertain themselves while they waited for Sakura.

The younger medic watched as her master and teammates enter her home and sit around her rectangular dining table. She closed the door and took a seat at the far end, Tsunade sat to her left, Kakashi to her right and Sasuke sat all the way on the other end of the table.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's this all about? Is it Naruto? Have we found him?" Sakura asked hastily.

"Woaw slow down, Sasuke and I are as just as clueless as you are." He told his only female teammate.

Sasuke folded his arms before announcing himself. "Is this gonna take long because I've got plenty of work to do in the station."

Tsunade felt a vein pop in her head at the sound of the arrogant Uchiha. She never did like or understand why Naruto favoured him so much, but since he was his friend, she had to be civil.

"Relax Sasuke, this is only going to take a minute." She explained as calm as possible before switching her attention to the younger medic. "And yes Sakura this has got to do with Naruto." Tsunade saw the girl's lips move but opted to cut her short. "And before you ask the answer is still no, we haven't found him yet."

The pinkette dropped her head low in disappointment.

"But that is why I've assembled you here."

Kakashi felt his body tense up as he waiting for the inevitable news.

"As you all know, Naruto had become quite the village favourite after his encounters with pain and his actions in the war. So naturally it wouldn't take long before people began to notice and start asking questions about his sudden disappearance. In fact, Ino and the rest of your friends had just asked me about this exact problem, Sakura. So now I have no choice, I have to declare Naruto as a missing Nin."

Sakura almost couldn't believe what she just heard from her master, even Sasuke was taken by surprise by the Hokage's decision. The only one who kept their composure was the older jounin who expected the sombre news.

"B-but this is Naruto we're talking about? How can you sign him off as a missing Nin?" Sakura asked her in disbelief.

"Too many people are noticing, Sakura and I can't keep lying to people's faces anymore. Protocols entail that I should have declare Naruto a missing Nin the moment I knew he was no longer in the village. I was only willing to delay the process because it's peace time and the treaty between the nations is still intact. But there are rules and we need to stick to them." Tsunade said with obvious sadness and distress in her voice.

"But we don't know that Naruto really left the village right? I mean we haven't heard anything from the other nations or smaller countries have we?" Sakura desperately hoped.

"No but we also don't have any signs of him still being inside the village. Dammit where is that kid?! It's like he vanished into thin air!" The Hokage yelled to release some built up stress.

Sakura took the moment to question her uninterested Uchiha teammate. "What do you think about all this Sasuke-kun?"

The last Uchiha leaned back on the support of his chair casually. "I think it's a little pathetic how the dobe could outsmart an entire village for this long." He said with a hint of a compliment.

"Sasuke." Kakashi responded in his lowest tone.

"Watch your mouth, Uchiha." Tsunade snapped back.

"Jeez is that all you got to say about your missing teammate, some friend you are. You know what, if you have nothing productive to say then don't say anything at all." Sakura fired back, surprising herself, Kakashi and the sannin in the process.

The grey haired jounin decided to change the subject before the atmosphere became too daunting.

"Have we tried looking for him in Mount Myoboku? He may had used the reverse summoning jutsu to spend some time there?"

The older blond sadly shook her head. "I asked to summon Lord Fukasaku last week and he told me he hasn't seen or heard from Naruto recently. This is so frustrating, perhaps if we knew if his true intentions then maybe we could have a place to start but we have nothing." She voiced in irritation.

"I know from what you told me that he was upset with Sakura's rejection, but would he really leave the village because of that? Was leaving his intentions from the very beginning or did that crack in the air with the unusual chakra had something to do with his disappearance?" Tsunade finished.

Sakura took a long moment to organise her thoughts. "It's possible that the cracks had something to do with it, I mean, I think me and Kakashi-sensei would have sense if Naruto performed a jutsu to run away?" She looked at Kakashi for support.

The older male jounin sighed heavily before retorting. "I would like to say we would but in the heat of the moment; it's was very easy to miss certain things, especially if that thing was the Hiraishin no jutsu."

Every pair of eyes popped open at the name of the jutsu.

"Hold on a second, Kakashi. You're not actually telling me that Naruto mastered it? He mastered his father's jutsu?" The sannin questioned in disbelief.

Said jounin kept a neutral expression. "To be entirely honest? I don't know, but as soon as you gave him his father's belongings, he was completely obsessed with the scroll that contained the Hiraishin's secrets. When I even asked him if he needed any help with the jutsu, he rejected me immediately. He said since it was his family's jutsu, it was his responsibility to revive it."

"So did he revive it?" Sakura quizzed with great interest.

"I have no idea, but the last that I heard from people who secretly watched him train was that the jutsu was too difficult to master and he gave up on it entirely. And I don't blame him, the Hiraishin is one of the world's most complex jutsu, and with no one alive to even guide him the basics then you can say he was destined to fail." He explained truthfully. "But if he somehow had mastered it, he could have snuck out underneath our noses and we wouldn't have known any better."

Sakura understood her teammate but she didn't believe him entirely. "No, no? If Naruto had mastered his father's famous jutsu, don't you think he would have told everyone? If not, he would have at least told me?"

Tsunade failed to supress a tiny scoff. "Oh Sakura, there are certain things about Naruto that even you don't know."

Peaking her interest into the subject Sakura asked seriously. "Like what, shishou?"

The blond tilted her head to man across the table. "Why don't you ask Kakashi?"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The son of the white fang sighed before answering. "Well I'm not sure if you're fully aware of this but after we defeated Kaguya, something about Naruto changed."

Sakura frowned at his vagueness. "What do you mean changed?"

"I mean that with everything he experienced in the war, something had changed him. He had become obsessed with getting stronger and developing himself as a shinobi."

"But isn't that who Naruto is? He loves to train every day for the sake of training?" She asked dubiously.

"There's a difference between regular training and working yourself to death, Sakura. Throughout the last three years, he's abused my mass shadow clone training technique with two other jounin's he asked training for." Kakashi said with slight regret he thought Naruto that training method.

"If the Sage of the six paths didn't take away the powers we used against Kaguya, then maybe he wouldn't have had this problem." Sasuke said in annoyance. Although everyone could tell he was thinking about himself more than Naruto. "A temporary solution." He mockingly repeated the reason why the Sage took their powers in disgust.

Sakura however wasn't interested in Sasuke's whining. "I knew you two were training but I didn't know he asked anyone else for training?" She asked Kakashi.

"Oh yes he did, he asked Muzuki Yugao to learn kenjutsu and he even reached out Guy to help him enhance his taijutsu. With me however, he had a much more different request."

A little annoyed at how slow her older teammate was explaining the story, Sakura fired another question. "And what kind of request was that"

"Originally he came up to me and asked to teach him all the jutsu I know based on his chakra natures. But since I don't have an affinity for wind, we focused strictly on lightning and water while he studied wind jutsu by himself. You should have seen him Sakura, he was like a man possessed. One after another he mastered lightning and water styles jutsu at days at a time. He even learned my Raikiri in three days when it took Sasuke nearly over a month."

"You can't be serious, Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled out in surprise.

"Really Kakashi-sensei! That's amazing!" Sakura complemented in complete surprise.

Sasuke on the other hand stayed as composed as possible and pretended that piece of news didn't shock him.

"It was amazing, never would I have thought that the shadow clone training method would be so effective. But back to Naruto, although he learned my jutsu faster than anyone I've ever taught it to, he was never really that keen on it in the first place. He said it was too brutal for his style of fighting, but really I think it had to do with someone-"Kakashi flicked his head towards Sasuke. "Using the same technique to bury a whole in his chest a long time ago."

Everyone looked at Sasuke with a peculiar look as he shrugged their intimidating looks.

"But after I thought him ninjutsu, he asked me for a type of training I never thought in a million years he'd ask for. How to become a true jounin."

Sakura was left confused more as ever. "A true jounin? I'm not sure that I'm following?"

Kakashi dropped his head in defeat. "Everybody knows that training for destructive jutsu isn't enough to graduate to jounin. Naruto was smart enough to know that so that's why he asked me for help on his other shinobi skills. Information gathering, surveillance, infiltration, stealth, map reading, plan formulations, every aspect required in order to make an exceptional jounin, he mastered it all in months."

"Wow, Naruto really? Never thought he had it in him?" Sakura complimented highly. "But what's that got to do with this change you mentioned?"

"We were just about to get to that." Tsunade interrupted. "With Naruto's inhuman obsession of training, Kakashi, Yugao and Guy came to me for my help. They feared what I discovered." The Hokage lowered head and sighed. "It seems that Naruto developed a form of PTS from his experience in the war." She said gravely.

Sakura almost wanted to laugh at her master's comment. "Naruto?" She asked in comical disbelief. "Naruto developed post-traumatic stress disorder?"

"It's not funny Sakura, you and I both know PTSD is very common after a war and can manifest itself to pretty much anything on anyone." Tsunade shot back to silence the girl. "For Naruto, he developed an obsession, maybe even an addiction to training because he was on a constant state of alertness."

Sakura regained her composure to speak seriously. "But if that's true then why didn't I notice it sooner?"

"Because he didn't know he had the condition himself until I told him. And I also managed to supress his obsession to a relatively normal levels, well, normal for Naruto that is. All we can do now is hope that he won't relapse or develop other symptoms, where ever he is." The sannin explained before standing up from her seat. "But I'm afraid that's all I have time for today. I'm sorry that I have to do this but I have to sign the papers to declare Naruto a missing nin, I just thought it best if you three heard it from me first rather than hearing it from someone else."

However, Sakura was no longer listening to the Hokage as she was far too busy wrestling her mind on why Naruto never told her about his condition. But she was brought back to the room when she heard her name called from Tsunade.

"Sakura, I know your still upset about Naruto but don't forget about your other friends here. They're making an effort for you on your birthday, don't you think they deserve a little effort from you too?" The slug princess asked with kind wisdom.

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Yes, I will shishou I'm sorry for being a little absent recently, I promise I'll do better from now on." She said happily.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Tsunade flashed a warm smile. "By the way, just in case I haven't said it yet, happy birthday Sakura."

Said girl replied with an equally warm smile. "Thank you, shishou."

Lady Tsunade then made her way to the door to make her leave. But before she got there, she randomly stopped and turned around to face the remaining team seven.

"Oh before I forget, there was one more thing that I forgot to mention."

Team seven remained on their seats in silence as Tsunade mentally prepared herself for what she planned to say. She had to dig deep and practically had to force the words out of her body.

"In light of Naruto's new shinobi status, I've been made to reconsider who I want my next successor to be. So therefore, when I'm announcing my retirement a few months from now, I'll also be announcing Sasuke as the next Hokage."

AN/

I knew the ending would raise questions but as for Sasuke being the next Hokage, there will be a reasonable explanation for it in the future soon so don't worry about it too much.


	10. Contact - Part 1

Chapter 10

Soaring through the air, Naruto couldn't help feel nostalgic jumping from tree branch to tree branch. But upon reaching his destination, he came to an abrupt stop. Thanks to the powers of sage mode, Naruto had managed to pin point a rough location of the strongest life force signature on the island; in which he assumed would be Juggernaut Jagger. His assumptions served him well as he now concealed himself behind a tree outside the old Suzuki mansion on the southern outskirts of the island.

And what a mansion it was, the largest the blond has ever seen in his life. Tall iron gates surrounded a huge, beautifully decorated front garden. Taller tree's circled the borders of the giant house which Naruto was thankful for as it gave him the perfect cover to gather geographical intelligence.

From what Naruto could see, the front garden was guarded by seven pirate guards scattered around the place with no strategic layout. The jinchuuriki then sneakily leapt from branch to branch to gain a closer look of the property. With pirates lacking the training of shinobi's, moving around without detection was mere child's play for Naruto.

Closing his eyes to enhance his focus on the nature energy in and around the mansion, only two stood out from over a hundred people inside the mansion. One of those life force signatures however was much greater than the second, equal to that of Enel, perhaps even greater.

Beneath the surface though told another story, Naruto discovered a huge group of weaker life force signatures far below the mansion. The only logical explanation the blond could explain how so many people could fit underground was that this house must have a gigantic underground panic room. But then again, looking at how grand the mansion is itself, it wasn't that much of a surprise.

Satisfied with sufficient information on the front of the house and utilising the thick threes and the cover of darkness, Naruto swiftly made his way around the back of the premises. And what he saw solidified everything Angel had said. Beyond the smaller back garden laid a colossal mining facility littered with digging equipment.

_'So it's true, they are looking for something. It must be important too if they wanted potential threats off the island so much.' _

After memorising the geographical layout of the entire place, Naruto positioned himself a couple hundred meters away from the front gates and performed the appropriate seals to use the transformation jutsu.

Walking up to the opening, tall, metal gates of the Suzuki mansion, the newly transformed Angel was instantly greeted by an overjoyed, beautiful brunette with shoulder length hair and light brown eyes.

The brunette squealed in delight and leaped into the air to hug the transformed Naruto.

"Kya! I'm so glad you're safe Angel-chan. I heard about your mission to see the Straw Hat pirates and I was a little worried that you were sent by yourself." The girl squealed again and tightened her embrace. "But as long as you're safe none of that matters now. So how did it go?"

Recognising her unusual silence and lack of effort into the hug, the new girl released Angel and gave the blonds blank face a strange look. "Hellooo? Anybody home in there? It's me, Misaki? Angel-chan…?"

Naruto was immediately brought out of his stupor and couldn't believe he almost blew his cover from being overwhelmed by the quick hug. He formed an awkward smile and giggled light heartedly. "Oh hey Misaki-chan, I don't know why but I just spaced for a second there."

"Mmm, strange… that's not like you?" She asked suspiciously.

_'Shit! She couldn't have noticed I'm not actually Angel did she?' _

"Did you fall for one of the Straw Hats? Coz you know Jagger-sama won't be happy if you were being too friendly with the enemy." Misaki advised playfully with a shaking finger.

Naruto thanked his luck and mentally sighed in relieve. "Oh no, no, it's not like that, there were some cute ones but they threatened me so I had to send them all to sleep, shame really." He mentally cringed at his acting.

"Oh so you did have to fight them, and you came back without a scratch? Well that's what you get from my best friend Angel." The brunette expressed kindly.

Angel smiled happily before looking towards the mansion entrance. "I'd really love to stay and chat but I have to make my report to Jagger-sama."

"Oh? Then I'll come with you, I also have to make a report on the hourly guarding duties." She said while accompanying the new Angel to the front door.

_'This is good, she fully believes that I'm Angel and now she's taking me straight to Jagger.' _Naruto thought optimistically to himself.

After several waves to the other guard in the front garden, Naruto found himself deep within enemy lines.

Inside the mansion was as big and grand as it was from the outside. As soon as he stepped in, he entered a large reception room with marble floors and a wide swirling staircase at the back of the room. The house was teamed with people, loud, laughing people. It seemed however that women were hard to come by in the crew as Naruto failed to spot another female besides Misaki. Pirate after pirate, the fake Angel was greeted by smiling faces all welcoming her return.

Misaki had to hold her hand to pass through the groups of people to get to the staircase on the other end of the spacious room. Successfully reaching the first floor, Misaki and Naruto strolled down the corridor and knocked on the furthest door to the right.

After gaining permission to enter from the deep voiced man on the other side of the door. The fake Angel prepared himself to meet the cause of tonight's unpleasant events. And there he was, the bald, skin tanned giant of a man, Jagger, casually leaning on his desk while reading a document.

Both 'ladies' entered the room but Misaki was first to kneel down and bow. Quickly realising that was the norm, Naruto followed suit, but his actions did not go unnoticed by Jagger.

"Reports from guard duties and the mission concerning the Straw Hat pirates, Jagger-sama." Misaki expressed in all seriousness.

"I see you made it back alive, Angel. I expect nothing less from my crew. Welcome back." The bald man said with an emotionless tone.

Naruto could not prevent his hands clenching from hearing the voice of the man who caused havoc to people wherever he goes.

"Thank you for your kind words Jagger-sama." Naruto forced a reply.

"Report on your mission with the Straw Hats." Jagger commanded.

"Hai. After asking several civilians around the city I manage to find their ship on the eastern harbour of the island. As soon as I successfully snuck on to their ship, my presence was instantly known by one of the Straw Hats."

"Alright then what happened?" The man questioned with a hard edge voice.

"When I told them about our warning they immediately threatened me with force, but I managed to eliminate them before they could even touch me. After I sent them to sleep I steered their ship in a random direction before returning here." Naruto concluded.

Jagger took a long hard look at Angel before replying. "So what of the Straw Hats now?"

"Drifting away in the middle of the sea while living their own versions of hell."

"Good, if that is all then you may leave." The tall man retorted. Angel slowly stood and turned to leave the room but was stopped by the sound of slow clapping originating from behind.

"Well done, I must say that I'm overly impressed with your impersonation of Angel. You would have fooled me too if you hadn't missed one crucial thing. Anyone who knows Angel would know the scent of her perfume from a mile away, but I can't smell anything from you."

Naruto froze on the spot as he thought of a way to explain. "What are you talking about jagger-sa-"

His sentence was cut short by a sudden pain in his chest. He looked down and saw the tip of a bloodied knife through his sternum. Jagger had threw a large knife straight through Naruto's transformed chest and the agony was quick to spread across his body.

Misaki had also frozen on her spot as the brunette struggled to process the sudden events.

"You see you just made a big mistake for coming here, now you're going to die a painful dea-"

*POOF*

Jagger's eyes widened at the quick disappearance of the fake Angel and the fog of smoke that took her place.

"W-what just happened Jagger-sama?" Misaki stood up and anxiously questioned her irritated captain.

"I'm not entirely sure, a clone perhaps?" Jagger then looked at the brunette dead in the eyes. "I ought to dispose of you for failing to noticing a fake and bringing them in our base."

Misaki stiffen at Jagger's sweat inducing words. "Ja-Jagger-sama I, I knew something was wrong with Angel-chan the moment I saw her but I just couldn't place a finger on it and I, and I-"

"Quiet girl, I'm going to need every one of my crew tonight which bodes well for you." The captain said bluntly and folded his arms. "Those Straw Hats, they're behind this. That must have forced Angel to tell them the location of our hideout, if that's true they'll probably know about the men we kidnapped…"

_'If those maggots had the nerve to infiltrate our base then that means they were gathering information to prepare for an attack.'_

"Find Takashi! Tell him to prepare the men for an all-out war."

_Minutes earlier. Thousand Sunny_

Luffy's continuous tapping on the table was the sole existing sound on the ship. Apart from that, total silence. Sitting around the table, the Mugiwaras did their best to ignore their mind breaking nightmares by mentally preparing themselves for the inevitable battle.

That was until a vein popped in Nami's forehead. "Can you quit it with the tapping Luffy! You're making me more nervous than I already am!" She screamed with a punch on the head.

Luffy responded by rubbing the comical lump on his head.

Zoro switched his attention from his captain to the man with the plan. "How much longer do we have to wait here before I can slice someone up?" He question with obvious frustration.

"Not long." Naruto said the older swordsman with a pen and a blank laid out scroll. "My clone should have gathered enough information by now."

Then the sensation happened.

Everyone quickly spotted the change in Naruto's expression and body language.

"What happened? Did you find Jagger?" Sanji asked.

Naruto wore a blank, nerve wrecking expression. "I did but we got a big problem. Jagger managed to figure out I wasn't Angel and he killed my clone in the process. Stupid perfume!" The blond yelled with aggression.

"Huuuhhh?!" Screamed the entire crew apart from Robin.

"But you said they wouldn't see past your transformation thingy?" Luffy asked in a panic.

Naruto dropped his head slightly out of self-disappointment. "I did, but I never about my smell when I performed the jutsu, I'm sorry guys."

Nami, like many others felt some sympathy for him. "Hey, it's not your fault, how could you have known he was going to smell you. Don't beat yourself up too much okay?"

Forming a small smile at her reassuring words, Naruto felt his spirits being lifted.

Nodding in agreement and understanding their current situation, Robin gaze at the shinobi in questioning. "What now, Naruto-san?"

Said blond shook all negative thoughts as he retained his composure. He may have failed his infiltration mission but he sure as hell going to redeem himself.

"Now that Jagger knows that we're coming, and since we know the geographical layout of his hideout-" Naruto said as he begun to draw the arrangement of the entire area of the mansion. "We're going to bring the fight to him."

Nami, Usopp and Chopper gulped nervously and wondered where this new side of the friendly Naruto had been hiding all this time they knew him.

"Since we also lost the element of surprise; the plan I thought up earlier is useless. So everybody listen up to the new plan."

_1 Hour Later_

The Straw Hats all wore their game faces as their captain smashed the mansion entrance gates open knocking it off its hinges in the process. With the sleeping Angel over Franky's shoulder, the crew of ten marched the long walk to the front of the house.

Tension rose to incredible levels as the Mugiwaras were greeted with the entire Jagger pirates with the exception of their captain. All a hundred plus men were armed with swords, guns and fists alike. Above these men was the dark blue haired man Takashi who stood on top of the marble stairs that lead to the front door.

Mere meters away from one another, a cold, uncertain atmosphere quickly developed. That was until Takashi noticed the fallen female over the cyborgs shoulders.

"I see that Angel failed her mission, is she alive or did you just came to stop by to offer her useless corpse?" The first mate of the Jagger pirates quizzed with a heartless voice.

A tone that Naruto did not like to hear coming from one of her nakamas. "No she's still alive, we do things a little differently than you, you see."

Takashi supressed a small wince at the blonde's indirect comment.

"We didn't come here for a fight." Naruto continued where he left off.

"Oh? If you're not here for a fight, then why are you here? And why did one of you pretend to be Angel and infiltrate our place?" Takashi asked with obvious insult.

It was then that Angel begun to show signs of consciousness, her body fidgeted at the awkward positioning and it wasn't long till she was fully awake from her deep slumber.

"Hey…" She weakly announced to Franky. "Can you let me down please?"

Answering to her request, the cyborg slowly settled Angel to her feet. After a couple of unbalanced steps, she finally found her equilibrium and identified the current situation she was in. She noticed her entire crew all ready for battle in front of her eyes. "Hey, w-what's going on here?"

Naruto ignored her question and took a couple of steps in front of the blond to address the enemy crew. "Ahh perfect timing. Hey you up there!?" He pointed to Takashi. "Since Jagger's not here, I'm guessing that he put you in charge of all these guys is that right?"

"That's correct, my name's Takashi and the first mate of the Jagger pirates. It's only natural that I'm in charge."

"Well that's good then." The jinchuuriki said optimistically before looking at currently confused Angel. "That means that you have some authority to make a little trade with us."

"A trade? What type of trade?" Takashi enquired with narrow brows.

"You release all the men you've kidnapped and we'll give you your nakama back."

Angel didn't know what to think or feel as she stared at the back of Narutos blond head while Takashi failed to hide a comical scoff.

"You guys must be out of your minds, there's no way we're going to give you our workforce for her. She couldn't complete a simple mission without being captured by the enemy, by doing so shows exactly how weak and incapable she truly is and we don't need someone like that in our ranks."

Angel felt a pinch of heartache in her chest from her former first mates words. Though she prepared for this inevitable fate, actually hearing the words had crippled her strong will. But the part that hurt her the most was the unmoving faces of the people she once called friends.

_'How can they throw away one of their own so easily? These people are unforgivable.' _Zoro furiously thought to himself.

"Takashi-san please I beg you!" Angel cried out. "I'll do anything for a chance to come back, I'll show you that I'm not weak please, please give me a second chance!" The girl appealed in desperation. She looked at the face of the root of her motivation to return, but all she could see in Misaki's face was pure confliction.

The first mate gave Angel the coldest stare that the women had ever seen in all her years of living.

"Beg? You're resorting to begging now? Please tell me how did someone like you ever made it in our crew? Only those who are weak beg, only those who are pathetic beg. I can't believe we ever called you our nakama, you don't belong with us Angel-"

Takashi bashed as the young blond lowered her head and clenched her fists. "You don't belong with anyone Angel, where you belong is on the streets with no friends, no family and no one you can call your nakama, exactly like how we found you."

After a pall of unspeakable silence, Angel slowly lifted her head to show her emotionally breaking face to her former crewmates.

"Is this is? Is this how you want to our friendships to end? Can't you see they're just using us!? They treating us like tools, tools that would be thrown away once it can no longer do its job! We don't deserve to be treated this way, they makes us all believe we're free but in fact that there's no difference between us and the very men we made as slaves beneath our feet. I know you are all scared of disobeying Jagger-sama but together he can't stop us from living lives we really want!"

Angel then gazed her pleading eyes to her best friend's conflicted expression. "Please Misaki, let's leave this place and come with me?"

However, Misaki, like every single one of the Jaggers men remained silent. Although to some degree they believed in Angel's words, they were far too brainwashed by Jagger's values to even consider leaving their captain.

"I-I'm sorry Angel-chan, you-you're not one of us anymore." Misaki stuttered reluctantly to the blond.

Above the large group of pirates stood a man that just exploded in sinister laughter. "See? Even your best friend can't stand you anymore! I'm sorry Straw Hats but no trading is going to be happening tonight." Takashi spoke with high authority.

Naruto and the rest of the Straw Hats clenched fists had them near to drawing blood from Angel's conversation. For a crew that valued true companionship, to hear such words from Takashi had increase their hatred for Jagger's values tenfold.

"But let's forget about that and do what you came here do it, men! Take em down!" Takashi ordered from the top of his lungs to initiate the bloodbath.

Bu before his crew could take a single step, a wave of indescribable energy passed through the Jagger pirates' bodies ultimately sending a quarter of the men unconscious.

One by one, Takashi watched a good handful of his men fall to the ground and gritted his teeth. _'Conquering king's haki, at least we found others who don't belong in this crew.' _

"What are you fools doing?! Shoot them!" Screamed by the first mate to his frozen crew mates.

Naruto's attention was automatically diverted to the stoic, emotionally broken Angel while the enemy pirates aimed their sights for him and his friends. The blond dashed and pick the lifeless Angel bridal position to evade the riddle of bullets.

Zoro's body moved itself in front of Robin and sliced the incoming bullets into tiny pieces while the remaining Straw Hats jumped, cartwheeled or back flipped to evade the life ending bullets. Sanji, Nami and Usopp reached for multiple kunais in their back pouches in mid-air and embedded them in the chest of those with guns.

Safe and unharmed, Naruto gently set Angel to her feet; a great distance away from the main fight. She remained overwhelmed by the actions of those she once called her friends, especially her best friend Misaki.

Naruto could only feel great sympathy for her as he knows all too well what it's like to be alone. But with everything occurring at once, he knew he hadn't had the time to console the women in distress. In a split second he returned to the side of his nakamas, all spread out in shinobi fighting stances with kunais at the hand with the exception of Luffy, Zoro and Robin.

FLASHBACK

Completing a full, detailed layout of the mansion grounds, Naruto lifted his head to address his nakamas.

"Alright guys listen up, as soon as we get there, our first priority is to deal with Jagger's crew members. Since I sensed over a hundred men in sage mode; who will all be armed to the teeth by now, Luffy and Zoro with their expertise in close quarter combat and my transformed shadow clones will engage with the enemy first."

Zoro smirked at his friends formulated plan. "Got no objections from me."

Next to the swordsman, the rubber man captain punched the air in excitement. "Yeah! Bring it on Jagg-guy!"

Naruto then switched his sights to the elder archaeologist. "Robin with her devil fruit abilities will also join Zoro and Luffy for long range support. If the enemy have created a perimeter around the mansion, then your presence should drag anyone guarding the back garden, but if we're lucky, they'll all be waiting for us at the front of the house."

Robin nodded her head in acceptance. "I understand, but what I don't understand is that you said there were over a hundred men in the mansion, rumours say that Jagger had a crew of one thousand?"

"I don't understand it either but just as you said, it's a rumour. Maybe it was wasn't true?" Naruto replied suspiciously to the women.

END OF FLASHBACK

In the heat of the battle, Luffy, Zoro, Robin and their 'crew mates' were having their work cut out for them. Although defeating Jagger's crew individually was no big deal, but judging from their fighting styles it was obvious that these men were trained and experienced, not like your average sword wielding pirate.

Takashi stood above the brutal battlefield with shaking fists as one by one, his crew mates succumbed to Luffy's onslaught, Zoro's unforgiving blades, Robin's devilish abilities and the taijutsu expertise of Naruto's clones.

Acknowledging her current situation, a tiny smirk formed on the archaeologist lips. She found herself circled by 8 of Jagger's men all wearing menacing sneers and chuckling at her upcoming demise.

In a split second, the men charged and swung their swords to cut her into tiny pieces but the eldest female Straw Hat instinctually crossed her arms to counter the rain of blades.

"Mille Fleur-Clutch"

The distinctive sound of shattering bones immobilised the swinging swords mere inches away from Robin's skin before her enemy's bodies dropped to the ground with a dull thud.

Believing it was safe, the raven haired women analysed her surrounds to calculate her next move, but what quickly caught her attention was the sound of the oncoming blade from behind.

'_Another one!?' _She panicked to herself. But it was already too late since she had no time to counter the blade.

Closing her eyes to brace herself for the end, Robin narrowed her eyes from the absent feeling of pain. After hearing a small explosion, she opened her eyes to witness her attacker dropping on his knees with smoke lingering on his back.

It took a moment for her to realise what occurred but when she did, a full smile curve her face and gestured a thank you wave to a far off tree into the distance.

FLASHBACK

Naruto centred on the long nosed man. "Usopp, when Luffy's group's within the mansion gates my clones will start conversation with their crew. This distraction will give a small window of time for you to hide yourself here-"The blond pointed to the southern west point of the map. "There's a group of trees here that will give you a clear view of the entire garden."

"O-okay…?" Usopp answered and questioned.

"If you're as good as a sniper as you say you are then you'll have no problem giving Luffy's group some extra support right?" Naruto stated with an air of friendly taunting.

The stuttering Usopp quickly folded his arms and placed his best poker face. "O-of course! I'm captain Usopp there's absolutely nothing I can't do!" He ended with an unbelievable laugh.

_'This is great! I'm going to be away from the main fighting, thank you Naruto!' _

END OF FLASHBACK

Crying screams, blades clashing and paper bomb explosions; that could only mean one thing, the fight has begun. Hidden behind the cover of trees behind the mansion, a whole new mission was now underway.

Sanji's experienced ears had detected the initiation of the bloodbath between Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Naruto's transformed shadow clones and the Jagger pirates. But hearing the combatting groups only increased his initial frustration.

"Why do they get all the fun?" He question rhetorically out of pure jealousy. Nami, Chopper and Brook all sighed in defeat at the cooks childish moaning.

"We don't have time for this Sanji-san, we need to do our part as well." Brook replied.

The blond released a tiny grunt in displeasure. "Alright fine, please lead the way Nami-san."

Gulping out of nervousness, Nami mustered all the bravery in her being to make her move. "Guys, stay as close as to me as possible and remember to be quiet." She whispered.

Her nakamas all nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."

FLASHBACK

"Sanji, Brook, Chopper and Nami, you will position yourselves here, behind the mansion using these trees for cover. After I make the distraction for Usopp, we'll show these bastards why you don't mess with us. So when you hear Luffy's group engaging with the enemy, that's your signal to enter the mansion through the back door." Naruto calmly announced.

"Ehh! Me? But why me? I'll only get in the way and what's the point of going behind the mansion anyway?" Nami quizzed anxiously.

Naruto focused on the navigator. "Somewhere in that mansion is an entrance to the underground panic room where they're keeping all their prisoners. Your group is to find that entrance and free the prisoners."

"Okay I get that but it still doesn't answer the question as to why me? Wouldn't someone like Franky be a better choice for this sort of thing?" She asked with genuine hope he would reconsider.

The blond slightly shook his head. "Franky needs to stay here and protect the ship just in case someone else from their crew wants to pay a visit. Besides, I want you there because of your nick name, cat burglar. From what I've been told you're pretty good at entering places and searching for what you want and stealing them, am I right?" He said with a teasing smirk.

Nami's faces redden, unsure whether to take his comment as a compliment or insult. "I-I guess?"

His smirk turned into a fuller smile to reassure the obviously anxious girl. "That's why you're acting captain of your team. Your job is to get your group inside the mansion without being seen and find the entrance of the panic room."

He fixed his focus on the doctor of the ship. "Once you guys find it, Chopper will give immediate treatment for those prisoners who needs it. Sanji, Brook, your role is for security. Anything can happen tonight so that's why if your group encounters any enemies, it is your job to protect Nami and Chopper."

"You can count on me Naruto-san!" The skeleton said with energy.

Sanji exhaled a puff of smoke and formed a small smile. "Protecting the beautiful Nami-san, I couldn't think of a better role than that."

Zoro had the urge to interrupt. "But I don't really see the point in splitting up into different teams? I mean wouldn't it better for all us to fight Jagger's crew then free their prisoners as a group?"

"I thought about that." Naruto replied. "But as of right now; we don't know anything about the enemy or what they're capable of. So if we faces their crew as a group and somehow be force into a corner, then there will be nobody around to free the prisoners."

"I guess that makes sense..." Zoro accepted.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hiding behind a tree branch located by the side of the mansion, Naruto tightened the ends of his headband on his forehead and dug his feet into the ground to dash towards and leap over the metal gates with relative ease. Landing smoothly, he redirected chakra on his feet to swiftly climb the brick walls of the gigantic house. Satisfied with selecting the right floor and the window, Naruto slowly creaked the window open to enter the premises.

FLASHBACK

"Does everyone agree and understand what they're doing?" Naruto asked the crew.

"Go in and slice anyone who's not on this ship right?" Zoro said bluntly with a hint of pleasure.

"Sneaking in an empty mansion, should be simple enough?" Nami shrugged her shoulders a little.

Robin grew a small smile. "I must say, to formulate such a detailed plan in such amount short time, shinobi sure are impressive." She added with her trademark smile.

Naruto watched their determined faces and felt proud to call this small group of people his friends. He rolled his scroll and returned it back inside the seal on his wrist. After covering said seal with a bandage, he stood up to head for the door.

"Alright then, let's not waste anymore time and get this show on the road." He said with great energy.

As Nami watched everyone else stand from their seats, an eye brow raising thought struck her head.

"Hey hold on a second Naruto, all this time you've been telling us what we're going to do but this plan of yours hasn't explained about what you're going to do?" She asked curiously.

All attention was drawn onto the standing jounin. He made an awkward chuckle and formed a guilt smile.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that, I'm um… gonna… fight Jagger alone?" He whispered carefully and waited for their reaction.

Every pair of eyes rounded at the news.

"You're gonna what?!" Screamed Nami, Usopp and Chopper in unison.

"But that's insane?! How can you even think of fighting an emperor calibre pirate alone?" Nami asked worryingly.

"I agree, Naruto-san" Robin added. "I'm not sure if it's entirely wise to face such an opponent by yourself." She voiced her concerned opinion.

On the other end of the table, Luffy shot up from his seat and pointed at Naruto. "You were planning to have all the fun by yourself from the very beginning weren't you!"

Naruto's guilty smiled turned into a heavy sigh, expecting this sort of reaction from his nakamas. "Guys calm down, I can take care of myself you know that. I only decided to fight Jagger alone because I'm the only one who knows what he looks like and where he's going to be."

Sanji curly brows twitched. "But if this fight is going to be as bad as we think it is, then wouldn't he be waiting for us at the front of the mansion?" He questioned sceptically.

"Possibly, but do you guys remember what Angel said about Jagger, 'like a ruthless general giving orders to his soldiers?' I got a feeling that he isn't the type of guy to get his hands dirty in these type of situations. That's why I'm going to use the fighting from Luffy's group as a distraction to find a way inside through the side of the mansion and find his office." Naruto explained. "I'll fight him alone until Luffy's group handles Jagger's crew and Nami's group frees their prisoners. That way we can use our numbers and finish him off as a group."

Although understanding his logical plan, Luffy remained sceptical about Naruto's motive behind fighting Jagger alone. The rubber man crossed his arms before reply. "Just make sure you don't kick his ass before I get there." He whined childishly.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Leaning against a wall of a dark, empty corridor with one hand on the door knob, Naruto prepared himself for the long awaited confrontation.

_'I need to finish this quickly before everyone finishes their missions. If I don't, Luffy will get involved risks reopening his wounds and he could die.' _

Naruto shook his head to remove the thought and to concentrate on the mission at hand. He felt guilty for lying to his crew mates and captain but he knew that this was for the best.

"Enter, Straw Hat. I've been expecting you."

Every fibre in Naruto's muscles froze at the realisation of his location being compromised.

_'What the hell! There's no way he should have known I was here… unless, his observation haki must be on another level!' _He pondered to himself completely stunned.

Accepting a sneak attack was now futile, Naruto slowly opened Jagger's office room door to face his enemy. Jagger, with his hand clasped around his wrist behind his back staring out into the window made a 180 turn to greet his intruder.

"Wait a minute, you're not Straw Hat. Where's your captain?" Jagger questioned. He walked around his desk, leaned on the table, crossed his arms and inspected the blond.

Naruto resisted the urge to clench his fist from seeing the disgraceful excuse for a captain first hand. "He's downstairs too busy dealing with your guys. You're going to have to get through me if you want to get to him."

"Oh? And who might you be?" Jagger questioned with insult.

The blond shaped a sadistic smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the newest Straw Hat pirate." He voiced proudly. "And I'm also the guy who's gonna make you regret threatening me and my friends and kidnapping innocent people." The blond spat with deadly venom.

A small smirk curved Jagger's lips. "Is that so?" The balm man sarcastically questioned. "Don't tell me your pathetic little pirate crew started this whole thing because of something that's not even any of your business?"

Naruto shook his head in irritancy. "You took innocent people away from their homes, their families. You call yourself a leader but treat those who follow you like trash? You really expect me to turn a blind eye to someone like you?" Naruto spat as his blood began to boil at the air of superiority and arrogance from Jagger.

That smirk on the bald man's face faded hastily. "You have some nerve kid, what I do with my crew and the weaklings of this island is up to me." Jagger said before pushing of the table to stand and stretched the kink on his neck. "You know what, you and your group of friends have been meddling with my business for far too long. You know too much already which leaves me no choice to eliminate each and every one of you." He said cockily.

But his comment only peaked Naruto's interest. "Your search for _it_ right?"

Jagger's body twitched at the Straw Hats interested tone. "Simply knowing the fact that we're searching for something only clarifies you know too much." He threatened whilst rubbing his shoulders to prepare for the inevitable fight.

"What _is_ this thing you're looking for? And why is it so important that you need to kidnap over a hundred innocent men to find it?" Naruto enquired with deep fascination.

The bald man stopped his stretching and stared into his opponents eyes straight in the eyes. "That, young Straw Hat, is none of your business."

The jinchuuriki's orbs narrowed and body stiffened. "Oh? Then it looks like I have to beat the answers out of you!" He screamed before using his speed to disappear into thin air.

Rematerializing eye level to Jagger's stomach, Naruto smashed a newly formed rasengan deep within the man's abdomen.

The contact was devastating. The explosive force of the jutsu sent Jagger and furniture alike shattering through the window and onto the back garden.

Satisfied with his work, Naruto looked down to witness the drag mark made from Jagger's unconscious body. He casually leaped down onto the grassy field with several types of fruit trees littering the sides of the garden.

The blond walked up to see the result of his attack believing his job was done. But his step came to an abrupt stop as the supposedly beaten body of Jagger gradually emerged signs of life.

"That's some devil fruit ability you have there, I've never seen or heard anything like that before." He taunted while picking himself back up to his feet.

"But I'm afraid that's not gonna be enough to stop me, young Straw Hat."

Naruto took a hard look in disbelief and questioned his eye sights. His opponent stood tall and seemed unaffected by his jutsu.

_'How can he be standing after taking a hit from a rasengan!? Did I miss?' _He questioned himself but then noticed the circular hole on Jagger's shirt.

_'No, I'm sure it made contact… so then how can he be standing there with a smile on his face like nothing happened?!' _He asked himself again and gritted his teeth at the impossibility of the situation.

Jagger ripped his ruined shirt with one hand and threw it to the side, revealing his huge muscular body in the process. "Enjoy this moment while you can, that was the last time you'd ever lay a finger on me."

**AN/ **This chapter is mostly flashbacks I know but it's only a half of a two parter. Next chapter will focus only on the fights. I would also like to announce that I have made full notes on the context of the entire story from now to the ending. That means that it's no longer a matter of if I can finish the story but when. Look forward to it and see you all in the next chapter.


	11. Contact - Part 2

Chapter 11

_Team Luffy_

Bodies upon bodies of beaten, bruised, scarred and deceased pirates scattered the garden of Suzuki Mansion. Four fatigued figures stood amongst the carnage.

"Those guys…" Zoro paused to catch his breath. "Weren't half bad." He said with a pleasured smile.

A panting Luffy watched an irritated Takashi grit his teeth, turn and enter the mansion doors. "It's not over yet."

A single unnoticed hand twitched behind the Straw Hat captain.

The rubber man observed the state of his nakama and the Naruto shadow clone, the last survivor of the fake Mugiwaras. Relieved with their current health, Luffy clenched his fists.

"Let's finish this." He voiced, earning three synchronised nods.

The four took a step forward but were immediately startled upon a rustling noise from behind.

"Die Mugiwara!" One of Jagger's beaten willed himself to stand and raise his sword to cut Luffy in half.

The eyes of Robin, Zoro and Usopp rounded. "Luffy!"

The attacker's assault resulted with a poof of smoke and the disappearance of Naruto.

Even though he wasn't real, the sight of one of his nakama being hurt enraged the rubber man. Coating his hand with haki, Luffy delivered a massive right hook to the cheek of the attacker, sending his unconscious body flying in the opposite direction.

Reclaiming his composure, Luffy nodded to Zoro and Robin once again to follow the Jagger pirate's first mate.

_Team Nami _

Successfully entering the mansion compound undetected, Nami, Chopper, Sanji and Brook found themselves searching through every single room on the group floor of the gigantic house.

They sneaked in and searched throughout most rooms including the living room, kitchen and dining room, all the while listening to the violent and brutal scenes transpiring outside thanks to their crew mates and captain.

After constant failures of finding the door leading to the underground panic room, team Nami relocated to another room littered with books, luxurious furniture, paintings and a huge, excessively decorated fireplace.

"A library?" Sanji questioned out loud. "What kind of people builds a library in their own house?"

As the foursome inspected the beautifully decorated room, Nami stumbled across an old local newspaper laying on a small circular table.

Taking great interest, she read the headline on the front page. _'Paranoid millionaire couple flees Tesa due to astronomical reasons.' _

Narrowing her eyes at the title, she tossed the paper to Sanji. "I think this pretty much sums up your question." She said before continuing her search.

Sanji took a good look at the paper and its contents. "I guess this answers why this place is on the outskirts of the island and this big empty mansion has a panic room in the first place."

Nami lifted a chair to move and shrugged her shoulders. "Are you just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna help?"

The cook grew hearts for eyes at the commanding side of the navigator. "Hai Nami-Swaannn!"

But their search was stopped by an ear shattering noise originating from above. Team Nami looked each other in the eyes before staring at the ceiling.

"It must be Naruto-san?" Brook voiced out.

"It seems that way." Chopper added. "I hope he's going to be alright?" He said with deep concern.

Sanji smiled warmly to the reindeer. "He'll be fine Chopper, he took on Enel on his own remember?"

Choppers and Nami's worries were slightly lifted from the cook's reassuring words and tiny smiles curved their faces.

"Now let's find this entrance so we can help him out as soon as possible." Sanji announced with energy and begun his search.

"You're absolutely right Sanji-san." The walking skeleton agreed. "But I must say, that loud bang almost gave me a heart attack- Oh wait, I don't have a heart, Yohohohoho! 45 degree angle!"

Brooks's skeletal cranium leaned in and accidentally pressed a square, camouflaged button on the wall sending his head stuck into the hollow hole.

Pulling his head free, team Nami experienced a collective gasp as one of the bookshelves next to the secret button creaked open on one side.

Gathering around the new discovery, Sanji slowly opened the door/book shelf to see a twirling staircase of stone illuminated by stakes attached to the walls with fire on its tips.

"How cliché?" The cook joked dryly.

_Team Naruto _

"The last time I'd lay a finger on you?" He repeated with mockery. "Don't you think your being a little overconfident?"

Jagger scoffed and folded his arms. "It's obvious that you are unaware of my capabilities, boy." He voiced with a smug look that Naruto despises.

"I obtain the ultimate defence system in the entire world, so I need not worry about whatever you may have in your arsenal." He taunted openly.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his arrogance. "Ultimate defence." He reiterated with disdain. "I think you and a 12 year old version of my friend Gaara would have a lot of disagreeing to do."

The bald man narrowed his eyes at the blond's vagueness.

"Never mind." Naruto dismissed under his breath with a small shake of his head.

Letting the moment slide, Jagger shaped his usual superior smirk. "If you don't believe in my words then why not test them out with action? In fact, I will reframe myself from leaving this exact spot and I will overcome anything you throw at me and kill you in the process." He taunted with so much self-confidence. "That ought to teach you a lesson about my power."

Naruto gritted his teeth with crushing power. "That overconfidence of yours is what's gonna kill ya." He growled with venom and readied his entire body.

Jagger grinned his arrogant grin. "Then prove it to me, young Straw Hat."

Naruto steadied his fists before taking a slow, single step. But before his second step connected with earth, the blond vanished with dazzling speeds, speeds that surprised even Jagger momentarily.

Dashing in zig zags then circling his opponent with equal speeds Rock Lee displayed in the chuunin exams, Naruto delivered a barrage of solid punches, elbows, and bone breaking kicks whilst rotating around the stationary pirate.

Right hook to the jaw, elbow to stomach, knee to back, foot to the back of the neck. Clean, successful hits but Jagger remained to look affected by Naruto's onslaught. The blond continued his assault completely mystified by the result of his attack. In all honesty, by judging from the burning pain in his fists, elbows, knees and feet, he was inflicting more damage to himself than Jagger.

Meanwhile, the bald man kept his arms cross and eyes closed entirely unharmed.

Accepting Guy's taijutsu teachings was futile, Naruto reappeared in a crouching position in front of his opponent. He unsheathed and layered his katana with wind chakra, leaped, spun in the air and used the momentum to target the nape of Jagger's neck.

The distinct noise of metal on metal caused Naruto's eyes to widen in disbelief.

He looks down to see the area that connect his blade with Jagger. The side of his neck now darkened with patches of all shades of black, grey and dark purple.

But Naruto couldn't analyse the development for very long as the back of Jagger's new coloured fists backhanded him with breath taking force. The connection was devastatingly powerful and sent the jinchuuriki far and high into the air.

Naruto backfilled and roughly landed on one knee. The shock from the speed and power of Jagger's hand caused him to lose the grip of his katana. The sharp airborne blade spun and spun until landing hilt up next to its wielder.

Wiping the blood from the edge of his mouth, Naruto gave a cold unforgiving stare to Jagger.

_'Damn it! How did he take all those punches without so much as a scratch?' _He took a moment to analyse the previous events.

_'He must have used haki to predict my attacks and done something to protect himself… but what the hell is this guy made off anyway; metal?' _The image of his blade being stopped by his skin resurface.

_'It sure sounded and felt like it… but kind of metal looks like that and is strong enough to withstand a wind blade?!' _

"Attempting to identify my abilities?" Naruto was brought back by the Jagger's question.

The son of the fourth Hokage took a stand and slowly begun to unwrapped his wrist seal.

"Maybe, but you know, I was stupid to ever underestimate you." Naruto confessed honestly, earning a curious eye brow from his opponent.

"I thought because you haven't received a day of shinobi training that this would be a quick fight. I was even careless enough to let me guard down just a bit." The unwrapping of the seal continued.

"Screwing up my transformation jutsu, thinking this fight was over with a single rasengan." He dropped the long bandage and the material was swept away by a strong evening breeze.

"It seems that three years of peace has made me forgetful and a little rusty, but it's all coming back to me now. I can't underestimate an opponent despite their training and I sure as hell can't underestimate you." His voice harden with every word.

Jagger was slightly confused hearing his nonsense about shinobi's, jutsu and years of peace, but he was more focused on Naruto's acceptance of his power.

"Indeed you were stupid to underestimate me, boy." He spoke with his usual air of arrogance.

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't planning on doing it again." Naruto replied, using his wrist seal to materialise two kunias.

The blond took one big breath and exhaled the accumulated wind chakra onto the kunias.

He threw the sharpened blades at lightning speed towards Jagger's chest followed by his signature hand seal.

The wind enhanced knifes bounced of the standing Chosen One like rubber to a wall, all the while three shadow clones came into existence.

The clones leaped into the air and completed their own individual set of hand signs.

"Wind Style – Wind Cutter Jutsu!"

"Water Style – Water Slicer Jutsu!"

"Lightning Style – Kuropansa!"

The trio of vicious jutsu soared through the air in perfect overwhelming harmony to reach its target. Jagger watched Naruto's attack with an impressed smirk on his lips and stood his ground devoid of fear.

The three clones landed with the original behind them anxiously inspecting the huge dust cloud gathered as a result of the attack.

_Team Luffy _

Bursting through the mansion doors, team Luffy was greeted with a confident first mate standing calmly on the further end of the room.

With Zoro and Robin to his right, Luffy steadied his fists. "We don't have time for this! Let us through!" He roared with authority.

"Oh I don't think so?" Takashi replied cool as ice. "You slaughtered my men like they were nothing, now it's time for you to pay the price."

The three Straw Hats shifted into their fighting stances.

"But I must say, I would like to express my gratitude to you three for showing me that none of those pieces of shits outside were ever worthy of the status of the Jagger pirates." Takashi announced seriously.

Zoro tighten his hold on his shaking katanas. "You little…"

"Leave him to me." Robin called out and crossed her arms.

"Mille Fleur!"

Two arms sprouted from Takashi's body and aimed for his head.

"Clu-"

Takashi countered by grabbing Robin's arms inches away from his head leaving a very wide eyed archaeologist.

"If you haven't noticed already, I've been watching you three fight for a while now that means I've learned all your skills and strengths. Therefore this annoying little trick isn't going to work on me." Takashi voiced with Robins arms struggling to free themselves from his clutches.

"I also know that since you three are the only real Straw Hats, the rest of your friends are probably trying to free our prisoners as we speak. But no matter, they won't get very far in the first place, Captain Jagger's golem will make sure of that."

The archaeologist yelled in pain and dropped to her knees as the first mate forced her arms to dispel. Zoro was knelt down beside her in seconds.

"Oi! Are you okay?" He asked worryingly.

Robin formed a tiny smile seeing his concerned face. "Y-yeah I'll be fine." She said attempting to stand.

"No you won't" The dark blue haired first mate announce coldly. "Your powers are going to be a nuisance for the fun I have in store for your friends, Nico Robin."

Takashi stared deep into her dark eyes.

"_Sleep_."

His voice sounded distorted, even hypnotic in the ears of the busty women. She quickly lost her equilibrium and vision before falling into a deep slumber.

Zoro caught her sleeping body in his arms with eyes of concern then growled at Takashi. "What did you to her!?" The swordsman exploded with venom. Luffy shared the exact expression of anger on his first mate's face.

Takashi smirked a sinister smirk. "I made that annoying bitch's body to shut it self-down to make sure her powers won't interrupt the fun you two are about to have."

Both first mate and captain of the Straw Hats now on the verge of shaking out of pure rage and hatred.

"What did you just call her?" Zoro voiced in his deepest most menacing voice, staring into the face of his sleeping, unconscious, secret lover.

"Ohh? Did I strike a nerve?" Takashi teased in an amused tone followed by a cold chuckle.

Zoro gently laid Robin on her back before placing a katana in his mouth. "You bastard. Don't you dare insult her again." His goose bump inducing words lowered the temperature of the room.

"Luffy, let's get him."

The fuming captain nodded. "Yeah!"

But as Luffy took a step to engage Takashi, his haki sensed one of Zoro's oncoming blade to dodge the steel with centimetres to spare. The captain watched several strands of black hair swaying in the air and Zoro's astonished face.

_Team Nami _

"Does this staircase ever end?" Sanji questioned as the groups footsteps echoes in the air.

"It has to end sometime soon, we've been walking for a while now?" Nami answered.

"I just hope we can free the prisoners without a experiencing some sort of problem." Chopper voiced hopefully.

The twirling staircase begun to straighten out and team Nami could see the tight staircase brightening up from the flame lit in the next room.

Sanji sees the opening to the next room and smiles. "We've gone this far without any trouble so I guess it's safe to say we're pretty much safe for now."

But the smiles on the four Straw Hats were quickly eradicated upon entering the empty colossal room illuminated by more flame lit stakes. The room was enormous. If Naruto could see it, he would probably compare it to the size of the room used in the chuunin exam to host the preliminary stage.

But what froze the souls of the pirates was not the room, but the _thing_ that stood guarding the tall doors on the far side of said room.

"W-w-wh-wha-what i-is that thing?" stuttered the frightened Nami.

Her nakama mouths gaped wide open but were denied of speech thanks to the thing.

"Remember when I said it's safe to say we're safe now… yeah, well, I think I spoke too soon."

_Team Naruto _

Standing tall, patiently waiting for the end result of his elemental barrage, Naruto tensed as the cloud of dust begun to settle.

A second later, countless of thin projectiles emerged from the cloud and Naruto's three shadow clones disappeared into smoke in a blink of an eye.

The blond took evasive actions and back flipped several times to avoid the new set of senbon like missiles. The rain of black senbons were fast and accurate. Back flipping into the air, he finished a set of hand signs at alluring speeds.

"Ninpou – Hari Jizou!"

Naruto's hair extended exponentially and cocooned his entire body. Landing on his feet, he crouched to one knee as his hardened blond hair deflected the steam of endless senbons with ease.

Safely hidden in his yellow shell, Naruto found the opportunity to analyse the situation.

_'I don't think I can beat him like this, his defence is too strong and these senbons are too fast.' _

As a result, the jinchuuriki shaped a cross with his fingers as the bombardment of black needles stopped.

Naruto unwrapped himself from his protective hair just slightly to view his opponent.

A small gasp escaped his lips at the sight of the newly transformed Jagger. True to his word, he remained where he stood, but his darken skin glistened against the moonlight. Every muscular curve on his body took form of some sort of metal. Patches varying in shapes and sizes of all shades of black, grey and purple scattered his huge frame.

"Behold my true form, young Straw Hat. Quite magnificent don't you think?" Jagger announced with his proud arrogance.

Naruto gritted his teeth at the unharmed form of the giant man.

_'He took three elemental jutsu head on but none of them even mad a single scratch! Just what the hell is this guy made of anyway!?' _

"About now I bet you're wondering what my devil fruit abilities are, am I right?"

The blond was momentarily taken aback in his protective shell. "Something like that!" He yelled across the garden almost in a comical fashion.

Jagger released an amused chuckled at the scene. "Well wonder no more. Since very soon, the entire world will know my name and abilities, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell a dead man walking like you." He ended with a sinister smile.

Naruto did his best to remain calm and composed but he hated his arrogance so much he was close to breaking focus.

"As you may have noticed that I have the ability to change my skin to metal at will. However, this isn't no ordinary metal, oh no, no." Jagger paused to catch his breath.

"Are you familiar with a theory that explains how the grand line came to be? No? Then let me enlighten you. Historians, philosophers, scholars and scientist alike all believe that before civilisation; the world was once an enormous continent, one big slab of earth spreading across thousands of miles."

"But that all changed when a single, man sized meteorite from outer space came crashing down upon this world and shattered the continent into thousands of little pieces. As time progressed, the smaller islands drifted apart, until eventually, shaping the world we know today. But imagine that, one small little meteorite had the density to be capable of restructuring an entire planet."

Naruto tensed in his shield of hair. _I don't like where this is going.' _

"Most consider this tale as no more than just that, a story. But I know its fact. How I know you may ask? Simple, because by some miracle of nature, a devil fruit was created with the exact properties of the outer space meteorite. And I ate it!" Jagger laughed a victorious laugh.

"You see it's not merely it's density that makes this metal specially, oh no, that's just the tip of the ice berg! In this form I don't conduct heat like other metals, I don't conduct electricity like other metals, I don't rust, weaken, crack or break! I don't have a weakness!" Jagger screamed with a manic, crazed expression.

"Don't you get it?! My metallic skin is flawless! My defence is un-penetrable! Not even my brother's diamond skin can match the height of my powers!" He screamed and laughed crazily.

Jagger let his manic laughter subsided then cleared his throat. "Now do you understand? Do you understand why you can't even possibly dream of defeating me?" The bald man questioned with his sanity and composure returning.

Naruto loosened his protective barrier further to show his face. "What I understand is you're a nut job!" He yelled once again.

Jagger shut his eyes and shook his head in disillusionment. "Cowering behind petty words and your ball of hair. Neither of those things will save you." His said before his entire upper multi-coloured half reshaped into a liquefied state and into hundreds of thin long spikes.

Simultaneously, those spikes launched off Jagger's body and headed towards Naruto.

The blond tightened his shield and formed another set of hand seals.

"Nipou – Hari jigoku!"

Naruto's harden shield reshaped and fired thin yellow senbons to counter Jagger's assault. Countless of black and yellow needles sparked off one another and deflected in a thousand different directions.

This exchanged occurred for another minute before Naruto became agitated.

"This is useless Jagger! We aren't going anywhere if we keep this up!"

Taking a moment to process the idea, Jagger agreed by ending his rain of senbons. Naruto obliged also by releasing his jutsu and thus returning his hair to its original form.

The blond mentally sighed in relieve. _'That was a close one, his attack almost broke through my defences.'_

_'He's one interesting kid. Speed, power, abilities I never knew were even possible.' _An impressed Jagger thought to himself.

_'He can make clones of himself and take shape of others, that strange ball of energy he used against me earlier, create wind, water and lightning out of nothing and even manipulate his hair. It's as if he has multiple devil fruit abilities? But that's impossible because that would have killed him? This boy is interesting, very interesting indeed. Let's see what else the kids got.'_

"Let's take this old school!" Naruto shouted, performing his signature seal. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!"

Hundreds of combat ready Naruto's suddenly came into existence, shocking Jagger by the sheer overwhelming numbers. The metallic captain took a second to observe his surroundings, endless copies of his opposition littered the battlefield from every direction.

_'Impressive, seems like I'm surrounded.'_

All Naruto's shifted into a fighting stance and prepared themselves. "Let's take him down!"

The clones rushed into action, charging at the metallic opponent.

Jagger watched his enemies as they closed into to his personal space, no sense of concern etched on his face.

Soon as the clones were close, Jagger utilised his powers to surround himself with multiple, thick Vinamantium spears to eradicate Naruto's clone.

Once the spears make contact their targets, they would quickly return back down to earth, only to be replaced by another spear to counter Naruto's numbers.

Jagger's defence was a difficult one to penetrate, no clones from any direction could get very close to the pirate captain. It was as if Jagger's spears moved like another living thing, automatically protecting Jagger from any incoming threats. It reminded Naruto a little of Gaara's sand defence in the chuunin exams.

Though handling Naruto's clones was a simple task, their sheer numbers made them a nuisance. Jagger's concentration on the blond opposition on ground had momentarily distracted him from the multiple clones that leaped high into the air.

Before Jagger could react, tens of wind chakra enforced shurikens, kunais and demon wind shurikens had slip through his defences and made clean contact with the bald captain.

The sound of metal on metal vibrated violently through the air, Naruto's wind enhanced shinobi tools uselessly reflected off Jagger's skin, leaving not even a scratch.

The results left Naruto a little agitated while Jagger smirked with superiority. As a sign of retaliation, Jagger ejected hundreds of senbons from his body and target the airborne Naruto's with lightning fast speeds.

With the airborne threat dealt disappearing in smoke, Jagger focused on the endless number of threats on the ground. However, the original Naruto and his clones all recognised a flaw in his opponent's defensive system.

_'He can't handle the numbers of my shadow clones, if I attack from every angle all at the same time…'_

Hundreds of Narutos clones suddenly sprang into action, leaping high into the air, some even using the nearby trees as a platform to jump from. All clones, both on land and air readied for the simultaneous attack. Some using shinobi tools, others using their katana's or preparing hand signs for a jutsu.

Jagger scanned his environment and knew his situation was troublesome. Hundreds of clones on the ground and air, all in different heights and directions.

Just as the Naruto's was about to launch their savage onslaughts of attacks, Jagger quickly dropped to one knee and smashed the grassy surface with his right fist. As soon as the fist made contact, hundreds of Vinamantium spikes erupted from the floor, spearing all the clones in their chests. However, these spears begun to branch out addition spears from its main body like branches from a tree.

These sharp branches target the airborne clones and travelled fast. Soon as Jagger found himself on his own two feet, the entire battlefield was decorated by his metal. Countless of Vinamantium spears branching off one another, piercing Naruto's clones to extinction.

While the clones departed in a cloud of smoke, Jagger's metallic spear branches slowly retracted back down to earth, leaving the captain alone with no blond in sight.

"There's no point in hiding, Naruto! I know you're still out there!" Jagger yelled loudly. "Show yourself!"

Gladly obeying his command, Naruto used Lee's enhanced speed to manifest himself some distance away over Jagger's right shoulder. The captain's skilled observational Haki managed to track the blonde's location in a heartbeat.

With his hands intertwined into a seal, Naruto inhaled a small gust of air.

"Wind style – Wind bullet jutsu!"

Naruto's attack torn the air in its path with no mercy, landing a clean, direct hit on Jagger's back, leaving Naruto wide eyed in disbelieve. The wind bullet that would have cut a perfectly shape whole in any normal piece of metal was dispersed like an insignificant puff of wind against Jagger's meteorite skin.

Naruto didn't have the luxury of time to be in disbelieve that a high ranking wind ninjutsu was useless against his opponent as he maintained Lee's speed to evade another one of Jagger's spears.

This time reappearing at Jagger's eleven o'clock, Naruto repeated the process, landing a clean hit on Jagger's chest.

Frustratingly, the results remained the same. Naruto continued to circle the captain in an irregular pattern, landing wind bullets on all areas of his opponent's body in hopes to find a weak spot, evading deadly Vinamantium spikes at the last second.

Standing tall and unaffected, Jagger eyes couldn't deny the degree of difficulty to track the blond's movements.

_'He's fast I give him that, but I think I'm beginning to adapt to his speed.'_

Although his attacks were futile, Naruto's analysis taught him two things.

_'His observation Haki can't keep up with Bushy Brows speed. Also, wind chakra won't work with him, I'll have to try something else.' _

Ending his stream off wind bullets, Naruto reappeared to face Jagger for a fraction of a second, he dug his feet hard on the ground to launch himself towards his advisory.

Sensing his opponent's frontal attack, Jagger focused his devil fruit abilities on his right arm, liquefying the limb, transforming it into the shape of a katana blade.

Naruto continued his charge with no weapons or jutsu prepared as Jagger withdrew his new arm for one colossal slash.

Now within Jagger's reach, Naruto watched the bladed arm come crashing down as if it was in slow motion. Metal and flesh, separated by inches of air, until Naruto utilised his enhanced speeds to suddenly vanished from sight.

Angered that his attack connecting with air, Jagger frantically searched for his opponent. "That bastard, is he trying to mock me?!"

The screeching sounds of metal wires immediately grabbed the captain's attention, he saw two leads of wires from both his sides erupting from the grassy surface. On the end of those wires were smirking Naruto's, hiding behind a tree and pulling on the metal threads with all their strength.

"He still had a clone left?!" Layers and layers of wires circling Jagger's feet shot up from beneath.

Before he could react, his body was wrapped and constricted by these metal wires.

He looked down, studying his predicament, noticing many pieces of white, rectangular shaped papers were attached to these wires.

"When did he have time to set this up?!"

Then it hit him, the first time his shadows clones went airborne.

_'I took my eyes off him for one second and he managed to set this up?'_

"A paper bomb chain." The clone on the right explained victoriously.

"Boom." Said the Naruto on the left, the original Naruto.

The paper bombs started to ignite, causing a colossal explosion that shook the air itself with Jagger at the epicentre. The grass beneath the captain's feet were scorched to a crisp, dark fumes concealed his body like a black, poisonous mist.

As the seconds ticked by, this dark cloud surrounding Jagger started to disperse. Incredibly, the captain stood tall, removing the last stands of wires from his body.

"Not bad, boy-" He said out loud to an empty garden with no Naruto in view, "You actually surprised me a lit-"

The ground below Jagger's feet suddenly cracked.

Naruto exploded from below, launching himself from underground and delivered a nasty uppercut to Jagger's unexpected chin, lifting the captain off his feet.

Jagger couldn't hide the shock in his face when Naruto from below disappeared in a puff of smoke. Another Naruto, the original, rushed through the clone's smoke and smashed the bottom of his chakra enhanced foot to Jagger's chin, sending him flying high above.

Naruto then dropped to one knee, both hands planted on the floor. Then vanished, reappearing right behind Jagger.

"What is this?" Jagger whispered, soaring through the air.

Naruto activities his wrist seal, summoning a long strand of bandage and wrapped his opponent's body with it.

"Dancing Leaf Shadow."

Naruto held on to Jagger as they reached optimal height and started to plummet.

The two begun to spin, faster and faster until they both looked like a raging tornado striking down to earth. Then came the catastrophic impact, almost shattering the ground itself into a million pieces like a broken mirror.

Jagger laid face first, still as a statue with no Naruto in sight. The dust clouds from the impact already starting to disappear.

The blond hid in the protection of the shadows, carefully observing the results of his technique.

Jagger remained motionless, it looked like he was truly unconscious until his hand gave a twitch. Slowly but surely, the bald captain found his way to his feet with no sign of injury.

"Again with this hit and run strategy." He called out to the open air, "How many more times are you planning to use the same move on me?"

Like a blur, two Naruto's materialised in front and the back of Jagger with their attacking hands wide open.

"Just this last time!"

Rasengans formed in their hands and rapidly grew to an exponential size in an instant.

"Two Point Odama Rasengan!"

An immense hit on Jagger once again with him being the epicentre of the brutal explosion. The floor erupted, cracking violently, looking like pieces of a puzzle.

Naruto watched the end result a good distance away, trying to catch his breath as he waited for the dust cloud surrounding his opponent to disappear.

_'That had to do it. Surviving dancing leaf shadow is one thing, but no one can survive two Odama rasengans head on like that.' _

He then noticed the tightness in his muscles, _'I've been careless with Lee's enhanced taijutsu speed. I forgot just how much strain it puts on the body and the huge amount of chakra it needs to maintain.'_

He kept his eyes solely on the dust cloud ahead of him. Patiently waiting.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me, boy."

Naruto's eyes expanded from the sound of Jagger's voice.

A strong gust of wind blew the cloud surrounding Jagger away, revealing an arrogant smile on his metal lips.

Naruto's hands curled into fists, his teeth grinding in frustration.

_Team Luffy_

The young captain leapt backwards to create distance from his first mate. "Oi! What the hell Zoro!"

The swordsman face looked conflicted, his body tensed and shook like a leaf in the wind.

"I, I don't know what's happening to me!" He said with maximum effort. "It's like I have no control over my body." His arm slowly but surely raised itself.

A satisfied smirk curved Takashi's lips. "It's all thanks to my Hyp Hyp fruit's abilities. I can control the bodies of those who I please. How do you think we managed to take so many men overnight without causing a mess?"

"S-so you're behind this." Zoro struggled to fight his body's involuntary movements.

But his struggles were in vain as his arm performed a powerful downward slash. _'108 calibre!?' _

"Luffy watch out!"

The rubber man dodged the oncoming attack with relative ease. Landing on his feet, Luffy focused on Takashi. "Oi you! Let him go!"

The first mate developed a sarcastic saddened expression. "But why? The fun has just begun." He smiled sadistically. "I was planning on controlling you both and torture the pair of you nice and slowly, but it seems that your swordsman friend here is more difficult to control than I originally anticipated. But I guess one will have to do."

Zoro's struggles over dominance on his body continued. "L-Luffy - you gotta- you gotta stop me!"

"B-But how?!" A clueless Luffy quizzed.

He noticed the pattern of movements his body was forcing and realised the oncoming technique.

"I don't c-care just do s-something!" Zoro sensed some sort of trigger released in his body. _'Onigiri?!'_

"Here it comes watch out!"

Zoro closed their distance at a mesmerising rate and followed through with the attack. Luffy's haki certified evasion by summersaulting over the swordsman's blade at the precise moment.

The duo met each other in the eyes once again.

A small, thin cut opened on Luffy's right cheek and leaked a lone tear of blood. Feeling the wet substance, Luffy wiped the red of his check, inspected his blood stained hand then stared at his first mate once again.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Zoro." Luffy said with a stern, solid voice.

"Dammit Luffy we don't have time for this! Knock me already so you can help Naruto with Jagger!"

"I won't! I won't hurt one of my friends when they've done nothing wrong!"

"Tsch." Zoro rolled his eyes to the amused Takashi. "Wait a second! Take him out! If you do I should have full control over my body again!"

Luffy's face brightened at the idea. "Good thinking Zoro!"

The captain face Takashi, crouched and stomp the floor. "Gear, Second!"

_Team Naruto _

Jagger stared at his opponent with great interest and a peculiar smirk.

The bald man lightly stomped his foot onto the ground erupting a line of thick meteorite spikes from the earth towards Naruto.

The blond saw the fast incoming spikes and crossed his fingers into a T once again.

A motionless Naruto clone hidden behind a tree disappeared with a fog of smoke.

Successfully accessing sage mode, Naruto performed a series of backflips to evade Jagger's large continuous spikes with centimetres to spare. Sage modes enhancement of threat perception allowed evasion with relative ease.

Sensing the end of Jagger's assault, Naruto landed on his feet but was instantly faced with a short burst of excruciating pain deep in his abdomen.

Naruto grinned his teeth together and dropped to a knee from the indescribable, unexplainable agony. He rubbed the source of the pain with a free hand and anticipated for blood. But much to his confusion, not a drop of red escaped his skin.

The unforgiving Jagger's curiosity peaked and tapped his foot onto the ground. Naruto was brought out of his stupor by sensing an incoming threat.

Two metallic spears erupted in front and behind the preoccupied blond. He willed a shunshin to evade to sharp spikes from striking his vital organs.

Reappearing nearby, Naruto took hold of his newly slashed arm that's pouring with blood as Jagger's spikes slowly receded down to earth. Although his arm is now cut open, Naruto was relieved nonetheless that the piercing sting in his abdomen had now dissipated.

The jinchuuriki grew a look of misunderstanding_. 'What the hell was that weird pain just now? I've never felt anything like that before?' _

"You're not tired already are you?" Jagger questioned with slight mockery and interest.

Naruto chuckled sarcastically. "Nahh, I'm just warming up." He replied back. "But I have to admit, your last moved took me by surprised." The blond confessed honestly.

"Let me guess… You can turn anything into whatever metal you're made of, even the ground itself." Naruto voiced confidently.

Jagger grew a satisfied smirk. "You're quite the observant one aren't you?" He retorted, impressed. "Vinamantium." He paused as Naruto listened intensively.

"My Vin Vin devil fruit abilities allows me to turn any object I please into the strongest material ever known, and yes, that includes the ground itself." Jagger answered proudly. "Unfortunately I cannot turn living beings into Vinamantium, which is a shame, I would have loved to present the rest of the Straw Hats a metallic version you."

Naruto scrunched his brows. "Bastard, why are telling me your weaknesses?"

Jagger's smirk disappeared but his face hardened. "Because I can, remember, you're a dead man walking. And besides, it doesn't matter that my powers are limited to objects when I can do this!"

Another incoming Vinamantium spike aimed straight for Naruto's heart.

The blond shifted his body at the last second and used his speed to close the distance between Jagger and himself. Naruto was forced to dash in zig zags as more of the captain's dark spikes attempted to spear him.

Gaining proximity, Naruto dodged yet another spike with a summersault. But his immediately widened to the dozens of senbons at his direction. He shifted his body position mid-air to avoid all but two senbons now embedded below his collarbone.

Ignoring the initial pain, Naruto landed and dashed straight for Jagger.

The tall bald man's frustration but also fascination amplified at Naruto's evasive skills. He stomped his foot with once more with greater force than the previous time.

Naruto's senses kicked in. He knew something big and bad was about to happen.

He tensed his body and utilised Lee's speed to get airborne as hundreds of Vinamantium spikes erupted from every inch of the garden.

The blond reappeared face to face with his adversary and readied himself to use a set close quarter lightning jutsu. But Naruto's next set of words was lodged in his throat by Jagger's unbelievably agile hand choked the young man's neck.

In one, swift movement, Jagger smashed Naruto's body onto the ground with earth shattering force. The ground beneath the bond's body caved in from the impact, but the sound of the earth smashing was the most gruelling factor.

_Team Nami _

"Remember when I said it's safe to say we're safe now… yeah, well, I think I spoke too soon."

"YOU THINK!?" Nami and Chopper screamed in return.

Guarding the entrance to the panic room, a gigantic, dark, Vinamantium creature roared an ear drum splitting roar to the four intruders. If Sanji had to compare it to something, he would say the creature was equal to the size of Chopper's monster point.

The pirates took an involuntary backward step.

"Brook." The blond cook voiced seriously.

The skeleton nodded in understanding and unsheathed his blade.

"Nami-san, Chopper, stay here for a second while Brook and I take care whatever the hell that thing is." Sanji ordered as the golem like creature prepared itself for battle.

The doctor and navigator hummed in agreement.

The cook and skeleton utilised their maximum speed to close the distance between them and the boulder monster. Sanji stiffened his legs and Brook readied his blade. The two leaped in the air and aimed for the creature's stomach.

"Mutton Shot!" "Hanauta Sancho – Yahazu Giri!"

Both powerful attacks made clean, successful contact simultaneously. But what shocked the two Straw Hats the most was the lack of results. The monster did not move in an intimidating fashion. It even failed to show signs of damage.

But Brook was most surprised. In all his life, never had that moved failed to cut an opponent's. But the steel on steel noise that rang at contact did allow him to learn that this creature was in fact metallic.

Brook leaped backwards to retreat while Sanji used his attacking foot as a platform to jumped high in the air. Reaching his peak flight, Sanji executed countless amounts of front flips in mind racing speeds. Using the summersaults as momentum, Sanji came crashing down and extended one of his legs.

"Concasser!"

Sanji's aimed for the monsters head but was shocked to see his foot connecting with the back of its gigantic hand.

_'This thing is hell of a lot faster than it looks.' _The cook thought as he jumped down next to Brook.

The two stared at the frightening metal beast. "Do you have any idea what that thing is or what it's made of?" Sanji questioned the musician.

"Your guess is as good as mine Sanji-san. But I think it's safe to say it's made from some type of metal." Brook reply sceptically as he has never seen or heard of a metal that quite looked like this before.

The cook nodded slightly. "I was thinking the same thing." Sanji said as the Vinamantium golem widely opened its mouth. "But whatever it is, let's turn it into rubble."

The two shifted into action as the golem mouth ejected endless numbers of senbons at the two Straw Hats. Sanji's and Brook's excellent speeds however made avoiding the sharp projectiles seem like child's play. They rushed towards the monster once again, quickly arriving beneath it, Sanji sky walked to tower the beast. Brook dodged a massive metallic punch aimed at the two and used its arm to jump up to reach the monsters neck.

Up high in the air once again, Sanji spun like a spinning top to ignite his legs. He readied himself and aimed for its head.

"Poele a frire spectre!"

A barrage of beautifully lit kicks sparked in the air like a firework show.

As Sanji's rain of fiery attacks assaulted the golems head, Brook leaped high enough to level the monsters neck. In an attempt to decapitate his foe, Brook layered the sinful blade of Soul Solid with a sharp, thick layer of ice.

In an instant, the coat of ice shattered from the blade. Brook slowly sheathed his sword in his slow dramatic fashion as he dropped back down to earth. Convinced his job was done, Brook enjoyed his trip back down to the ground. But if he had eyes, they would have widen to the incredibly fast, metallic incoming hand.

The golem backhanded Brook with astonishing strength, sending the musician crashing in the opposite direction into concrete side walls.

"Brook!" Nami and Chopper screamed out in terror.

Sanji grinded his teeth at the sight on the metal golem. "You ugly bastard!"

He prepared himself for another earth breaking attack but was abruptly stopped as the golem's deceptively fast hand wrapped itself around his body.

Its constrictive power was insane. Sanji screamed in agony as the monster squeezed his figure unimaginably tight. With no mercy, the golem created a huge crater on the floor by smashing his Sanji filled hand into the ground. Then again, and again, and again.

The semi-conscious cook could do nothing but endure the burning anguish.

The golem stopped his fun and brought his hand up to his face to take a good glance at the wounded Sanji. The monster released a small grunt of displeasure and lazily threw the cook to the wall opposite the one where Brook was embedded like a speeding bullet.

"Sanji!" "Sanji-kun!" The doctor and navigator called out in a frightful panic.

_Team Luffy _

The glowing and steaming captain adjusted his footing to aim for Jagger's first mate.

A surprisingly cool Takashi raised an index finger. "Ah, let me tell why targeting me isn't such a good idea." He announced playfully.

But the angered Luffy couldn't care less in what he had to say. The captain vanished leaving a puff of smoke in his place.

He reappeared a feet away to the side of Takashi, Luffy withdrew his arms but hesitated thanks to the first mate's unusually calm expression. He noticed Takashi's eyes fixed on Zoro's direction.

Luffy stopped his premature assault to look at the green haired swordsman and instantly froze at his predicament. Zoro's body placed a one of his katana's against his throat while his face displayed his continuous struggle to break free.

The rubber man tried to say something but could only stutter certain letters. He was far too shocked but also couldn't believe that if he pulled the trigger, Takashi would have made Zoro slice his own throat.

"I thought I told you that we were going to have some fun before I dispose the two of you." Takashi said cockily.

Zoro felt the cold steel pressing against his neck. "Th-this power of yours i-is despicable. C-controlling your enemy's t-to kill themselves, wh-where's your honour, coward?"

"Despicable you say?" Takashi replied. "I admit that some may find my ways of killing cowardice. But, I'm not the one attacking my captain."

"Oh shit." Was Zoro's last words before dashing to Luffy.

In a split second, the captain was on the defensive. Swaying, ducking, dodging, utilising everything in his evasive prowess. But with his body in second gear, eluding those blades was relatively easy.

But Zoro was just warming up, he closed their distance once again, slashed his blades on a downward diagonal motion but connected with steam.

But this attack felt different compared to the previous ones. Zoro body made a 180 to view his opponent. "L-Luffy, i-I don't think I can last much longer. I-in any second now he'll have f-full control over me and he'll be a-able to use all me strength and speed. You n-need to do s-something about me so y-you can he-help N-Naruto.

His comment angered Luffy even more, he clenched his fists tightly. "Like hell am I going to do that! I'm not going to hurt one of my nakamas Zoro and that's that! I'll find a way to kick Takashi's ass and save you as well!" He screamed with burning passion.

"We don't have time for this Luffy! How many times do I have to tell you!?" Zoro roared back. "I'm doing everything I can to stop him from fully controlling me, but all we're doing is chit chatting and wasting time! Knock me out now or you'll have some real troubles to deal with!"

Luffy's frustration grew at the difficult situation. He steadied his arms as he contemplated Zoro's proposal. But his thoughts came to a sudden stop as he sees his first mates body move at incredible speeds.

Zoro's blade came crashing down with unbelievable power and accuracy. Luffy repositioned his body just enough to avoid steel by a hair. Safe for a millisecond, Luffy used his speed to create some distance and evade Zoro's second katana.

But as Luffy reappeared, Zoro was already closing and unleashed a chain of quick slashes that prevented Luffy to escape. As the captain maintained his backward retreat and dodged every one of Zoro's blades, he spotted his first mate's emotionless face but most importantly his fast and fluid motion.

Takashi grew a sadistic smile from watching his work. "He's under my full control now which means that even if you knock your friend unconscious, I can still control his body like a lifeless puppet. Therefore it's only a matter of time before you make a mistake and he slices you in half." He said confidently.

"Unless of course, you're man enough to kill your own, innocent friend? But are you strong enough? Are you captain enough to make that decision to take the life of someone who's precious to you in order to defeat an enemy?" Takashi taunted harshly.

The man's words affected Luffy more than the captain had anticipated. The new batch of hatred for Takashi became a distraction that opened a small window of vulnerability.

A window that the swordsman took full advantage of by inflicting several moderately deep cuts in Luffy's arms, thigh and chest. Quickly recovering from the cuts, Luffy ducked under a slash that would have sliced him in half and used his speed to gain distance.

Materialising several meters away, the steaming rubber man reluctantly withdrew his arm causing Takashi's eyes to expand slightly. Instead of countering Luffy's incoming attack, Takashi immobilised Zoro's body.

_'I wonder if he's got the balls to pull that trigger.' _

Luffy watched his dear friend's emotionless face with great emotional conflict. His fist shook violently and thoughts raced like a speeding bullet. The contradictions between what his mind and heart was telling him was ripping the captain apart.

After a deep and long moment of decision making, Luffy slowly lowered his readied arm and hung his head low as his body returned to its original form.

Takashi shrugged minutely. _'He's weak. This world doesn't need people who are weak.' _

"Ha! I knew you couldn't do it!" He yelled over to the frozen Luffy.

"You value your friend's wellbeing before your ultimate goal. That's the value of a weakling, Straw Hat. You won't survive for much longer in the New World with that kind of attitude, as your friend here is about to demonstrate." Takashi voiced with pleasure.

Zoro's emotionless body slowly strolled towards Luffy with his katanas at the ready. He stopped his stride a couple of yards away from the mentally defeated man.

Takashi ordered Zoro's arm up high in preparation for the death of the Straw Hat captain.

"Zoro…" A whispered from Luffy stopped Takashi in his tracks.

Luffy lifted his head to meet his friend's lifeless eyes. "I know your still in there somewhere Zoro, listen to me." He stated with solid resolve as blood continued to pour from his wounds.

"I told you before that I won't hurt any one of my nakama unless they've done something wrong, and right now… you haven't. I can't hurt you but I- I." He stuttered solemnly.

"The thing is, I just can't, I'm sorry Zoro but I can't. The only way to stop you is by killing you or Takashi, but if I hurt him I'm guaranteeing your death anyway."

Unknown to the two, Zoro's hand twitched ever so lightly.

"I need you to break free from his control Zoro, that's the only way we can beat him! I know you're stronger than this so just snap out of it already!" Luffy yelled violently in an attempt to reach his first mate.

But Zoro's body remained still and ready to slash the rubber man. Takashi smirked and shook his head. "Trying to persuade a puppet is futile, Straw Hat. There's nothing you can do once you've fallen to my powers. And to prove my point, I'm going to have your friend here cut you into tiny little pieces. Goodbye Straw Hat Luffy."

Luffy stood still with full confidence in his nakama strength.

A big mistake, Zoro's blade came crashing down slashing the rubber man from his left shoulder all the way down to the left side of his hip. Blood sprayed like a firework as Luffy dropped to his back in pure disbelief.

Dropping with a thud, Luffy screamed out in agony from the deep open wound on his left side. He continued to lose more blood and gradually begun to lose consciousness.

On the other hand, Takashi developed a look of dissatisfaction and confusion. _'I ordered him to remove his head but I got this instead?' _He questioned dubiously_. 'It looks like this guy still has some fight in him. But no matter, the next one should do it.' _

"Not bad, it seems like your friend's still fighting for control. But his attempts are redundant nonetheless." He voiced and moved Zoro to tower Luffy with his blades ready to deliver the final stroke.

"Because it's time for you to die!"

Luffy's heart raced as he failed to move his beaten body to evade Zoro's killing move. He was ready to accept his fate when a single voice, the most important voice broke Jagger's first mate concentration thus stopping Zoro's attack in the process.

"TAKASHI!"

_Team Naruto _

After smashing Naruto's body to the ground, Jagger stood and awaited for the small dust cloud beneath his feet to settle. When it did, the bald captain eyes rounded in shock to see a large piece of his office table snapped into several pieces instead of his blond opponent. Another impressed smile curved his mouth.

Leaning behind one of many fruit trees on the edge of the garden, a panting Naruto ripped the two senbons out of his body and dropped them on the floor. The injury in his arm he sustained earlier had stopped bleeding due to Kurama's influence.

The young man mentally sighed in relieve as he caught his breath. _'That was way too close for comfort. If I hadn't use the substitution jutsu I would have been a goner.' _

After several deep breaths, his breathing returned to normal. '_I'm sure_ _if I wasn't using sage mode I'd already be on the end of one of his spikes. I need to be careful since he can use anything around him into a weapon. But do I even have a jutsu that could hurt this guy? Rasengan didn't work and all my elemental jutsu were useless. I can't even use rasenshuriken or biju rasengan without blowing this whole place to bits and leaving Luffy and the rest as collateral damage…' _

An eye popping idea sprung to his mind. _'But I could try __that?__'_

"You're just full of surprises aren't you, Naruto Namikaze." Jagger voiced into the air.

The blond stayed hidden behind a tree.

"But you can stop hiding now." The captain closed his eyes and focused. "I may not be able to see you but… I can still… sense you!"

Naruto released a small gasp and swayed his head time to dodge another Vinamantium spear originating a foot in front of him. He followed it by a quick duck to avoid a second spike and shunshined to a tree branch to safety.

Jagger sensed the living presence of Naruto and presumed he avoided his sneaky assault.

"You've gain my attention and interest kid, you are one fascinating individual I give you that." He complimented highly and honestly.

"So let us end this confrontation momentarily and allow me to offer you a proposal." Jagger paused to scan around the area. He sensed Naruto's moving presence up high to the tree branches which made detection difficult, especially with the light evening breeze, darkness for cover and the blonde's swift speed.

"Join me, Naruto."


	12. Contact - Part 3

**Attention!** \- Before you read, make sure you didn't skip chapter 11. I updated two chapters at once and I noticed there's twice as much views on this chapter than the previous one. So this chapter wont make much sense if you haven't read chapter 11.

Chapter 12

"Join me, Naruto." Jagger announced seriously.

"From the time you sent me through my office window, you have successfully and continuously fed my curiosity. And up to this point, all my attempts to take your life was none other than a test to measure your capabilities. Take pride in when I say that you're one of the strongest opponents I've ever had the pleasure to meet in battle. But you have the potential to be even greater. All you need is someone with a crew tough enough that can support your maturation and you could be one of the greatest warriors this world will ever see."

"I can offer you this opportunity, I can give you more power, more influence, more wisdom than you could ever think possible. And when the time is right, I will make you my right hand man. Believe me when I say you're gonna want to be on the right side when very soon, we will start the greatest revolution this world will ever experience and create a new world older"

"So what do you say Naruto? Do you want to stay with your small, inadequate pirate crew who are destined to fail? Or join my crew and strive for unlimited greatness?"

Jagger ended and paused for a good minute, his overconfident personality allowed him patience as he was sure Naruto would accept his offer. It truly was a great offer to most pirates, an offer only a mad man would decline.

Naruto stopped his swift leaping from one branch to another and hastily finalised a set of hand signs.

As Jagger's patience began to fade, a thin layer of mist enveloped the captain's surroundings from every direction. He raised a curious brow while the mist thickened and thickened. Soon, visibility was non-existent. It was an eerie situation even for the arrogant Jagger. The silence was deafening and the lack of sight made his predicament more unnerving.

Satisfied with the potency of his jutsu, Naruto created a small handful of sage mode shadow clones.

On the other hand, struggling to find the point if this sudden mist, Jagger called out. "I'm assuming from another one of your trickeries that you've rejected my most generous proposal?" He said loudly to wherever Naruto was hiding.

"But if you wanted to say no then you could have just said so, you didn't need to make this useless mist. I mean, it's not like it's going to stop my haki in finding you." The captain concluded, followed by concentrating on Naruto's location.

But his eyes expanded impossibly wide at the comprehension that his observational haki was no longer functioning. No matter how hard he focused, he failed to detect the blond.

"What the hell is going on?" He questioned quietly to himself.

Unaware to both Jagger and Naruto, but the mist, a substance moulded by chakra acted as perfect tool to negate the effects of observational haki. Since chakra and Haki are similar forms of inner energy, the cloud of chakra disabled Haki's abilities to pin point an individual's location.

Truthfully speaking, Naruto had no clue about this by-product of the hidden mist jutsu, he used it to create a distraction and for territorial advantage. But content with his shadow clones, Naruto ordered them into action.

Jagger's heart skipped a beat due to the sudden bodies that surrounded him. He noticed five Naruto's nearby him shaped a pentagon formation and all had their arms drawn.

"Eat this! Five Point Frog Kumite!" They yelled in unison and punched the air in Jagger's direction.

Before Jagger could question why his opponents purposely connected with air, an unexplainable, indescribable, earth shattering force inflicted unbounded pressure on his body from all direction.

The foreign force was so immense that it surpassed Jagger's metallic skin to take the captains breath away. Additionally, to Jagger's abundant disbelief, his ultimate and impenetrable defence system cracked under the vast pressure. A small and unnoticed crack it may be, but it was enough to fuel his rage to preposterous levels.

Pissed off and not to be messed with, Jagger stomped his foot harshly to erupt five Vinamantium spikes from the ground and speared the Naruto's in the heart.

All blond pirates disappeared in a fog of smoke as the cloud of mist begun to rapidly dissipate. After a silent moment, the mist vanished as quickly as it came and Jagger was greeted with the sight of Naruto, the real Naruto on the far end of the garden near the house itself. He was performing some peculiar shapes with his hands and seemed to be muttering something to himself.

"…Tatsu, Hitsuji, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Jin, Ne, Ee, Tori!"

"Water style – Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A short, uncertain paused brewed in the air causing Jagger's attention to peak. But Naruto kept his hand signs and anticipated for the inevitable.

A second later, the late water dragon crashed through one of the mansion rooms and wrapped itself around its caster. Jagger followed the dragon's fluid body and traced it back to the mansions kitchen.

A fatigued Naruto, no longer in sage mode with his dragon around him channelled black lightning chakra in his fist. He was nearly drained from chakra exhaustion but knew he couldn't beat Jagger unless he pushed himself to the utmost limit.

_'If I can't cut him, then I'll just use water pressure to break through that metal skin.' _

He placed his hand on the dragon's watery body and coated its entire being with raging black lightning. The newly black lightning water dragon roared magnificently before rushing towards Jagger.

As the fearsome creature closed the distance, Naruto's mind remembered the wise words of his best friend's brother, Itachi Uchiha. _'Every jutsu has a weak point.' _

_'I sure hope you're right Itachi because I don't have much chakra left to try much else.' _

Jagger watched the blonds attack with a stern face. _'I need to stop fooling around and take this seriously, that much water pressure could do some serious damage.' _

In an instant, Jagger dropped to one knee and planted his palms onto the ground. A thick, wide, Vinamantium wall erupted from beneath at first contact. The black lightning water dragon and wall connected with devastating force. Water sprayed at every direction at the destruction of the dragon's watery head on initial contact, but its body maintained its assault in an attempt to break through the tough defensive wall.

The exchange of power between an unstoppable force and an immovable object continued for several brutal moments. But to Naruto's frustration, he knew his attack was a failure. As a result, he deactivated his jutsu to conserve chakra, disintegrating the dragon in the process.

His breath was heavy and his knees were frail, near to the point of falling under his weight. But his eyes widened when Jagger's ultimate defensive wall returned to earth and behind it lacked the figure of the captain.

Instantaneously, Jagger materialised inches away from Naruto face. His fists now darker from the rest of his body from infused Armoured Haki. A bone crushing uppercut lifted the blond of his feet and high up into the air.

"Shave!"

Jagger's newly displayed speed was too fast for Naruto to react and the burning pain in his body disabled his cognitive ability to counter with a jutsu. Naruto's body was savagely tossed from every direction by Jagger's spine busting punches. Up, down, left, right, side to side, Naruto couldn't even scream due to blinding agony from the lightning fast torture. The blonde's beaten figure hung limply in the air until Jagger reappeared above the young pirate. Another excruciating punch to the stomach sent Naruto crashing down to earth.

Enduring the throbbing anguish, Naruto managed to summersault in the air to land roughly on his feet. But before he could counter Jagger's assault, the captain rematerialized at dazzling speeds to choke him by the neck and throw him forward like a rag doll. Naruto's flight was abruptly stopped by another Vinamantium wall. His back jolted with torment but managed to open his eyes to the sight of the incoming Jagger like a speeding bullet.

"Did you really believe I would stay still!? Never trust the words of a pirate!"

Naruto tweaked his head to the side just in time to evade the bald man's giant metallic fist from flattening his face. Naruto attempted to use the substitute jutsu but was quickly interrupted by a shattering Vinamantium knee to the gut.

A good size of blood splashed from his lips as Naruto succumbed from the mind numbing pain coursing through his veins and dropped to his knees. As his hands and knees felt the cold, soft sensation of grass, he cursed himself for using too much chakra and exhausting sage mode.

Jagger looked down onto the beaten body of Naruto with a look of indifference. "This could all have been avoided if you just accepted my offer Naruto."

The jinchuuriki grinded his teeth as he refused to admit defeat. He creaked his head to the side and spots his katana. Miraculously, the blade remained in its exact place with its hilt sticking high in the air. Naruto did his best to ignore the burning pain in every cell in his body and force a shunshin towards his katana. Jagger mentally sighed in boredom and followed the blond with the Shave technique.

_Team Nami _

"Sanji" "Sanji-kun!"

Fearful and worried about their nakamas, Nami and Chopper took a couple of steps back as the golem stared at them in the eyes. The ground beneath their feet shook violently as the monster took a step towards their direction.

Nami looked at the small craters on the two sides of the walls where her nakamas laid. She failed to see any forms of movements from the two. She was worried for their health but never questioned their mortality. Sanji and Brook have gone through a lot more worse situation than this and turned out just fine.

Accepting the current predicament, she took a step in front of Chopper.

_'If Brook and Sanji-kun are down then it's up to me to make sure Chopper's safe. It won't be good if anyone above gets hurt and he can't help them.' _An image of Naruto's smiling face flashed in her mind.

The golem slowly journeyed half way across the room. But before it could take another step, a wide line of ice quickly divided the room into two halves. One side with Nami and Chopper, the other with the Vinamantium creature and the injured Sanji.

The golem stopped to inspect the new development. Nami and Chopper were just as surprised by the birth of the sudden, steaming layer of ice. Laying on his back and struggling to return to his feet, Brook kept the tip of his blade connected to the floor. From it originated the wide sheet of ice.

"I'm sure you'll like this, Chopper-san." Brook spoke quietly to himself, still attempting to raise to his feet.

The wide layer of ice begun to produce even more steam as small round bumps curved the surface of the ice. After several moments, those bumps increased in height and turned out to be the tops of skeleton skulls.

Ascending from below, a line of sinister looking ice skeletons slowly emerged from the frozen floor. Their bones were blue and steamed radiated of their skeletal bodies.

As Brook predicted, Chopper's eyes brightened at the sight of the small group of ice skeletons. "Wow! Brook! Did you do this?! They look so cool!"

Nami was just as impressed but supressed her emotions better. "What are they?" She questioned out loud.

The golem took another step and prepared to crush the blue mysterious beings. But the skeletons beat it to the punch. One of Brook's new icy skeletons rushed towards the metal monster leaving ice foot prints on the ground. It leaped high and collected some air. The merciless golem watched the airborne skeleton with no concept of fear and smashed it with a vicious punch.

But as the blue skeleton connected with the monster's fist, being crushed into nothingness in the process, said fist was instantly covered in a layer of thick, freezing ice.

Nami and Chopper gasped at the sudden development but were far too amazed by the scene to comment.

A small smile curved Brook's mouth. "Feel the souls of the dead imprisoning you in your eternal coffin, monster-san."

The golem stared into his ice encaged fist and attempted to shake the material off. At that point the rest of brook's ice skeletons sprung in to action and rushed towards the beast at a moderate pace. This gained the monster's attention. It shifted its sights to the group of frozen bones and opened its mouth to eject hundreds of senbons.

But it was too late, the skeletons were already airborne and meters away from contact. The senbons eradicated a few of the frozen beings but that didn't stop the rest from climbing upon its massive body.

Brook's skeletons vanished into thin air at initial contact. But in its place formed a well sized piece of ice that froze the golem's body parts. Soon enough the icy substance overwhelmed and devoured the metal being. Its attempts of resistance was futile. The ice travelled across its massive figure until it became one big piece of ice.

The dividing layer of ice also vanished with the disappearance of Brook's skeletons as the musician finally managed to stand. The battered Sanji also regained full awareness to roughly get back to his feet. The pain from being used as a play doll for a spoilt, violent little girl remained in his veins, but thankfully it was nowhere near as potent as it was earlier. His brows narrowed at the huge frozen monster in the middle of the room but soon shrugged the thought away.

The cook and Brook gingerly made their way back to Chopper's and Nami's side.

They may have been in bad shape, but seeing them alive and walking rushed a tidal wave of happiness and relief for the doctor and navigator.

The blond and bones gave one another a friendly nod before facing the people they were assigned to protect.

"Are you guys alright? Do you want me to take a look at you?" Chopper asked worryingly.

Brook shook his cranium. "That won't be necessary Chopper-san, I assure you that I am fine."

"Yeah don't worry about me Chopper, I'm okay too." Sanji said unconvincingly as he rubbed his blood stained head. "But what about you guys, are you two alright?"

Nami stepped up. "We're fine thanks to you two and Brook's friends." She said happily.

"Yeah! Those blue skeletons were totally amazing Brook!" Chopper's eyes brightened with great admiration once again.

Sanji raised a curly eye brow. "Friends? Blue skeletons?"

Just as Brook was about to explain, the unique sound of breaking ice caused all hearts to stop. If Brook had one his heart would have too.

The Straw Hats quickly turned their attentions to the big chunk of ice in the middle of the room. But that ice was shattering, and shattering fast. Ripples of cracks within the ice emerged on the surface.

In one powerful move, the golem smashed his way out from its frozen prison and roared its anger to the pirates. The ear meting roar caused the Straw Hats to take a step back.

"What!?" Brook screamed out. "It broke free!?"

Sanji readied his legs. "Stupid metal bastard doesn't know when to quit!"

An eye popping thought sprung in Nami's orange head.

"No time to waste Brook, ready for round two?" Sanji voiced out.

As Brook and the cook prepared themselves to engage the monster a second time, Nami stepped forward causing all brows to narrow.

"What are you doing Nami-san?" Sanji asked inquisitively.

Nami swiftly assembled her Clima-Tact. "You two are such idiots, why didn't you tell me that thing was made out of metal." She insulted playfully.

"What's that got to do with anything Nami-san?" Brook quizzed the girl.

Nami prepared her weapon. "Don't you two know anything? All metals conduct electricity, some more than others but hey, one shot of this should do the trick."

She lifted her weapon above her head with both hands, spun the stick with her fingers, readied the weapon by her side and pointed its end towards the golem.

Hundreds of bubbled, dark, thunder clouds escaped the blue stick and circled the metal monster like a tornado.

"Black Ball!"

The bubbles popped allowing the dark clouds to link and ignite lightning.

"Storm Cloud Rod!"

The golem was engulfed by a blinding light of shocking lightning. The room brightened to unbearable levels as Nami attack consumed its foe. Several moments passed and the electrical display ceased and the dark thunder clouds slowly dissipated leaving the sight of a stationary metal monster with the last bits of Nami's lightning sparking around its body.

The four Straw Hats watched their opponent with great uncertainty. Hearts pumped faster and the tension in the room thicken. The waiting for the outcome of Nami's assault was unbelievably unsettling.

Another earth shaking roar caused the pirates to take another step back in the opposite direction.

Nami was most astonished at the end result. "I can't believe that didn't work! What kind of metal doesn't conduct electricity!?" She yelled fearfully. The golem took another stride towards the navigator and her nakamas.

"Get ready, Brook." Sanji commanded.

Brook looked at the blond in a panic. "But what are we going to do?! We haven't even made a single scratch on it yet!?"

"That doesn't matter! We'll find a way somehow!" Sanji raised his voice in frustration.

Listening to Sanji and Brook bickering about ways to deal with the metal creature, Chopper hung his head low. He understood that Brook's and Sanji's role was to ensure his own safety so he would be fit enough to offer medical aid to anyone needed it, and the reindeer was certain someone will need it, whether it be Jagger's prisoners or his own nakama.

But what Chopper understood most was his friend's current conditions. Sanji was heavily injured and judging by his bloodied blonde hair, he may have gained a concussion. Brook's health however, was much worse compared to Sanji's. A majority of his bones looked frail and Chopper knew some were definitely fractured. Asking those two to deal with what seemed like an indestructible opponent would be suicide, especially witnessing first hand that nothing Sanji and Brook have tried so far against the monster had worked.

Chopper despised feeling useless. And right now, standing around waiting for his friends to engage in a losing battle as he watched from the side line, useless was the perfect word he would describe himself.

His head dropped even lower as he remembered Nami's contribution to the groups endeavours. Even his easily frightened friend had done something to help, even if her attempt was unsuccessful.

Useless.

Chopper ended Sanji's and Brook's bickering by silently stepping up in front of his three friends.

The remaining Straw Hats fixed their sight on the doctors back in questioning.

"Chopper what are you doing?" Sanji questioned, puzzled.

"I'm not just going to stand here and watch my friends kill themselves to protect me, I'm not doing it anymore!" The doctor called out in fury.

Nami stepped forward in a rush. "Wait a minute, you're not planning to do _that _are you?" She asked dreadfully.

Chopper didn't respond but kept his determined face.

Nami's body stiffened from the realisation of the doctors plans. "No, don't do this Chopper, you can't! What about everyone who's fighting upstairs?! What if Naruto or Luffy gets hurt and needs your help to save them! Think about the others!" She cried out desperately.

Likewise, Brook and Sanji were close to protest since Nami made a valuable point. But knowing their doctor's personality inside out, they fully understood how Chopper felt.

"I'm sorry Nami but I have to do this." The reindeer replied seriously and the faces of Naruto, Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Usopp and Franky enveloped his mind.

_'Everyone, please stay safe and hold on for another thirty minutes.' _

Chopper reached in his pockets to grab a small, yellow, circular object.

"Rumble!"

_Team Luffy_

"TAKASHI!"

A voice, an enraged voice, but the most important voice immobilised every living being within the Suzuki Mansion.

Takashi's eyes described pure shock and terror.

"J-Ja-Jagger-sama." He stutter nervous, sensing the anger in his captain's voice, the first mate dropped to one and bowed.

"My apologies captain, I wasn't aware that you left your chambers." He said respectfully.

Luffy laid on his back still as a statue with Zoro hovering above him poised to slice the rubber man. The bleeding captain was beyond perplex at how Jagger could be standing at front door. Does that mean he left Naruto for dead and came to finish him and the rest of his crew off too? Whatever the reason, his anger increased just by the sight of the bald captain.

Jagger wore a pissed off face before walking towards Takashi at an intimidating pace. He walked past Robin's sleeping body and spoke. "What have I told you before, Takashi? What have I told you countless times before about the way you deal with your opponents?" He said frustrated.

Takashi was quick to respond. "But I was just about to finish them Jagger-sama I swear." He anxiously replied, keeping his head down.

Before Jagger retorted, he towered Takashi, bent down, grabbed him by his shirt, lifted him high in the air and stared him deep in the eyes. "You toy around with your enemy's far too much Takashi. The strong do not mess around with their prey, they kill their prey!"

Takashi returned eye contact with fear. "My deepest and most sincere apologies Jagger-sama, I, I swear I will never do it again."

"Oh I'm going to make sure of that." Jagger said coldly before his eyes turned yellow and shined brighter than the sun itself.

An immense ache in Takashi chest sent the young first mate into deep unconsciousness. Jagger released his sleeping body and it fell on the marble floor with a thud.

On the floor, Luffy couldn't even begin to interrupt what had occurred before him. What just happened? What happened to Takashi? What did Jagger do? Why did Jagger do it? A thousand questions raced his mind.

Literally, in a blink of an eye, Jagger's huge body shifted to a small, petite blonde looking down onto Takashi's unconscious figure.

"A-Angel?!" Luffy screamed in shock.

Said girl turned to view the injured captain as Zoro snapped out of his deep trance. The green haired swordsman's mentality return was greeted with the sight of his cut up captain underneath a large pool of blood.

"Luffy! What the hell happened to you!?" Zoro questioned with raging emotions. He then noticed the positioning of his arms, his bloodied blades and added the pieces. A massive wave of guilt rushed the first mate.

"Did- did I do that to you?" He asked nervously, though deep down knew the answer.

But much to Zoro's confusion, Luffy was non responsive and his eyes were fixed on something behind him. The older swordsman turned to identify what caught Luffy's attention. His jaw threated to hit the floor at the sight of Angel hovering over a sleeping Takashi.

"Hey what the hell is going on here?" Zoro asked completely bewildered by the development.

"I was just about to ask the exact same thing." Luffy surprised Zoro by responding.

"I did you guys a favour. That's what happened." Angel replied with a solid voice. "Please don't ask me why or say thank you because I really don't deserve it. But if you want to thank someone, thank your friend over there." The blond shifted her sights to the front door.

Standing by the entrance, Usopp's body threated to shake from the horrible state of his captain.

"Ahh! Luffy! What happened to you? Are you alright!?" The long nose man screamed in horror.

Luffy pushed himself to his feet as casually as he could. "Hey Usopp, yeah I'm alright, this is nothing don't worry." He said as convincing as he possible could.

Usopp rushed to his captain's side. "Are you insane?! You've been cut to shreds and you've lost so much blood, how can you even say that you're fine?!"

As Luffy and Usopp bickered about the rubber man's health, Zoro stared at Angel with sceptical eyes. "What did Usopp do to make you turn on your own first mate?"

Angel watched the exchange of friendly words and interactions between Usopp and Luffy before her mind remembered her most recent memories.

_Minutes earlier_

Standing above the carnage that transpired, Angel scanned all the unconscious bodies scattered across Suzuki mansion's front garden. She'd been amongst the bodies by herself for a while now, but the more she watched her old friends, the more difficult it became for her to interpret her own emotions.

Her self-reflection period was put on hold as a panting Usopp ceased his running and stopped by her side to catch his breath.

"Oi… are you alright?" With a heavy breath, Usopp questioned with curiosity and a smidge of worry. Her face was completely blank, emotionless and screamed traumatised. It would have left a bad taste in Usopp's mouth if he left her amongst all these bodies with a face like that.

"Th-these guys were my friends-" Angel replied with no feelings present in her voice.

Usopp can only look at her rather than the mass of bodies that littered on the floor. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she was feeling or thinking right now.

"I should be sad but… they casted me aside like I was nothing to them, like I didn't matter anymore." Angel continued to express her mind. "I treated them like they were my family, but they tossed me away without a second thought, even my best friend didn't want anything to do with me." Angel's eyes could no longer supress a single tear. "How can they do this?"

An inner flame sparked within the sniper, his rage spiked to unmeasurable heights. He had no clue that Angel was rejected by her crew and this new development placed a whole new spin on how he interpreted the current scenes. His blood boiled at how anymore could disregard someone who they once called nakamas so carelessly.

He quickly grabbed her shoulders and spoke passionately. "Listen to me and listen to me good! Anyone who can neglect their friends just like that was never a friend in the first place! I'm sorry that this happened to you, I really am, but you need to understand that these people were never your friends! True friends support one another even when time gets rough, friends will love and respect one another from sunrise to sunset. And most importantly, friends are loyal to each other no matter what!"

Angel's lost all her words from an eye opening revelation and absolute shock.

Usopp fixed his sights to the front door of the mansion where he heard Luffy's screaming voice. He looked at Angel once again. "Did you hear that? That was my friend just now screaming in pain. If he's having trouble in there then that means we're going to need as much help as we can. I hate having to ask you right now but I could really use your help!"

Angel turned her head from uncertainty and avoided eye contact.

Usopp noticed her conflicted face and shook her shoulders a little. "Can't you see that this is the perfect way to get back at everyone who's been pretending to be your friend all this time?! Help us and show who you're to these fake friends, show that you're strong and that you don't need any one of them to be strong!"

The snipers words struck her very soul. So much truth, so much passion, his words ignited a whole new wave of determination and goals for the blond.

She dropped her head low, gently removed Usopp's hands from her shoulders and smiled minutely.

"Leave it to me."

_Present _

"What did Usopp do to make you turn on your own first mate?"

Angel shrugged slightly. "If you really want to know, ask him." She replied lazily. "But if I were you I wouldn't be wasting time with all this talking. If any of your crew is fighting Jagger-sama- ah, I mean, Jagger-san, they're going to need as much help as they can. That is of course if they've lasted this long."

All Straw Hat eyes rounded and thoughts turned to Naruto.

"Usopp, stay here and look after Robin and Luffy. I'm going to give Naruto some help." Zoro declared with authority to the sniper.

"Okay." Usopp replied firmly.

"Hey! What do you mean look after me, I'm going too you know!" Luffy erupted all of a sudden. But an unexpected jolt of pain ran through his rubber body causing him to drop to a knee. He held the left side of his torso to hide his injuries.

But Zoro wasn't blind. "Don't be stupid Luffy, you're in no shape to be fighting anymore and that's on me. I'll apologise to you later but right now you need to stay here and wait for Chopper to fix you up."

"Zoro's right." Usopp added. "You remember what Chopper said back on the ship, if you reopen your wounds you could actually die and you've done just that! You can't risk your life like this!"

The captain ignored their words and gingerly stood on his feet. "Hah, this is nothing. You really think this little injury is going to stop me?" He replied with energy as his crew mates dropped their heads in disappointment.

"Usopp, make sure nothing happens to Robin. Let's go Zoro." Luffy commanded.

The first mate and sniper shook their heads in irritancy. They knew all too well of their captains stubbornness but this was ridiculous. But knowing arguing was useless, the two reluctantly agreed with Luffy's decision.

"Alright fine but don't get yourself killed you hear me?" Zoro told his captain.

Luffy gave the swordsman his signature grin and prepared himself to leave. But before they could mobilize, a loud bursting noise coming from the one of the rooms in the ground floor of the mansion shocked the ears of those in attendance.

"What was that?" Zoro asked out loud. But strangely enough, he could have sworn he could hear the sound of flowing water.

"You better stop wasting your time and help your friend." Angel voiced to Luffy and Zoro.

Agreeing with the busty blond, the two founding Straw Hats nodded to one another before going over to Naruto's side.

_Team Nami _

Sanji, Nami and Brook couldn't keep their eyes off Chopper's monster point and Jagger's golem brutal fist fight. For two and a half minutes, it's been nothing but a true clash of titans. Gigantic punches have been thrown at all directions, gigantic beings have been thrown in all directions. But overall, the street fight like battle was fairly even.

In the heat of battle, monster Chopper blocked another one of the golem's punches with his forearm and responded by a huge right hook to the metallic creatures face.

The clean, ferocious punch forced the metal monster to take a couple of backwards steps. But the unscathed surface of its face caused the reindeer to grind his teeth.

_'I've used too much time, I'll probably return back to my normal body in any second now! Dammit! Why won't this thing break?!' _

In an act of desperate aggression, Chopper withdrew his right arm.

"Take this! Cloven Rose, Palm!"

Choppers powerful arm made a clean hit on the golem's stomach. The immense thrust formed an artificial breeze inside the underground room.

But all living beings quickly lost all their words as they watch the Vinamantium monster take Choppers attack head on. The monster did not move nor did it show signs of damage. It held on to Choppers arm with one of its own to soften to blow. And in a heartbeat, Jagger's golem removed the oversized reindeers arm from his body and closed their distance.

Chopper throat was now choked by the vast constrictive force of the golem's hand. He tried to struggle his way free but Chopper could already feel his body weakening from the monsters insane power.

"Chopper!" "Chopper-san!" Screamed the remaining Straw Hats. Sanji and Brook readied themselves to intervene.

The golem tightened its grip around the doctor's neck as it open its mouth as wide as it could. Choppers face pictured panic knowing that hundreds of sharp senbons is what that follows that action.

The reindeer shut his eyes tightly. _'This is it… I guess I was useless after all.' _

Aiming for his face, the golem launched a rain of black senbons.

Inches away from impact, Choppers body shifted to its original form in a blink of an eye, consequently dodging the life ending needles.

But his safety was momentarily. The loss of his motor skills meant Chopper was now in free fall head first. The golem watched the newly sized falling reindeer intensely. It did not like Chopper eluding its attack one bit.

The metal monster clenched its fist and withdrew its arm to flatten the tiny falling creature. It rocketed its fist at towards Chopper at maximum velocity, but contact was premature by a certain blonds flaming legs.

"Diamble Jambe – Collier Strike!"

Sanji's assault gave a small window of time. Brook sprang into action and speeded towards the falling doctor. His extreme speed made the job simple. Soon enough, Brook was by Nami's side with the immobilised Chopper in his hands.

Knowing his friends were safe, Sanji used his attacking leg to leap of and return to his nakamas.

"Is he okay?" The cook asked in hurried panic.

"I-I'm o-okay." Chopper struggled to speak out. "I-I'm s-sorry guys, I couldn't, beat it."

Sanji chuckled light heartedly. "You was a total badass out there, Chopper. But don't worry about it, you gave it your best shot." Sanji reassured.

Brook interrupted. "I'm happy to see Chopper-san is fine and all but, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT THAT!?"

The enraged golem took a heavy step in the pirate's direction. And another step, and another, and another.

_Team Naruto_

Naruto's shunshin took him centimetres away from his weapon before Jagger intercepted and smashed a Vinamantium foot to his ribs. The blond pirate skidded a couple of feet away from bald captain and his katana.

An instant burning sensation shocked the blonde's rib cage. His bones neared the point of shattering, muscles sore and tight from fatigue and severely chakra exhausted.

Jagger looked down upon the beaten body of Naruto. "I could have used a man like you by my side you know, you would have been the first mate of the strongest and most feared pirate crew on the entire Grand Line if you had only pledged your loyalty to me. But you declined, and now look at you, withering in agony on your hands and knees mere moments away from death. So tell me, do regret your decision?"

Naruto grinded his teeth with bone crushing force. He kept his head low and crumpled a handful of grass in his clenched fists. _'Do it you bastard, I know you want to.' _

Naruto softened his grip and released a slow, cynical chuckle. "Regret? Why would I regret refusing an offer to join a cold, heartless son of a bitch who doesn't give two shits about no one other than himself… even to the people who call him captain?" Naruto spat harshly.

He lifted his head and looked at his opponent dead in the eyes. "So forgive me when I say thanks but no thanks, _Jagger-sama._" The blond added with obvious, hateful sarcasm.

Jagger's anger levels spiked momentarily before quickly regaining his composure.

"Fool, you've still yet to understand what you've given up, Straw Hat. When we find the thing we've been searching for so long, we will obtain limitless power. A power so great that we will transcend into the ultimate beings and restructure this world to the way we see fit."

'_We?' _

The captain placed his hands in his pockets. "And you could have been a part of it by my side, but it wasn't meant to be." Jagger stared at Naruto with hateful eyes. "Any last words?"

"**Don't be stupid Naruto and use my chakra. This guy wouldn't have lasted a minute if you used my chakra from the very start.**" Kurama pushed through the blonds psyche.

_"No! I can beat him with my own power, just you wait!"_ He countered angrily.

Naruto took his eyes away from Jagger and onto his katana by the captain's side, his face lit up with hope and determination. Jagger instantly noticed and smirked.

"You think this thing can save you?" He reached for the blades hilt. "Nothing can save you n-"

Mental blankness. Jagger's body was jolted by a shocking, foreign numbness. His figure instantly froze as his vision was blinded by endless white.

Naruto sprang into action. He shifted his body with sheer will power and channelled the last remaining bit of his chakra into one last jutsu.

"Raikiri!"

His lightning covered hand aimed for a small, receding Vinamantium hole on Jagger's chest that revealed the captain's true skin.

Several seconds passed and Jagger sensed his vision returning. His mind remained overwhelmed and confused by the sudden, alien feeling. Gaining full visual prowess, his eyes widened at the sight of Naruto's extended right arm and long blond hair mere inches away from his face.

Jagger followed his opponents extended arm and involuntarily upchucked blood at the sight of Naruto's lightning fist buried deep within his chest.

Naruto's breath was heavy and unstable.

As his torso bobbed up and down, Naruto raised his head to see Jagger's dying face. Blood ran down the side of his lips like a thin red river.

"How did I know… you were cocky enough… to try to kill me… with my own weapon." Naruto took a deep breath to stabilise his pattern of breathing. Meanwhile, Jagger's Vinamantium layer continued to recede towards the arm that's connected to Naruto's blade.

"My katana is built with a sealing jutsu that drains chakra, and now I guess devil fruit powers from anyone who touches it." Naruto explained victoriously. "You can say it's a type of defence mechanism to make sure that no one can use this blade but me."

_Team Nami _

Shaking in her hells, the leader of team Nami took another backward step with the immovable Chopper in her hands. Sanji and Brook readied themselves to fight but was incredibly hesitant. None of their attacks had shown any signs of damage to the metal monster and by this point, they were completely out of ideas on how to deal with their enemy.

Step by step, the golem made its approach towards the Straw Hats. But the creature ceased its stride as it towered over its targets. It withdrew its giant arm to flatten the pirates with a ruthless punch.

Sanji looked over to the musician. "Brook! Let's smash this bastard down!"

The skeleton hummed in agreement and unsheathed Soul Solid. "Ready when you are Sanji-san!"

The moment the two pirates were ready to attack, the golem's arm ceased to move. Strangely enough, for a couple of uncertain moments, the monsters entire figure failed to budge an inch.

Before the confused pirates could question the bizarreness of the moment, the golem instantly shattered into a million pieces creating rain of falling bits of metal. As those pieces fell, they begun to disintegrate into tiny atoms that mirrored the sight of floating glitter.

Soon enough, the dazzling glitter show ended and reduced the golem into nothingness. Four pirates stared at one another, alone in the huge, empty room with baffled expressions.

_Team Naruto _

"…no one can use this blade but me"

Naruto ripped his lightning fist out of Jagger's chest, the beaten captain's grip on the katana softened and crashed on the garden floor. The victor of the fight looked down upon his hand as the lighting surrounding it and the sounds of chirping birds diminished.

His face formed a look of indifference. _'Raikiri… Kakashi-sensei's assassination jutsu.' _The image of Sasuke using the same technique to bury a whole in his chest flashed in his mind and grimaced at the thought.

His head may have thought one thing, but his heart said another. Conflict between personal memories and what was necessary. Deep down within Naruto's heart he knew Raikiri was necessary. He was dangerously low on chakra and couldn't afford to take any chances, he had to use it to ensure victory.

Naruto took his sight away from his hand to the defeated Jagger. He collected his katana and sheathed it before responding. "I told you that your overconfidence was going to kill you."

With the soft sensation of grass caressing his back, Jagger's feet begun to darken with a murky shade of purple. This new development continued to gradually plague the rest of his body.

"D-don't think y-you've beaten me yet b-boy" Jagger spewed blood with every stutter.

Naruto scrunched his brow. "I haven't? I'm pretty sure I have because I'm not the one on my back with a hole in chest."

The captain chuckled with a splash of liquid red. "Th-that would be true if I was the real Juggernaut Jagger." The older man chuckled once again as the murky shade of purple infected past his pelvis.

"My real body is somewhere safe deep within the New World you fool!" Jagger's chuckling continued as Naruto's eyes expanded impossibly wide.

"When the real me learns of this, he'll be coming for you. Not your crew mates, not your loved ones, you. "The captain looked deep into Naruto's eyes.

"He will pursue you Naruto, and he won't stop. He won't stop until he crushes your skull with his bare hands!" Jagger taunted intensely but honestly.

The purple plague had moved to the captain's arms as well as his entire Torso. The darkening begun to consume his head.

"And he won't stop there, after he kills you, he'll go after your friends, and then your friends' families. He won't stop until anyone who loves the Straw Hat pirates are dead. War is on your door step, Naruto. But you've haven't merely declared war against the Jagger pirates… you have declared against The Chosen Ones."

The purple plague consumed the remaining part of Jagger and turned him into dust in the air.

Naruto's clenched fists neared the point of drawing blood. His entire being was overwhelmed by one realisation.

_'A clone… he was a clone all this time!?' _

Naruto was extracted from his enraged thoughts by the opening of the mansion's back door. He turned to greet the new visitors and suddenly felt a great wave of relief and joy.

"Luffy, Zoro."

"Where are you Jagg-guy!?" Luffy screamed from the top of his lungs aggressively searching for Jagger.

Zoro kept silent with his hands holding the hilts of his sheathed katanas, he analysed the environment in great detail. But all he saw was Naruto in an empty half garden half mining facility with no one else but himself.

Naruto's anger about the truth of Jagger and his nasty threats quickly faded by the sight of his friends. He spotted Luffy's injuries and wondered how he attained those cuts and how he was even standing, but knowing how tough Luffy is, he wasn't all too worried. He walked up to two with a neutral face.

Naruto noticed the absent archaeologist and worried. "Are you guys alright? Where's Robin? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Takashi used his powers to put her asleep but Usopp's looking after her." Zoro replied. "But what happened to you? You look like shit, and where's Jagger?"

Naruto couldn't help form a small smile. "Thanks-"The sarcasm was strong.

"But Jagger's gone-"His seriousness returned. "I just took care of him." He said in a defeated tone.

To say Luffy and Zoro were stunned would be a huge understatement.

"You what!?" Zoro yelled, unsure whether he was impressed or angry that Naruto took all the fun.

Luffy was equally annoyed. "He's gone?! But you said we was going to kick his ass together!" He gave the blond an accusing finger.

Naruto smiled and chuckled awkwardly as a response.

"But how?" Zoro questioned incredible interested.

The blonde's face returned to one of full seriousness. "It doesn't matter right now because I have some bad news, I'll explain it all later when everyone's here and safe"

"What kind of bad news?" Luffy's expression hardened and impatient side took over.

Naruto sighed heavily. "There isn't an easy way to say this but… the real Jagger's still alive… and we've declared war against him and The Chosen Ones?"

"War!?" Luffy and Zoro screamed in unison.

The confused captain stepped up. "But what do you mean that Jagger's still ali-"

A heart stopping moment of pain cut Luffy's sentence short. His mind was astounded by darkness and his body finally succumbed to the consequences of his injuries. His body fell as if someone had turned him off like a light switch.

Naruto and Zoro noticed the sudden change in shock and fright. But the blond sprang into action and caught Luffy before he could fall on his face. Naruto placed the captain on his back, dropped to his knees and hastily removed Luffy's red long sleeve shirt.

The jinchuuriki's eyes widened from all cuts and blood loss Luffy had sustained, but one significantly long and deep slash on Luffy's left side caught his attention.

"Oi Luffy!" Zoro panicked watching the unconscious face of his friend.

"Dammit! I told him to give up on Jagger and wait for Chopper the stupid idiot!"

"He was planning to fight Jagger like this?!" Stunned Naruto hovered his hands above the deepest cut on Luffy's left side.

"He wouldn't listen to me!"

Just as Zoro was about to leave to find Chopper, He saw Naruto's hands emit a strange, green aura. But this energy or light, at first glance was weak, its brightness flickered frequently and it was obviously unstable.

"What are you doing?" Zoro questioned Naruto.

The blond was far too busy concentrating to reply.

_'Focus! I need to heal these wounds before he losses any more blood!' _

The green chakra around his hands continued to flicker as Naruto struggled to force any remaining chakra he had left into his jutsu.

_'Fuck! He's not healing! I've used too much chakra… I guess it's time.' _

In a heartbeat, the green chakra encasing Naruto's hand amplified like gasoline to a dying fire. Zoro's eyes took shapes of plates as the wounds below Naruto's green aura begun to heal at inhuman rates.

A single bead of sweat trickled down the side of blonds face. _'I can't afford to mess this up! Focus on the stitching!'_

Kurama's small, deep chuckle almost broke Naruto's focus. "**Stubborn little brat, so now you want to use my chakra**" The fox joked light-heartedly.

Naruto gritted his teeth from the sudden intrusion. _'This is different, my friend's life's on the line! You know full well I would have used your chakra if I knew I couldn't win against Jagger!'_ Naruto countered. _'Now leave me alone so I can concentrate.' _

For the next several minutes, Zoro was left speechless by witnessing something he believe was close to a miracle. All of Luffy's injuries, no matter how severe had been healed in seconds thanks to Kurama's influence.

Naruto's struggling face softened and he wiped the accumulated sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. Relief was the only emotion running through him as he finished successfully closing all of Luffy's injuries.

The Straw Hat captain slept comfortably with a tiny smile on his face. Zoro on the other hand sighed in relief that the worse seemed to be over. Naruto reached inside his pouch attached to the back of his trousers and pulled out a tiny, round object.

"This should do it."

He opened Luffy's mouth and dropped the small object inside. Luffy's mouth involuntarily swallowed the substance.

"What did you give him just now?" Zoro asked curiously.

Naruto fixed his sights from the sleeping Luffy to Zoro. "A blood pill." He answered.

"Just because I healed his cuts doesn't mean he's safe. If he'd lost any more blood then I'm sure there would have been nothing I could have done. But don't worry, that little pill will restore his red blood cells so he should be okay now." Naruto said with a small reassured smirk.

"With that blood pill and medical ninjutsu, he should be his old self in an hour or two."

A relief Zoro nodded in understanding. The two Straw Hats stood and Zoro carried Luffy on his back.

"This way, we'll leave Luffy to rest with Robin and Usopp so we can find out what's taking that shitty cook so long to free some prisoners." Zoro voiced out and motioned inside the mansion.

"Alright." Naruto followed the swordsman.

Entering the house, a question itch the back of Zoro's head.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"If you could heal people all this time, why didn't you help Chopper yesterday when Luffy was injured by Takumi?" Zoro questioned seriously.

Naruto formed an awkward and guilty smile. "Yeah, about that, leaving Chopper to deal with Luffy's injuries, or anybody else's injuries for that matter is probably for the best." He said with a rough laugh.

Zoro failed to translate his hidden message. "What do you mean for the best? You healed this idiots cuts in minutes not weeks?"

"I only did it because I had to. You see, all jounin level shinobi in my village needs to know basic medical ninjutsu if they want to graduate. But the thing is, medical ninjutsu requires precise, flawless chakra control, something I'm famous for sucking in. I've learnt that no matter how hard I train, my chakra control will never be good enough to be a medic, it's just not my thing. To be honest with you I don't even know how I passed the medical exam." He explained with a guilty giggle.

But after his moment, Naruto's seriousness returned. "Using medical ninjutsu without perfect chakra control… well let's just say you're more likely to kill the person you're trying to save."

Zoro gulped. "Okay I think I get it? So just do me one favour, if I ever need medical attention in the future, take me to Chopper." The swordsman joked light heartedly.

_1 Hour and 30 minutes later _

"Have we found anything yet?" Naruto called out while searching through the piles of documents in Jagger's office.

"No nothing yet." Usopp replied as he inspected every inch of the room.

Slouching lazily on a chair, Luffy groaned deeply. "Why do we have to do this? This is so boring you guys, come on let's do something fun."

A vein popped on Usopp's forehead. "How can you be so relax at a time like this!? We're currently in a war with some unknown group and a pirate who commands over one thousand men! The least you can do is help us out and find something useful so we can know who we're dealing with here!"

Robin pulled out another book from a nearby shelf as Luffy and Usopp continued their bickering. Naruto had explained everything that happened in his fight with Jagger, but after an extensive search in the captain's office, they had yet to find anything related to what Jagger was searching for on the island, or anything about this mysterious group known as The Chosen Ones.

She looked over her shoulder to gaze through the shattered window that viewed the entire back garden. She saw the one hundred and twenty seven captured men all gathered under Chopper's recommendation. As the doctor examined his malnutrition patients, Franky, Brook, Nami and Zoro were busy offering plates of food from Sanji's cooking.

A warm, beautiful smile curled her lips from watching Zoro being unusually helpful. Her mind may have been at peace to see him safe and unharmed, but heart raced pounded like a beating drum merely from the sight of him.

"You're guys are wasting your time, you're not going to find anything about Jagger-san here." A new voice interrupted the Straw Hats search. Luffy stood from his seat and fixed his eyes to a blond girl with a bag of clothes over her shoulder.

"Angel." Luffy called out in a casual tone.

"What do you mean we won't find anything here?" Naruto questioned.

"Jagger-san was always secretive about everything we did. No one ever knew why or what we were searching for over the past year. So I'm pretty sure he wouldn't leave any important information laying around in his office. He was so secretive in fact, my best guess is that even Takashi didn't know that our Jagger-san was a fake." Angel explained. "But he's stuck living out his worst nightmare so he's pretty much useless for you."

Usopp gulped anxiously. "Can't you bring him out of it so we could ask some questions?"

Angel shook her head. "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Nothing can help him escape his nightmare now." Her voice produced small goose bumps on Usopp's arms.

Naruto watched the girl and but could sense the distress and loneliness pouring out of her tough, emotionless words.

"I came up here to say I'm sorry for what I did to you all earlier tonight, I never wanted to do any of it from the start but I was just following orders." Angel hung her head out of guilt and sadness. "Take care of yourselves." She whispered as she turned to leave.

"Angel! Wait up!" Naruto called out and approached the blond.

The busty girl stopped and gave Naruto an uncertain look.

"Where are you planning to go now?" He asked softly.

An obvious fake smile curved her lips. "I don't really know to be honest, wherever the wind takes me I guess?"

But Naruto saw through that smile with ease. "How were you planning to leave the island? Do you have a ship of your own or something?"

Angel's face clenched and she looked away to avoid the question.

"I see." Naruto stated sadly before turning back to look at Luffy.

Something incredibly special happened when the two men made eye contact. No words were spoken, no gestures or hints were used, but despite all that, in that very moment, it was as if Luffy and Naruto shared a single mind.

After regaining consciousness and freeing Jagger's prisoners, Zoro, Luffy and Usopp explained to the entire crew what Angel had done. The Straw Hat's may have not liked her at first, but essentially saving Luffy's and Zoro's lives had earned her the Straw Hats' utmost respect and forgiveness.

Being informed of Angel's distasteful rejection by her old crew mates also had the remaining Straw Hat pirates feel a great amount of sympathy for the girl. Being thrown into your deepest nightmares may be one thing, but being hated and disregarded by people who you thought of as family in one heart breaking moment… no one deserves that.

But out of all the pirates, Naruto felt the greatest sympathy for Angel. From all he knew, they shared certain similarity that he couldn't ignore. She grew up with no one by her side, no one to call friend, no one to call family. And with everything that happened tonight, she now knew what it feels to be an outcast, an outsider, someone who is wanted by no one. Almost like a jinchuuriki.

Fully understanding Naruto's silent request, Luffy replied with his trademark grin to signify his approval.

A big, grateful smile blessed Naruto's lips. He turned to meet the patiently waiting girl.

"Hey I have an idea, since you don't have a ship or any particular place to go, why don't you stay with us for a while? It'll be fun?" Naruto offered with a heart-warming smile.

He seriously considered about asking her to join their crew, but he realised how extremely insensitive that would be considering she had just left her old crew no more than two hours ago. _'Another day maybe?' _

Shocked wouldn't even begin to describe the way Angel was feeling.

"S-s-stay with you guys?" She asked rather sceptically with rosy red cheeks.

Naruto's smile grew. "Yeah? At least let us give you a ride to the next island? Or maybe the one after that? It's the least we could do."

The newly overwhelmed Angel took a glance at each and everyone one of the Straw Hat's smiling faces. Although the room was brimming with positive emotions, Angel could only feel guilt.

The blond girl lowered her head as a result. "After everything I've done… why would you want someone like me on your ship?" She whispered gravely.

Naruto lost his smile and exchanged it with a frown. "Why? Because all of us owe you so much, Angel. If it wasn't for you we would have lost Luffy and Zoro tonight, and for that we couldn't thank you enough." His words were so genuine it caused a spark of happiness within Angel's heart.

"Please don't blame yourself too much, Angel-san. As you said, you were only following orders." Robin thankfully added with her gentle smile.

The one person Angel believe who hated her the most just reassured her? An astonishing development indeed. But truthfully, Robin was thankful. She understood that if Angel hadn't intervened, Zoro would have killed their captain and probably himself due to Takashi's abilities. And for that, she couldn't have been more grateful to her.

Despite their offers, smiles, kind words and even the increasingly growing fire of delight within her heart, Angel remained hesitant. She truly was happy to hear that she could have company of friendly people who wanted her company in return. But deep down, her thoughts were troubled.

All Angel ever wanted growing up were friends, not money, not fame, but people she could rely on and call friends. Living most of life in solitude will do that to a person. She really believed her old nakamas, the people who overlooked her entire being in a split second were those friends she had always dreamed of.

However, after tonight, she realised her dream was nothing but that, a dream.

But now she found herself an opportunity to make new friends to a group of incredibly nice people, people who forgave her even after committing one of the worst acts imaginable against them. She certainly wanted to happily accept their offer, but her heart wasn't so sure if it was ready to trust in others to allow herself to open up yet.

Almost as if he was reading her mind, Naruto sensed the distress and conflict in her face, He approached Angel and placed a hand softly on her shoulder. She looked up to be stunned by a heart melting smile.

"You can trust us Angel, we would never force you to do things that you don't want to do, and we definitely won't make you act like someone you're not. With us, you can be who you really are, you won't need to hide behind that fake mask you've worn all this time." He gave her shoulder a small, reassuring squeeze.

"But most importantly, no matter what, we would never, ever, turn our backs on our friends." Naruto's words penetrated deep within her soul. Those words, those eye opening words caused her emotions to run on rampage.

"So what do you say? Want to be our friend?"

Soon enough, raw emotions overwhelmed Angel to the point she could no longer resist the tears in her eyes from falling. But the funny thing was, she couldn't understand what she was crying from. Was it happiness? Relief? Sorrow? Or a mixture of everything?

The crying girl threw herself at Naruto's chest and wrapped her arms around him as she expressed recent and years of positive and negative emotions. Naruto returned the hug and stroked the top of her head as she continued to sob into his chest. He, like the other Straw Hats in the room, wore a small but heartfelt smile. Continuing to stroke her soft, long blond hair, Naruto whispered gently.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

_1 hour and 30 minutes earlier _

Deep within the Grand Line, a gut wrenching sensation had woke a sleeping Jagger. Abruptly sitting up on his bed with small beads of sweat on his forehead, the captain was consumed by anger.

'_I believe a meeting with Azazel and the rest is necessary… Naruto of the Straw Hat pirates… We'll meet again soon.'_

**AN**/ Hope you guys enjoyed Contact. Next chapter will come late because I have a ton of coursework this month.

Now that I've read some comments, people have been saying Naruto is weak and underpowered. That's cool and all but let me explain why I disagree. In the 3 years Naruto has trained in peace he has mastered, kenjutsu, lightning, wind, water jutsu and some ninpou jutsu, Lee's speed, medical ninjutsu and overall better at taijutsu and learned how to be a completed shinobi. And he hasn't even touched kyuubi mode in a fight yet. Also, Jagger is meant to be someone who can rival the Four Emperors. If Naruto could beat him with ease then where's the fun? where's the challenge and the hype about Jagger's power? Finally, don't forget, this is a story, if there's no risk or struggle in the fights for the characters then you have some pretty boring fights in my opinion. So, if you think from now on Naruto's going to get through the New World without challenging opponents that's going to push him to the edge then you'll be very disappointed.

I've really been wanting to write a Narusaku story for a while now but can never think of a good plot or storyline. If you have an idea for a story but for some reason you can't write yourself and your looking for someone to write it, I'am all ears. But if you do have an idea and willing to share, go to my profile page first because there's a few author demands on what kind of story I would like to write.

I must say that if I decide to write your idea, I will not start it until I finish this story. Straw Hat Naruto is my first priority. I will expand your ideas and create notes on how the story will go. But rest assured, if I adopt your idea, I will write it. It's just a matter of when.

Oh, one final thing. All water jutsu Naruto may use in the future will not weaken Devil Fruit users unless he manipulates sea water only. Even water he creates from chakra or uses any water source that isn't sea water, it will not work on DF users because I've always assume only sea water works right? Just in case people wonder why Naruto doesn't just spam water style jutsu against DF users.


	13. Turning Point

**AN-** This will be the last warning, the last time I updated I posted 2 chapters at once, there are significantly less views on chapter 11 - Contact Part 2- therefore some people may have missed it. Please check that you have read chapter 11 before continuing.

A little lemon scene here, not too hardcore just a tiny reminder that once all relationships are formed, there will be some full lemon scenes.

One and a half week had passed since the battle of Suzuki Mansion. After freeing Jagger's captives and reuniting them with their families, the citizens of Tessa couldn't have been more grateful. Therefore, for the past week and a half, it had been a nonstop party for the Straw Hat pirates.

During this time, the Mugiwara crew also got to know much more about their new friend, Angel. It took the blond a few days and some reassurance to overcome her shyness, but after that, it wasn't long until she showed her new friends her caring, compassionate, relaxed and humorous side. However, there was one part of her personality that shocked the Straw Hat's the most, as Nami had been experiencing most recently. After a week of bonding, although it wasn't official, it was like she was another accepted member of the crew.

In this time, Naruto had also developed and strengthened his relationships with his new pirate family. He'd been a member for over a month now and he had established a unique but sound bond with every one of his crew mates.

To Naruto, he could easily brand Luffy as a brother. Ever since he arrived in this universe, the two males just clicked. He has great respect and admiration for his captain and in his dream in becoming the pirate king. Usopp and Chopper are also like siblings to Naruto. He respected them and their skills in their own field of expertise.

Naruto had developed a strange relationship with Zoro and Sanji. He would sometimes get caught in between their little disputes and join in with their verbal assaults. Though it isn't as intense and frequent as Zoro's and Sanji relationship, Naruto had to admit he somewhat enjoyed their little fights. Franky and Brook were the weird, older brother figures to Naruto. He enjoyed their company and personalities but sometimes find their posing and skull jokes were a little hard to understand.

Being the latest addition to his friends, Naruto thought it would be a while until he fully understood Angel's personality. He was so wrong, it turned out that Angel was far more open and energetic than she had shown herself to be. However, one night Angel was more open than usual, the Straw Hats learned that the reason she was alone all her life was because her parents were murdered by drunken Marines when she was very young. With no other relatives or close friends of the family, Angel had no choice but to live on the streets, scavenge any food she could find and wander aimlessly from one island to the next. That was until she ate a strange looking fruit and met a tall man named Jagger.

In the end, Naruto somehow became a big brother figure and attained a sense of responsibility over Angel, not only because the crew found out she was only eighteen but because he was the one who persuaded her to join.

With Robin, Robin was the big sister Naruto never had. He enjoys her smart, relaxed, mature and sophisticated personality as it served as a great change of pace from hanging around Luffy and Usopp too much. The two would always be seen talking about Naruto's past shinobi experiences and further general knowledge about the world of the pirates.

Then there was Nami, Naruto's relationship with Nami was difficult to explain. Despite strengthening their friendship after Nami had apologised for slapping him, at first, he was completely spell bounded by the girl. Her beauty and mouth-watering body were merely a bonus to her fiery and confident personality that he loved most about her. Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't star struck by the navigator at the beginning of his new life as a pirate, but he promised himself to avoid a romantic relationship with anyone until his feelings over Sakura were over. And with Angel showing him that he still held great desire to love and be loved by Sakura, chasing a significant other was the last thing on the jinchuuriki's mind. Although that did not take away the fact that Nami was one of his closest nakama and he still held a small soft spot for the navigator.

The week and a half of partying had led to the Straw Hats walking back to their ship. The log pose was ready and so were the pirates. Usopp, Luffy and Naruto were walking on a long road towards the harbour with the majority of their nakama a great distance in front.

Naruto's and Usopp's arms hung over the embarrassed captain as they teased Luffy last night's antics.

"Hey Usopp-" Naruto whispered in his teasing voice. "Do you think we should find Luffy's girlfriend and ask her to join the crew?"

Luffy's face reddened even further from embarrassment and frustration.

"That's a great idea, come on let's turn back and find _Luffy's girlfriend_. I'm sure that would make you happy wouldn't it buddy?" Usopp's smirked at his mortified friend.

"Come on guys enough already." Luffy pushed in humiliation. "She's not my girlfriend alright, we drank, we talked and almost kissed, that's it."

Just as Naruto and Usopp were about to ask why he didn't kiss the dark haired girl who he was obviously into the whole night, Nami's voice rang through their ears.

"Naruto, Luffy, Usopp! Wait for us!"

The trio stopped and spun to view the voice. Strangely, Nami, in a tucked white shirt with rolled up sleeves, unbuttoned till her belly button, red bikini bra and a red and black checkered skirt , was walking with another beautiful girl with a pink belly top that showed too much cleavage, white short shorts, strapped heels and with fiery long hair. Both ladies carried several bags of shopping in each hand.

"Thanks for waiting up you guys." Nami smiled beautifully to the three males.

"No problem Nami, who's your friend?" Luffy asked genuinely curious. Likewise, Usopp questioned the identity of the new girl.

"Huh?" Nami was taken aback. "Luffy you baka, can't you tell? It's Angel?"

All eyes focused on the girl with red hair. Luffy and Usopp were taken by surprise at her new look while Naruto smiled passively. He knew it was Angel a while ago from the small beauty spot on the bottom right side of her mouth and green eyes that reminded him so much of Sakura.

"Sugoi! Angel is that really you?" Luffy completed highly.

"Your hair! It looks so different, it's great!" Usopp added.

Angel smiled happily but blushed deeply. "T-thanks you guys, I was really nervous about what everyone would think, I'm glad you like it."

Naruto's smile brightened. "It really suits you Angel." Causing her blushed to deepen. "Why did you change it in the first place? Sanji and I are going to miss our fellow blond." He teased happily.

"I'm sure you two will be fine." She waved with a smile. "I did this because I wanted to do something that signified a new chapter in my life." Angel looked at Nami with admiring eyes. "I was unsure of the idea at first, it was Nami-chan who gave me the courage to go through with it."

Nami smiled to the newly red head. "And afterwards we did a little shopping-" Nami added.

The males flinched at the word shopping.

"We found so many cute outfits and the shop keepers gave them to us for free! Can you believe how nice everyone in this island are?" Nami's beaming smile widened.

Meanwhile, Luffy, Usopp and Naruto remained in a haunted state from remembering their last shopping trip with Nami.

"What do you think Naruto? Do you like it?" Nami voiced playfully with her arms behind her back to show of her outfit.

Naruto was brought out of his stupor from hearing his name being called and his eyes were instantly directed to Nami. Her angelic face looked beautiful as ever and he could swear his boxers became a little tighter from gazing on the curves of her easily viewable cleavage and sexy long legs. Pretending to judge her clothes and not be caught admiring her assets was a difficult task even for the jounin.

With blushing cheeks, Naruto looked away at a random direction and mentally cursed Nami for dressing too provocatively.

"Y-yeah I like it, i-it looks great on you Nami." He stuttered nervously.

Nami smiled in return. "Thanks."

However, she mentally sighed._ 'He's blushing, but that wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for. Looks like I have to work a little harder to gain his attention.' _

Meanwhile, Angel's eyes turned into love hearts and hugged Nami tightly. She rubbed their cheeks together and spoke lovingly.

"Of course it looks good on your Nami-chan, anything will look good on your sexy body! Your big boobs, long creamy legs, flawless figure, those teasing love handles and your cute bum! Kyaa! It's all too much! I wish I could be your girlfriend so I could keep you all to myself, I would dress you up in cute little outfits all day and we would have so much fun, of course I would prefer it if you didn't have any clothes on but that's okay, we can take it slow if you want-"

Despite her moving cheeks, Nami smirked awkwardly as she tried to lean away and escape Angel's loving arms.

The three boys could only smile in awkward happiness and stare in amusement. They'd seen this for a week straight now but it never failed to blow their minds away.

"Can you believe how close those two have gotten in less than two weeks?" Usopp quizzed as Angel continued her loving speech in the background.

"Nope. I can't believe I'm saying this but she's worse than Sanji." Luffy added.

Naruto kept his awkward smile. "Who could have guessed she played for the other team. She really was putting up an act all this time."

Somehow enduring Angel's embrace, Nami grabbed Naruto's attention with her eyes and silently mouthed. _"Help me!" _

Naruto grew a devious smile and shook his head. "Come on guys let's give the two love birds some time on their own."

The two males agreed and turned to make their way back to their ship.

Nami's face inflamed from frustration. "I hate you Naruto! I'm fining you for 5 thousand beli for this!"

Said blond raised a goodbye wave to the angered navigator.

_ 1 Hour Later _

"Nami, is everything ready?" Luffy questioned enthusiastically.

"Yes captain, food and supplies are stocked and everyone's present and account for!"

Luffy punched the air with enthusiasm. "Alright then! To the next island!"

The sails of the Thousand Sunny dropped and the crew marched towards the back of the ship. They waved to the gathered citizens of Tessa who came to express their gratitude for one last time.

_A few hours later_

Ending her conversation with Sanji and stepping out the kitchen, Nami looked at the sight below and felt utter bliss. Naruto, Angel, Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper sat peacefully fishing on the side of the ship. Nearby, Brook was helping Franky build some sort of device that Nami wasn't totally interested in, Zoro was catching some sleep with one of his regular day time naps and Robin, sitting on the wooden circular seats beneath the mast, had her nose in some book as always.

A normal, everyday, mundane scene it may be but Nami cherished these moments. It's when she felt most safe and secure. It was home.

She looked up into the clear blue sky.

_'Temperature seems fine, air pressure is normal, no signs of abnormalities… we should be fine for a while.' _

She looked back down to see Naruto standing from his seat and handing his rod to Angel. It appeared he was leaving because the fishing group seemed to be protesting about his sudden action. Naruto gave them a small smile before shaking his head and headed to the stair towards the kitchen.

Naruto also gave Robin, Brook and Franky a small smile and wave.

But as Nami watched him walk towards her, she could see that little smile on his face was obviously forced. She couldn't tell how she knew, she just did. Picking up on small things like these are just one of many perks of spending every minute of every day with the same group of people. She loved his big genuine smiles and this current one just didn't have the same edge to it.

Naruto gave her the equal fake smile and a wave before entering the kitchen.

Truthfully speaking, this wasn't the first time Nami had caught Naruto acting strange. After defeating Jagger, despite all the fun they've had celebrating their victory, Naruto had been spacing out quite frequently. Whether be in a bar, restaurant or simply walking from one place to another, he had been secluding himself in his own little bubble of thoughts until someone snapped him out of it.

it wasn't just the momentary period of isolation that bothered Nami, Naruto was much quieter than usual and he'd been training much less often.

He was consumed in his own mind, that part was clear as the sky above Nami's head. But what could he be so worried about that he couldn't share it with his crew mates?

Nami remembered the emotional conversation between Naruto and the pink haired girl he called Sakura.

_'Could Naruto be thinking about her? He said something about confessing to her before so… was he ever in love with her in the past? Or… still in love with her?' _

Nami shook her head violently to remove the thoughts in her head and to prevent overthinking the situation.

In an attempt to forget the past, there was an unspoken agreement between the Straw Hats to avoid sharing their nightmare experiences with one another. Could this be the reason behind Naruto's recent peculiar behaviours? Nami had to find out, she couldn't stand seeing his fake smiles anymore.

She took a big breath to solidify her resolve before heading to her room then searching for Naruto.

_Aquarium _

Sitting silently on his own watching all types of fish swim by with one arm hung over the long sofa, a leg semi crossed over the other, Naruto was once again consumed by his thoughts. Disarray wouldn't even begin to illustrate his frame of mind for the past week and a half.

Since his encounters with Jagger, day and night, Naruto had been playing the memories of every minor detail of their fight. Every move, every jutsu, every single thing that happened had plagued his mind. But the more he thought about it, the more chaotic his mind became.

_'I should have lasted much longer in that fight, there's no way I could have been tired from that much chakra. And even all my jutsu seemed weaker than usual too?' _

The troubled Naruto pushed a little deeper in his psyche.

_'Hey Kurama, is there something wrong with me?'_

The fox scrunched his brow. '**Wrong? I'm not following you? You're in top physical health are you not?'**

_'Then why do I feel a little different? It feels like I'm only running on eighty five percent of my strength?' _Naruto questioned worryingly concerned.

**_'So you lost fifteen percent of what exactly?' _**

_ 'Of everything, taijutsu, ninjutsu, speed, stamina, everything. I know my body better than anyone and I can tell I'm not as strong as I was back in Konoha? I should have lasted a little longer and been able to use one or two more jutsu before I ran out of chakra in that fight?' _

Kurama hummed in interest_ '__**I have to admit I was a little surprised to see you almost getting your ass handed to you by that pirate but, from what I can tell there's nothing wrong with your body. Are you sure this isn't one of your paranoid moments that your big breasted Hokage warned you about?' **_

Naruto's anger spiked**_. '_**_Shut it fur ball! If you were me how would you have beaten an almost indestructible opponent without rasenshuriken, bijuu bomb and none of your elemental jutsu did any damage?' _

_'__**Used the chakra of the demon fox inside of me, isn't that obvious?' **_

Frustrated Naruto pointed at the fox. _'Like I've tod you a million times, unless I know I can't take care of something myself, I don't need you to fight my battles for me anymore! I can't be relying on you all my life, Kurama. I'm strong enough to take care of myself and that's that.' _

The demon playfully rolled his eyes and stayed silent as Naruto's anger simmered. _'Do you really think I'm just being paranoid because of my… condition?'_ He asked slightly concerned.

Kurama looked back down to his partner. '**Possibly?** **Isn't that one of the possible symptoms that Tsunade told you about? She said your constant need to improve yourself comes from your over alertness and false believes of weakness, so it is possible you're having an episode where you're thinking you're not strong enough. If not that perhaps your expectations for yourself were too high?' **

Naruto frowned in questioning.

Kurama sighed deeply.** 'This was the first time in three years you've face someone who pushed you to your limits right? **

The blond nodded.

**'Maybe with all the training you've done, you didn't expect a single pirate could be such a challenge? You need to be careful Naruto, people in this world may not be shinobi but that doesn't mean they hold no threat to us.' **

**_'_**_No I know that already, the thing that's bothering me most is this unshakable feeling that I'm not at full strength?' _

**'Well you may not be totally paranoid there, you're not training as much as you did in Konoha and when you're travelling on the sea as you are now, you're only training in the mornings and nights when the ship is stationary.'**

Naruto shrugged an unconvinced shrug**. ****_'_**_I guess you could be right? I have been slacking recently and back home I used to train all day long.'_

The fox's eyes narrowed.** 'Don't place all the blame on your living circumstances kit, there's been plenty of opportunities for you to train in the past week but instead you decided it would be better to sulk in your own little pity party.' **

Naruto's cheeks developed a layer of red from anger and embarrassment. _'I'm not sulking in my own pity party, stupid fox.'_

Kurama huffed loudly. **'Yeah right, then how come whenever you're not analysing your fight the only other thing you can think about is Sakura? If you want to return to full strength then I suggest you stop thinking about the Haruno girl and do some training.'**

Kurama paused to see his partner's thoughtful face and softened his tone.** 'You got to move on Naruto, she made her choice and like you said before, you have to respect that.' **

Naruto controlled his emotions before responding.

_'How can I stop thinking about her and move on? You heard everything my subconscious had to say.'_

The memories of the fake Sakura's words rang in Naruto's head.

_~You still fear that I will never accept your love even after I rejected your feelings~_

_~You fear that your unconditional love for me will never be requited.~_

_~let me tell you a secret Naruto, your feelings for me will never change, and they never will~_

Naruto left his mind frame and returned to the room. He looked at his hand and wondered about all his troubles. His trail of thought was snapped by the opening of the aquarium door. He gave a quick glance at the approaching visitor.

"Oh hey Nami." He voiced lazily then continued fish watching. His glance was so fast he failed to notice the neatly folded piece of orange and black clothing in her hand.

The navigator forced a tiny smile and sat down next to Naruto.

"Here." She offered the clothing and placed it in the space between them.

Thoughtful Naruto looked back down to see his folded orange and black jacket he had on the very first day he met the Straw Hats. He was a little surprised to see the jacket not because he was finally reunited with it but the fact he'd been so busy that he forgot he lost it.

"I found it after you went unconscious on the very first day we met. It was pretty torn up at first but I just finished stitching it back together. Sorry it took a while to give it back to you but sewing isn't exactly my specialty." Nami somewhat chuckled.

Naruto failed to express emotions. "Thanks Nami, you didn't have to do that for me you know. But I am grateful, really." He looked away once again to view the fishes.

Nami could tell he was genuinely appreciative from his voice. But she never expected him to be so unresponsive and it worried her. She looked into his neutral face and questioned.

_'I wonder what's on his mind right now to make him like this.' _

As they sat silently, Nami searched her mind on how to approach the distressed blond. Before she could say anything, Naruto interrupted.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Miss Navigator?" He asked kindly.

"Wh- N-no I just came to check to see if you're okay?" A surprised Nami replied.

Naruto gave her a teasing look and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Now look who's checking up on who?"

Nami blushed from anger as she remembered their little argument in Tessa. Although she was happy to see that they'd reached a point where they could make fun about it.

"Baka, I told you before, I didn't mean to get angry at you back then, I was just having a-"

"Bad day, I know, I remember." Naruto finished for her and replaced his teasing smirk with his fake smile.

Blushing Nami looked down to her hands. "Y-yeah."

Silence enveloped the room as Naruto returned to fish watch.

"So… are you okay?" Nami asked carefully.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto said lazily, devoid of emotions.

"You can tell me if something's bothering you, you know. If you need someone to talk to I'm here to listen."

Naruto flinched but luckily Nami didn't notice. "What are you talking about, nothing's bothering me."

Like a light switch, frustration begun to build within Nami, her hands clenched before replying. "You're doing it again." Her voice was quiet but solid.

The change of tone caught Naruto's attention. "Huh?"

"You're not being honest with your feelings." She said coldly, remembering the first night she entered his room over a month ago.

"You may have the others fooled Naruto but not me. It's obvious that something's been on your mind recently and instead of sharing your worries with us, you've isolated yourself and your thoughts to the point that it's killing you inside, and for what? To prevent us from the burden of your problems?"

Naruto looked away.

"Naruto, you need to understand that whatever's important to you is important to us as well. So whatever may be worrying you now or in the future, tell us so you don't have to face it on your own, that's the meaning of being nakamas."

The blond took a moment to reflect on his recent actions and didn't like what he was saw. Nami was right, he was isolating himself and his worries to the point that if he didn't express his feelings his mind would have imploded. He also felt guilty for trying to handle everything himself and which only lead to Nami worrying about him.

Accepting her words, Naruto formed a small smirk.

"All our lives, shinobi are trained to hide and supress our emotions towards our enemies, but I guess all that training is useless against you, huh Nami."

A shade of red spread her cheeks and a rush of relieve passed her system from hearing his relaxed, teasing tone.

An equal sized smirk curved Nami's mouth. "Well if someone like me could read your emotions so easily then maybe you were a terrible shinobi." She teased back.

Naruto chuckled and leaned back on the sofa. "Maybe you're right?" He ended the exchange of banter.

Silenced developed and the seriousness returned.

"I'm sorry for making you worry about me Nami." Naruto whispered gently.

The girl looked down on to her hands. "Its fine, I just don't like seeing you so down that's all."

Naruto paused and took a long, deep breath. "So, what's been bothering me recently?" He questioned out loud to himself. "I don't even know where to begin?"

Nami tensed as she prepared herself.

"Well… lets see, I single handedly started a war, my body's been feeling a little weird and I can't get Sakura of my hea-" Wide eyed Naruto abruptly paused and froze on his seat.

_'Shit! I can't believe I accidently said Sakura's name. I hope Nami didn't hear that.' _Naruto thought in dread. He cursed himself for speaking about the one thing that was most personal to him and never wanted to talk about to anyone.

Meanwhile, a jolt of anxiety coursed through Nami.

"S-Sakura? Was she your friend who Angel turned into?" She asked boldly, careful to avoid the tone of over curiosity or jealousy.

Naruto unfroze himself and sighed, out of everything he said Nami had to have focused on Sakura, but it's too late, he couldn't avoid the subject now or else it will look more suspicious. Truthfully, Naruto needed to express his thoughts to someone, he was going absolutely crazy from storing it all in his head. However, the last person he wanted to express himself about Sakura to, was none other than the one who asked him first. Nami.

Having no choice in the matter, Naruto reluctantly nodded. "Y-yeah, she was."

His voice was coated with sadness and pain, something Nami easily recognised.

Sakura's face flashed in the navigators head.

"She's beautiful." Nami whispered honestly. Her head sank low and she remained silent to grant Naruto the lead.

He shifted his stoic eyes to the fish tank. "She is." His voice remained layered with sadness.

"But that's not for me to say, she loves Sasuke, he's the one that's supposed to tell her she's beautiful."

His mind traced back to his conversation with the fake Sakura as returned a look of confusion.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Oh right, you probably don't have a single clue what I'm saying do you?"

Nami returned a small smile and lightly shook her head in agreement.

"My bad." Naruto's smile diminished and his seriousness resumed.

"Do you remember the first time you came into my room? The night I told you about my friends, my life, heritage and teammates-"Naruto paused at the final word.

"Yes, I remember."

"Do you remember asking me the names of my teammates?"

Nami hummed in confirmation. "You changed the subject as soon as I asked, I thought I hit a sensitive topic so I forgot it and never thought about it since."

Naruto paused once again to meet Nami's eyes. "Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno."

Taking the girl's quietness as a sign to continue, Naruto looked up to the ceiling. "You're going to need to know a little bit about my teammates if you want understand a word about what's bothering me." He sighed unwillingly. He really did not want this conversation with Nami but her sudden interest in the topic was essentially forcing him to. However deep down he was slightly grateful, he needed some form of release otherwise he would have driven himself insane.

_Main Deck _

Peacefully sitting while reading her book, listening to the energetic voices of her nakamas in the background, feeling and smelling the gentle ocean sea breeze, Robin lowers her book ever so slightly to peek at the sleeping swordsman's to her side.

An embarrassed smile curved her full lips.

That smile however was short lived as a recent memory flashed in her mind.

_FLASHBACK _

It was the first of many nights in Tesa Island celebrating the Straw Hats victory over the Jagger pirates. Located in one of the islands finest bars, the nonstop party had reached its peak, the music was buzzing, drinks were flowing, and pirates and citizens alike were dancing like hyperactive children.

The intoxicated Robin leaned her back on the bar as she stood next to her best friend Nami who was busy ordering the next set of rounds, the archaeologist adjusted her eye sights to the laughing green haired man sitting around a table filled with their crew mates.

She instinctively bit her bottom lip as her body temperature and a needing between her legs begun to intensify.

She spotted Zoro taking another swig of his drink, but someone on the table must have told a funny joke because he choked and spat some of his drink on his shirt mid-gulp.

The entire table cheered and laughed at the swordsman. Zoro laughed along and stood from his seat and headed for the toilets at the back of the room to dry his shirt.

Believing an opportunity needed to be seized, Robin leaned over to Nami's side. "I'm going to the restroom, I'll be back in a minute."

Nami hummed happily and nodded. "Okay, but don't be too long because I won't be able to carry all these glasses by myself."

Robin developed a devious smirk. "Oh don't worry, it'll only be a _quickie_"

Drunk, shirtless and waving his shirt up and down to dry the piece of clothing, Zoro was forced to stop as he heard the sound of opening doors.

He turned to see who entered and to explain his current lack of cover. But discovering who entered, Zoro's jaw threated to drop and his words caught on the back of his throat.

"Oh? Half naked already I see, you weren't expecting me to meet you here were you?" Robin purred seductively, leaning on the doorframe with her arms crosses, wearing a tight black dress, black garter belt, knee high socks and a conniving smile.

"R-r-robin, w-what are you doing here?" Zoro took several steps back and scanned the area. "Wait a second, don't tell me I'm in the girl's bathroom?" His cheeks reddened from embarrassment.

Robin shook her head and slowly approached the shirtless man. "Nope, don't be mistaken Zoro-san, you're in the males restroom." She purposely swayed her hips as her words oozed with lust.

In his intoxicated state, Zoro gulped nervously. With every step she took closer, the harder it was to keep his lone eye away from her mouth-watering figure.

Attempting to regain his composure, Zoro straightened up and spoke semi seriously. "Alright then, if I'm in the right place then what are you doing here?"

Robin maintained her sexy approach, Zoro took another step back but only to feel the marble walls on his back.

She stepped forward and pressed her body, especially her large soft breasts on his chest. She interlocked their legs while her hands rubbed from his naked collar bone to his broad shoulders. She then looked up to see him with determined eyes.

"I'm here to do what we always do, Zoro-san" Her soft but eager voice and irresistible body was pushing Zoro to the edge.

The swordsman remained uneasy. "What? Here? Now?"

"Yes here and now." She pressed harder, in more ways than one. A small smirk formed on Robin's lips as she felt a very large and very hard bulge pressing below her stomach.

"Are you crazy? What if someone walks in and sees us? What if-"

Before Zoro could protest any further, Robin shifted her hands to the back of his head and smashed their lips together. The unexpected and hungry kiss caused Zoro's eye to widen and his hands frozen still as his lips slowly returned the kiss.

Allowing his inhibitions to slip for a hot, steamy, momentary moment, Zoro released all his suppressed physical needs by aggressively sliding his tongue in Robin's mouth which, judging from her moans, she kindly accepts. Their wet and eager tongues danced perfectly around one another as their hands begun to grope their partner's physique. Robin could feel her thong soaking from her juices just by the touch of his shirtless, muscular body. She started with his chest, moved down to his rock hard abs and stopped at his waist. Likewise, Zoro's bulge continued to twitch in anticipation, his hands roamed from her lower back to her addictive round ass.

Giving her behind a tight squeeze, Zoro and Robin broke their kiss to refill air in their lungs. They stared into each other's needing eyes and fatigued breaths. Their hearts pounded harder than ever they've ever experience before, the thrill, the chances of being caught, it only intensified their lust.

Robin leaned in so their lips were inches away. "I don't care if someone walks in, it's not going to stop me from taking what I want."

Zoro paused and blinked for a second. He analysed what her sentence meant, was she hinting by saying she doesn't care if they were spotted being intimate that she wouldn't mind something more than their current relationship? In the end, he opted to think it was the alcohol talking.

They both leaned in at the same time to continue their kiss, Zoro's hand maintained massaging her ass while Robin was now on the offensive, and she pushed her tongue inside Zoro's mouth to lead the way. The fire of desire burning in Robin was reaching unbearable levels, she wanted him inside her and she wanted it now.

One of her hands swayed away from his hips and clenched a fistful of the bulge poking her stomach.

Zoro withdrew his tongue and grunted deeply at the sudden attention to his cock.

"And this is what I want-" Robin whispered, stroking his throbbing piece at teasing pace.

"You have no idea how much I want your cock in my mouth, Zoro-san. Sometimes it's the only thing I can think about, stroking its long shaft while I suck the tip, pushing it down my throat and gag while I play with myself."

Zoro's grip on her ass tightened as another groan escapes his lips. He'd always loved this drunken, animalistic, instinctual, horny side of Robin, so it went without saying, the urge to bend her over and take her was quickly consuming him.

The long, thick meat in her hand twitched again under her ministration, her rubbing hands picked up the pace and seeing her teasing have so much effect on him brought a sense of self pride.

"After I'm done sucking your dick, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to lay you down and slide this thing deep inside my wet little pussy. I want to feel every inch of your cock caressing up and down me, I want you to hit all my spots and reach in the deepest parts of this tight soaking wet pussy. I'm going to ride you nice and slow until you can't handle it anymore and the only thing you want to do is shoot your hot, thick, delicious cum all over me, that's what you want too right Zoro-san?"

Zoro continued to fight the urge to take her as he stared at her evil smirk. With her lips a hair away from his, all he wanted to do was kiss those full red lips of hers and make hungry but passionate love. In the end, his sense of ethics took over and he withdrew his hands to grab her arms.

Shocked Robin raised an eyebrow from feeling Zoro gently push her away.

"Robin, we can't do this." His voice was solid, obviously reluctant.

"And why not?" She whispered seductively and attempts to close their distance.

Zoro held his grip to maintain distance. "Because… we just can't okay. Not here, not now."

Robin smirked and slowly pulled on the helm of her dress to expose more of her legs. "Are you saying you don't want me?" She teased seductively.

One look of her smooth thighs caused Zoro to raise his voice by a decimal. "Robin stop!"

Shocked, Robin did what she was told.

"It's not that I don't want you have sex with you, trust me, there's nothing more I wanna do than… Argh! I can't believe I'm actually saying no to this… we just can't."

She paused passively, anticipating a reason for his unusual behaviour.

"I've been thinking, you know everything you said about what our relationship is and what we mean to each other, I think we need to give one another some space and time to think about that. What we do, what we've been doing, it's… you know, it's amazing. But this thing could jeopardise our friendship if we're not careful."

"Zoro-san, I'm practically throwing myself at you, I think we both know what I want."

The swordsman's eye hardened. "Robin, you're drunk, I'm drunk, neither of us are thinking straight. The last time we spoke you said you were unsure how you felt about me right? So how can I trust anything you're saying now?"

Robin sadly looked away knowing he had a valid point.

"We need to give each other some time to think alright?" Zoro released his grip on her arms. "I'm not exactly sure how I feel towards you either. I don't know if it's only physical or if it's something more? Regardless, it wouldn't be right to do anything else until we know exactly what we want from each other."

Robin crossed her arms and nodded in agreement. "You're right, you're absolutely right. We shouldn't be doing this, what was I thinking, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Zoro shook his head. "It's alright, it's not like I stopped it when I should either."

The two shared an embarrassed smile and chuckle.

"Well-" Robin fixed her dress and hair. "I think its best I leave, being caught like this isn't exactly a situation we can get out of with a simple excuse."

Zoro grabbed and wore his shirt. "Damn right, I think we pushed our luck enough for one day."

Robin smiled and turn to make her leave. Was she mortified? Yes, but was she smiling? Yes.

She was actually relieved that Zoro was a gentleman and prevented himself from taking advantage of the situation. If she had done what she originally planned, it would have been that much more complicated to do what Zoro and she have agreed to do, think about what they truly mean to one another, find out what their current relationship is and what do they want their relationship to be like in the future.

Seeing Robin leave the room, Zoro sighed in relief, their secret was unharmed but this episode was too close for comfort.

He looked down to thing causing the tightness in his trousers with self -disappointment. _'Great, now I'm stuck with this thing. Did I really just pass up on some great sex… I could be the biggest idiot in the world.' _

END OF FLASHBACK

As Robin returned to her reading, Zoro's single eye creaked open to view the beautiful archaeologist. For several moments, he just observed every minor aspect of her being. The way she sat, the way her hair swayed in the wind, the way she held a book, the way she licked her thumb before turning a page, how deeply fascinated and absorbed she was by reading a book.

He then thought about who she was. Her personality, her history, her relationship with the other crew members and eventually his own relationship with her.

Even after all that, he had yet to decipher the code to his true feelings towards the raven haired beauty.

_Aquarium_

For an uncertain amount of time, Nami listened and she listened well about Naruto and his relationships with his teammates.

Firstly, he described a grey haired older male who he called sensei, Kakashi Hatake. A student of his father, Naruto's first jounin teacher, comrade in arms and a very close friend. Naruto explained how Kakashi was an erotic novel loving, unpunctual person but undeniably one of the best shinobi he had ever met and Nami couldn't help but smile at how compassionate Naruto was as he spoke about him.

His tone of voice and body language experienced a staggering shift of mood when he spoke of the other male in his team named Sasuke Uchiha. It was clear from his conflicted expression that Naruto had a complicated history and relationship with this Sasuke person, but Nami could never have imagined how truly complicated it was. Naruto started by explained how Sasuke and he never met eye to eye at first contact and it took time, extensive missions and a couple of life and death fights for the two to finally get along.

Nami's history lesson lead to Naruto explaining Sasuke's tragic past, the Uchiha massacre, his reasons for betraying the Leaf village, Naruto's own training and eventually their final fight that persuaded Sasuke to come home.

As she listened intensively, Nami began to create a better picture of who Naruto was as a shinobi by connecting the dots between the stories he first told and the stories he's currently sharing.

After his tales of Sasuke, Naruto's mood, composure, body language, everything, changed in an instant. The transition of stories about Sasuke to Sakura was a difficult one and Naruto took several moments of ambiguous silence. In this time, Nami said nothing, she waited patiently as she watched Naruto's thoughtful expression.

"The girl you saw, the one Angel turned into. Her name is Sakura Haruno." Naruto started emotionally. "She's the smartest, strongest, caring, extremely hot headed kunoichi with the smallest temper I've ever known."

He purposely avoided eye contact with Nami. "And I've been in love with her ever since I was twelve years old."

Nami's eyes rounded slightly. She sat quietly waiting for Naruto to continue as her worries and predictions about his troubles slowly unfolded.

"The thing is, she has never felt the same way about me, she has always been in love with Sasuke. Ever since our first days in the academy it's always been about Sasuke. Even with all the time we spent together without the bastard and having eventually grown close, even with all the training I did with Jiraiya-shishou in order to get stronger and fulfil my promise to her of bringing him back to the village, she has never seen me in the same way she sees him." Naruto paused to control his emotions.

"I still remember the day Sasuke finally came back home to us, to the Leaf, to team seven. Throughout that entire day Sakura had this smile on her face that she couldn't get rid of. I didn't blame her I mean, it was that day me and her had been waiting and training for years, Sasuke was finally home. But that smile, her smile, it wasn't for me. In fact, throughout that day it was as if I was invisible to her."

Nami looked down to her hands and used the bangs of her head to cover her face as Naruto continued.

"After all the political crap and punishments were out the way, Sakura and I would spend all our time with Sasuke to help him rebuild his life within the village, and during that time, I truly couldn't have been any happier. We were all together again, we spent time, we ate, we relaxed, joked, argued, but most of all we had fun, it was everything I ever wanted since Sasuke left. It even got to the point that he and I would no longer annoy each other and treated the other as the brother we never had. The best part of all this bonding was that Sakura was there. For the last three years, she and I had gotten closer than we've ever been and I couldn't help this feeling that she was finally seeing me differently."

Naruto chuckled a single sad chuckle. "I soon realised all of that optimism was nothing but wishful thinking."

Nami lifted her head and broke her silence. "Wishful thinking?" She nervously asked.

Naruto twitched, he couldn't believe how relaxed and how easily he can tell Nami anything, but knowing he shared a little too much, the male quickly stood from his seat to leave the room. "You know what, um, I um, I actually remember I promised Robin to talk about-"

Nami grabbed his wrist to cut his sentence short.

The caring look she gave him was enough to silence the blond and his urge to leave slowly simmered thanks to her angelic face. Naruto understood and he understood well, he returned to his seat to accept her quiet request.

He leaned back on the sofa, untied his headband, placed said headgear on the top of his folded jacket and sighed deeply.

"The day I came here was also the day I confessed my love to her." His voice was low, reluctant and oozed with sadness as Nami's eyes expanded.

"Before the war started I would always ask Sakura on dates on nearly a weekly basis, but it was never anything serious, I knew she would say no and she always did, that never bothered me because it's not like it meant anything. But the day I came here, I finally confessed to her, and I promised myself that no matter what her answer was, I would accept it. But as you can probably guess, she turned me down and I ended up breaking that promise. I was so caught up in my own emotions that I fucked up on a mission that I asked for." He explained grimly.

"Thanks to baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and I were ordered to investigate something strange outside the village. That's when I saw the dimension window. It all happened so fast that I can't remember it all too clearly. But what I do know was I let my feelings get the better of me, I acted like an idiot and as a result, I ended up here… not too bad though I supposed, it could be worse right?"

He gave Nami a cheeky shrug and smile.

Nami returned a small smile but her happiness was short lived and the seriousness of the conversation resumed.

"It may be just me but it seems that you were jealous of your friend Sasuke?" Nami's voice was neutral, no sense of insult or jealousy present.

"I was." Naruto replied bluntly. His quick response and honesty surprised the navigator.

"I probably still am? I don't know… I just don't understand what she saw in him in the first place? He has never shown any interest towards her, never cared for her the way I did, he was never there for her when she was at her lowest but she even with all that… she still loves him. What does he have that I don't?" Naruto stayed silent in his own small reflection bubble.

Next to him, Nami could only feel sympathy for the emotionally torn blond.

"Hey, Naruto, don't start comparing yourself to others okay? A girl's heart is far more complicated than you'll ever know, I mean, we say we know what we want in a guy but really we don't have the slightest clue. We constantly change our minds and when we finally do know what we want it's usually already too late. And sometimes, just sometimes, we overlook the guy who was always there for us, the guy who would treat us right and who we were meant to be with… even when that person was sitting right next to us all along."

Naruto looked at the Nami with mixed, uninterpretable emotions. The silence in the air was tense, then, Nami bravely initiated eye contact.

"Do you still love her?"

Naruto froze.

His mind blanked from the sudden unexpected question and Nami's unreadable eyes were too much for him to handle, he looked to the floor before replying.

"I- I don't know." He replied honestly.

"I want to respect her decision and I do want to move on but… you heard everything Angel had to say. Apparently deep down I do still love her."

He paused to drag his deepest most sincere feelings from within himself. "The funny thing is, I don't want to be. I don't want to be hung up on her forever but, how do you stop loving the only person you've ever loved?"

Naruto's questioned stunned the navigator, no words came to mind as she searched for an answer. However, how could she generate an answer? She'd only dated one person before and she wasn't sure if what she felt was true love.

A few moments passed and neither pirate said a word. Knowing he caused this muteness, Naruto finally questioned Nami about what's been bothering him regarding Sakura.

"Hey, let me ask you something?"

Nami hummed in questioning.

"If you and I have been friends for most of our lives and then one day I forgot your birthday, would you think I was a bad friend?"

Nami quizzed the change of subject at first, then it came to her, Angel's version of Sakura spoke something about her birthday. She leaned back on the sofa before replying.

"You can't blame yourself for forgetting her birthday, Naruto. Considering everything that's happened to you lately, anyone would have done the same thing?" She reassured softly.

Unconvinced Naruto ran his hands through his hair. "Maybe? But still, I wish I could at least send a letter or a message wishing-"

An idea cut his sentence short. An idea that caused his eyes to expand and shot up from his seat.

"A message! Of course! How could I have been so stupid all this time?!"

Confused and on the edge of her seat, Nami wondered where Naruto's sudden energy and enthusiasm came from.

"W-what are you-?"

"I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner." Naruto was far too inspired by his idea to hear her. With a wide smile, he turned to face his navigator.

"Nami, I think I just found a way to get back to Konoha."

The girl's heart sank. A sudden ache burned in her chest to the point she couldn't express a single letter. The idea of Naruto leaving and never coming back was like a poison in her veins, an idea she wanted to protest but couldn't find the words how.

Consumed by hope and determination to even think about the possible consequences of his actions, Naruto bit and drew blood from his left thumb and swipe some of the red substance on his right palm. Perfectly completing a set of hand signs, he pressed his hand on the wooden floor.

"Summoning jutsu!"

Wordless but panicked Nami was dazed by the appearances of the sudden smoke from the floor. Unknowing what to expect, she sat nervously waiting for said smoke to dissipate.

When it did, the hopeful smile on Naruto's lips instantly vanished. With the smoke gone, he was greeted with an empty, wooden floor board. No summon, no toad, not even a jutsu formula. He shut his eyes in disappointment as his hope of returning home quickly faded away.

_'I guess the jutsu doesn't work in other dimensions.' _

'**We're beyond the limit of the jutsu, Naruto. From now on, we're really on our own. This is the turning point of your life, accept it.' **

Nami sat watching Naruto's defeated figure with great guilt. It was obvious Naruto's plan of returning home failed but why did she feel so relived about it? She knew how much he loves his old home and how important fulfilling his dream of Hokage was to him, but nevertheless, she was selfishly happy to see his return ticket home fail, and just admitting that feeling to herself, she couldn't feel any lower.

"Naruto I-"

The blonde then did something she could never have foreseen.

A smile.

His usual, real, heart felt smile.

"Don't sweat it, Nami. From here on out, I'm all yours."

Nami's cheeks reddened like roses. "Eh?!"

She knew what he meant was he is now fully committed the crew but the comment took her by surprise.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked worryingly.

Naruto's smiled widened. "I'll be fine, really. Am I sad that the jutsu didn't work? Sure, but it's not like the end of the world or anything. I'm in a whole new world to have new adventures and achieve new goals that I never thought possible. But the best part, I have great new friends to create new memories with."

Nami pulled a sad accepted smile.

The blonde's attention then fixated on his old, folded jacket and headband next to Nami. The clothing and head gear reminded Naruto of something Angel said hours ago about her new hair colour.

_'I wanted to do something that signified a new chapter in my life' _

With a cheeky grin, Naruto formed an idea.

He ran his hands through his hair several times to pull the long, spikey, yellow threads to the back of his head. (**AN**/ Think of Aizen from Bleach without the single loose bang of hair)

Feeling refreshed and renewed, he took one long breath and smiled at Nami's direction.

The navigator lost all words as her cheeks reddened even further. Just when she thought he couldn't get any more handsome, he goes and pulls this. The new hairstyle not only enhanced his facial features but gave him an air of maturity and sophistication.

"Thanks for the talk and listening to me, Nami. I really appreciate it." Naruto nodded his gratitude and headed to the exit.

Nami shook her head to escape her star struck state. She quickly took his belongings and stood.

"Hey wait! Don't forget about these."

He turned to face her once again and smiled sadly.

"You keep them, I don't need them. They're from the old chapter of my life, I want to focus on the chapter I'm writing right now." He spoke with absolute truth and acceptance.

Understanding his perspective, Nami reach for his headband.

"Even this?" She asked with uncertainty.

He nodded. "Yes, even that." Naruto said confidently. "It's been over a month since I left which means baa-chan would have been forced to listed me as MIA or maybe even a missing nin by now. If I am a missing nin then I don't deserve to be wearing the Leaf symbol. And anyways, I'm a pirate now. A headband with a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat, now that's a headband I should be wearing."

The two shared a nice giggle before Naruto left the room leaving Nami alone with his old belongings in her hands.

_'You're a pirate now, huh? You've come so far in such a short amount of time haven't you, Naruto.'_

**_AN-_**I know pretty much all of this chapter is talking and no action but please stay patient. This chapter and the next two or three are important chapters that will tie up a lot of loose ends and answer many unanswered questions.

Oh yeah... Angel likes girls.


	14. Just Another Day In The Leaf

**AN**_ \- _**Important note**_ \- _When I started this story, Naruto (The manga) was half way through the war. Since I can't see into the future there are two differences in the characters from chapter 699 to this story.

**Eg**, Naruto and Sasuke did not lose their arms and Kakashi still has the sharingan.

**Another Note**\- I forgot to mention that since this story starts 3 years after chapter 699, I imagined the characters in the Leaf village as themselves portrayed in The Last - Naruto The Movie, except Naruto has long hair, so I ask of you to do the same.

_Konoha _

Finishing her long shift at the hospital, an exhausted Sakura entered her home with only food, sleep and still, Naruto on her mind.

She shut her doors and prepared to remove her shoes. But a loud, rushed knocking on her door prevented her from doing so.

A little surprised by the aggressive knocking, Sakura opened her doors only to see her blond best friend panting, desperately trying to refill air in her lungs.

"Ino? What's the emergency? Why are you so out of breath?"

The blond spoke between breaths. "I… just heard… the news… about Naruto."

Sakura's expression saddened. "Oh, Naruto… you've only heard about it now? Tsunade-sama made the announcement a week ago."

Ino regained her breath. "Well it's not my fault I was away with my genin team painting houses and fixing fences for the entire week, I just got back and when I heard the news, I came here as fast as I could."

Leaving the door open, Sakura turned, changed her shoes and walked to her living room. "And wait, let me guess, miss gossip of Konoha wants to talk about it?"

Ino entered, closed the door, removed her shoes and followed her friend. "Of course I'm going to talk about it, Sakura! Your teammate's a missing nin, how the hell did this happen?"

Sakura grimaced at Naruto's new shinobi status. She led Ino to her large, beautifully decorated bedroom to change into her pink nightwear.

"It's not how it sounds, Ino." Sakura removed her shirt, showing off her defined but feminine physique and light blue bra. She then wore a loose fit pink T shirt laying on top of her bed.

"Oh? It's not? Then please enlighten me because I am so confused right now."

Sakura slid her trousers down exposing her smooth, flawless legs and light blue underwear. She grabbed her pyjama bottoms and look at Ino. "It's a long and complicated story."

"Then uncomplicated it!" Ino persisted as Sakura stepped into her pyjama bottoms. "I am not leaving here until you tell me everything." Ino paused as a thought sprung to her head.

"Wait a minute, is this why Naruto missed your birthday and why you've been acting so antisocial recently?"

Wanting to avoid the question, Sakura moaned and rolled her eyes. "Alright fine, jeez, if you want to know that badly I'll tell you everything."

Ino smirked victoriously until Sakura gave her a peculiar look.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Get changed then?" Sakura pointed to her wardrobe where she keeps Ino's spare pyjamas. "You're planning to stay the night aren't you?"

Ino smiled guiltily. "I swear forehead, you know me far too well for your own good."

As Ino changed into her night wear, Sakura sat on her bed and explained it all. Naruto's rejection, his dismissive behaviour after the rejection, the details and what occurred in the mission prior to Naruto's disappearance, how the Hokage deemed the contents of that mission classified until Naruto was announced as a missing nin and yes, how she's been antisocial post the disappearance of Naruto.

The story was indeed a long and complicated one, so long in fact, the girls relocated to Sakura's sofa.

"Okay I think I'm beginning to understand what happened." Ino started. "Naruto was depressed or angry because you said you only loved him as a friend-"

Sakura winced at the comment.

"And in a blind rage, Naruto engaged with some weird crack in the sky?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then all of a sudden he just disappeared?" Ino questioned sceptically.

Sakura sunk her head. "Yeah."

"And Tsunade-sama listed him in the bingo books for that?!" Ino raised her voice by a decimal. "That doesn't make any sense? Wouldn't listing him as MIA be more appropriate? Either way, Naruto would never leave the village on purpose? Everyone loves him and we all knew he was the next in line to become Hokage? Why would he give all that up because of a rejection?"

Sakura brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. "You wasn't there, Ino. You didn't see his face when I said no to him. I've never seen anyone so heartbroken before in my life… and I made that happen."

Ino nervously remained quiet.

Sakura sighed deeply. "Why _would_ he give up being Hokage because of a rejection?" She asked herself. "I've been asking myself that exact question for a whole month now." She tightened her hold around her knees. "I just don't understand it all, the more I think about that night the more confused I get. Sometimes I think he could have left on purpose and other times I could swear that crack had something to do with it-"Her tone of voice described hopelessness. "Sometimes… sometimes I wonder if he's still alive."

Ino's eyes expanded as she shot up from her seat to grab her friend by the shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself, Sakura! Are you even listening to yourself?-"

Sakura blinked at Ino's sudden explosion.

"This is Naruto we're talking about, you know the loud mouthed idiot we all love? Did you forget that he defeat pain all on his own and help saved the entire shinobi world. Do you really think he would allow a strange thing in the air to kill him so easily?" Ino kept her grip on her shoulders. "I understand that this whole thing doesn't make a whole lot of sense but you of all people can't give up on him. Whether or not he wanted to leave or that thing did something that force him to leave, you can't lose faith in him, you've got to trust that Naruto's still alive and wherever he is, he'll find a way to get back to the village."

Sakura was absorbed in Ino's determined eyes. She nodded in agreement as she wondered why she ever questioned Naruto's health.

"You're right, I'm sorry, Ino. I don't know what I was thinking."

The blond released her grip and returned to her seat. She paused for a moment to stare at her thoughtful friend before asking. "Have you talked to Tsunade-sama about it? How does she feel about all this?"

"She would never show or admit it but she's probably the most affected by this whole thing. She loves Naruto like he's one of her own, of course it's going to hit her hard."

Ino sympathised for the Fifth. "I know that, so why has she signed him as a rogue nin in the first place? No one is fully certain what Naruto's intentions were or if he ever wanted to betray the Leaf?"

Sakura adjusted in her seat. "Believe me, I wanted to know the answer to that question more than anyone. That's why I had a talk with her after my birthday to try to make her reconsider. I begged and I begged for her to change her mind but she wouldn't listen to me. But when she told me the real reason behind her plan, she reminded me that she is the Hokage for a reason."

"What real reason?" Ino questioned dubiously.

A tiny hopeful smile graced Sakura's mouth.

FLASHBACK

"Come in."

Tsunade looked up from her desk to view her visitor.

"Oh? Hello again, Sakura. How was your birthday celebrations?"

Sakura clenched her fist and her eyes hardened. "Tsunade-sama, I beg of you to reconsider your decision about making Naruto a missing nin."

The Hokage was taken aback, she thought this issue was handled already. But Sakura's unwavering voice silenced Tsunade as she waited to hear her apprentice's plea.

"I don't think it's fair for us to give him that status, Tsunade-sama. No other shinobi in the village has suffered, trained or sacrificed more than Naruto. He's shed blood, worked his hardest and saved our lives on more than one occasion. Naruto is the Hero of the Leaf, and this is how we pay him back? Have shinobi from every nation try kill him on first sight? You know more than anyone that Naruto would never betray the Leaf!"

Tsunade formed a small sneer and shock her head.

Sakura took a step closer as her tone saddened and head hung low. "Why can't you do what you did to Sasuke for Naruto? Sasuke wasn't signed as a rogue nin for three years after he left, so why won't you do the same for Naruto?"

The Hokage stood from her seat, approached the distressed young lady and held her by the shoulders. "Sakura-"Tsunade spoke softly.

"You already know the difference between Sasuke's and Naruto's situation. The reason why I never signed Sasuke as a rogue shinobi for all those years was because of Naruto, he was the one who helped me overcome my haemophobia and persuaded me to take my position as Hokage, I owe my whole life to that kid. So the day I heard of Sasuke's betrayal I initially thought of Naruto, and in the end, I couldn't go through with it. After everything he done for me, I would repay him back by listing his best friend and teammate as a missing nin? I just didn't have it in me to do that to him." Tsunade paused allowing Sakura to internalise her reasons.

"But the main reason why I didn't sign those papers was because I knew Naruto, I knew how much he wanted to bring Sasuke back and I knew he wasn't going to allow anything to stop him in his way. But most importantly Sakura, I did what I did because I believed in him. At that point in time I truly believed that Naruto would be the only shinobi capable of defeating Orochimaru and take Sasuke back to the Leaf."

Sakura lifted her head to meet Tsunade in the eye.

The Hokage gave her a reassuring smile. "And I also believe you may have overlooked why I'm making Naruto a missing nin."

Tsunade's cheerful tone confused the younger women.

"You see, Sakura, when I inform the other nations of Naruto's new shinobi status, I will make sure that if their shinobi spots Naruto first, wherever the hell he may be, their orders will be to avoid engaging him at all costs, retreat and inform the Leaf immediately. That way, the entire shinobi world will be on the lookout for Naruto and not just the Leaf."

A spark of hope flickered within Sakura from Tsunade's genius.

"That's brilliant Tsunade-sama! But… how can you be sure that the other nations will agree to this?"

Tsunade released the girl's shoulders, returned to her chair, leaned back and smirked. "Well, number one, because of the treaty. The relationship between the great nations is somewhat stable so a small request such as this shouldn't be a problem. And number two, none of them would be stupid enough to order their shinobi to engage with Naruto in the first place, if they are that idiotic to try kill him just because he's technically a missing nin or if they have any other ulterior motive to harm him, no matter who they send, it wouldn't matter in the slightest, it would be like a lamb to a slaughter against Naruto, a member of the Leaf's famous team seven that ended the fourth Great Shinobi War."

END OF FLASHBACK

"So that was her plan all along, now it's starting to make more sense." An impressed Ino declared.

Still hugging her knees, Sakura nodded sadly in confirmation.

The atmosphere in the air was gradually becoming gloomier by the second. Seeing Sakura so distraught, so unimaginably distressed was a difficult thing to watch for Ino. In fact, when Ino thought about it, she'd never seen Sakura so upset in her life.

"So um, what about Sasuke? How does he feel about everything?" Ino asked from the top of her head, a failed attempt to lighten the mood.

Sakura's concerned, thoughtful face hardly shifted. "He's barely said a word about it, not to me or Kakashi-sensei. I know he isn't the best at expressing his feelings but he could at least try to look affected by Naruto's disappearance. So what if he's busy with his work at the police station, he walks around every day like he doesn't even care about Naruto, he's getting on my last nerves."

Sakura knew she wasn't being honest with herself, she knew that somewhere within Sasuke's heart he's deeply concerned about Naruto, even if he fails to show it. But the Uchiha's relaxed exterior somewhat bothered and annoyed Sakura, however she couldn't tell as to why.

Something about Sakura's tone of voice caused Ino's curiosity to peak. _'I've never heard Sakura talk so dismissive about Sasuke before?_ _And the way she talks about Naruto, her strange behaviours from the moment he disappeared, she's way more upset now than when Sasuke left the village. Something's going on with her, is she feeling responsible about this whole thing? It's either that or she… No… No? She couldn't be?' _

Ino adjusted in her seat to square her shoulders to the pinkette. "I think we're all aware of how Sasuke deals with his feelings, Sakura. So how about you? What do you feel? Because feelings are sometimes complicated and unpredictable, you know, you can feel one thing now, but later on develop completely different feelings about the same thing, and sometimes you can experience a change of feelings and don't even realise it."

Sakura lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at Ino's vagueness. "My feelings? Change? What are you blabbering on about now?"

The blond shut her eyes and pinch the bridge of her nose. "Jeez, you really are clueless, Forehead." Ino paused to scoot closer. "Can I ask you something? It may sound strange at first but hear me out okay?"

"Okay?"

"I'm just going ahead and say it alright, but don't freak out or become overly defensive like you'll probably do, I'm simply asking this because it's a very important question, a question you would never ask yourself because you're just so damn clueless, As a friend I believe it's really important that you answer this question. I want you to really think about it okay and-"

Sakura's patience snapped. "When you said you're going ahead and say it-"

"Are you in love with Naruto?"

_Konoha Police Station_

Standing behind his office desk, neatly organising two stacks of documents, Sasuke Uchiha looked up through his office windows to scan the station floor. Konoha's police officers were busy working hard and all were in high spirit. It was another peaceful, drama-less day in the Leaf and everyone's shift was soon to be over.

A small group of chatting officers spotted Sasuke's attention and all gave their captain a big smile and wave. Sasuke returned a small wave and nodded before returning back to work.

Finding a minute of peace, Sasuke revisited a recent memory that's consumed his thoughts for nearly a fortnight.

FLASHBACK

_One and a half weeks ago. Sakura's Birthday _

"In light of Naruto's new shinobi status, I've been made to reconsider who I want my next successor to be. So therefore, when I'm announcing my retirement a few months from now, I'll also be announcing Sasuke as the next Hokage."

Ever pair of eyes in Sakura's apartment widened.

"Wh- Ho- huh?!" Sakura rushed to her feet. "Let's take a step back here for a second. Tsunade-sama, you're retiring?"

"That's right." The Fifth replied somewhat happily. "As much as I love my village and being its Hokage, I don't think I can handle the stress of this job any longer, I'm starting to feel my real age catching up to me and I'm not as energetic as I once was. I believe it is time for this old lady to step down and enjoy her last remaining years sitting back and drinking tea."

_'Don't you mean sake?'_ Sakura mentally rolled her eyes.

Likewise, Kakashi stood from his seat. "Are you sure about this Lady Tsunade? I don't mean to question your judgement but considering Sasuke's history with the Leaf, certain citizens and shinobi alike may not like the idea of someone who was once an enemy and traitor of the village to be its leader." Kakashi looked at the Uchiha. "No offense, Sasuke."

The younger male shrugged. "None taken."

Tsunade stepped forward. "I'm sure certain people will but unfortunately, I'm not spoilt with a long list of potential Hokage candidates, and since the person I originally selected for the position isn't here, I have to choose the person who I believe is second best for the job."

All eyes focused on Sasuke as the Uchiha stood from his seat. "And you landed on me?" He asked respectfully.

"I did consider Kakashi for the position but we all know what he's like, you're probably relieved that I didn't recommend you for Hokage aren't you, Kakashi?"

The jounin scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. "You're right Lady Tsunade, I'm just not the Hokage type."

"I thought as much, I heard you were having difficulties accepting the position after Sasuke here took down Danzou." Tsunade focused on the Uchiha. "After I retire, what this village will need is a young Hokage who will lead the Leaf to many years of constant peace."

Sasuke placed his hands in his pocket. "I appreciate your vote of confidence but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer, lady Tsunade."

A moment of uncertain silenced passed. The Uchiha stared deeply at Tsunade's unmoving eyes.

"In my last fight with Naruto in the Valley of the End, all I wanted was to become and redefine the meaning of Hokage, it was Naruto who finally made me see the flaws of my ways. His meaning and philosophy of Hokage was one of the main reasons why I decided to come back, I chose to trust in him and his beliefs. That's why I have to decline your offer, Naruto is the Hokage this village deserves, not me."

Sakura sadly watched her teammate. "Sasuke." She whispered.

"Besides-" He continued. "I am the captain of Konoha's police force, I have other duties I need to fulfil." Sasuke voiced proudly.

Tsunade paused to stare intensely at the last Uchiha.

"Sasuke, we both know that you and I have never been able to meet eye to eye, but something as superficial as that isn't going to stop me from doing what's right for this village."

"But I already told you, I'm not what's right for the village." The Sharingan holder countered calmly.

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Take a seat, Sasuke."

All beings in the room sat simultaneously.

Tsunade sat and redirected her eye sights to youngest male in the room. "Tell me something, captain of Konoha's police force. How long has it been since you became captain?"

Team seven scrunched their eyebrows at the random change of subject.

"Over three years, I started two months after the war. You should know since you were the one who assigned me the position in the first place." Sasuke answered sceptically.

"Do you enjoy your job?" The Hokage asked.

Sasuke's eye brows narrowed. "Yes… I guess?"

"What about your subordinates and colleagues, are you close with them?" Tsunade quizzed again.

"I keep it as professional as I can at the station but outside of work, they're all nice people?"

"And what was your first day like as captain of the police force?" Tsunade questioned further. "In fact, what was the first few months like in your new work place?"

Sakura leaned forward. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but what are all these questions about Sasuke's work have to do with anything?"

The Hokage raised a hand. "Patients Sakura, it will make sense soon enough I promise." She focused on Sasuke. "You were saying?" Tsunade spoke with unusual confidence.

Sasuke stopped to rationalise why and where she was heading with all these questions. But failing to generate a reasonable answer, he opted to answer truthfully.

He smirked and released a single ironic chuckle before he spoke. "They all despised me. Nobody listened to a word I said and they ignored all of my orders. They worked how they pleased and no one took me seriously. I was treated more like a substitute teacher than a captain. Every single person working in that building couldn't stand the fact that they had to take orders from a former traitor. But at that time, I couldn't have care less how they thought about me, all I wanted to do was perform my job and show everyone that I've changed and I will forever be loyal and protect the Hidden Leaf village… just like Itachi."

Tsunade folded her arms, nodded and hummed. "I know, I heard from several reports that things didn't turn out as smoothly as I hoped. But nevertheless, what did you do even with all that hate you experienced on a daily basis?" She asked somewhat rhetorically.

Sasuke remained silent, allowing the Hokage to answer.

"You persevered. It may have been a long and bumpy process but in the last three years you've earn the respect and forgiveness of your subordinates, fellow shinobi and the citizens of this village. All the while doing a brilliant job at what you do. I've read the reports and seen the statistics Sasuke, thanks to your leadership, the Konoha police force is responsible for the lowest crime rates the Leaf has seen in the past fifty years. The streets are cleaner than ever, the neighbourhoods are safer and the citizen and officer satisfaction rates are off the charts."

Tsunade stood once again to make her leave. "My point is this, I want- no, I need you to take the position of Hokage, not only because you're the strongest shinobi currently within the village but because you possess the qualities of a great Hokage. You have the Will of Fire and the strength to protect our home, you know how to handle yourself and persevere through tough situations, that's an attribute any good Hokage must have. But most importantly, you are a natural born leader, Sasuke. People like Naruto, they become great leaders through hard work and experience, but you have a natural talent for guiding others. Combining that innate ability with Naruto's philosophy of Hokage, your leadership skills can be the key to years of stability and prosperity for this village, and that is something the Leaf truly needs."

The Fifth approached the exit as team seven internalised her reasons.

"Oh, there's another thing you need to know. If you accept my offer then the remaining two years of your probation will be negated immediately. You will be able to resume your training, you'll be reenlisted in our shinobi ranks once again and you'll no longer have an ANBU squad following your ever move. But of course, I'm not going to force you to take the position of Hokage, think about it carefully, you have two weeks to give me your final decision."

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke took a hard look at the handwritten document in his hand and after some deep contemplation, he placed the sheet of paper on top of the left pile of documents faced down.

His trail of thought was broken when a certain individual entered through his office doors.

"Yo Sasuke, you called for me?"

The Uchiha sighed. "I've told you before to address me correctly in the office, Officer Kiba Izunuka." He said calmly as he continued to organise files of documents.

Kiba fought the urged to roll his eyes. "Hai, hai. So what could I do for you, _Taichou_?"

Sasuke ignored his playful sarcasm. "I need you to run a couple of errands." He focused on the two piles of documents on his desk "The pile on my right are the monthly village status reports, deliver them to the council meeting room."

Kiba approached the desk and grabbed the stack of papers. "And these?" He pointed to the stack on Sasuke's left.

"Those need to be delivered to the Hokage, they require her seal of approval as soon as possible."

"Alright" Kiba replied compliantly as he took the remaining pile in his free hand.

Finished with giving orders, silence enveloped the room and the Inuzuka observed the working Uchiha. Being informed of the tragic news of Naruto, Kiba felt immensely sympathetic for his friend. He and Sasuke have become close friends over the years since he decided to join the police force and even with the superior-subordinate relationship they have at working hours.

Kiba himself took the news of Naruto pretty hard so he couldn't even imagine how Sasuke must feel, well, in the inside, Sasuke has yet to show a hint of despondent emotions towards the news. But everyone's fully aware of Sasuke's difficulties to express outward emotions.

The dog master took a step closer to approach the busy captain.

"Sasuke, you wanna grab a drink after work or something? I know this new place that just opened up nearby and they have the best sake I've ever had, and plus, they have so many hot waitresses working there. How about it? After work let's go pick up some chicks? " Kiba grinned happily.

Sasuke failed to even look up as he continued to work. "I'll pass thanks, I have plenty of work to do with no time to do it in." he replied with barely any attention.

"Oh come on man, you always say that. You're such a workaholic. Look, we all appreciate how much you take your job seriously and you've done a great job of it for all these years but everyone deserves to have some fun every now and then right?" Kiba persisted then spoke in a teasing tone. "Come on, Sasuke. I don't think you're fully comprehending how hot these waitresses are? A man in your position should more enthused about meeting cute girls."

"And what position is that exactly?" Sasuke asked with only a smidge of interest.

"You are the last living Uchiha aren't you? And you're more than old enough to, you know… don't you think it's time for you to find a decent girl and restore your clan?"

Sasuke flinched minutely but quickly resumed organising papers. "I'll restore the Uchiha clan when I believe the time is right, all I care about for now is the safety and wellbeing of the village."

Just as Kiba as about to protest further, a beautiful, petite women with long, light, brown hair wearing the standard police uniform gracefully walked into the office. With light red cheeks and flirtatious eyes, she offered a single document to Sasuke.

"The reports of today's activities, taichou." She whispered seductively while her teasing eyes locked on to Sasuke's.

"Thank you, Lisara." Sasuke reached and received the document.

Kiba straighten his postured as his body tensed.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, taichou?" The busty Lisara asked with lust lingering in her voice.

Sasuke easily ignored her tone. "No, that will be all, thank you."

"Okay, well, if you need anything." The girl turned and swayed her hips as she made her way out the room. But before she left, Kiba, with a brilliant idea spoke up.

"Hey, Lisara. Want to go get a drink with us after work?"

The women stopped to look at Kiba then at Sasuke.

"Will taichou be there?" She sexily bit her bottom lip.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "I'm working on that."

Sasuke lowered and shook his head in defeat.

"If taichou is coming then you can count me in." She whispered with a playful wink and finally left the room.

Kiba faced his friend with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "Did you see that? The hottest girl in the whole station is so into you bro! You're going to have to come out with me now?"

Sasuke sighed heavily as his mind was plastered by the colour purple. "I've told you before, pursuing a significant other to rebuild my clan isn't my main priority right now." He argued somewhat half-heartedly.

_Sakura's apartment _

"I-in lo-love with Naruto?" A stunned Sakura stuttered.

Ino kept her serious stare.

"What are you- how could you even ask me something like that?" Sakura leaned away in a hurry.

"How could I not?" the blond girl countered. "The way you've been talking about Naruto is… it's different than usual? Like there's something more in your voice you know, I can't explain it. But what gives you away is the way you've been acting lately? The last time I've seen you even remotely close to this was when Sasuke left the village."

Shocked and confused, Sakura stood to pretend to walk to her kitchen, but truly she really needed some space.

"And speaking of Sasuke-" Ino continued, immobilising Sakura where she stood. "The way you talk about him is different as well, I've never heard you talk so dismissive about him before?"

Listening to her friends reasons caused Sakura's fists to clench. "Well of course I'm going to act like this, Ino. Naruto is missing, how else would you expect me to behave? But that doesn't mean I've fallen in love with him? And with Sasuke, I… I haven't-" Sakura insisted but couldn't find the words. To her, Ino's question was outrageous, but somehow she felt overly defensive about the topic.

The sitting Ino looked up to her standing, bewildered friend. "Sakura, stop freaking out okay I was just curious that's all. You and Naruto have been so close recently and I just thought, well, we all thought that it was just a matter of time until you two got together."

Sakura blinked. "We?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah?" Ino replied bluntly. "Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi-sensei, Lady Tsunade, everyone. I think even Hinata was thinking along the same lines? To be honest with you I was actually a little surprised when you told me you rejected him."

Surprised to hear the new piece of news, wide eyed Sakura responded. "What? You all thought me and… well you're all wrong okay. Obviously I care for Naruto and obviously I do love him but not like that? I… I've always been in love with Sasuke." Sakura said unconvincingly. Her last sentence almost sounded more of a question than a statement. Truthfully speaking, Sakura had barely thought about Sasuke for the past month, but what's more shocking was that somehow she really didn't care.

The uncertainty in her voice was something Ino recognised easily.

"Alright fine, if you say so? But let me ask you one more question and I promise I'll stop asking about you and Naruto."

Miss Haruno remained silent to allow her friend the lead.

"Why do you love Sasuke?" the blond questioned seriously and her eyes locked onto Sakura's.

The female member of team seven was taken aback, the question took her by surprised as she thought of an answer. She opened her mouth but no words escaped. Horrifically, the more she thought about the question the harder it was to create a truthful answer.

Standing like a statue with a face that described complete shock, Sakura involuntarily revisited her memories from the past three years.

The first and only thing that came to her head were all the memories of her, Naruto and Sasuke happily spending time with one another. She thought about how she felt during those times and how she felt for Sasuke. It was clear to Sakura that her feelings towards the Uchiha were no longer the same and definitely no longer as intense as when she was a 12 year old genin, but she always thought that was because she'd matured and outgrown her fan girl like behaviour.

Sakura then compared how she felt when she spent time with Naruto and Sasuke individually. With Sasuke, she'd always remember being a little tense around him, the conversations together were mostly about shinobi matters or the village and he would constantly avoid any topic related to feelings, emotions, or personal life. But for the worst part, for the life of her, Sakura could not remember a single moment when Sasuke made her laugh.

Letting the moment slide, the medic thought about Naruto. Revisiting her memories with him brought forth a whole new set of feelings, the exact opposite of what she felt for Sasuke to be precise.

Remembering her times with her blond friend was a joyous experience for Sakura. Her mind travelled to all the times they would have lunch together, how he would always do something idiotic to piss her off but actually find his antics entertaining. No matter how upset she was from a bad day at work, Naruto would always be first to console her, tell her everything's going to be alright and somehow, somehow find a way to make her smile and laugh. She also remembers how they would sometimes train with one another, and after those training sessions, Naruto and her would grab some dinner, relax at either one of their homes and talk about anything and everything. The conversations varied from something as simple as what flavoured ramen is the best to expressing their deepest feelings and worries about the future.

However, no matter what they talked about, Sakura always felt safe and secure.

This thought caused her eyes widened from a sudden realisation, a crucial, life changing realisation.

_'Naruto's the one who's always made me happy.' _

As the jinchuuriki's goofy but heart-warming smile ingrained into Sakura's heart, she couldn't help see him in a different light. It was as if she'd opened her eyes and saw his face for the very first time. This new, wonderful sensation running through her veins was almost indescribable, it was like Sakura had unlocked a new wave of emotions that's been dormant within her heart for so many years.

Then the revelation struck her, all her happiness was exchanged by a gut-wrenching sensation that shocked Sakura's system as she begun to question what it is that makes her love Sasuke in the first place. It wasn't his laid back personality and it definitely wasn't how he made her feel. so what was it?

_'Could everything I felt towards Sasuke was all because of his looks? But Naruto's become just as good looking as Sasuke so how come I haven't noticed him sooner? Am I really that shallow to ignore Naruto's feelings for me because of some 12 year old infatuation for Sasuke?'_

Ino continued to observe the thoughtful Sakura wrestling with what her mind was thinking and what her heart desired most. However, Ino was relieved that Sakura was finally seeing what the rest of their close friends have seen for years. _'Just one more nudge in the right direction….' _

"I take it from your silence that you're not entirely sure why you love Sasuke?" Ino stood from her seat. "Let me ask you one more question that should help you with your little problem, Sakura. How would you feel if somehow Sasuke was no longer in your life? Then I want you to imagine your life as it is right now but without Naruto, forever. How would you feel then?"

The pink haired medic was speechless once again. The idea of losing either one of them was inconceivable to Sakura. In one way or another she loves them both dearly from the bottom of her heart. However, as she begun to contemplate a life without either of them, the girl couldn't deny an instant, distinct difference between the two hypothetical worlds.

The idea of losing Sasuke was an unpleasant and uncomfortable thing to imagine. Although her relationship with him has always been intense and complicated from the start, he is still one of her oldest and dearest friends. Losing him again in her life would be tragic.

On the other hand, imagining her life without Naruto was absolutely heart breaking. Just the idea of not having that one constant in her life, the one who she could always rely on, the one who's always done everything he could just to make her smile, the idea felt as if someone had crushed her soul.

Sakura snapped out of her time of reflection only to run to her bedroom at full speed shocking Ino in the process.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The blond yelled out in confusion.

Sakura arrived in her room in seconds then frantically searched inside her wardrobe.

The rushing team seven member, now wearing one of her jackets ran out of her room, dashed passed Ino to run towards her shoes.

Ino followed the wild pink head as Sakura slid into her footwear. "What are you doing, Sakura? And where do you plan on going wearing that?"

Sakura ignored the fact she was in her nightwear with only a puffy jacket. "I have to see Sasuke, I need to know if I made a really big mistake." The girl rushed as she placed one of her sandals on.

Understanding what's happening, Ino almost leaked a victorious smirk, but instead, she decided a little teasing was in order. "I'm happy to see you've finally realised your feelings but, now that Naruto's gone you've finally realised that you've been in love with him all this time? This whole thing sounds like an overused plot from a crappy fanfiction, you know that right?"

Equipped with both her sandals, Sakura reached for the door. "I don't know if I'm in love with Naruto yet and I don't care what it sounds like, I just need to know exactly how I feel."

_Konoha Police Station_

"Are you sure there's nothing I can say or do to persuade you to come out tonight?" Kiba persisted harder.

"Like I've told you for the last ten minutes, Kiba. I can't do it, I'm too busy." Sasuke replied with finally some hint of irritation.

Kiba sighed in sad acceptancy. "Suit yourself, more cute waitresses for me. But you're the ones who's going to have to tell Lisara the bad news."

Just as the Inuzuka was about to leave, his and every other officers attentions was stolen by the pink tornado that smashed her way inside the room.

"Sakura?" Kiba questioned sceptically. He begun to question why she was so out of breath and her choice of attire.

The girl in all pink darted and locked her eyes on to Sasuke who was just as confused as everyone else in the room.

Sakura marched across the room towards the Uchiha with poise. She ignored the police officers surrounding her as if she and Sasuke were the only two people in the world.

Sasuke walked around his desk to confront the girl as Kiba questioned. "Hey, Sakura, what are you doing here dressed like-"Sakura ignored and brushed past the Inuzuka thus cutting his question short.

Confused and Apprehensive, Sasuke stepped forward. "Are you alright? What's goin-"

Sakura aggressively wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down and smashed their lips together for one big, unexpected kiss.

Sasuke's eyes popped open as his body froze from shock. His hands laid still in the air whilst Sakura continued to connect their lips together. Kiba's own eyes and mouth were just as wide. Witnessing the bizarre turn of events, the dog lover could only stuttered incoherent words.

Sasuke knew there was something odd about this kiss, Sakura isn't the type to randomly kiss guys so this sudden act of affection must have a good reason. Thus, instead of ending the kiss prematurely, he opted to allow Sakura the lead and wait.

Sakura eventually pulled away and unwrapped her arms around the stoic captain. The stillness and the deafening sound of silence only enhanced the tension in the room. Sakura's emotionless eyes stared deeply into Sasuke's.

That's the moment she felt it, or the lack of _it _to be precise.

Their kiss hadn't caused her heart to race, Sakura wasn't bursting with passion or excitement from achieving what she believed to be one of her greatest fantasies. But most importantly, the lack of butterflies in her stomach finally told her the truth.

She does not love Sasuke.

Her expression shifted and without another word, Sakura turned and made the long march back to the buildings exit.

It took several uncertain moments of silence before all the officers in the room resumed their work.

Finally recovering from the impulsive kiss, Sasuke watched the exit doors and form a little smirk of happiness. _'So you've finally figured it out, it took you long enough.' _

_Sakura's Apartment. _

Hearing the opening and closing of the front door, Ino gasped and immediately dropped the magazine in her hands. Arriving at the scene in a matter of seconds, Ino found an overly emotional Sakura leaning her back against the wooden door. Pools of tears accumulated in her eyes as Ino attempted to read her friends current emotional status.

"Sakura, what happened? Did you see Sasuke? How do you feel?" The girl asked frantically.

Tearful Sakura smiled but her expression displayed sadness as well as joy. The girl was completely torn apart from the fact she wasted her time lying to herself by 'loving' someone with no legitimate reason and also from the devastating realisation that over a month ago, she had made the biggest mistake of her life. However, the truth. The root of her overwhelming bliss was the undeniable truth.

"I'm in love with Naruto."

**AN** \- Here comes the flaming.

People will have mixed reviews about this chapter I know, but please stay patient as the entire story so far isn't even a quarter of the way through yet. There is a lot more to come, I promise you that.

I know this chapter is short but the next chapter is coming out sooner than usual. Maybe by the end of this week, maybe.


	15. Late Night Talks

**AN**\- **Important Notes** \- this chapter comes straight after the previous chapter. They were meant to be one whole chapter but ended up being too long.

\- All Konoha scenes are relevant to the story! I know it may seem like filler and has got nothing to do with Naruto but it has a purpose.

_Thousand Sunny_

Pulling on a doorknob to close his bedroom door, Naruto fidgeted with the strap across his chest to readjust the position of his katana.

He wore black trousers and a dark blue vest with the Uzumaki clan crest on the back, one of the very few pieces of clothing's he stored in his wrist seals.

As Naruto strolled passed the girl's room nearby across the hall and made a turn to the kitchen, Nami in her usual nightwear sprung around the corner almost shocking the jounin.

"Oh, sorry." They apologies happily, nearly walking into each other and knocking foreheads.

"Late night snack?" Naruto questioned cheekily.

The girl waved the question away. "No, thirsty." Nami spotted his current attire. "What are you doing up so late dressing like that? It's almost midnight?"

"Oh this? I was planning to do some training before I slept, I've been a little lazy recently and that's not like me at all." He smiled widely.

Nami return a smaller smirk, this was the first time she'd seen or hear him train since he defeated Jagger so she was pleased to see him finally acting his usual self. "I see. Alright well, go have fun like I know you will, don't push yourself too hard okay?"

Naruto chuckled lightly. "I'll keep that in mind but I'm not promising anything."

After sharing a small laugh, Nami took a step to her right and Naruto a step to his left. Now blocking each other's way, the two took another step in the opposite direction simultaneously.

Blocking each other's way once more, they giggled again as Naruto reached for Nami's waist. "Okay here we go."

He grabbed and lifted her up from the floor. Nami's cheeks blushed instantly and she squeaked in amusement as she enjoyed the ride. He spun around softly and landed the navigator on her feet.

As Nami watched him chuckling away into the kitchen, she attempted to come down from her high of giddiness. Although it may have just been a little fun, the closeness and physical contact made her checks blush and heart pound like a drum.

She wisely allowed herself to calm down before entering her bedroom. Knowing it's late, she quietly opened the door and silently stepped inside. A single lamp in between the two beds illuminated the room.

To Nami's right, half of her double bed was occupied by a peacefully sleeping and smiling Angel. To Nami's left, Robin was nicely tucked in to her bed, the archaeologist had her back to Nami and seemed to be fast asleep. But Nami thought wrong as Robin dragged the blanket down to silently invite the navigator a place in her bed.

Now Nami had a choice, two potential places to sleep for the night.

Believing she could postpone another one of Angel's inevitable loving attacks in the morning, it turned out to be a very easy decision for the Cat Burglar.

_Meanwhile, earlier in Konoha _

"Kiba-kun just dropped these off, Tsunade-sama. Thankfully, these are the last pile of paper work for tonight." Shizune placed a large stack of documents on the Hokage's desk.

Tsunade's shoulders dropped and wanted to bang her forehead on her table. "Argh! When will this nightmare end?!"

Shizune smiled with sympathy and made her way towards the exit. The Hokage lazily reached for the document on top of the pile.

Her attention was caught immediately as the first document was not like any other paperwork. It was hand written, stamped with the Konoha's police force's insignia and signed by its captain.

Two separate and distinct emotions ran through Tsunade's veins as she read the contents of the letter. For one she was happy that the Leaf has just confirmed its next Hokage. On the other hand, there was also mass sadness and disappointment as the man who accepted the position wasn't the man she dreamed it would be.

_'I'm sorry, Naruto. I wouldn't have consider this if we've heard even a single whisper to where you are. Please come home soon.' _

Tsunade pushed back a tear and cleared her throat. "Shizune! Wait!"

Her assistance froze mid step and snapped into attention. "Y-yes? Lady Tsunade?"

The Sannin's face softened. "I want you to retrieve something for me, then deliver it to the captain of Konoha's police force."

_New World, Sea Surface. _

In minutes, Naruto found himself walking on the calm surface of the sea several hundreds of meters away from the ship. The beautiful silver rays of moonlight provided perfect lighting for the jinchuuriki's taste.

Satisfied with the distance from the ship to ensure he wouldn't disturb any of his sleeping crew mates, Naruto stared at the vast empty space of sea and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this, multi shadow clone jutsu!"

The ocean's surface ahead of Naruto was consumed by a big cloud of smoke as far as the eye could see. Seconds passed and the smoke disappeared, in its place were hundreds of Naruto shadow clones. The numbers were so vast that even the original wasn't exactly sure how many. Though if he had to guess, he would say it reached around the high hundreds, maybe even a thousand shadow clones.

The real Naruto nodded at army of blonds. "Okay guys, this is going to be a full training session. You all know the drill as we've done this hundreds of times before. Remember, don't hold back and fight me with the intent to kill."

All of the Naruto clones nodded, shifted into their fighting stances whilst the original smiled in satisfaction and also shifted into his fighting stance. "Phase one! TAIJUTSU!"

The first ten shadow clones at the front row sprang into action and charged at an excited Naruto. _'Oh I've missed this.'_

_Girl's room _

It's been silent for the last five minutes inside the women's quarters. Angel's sleeping soundly in Nami's bed while the navigator herself shared the bed with her assumingly asleep best friend.

The girls laid face to face as the Nami struggled to fall asleep. She could only watch Robin's peaceful face as her thoughts was a million miles away.

"You spoke with him yesterday didn't you?" Robin whispered, keeping her eyes shut with a tiny smirk.

Nami flinched from shock that her friend was awake. She quickly recovered and focused on the question. "Y-yeah I did, how did you know?" She whispered in return.

Robin kept her eyes closed. "Naruto was his usual self again after you two disappeared for an hour, so it's only naturally for me to think you had something to do with it, you do have some sort of special influence on him."

Nami's expression saddened "Oh? You noticed that too huh?"

"Well it wasn't that too difficult to spot, he'd been spacing out quiet frequently lately and that's not like him. Whatever you said must have worked because all of that stopped since he came out with his new hairstyle." Robin said happily.

However, thoughtful Nami was less as cheerful. "Yeah, I guess?"

Suspicious of the navigator's low-spirited tone of voice, Robin opened her eyes to see her distant friend staring at nothing. "Nami?"

_Sea Surface. 5 minutes into phase 1 of the training session._

The surrounded Naruto ducked under a punch with ease, eliminated another attacking clone with a roundhouse kick. He quickly spun around and blocked an incoming kick from the previous clone with his forearm, dropped to his knees, spun and whipped the clones standing leg with the back of his heel in dazzling speeds. He stood only to dodge another punch, then he moved his body to evade a kick from an airborne shadow clone. The two attacking clones closed the distance as one was preparing for a punch and the other a jumping kicking. Naruto caught the clone's fists in his hand, ducked to avoid the incoming kick, said kick accidently eliminated the other clone in Naruto's hand. The original grabbed the attacking leg, lifted the weight of the entire shadow clone and used the clone as a club to eliminate another incoming shadow clone.

It may have been in a matter of seconds, but as Naruto finished eradicating another group of ten shadow clones, another ten clones were already surrounding him and within striking distance.

_Girl's room_

"Oh." An understanding Robin declared.

For the last fifth teen minutes, Nami did what all girls do when something in their head's bothering them, share it with their best friend.

The navigator told everything from the moment she walked inside the aquarium, to Naruto's unwillingness, to his relationship with his teammates, his complicated feelings towards Sakura and finally, his failed attempt to return home, all in splendid detail. Robin would be lying to herself if she said all that information wasn't difficult to process but her understanding of the situation was adequate.

Nami sighed as she finished her moment of sharing. "I feel so stupid to forget about where he came from. Of course he's still thinking about his old life, that's where he truly belongs." Nami whispered with self-disappointment.

"The worse thing about it was that I was secretly happy to see him stay. I knew it could have been his last chance to see his old friends and to achieve his dream but somewhere inside me felt relief. What's wrong with me? How can I be that selfish? I'm the worst friend there is."

Robin eye's softened. "Nami, you can't blame yourself for forgetting his situation. Since he decided to join us, Naruto-san hasn't shown any signs of home sickness or even mentioned anything about wanting to go back to his old life. It truly seemed like he had accepted his new life here with us." The archaeologist paused and observed Nami's unconvinced expression.

"Do you want to know a little secret?" Robin questioned in a cheeky, almost naughty manner.

Curious Nami made eye contact.

"You're not the only one happy to see him stay." Robin creaked a small guilt smile, shocking her best friend.

"Don't get me wrong I want what's best for Naruto-san it's just… I'm sure everyone would be sad if he decided to leave and I, I also don't want to lose anyone of my close friends." Robin's frown slightly while Nami sympathised but couldn't find the words to reassure her friend.

Robin's frown was quickly faded and replaced with a genuine smile. "So if wanting one of your nakama to stay with you is called being selfish, then I guess that's exactly what we are."

Nami's lips involuntarily curved as a wave of happiness and reassurance rushed her system. "Thanks, Robin."

_Sea Surface. 20 minutes into phase 1 of the training session._

Naruto performed a couple of back summersaults to avoid a kick to the face, he was forced into a defensive stance as another shadow clone attacked with great wrath. The original blocked, swayed and ducked until he found an opening which then he delivered a bone crushing kick to the ribs.

Disposing these shadow clones were mere child's play for Naruto. They were nowhere near as fast nor as strong as Jagger, but it was their overwhelming numbers that were forcing the original to break a single sweat. However, thanks to Guy's expertise and insane training of Taijutsu, Naruto's become more strategic when it comes to hand to hand combat; so much so that every move is precise and calculated in order to conserve energy and be as efficient as possible.

Only clone left standing behind a sea of waiting shadow clones. The original smirked as the lone clone prepared itself. Naruto tensed every muscle in his body to utilise the same speed of a training weight-less Lee, a technique he liked to call Enhanced Taijutsu Speed, or ETS for short.

In a split second, Naruto appeared and delivered a spinning kick to the face of the clone.

With the clone's elimination, Naruto was faced with the sea of waiting shadow clones. The end of attacks means only one thing, a well sized fraction of Naruto's creations are gone and it's time for phase two.

The original slowly unsheathed the katana on his back and prepared himself.

Likewise, half of the remaining shadow clones released their blades to confront their master. The ring of hundreds of swords initiated the second phase of the training session.

"Phase two! KENJUTSU!"

_Girl's room_

For five silent minutes, Robin watched her thoughtful friend staring at their bedroom ceiling as unknowingly to both ladies, Naruto mercilessly slaughters his shadow clones one by one with his blade.

Robin wondered what Nami was thinking and how the mechanics of her mind processed the concept of attraction and love. Sexual attraction with strong, meaningful feelings were hard to come by considering Robin's unconventional upbringing. Perhaps that's why it's so hard for her to recognise her own feelings for Zoro. Perhaps that's the reason why she developed great interest into Nami's love life as it gives her something to compare to, something to use as a measuring stick to match these foreign feelings deep within her with someone who's more in touched with their emotions, someone who's had more experience in the field of romance.

As Robin analysed her friend, Nami's thoughtful face took a dramatic turn into one of shock. As Nami's eyes widened and cheeks begun to blush from a sudden realisation, Robin's train of thought was cancelled and she focused on the astonished navigator.

Nami hastily covered her face with her hands and furiously shook her head in shame. "Oh my god, he said that didn't he, he said, and the next day I-"Nami groaned, grabbed the covers, threw them over her head and tucked her knees to her chest from overwhelming embarrassment. "I can't believe I did that, what was I thinking?"

Robin nudged closer as her interest in this new development grew. "You know, if there was an award for the most one sided conversation in all of history…"

_Sea Surface. 5 minutes into phase 2 of the training session._

With one, simple move, Naruto sliced another one of his shadow clones into nothingness as another group of ten clones were already on the approach.

Tired of being attacked, Naruto took the initiative and became the attacker. He tensed his body and utilised ETS and dashed past the oncoming shadow clones like a bullet to eliminate his foes in a heartbeat. The clones didn't even know what hit them.

When Naruto finally stopped, he was surrounded in a sea of the sword wielding Naruto's.

One by one, the clones engaged but the original blocked or dodged then countered all with fatal blows.

Naruto speed, power and accuracy with his katana is only matched by his graceful footwork. Despite the barbaric nature of the training, it looked almost as if Naruto was gracefully dancing on the surface of the ocean. This fighting style is all due Uzuki Yugao's incredible teachings, the elegant footwork and accurate slashes are all ways to evade attacks, conserve energy and remain calm in the heat of battle.

Speaking of battle, the real Naruto pared with one clone, used ETS and eliminated said clone and five others behind him.

The constant stream of shadow clone attacks continued while frustration begun to surge within the clones as they have yet to fail a single cut on the original.

_Girl's Room. _

Nami shook her head from underneath the covers. "Nope, I'm not saying anything, too embarrassing."

The archaeologist smiled and pressed a reassuring hand on Nami's shoulder. "I'm sure you're overthinking things, I bet it's not as bad as you're making it out to be."

Nami slowly accepted her friend's words and unwrapped herself from the covers to show the top of her head.

Robin found some delight in Nami's flustered form and her smile grew twice as large. "There you go, now, tell me what happened?"

The younger women faced the opposite direction in order to hide her blushing cheeks. "Okay, well, don't think bad of me but, remember when I told you earlier that the day we met Naruto was also the same day he confessed to his teammate? Yeah… about that, a couple of days later, after he rescued me from Enel, I sort of…" Nami paused to suppress her embarrassment.

"You sort of what?" Robin questioned with great interest.

Nami winched and force the words out of her mouth.

"I sort of… kissed him a little bit, just a little bit."

Nami closed her eyes and prepared for the judgement, but surprisingly, the room was silent.

For a minute, Robin finally released a fit of giggles she'd been holding back.

Nami quickly shifted positions to face her amused best friend. "Robin!" She whispered as loud as she could. "What's so funny!? I'm being serious! Here I am, kissing this cute boy just days after he had his heart broken by the love of his life and I even thought it was a good idea. Oh, that kiss must have been so weird and confusing for him. I'm so embarrassed right now I could die." Nami covered her face with her hands once again as Robin's giggles stopped.

"Wow, so you two have already kissed. I must say Nami that was a bold move even for you." Robin ensured to use her mischievous voice.

If possible, Nami's hand covered cheeks developed another shade of red. "Hey, I had a perfectly reasonable explanation for what I did."

Robin smirked playfully, loving this mortified side of Nami. "Oh I bet you did."

Nami pouted. "I knew telling you this would be a bad idea." She whispered to herself.

"Okay, I'm sorry, no more teasing I promise. I just needed to get that out of my system, I can't believe you'd get so worked up about a kiss. Anyways, I'm serious now." Robin replied truthfully. "So how did this kiss happen?"

Nami removed her hands from her face but avoided eye contact. "It's not important, he wanted some girls to stop looking at him so I played the 'he already has a girlfriend card.' We kissed, the girls left and I told him that I was helping him out as a friend, we barely spoke about it since."

"And why haven't I heard about this sooner?" Robin joked playfully with a raised eye brow. "I'm a little offended to have been kept out of the loop for so long, I thought we we're best friends, Nami?" Although she used a bantering tone, Robin hid some truth in her joke. To this day, Robin's still disappointed in how she had to find out for herself about Nami's and Luffy's secret relationship that the navigator had yet to share with her. Then again, Robins never told Nami about her current, secret relationship with Zoro, so the raven haired women could empathise and respect Nami's privacy.

The navigator smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry about that, nothing really happened afterwards so I guessed there was nothing much to tell?"

Robin nodded in understanding. She took this conversation about relationships an opportunity to do some comparison research.

_Sea Surface. 15 minutes into phase two of the training session._

Naruto raised his katana above his head to counter four blades simultaneously. The original and four shadow clones met in a gruesome stalemate. Metal grinded on metal as five blonds fought for supremacy.

However, this deadlock exposed Naruto's back from the rest of the clones. Knowing the graveness of his situation, Naruto summon all his strength and screamed a mighty roar before out powering the clones and deliver a wide right to left horizontal slash to all of their stomachs.

He checked behind him to counter any oncoming threats, several beads of sweat flew of his forehead before he dashed to the next shadow clone. Fatigue begun to creep its way into Naruto's muscles and he sure as hell knows why.

The clone's frustrations are making them attack with greater numbers and force. The only way the original can counter them is by speed, and the only thing that gives him that advantage is his enhance physical taijutsu speed (ETS), since his shadow clones lacks the chakra capacity to perform said jutsu.

On the other hand, Naruto is fully aware of the benefits and risks of ETS.

Although ETS is mind-blowingly quick, quicker than any shunshin or any other jutsu Naruto has in his arsenal without Kurama's chakra, the risks of ETS is just as great as its rewards. Prolonged use of ETS caused early fatigue, massive strain on the body and immense chakra depletion even for a chakra powerhouse such as Naruto. To this day, Naruto's number one suspicion of his early fatigue in his battle against Jagger was his carelessness with ETS.

Early fatigue, a cost Naruto learned early from watching Lee's and Sasuke's fight with Gaara in the Chuunin exams. When Sasuke displayed ETS against the former one tailed jinchuuriki, Sasuke's body couldn't maintain the enhance speed for long due to his physical form, the strain on his body was too much and thus use of ETS was limited. That's the point when Naruto trained his body to the absolute max, training day in day out nearly as hard as his friend Lee since increasing muscle strength and size was the only method to increase the usage of ETS.

However, as much as Naruto has significant accessibility with ETS, he has to admit he can't maintain the enhance speed for as long as Lee since Lee is a Taijutsu expert. Naruto has to split a majority of his time to other training exercises.

The original ducked under a blade and continued running through the sea of blonds, he sliced one shadow clone, and another, pared another's blade, front flipped and slashed several of clones in mid-air.

As soon as he landed, three jumping clones from different directions were already within striking distance.

No time to block, their ferocity and extended attacking length left no time. Naruto utilised ETS to slice three attackers and to create distance away from hundreds of clones.

Standing on his original spot, Naruto faced his merciless enemies. He nodded in satisfaction as their numbers were reduce significantly. By his estimation, Naruto would guess only around four hundred clones remained and no more than one hundred kenjutsu clones were still standing.

The jinchuuriki took a deep breath to settle his breathing. "Phase three here I come." He smirked with excitement.

_Girl's Room_

"So, um, how did you feel when you kissed him?" Robin asked gingerly.

Nami took a moment and smiled as a rush of warmth flooded her chest. "It was… amazing. Even before we kissed, there was this feeling inside me that I've never felt before, a feeling that told me to forget where we were or who was looking and just have him you know. When we finally kissed, the way he was holding me in his arms just felt so right. I wasn't scared or anxious, okay, maybe I was a little nervous but I think that's normal when kissing a guy for the first time right? Besides that, I felt relaxed, comfortable, and I was happy, really happy."

Robin creaked a smile for her friend's happiness but her thoughts immediately turned to Zoro. She admits she experienced similar feelings to what Nami described but are they actually the same? If so does that mean she fancies Zoro romantically?

Despite all this comparison work, somewhere deep inside Robin knew what her answer was going to be. Ever since the events with the Jagger pirates, Robin's felt this undeniable pull towards an answer. Her certainty however wasn't strong. But slowly and surely, that pull has been reeling her in towards a decisive decision.

Nevertheless, support from this pull or not, the archaeologist remained doubtful. This decision could jeopardise or worse, end her friendship with Zoro, it could ruin their team work and overall experience as a member of the Straw Hat pirates. Robin had to be indisputably, undeniably sure that her decision was the right decision.

Realising the long pause in the room, Robin erased these thoughts of Zoro for tonight.

However, attempting to think of something other than Zoro made the job harder than it originally was. So, trying to fill the void in the air, Robin question the first thing that came to mind.

"I see, um. Earlier you said you kissed him just a little bit? How little was this kiss precisely?" Robin's uncertain question quickly became one she was slightly proud of as Nami's embarrassment continued.

"Jeez, Robin, I thought you said you were going to take this seriously." Nami blushed and spun to face the opposite direction once again.

"I was being serious." Robin replied with a guilty smirk. "I think?"

The older women took Nami's silence as a sign to continue. "I just thought this kiss sounded more heated than you described it to be. Did you guys use tongues?"

Nami twitched and quickly hid herself underneath the covers. "Wha- ho- how can you even ask me something like that so casually? Don't you feel embarrassed? Jeez." Nami's attempt to change the subject failed miserably.

Robin recognised her tactics and didn't take the bait. She reached over and poked Nami on the shoulder. "You did, didn't you?"

Nami paused and mentally sighed in defeat. A single nod confirmed Robin's question and the archaeologist couldn't help but giggle with a dash of pride. "You really know how to show a guy your intentions don't you."

Robin's giggles stopped as Nami lightly kicked her friend's shin with her foot. The navigator blushed as she relived the wonderful memory and pouted.

"Baka."

_Sea Surface. 20 minutes into phase 2 of the training session._

A right to left diagonal slash on the chest dispelled one of the last remaining phase two clones.

Naruto spotted the last two clones standing next to each to each other, he threw his katana with insane speed and accuracy into one of the clone's chest. As soon as the hilt left his hand, Naruto used a raiton shunshin to follow his blade.

The katana reached its target and the original pulled the sword from his chest before the clone disappeared and slashed the final clone with another slash to the chest.

The real Naruto straightened himself and faced the last remaining three hundred or so shadow clones and smiled. His breath was faintly fatigued and the twitching in his muscles was fairly evident. But it was nothing he wasn't used to, he still had plenty of chakra and stamina for his favourite part of training.

The blond sheathed his sword and took a deep breath. "Phase three! NINJUTSU!"

_Girl's room_

"How do you think people fall in love?"

Nami's eyes expanded as she stared into Angel's sleeping face. "That's a rather deep question for a mid-night chat don't you think? What suddenly brought this on?"

Robin shrugged lightly. "Nothing really-" She lied beautifully. "I'm only curious as to why people feel what they feel. Emotions are what motivates us to be who we are today and love, apparently, is the strongest emotion of them all."

"Wait-" Nami spun around to meet Robin in the eyes. "Are you telling me you've never been in love before?" She questioned with fear.

Robin smiled but expressed no emotions. "Never had the privilege to. I've been running away from my past for so long that love was never a necessity for me."

Nami's expression fell. "Oh, I'm sorry, I never knew." The navigator took Robin's hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry, I'm sure the perfect guy for you is out there somewhere Robin, I know he is. You know what, I bet he's closer than you think he is." She reassured optimistically. "You watch, I bet you'll fall over heels for the next cute guy we see on the next island."

Robin's smiled at her supportive friend.

"Thanks but I was kind of hoping you could answer my previous question?"

Nami was taken aback. "What? Me?" She released Robin's hand, sat on the bed and leaned on the backboard. "Why me?" she asked flustered.

Robin followed Nami's action and leaned on the backboard. "Well, you love Naruto-san don't you?"

Nami blushed and waved her hands to dismiss Robin's claims. "Love? What- I don't think-" Nami could hear her heart beat in her ears. "I mean, I like him in a way I've never liked anyone else before and it's different but I think it's still a little too early to be calling it love?"

Robin's interest peaked. "I see. So, what is it about him that you like exactly?"

_Sea Surface. 5 minutes into phase three of the training session._

Summersaulting and cartwheeling from left to right, gracefully evading the elements, Naruto continues to dodge water attacks, streams of lightning and harsh slashes of wind from the army of clones in front of him.

Although some of these jutsu were too close for comfort, Naruto had the biggest smile on his face. He truly missed this sensation of training.

Naruto danced around a kunai that missed his cheeks by centimetres and advanced. The sudden approach from the original stunned clones for a moment to allow Naruto to perform a single set of hand signs.

Naruto took a deep breath to expel his jutsu. "Wind style – Vacuum Blast!"

A whip like stream of violent wind targeted the mass of shadow clones. The ocean surface begun to shake as a good, small handful of Naruto's shadow clones were eliminated from the razor sharp winds.

Another small group of clones who survived the attack leaped up into the air and charged their hands with a lightning jutsu.

The original recognised the jutsu they were planning to use and a small smirk curved his lips. _'They're really not holding back are they… good.'_

Quick as a flash, Naruto ripped his the bandage from his wrist seal and summoned a single shuriken.

The airborne clones had gathered enough chakra and aimed at their creator. "Lightning style – Lightning Beast Running Jutsu!"

Twenty black lightning shaped wolves appeared in the sky and charge at the original.

By now, Naruto balanced the single shuriken on his finger and applied wind chakra to spin the weapon violently. Satisfied with his jutsu, Naruto threw the wind enforced shuriken towards the pack of raging lightning wolves and quickly completed another set of hand signs.

"Wind style – Wind Shuriken Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto's wind shuriken multiplied to outnumber the attacking wolves two to one. The superior wind jutsu sliced through the lightning wolves with ease and their individual casters in the process.

With the airborne threat handled, Naruto's attention was snapped to the familiar sound of wind jutsu.

His mind exploded with rage as he spotted one of his shadow clones was attempting to form a Rasenshuriken.

"Oi! You! What the hell do you think you're doing?! We can't be setting of explosions in the middle of the night or we'll wake everyone on the ship! Then it will be me who's gonna face an angry navigator in the morning!"

The guilty clone twitched and dispelled his jutsu. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. My bad, I was sort of lost in the moment."

The surrounding Naruto's shook their heads. "What an idiot." "How could he forget something like that?" "Do you know how angry Nami would get if we woke her up." "Nah, what about Zoro?" "Zoro would probably sleep straight through it like nothing happened." "Yeah, you're right."

A vein popped in the original Naruto's forehead. "Do you guys want to talk there all night or do you want to do some actual training?"

_Girl's room. _

"What I like about him? I see you're as straight forward as always." Nami joked and hugged her knees.

"You're the one to talk." Robin countered happily.

"Good point." Nami placed her chin in between her knees and contemplated. "Well, let's see… you have seen training shirtless haven't you?" She smirked playfully earning a giggle from the older women.

"Yes I have, but seriously. I truly am intrigued, what makes Naruto-san so special in your eyes?"

Nami had to really think about her answer, not because she couldn't find one but because she wanted to prioritise the most significant answers.

"I guess it has to be the way he makes me feel." Nami answered simply.

"Feel?" Robin question dubiously.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain but its like, when I'm around him, I feel like I could do anything, you know. I feel safe and secure as if I don't have to worry about anything because I know he'll be there to support me. I also love the feeling when I'm talking to him, it's so easy and fun. He always knows how to make me laugh and how to make me feel better about myself and… I can't see my life without him anymore." Nami sensed the atmosphere drop from the emotional comment. She smiled happily to lift the mood.

"He's kind of like Luffy in a way but less obsessed with meat and a little more matured?"

Robin giggled at the valid comparison. "I can see that."

Nami smiled but then scrunched her brows. "Unlike Luffy, whenever Naruto's talking to me, it feels like he's only talking_ to me_, it's like him and I are the only two people left in the world, and I like that. He doesn't get distracted every time Sanji puts something on the table."

Talking about Luffy rang alarm bells in Nami's head. She had to avoid giving hints about her secret relationship with Luffy although she suspects Robin always knew but never talked about the topic.

"But when all's said and done-" Nami continued. "What I really like- no, what I admire about Naruto is his will to carry on with his life. We both know that he had a pretty terrible childhood, he wasn't loved by very many, everyone in his home isolated him and he was always running away from something. I'm sure you and I can relate to that-"

Robin gave a small nod.

"And just like us, Naruto suffered and fought to feel like he belonged in a part of something bigger, something that made him feel accepted and can call home." Nami continued gravely.

"Then in one moment, one dreadful moment, he lost it all in a blink of an eye." Nami tightened her hold around her knees she begun to lose control of her emotions.

"Everything he knew, everything loved, everything he's worked for in his whole life gone in a matter of seconds." The girl fought back the sensation of oncoming tears. "How is that fair? How do you expect anyone to possibly recover from something like that?"

Pools of tears begun to gather in her eyes. "Because I know If it was me and I lost you, Luffy, and everyone, even Zoro, I don't think I'll be able to live another day."

A single drop of tear ran down Nami's face.

Speechless Robin was about to place a reassuring hand, the older women was interrupted by a tiny smile on Nami's lips.

"But yet, here he is-" Nami's said cheerfully. "Smiling, training, making new friends, living a brand new life. Being able to go through what he did and still be able to get out of bed in the morning, I admire him so much for that." Nami's tears disappeared and the navigator smiled brightly.

_Sea Surface. 15 minutes into phase three of the training session. _

Naruto clenched his fists as his breathing hardened. He's been forced to overuse ETS, dishing and dodging jutsu after jutsu nonstop for several minutes now. He felt his chakra reserves pass its half way point with the last water jutsu he used. His clothes are torn in numerous areas, minor scratches littered his body but his will was still fired up for more.

His best guest, less than two hundred shadow clones remain standing. He gave a cold deadly stare at his opponents.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THIS IS THE BEST THAT YOU CAN DO!?"

_Girl's room_

Robin placed a supportive hand on Nami's shoulder. "You know, you don't have to worry about losing us, we are not going anywh-"

A faint, familiar voice slashed Robin's sentence short. The two women looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Did you hear something just now?" Robin questioned.

Nami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "It's probably Naruto, before he left I bumped into him and told me he was going to train." Nami's angered face the direction of the voice. "I told the baka to take it easy but I guess he forgot all about it, I'll tell him off later."

Robin giggled at Nami's sudden change of character towards Naruto and formed an idea. "You wanna go outside and watch?"

_Main deck._

The ladies found themselves leaning on the side of the ship with big fur jackets to protect them from the cold night breeze. The girls used binoculars to gain a better view of the battle, and what a battle it was.

"He doesn't know what it means to take it easy does he?" Robin teased.

"I don't think he even knows what the word 'easy' means." Nami replied bluntly.

Robin removed the binoculars to face her friend. "It seems like you really like him, Nami."

The navigator held the binoculars to hide her blush.

Robin took her silence as confirmation and asked. "Is _she_ stopping you from telling Naruto-san how you feel?"

Nami lowered the binoculars, stared sadly unto the ocean surface and nodded. "It wouldn't be fair on him if I tell him. It's obvious that he's still in love with her even if he says he doesn't want to be-" Nami folded her arms.

Sakura's smiling face flashed in Nami's memory and the navigator studied her features in great detail. Sakura's flawless complexion, soft delicate features, the diagonal shaped mark on her forehead, the red hairband around her pink, short hair, her alluring bright green eyes and in the end, she couldn't blame Naruto for loving Sakura, she was beautiful.

The kunoichi's voice rang in Nami's mind.

_~let me tell you a secret Naruto, your feelings for me will never change, and they never will~_

_The Cat Burglar shook her head to remove the thoughts and continued. _

"They've known each other for most of their lives, Robin. She's the only person he's ever loved, how can I compete with someone like that?"

The older women sympathised for her friend. Robin nudged closer to make their shoulders touch. "Well I for one am shocked. Did I just hear Nami give up on something that she wants?

Nami chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes.

"Nami, listen to me, I may not have a lot of experience with real romance but I know you can't give up on this. I've never seen you happier than when you are with Naruto-san. So what if he's still hung up on her, so what if they've known each other for a longer time. What matters is that he said he wants to move on, he wants to start a new life and he'll probably want to share it with someone one day. And from what I heard about your kiss, that someone could still possibly be you?"

Nami shrugged lightly. "I'm not so sure about that, I mean, after that kiss, some days I notice signs of him taking a liking into me but other days he treats me nothing more than a friend. I can never tell what he's thinking and it's a little frustrating." Nami sighed. "I'm so pathetic, what am I going to do?"

Robin smiled supportively. "Well I'm not surprised you feel that way. Considering his past, I believe his current or former crush for his friend is disabling him from offering or accepting any romantic feelings from others."

Nami met Robin in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I believe Naruto-san's irregular signals may be caused by intimate feelings towards you. I think on either a conscious or subconscious level, he may be restraining himself from romantic relationships until he's completely over his friend Sakura. Maybe sometimes he accidently shows signs of attraction to you but covers his mistakes with friendship. That perhaps explains why sometimes he treats you like a friend while occasionally shows signs of intimacy. If that is the case then maybe your kiss, bikinis and choice of attire have been making it a little difficult to accomplish his plans." Robin commented with awkward happiness.

Nami flustered and looked in the other direction. "Wow, I've never thought about it like that before? You really think he likes me? "

Robin smiled happily "It's possible."

"So what do you think I should do? Do I give him space? Should I talk to him?"

"Space, yes, distance, no. Don't give him too much space or he'll start to think your avoiding him and he'll become suspicious. Be around him, be his friend because that's exactly what he needs right now. Most importantly, give him time to figure out what he wants. Time can fix anything, even a broken heart."

Nami's eyes begun to brighten from Robin's wisdom.

"And then, when he's ready, he'll realises how truly beautiful, smart and kind you are. Then soon enough, I'm sure he'll be doing everything he can to gain your attention."

Nami smiled happily and felt a surge of confidence growing within her. The answer to her problems was so obvious and yet simple. She gave Robin a thankfully but also impressed smile. "You really are a great friend you know that, Robin."

The archaeologist blushed from the compliment as Nami continued.

"No I mean it, you say you're inexperience with romance but you sure know how to give amazing advice when it comes around the subject."

The older women giggled and used her fingers to cover her mouth. "Don't get me wrong, I am inexperienced with love. However, I do have a handsome amount of experience in reading other people's behaviour and finding meaning in them."

Nami hummed with joking suspicion and squinted her eyes. "Really now-" She leaned in closer and poked Robin's ribs. "I don't buy it, are you sure you're not hiding a secret boyfriend away from me or something?"

The older women's blush deepen and hid her face. "Eh? Me? Secret boyfriend, don't be ridiculous."

_Konoha _

*Click, Click, Clunk*

Sasuke withdrew the key from his front door and entered his home.

It was late in the evening and it was a long, tiring day for the Uchiha. He finally understood why the Hokage complained about paperwork so much.

The one highlight of his day however happened mere moments ago.

FLASHBACK

"Everyone's gone home already, you should be getting some rest too, taichou." A women gracefully enters the office.

The sitting Sasuke never took his eyes off the paper on his table.

"Thanks Shizune, I'm almost done here so don't worry. And please, just 'Sasuke' would suffice."

The dark haired women smiled sheepishly as she hid an item behind her back.

"Is there any way I could be of assistance?" Sasuke questioned with divided attention.

"Actually, I came here to assist you."

Shizune's upbeat voice and vague words had Sasuke looking up his desk.

"This is from Lady Tsunade, she said it was time for you to be reunited with it. After all, the next Hokage is going to need his weapon of choice."

A stunned Sasuke rose to his feet to view the black scabbard and hilt of a certain weapon.

"That's-"

There, laid in Shizune's hands was Sasuke's former katana, Kusanagi.

"Yup, it's been three years since The Council confiscated it. Now I'm returning it its rightful owner." Shizune extended her offer by taking a step forward.

Sasuke recovered from the shock and joy of seeing his old weapon. He respectfully reached and received the katana and examined it in detail. "It doesn't look a day older than when I handed it in." He unsheathed the blade with a tantalising ring. The weapon shone against the light as Sasuke savoured this moment.

"Lady Tsunade went to great lengths in preserving it. I think she always knew this day was going to happen, just, not as soon as it did of course." Shizune smiled as Sasuke sheathed Kusanagi.

The Uchiha nodded. "Please extend my gratitude to the Hokage."

Shizune's smiled and returned the nod.

As Sasuke safely relocates the blade before continuing to work, something on Shizune's mind causes her expression to fall. "Don't take this the wrong way but I think it goes without saying, I was kinda hoping I would be congratulating Naruto on becoming Hokage-"

Sasuke paused and listened. What Shizune said may have sounded insulting if taken at face value but beneath her words laid so much pain and sadness. This wasn't about Sasuke, it was about how much she missed her friend.

"I was a little surprised to hear Lady Tsunade selecting you to be her successor at first. However, I know that as much as Naruto would hate his rival living out his dream, I also know he would be proud of you. You've really showed everyone that you've changed and you've done so much for the village in the last three years. That's why I'm confident that you'll become a fine Hokage someday."

Wordless Sasuke remained quiet as Shizune's words dawn on him. He did his absolute best to hide his conflicted emotions from surfacing.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke placed his keys on the kitchen counter and proceeded to the living room. The Uchiha's accommodations wasn't luxury but it wasn't poverty neither. The layout shared similarities to Naruto's old apartment but much cleaner, more organised and spacious.

Glamour and size never bothered Sasuke or influence his taste, as long as it was functional it was enough for him.

The last Uchiha adjusted Kusanagi on his waist as he bathed in the darkness of the room. He actually preferred the near pitch black room especially after work when his eyes are sore from reading.

His casual stroll to his living room sofa came to an abrupt end as his shinobi senses detected someone's presence.

He ripped his blade out from its scabbard and instantly blocked two powerful slashes from another sword.

Sasuke was forced to take a step back as his assailant disappeared into the shadows. He readied himself into a fighting stance and waited. _'An assassination attempt already? They sure work fast.' _

Sasuke sensed and blocked another slash from the attacker. But this time the silent intruder and Sasuke met in a stalemate. Their weapons rubbed and their faces met.

Well, from Sasuke's perspective, face met mask.

A miniscule smirk formed on his lips as he identified the assailant. "I thought the ANBU would have had a new set of orders by now-" Sasuke intimidated as their blades created friction. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than follow me around?"

The face behind the mask smiled. "You are correct, Uchiha-san. The Hokage ended my team's five year mission of monitoring your activities prematurely tonight-" The ANBU replied while the two struggled for supremacy. "Now that I don't have to baby sit you I can do whatever the hell I want." The attacker hissed with cockiness.

Sasuke released an amused "Hmph."

The ANBU attacker broke their stalemate and the two sword masters exchanged several powerful blows before reuniting in another standstill. "You've gotten rusty, Uchiha-san. Your speed is inadequate, your footwork is a mess and you failed to identify my presence till the very last second. Naruto wouldn't even consider you as a challenge in your current state." The assailant said in amusement.

Sasuke smirked and his gripped on his weapon tightened. "Well some of us haven't had the luxury to train for three years straight."

"Excuses."

"Excuses? Do I need to remind you that I'm living with a seal that prohibits me from using chakra." Sasuke countered while he smirk grew. "Wait, if I'm putting up a fight against you without chakra then perhaps you're the one who's rusty?" He replied playfully.

The attacking ANBU ended their stalemate, took a step back and slowly removed her mask. "That was a little uncalled for?" She teased as her identity was revealed.

Beautiful features, dark red lipstick, long purple hair. "Is that any way to talk to your lover?" Uzuki Yugao asked playfully with one hand on her hip.

Sasuke smirked, sheathed his katana and shrugged. "You were the one who started it." He replied simply and walked towards his room.

"I didn't expect the first time I would use my sword again would be against you on my own living room floor." Sasuke said. "And Uchiha-san?"

"It was just a little role play." Yugao defended herself cheerfully. "And attacking you was also for a little fun, I was curious to see if you still had it after all these years." Yugao smiled as Sasuke kept walking. "You can't tell me that you didn't find some shred of entertainment from our little play fight?"

With his eyes shut, Sasuke smiled, shook his head and walked past the ANBU towards his room.

Likewise, Yugao sheathed her blade. "Ahh, Do I not get a kiss? Not even a hug? You're such a gentleman." She crossed her arms and pretended to be angry but failed miserably.

"After attacking me and saying Naruto's stronger, you'll be lucky to get to sleep in the same bed as me tonight." Sasuke countered tastefully. He turned his head to view her for a second before entering his room. "Oh, that reminds me, we need to work on your greeting skills."

Yugao rolled her eyes. "Ha, Ha, so the famous Uchiha isn't as humourless as they say."

She took a step and followed him in his bedroom. "But you know, if I'm not allowed to sleep in the same bed as you tonight then the things I had planned for later would be pretty difficult to accomplish." She purred seductively, crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame.

Sasuke sidestepped her lustful comment with a sneer. He opened his wardrobe and remove his shirt.

The first thing Yugao noticed was the small seal formulas on Sasuke's right shoulder. "Strictly speaking, I'm here on a request from Lady Tsunade."

Sasuke remained quiet and inspected his choices for clothes as Yugao carried on. "She asks you to stop by her office tomorrow so she can remove that seal on your shoulder, _sixth Hokage_." Yugao pulled a proud smile on her lips but Sasuke could only flinch and nod. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to accept her offer? That would have given me more time to plan something special?"

Sasuke's face was devoid of emotion, all that happiness he displayed earlier disappeared in an instant which worried the ANBU member.

Yugao departed from the door frame, walked behind her lover and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Since Sasuke's a couple of inches taller than her, Yugao placed her chin on his shoulder. "The last time we spoke about this you were unsure whether or not you wanted the position. What made you do it?"

_New World, Sea Surface. 25 minutes into phase 3 of the training session._

A panting Naruto found himself completely surrounded by his clones. He was now the epicentre of a kill zone with only a good handful of chakra left. However, the remaining thirty shadow clones around him remained still.

Naruto finally regained his breath and scanned his environment. He spots a single shadow clone flash a set of hand signs and readied himself.

The next moment, a layer of mist begun to cover the immediate area. As the seconds ticked by, the mist became thicker and thicker to the point of zero visibility.

The silent killing was now in process.

Naruto relaxed his body, he reminded himself to stay calm and never lose focus. It was the only way to survive this ordeal especially with thirty trained silent killers on the hunt.

To Naruto, the night was dead. No noise, no sight. Even on water, the clones made no noise on the ocean's surface. It truly is an intimidating situation to be in.

Naruto's condition may have been bleak, but he had an advantage over the clones.

He studied and copies Zabuza's method of the silent killing, and since the clones are an extension to himself, he was pretty confident on where and when the clones will engage. On the other hand, if the clones have thought of this, Naruto would anticipate and decapitate, ether way was fine with him.

In the end, Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Sasuke's Apartment_

"The last time we spoke about this you were unsure whether or not you wanted the position. What made you do it?"

Sasuke took hold of Yugao's arms around his waist. "I didn't agree to become the village's next Hokage because I wanted to, I did it because Tsunade believes I'm the best person for the job and I'm not going to neglect the Leaf of a bright future."

He looked down onto where Yugao's hands interlocked. "Though I'm happy with the way things are for me right now. I love my job, I love what I do… to be honest with you, one of the main reasons I accepted Tsunade's offer was so I could be a shinobi again and have your team of ANBU off my back."

Yugao smiled on his naked shoulder. "Well it's good to know where our next Hokage's intentions are." She joked playfully.

Sasuke smiled but only slightly before his seriousness returned. "You have no idea how much I wanted Naruto to be the Sixth, Yugao. He was the one that's supposed to lead this village, not me. He deserved it more than anyone in the Leaf."

Sasuke's grip on Yugao's arms grew by a fraction as his eyes hardened. "Doesn't this whole thing feel wrong to you? I've done terrible things in my past and I've made so many mistakes, so why am I the one living Naruto's dream when I haven't earned it or even wanted it in the first place." Sasuke's voice deepened.

"It doesn't make any sense? Naruto worked his whole life to be in the position that I'm in while I get it handed to me on a silver platter. What a joke."

Yugao felt every spec of Sasuke's sadness and frustration radiating of him as she hugs his naked back. His words and everything attached to them reached deep within her as if his feelings were her own.

She knows that Sasuke isn't as emotionally open in public compared to when he and she are alone together, their relationship has earned her the right to see this side of him. However, this is the most that she's seen him so open about his feelings.

Yugao released him from her arms and Sasuke turned to see her face. She reached both arms over his shoulders and pulled him down with one hand on the back of his neck, the other, his head.

She stared deep into his eyes and said. "Listen to me okay, yes you've done things and yes you've made mistakes, but name me a person who hasn't? You're not that same man anymore, Sasuke. It doesn't matter what mistakes you've made in the past, what matters is how you make up for those mistakes in the future."

Sasuke looked down on the floor while Yugao pulls him down so their foreheads meet. "To me, you've already made up for your faults. For the last three years I've watched you slaving yourself in your work to help this village. You've worked to the bone in order to make our home a better place to live and you've accomplished that, it's actually one of the many reason why I fell for you."

Yugao smiled lovingly before continuing. "It's not just the Leaf who are grateful for your hard work, Sasuke. If it wasn't for you and your team, the entire shinobi world would no longer exist. We'd all be wrapped up living our own little dream world where nothing is real. This village, this room, this moment, this love I have for you, none of it would be here if it wasn't for you."

Sasuke looked up to meet Yugao's loving eyes.

"If it's any consolation-" Yugao added. "I agree with Lady Tsunade. I believe you are the best person for job, only because Naruto isn't here of course." She teased with the truth.

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "Don't you think you're being a little bias because you were his sensei once?"

Yugao smiled passively. She sidestepped his question and returned to serious manners. "I know how much wanted Naruto to become Hokage, trust me so did I, but it wasn't meant to be. You shouldn't be worrying about why or how you've gotten yourself in this positon. What you need to be worry about is how you're going to fulfil your duties as Hokage. You agreed to this Sasuke, whether you wanted it or not, you need to take responsibility for that."

He shook his head. "I am, I swear, I was always going to take my role as Hokage seriously. But you're absolutely right, now's not the time for questions, I need to prepare to be the Leafs next leader."

"Yes, yes you do."

"But, I'm not going to be just any Hokage, I'm going to be the Hokage Naruto would have been. I'm going to do this for him, for his dream."

Overwhelmed with a sense of pride, the two lovers smiled lovingly at one another and leaned in for a blissful kiss.

_New World, Sea Surface. _

Was it minutes or was it hours he quietly stood in the misty kill zone of this jutsu.

It didn't matter, Naruto was busy concentrating.

Then some time later, it finally happened.

A kunai was thrown to Naruto's side aimed straight for his head.

Naruto sensed the incoming weapon, leaned back, caught the kunai with a finger through its ring hole, spun the kunai around his finger and threw it back into the mist behind him, all with eyes closed.

The thrown kunai dispelled the attacking shadow clone, Naruto anticipated and knew where that clone was going to move after throwing that kunai.

The area became quiet once again. It seemed after Naruto's display of skill made the clones hesitant.

That was fine with Naruto, his moment of focus was done.

He prepared himself and performed a set of hand signs at blinding speeds.

"Raikiri!"

With his eyes tight shut, Naruto charged into the mist with black lightning covered hand.

He stroked down one shadow clone with a jab to the chest and disappeared to find another, and another, and another. His speed with the lightning blade was unstoppable especially in this mist where he can surprise the unexpected shadow clones.

He ripped his hand through the back of another clone and dashed away to find his next victim.

This massacre isn't due to Naruto finding his targets and eliminating them. In his time of focus, Naruto tracked, calculated and anticipated each and every one of the clone's movements. As he attacks, he's not entirely sure if a target would be there at all, he is running purely on calculated instincts.

His Raikiri hand smashed through another clone's chest, said clone disappeared but Naruto maintained the pose.

He straightened his posture as a new development was in the process. Judging by the noise of footsteps on the water, the clones seemed to have abandoned their old strategy and form up a new one. A full on frontal attack.

The footsteps were coming and all towards Naruto.

The original dispelled the lightning blade in his hands as the remaining 15 Naruto clones rushed their creator from every side with a violent rasengans in their hands. Surface, air, left, right, behind, he was completely surrounded and he knew it.

Naruto jumped into the air as hands sprang into action to complete another set of hands signs as fast as possible.

"Lightning style – Human Shock Wave Jutsu!"

His body radiated a layer of black lightning taking shape of a sphere. The bubble of lightning surged in an outward explosion causing electrical damage to all the attacking shadow clones.

Landing on his feet, Naruto congratulated himself for thinking to jump into the air before releasing that jutsu otherwise he would have been a casualty himself.

With the silent killers deceased, the thick mist begun to dissipate into nothingness.

Naruto finally opened his eyes as fully visibility returned.

Much to Naruto's pleasure, standing in front of him, a single, lone shadow clone endured. Truthfully, this was planned from the beginning. The last shadow clone always remains for one final push.

Naruto smiled as he sees the clone preparing to layer his hand with Raikiri.

"You might as well transform into Sasuke while you're at it!" Naruto yelled over with excitement.

The last clone smirked and obliged.

A poof of smoke signalled the arrival of the new Sasuke.

"Good to see you again, Dobe. It's been a while, where've you been?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and played along. "Oh you know, travelling around, being a pirate, all that stuff."

Sasuke smirked at the sight of his friend. "What's with the hair? Couldn't see with all those bangs in your eyes? I told you to get a haircut."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through the back of his hair. "Oh you mean this? Well I thought it was time for a change being in a new universe and all?" Naruto flinched. "Wait! Can we get back to business here, I really wanna finish this off."

Sasuke shrugged just slightly with a smile. "Whatever you say, just don't go crying to Nami when I wipe he floor with you."

Naruto blushed then pointed angrily at his friend. "Hey! Don't bring Nami into this! Sasuke wouldn't even know who she is in the first place you stupid clone!"

At this point, Sasuke had already performed the hands signs and was charging his hand with the jutsu.

"I swear these clones are getting cheekier by the day." Naruto complained under his breath before shifting into his stance and readying his hand.

He took a moment to evaluate the amount of chakra he had left, it wasn't a lot. It was a long and intense training session designed to run his chakra reserves dry. With all the jutsu he executed in phase three and the abusive use of ETS in phase two and three, Naruto was sure that this next jutsu could be his last.

"Oh well, go big or go home right?"

Naruto readied his right hand and formed a rampant rasengan in quick succession.

"You ready Sasuke?" An upbeat Naruto asked.

Sasuke steadied his attacking arm and smirked. "Let's finish this, Naruto."

Naruto smiled happily. "Man, does this bring back memories."

The two males exchanged looks before charging at one another at full speed.

"Rasengan!" "Chidori!"

_Sasuke's Apartment. _

Yugao's and Sasuke's lips slowly parted and the two stared into one another's eyes with burning passion.

It was Yugao who smiled and gave her lover another quick peck on the lips before removing the katana on her back and sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

"Oh by the way-" Yugao said, her cheeky tone of voice put Sasuke on edge. "I saw your kiss with Sakura today."

Sasuke froze.

"So… how was she?" She gave him those accusing eyes with a mischievous smile.

Sasuke looked away and scratch the back of his head. "That um, that was nothing. It's not what it looked like, there was a valid explanation for that kiss."

Yugao giggled softly. "Sasuke relax, I was only kidding. Do you really think I'd be the type to get jealous over something like that?"

Sasuke breathed a small sigh of relief.

"The only reason I'm not jealous is because I know your type. Even when you was in the academy you were never into girls your age. Who could have guessed the captain of Konoha's police force was into older women." Yugao smiled devilishly then laid on her back on Sasuke's bed.

Shaking his head at his lover's playful yet valid analysis, the shirtless man sat and laid down next to the ANBU as she said.

"Since you're the Sixth Hokage, does that mean we can make our relationship public knowledge? Because to be honest with you, this one year secret relationship is getting a little tiring-"

Sasuke agreed but said nothing.

"I mean at first it was kind of fun and exciting but now it's become a bit of an inconvenience. I can barely get my team a day off so we can spend some time alone together anymore."

Sasuke continued ceiling watching. "Technically, I'm not the sixth Hokage until a few months from now, so first let's hope Naruto gets back to the Leaf before then… wherever he is. If that doesn't happen, only a small handful of people know about this including team 7 and your ANBU team. I think it would be much simpler to reveal our relationship when Tsunade makes the official announcement, that way the whole village will know at the same time instead of us having to tell people individually."

Yugao also stared at the ceiling in acceptance. "Sounds reasonable, we've kept our secret from everyone for a year now, what's a few more months? But, till then, since I'm no longer assigned to observe you, we can finally spend some time together."

Yugao smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand with hers. They interlocked fingers as her expression fell

"I also think it's better if we wait. If my superiors somehow find out I've been dating the person who I was assigned to observe during the mission, I'd be punished and exiled from the ANBU black ops."

Yugao tightened her hold on Sasuke's hand. "But when they hear you're the next Hokage, there isn't much that they could do about it then." She smiled.

The Uchiha turned his head to meet Yugao in the eyes and spoke almost in a worrying tone. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't really care what people think about me but you have a reputation and a career in the ANBU. I don't want you to jeopardise that because of my past."

Yugao smiled softly at Sasuke's considerate side. She cupped his cheeks with her hand and rubbed it with the pad of her thumb.

"I told you already, most citizens are so grateful for what you've done for the village that they've forgiven your old transgressions. But yes, some people in the ANBU will think what we have is wrong but I don't care about that, I don't care what my superior thinks. Some of my friends will question it at first but I know they'll be supportive in the end."

"They'll probably ask about the age gap." Sasuke stated.

Yugao laughed and shook her head. "Do I really come off as someone who would stop being with the one I love because of something as trivial as a number?"

Sasuke smirked lightly. The age gap between them never bothered him, in fact he liked it. Yugao was more matured than girls his age. But despite their year long relationship, Sasuke was never sure if she thought along similar lines.

Yugao nudged closer so their faces were inches away. "I know what I'm doing, Sasuke. I know what I want and I know why I love you. So please, just be with me. You don't need to worry about my work because as long as I have you, I won't need anything else."

Sasuke's eyes softened under her loving gaze. "I love you, Yugao." Sasuke's stare intensified and he leaned closer. "I've never spoken those words to anyone before in my entire life."

Yugao's heart overflowed with emotions. It wasn't the first time he said those three magic words and he doesn't say it often but she loves to hear them.

"I know, I love you too, Sasuke."

Yugao leaned in and the two lover's lips met for a beautiful, tantalising kiss.

_New World, Sea Surface. _

Naruto's breath was rapid and intense. He stood alone with only the vast empty ocean for company and minimum chakra in his disposal.

The memory of Naruto's rasengan out powering the fake Sasuke's black Chidori flashed in his mind and a small smile curve his lips.

"And the rasengan wins again. Sorry Sasuke, you were never going to win that one buddy."

A quick analysis of his physical and jutsu attributes caused his fists to clench.

'_Okay good, I'm not paranoid. Now that I've pushed myself, I can really tell I'm running on about ninety percent of what I'm capable of.' _

Naruto finally regained his breath. _'I can't allow myself to get lazy and weak right now. I have to get stronger in order to protect my nakama from 'The Chosen Ones.'_

The image of his rasengan and the fake Sasuke's Chidori making contact sparked certain neurons in Naruto's head.

'_I think it's time I try to master __that__ jutsu again.' _

**AN- **

Whaaaattttt? Sasuke accepted the role of next Hokage and is dating Yugao? How the hell did this happen!?

If you're curious as to why and how Yugao and Sasuke are in a relationship, I'm sorry but that won't be explained for a very long time, though I promise it's believable. I really wanted to humanise Sasuke in this chapter and show there is a deeper side to him, a more emotional, intimate side.

And as for Sasuke being Hokage, everyone told me not to do it but don't worry it will all work out and there will be a happy ending for all readers. Just going to have to wait and see. Go easy on the flaming lol.

Much to some readers delight, this will be the last chapter that includes a Konoha scenes for a long while. It will all be Naruto and the Straw Hat crew for a good while.

I'm sorry for the slow pace of the story at the moment. This chapter and the previous one was originally meant to be one whole chapter but the words kept going and I had to separate them.

What's going on in Robin's head? What is this answer she's leaning towards?

What's Zoro's point of view about all this? What is he thinking? Find out in the next chapter where we're finally introduced to the main villains.

Name of next chapter – The Chosen Ones.

Peace.


	16. The Chosen Ones

_Somewhere in the New World. Jagger Pirate's Ship._

Captain Jagger took a seat in a one of his private rooms within his vast ship. He laid his arms on the armrest of the chair and stared at a dark, empty screen.

"How long do they plan on keeping me waiting?"

_Thousand Sunny. _

"Agghh!" "Come on! Work!" "Damn it! Let's try it again!" "Why won't you two mix?!"

Standing on the surface of the ocean alongside countless other shadow clones that surrounded the ship, Naruto in a black loose fit vest and his usual orange trousers dispelled the Rasengan in his hand.

He sighed in frustration with the lack of progress and looked up the ship where he saw a smiling red head. Angel leaned on the wooden rails of the ship and waved happily at the original. She wore black short shorts, white belt, dark brown knee length boots and a tight dark blue vest that failed to cover below her belly button.

Her big smile somehow forced a similar smile on his irritated lips. Deciding to take a break, Naruto jumped up to the ship right next to Angel. As he landed, she sat on the rails and Naruto leaned on it using his forearms as support.

"I'm still having a hard time adjusting seeing your hair like that." Naruto announced cheekily.

Angel scrunched her brows teasingly. "You're the one to talk, Mr."

The young male chuckled in return.

"Hey, Naruto. I've been meaning to ask, you've been doing the same thing with your clones every morning for the last few days now. What is it that you're doing exactly?" Angel rotated her head to see the Naruto's all working in pairs. One clone had a blue circular object in his hand, the other had its hand's covered in black lightning.

"I'm trying to create a new jutsu." Naruto said then ran a hand through his hair, a habit he picked up quite recently.

"I've only learned what jutsu are last week so maybe I shouldn't ask but, what kind of jutsu?"

Naruto smiled knowingly the ever curious Angel would ask. "I'll show you."

He turned his body to face her and performed a set of hand signs.

"Raikiri."

Naruto's lightning layered hand caused Angel's eyes to widen. She's the newest member to witness jutsu and the concept still amazed her.

Naruto held his right hand to the side then prepared his left hand.

From it he formed a regular rasengan with ease.

"What I've been trying to do for the last few days is combine this-" He gestured his Raikiri hand. "With this." Naruto moved his rasengan hand.

"Two very powerful jutsu into one big jutsu. I've done it before with wind chakra so I know the step of how to do it, but there's something about these two that I can never figure out. The two just won't mix!?"

Angel tilted her head from confusion. "Why don't you just put your hands together?" She asked plainly.

Naruto's expression softened at her naivety. "I wish it was that simple. I've already tried all the ways I know how to combine the two and nothing works. I've tried mixing it with just myself with one hand, two hands, use one shadow clone, two shadow clones, and the list goes on and on and still nothing." Naruto sighed and deactivated the both jutsu in his hands. "I don't understand what the problem is."

Angel's expression fell from seeing his saddened, confused, frustrated face.

"Hey come on, you can't give up yet. Knowing you, you'll have this all figured out by the end of the week." She beamed supportively.

Naruto could only curve his lips slightly as he leaned on the wooden rails once again. Silence brewed for a moment before he spoke.

"Oh, by the way. Thank you."

Angel hummed in questioning. "Thank you? Thank you for what, Naruto?"

His face described nothing but seriousness. "For showing me my deepest fears."

The red head couldn't believe what she heard, and with such conviction. "That's a first, most people don't usually thank me for using my powers on them?"

"Well I do. Without it I wouldn't have known what my real feelings are. Now I know, I can accept them and finally move on."

Angel's powers limits her from learning the identity and remember whatever was said during her transformation, so she had no idea what Naruto's talking about.

"Alright, you're welcome, I suppose?"

Naruto beamed, feeling a weight being lifted of his shoulders. Then, he remembered.

"There's actually something else I keep forgetting to say to you, Angel."

The girl's eye brows narrowed.

Naruto met her in the eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did to you on the night we met." The sound of the struggling shadow clones from below continued to ship.

"Huh!? What did you do to me!?" Angel quickly groped her breast, blushed, then realised. "Oh, you mean when you zapped me with lightning? You don't need to apologise for that, I deserved it." Angel chuckled guiltily and scratched the back of her red head.

"No not that, what happened afterwards." Naruto voiced miserably, reliving the horrible scenes of Angel screaming from absolute fear.

The red heads confusion doubled. "Um, what are you talking about? You zapped me, knocked me out, tied me up, nice job with that by the way you might have to teach me that later. When I woke you guys interrogated me and then… I fell asleep? When I woke up again I was being carried by Franky outside of Suzuki Mansion and the rest is history?"

Naruto flinched. _'She doesn't remember being in Kurama's jutsu? I better not say anything, it's probably better that way.' _

"Ahh, I mean… never mind. I did mean when I zapped you." Naruto sweated as Angel shrugged his weird moment away.

"Angel-c-c-chwan!"

Sanji exploded out the kitchen with love hearts for eyes and a glass of orange juice on top of a serving tray in his hand. Alongside him was Nami and the pair approached the newest addition to the crew.

"Hey you two." Nami greeted happily as Sanji sprinted towards Angel.

Likewise, Angel's eyes took shapes of love hearts and dashed towards Sanji's direction.

"Nami-chan!"

"Please help yourself to some refreshments, Angel-chan. It's made from only the best ingredients the New World has to offer." Sanji insisted in his usual flare.

"Oh, thanks."

A masculine voice forced Sanji's eyes to pop open. He sees Naruto taking the glass, down it in one gulp and grin from ear to ear causing Sanji to explode.

"Oi that wasn't for you, whiskers! Where's the beautiful Angel-chan?!"

Sanji turned around to see Angel tightly hugging Nami with an adoring smile on both of their faces. Nami stroked the top of Angel's head with a warm smile.

Sanji's shoulders and whole demeanour dropped. The cook dropped to his hands and knees and begun to cry like a river. "Lost the love of a beautiful women to another beautiful women. How can you do this to me Angel-chwan?"

Naruto dropped a sweat on the back of his neck and chuckled uncomfortably.

Over the last couple of weeks, Nami's grown quite attached to the younger red head. The busty navigator loved Angel's true personality that she's been holding back with the Jagger pirates. Angel's energetic, caring, playful and loves to hug.

Could Nami do less with overly loving hugs? Maybe a little? But Angel's sexual orientation and her affection for her never bothered the navigator. It was Angel's way to show she cared and Nami wasn't going to stop her from doing that. Also, the hugs were as far as Angel's love went anyway, the red head has never shown any true interest in her so what's the harm? To be honest, Nami's gotten attached to Angel's hugs as well.

"Don't you think it's time to give up on her now, Sanji? A girl like Angel doesn't prefer the company of ahh… lets say, our kind. I hope you're not reacting to what she said on the first night we met her because that was all an act remember?"

Sanji's tears continue to flow. "Of course I remember, but a man with as much burning passion as I do will never give up."

Naruto's uneasy smile disappeared when he took a glance at the two girls.

"You may have lost out on one but it could be worse, take a closer look."

Sanji obeyed and looked. He immediately felt the nose bleed coming.

The cook watched in awe as Angel and Nami tight embrace causes their busty breasts to caress one another in a sensual and lip biting manner.

"AAAHHH!" Sanji's nosebleed outburst flew him over the ship and splashed straight down the ocean.

"One of you bring him back up here!?" Naruto yelled to his shadow clones below.

Smiling Nami looked up to Naruto as she stroked Angel's hair. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"Sanji being Sanji." He replied plainly.

Angel unwrapped Nami with her massive grin and the two girls approach the remaining blond.

"I see you're hard at work again-" Nami viewed the sea of clones. "Still haven't figured out how to combine the two?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah it's still not working. I'm having the same problem when I tried to master this jutsu back in Konoha. It's like the Rasengan and Raikiri are born rivals that are too stubborn to work together. I'm not worried though since I've done this before with wind chakra."

Angel moved to sit on her original spot. "You know Naruto, I thought you were talking crazy when you said you were from another universe. All that talk about chakra and tailed beasts had me thinking 'CuCu', we have a weirdo on the loose. You sure did change my mind when you started showing me all these powers you have."

Naruto didn't know whether to be offended or feel praised as Angel resumed.

"You can make lightning, water, wind… next you're going to tell us that you can fly?" Angel laughed at the ridiculous idea.

Naruto chuckled and grabbed the back of his neck. "Actually…"

"You can't be serious?!" Nami questioned with wide eyes.

Naruto waved dismissively. "No, no, what I was about to say was that I _used_ to be able to fly."

Both girls jaw threatened to hit the floor.

"Yeah, Nami, remember I told you about the war, how I met old man Sage of Sixth Paths? He was the one who gave me and Sasuke some of his chakra in order to seal Kaguya and stop the infinite Tsukuyomi? What I forgot to mention was one of the many things I could do with that chakra was fly. I didn't get to have much time to enjoy it though since I was busy fighting the god of all chakra after all. That and after Sasuke and I broke the infinite Tsukuyomi, old man Sage took his chakra back and my flying ability with it. You can't imagine how angry I was when that old man took our powers away, he said giving us his chakra was a 'temporary solution' to the problem and that no one should no longer have that much power. Yeah, like I believe that. Oh! But what annoyed me the most was that the old man had the nerve to take all the tailed beasts' chakra away of me too! Okay, I admit they were never mine in the beginning but I thought I was cool enough with those guys to keep some of their chakra you know."

Naruto sighed deeply. "Although one good thing did come out of all it. I now have both sides of the Kurama's chakra which is totally bad ass so…"

Nami and Angel blinked several times at the blond. Their plain, deadpanned expressions on their faces said it all.

"Is it just me or none of that made sense?" Confused Angel quizzed.

Nami smirked and followed with a shrug. "He does that sometimes, the best thing you can do is smile, nod and wait until he finishes."

Naruto squinted his eyes and growled at Nami until one of his shadow clones jumped on deck with the soaking wet, heart eyed Sanji over his shoulder.

"Nice swim, Sanji?" Angel cheekily asked and stuck her tongue out.

The cook came back to the room as the Naruto clone released him and jumped back down to train.

"It was a little cold but apart from that… it doesn't matter. Naruto, I came outside to tell you you're breakfast is ready, it's getting cold as we speak so hurry up and finish what you're doing."

"Ahh, do I have eat it now? Can't you give me ten minutes?"

"No! You can't let food go to waste and you can't be skipping breakfast neither!"

As the two blonds bicker, Nami focused on Angel to grab her attention. "It should be nice and sunny for the whole day today, what do you say for a little sunbathing?"

Angel' eyes sparkled like fireworks. "Sure! That sounds like fun! Let's get Robin-chan in on it too!"

Nami smiled warmly as Naruto finally caved in. "Alright, I guess I'll try to finish the jutsu again tomorrow."

"Good, the plate's already on the table." Sanji said and rotated to return to the kitchen.

"Is it ramen?" Naruto asked optimistically.

"No it's not ramen! Who has ramen for breakfast?!"

Naruto pouted and whispered. "I do, all the time."

The two girls smile sympathetically for the jinchuuriki.

Naruto placed the glass he used on the wooden rail, took a deep breath and performed the appropriate hand sign.

_'Here we go again.' _

Every shadow clone was dismissed simultaneously leaving a wide fog of smoke in their place.

Then came the consequences.

Naruto instantly lost his balance, he used the wooden railing for support and stumbled a couple of steps, something the two ladies noticed easily.

With his superior physical form and long experience with the shadow clone training method, Naruto had learned how to maintain consciousness after releasing the shadow clone jutsu a couple of years ago. Although the technique still had its risks, Naruto reduced it down to a momentary, moderate headache, loss of balance and a tightness in his chest.

Nami grew anxious as Naruto shook his head and attempted to regain balance. "Hey, are you okay? What happened to you just now?"

Naruto dismissed the comment with a small wave. "Nothing. I think I just stood up too fast." He lied ungracefully, attempting to recover his composure.

_'They'll only worry if I tell them about the fainting. I can't stop now when I'm so close to nailing this jutsu.' _

The girl's eyes narrowed as Angel spoke what Nami was thinking.

"How can you stand up too fast when you're already standing?"

Naruto merely smiled passively to sidestep the question. He placed a hand on both their shoulders. "I'll see you two later."

The blond left the immediate premises while the two ladies watched his back in wonder.

It was Angel who spoke first to break their sceptical thoughts about Naruto.

"Sooo?" She extended the 'O' in a playful manner. "When are you going to tell him?"

Her teasing voice caused Nami to blush and flinch. "T-tell him? Tell him what?" Nami answered, still showing her back to the red head.

"Oh, come on Nami, don't think that I don't already know. You like Naruto." Angel grinned sheepishly.

Nami's flustered cheeks reddened and rushed to her friend's side. "Would you keep it down?! He has surprisingly sensitive hearing you know."

Angel held her grin and cheekily swung her legs back and forth.

"Yes-" Nami confessed with a sigh. "I do like Naruto, but it's complicated so I'm not saying anything to him right now. How did you even know?"

Angel giggled. "Unless you're a guy, any else would see how obvious it is. I've seen the way you are around him, Nami. A quick look here, a touch on his arm there. I can see him sending certain signals to you too but he just hasn't made a decisive move yet. It seems something preventing him from taking that final step and-" Angel slowly lost all her cheerful demeanour. "I bet it has something to do with what he saw when I used my powers on him."

Nami's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"He thanked me for showing his deepest fears, that doesn't happen with my devil fruit powers."

Angel hopped of her seat to stand and connected the dots. "He thanked me so that he could accept his fears-"

Nami's eyes and head dropped.

"So he could accept his fears and learn to move on."

The navigator lifted her head as a new wave of hope flooded inside her.

"Whoever she is, Nami. Naruto's no longer after her anymore so you still have a chance, I'm routeing for you." Angel place a hand on Nami's shoulder and gave a big reassuring smile.

Nami was stunned and a little confused as to why her openly lesbian friend who isn't shy about showing intimacy towards her is supportive of her cause. But as long as she was supportive, Nami didn't question it.

"Thanks, Angel. You're a good friend."

Angel's smile turned crocked and she took a step closer to enter Nami's personal space.

"Ah, Angel, w-we're kinda close don't you think?" Nami carefully whispered.

The red head was so close in fact Nami begun to sweat as Angel's lips were now centimetres away from hers. "Don't get me wrong, Nami-chan-"

Angel's sweet breath lightly brushed against the navigators lips. Their closeness, Angel's warmth, her lusty, sinful tone of voice left Nami near breathless.

"I'm only routeing for you because this is what you want. It doesn't mean I'm giving up on you."

Nami flushed uncontrollable, her mouth opened but failed to express a word. Her body froze like a statue as her heart pumped harder.

The ladies made eye contact and Angel whispered. "Remember this Nami-chan, I will never give up on you and your amazing body."

She took a gaze at Nami's full, rosy lips and couldn't fight the urge nibble on her own bottom lip.

The red head inched their warm bodies closer and she whispered in the navigator's ear. "I think Naruto's a great guy and he deserves to take his time before he looks for another person to love, but if he doesn't make a move on you soon, then I-might-have-to."

Beads of sweat begun to drip down Nami's skin, Angel pulled away to give the navigator a final sincere stare. Green eyes met brown in one steamy, throat drying moment.

Then, like someone flicked a switch, Angel grinned sheepishly and her old playful demeanour returned. The red head hopped backwards and punched the air with her fist. "Alright! Time to feel the sun! I'm so excited it's been a while since I last tanned."

Nami begun to recover and regain her motor and cognitive skills. She smiled awkwardly as Angel skipped around in excitement.

"I'll go inside and invite Robin-chan, then we should all pick our bathing suits and meet in the upper deck in ten minutes, okay?" Angel winked and threw the peace sign before leaving to the kitchen.

Finding a moment of seclusion, Nami sighed the built up tension in her system and smiled with awkward happiness. "That was new."

_Girl's room._

Informed of the girl's plan, Robin searched her wardrobe for a nice bikini. Her hands may have been busy but her mind was a million miles away.

Things aren't going as smooth as Robin thought it would be since she and Zoro decided to give each other space. The space was there, it was just more than she anticipated and the lack of contact between them concerned her.

They've barely seen or spoken to each other since their little meeting in the male's restroom two weeks ago. When they have spoken, the atmosphere was always tense and awkward. It was as if there was an invisible wall that separated them and an unspoken rule was placed to avoid each other. Robin did not enjoy this feeling. Despite their undefined relationship status, Zoro is her nakama above all else, she should be able to have a normal conversation with him without things feeling awkward.

She then remembered the advice she gave Nami a few days ago about giving Naruto space not distance, the archaeologist smirked at the irony.

She selected the bikini of her choice and rubbed the fabric with her thumb. _'What should I do about Zoro? This 'giving each other space' is already affecting our friendship and we haven't even talked about what we want from each other yet.' _

Robin closed her eyes and sigh before changing into her bathing suit.

_Main Deck_

"Oi! Shitty Cook! There's no more drinks down here!" Zoro shouted to Sanji on the upper deck by the steering wheel.

Sanji placed three iced teas on the table in between Angel's and Nami's sun bathing chairs.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun." "You're the best, Saaanjiii."

The cook's eyes reverted to normal and face Zoro's direction.

"Did you hit your head on something or did you forget you had legs, I'm busy here! Get it yourself!"

Zoro reluctantly stood from his seat. "What's the point of having a cook if he won't even get you a drink." He silently complained and marched towards the kitchen.

Similarly, Zoro retreated in his mind as he made his away across the ship. _'Was this whole 'space' thing such a good idea? Before, me and Robin could mess around and be ourselves the next day but now we can barely speak to each other without it being weird. Argh, why do emotions have to make things more complicated than they are?' _

Zoro reached the top of the stairs and pushed the kitchen doors. He came to an instant stop when faced with the person on the other side.

"R-robin." Zoro's lone eye expanded from the sight of Robin in her tight, mouth-watering purple bikini that left very little to the imagination.

"Zoro-san." Robin was also stunned, just because he was there and he spoke to her.

Seconds passed and the two stood silently struggling to find words to say. Can they speak to each other? Are they allowed? Would that breach the 'space'? They both didn't know.

Zoro quickly took his eyes away and fake coughed. "Excuse me." He sidestepped to step through the kitchen.

His quick and evasive tone caused Robin to drop her gaze and hand to clench. She grabbed one of his wrist before he could pass her.

Zoro froze mid stride. "Oi, what are yo-"

"Can we talk?"

_Upper Deck. _

"I wonder what's taking Robin so long." Nami questioned with divided attention and flicked onto the next page of her newspaper.

Laying comfortable with her hands behind her head sporting a red, skin-tight bikini, Angel peeked an eye to Nami by her side in a light blue and white bikini. "Want me to go check up on her?"

Nami scanned the page's contents. "No its okay, I'm sure she'll be here soon enough."

Agreeing with her friend, Angel shut her eyes and enjoyed the warm rays of the sun. "Sugoi! It was a good thing you suggested to do this Nami-chan, I haven't felt this relaxed in such a long time."

By now, Angel's voice was a mere echo to Nami as the navigators focus was stolen by a certain article in the paper.

"I wonder what's causing it?" She asked herself out loud.

Angel eased on her chair with a satisfied look. "Causing what, Nami-chan?"

Nami sat up on her seat and spread the newspaper on her lap. "Islands. This article makes it the tenth island to be completely flattened in the last twelve months and no one knows what's causing it?"

"Flattened?!" Angel shot up from her seat to view the newspaper. "That's crazy! Something's levelling entire islands? What can possibly do something like that?"

"I don't know. According to this article, the Marines found the islands in similar conditions which means it's safe to assume that whatever's making all this mess is caused by the same thing."

With a new batch of anxiety in her, Angel stared worryingly at the newspaper page. "The New World sure is a dangerous place."

_Girl's Room_

Robin closed her bedroom doors and faced Zoro. "Can we discuss this 'give each other space' situation we have going on between us?"

Zoro crossed his arms and looked slightly uncomfortable. He kept looking at any direction apart from Robin. "Can you cover yourself up with something, it's hard to have a serious conversation with someone who's wearing _that_."

Robin checked her attired and smiled in satisfaction. She grabbed one of her jackets behind the door and slipped into it.

Zoro finally adjusted his eyesight's to Robin. "The space? Good, I actually wanted to talk to you about that as well."

"You did?"

Zoro nodded. "But I want to hear what you think about it first."

Robin fidgeted with her jacket. "Okay, not meaning to be blunt… I don't like it. I think it's making things more difficult for us than it should. Because of it we haven't talked to each other for days on straight and when I'm around you I feel like you're ignoring me and it's a little unnerving. Regardless of what we decide to do with us in the future, I want to be able to feel comfortable around you and have a normal conversation without feeling tense. We're nakamas before anything else Zoro-san, we shouldn't let this thing between us ruin that."

Zoro was stunned as Robin took the words right out of his mouth. "I agree. I'm not going to lie I have been ignoring you lately. I didn't know if you were happy with the space or not or if I could talk to you. This whole thing was a stupid idea from the start."

Robin giggled. "No it wasn't a stupid idea. We just needed to be reminded that we can be ourselves around each other."

Zoro smirked. "That's settled then, no more of this awkward space just be ourselves."

"If you don't mind." Robin smiled warmly.

With the matter settled, Robin removed her jacket opened for the door.

"Have you made your mind up yet?" Zoro asked seriously to Robin's back as she held the door open.

The older women contemplated. "Not exactly, I'm still a little unsure on where I stand on my feelings towards you."

Zoro stood quietly and internalised her response.

"Have you?" Robin asked.

"No not yet." Zoro answered with his deep voice. "Robin, whatever our decisions may be, whether they're the same or not, we can't let this affect our friendship."

"I agree." Robin replied firmly. "It wouldn't be fair on the others if the two of us couldn't get along."

Zoro concurred but said nothing.

"I think it would be wise if we set a time. A designated time on when we have a talk about what we want."

Zoro pondered on the idea. "Fair enough. How about when we reach the next island, sometime then?"

Robin formed a genuine smile. "Sounds good-" She opened the door a little further. "Till then, swordsman-san."

"Yeah." Zoro's eyes unconsciously were drawn to Robin's near naked body and swallowed.

Robin noticed causing her to smirk playfully. "Did you suddenly forget where my eyes are?" She giggled before leaving the room.

_Sometime later. Crow's Nest. _

Two shirtless men collided katana's with earth shattering force.

Naruto ducked under Zoro's blades and countered. The blonds attacked was blocked instantly and the two were locked in a stalemate.

Naruto's keen observation caused him to raise a brow. "You're distracted, what's going on with you?"

Zoro's thoughtful face never shifted. Naruto was right, Zoro was distracted and the older male knew damn well why.

Naruto ended their deadlock and leaped backwards. "Come on, Zoro, you've been quiet and made loads of amateur mistakes for the past hour. Something's bothering you?"

Zoro stood firmly and escaped the confines of his thoughts. "Have you ever had to think of someone you've known for a long time in a different way before?" He asked randomly and thought of Robin.

Zoro was still unsure how he felt for her.

Did he find her physically attractive?

Yes.

Did he want to sleep with her again?

Of course, as do most men who slept with her in the past. However, from an emotional standpoint, things were not as black and white.

The benefits of dating Robin was as clear as day to Zoro. Her unparalleled beauty was only matched by her calm, soft and sophisticated personality that the swordsman liked most about her. Zoro would always remember how he enjoyed their naked, post sex conversations between the covers. They would lay there peacefully, basking in each other's company, sweat and just talk. Everything felt and was natural.

As much as those times were fun, could he live without those moments and not care? Could he have those moments with another women and feel exactly the same way?

Additionally, since they've started their secret sexual affairs, Zoro hasn't even thought of what could happen next. A date, relationship, future marriage and kids, none of them ever crossed his mind. They were having fun and that's what he thought it all was, fun. One could imagine how difficult it is for Zoro to see her from a casual 'friends with benefits' to possibly someone more meaningful in such a short amount of time.

Now looking at his current relationship with Robin, he admits that there's a certain feeling that triggers when thinking of Robin that isn't present when thinking about Nami or any other women for that matter. The best way Zoro could describe it was as if Robin was a magnet. A magnet that pulls him towards her and there's nothing he can do about it. However this pull Robin has wasn't overwhelmingly strong, it was just there for Zoro to accept.

Despite this undeniable pull, Zoro feels this invisible wall within himself that prevented him from achieving romantic feelings. He doesn't know if it's Robin or all women, but he knows there's something missing for him to want to be involved in a romantic relationship, it's just that he doesn't know what that thing missing is.

'_Can I really see myself with Robin?' _

Zoro truly was at a fifty fifty split between two answers.

Back in the room, Naruto tilted his head from confusion. "Different way? Huh?"

Zoro realised how uncharacteristic his question was and shook his head. "Never mind, forget I asked."

Zoro's solid, dismissive voice forced Naruto to oblige. He dropped the idea and spoke. "Alright then let's get back to sparing. Don't forget we're at war against a secret organisation that's trying to take over the world so we can't afford to lose focus now. Seriously, you've been so out of it for a while that I haven't even broke a sweat yet." Naruto intimidated in hopes to get a reaction.

An internal explosion erupted inside Zoro's as his grip on his katana tightened. "What are you trying to say?" The first mate's body radiated with a demonic aura.

Naruto shrugged mockingly. "I'm saying that there you wasn't much of a challenge earlier and that-"

Zoro dashed at the blond with all forced and swung his swords at maximum power. Naruto smirked as his plan worked and switched into the defensive.

Their blades crashed but Zoro's attack carried so much weight that it lifted Naruto off the floor and flew him over by the open window.

Naruto back flipped mid-air to land on the window sill. He smiled in satisfaction at the pissed off Zoro. "Now that's more like it!" Zoro slowly approached the happy blonde with killing intent.

"Though if you're planning to go all out-" Naruto looked down onto the deck. "We're going to need some more space." He gave the green haired man a grin and waved. "See ya."

Naruto slipped through the window and Zoro rushed down after him. "Oi! Get back here!"

As Naruto landed and surprised his other male crew members, he instantly blocked an incoming attack from the falling Zoro. The two continued their heated match all around the ship and nakamas.

"Woo! Don't hold back you two!" Luffy cheered with energy as Naruto jumped from the mast of the ship to evade Zoro's blade.

"Go for it Naruto! Zoro!" Usopp and Chopper added alongside their captain.

Franky posed his signature pose. "Ow! It's a Super sparing session!"

Naruto front flipped from the wooden rails on the side of the ship to avoid another one of Zoro's attack.

Sanji puffed a fog of smoke. "I hope they knock each other out, the two idiots."

The fight was heading towards Sanji, the cook nearly dropped his cigarette from having to dodge one of Zoro's sword. "Oi! Watch it Marimo or the only thing I'll be frying later is you!"

Naruto and Zoro ignored their nakamas, the fight has become heated while also fun in Naruto's eyes.

"Yohoho! Things are looking pretty intense." Brook called as the two swordsman exchanged powerful blows.

With a smile, Naruto opted to stay on the defensive. He took the fight to the upper deck where the girls sunbathed on the left side of the wheel.

"Sorry ladies, I pissed Zoro off and now he wants to kill me." Naruto smiled and dodged another slash.

Robin giggled at the contrasts in emotions between the two men. "Oh my."

Nami removed her sunglasses. "The crow's nest wasn't big enough for you two?" She sighed.

"Woo! Shirtless fighting!" Angel punched the air and enjoyed the show.

The enraged Zoro maintained his composure and slashed away. He swung his katanas at his nakama once again only to connect with air. Naruto pulled a couple of back summersaults, leaped into the air and use one of the Sunny's pointy mane as a platform to launch himself towards Zoro.

Their blades clashed with devastating force creating gushes of wind that startled their female company.

Robin placed a hand on her book to stop it from flying off the table. Angel grabbed her breasts in fears the wind would blow bikini away and Nami covered her eyes with the hands. "Can you two be a little more careful?!"

Naruto chuckled apologetically. "Sorry, Nami-" He struggled in his stalemate with his nakama. "Zoro's more of a challenged when he's angry."

"You're going to regret saying all that shit you said."

Naruto made a fraction of a smirk. "Show me."

Zoro ended their deadlock and exchanged several blows. As much fun it was, the sparing session soon became semi-serious and everyone who was watching knew it too. Their movements were faster, stronger and more intense.

This continued until Nami's beautiful sunbathing form caught Naruto's attention from the corner of his eye. This momentary distraction allowed Zoro out powered the jinchuuriki and point his second katana to the blonde's throat.

Zoro smiled victoriously. "Told you."

Naruto wore a peculiar expression and looked over Zoro's shoulders. "Call it a tie?"

Zoro looked behind and saw a second Naruto with a katana pointing at his back.

The green haired swordsman smiled and sheathed all his weapons. "Fine, it's a tie-" He approach the stairs to leave the scene. "Only because you cheated, whiskers." Zoro taunted with a friendly wave. "I'm going to get a drink."

Naruto returned his blade and grew furious. "I didn't cheat you green top bastard! And they're not even real whiskers! They're whisker marks!"

Angel hopped off her seat and skipped after Zoro. "Oh drink, could use another one, Saaanjiii!"

Zoro and Angel left the premises and Naruto dropped his head and whispered under his breath. "Whiskers, who ever made up that nick name is a dead man."

He approach the remaining sunbathers and laid down on Angel's seat. "Ohhh, it sure is hot today." Sweat trickled down his chiselled body and he placed his hands behind his head.

Nami reach for her drink on the small table between their chairs and offered it to Naruto. "You can have the rest if you like."

A little shocked by her act of sharing, Naruto kindly accepts. "Thanks."

He downs the drink in several gulps, ringing the ice cubes on the glass afterwards.

"I can't believe you're training again." Nami said. "Why do you push yourself so hard?" She asked softly.

Sensing his calm demeanour drifting away, Naruto tightened his grip on his glass. "Because of Jagger." His voice was low and brimming with frustration. "The Jagger I fought was only a clone, if this group he's in called The Chosen Ones have others who are just as strong as he is then we could have gotten ourselves into some serious trouble."

Robin lowered her book out of interest and Nami leaned forward out of interest. "Why is fighting his clone important? Wouldn't both he and the clone be exactly the same?"

"Not exactly-" Robin interrupted. "As you know Nami, I can also create a clone like being with my devil fruit powers, not as many as Naruto-san of course but a clone nonetheless."

Nami and Naruto processed her comment.

"From my understanding no clones are exactly identical to the original, is that the same for you, Naruto-san?"

The male squinted out of uncertainty. "Kind of, my clones are the same as me except for one thing. Um, how can I explain this?" Naruto hears the jingling of the ice cube in his glass. "Ah! I got it."

He pinches a single ice cube and showed to the girls. "Pretend that this ice cube is me, chakra, Kurama, blond hair, everything. This cube is me."

Nami's eyes narrowed.

Naruto cupped the cube between his hands. "Okay, now, every time I make shadow clones, I have to divide my chakra equally to every clone for the jutsu to work." Nami nodded and Naruto resumed. "So that means the more shadow clones I make-"

"The less chakra each clone receives!" Nami finished astonished.

Naruto applied wind chakra in his hands, opened them and showed the girls tens of perfectly shaped, miniature ice cubes. "And with less chakra, the weaker the clone becomes." Naruto paused to allow Nami to process the meaning of his point.

"So if Jagger has more clones on other islands also searching for this _thing _he's looking for, that could mean it's possible you only fought a fraction of his actual strength." Nami stared at him with worrying eyes.

The blond stayed silent and remember the threatening words of Juggernaut Jagger. _'When we find the thing we've been search for, we will obtain limitless power. A power so great that we will transcend into the ultimate beings and restructure this world to the way we see fit.'_

Naruto gathered the ice into one hand, clenched his fist and charged it with lightning. "Yeah."

_Jagger's ship_

Jagger adjusted in his seat when the black empty screen came to life. "At last."

The screen was divided into three columns, the column on Jagger's left displayed a young man with spikey, medium length, dark purple hair that swayed to the side just enough to cover one of his eyes. The young man leaned back on his chair, hands in pockets, feet up on a table with a neutral, unthreatening, uninterested, almost bored expression.

The column on Jagger's right was another male, sat on a frozen throne and wore a long hooded cloaked that shadowed his face except for his bright red eyes that beamed through the hoods shadow. This male's elbow leaned on an arm rest to support his jaw on a clenched fist.

Lastly, the column in the middle showed nothing. The picture on the screen was pitch black, as always.

"Before we discuss the reason why Jagger called for this meeting, I first want to hear the progress of our search." The dark, deep voice in the middle column called out. "Have we found it yet?"

"Azazel-san, good to see, I mean, hear your voice again, it's been too long." The hooded man on the right column joked around. "Unfortunately however, I haven't found our missing item yet."

"Neither have I." Jagger concurred.

A pause brew in the air, all eyes focused on the youngest male with purple hair.

"Oi, Kazama." Jagger called out.

The young man snapped from his almost daydreaming state and slowly faced the screen. "Uh? Yeah, same." His voice was flat, calm, unthreatening, emotionless and overall, simply uninterested.

"Very well." Azazel said with a touch of disappointment. "Need I remind you three that The Union is approaching?"

"Yes, we're fully aware of this Union and the deadline it gives us-" Jagger said. "But we've been searching for this Garden thing for an entire year and none of us have seen anything that matched your description. I'm beginning to question its existence."

"Who does this fool think he is questioning our master's plans?" A different, sinister voice originating from Azazel's column voiced out.

"A dead fool that's who." Another similar, evil voice made its presence known.

"We should eliminate this ungrateful peasant for ever doubting Azazel-sama." A third and final ominous voice said.

Jagger's grip on his arm rest reached breaking point. Azazel's voice rang before the bald captain could retaliate.

"Titan, Gilgamesh, Dracon, enough." He silence the three voices.

"No one is eliminating anyone. I personally chose these three individuals for their invaluable abilities and assets, they are the chosen ones who will make our world a better place. " Azazel paused and focused on Jagger.

"This _thing,_ you're referring to is called The Garden of Elysium. And its existence is no more as real than you or I. The location of The Garden is merely lost." Azazel informed with authority. "And without it, our ultimate goal of building a new world order would be impossible."

Jagger focused on the black column. "Fine, I believe you. We _will_ find this Garden. But is it truly as formidable as you claim it to be? To this day I question how it's going to help us restructure the world and also deliver what you promised us."

Although his face was conceal, the three Chosen Ones could tell their leader wore a smirk. "Inside The Garden is the greatest power this world has seen or will ever see again. Don't worry yourselves with the details, focus on finding it."

The three processed that fact. The unmoving confidence in Azazel's voice reinforced their confidence in their faceless leader.

The hooded man smiled underneath the shadows. "Oi Jagger, if you're starting to question our cause, then by all means leave. I don't want to work with someone who's showing signs of disloyalty." The hooded man threatened with a grin.

"Ha, you want to talk about disloyalty, Tokiomi? That's rich coming from the former marine who's wanted by his own people for selling Marine secrets." Jagger countered.

"Here they go again." Kazama whispered lazily.

"You out of all people want to question my loyalty? Wasn't sharing the secrets of the Shave Technique to a filthy pirate like you enough?"

Jagger gritted his teeth knowing he had a valid point as Tokiomi continued. "Besides, I could give two shits about the Marines now. They had it coming when they denied my rightful place as Admiral. Those bastards even had to audacity to laugh at my face when I requested for the position." Tokiomi seethed with skin tingling revulsion.

"So all of this to gain vengeance against the Marines, what a weak and insignificant motive." Jagger replied.

Tokiomi shrugged on his throne. "And world domination is a significant motive? I may no longer be a Marine but my hate for pirates remains the same. I'm only cooperating with two of them now because Azazel promised me something I need. Although the idea is enticing and I'm not exactly rejecting the offer, taking over the world isn't why I'm here."

Jagger released a dismissive "Hmph."

Bored of the bald captain, Tokiomi fixated on the youngest male. "Quiet as always I see, what about you, 'Sky King' Kazama. I've never been able to figure this out but, what is a former pirate captain and former right hand man of the revolutionary army doing in an organisation led by a faceless figure and his three shadowy henchmen's?

Kazama simply ignored the question and leaned his head back on the chair causing Tokiomi to chuckle.

"As expected." Tokiomi replied. "Well I'm guessing you joined to seek some amusement. Because I've read the papers and what's that now, ten islands you've flattened in the last year? All because The Garden wasn't there and you were bored." Tokiomi laughed wholly.

"That's quite enough, Tokiomi." Azazel commanded with authority, quietening the hooded man. "We didn't gather here today for a round of small talk, we gathered because Jagger wishes to make an announcement."

Jagger bang the arm rest of his chair with his fist. "About time." He raised his voice to address the group.

"The reason for this meeting is because I have something to say about the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Straw Hats?" Azazel question, remembering Kage's report about the pirate's interference with their recruitment of the lightning man, Enel.

"As you all know, I use a clone to be able to look for The Garden at two islands at once. Two weeks ago my Vinamantium copy along with my first mate and a fraction of my crew were taken down by the Straw Hats."

"So?" Tokiomi questioned uninterestingly.

Jagger's anger spiked at the man with red eyes. "Are you not listening? I said my clone was defeated!"

Kazama's body twitched as Tokiomi questioned further.

"And? What's so important about this copy of yours and this Straw Hat?"

"You fool! That was no ordinary clone, it was my bio-metallic clone! I sacrificed almost half of my blood in its making to enhance its strength. To be precise, that clone contained more than eighty percent of my actual power." Jagger replied in frustration.

Alarms rang in all those in attendance. "More than eighty percent you say? Sounds interesting, who was the Straw Hat who made this mockery out of you, their captain?" Tokiomi quizzed.

Kazama took his feet of the table, straightened his posture and listened intently.

Jagger gritted his teeth, not only because of his hate of the mouthy Tokiomi but also the memory of his least favourite blond. "He said his name was Naruto Namikaze, the newest members of the Straw Hat pirates."

Tokiomi hummed in fascination. "Naruto huh? If he could take down your strongest clone then this kid must have some talent, I might even think about adding him to my collection." He grinned underneath his shadowy hood.

"You and your fucked up collection! No one is touching the Straw Hats! Especially that blond haired blue eyed bastard!" Jagger exploded with fury.

Tokiomi noticed the change of body language in the purple haired male. "It seems like you're going to have to get in line, Jagger. I've never seen young Kazama so interested in anything before."

Noticing all eyes on him, Kazama lowered his head and returned to his previous position.

"Kazama-"Jagger stated with venom. "Don't make me repeat myself again, boy. No one here is getting involved with the Straw Hats except me. I'm already finding their whereabouts as we speak."

The expressionless man waved a lazy wave to dismiss the matter. "Whatever."

"Jagger, cancel any plans on engaging with the Straw Hats immediately." Azazel instructed firmly.

"Cancel?!" The bald captain question with confusion and frustration.

"That's right. With The Union approaching, our top priority is locating The Garden and nothing else." Azazel command with his ever composed self. "However, this isn't the first time the Straw Hats have intervened in our business. So, all three of you, notify your people and tell them to hunt for the Straw Hats pirates. Kill them, capture them, add them to your collection, do what you please. Just ensure The Straw Hat pirates will no longer be an issue."

Jagger's frustration doubled, Tokiomi grinned and Kazama grew a tiny smirk on his lips.

The bald captain was seconds away from retaliating until Azazel interrupted.

"Now isn't the time to be settling scores, Jagger. Our goals far exceeds that of destroying a small group of pirates. Soon enough, we're going to be the leaders a brand new world, don't forget that. So, what's more important to you, The Straw Hats or gaining control of everything you see?"

Jagger's anger slowly faded until he eventually but reluctantly, accepted Azazel's demands.

"Fine. I'll personally stop perusing the Straw Hats, that doesn't mean my crew will too."

"Whatever you do with your crew is up to you. As long as all three of you are searching for The Garden." Azazel answered.

"Now that's out of the way-" The leader continued. "Tokiomi, leave the protection of Vegapunk's lab to your people and move on to the next island. Ensure that they don't fail, I don't need to remind you how valuable that facility is."

The man with the red eyes fidgeted on his chair. "They've kept its secret safe for a whole year, they're not about to let me down now."

"Good-" Azazel retorted. "Jagger, I want you to continue your search as well."

The Vinamantium captain nodded.

"Finally, Kazama, I have special task for you to complete that will surely quench your unique form of entertainment."

The young male faced the screen as their leader spoke again.

"I want you to visit The Pit and find Ariel Stark. It's time to retrieve The Key."

Kazama nodded lazily, accepting his new mission willingly.

"Speaking of the search-"Jagger called out.

"With the Straw Hats involvement in Tesa Island, it will only be a matter of time before the Marines catch wind of what I did over there. That means those bastards will send some of their best men to track me, not only will that be a nuisance, it will also slow me down in finding The Garden."

"I already have that covered-" Azazel reassured. "Kage will deal with the Marines so you don't need to worry about them being in your way."

"Excellent." Jagger replied. A tense pause lingered in the air before the bald captain spoke again. "Also, there's just one more thing I need to say, Azazel."

The conversation became silent from Jagger's threatening tone of voice.

"When we find The Garden, and we _will_ find it. Make sure you keep your end of the deal and give us what we want. We may not know who you are or what you look like, but if you fail to deliver, then I believe it goes without saying that all three of us will hunt you down for wasting our time."

"Was that you trying to threaten me, Jagger?" Azazel leaned towards the screen to vaguely highlight his facial features. His face remained a mystery but what stood out the most was his eyes, his right glowed azure blue the other jade green.

The dark voice chuckled condescendingly and addressed his subordinates.

"Never underestimate The Garden of Elysium. I promised you all three things when you decided to join me and I don't plan to disappoint. World domination-" All eyes landed on Jagger.

"Worthy opponents." Kazama focused on the black column of his screen.

"And finally-"Tokiomi grinned. "Immortality."

_Thousand Sunny. Main Deck. Afternoon._

"Zoro! Come play with us, we need another player." Naruto yelled.

Sitting on his usual sleeping spot, Zoro opened an eye to see Naruto, Nami and Robin sitting around a small table with a packet of cards.

"I think I'll pass, card games aren't really my thing."

Nami focused on Zoro. "Anything apart from fighting, sleeping or drinking isn't your thing, just sit with us and play."

"I don't even know how to play any card games." He replied, frustration creeping in his veins.

Naruto grabbed the deck of cards and shuffled. "Don't worry about that, this game I know is easy to learn, it needs four players though."

Zoro turned his attention to his other nakamas on deck. "Ask one of them to play with you guys I'm pretty busy here."

The trio viewed their remaining crew mates. They were all either playing a musical instrument, dancing ridiculously, posing or cooking.

"Nope, you're the only one who's free-"Naruto replied. "Come on, Zoro, just one game."

The elder male gritted his teeth and unwillingly stood from his seat. "Alright fine, but just one game and that's it."

Nami, Robin and Naruto all smirked triumphantly.

Robin's smile however was a little forced and she knew it. As Zoro approach their table, she could feel herself becoming tense. Despite agreeing to behave normally around one another, Zoro and she have yet to speak since their small chat in her bedroom. It seemed that actually accepting the awkwardness between them had only made the tension between them more unbearable. This got the archaeologist thinking, can things ever be 'normal' again for them two until they've given each other their decisive answers. Can they truly behave and talk like they used to until then?

Robin pushed her worries to the side as Zoro took a seat next to her.

"Okay guys-"Naruto announced while shuffling the cards. "Listen up, this game is played in two teams of two, Nami and me are one team and you Zoro, you're with Robin. The point of this game is to…"

_ Marine HQ_

"Fleet admiral!" A women in her thirties rushed her way into Akainu's office.

The lava man laid several profile documents of Vice Admirals on his desk. "What's the emergency, Lilia?"

"The Straw Hats sir, they're at it again." She offered a single sheet of paper with whimpering breaths.

Akainu received and begun to read its contents.

"According to Lieutenant Kage's report, the Straw Hat pirates were responsible for kidnapping over one hundred men on Tesa Island. Although the pirates have left and the men are now found, they still forced their captive's through extensive manual labour in dire conditions." Lilia spoke in horror and disgust.

"Ohhh?" Laying casually on a couch with his feet up and hands behind his head, Kizaru made his presence known. "Kidnapping? That doesn't sound like the Straw Hats would do?"

Akainu's hatred for the Mugiwara's and especially for their captain intensified.

"Don't sound so surprised, Kizaru. In the end, all pirates are the same, mindless savages." His fists turned into lava, melting the sheet of paper instantly.

"The Straw Hats have gone unpunished for far long, it's time to lock them away for good!"

_1 hour later, Thousand Sunny_

Nami hid her face under her only card. She gave Robin and Zoro a look with a victorious, near smug expression before throwing her last card on the table.

"Seven of hearts! Me and Naruto wins again." She voiced happily. "That makes it 7-4 to us. Boy, you really like losing to me don't you, Zoro."

Naruto and Robin smiled happily for Nami while Zoro's angered and bewildered face struggled to comprehend how he lost yet again.

"Wha- how did- you two are up to something aren't you?! There's no way you can win so many games without cheating!"

Nami and replied with a small shrug. "It's a game that focuses on teamwork, Zoro."

"And our teamwork is better than yours that's why we're winning." Naruto teased with a grin. "That and we're just awesome?"

Nami smiled at her partner. "Our teamwork is what makes us awesome? And here I thought it was our cool tattoos."

"Oh, don't get me started about our awesome tattoos!" Naruto chuckled heartedly, he and Nami high fived and continued their conversation in the background.

Meanwhile, Zoro rolled his eyes and addressed Robin under his breath. "Look at those two all high and mighty, let's win the next one to put them back in their place."

The archaeologist giggled her partner's determination. "I believe you're actually enjoying this aren't you? No longer than an hour ago you persisted to only playing one game and now look at you, determined to win the next one."

Zoro folded his arms and looked away with minimum embarrassment. "Well it's just, I can't let Nami beat me in drinking and card games as well." He murmured, causing Robin to smile her usual smile.

As Naruto dealt the new hand of cards, Robin retreated to her thoughts yet again. She noticed how in the past hour, the tension and awkwardness between her and Zoro had slowly dissipated without even her noticing. Talking and sitting together became simple and effortless like before they ever started their sexual affairs. Zoro may not have said so but he felt exactly the same way. He sensed that invisible wall that separated them before was now like an old, bad memory long forgotten. To be strictly honest, sitting and working together like this, a whole new level of comfort had developed between the two Straw Hats and they can't help but feel that their _friendship_ never felt stronger. All thanks to an innocent game of cards.

"Let's win this time, Zoro-san."

Zoro shot her a confident look. "Yeah."

**AN**/ Naruto's power level has finally been shown. I never wanted him to be as strong as he was against Kaguya since he would be too strong to consider anyone as a challenge in the OP world.

The situation with Zoro and Robin this chapter was kinda based on personal experience, anyone else went through the same thing before?

Good news! Next chapter is the beginning of the next arc! See you there!


	17. Angels and Demons

**_AN_**_/ Firstly, I apologise that this chapter took so long to be released, exams and uni got in the way. As a treat, this chapter is twice as long as most of my chapters so I hope you enjoy. If you think its too long then don't worry, it's only a one time thing. Secondly, as a disclaimer, I do not own the songs from The Egoist and all rights goes to the band. _

_"Kira! What are you doing breaking into someone's house?! Vice Admiral Kizaru ordered for all Marine personnel to return to the ships!"_

_"Oh would you relax, Andou! I'm celebrating here! We just saved this town from hundreds of vicious pirates, the least these towns folk can do is give me another drink." _

_"Another drink?! Don't you think you've had enough?" _

_"Psshh! Please." _

_"You have a serious problem dude. Is stealing booze from someone's home absolutely necessary?" _

_"I wouldn't be doing this if that damn bartender didn't cut me off. Besides, this place looks empty anyways, no one's going to find out so just shut up and help me find the good stuff." _

_xxx_

_"Sshhh, burglars have broken into the house. Serena, stay here with Angel-chan, I'll take care of this." _

_"O-okay, please be careful honey."_

_"Daddy, no, please don't go! Let's just hide here where we're all safe." _

_"I can't baby, if these burglars are pirates then none of us are safe. Be a good girl and stay here with mommy, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." _

_Xxx_

_"Nope, not here, it's so dark in here, where the hell do they keep all their alcohol?!" _

_"Can we hurry up, I'm getting a bad feeling about this place." _

_"What, are you scared, Andou? Scared of being in a dark empty hous- What was that?! Who's there?!" _

_"Someone's here, it's probably the residents, we need to go!" _

_"Ahhhh! Get out of here you dirty pirates!" _

_[Gun shot] _

_Xxx_

_"Oh no! Angel honey, stay here okay don't move, don't leave this room. I'm going to see if your father's alright." _

_xxx _

_"Kira! What the fuck! He thought we were pirates, why did you shot him?!" _

_"It's dark, he came running at us with a bat, and I don't know! I panicked!" _

_"Shit! He's looking pretty bad, let's get out of here before anyone sees us!" _

_"Dan? No! No! Dan! You're going to be okay honey, we're going to get you help right away! Marines? You two are Marines?! Why did you hurt him! He was innocent!" _

_"It's too late, she seen us. Do you have any idea what would happen if she talked about what we done." _

_"We?! Kira, this was all you!" _

_"It doesn't matter who killed who! You were here too so you'll partially responsible for what happened!" _

_"What are you trying to say?" _

_[Gun shot] _

_"Y-yo-you shot her, wh-why did you do that?" _

_"We can't afford to leave any witnesses behind, believe me Andou, I did you and I a favour. Now let's get out of here." _

_"Mommy… daddy…" _

A breath taking gasp launched a sleeping Angel to sit up on the bed. Small beads of sweat tickled down her skin while her breath was heavily fatigued.

Another body lying beside her begun to fidget and regain consciousness. Nami recognised the shock and awe written all over Angel's face and worryingly sat up and placed her hands on the red hairs shoulders.

"Angel, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"It-it's nothing, just a nightmare."

"Nightmare? About what?" Nami squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I, I don't know, I can't remember."

_Main Deck _

After receiving her fill from breakfast, Angel relocated the wooden railings on the side of the ship. It was her usual morning spot to watch Naruto far away from the ship to train on his new jutsu. She found his determination and the grunting of his shadow clones somehow relaxing and peaceful. It's something that she needed especially with today's abrupt awakening.

Angel had decided to forget about her nightmare instead of uselessly dwelling about it. As an alternative, she happily thought about her short time spent with the Straw Hat pirates.

Nearly three weeks has passed since she decided to take a ride with them to the next island and in all honesty, she loved every second of the experience.

A marine ship here, a pirate ship there, freak weather storms, even a coup de burst kept things a little lively around the ship. Every hurdle they faced, they survived because they were together.

This ship has everything Angel ever wanted, trust, companionship, and friends. Then why can't she shake this tiny frown on her brow. Why can't she feel completely content?

Her moment of thought was ended by an explosion a good distance away.

It was another one of Naruto's shadow clones failing on his new jutsu.

_'He's been working on this jutsu for weeks and still no signs of progress. Don't give up Naruto, I know you can do it.' _

_An hour later._

"Okay, you go first."

Luffy hummed in deep thought. "My nakamas."

"That was an easy one." Naruto smiled. "It's my turn now so I would say… Kurama."

"Sanji's food." Luffy replied.

"Ninjutsu." Naruto added.

"What are you two talking about?" Nami questioned the two males laying on grass and staring at the clear blue sky. The navigator took a seat on the swing nearby.

"Are you playing a game?" Angel asked as she joined the two males on the floor.

With his fingers locked behind the back of his head, Naruto answered, "Yup, we're bored so we made up a game. We take turns to make a list of all the things we can't live without."

"And you can't say an answer the other player has already said." The captain included.

"Sounds like fun?" Angel replied with energy.

Naruto tilted his head back and looked up to see the top of Angel's head. "Okay, what about you Angel, what can you not live without?"

The red head pinched her chin and hummed. "Adventures, definitely."

"Ohh! That was going to be my next answer!" Luffy whined with a pout.

"Nami? What about you?" Naruto asked softly.

"That's easy, my maps of course!" She smiled widely.

"Of course-" The blond replied. "For me, it's got to be ramen, there's no way I can live without ramen."

"Meat!" Luffy exploded and punched the air. "There's always got to be meat!"

"The taste of Ichiraku's miso pork ramen with extra pork."

"The smell of newly cooked meat."

"Instant ramen."

"Chewing meat."

"Seven bowls of ramen."

"Meat."

"YOU TWO ARE JUST NAMING FOOD!" Nami screamed and delivered a fist to their heads.

"Oh, I think I get how this game works now." Angel spoke as Naruto and Luffy rubbed the comical sized lumps on their heads.

"Cute girls, a cute girl's smile, a cute girl's laugh, a cute girl's legs…"

Nami dropped her head and sighed in defeat. "Angel, not you too."

_Another hour later _

_'I need to be careful with my next move. I don't have many pieces left and she still has most of hers.' _

Angel pinched her last knight piece and nervously lifted it off the chess board. She took an anxious glance at Robin who held an innocent smirk.

Angel scoffed at the archaeologist's confidence.

She hovered the knight to an appropriate place but failed to place it down. In the end, she returned the piece to its original spot and paused to think once again.

Robin giggled at her indecisiveness. "Take your time, there's no need to rush in chess."

Angel fumed in frustration. "I know, I get it! Just let me think."

The red head burned her gaze on to the chess table until she made up her mind. She eventually relocated her last rook with confidence.

"Phew, I thought you had me there for a sec-"

"Checkmate."

Robins newly placed bishop did indeed made it check mate.

"Ahhh! How do you keep doing that?!" Angel quickly rose to her feet and marched away like the sore loser she is.

The older women giggled once again at her opponent's childlike behaviour.

Before she left, Angel faced Robin one last time with squinted eyes. "I know you cheated somehow Robin-chan. I don't know how but I'm going to find out. So watch out-"She pointed to her eyes then at Robins. "Because I'm watching you."

As Angel marched away, Robin spotted Zoro sleeping in his usual spot. He had his legs crossed and arms behind his head that acted as pillows.

The mere sight forced a warm smile on her lips. _'I can't believe I haven't noticed it before but he looks rather adorable when he sleeps.' _

_Two hours later_

Hugging Chopper like teddy bear and with Nami by her side, Angel pushed past the kitchen doors to find Naruto, Luffy and Usopp talking and eating around the dining table. In one hand, the boys carried chopsticks for their bowls of ramen, the other held on to the bone of a large piece of meat.

"Did that game we played earlier built up your appetites or something?" Angel asked with a giggle as they approached the boys.

"No? It's just lunch time." Luffy murmured mid-chew.

Angel placed Chopper on a seat as she sat next to Usopp while Nami sat next to Naruto.

"Meat and Ramen-" Nami said and leaned closer. "Who came up with this great idea?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey, it's actually not that bad." Naruto smiled and playfully nudged her shoulder with his.

"Here, have some." He placed the meat near her lips.

An instant shade of red filled Nami's cheeks. "O-okay." Her stomach fluttered wildly but she mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

She leaned forward and attempted to take a bite, however Naruto had cheekier ideas. He swayed the piece of meat at the last second to make her miss. Frowning, she leaned in again but he kept on swaying again and again until Nami's frustration made her face the blond.

"That's getting old you know."

Naruto chuckled with a big grin. "Really? I thought it was fun?"

"Well I don't, I'm actually a little hungry here so give me some already!" Nami whined like a kid and reached for Naruto's hand holding the meat but like before, Naruto denied her by continuously moving his hand to evade her grip.

"You're going to have to work for it if you really want it." He teased playfully.

The navigators and former shinobi's little flirty play fight had incredibly ceased Luffy's chewing. The rubber man silently watched his energetic nakamas in great joy. Most importantly however, the captain couldn't have been any happier for Naruto.

Seeing him so comfortable around Nami, so playful and happy only reassured him that one day soon, his friend's broken heart will be mended, he will move on and learn to reopen his heart to love another. And deep down Luffy knows he wants it to be Nami.

She may be his secret ex and he may no longer have intimate feelings towards her but Luffy does care who Nami ends up with in the future.

Naruto would treat her right and protect her with his life if need be, Luffy knows that well. He also believes that it'll be difficult for Nami to find a guy as good or compatible as the jinjuriki.

"Come on, Naruto give it!"

"What? I'm not doing anything, it's right here see?"

But despite Naruto and Nami's closeness, Luffy, like the rest guys are on the ship wouldn't even begin to think that they liked each other romantically because on the outside, they look like couple of regular friends. They talk together, eat together and laugh together like any normal nakamas would, nothing looked out of the ordinary at face value. That and Luffy's well aware of Naruto's complicated feelings towards his old teammate, Sakura.

It's no secret that the guys aren't the most intuitive group when it comes to romance. The males just lacks the ability to spot the subtle signs of mutual attraction that any girl could identify in a heartbeat.

On the other side of the table, Angel was also taking pleasure from watching her friends little play fight.

The smirk on her lips was soon replaced with a yawn, she slowly stood from her seat and said, "I hate to have to interrupt your little flirting session, but I think it's time for my nap. Wake me up when dinners ready 'kay?" She threw the peace sign with a wink.

Nami's blush deepened but she continued fight for her food. "No one's flirting here, Angel. _Naruto _is just being an idiot!"

_Sometime later. _

Slowly waking from her slumber, Angel wiped a little excess salvia drooping from the side of her mouth with the back of her hand as she gradually regained full consciousness. The first thing she noticed was the girl's room was illuminated by the light orange rays of the sun.

_'What time is it? Did I sleep till morning?' _

Without thinking about it, the beautiful red head left Nami's bed with a long yawn. She scrunched her hair to fix her bed head look, scratched an itch on her ass then removed the small weggie caused by her white, skin tight, flower patterned panties. She then re-strapped one of her loose, matching bra straps on her shoulder before heading to the kitchen. Since it was early in the morning she expected everyone to be asleep.

Opening the kitchen doors, Angel was greeted with a pleasant surprise. The whole crew were half way through a meal.

"Oh? Morning everyone! You guys are up surprisingly early huh. So what's for breakfast?" Angel smiled energetically.

No one could respond.

All eyes landed on the near naked girl with full, curvy breast and perfect figure causing a wide range of reactions.

Luffy and Usopp choked on their food from the shock, Robin giggled with a hand covering her mouth, Chopper was completely normal and wondered why everyone's making a fuss, Naruto, Zoro, Franky and Nami developed a fraction of a blush but completely speechless nonetheless and finally, Sanji and Brook screamed like idiots and exploded with love hearts and nose bleeds.

Oblivious to her friend's reactions, Angel made a move towards a free seat in-between Nami and Robin. "I can't believe I slept till morning, why didn't you guys wake me up a dinner like I asked?"

Robin was the only one cognitively prepared to speak. "Angel-san, I believe there seems to be a misunderstanding. It's not actually morning, this _is_ dinner." The archaeologist giggled. "We tried waking you up earlier but you seem to be an incredibly heavy sleeper."

All the males couldn't take her eyes off Angel in disbelieve as she pulled her chair back to sit.

"Oh? That's a relief, I thought I slept throughout the whole day!"

Finally overcoming the shock, Nami addressed her friend before she could sit. "Um, Angel, w-why are you wearing that?" She asked gingerly and carefully.

The girl looked down to view her current attire. "You mean this? It's cute right?" She cupped her boobs, lifted them up, released her hold and let them bounce freely causing Sanji and Brook to squeal in excitement and fly of their chairs from a burst of nose bleeds.

"You can burrow it if you like Nami-chan, our boobs are the same size right? Remember when me you and Robin were comparing them the other day?"

The remaining females in the room flustered instantly. The male population couldn't be more speechless if they tried.

Reaching levels of embarrassment she never thought possible, Nami shot from her seat, grabbed Angel by the wrist and dragged her near naked body towards their room. "You didn't need to say that out loud, idiot!" She sighed heavily. "Come on let's get you dressed."

"Huh? But why? Nami-chan I'm hungry!"

_The Next Morning. 8:47am _

Panting, beaten and painted with minor flesh wounds with his hands on knees, Naruto straightened up and addressed his new partner clone in the midst of his hundreds of clones. "Nearly two hours we've been out here… and still nothing." He took one big breath straighten his breathing.

"Don't you mean two weeks? It's been two weeks since we've tried completing this jutsu but we've made close to zero progress." Said his frustrated clone. "I think we might have to think realistically here, maybe combining the Rasengan and Raikiri is just impossible?"

Just as the original was about to reply, multiple explosions in the far of distance caused all eyes to follow the general direction the commotion.

"See what I mean?" The clone questioned.

Naruto shrugged to stretch his shoulders and prepared his right hand. "No, I don't accept that, I can't accept that! We will master this jutsu one way or another!" He form a single Rasengan in quick session.

Fired up by his creator's determination, the clone smirked and charged his hand with black lightning. "You're right, what was I thinking? Let's do this!"

Prepared with both jutsu, Naruto and his partner exchanged a firm nod before the clone took a step closer. Slowly, and cautiously, he hovered his Raikiri hand above Naruto's rasengan.

"You ready?" The original asked, preparing himself for the usual, expected outcome.

The clone gulped involuntarily. "Sure, why not."

Sparks of black lightning immediately began to fly like a small firework at initial contact of the two techniques. The process was gruesome and beyond frustrating, both Narutos had to continuously force the two jutsu together since contact only causes them to clash and repel one another.

"Come on! Just a little more!" The original struggled.

"We got this!"

Both clone and Naruto applied as much pressure as they could with a throaty groan.

But then it snapped.

The barrier between both jutsu broke due to too much force.

An instant explosion disintegrated Naruto's partner clone and the small group of clones in the immediate area. The original was sent flying and bouncing in the ocean surface hundreds of meters from the epicentre, taking out several of his own shadow clones on the way.

Finding his equilibrium mid-flight, Naruto back flipped into position and applied chakra to his feet to skid on the liquid floor.

His clothes were shredded even more than before, his breath was fatigued once again from the constant mass shadow clones, Rasengans, Raikiris and explosions. But worst of all, his right arm had took significant damage and was badly beaten. The limb shook in the wind like a dead autumn leaf.

However, Naruto was far too focused at the task to even mentally process the condition that his body was in. The hunger to master this jutsu had consumed him.

He took a moment to observe his hundreds of clones failing at the process. Explosions after explosions, the sight of it all had his teeth grinding.

_'Damn it! This is how I mastered the Rasenshuriken so what am I doing wrong now?! It's almost like I'm going backwards or something-' _

An eye opening idea forced a small gasp through Naruto's lips.

"Backwards! That's it!"

_An Hour Later_

Humming the rhythm of a slow, gentle, peaceful song behind the constant rain of her shower tempo, Nami reached behind her back and pulled on a single thread to slide out of her bra.

She casually let the piece of clothing slip down her arm and hit them floor before unbuttoning her jeans and tugged on her zipper.

Steam begun to wrap around the orange haired beauty as she gripped the helm of her jeans and underwear. She wiggled her hips a couple times before bending forward and gradually drag her remaining cover down in lip biting fashion to expose her perfectly shaped legs.

Stripped naked and still humming her song, Nami took a step towards her artificial rain cloud. However, without warning, the entire ship just rocked ferociously from side to side. It felt as if the ship was struck by several huge waves. Stumbling, the Cat Burglar had leaned on the nearest wall to prevent herself from falling.

It took a few moments before the ship stopped its swaying and returned to normal.

"What was the heck was that? I didn't sense anything strange outside?" She questioned sceptically.

"Was it Naruto? No, it can't be, he's too far away from the ship to cause it move like that?"

Since the dilemma was only momentarily and the ship seemed to be fine, Nami elected to ignore the bizarre occurrence for now and focus on her shower.

She took another step towards her shower tempo but was interrupted again by a small electric shock on her arm.

She winched from the pain and massaged her shocked arm. "Static electricity… in here? Maybe I should talk to Franky to see what's wrong in here after I'm done?"

_15 minutes later _

"**Can you stop your idiotic grinning already? It's somehow getting on my nerves." **

Naruto kept his cheeky grin, he didn't want to stop. Well, he couldn't stop, even with his scratched up, beaten body and shredded clothes.

_'Kurama, buddy, what I think you're supposed to say is well done and congratulations?' _He teased as he climbed up the ladder towards the bathhouse with a towel over his shoulder.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "**Yeah, yeah congratulations. Don't let it get to your head too much, you've still got a long way to go." **

With his sense of accomplishment and his ear to ear grin still intact, Naruto stood on the landing of the bathhouse.

_'I know that Kurama but just this one time, can't we just celebrate?' _

His sense of overwhelming joy and his conversation with the spirit inside him made Naruto completely oblivious to the outside world. Doing so forced him to fail to hear the sound of rain, the sound of someone's voice or notice that the bathroom door was already slightly open.

As soon as Naruto pushed the door further, he came to an immediate stop. It was as if all his senses returned in one fell swoop and he quickly realised the graveness of his situation.

However, knowing well of the consequences of being caught, Naruto couldn't find the will to move his legs.

Right there, right before his eyes, Nami, soaking wet from head to toe in her most natural and most beautiful form. The sight was absolutely mesmerising. Her small hands running through the top of her sopping orange hair that reach below her lower back, her creamy, flawless skin looked even more softer than usual and her fine, petite legs never looked more inviting.

But, much to his disappointment, patches of steam covered everything he wanted to see the most.

Still, Naruto had to gulp as he traced the water droplets running from her angelic face, down to her neck, her smooth, defined belly and long legs.

His eyes refocused on her gorgeous face once again as his ears detected something else beyond the sound of rain on marble.

_"Hanasanaide gyutto" _

~Please say you won't let go of me-~

_"Sou omoikkiri"_

~And tightly hold me so-~

_'Nami can sing? Wow… her voice is amazing.'_

_"Anata no ude no naka ni itai"_

~I want to be in your arms-~

_"Futari De Odeko o awasenagara"_

~Together, with our foreheads touching-~

_"Nemuru no" _

~We'll fall asleep.~

As he stood there, awe-struck by the beauty of her body and voice, in that little moment, Naruto was completely and utterly hypnotised by the girl.

His body was rendered useless, he couldn't move a muscle even if he tried. It was as if his sole purpose in life was to now watch this beautiful navigator and listen to her wonderful singing.

_"Watashi wo okorasete saigo ni nakasunda"_

~You made me cry so many times but that never did change~

_"Dakedo ato ni natte"_

~But looking back I'm glad I cried even though it still hurts~

_"Gomen ne tte iu"_

~Because when you apologised~

_"Sono kao suki dat-"_

~You'll make the sweetest face, and you'll pull me into your embrac-~

The beautiful singing came to an abrupt ending. Naruto twitched and snapped out from his captivated state.

Nami peek an eye to see her stunned visitor at the doorway. "Oh? I didn't think you were that kind of guy to watch a defenceless young lady take a shower, _Naruto_."

The blood boiling anger in her voice caused shivers down the blonde's spine as he twitched into attention.

"N-n-n-n- Nami! I-I- I wasn't doing anything I promise! I-I didn't see anything I swear!" He panicked but somehow still can't move his legs.

Fear was the only thing in Naruto's veins. The last time he got caught peeping at Sakura at one of Konoha's hot springs, he was unconscious and hospitalised for a couple of days. And since he can't deny certain resemblances between Nami's and Sakura's personalities, Naruto feared what damage Nami could do in the same situation.

As he shook in his boots, the rain cloud above Nami's head begun to darken and elicit an electrical charge.

"**I suggest you start running for it, Kit.**" Kurama smirked mischievously.

The rain clouds colour and charge was looking less friendly by the second. Nami gritted her teeth as she and her cloud was ready to fire.

"Oh, no." Naruto whispered and nervously made a one handed seal.

"BAKA! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Nami's thunderous attack fired with unbelievable wrath, causing the entire ship to rattle from its power.

Her rain cloud regained its original colour and continued to pour warm droplets of water.

To her surprise and relief, Naruto wasn't faced down on the floor burning his ass off.

"Hmph, seems like he got away."

Nami took a second to remember his spellbound expression as he stared at her naked form. A slight blush and a small smirk blessed her face as she looked down to view her voluptuous assets and shrugged.

"Well, at least he likes what he sees."

_Kitchen/Dining room_

In a flash of black lightning, Naruto reappeared with a guilty smile and a hand behind his head. "Phew, that was a close one."

"What was close, Naruto-san?" Robin questioned.

Out of interest, Sanji, Luffy, Usopp and Brook all viewed the former Leaf shinobi.

"Aha, um, you see-" Naruto smirked awkwardly. He was unsure whether to tell the truth and look like a pervert or, lie until Nami eventually exposes the truth and be labelled as a lair as well as a pervert.

Since one bad label is better than two, Naruto opted to tell the truth.

"I-ah, kinda accidentally walked in on Nami showering…" He winched and waited for his judgement.

He opened his eyes to see a furious Sanji and Brook inches away from his face.

"YOU WATCHED NAMI-SAN SHOWERING WITHOUT US!?"

As his two angry nakamas screamed at him for his act of betrayal, Naruto noticed that his remaining nakamas were all either laughing or giggling. He smiled warmly and wondered why he even considered he'd be judged by his second family.

"Wait a minute-" Sanji paused to question. "You saw Nami-san in the shower and came out unscathed?"

"Well, yeah?" Naruto dropped a sweat.

Brook and Sanji shared a glance before gawking at the blond.

"YOU GOTTA TELL US HOW YOU DID THAT!?"

_Later that evening - Library. _

"Robin! Come downstairs we're all about to- hey what's that?" The captain of the Straw Hats asked as he approached the archaeologist sitting on the long green sofa at the back of the room.

With a neat smile on her lips, she flicked to the next page of the big book on her lap.

"It's our photo album, Senchou-san." Robin replied as Luffy took a seat beside her.

"Photo album? I didn't know we had one?"

"You didn't? Then where did you think we kept all the pictures we've taken so far?"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno? I didn't really think about it before?" his plain reply caused the older women to giggle.

A moment of silence passed to allow the two pirates to process the pictures. There was a distinct pattern in the photos that only Robin noticed. It would start by silly pictures taken on the ship when the crew's travelling from one island to another. The next set of images are all of the crew battle worn from their major fights but celebrating with islanders. Then, it's all casual photos of them relaxing and exploring the island before heading back to the ship to move on to the next island.

"Nami was the one to start this photo album, every picture we've ever taken since Alabasta is in this book. But me, I started helping out a little later. With my passion of history, I was actually excited about filling this book with memories." Robin flicked to the next page.

"Mmm, I see." Luffy said lazily as he was too interested in the pictures. "I've never noticed it before but looking at all these pictures, we've all been through a lot together haven't we."

All the wonderful memories she gained since she met Luffy flashed in an instant. "We sure have." She smiled widely.

As Robin moved on to the next page, she froze unexpectedly, though it went unnoticed by Luffy.

It was their pictures taken on Water 7.

Robin's heart held a special place for these photos. Being rescued by her nakama from the World Government, it was the first time since she was a child where she was truly happy, accepted and felt like she belonged somewhere.

That and a certain memory including Zoro and Zoro alone.

Luffy and Robin chatted about their time in Water 7 as the older women flicked through the pages. Soon enough, they reached the pictures from Thriller Bark.

These set of pictures also held great significance to Robin, but the memories of her time in Thriller Bark wasn't stored in her heart, it was somewhere a little further south. Just that mere thought caused the women to smirk. In fact, she couldn't look through these photos without her lips curving to a smile.

Flicking to the next page, Robin noticed something peculiar, something she never noticed before, and for something to go under Robin's nose is incredible enough.

It seems that in a lot of photos, and by no means was it planned or deliberate, Zoro and she are always next to one another. It didn't bother her in any way, in fact she found it quite interesting. But is it just a coincidence or was it a sign from her unconscious of wanting to be by Zoro's side?

One by one these photos have trigger something within Robin. Her new discovery within these pictures is the last straw, she's officially done with thinking and wants to take action to identify her true feelings.

Determined, she handed the photo album to Luffy and stood from her seat. "I'm sorry, Senchou-san. You're going to have to excuse me, there's something I must take care of that's long overdue."

_An hour later – Girl's Room_

"Come in." Nami voiced with minimal attention and effort.

Naruto, with a face full of guilt and fear, creeped the upper half of his body through the door. "Heeyy, Nami." He said nervously to the back of her orange head.

"Hey?" She replied simply as she worked on her map.

He questioned his hearing as he didn't detect any anger in her voice. He's been purposely ignoring her since their little encounter in the bathhouse to allow Nami to cool off so hopefully he'd avoid an ass kicking.

"I wanted to say sorry about earlier, I wasn't trying to peep on you or anything, it was an accident I swear." He pushed his way through the door frame and into the room.

"You're still worrying about that?" Nami raised her pencil wielding hand and waved. "Don't be, I'll just add it your overall fine to me." She grinned cheekily.

Naruto dropped an awkward sweat drop and chuckled. "Like I have any money." He whispered to himself.

The blond was a little shocked though. This conversation wasn't going the way he thought it would, he actually expected to receive more shouting and punches. But knowing how comfortable and confident Nami is with her body, it shouldn't really surprise him that she's completely over the whole experience.

"I didn't know you can sing?" Naruto asked as he approach the navigators work desk.

Nami laughed sarcastically. "I wouldn't exactly call it singing? Besides, doesn't everyone sing in the shower?"

"I guess? But don't sell yourself short, you've got an amazing voice you know-"Naruto replied, causing Nami to flush and stop her drawing momentarily. "And that song you was singing, it was beautiful." He sat and leaned on the map covered work desk beside her and folded his arms.

Nami casually continued her drawing. "The song is called Departures, by Egoist, they've been my favourite band for as long as I can remember-"

Naruto smiled, thrilled to learn something new about one of his closest friend.

"And if you think my voice is good, you haven't heard anything yet when you hear the bands lead singer, Inori-chan." Nami lined up her pencil to the ruler.

Naruto remained quiet to retreat to his thoughts. He realised that despite how close he and Nami are as friends, there's still a lot of things he doesn't know about her. Nevertheless, he was excited to learn more about his friend as their journey through the New World continues.

He made a quick observation of his environment. "We've been next door neighbours for a while now, I can't believe this is the first time I've been in here."

Nami didn't reply and just made a fraction of a smile, she was far too concentrated on work to reply with words.

The focus written on her facial features peaked Naruto's interest on her work. He's been told by others and by Nami herself about her maps and of her dream to draw the map of the world but he has never seen her work first hand.

Without a second thought, Naruto stood and casually rested one hand on the back of Nami's chair and the other on edge of the work desk.

Instinctively, Nami leaned back and stopped to allow him to view her map in detail.

He's closer now, a lot closer and near to entering Nami's private space. It's not like she disliked it, it was just so sudden. His distinct, sweet but manly smell was now free for her nose to indulge in as the grip on her pencil gradually tightened and the butterflies in her stomach begun flutter.

"Wow, these are good… really good." Naruto complimented as he continued to analyse her work.

"T-thanks." She smiled with flushed cheeks as her eyes begun to wonder.

"I mean it, you have an amazing talent, the quality and the-" Naruto added to the compliments, but his words were now mere echoes to Nami.

Because before she knew it, her gaze was somehow focused on his defined facial features. His eyes, his lips, nose, hair, she didn't mean to stare but she also couldn't stop, just looking at him provided so much warmth and protection. It's almost hard to believe that for someone who always acts so cheerful and who is constantly bursting with life is as strong as he is.

All of a sudden, Nami flinched and released an inaudible gasp. _'Wait a minute, Naruto coming to my room, looking over my maps, this scene feels very familiar?' _

Memories of her supremely erotic dream exploded in Nami's like the flash of a cannon.

The words he spoke, his gentle touch on her skin, the way his lips caressed her own as they kissed, every sinful moan she released, every toe curling lick he gave to her womanhood, everything in splendid detail as if it actually happened.

"You're amazing, Nami. I could never do anything like this." Naruto ended his stream of compliments with one of his trademark grins.

That grin however was quickly replaced by a look of questioning as he couldn't tell why her face was as bright as a tomato. She wore a crocked smile but her lips were twitching and she looked overall shocked.

"Uhh, Nami, your face is all red, are you feeling alright? Do you feel like you're getting a fever?" Naruto asked worryingly. He gently placed a hand on her forehead. "It doesn't feel like a fever, want me to get Chopper to look at you?"

Now with an ever deeper blush, Nami quickly scrambled off her seat and headed towards her bed. "N-no, I'm fine, really, you don't need to get Chopper, it's just hot in here that's all." She lied with a questionable giggle as she dropped to her knees and reached for the nightstand between her and Robin's bed.

Nami pulled on the only draw and grabbed a single item.

Before Naruto could even question her strange behaviour or for the fact that it's not actually hot in the room, Nami returned to his side and offered him the item she collected.

"A transponder snail?" He asked uncertainly.

"No, it's not a transponder snail, well it sort of is but it isn't used for communication. It's called an album snail and it holds every song by The Egoist."

Naruto reached and received the item, still questioning why the sudden change in subject. Taking a closer look, it appeared to be just like any other transponder snail with a white and pink shell but with the exception of a microphone.

Nami needed him out of the room, she's in no state to be making conversation now, especially after she made a fool of herself already.

"I want to concentrate on finishing my map right now so why don't you go and listen to the whole thing then give me your review of it tonight. I'm on watch later so I'll be at the crow's nest, Angel will be there too so you can keep us company."

Realising she just wanted to be left alone to carry on with her work but she's too nice to tell him directly, Naruto smiled understandingly. "Okay, yeah, I'll listen to it, see you tonight."

_Zoro's room_

The three sword style master entered his dark, moon lighten room. A desk to his left, his double bed at the back of the room, a book shelf and wardrobe beside it and a small kotatsu to his right. He walked towards the kotatsu and one by one, placed his katana's on its surface. Preparing to clean his weapons, Zoro placed his second sword on the table.

Before he could remove his final sword, Zoro quickly grab the hilt of Shusui and unsheathed the blade by an inch.

"Easy, Zoro-san, it's just me." A feminine voice called out within the shadows.

"Robin? What are doing sneaking up on me? "Zoro asked, sheathing and placing his final katana on the kotatsu.

Robin, in a navy blue, short cut dress that exposed much of her legs and cleavage stepped out the shadowy corner on the left side of the door.

"Would it be alright if I spoke to you in private?"

Zoro took a step towards her. "You could have just knocked on the door you know."

The older women smiled but only just. Something serious was on her mind, that Zoro was sure of.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Robin took a moment before meeting him in the eyes. "I was looking through our photo album earlier today, and it got me thinking, do you still remember how this whole thing between us started?"

Zoro folded his arms. "You wanted to speak to me to take a trip down memory lane?"

Robin replied with an identical smile as before. "Not exactly, that's only partially as to why I'm here. So, do you?"

Unable to see the point in this, Zoro closed his lone eye and sighed. "Of course I do, it started after we got you back at Water 7."

FLASHBACK

It was time of celebration on the island named Water 7. CP9 was defeated and Robin is back where she belongs. Speaking of Robin, several hours had passed since she had her through-the-wall talk with Admiral Aokiji.

The clocks stuck midnight as pirates and citizens alike continued with their party jam-packed with food, music and drinks.

By now, everyone in attendance was pretty wasted. Drinks were going down people's mouths faster than you could say World Government.

In the midst of all the carnage, two figures on opposite ends of the celebration stood still as they observed and drank.

Feeling rather lightheaded and definitely intoxicated beyond sober, Robin quietly stood by as her nakamas enjoyed themselves with idiotic dances or by simply arguing with one another. She was eternally grateful to all of them, they risked their lives in order to safe her from enemies no one would dare to cross. Her love for them was undeniable.

But then she spotted Zoro through the crowd, and a whole new feeling was now running in her veins. A feeling, a longing that she hasn't felt in so long. This desire came out of nowhere, but it was growing by the second. A heat started to develop from within her, it started in her chest but it's now quickly heading down south.

She couldn't understand nor explain what's causing this sudden physical need, everyone fought just as hard as one another in order to save her, so why is she only feeling this way towards Zoro?

Instinctively, she slowly ran a finger over her bottom lip with the hand holding her glass, she followed it with a gentle nibble on said lip.

Now smirking, Robin swirled the contents of her glass and took another sip of her champagne. There it went, her previous questions as to why she suddenly wants to rip Zoro's shirt off went away faster than her drink.

Likewise, Zoro took another swig of his drink then surveyed the area. Through the moving crowd he managed to pinpoint the dark haired archaeologist standing on her own, looking elsewhere and giggling at probably something Luffy's doing.

Zoro isn't exactly the type of person to stare, but right now, he knows that's exactly what he's doing, and he doesn't want to stop. Unnoticed by Robin, Zoro has also developed a strong physical urge when he looks at her. This sense of urgency and want is only intensified when he admires her perfect figure.

Since the alcohol has taken its effect, Zoro has begun to see Robin in a new light. In his eyes, she was becoming less of a nakama and more as a attractive, beautiful women. He doesn't know whether the alcohol or the fact that they almost lost her to the World Government had something to do with this new development but he didn't care, all he wanted at this point was her.

As if she knew he was looking, Robin turn her gaze away from Luffy and onto Zoro. It shocked her at first as to why he was staring with such a serious expression when they're supposed to be celebrating, but he didn't stop. Then she noticed that look he was giving, it's the same look she's been using when she looks at him, the same look she's using right now.

Their staring was intense, heart racing and full of sinful intentions. Neither of the two could explain this bizarre but hot phenomenon, it's almost like they could read each other's mind and knew their deepest desires.

It was Robin who broke the passionate eye sex with a small mischievous smirk.

That smirk confirmed it, everything he wanted, she wanted too.

Zoro immediately threw his cup at a random direction and marched straight towards the beautiful archaeologist.

Robin's smirk grew as she knew what her night now had in store. As soon as she placed her champagne glass on a table beside her, Zoro was already inches away.

"You want to go to somewhere a little less crowded?" He asked in his deep, manly voice.

"I thought you'd never ask."

END OF FLASHBACK

Robin smiled as the memories of that night played in her head. "That night was the first time we kissed."

Zoro grew a face of playful annoyance and a little disappointment. "It was supposed to be more than that but someone had a change of heart at the last second."

FLASHBACK

Robin found herself leaning on the same wall she used with her talk with Aokiji, but on the other side surrounded by trees and away from sight, kissing Zoro with so much hunger like there was no tomorrow.

With the wall to his back, Robin's arms around his neck and his hands on her waist, Zoro intensified their adrenaline pumping kiss by caressing her bottom lip with his tongue.

Almost instantly, Robin responded by opening her mouth and stroke his tongue with her own.

Their hearts pounded with excitement and lust, this wonderful sensation was everything they wanted, or so one of them thought.

As Zoro withdrew his tongue and begun to focus on her neck with wet, open mouthed kisses, a small itch in the back of Robin's mind was beginning to have doubts about what they're doing.

Small whimpered moans started to leak from her lips. As much as she enjoyed Zoro's skilful lips, her sense of logic and reason was taking over.

Reluctantly, Robin took hold of Zoro's head and pulled him away to stop.

"Wait, wait-" She protested with breathless whispers. "I don't think that we should be doing this."

Curious with the change of pace, Zoro slid his hands away from her and took a step back. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"No it's not you-"She took a quick moment to regain her breath and composure. "I just don't think its right for us to do something that can change the chemistry of our friendship based on an alcohol induced whim. I apologise for causing so much trouble." She told him sincerely.

Zoro scratched the back of his, obviously frustrated but understanding of her feelings. Of course he wasn't going to force her into something she doesn't want to do.

"No, it's fine, you don't need to apologies, you're probably right anyway." The sexual frustration in his voice was clear as day, but Robin's determined tone of voice confirmed that nothing he can say would change her mind.

Robin smiled apologetically and mentally thanked him for accepting her wishes. "Can we pretend that the last five minutes never happened?" She asked almost cheekily.

"Sure." Zoro nodded back, accepting that his relationship with Robin will never more than friends. He turned his head to the side to view the ongoing party. "Let's head back before everyone notices we're missing."

END OF FLASHBACK

Robin folded her arms and giggled. "I wasn't sure if things would be the same between me and you after that night."

"But they were-"Zoro added, slightly surprised and impressed. "Easier than I thought it would actually."

"Yeah-" She agreed quietly.

Zoro's memory fast forwarded to the point when everything changed. "Everything was normal… until we left Thriller Bark."

FLASHBACK

_Crows Nest _

"Is it really okay for you to be on watch tonight-"Robin questioned the back of Zoros head as she climbed up to the highest room on the ship. "Your injuries have only just healed a few days ago?"

Zoro didn't turn around to stay on watch. "As long as I can still stand, I won't let this injury stop me from doing my part." His voice was solid and full of resolve.

With a smile, Robin approached the bandaged covered man. "I knew you would say something like that."

Hearing her footsteps, Zoro turned around to greet her. His eyes immediately focused on the bottle and cups in her hands. "That's-"

"I know Chopper-san said no alcohol until your wounds fully recover but-" She offered him a one of the two cups. "I'm sure we can make an exception for tonight."

Surprised Robin would go against Choppers word, Zoro accepted her offer by receiving the saucer shaped cup. "Thanks?"

The two relocated at the back of the room to sit on long sofa, and for the next half an hour, the two pirates engaged in some random small talk.

How their day was, how they felt about their new nakama, their own individual experience in Thriller Bark.

As they exchanged stories, Robin ensured no cup was ever empty. Soon as either of them downed their drink, she would always refill the cup almost instantly. Zoro was suspicious of her behaviour at first as it was very unlike her to do so, but after the 9th or 10th cup, he totally forgot what he was suspicious about in the first place.

Remembering and talking about Thriller Bark without flinching from pain was difficult for the Straw Hat first mate. That mind breaking agony he experience in order to save his captains life… Zoro downed his God knows nth cup to banish the memory from his head.

"I know what you did, Zoro-san." Robin purred in her drunken state with a slight blush.

Zoro's eyes widen from shock. "Kn-know what?" He asked carefully, scared someone figured out his valuable secret.

Robin met him in the eyes with a heartfelt, tender expression. "What you did for Senchou-san, taking his pain in exchange for his life."

His mouth opened only to express incoherent parts of words. "Wh-H-how do you know about that?"

"I have my ways." She whispered softly, almost teasingly.

"Don't worry, Zoro-san. I know why you did it and why you're keeping it a secret from Luffy and the rest. I won't tell a soul, I promise."

Zoro sighed in relief as Robin refilled their cups.

"Thanks for keeping it to yourself for all this time." He told her sincerely, sipping his drink with a flick of a wrist.

Feeling bold, Robin inched closer till their shoulders touched. "You know, every time I think about you doing something so courageous and manly like that… I get really… hot." She whispered seductively and placed a teasing hand on his chest.

Her lustful tone made Zoro extremely suspicious, he may be beyond sober but he still remembered what they agreed on in Water 7.

"What are you doing? You know what happened last time." He slithered away from her reach by moving down the sofa.

Robin found his angered and confused face somehow enticing, she bit her bottom lip before she said, "Let's just say your act of unselfishness has caused me to change my mind yet again-" She slid towards him to close the distance. "And this time I promise I won't stop you until we're both satisfied."

Suspicious, anxious, excited, opportunistic, Zoro weighed all his option to decide whether doing this with Robin was a good idea.

She leaned in even closer to whisper in his ear. "But don't misunderstand Zoro-san, I'm not looking for a significant relationship. I'm only suggesting we do it because we're drunk and I have physical needs I want fulfil. By sunrise, everything will be back to normal and we shall never speak of this night again… until the next celebration that is."

Zoro had to gulp as she continued to whisper.

"I think this could be a very profitable arrangement for the both of us. So what do you say, think you can satisfy me?"

END OF FLASHBACK

"How was I supposed to say no to that?" Zoro groaned playfully, believing he was manipulated somehow.

Robin gave a half-hearted giggle, causing the male in the room to frown. "Why are you really here, Robin? What's the point in remembering all of this?"

Robin bit the inside of her bottom lip before responding. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, about me and you, about us. I've weigh all the options and tried to follow my heart, and in the end, I'm still unsure-"

Zoro nodded seriously, he felt exactly the same way though he remained quiet.

"When I was going through our photo album earlier, that's when I realised that I could have all the time in the world to think about it but I still won't be able to think my way to the right answer. So, instead of thinking, I'm want to take action."

"Action?" Zoro frowned in confusion.

A quick blush lingering in her checks as she solidified her resolve. "Has it never occurred to you that perhaps the reason why we're so uncertain about our feelings towards one another is because every time we've had sex is when we've had a drink? We know close to nothing about how truly compatible we are as a real couple."

His eyes expanded from the implication of her statement. "S-so you're saying that we should have sex sober?"

"It will only be for tonight, a onetime thing. Tomorrow we'll pretend like nothing ever happened and never talk about it again, just like we normally do." Robin spoke with unwavering confidence. "So what do you say? Do you want to do it? Now?"

Zoro froze on his spot with no words to say, how could he? He couldn't even think at the moment. It's all happening too fast for him to respond with a genuine, thoroughly thought out reply.

Robin's expression drop from a lack of answer. "I see." She whispered with a little disappointment. "I understand if you don't want to or think it's a bad idea. I'm sorry for taking your time." She turned around and begun to open the door.

Zoro's arms shot past Robin's shoulder like a bullet to slam the door shut. Her heart jumped from the shock as she hastily spun around to see his serious, almost animalistic eyes.

"I never said I didn't want to."

Their faces were now inches away, his gaze alone forced Robin to lean her back on the door. "I assumed from your reaction-"

"It was just too sudden for me that's all." His voice begun to show signs of sexual hunger and need. "You know if we do this, there's no turning back."

His confident expression elevated her resolve once again. "I want us to do this, we need to do this. To help us make the right decision."

Zoro couldn't have agreed more.

They shared one final stare and saw nothing but determination with a dash of excitement in each other's eyes. Zoro was the first to close his eye and leaned in for her lips. As soon as he did, Robin held onto his shirt and leaned in for what it felt like their very first kiss.

_Naruto's room _

The blond pirate's moonlit bedroom was enchanted with songs from the album snail he recently received. Naruto normally isn't the musical type but even he had to admit that these songs and the lead singer's voice was incredible.

Laying on his bed with his hands behind his head, the jinjuriki closed his eyes and allowed the music sooth through him. The Egoist, Nami's favourite band, wrote songs mostly about the highs and lows of love. The feelings of first love, the break ups, the make ups, all you'd expect out of a relationship.

As much as he enjoyed their music, Naruto's mind begun to wonder, leaving the beautiful voice of Inori in the background.

Naruto started to think about what a great day today has been. He made a ground breaking achievement, had plenty of laughs with his nakamas and got to know a whole new side of Nami he's never seen before. In all honesty, Naruto's rather thankful for Nami. Their little food play fights, making him listen to her favourite band, even the shower incident, it gave him something else to think about when he's alone.

Because recently, every night, there's only one person Naruto can ever think about.

_'Sakura-chan.'_

After learning of his true feelings, curtsey of Angel's devil fruit powers, Naruto has constantly been thinking about his childhood teammate and his own emotional state towards her. What is she doing now? Is she okay? Is she thinking about him at all? How does she feel with him randomly disappearing with no explanation?

The last question reminded Naruto of his last memory he shared with Sakura, the images and horrible words he used came flooding back causing him to frown in anger. But by no means was he angry at her, he was furious and ashamed at himself.

_"If it's a threat then I have the right to destroy it. If you don't like it, take it to Sasuke!" _

Naruto gritted his teeth in self-disgust.

_'Why did I do that? Why did I shout at Sakura-chan like that?' _

The feeling of regret felt like it was eating him alive from the inside out.

_'If I knew that was the last time I'd ever see her again, I never would have said something so spiteful… I just… want to see her face again… for one last time.'_

"**You can." **The fox spirit blurted out of nowhere.

Naruto was snapped out of his bubble of thoughts in a rush. _'Kurama! Cut it out with the eavesdropping!'_

**"It's not like I can help it, our mind and body are linked remember?"**

_"Still… um, what did you mean by 'you can'?' _

Kurama then said something that shocked Naruto down to his very core.

"**Present.**"

Wide eyed Naruto instantly shot up from his bed, pressed his back against the headboard and quickly ripped the bandages off his wrist seal.

A puff of smoke signalled the arrival of a light, rectangular object.

Naruto's lips curved to a twitching smile as he couldn't contain the overwhelming happiness in his heart. _'The early birthday present I was planning to give to Sakura-chan.' _

In his hand, laid a wooden picture frame of the entire team seven squad.

Kakashi and Yamato stood at the back of the photo, the grey haired jounin had an arm over the wood style user shoulder with an unseen smile while Yamato held the back of his head and smiling awkwardly. In front of them was Sasuke to the left, Naruto himself in the middle and Sai on the right. Naruto wore his toothy grin as he had his arms over their shoulders, it looked like he was pulling them down towards the middle in order to make the picture look a little friendlier. Because of this, Sasuke had an annoyed expression as he glared at Naruto and Sai wore his usual, a little too formal smile. Finally, crouching down at the front of the picture was Sakura Haruno. She wore one of her heart-warming smiles that Naruto's a sucker for as she threw a cheeky peace sign.

The picture was taken only days before Naruto entered the world of the pirates. Because of high quantity of demands, the photographer said that he was so busy that he could only process and deliver the picture until after the month of March. Sakura was saddened by this news as she wanted to display the photo in her room as soon as possible. Naruto, being the considerate person that he is, found the photographer and bribed him to with all the money he had to process the picture in a couple of days. The plan was to give her the picture frame as an earlier birthday present if his confession to her was successful. Since he was rejected and sent to another universe, Naruto totally forgot about the present until now.

Despite its historical background, the picture frame meant the whole world to Naruto. He thought he was ready to never see his teammate's faces ever again but judging that he's fighting to keep his tears from falling, he guessed he couldn't be more wrong.

After a couple of minutes revelling in the joy of seeing old faces, the only thing Naruto's eyes were focused on was Sakura.

It may have been because he hasn't seen her face in a couple of months but, to Naruto, he couldn't think of a time when he'd seen her as beautiful as she is in the picture.

However, when Naruto thinks about Sakura, it usually doesn't take long for him to think about Sasuke. Seeing his two teammates together in a single photo only reminded him of his failed confession. In some messed up way, this picture was a constant reminder of how he was never good enough for Sakura. How she would always pick Sasuke even when he was the one that's always been by her side, the one that made her laugh, the one that never betrayed or hurt her.

But surprisingly, looking at Sasuke and Sakura now, no longer can he feel the anger he initially felt. Considering the turn of events leading from that sadness and frustration he felt after his rejection, being angry at what happened and at his two closest friends seemed completely pointless to Naruto.

Despite this first step of progress of getting over Sakura, Naruto would be lying to himself if he said there was no longer any jealousy in his heart.

He ran one of his thumb across the glass with Sakura's face on it in deep contemplation.

He knows he doesn't want to feel jealous anymore and he knows it's not healthy to continue loving someone who made it perfectly clear that she doesn't love him back. But deep down, there's still a special place for Sakura in his heart.

Naruto wants to move on and let Sakura live her life and be happy with the man she wants, but no matter how hard he tries, when he pictures her with another man other than himself, he can't deny a small but sharp pain in his chest.

In an attempt to relief this pain, every day, he tries force himself to get over her by aggressively telling himself, a million times over that she doesn't love him; that they are only friends, and that even by some divine miracle that he could go back to Konoha, he will still be only her friend and second to Sasuke.

He knows he has to get over this, he knows he will never be able to fully commit himself to his new life as a pirate until he sees Sakura the way she sees him, a friend.

_Meanwhile, exactly the same time in Konoha_

"Ahhh! It's almost 2am, I'm so tired!" Sakura moaned as she crashed face first on to her bed. "Work was so stressful today, I don't even have the energy in me to eat." She sighed exhaustedly.

She turn her head to the side and saw the one of the only few things in her life right now that can lift her spirit.

She sat up, reached for the new team seven picture frame on her nightstand and leaned her back on the beds headboard.

Sakura took a moment to appreciate the value of the photo her entire team, safe, happy, and complete. The medic remembers the day they took that picture like it was yesterday. With the war over and the shinobi alliance still intact, Sakura always assumed that her team would remain happy and complete, who could have ever guessed things would turn out like this.

She then focused on the only blond in the picture with a sad smile.

"Please come home you idiot, I need you back. I would do anything just to be with you again, even if that means leaving the village and finding you myself because…"

Simultaneously, Naruto leaned on his back on his headboard to look up at the ceiling.

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura leaned her head back on the headboard and closed her eyes with a hopeful smile. "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto's world was consumed by darkness as his eyes closed to rest. A single tear ran down his face before he solemnly whispered,

"Goodbye."

_Zoro's room (Start of lemon)_

With their soft, saliva coated lips connected, the green haired swordsman gently enforced his body onto Robin's, pressing her back on to his bedroom door. The pressure of his muscular body and the door was by no means painful to Robin, it was actually a pleasantly suffocating sensation. It was the fact her well-endowed beasts were tightly pressed against his rock hard chest which made her a little short of breath.

One of Zoro's hand remained on the closed door above her shoulder, the other resided on her hip patiently waiting until the time was right to explore his partner's delicate assets. Robin held on to his shirt as she focused on their slow, passionate and heart-warming kiss.

She assumed this being the first time they've kissed without the influence of alcohol that things would be stiff and awkward at first, it turned out that she was gravely mistaken. Since their lips first met, a spark was ignited that only enhanced their excitement and confidence as the seconds flew by.

They've only just started and Robin couldn't believe how aroused she's become simply from kissing. She could tell Zoro was feeling it too, he hasn't said anything but his eager body was telling her all she needed to know.

However, there was no more denying it, both pirates couldn't refute that whatever they were currently feeling is nothing like they've ever felt before. It didn't feel wrong, inappropriate or awkward, but it was far too early to tell if it was right.

At this point, neither of them wanted to think or be controlled by their inhibitions, they just wanted to enjoy this moment as it could be their last.

Their enthusiastic yet controlled lips continued to slowly tangle and massage one another in a skilful and deliberate fashion. In their heated kiss, the two exchanged turns on who's lips dominated who's, generously allowing one the other to set the pace.

_'I can't believe how quickly I'm getting into this, we haven't even used our tongues yet and I'm already a little wet.'_ Robin naughtily thought to herself, enjoying Zoro's erotic pressure.

It was then she realised she spoke too soon as his lip began to part, wanting to use his tongue to heighten their pleasure. Zoro never even had the chance to stroke her lip to ask for permission since Robin had already keenly met him half way.

The archaeologist accidently released a moan more girlish than she hoped as their wet muscles beautifully intertwined. As she allowed herself to be consumed by her sexual urges, her delicate hands released his shirt and found the back of his head, locking his green locks in between her fingers.

Zoro surprisingly withdrew his tongue away from her mouth to momentarily allow their lips to connect. Though it wasn't long, a couple of heated kisses later, the tips of their tongues were happily reunited and continuing their sensual dance.

Satisfied with the level of intimacy they've created, Zoro's hands begun to explore her body with a firm, confident grip. Both hands now groping her delicious form through the thin layer of her low skirted dress. He started by caressing the side of her torso then gliding his hands down her lower back. But now he's travelling lower and lower, beyond the cover of her dress. And soon enough, Zoro's hands slipped underneath the soft fabric above her black thong and greedily digging his fingers into her flesh.

Robin instantly broke their kiss and leaked a sinful groan from the painfully pleasurable shock on her behind.

Loving and longing to hear more of her whimpering sounds, Zoro kissed the edge of her lips, her cheek and continued to leave a trail of kisses until he reached the area where her neck and collar bone met, an extremely sensitive weakness Robin has that only Zoro knows.

And there it was, another set of shivering sighs escaped her full, rosy lips. Her head instinctively shot back to lean on the door while her hands rested helpless on the back of his neck. Zoro's erotic onslaught didn't stop there, licking, kissing, and sucking the soft tissue of her neck. To add to his sexual assault, Zoro reluctantly removed his hands from the comfort of her ass and created some space between their chests. His left hand slowly glided up her flat stomach to caress her left breast while separating her legs with his own. With more space below, Zoro's free hand cupped her thong covered pussy with his fingers and teasingly traced the outlines of her folds.

Robin's body quivered from mind blowing pleasure as her body's trying to adjust to Zoro's skilful ministration. The soft and delicate kisses on her neck, in contrast to the firm massage on her breast and slow, rhythmic strokes on her damp, throbbing slit, Robin had to bite her lip in order to stop herself from screaming his name.

Noticing her struggle from her shaky and laboured breathes, Zoro mercifully stopped kissing her neck with a final upward lick that nearly reach her ear which made her hiss in approval. The hand pleasuring her breast was now holding the side of her face with his thumb rubbing her left cheek. He pulled her closer to his face to the point their foreheads nearly touched, even with his fingers teasing and dampening her womanhood, the two shared a sincere, heartfelt stare before locking lips once again.

As their kiss deepened and intensified by the second, Zoro's newly slippery fingers picked up the pace. Her thong and juices only made the process that much easier. There was nothing Robin could do except wrap her arms around his neck and released helpless moans and whisper incoherent parts of his name in his mouth.

By now Robin's thongs were ruined by her own lubricant and Zoro was sure that there wasn't a single dry spot on his fingers. This was a pleasant surprised to both Robin and Zoro, neither of them can remember a time where she's ever been this wet so early before.

But that didn't bother Robin, she's been feeling something long, thick, hard and twitched on her thigh for a long time now. Her mouth suddenly filled with an extra coat of saliva just thinking about what she's going to do with it soon.

Though that's for later, right now her focus is kissing Zoro and his fingers exchanging attention from her erect clit and dripping wet slit.

"Stop, teasing, me. Take them off." She whispered almost desperately during their slow paced kiss.

Without stopping, Zoro smirked for one moment. "Someone's impatient." He whispered huskily, stroking the entrance of her wet pussy.

Robin chuckled lightly, secretly quivered with lust. "So what if I am." She replied with no shame.

The two ended their kiss and looked at each with small, anticipating smiles.

"That's fine, I was getting a little impatient myself anyway." Zoro admitted before hooking the helm of her black thong and pulling it down half way down her thigh. If Robin's dress wasn't blocking the view, Zoro would have saw the thin line of her juice connected with her thong stretching as he removed the clothing. With a couple of wiggle of the hips, Robin slipped one of her legs but kept the thong dangling around the ankle of remaining leg, she found it more erotic like that.

"I like it." Zoro told her with a small grin, admiring her style. Though as he looked at her ankles, he found something else to admire, her perfectly sculpted ankles, long feminine legs and hairless sex glistening from her own fluids.

Eventually he looked up to Robin' face where she gave a satisfied smirk, proud of her self that she can make him want her so much. She reached for the helm of her dress to remove the piece of clothing but Zoro grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Let me do it." He commanded with a manly, husky edge.

A very faint shade of pink rushed to Robin's cheeks as her she raised her arms and allowed Zoro the lead. The room was much quieter than usual and felt like there was a shift in atmosphere somehow. As one undid the other, it felt like whatever that's already happen felt like a formality and that this is the moment where their one time agreement begins.

The way Zoro slipped her dress up her body, it was calm and serious, but yet sensual and passionate in a way. Her dress eventually passed her hands and Zoro let the useless fabric through his fingers to hit the floor. The swordsman had to stop in order to appreciate her mouth-watering, hourglass figure.

Her skin was radiate and glowed spectacularly against the moonlight, her black laced bra was tight on her skin and looked inadequate to support her amazing breasts as they looked like they could reveal themselves with the slightest touch.

The two shared another intense episode of eye contact before Zoro leaned closer to her face and reached behind her back. Robin knew his intentions clearly but she was more than willing to accept his gesture.

With a light skilful pinch, Robin's bra was undone. Zoro leaned back in order for her to do the rest. With the small blush still on her cheeks, Robin and Zoro never broke eye contact until her bra strap was over her shoulders and the bra itself was on the floor.

Zoro actually had to supress a groan from seeing how beautiful her large breast and perky pink nipples were. They were so perfectly round and so painfully inviting.

Her fully nude form was doing wonders to his rock hard cock, involuntarily throbbing to the point it hurt. It took the swordsman everything he ounce of will power to prevent him from rushing in and taking her right there.

Being penetrated by his hungry gaze was surprisingly difficult for Robin. She felt her breath labouring and her heart pounding harder and faster than any other moment she experienced tonight. She never felt so exhilarate and he wasn't even touching her.

Zoro calmly reach for her chest to remind himself how soft they are on his skin. But Robin's small hand on his chest stopped him from his tracks.

Robin grew a mischievous smirk as she playfully drew random lines on his bare chest.

"I think you've paid enough attention on me for the time being, Zoro-san." Her words oozing with dirty intentions. "I'm going to take it from here."

Zoro gulped in nervousness, excitement and anticipation.

Robin leaned forward as Zoro took an unconscious step back. She grabbed the red sash around his waist slowly untie it until loose. Zoro couldn't deny the sense of an ego boost from having a beautiful, naked women stripping his clothes while he did nothing but watch.

Soon enough, Zoro was feeling the cool air on his skin as he stood in only his black boxers containing his twitching length.

"Much better don't you think?" She whispered, examining his broad chest with her hands.

She dragged one of her hands down his muscular body in mind numbing pace until she grabbed the centre of her desires. Wrapping her fingers around his solid shaft, Robin watched as Zoro shut his eyes and produced a raspy moan.

"It's my turn to make you feel good." She told his semi clenched face while slowly rubbing his cock.

Dropping to her knees whilst dragging her remaining hands down his abs, Robin ventured inside his boxers and gripped the base of his dick and pulled on the last piece of clothing down to his ankles.

His male appendix instantly sprung out his cage, revealing all its glory to the stun the busty archaeologist. Her eyes immediately widened from the sight of the throbbing piece of meat. A hint of fear was mixed with her raging excitement as it looked so hard, smooth and delicious all at the same time, all the while her sense of smell was intoxicated by the husky smell of manliness. Robin wrapped both of her hands around it and stroked his cock slowly with a warm grip. She still couldn't believe how big and thick it was, she couldn't remember a time when it was this excited or how it ever fit inside her. Even with both hands one top of the other, the head was still popping out waiting to be sucked.

Zoro could feel his legs weakening from all the blood rushing to his sex as Robin's hands worked a little faster. All he could do was close his eyes, lean his head back and continuously hum and groan in approval.

Robin's grip on his thick length tightened, feeling the urge to abandon her plan to tease and remember his taste. Eagerly licking her lips, Robin gracefully placed the tip in her mouth, producing both parties to moan in the process. She forced her mouth to open widely in order to accommodate his girth as her hands and head moved in perfect synch. Her hands pumped with a twisting motion while her saliva coated tongue continuously wrapped around the head.

The hands nearest her lips unwrapped itself and softly cradled his twin sacks. With more of his shaft, she thrust her head forward, fitting as much as she could. Over and over again, she amazingly fitted over half of his length in her mouth, endlessly teasing the entrance to her throat. Her remaining hand stopped stroking and focused on keeping his cock still as her head repeatedly swung back and forth.

Every part of Zoro's body was tensing with burning pleasure, his eyes tight shut, his jaw and fists clenched like a vice, all thanks of her Robin's amazing mouth.

_'Is she- putting more effort than usual? Or was she always this good and I never noticed it before?' _he managed to think to himself.

Robin's technique was flawless, the grip she had on his cock and balls was firm and tender, her lips never stopped massaging his long shaft and her tongue was always active. The warmth and saliva in her mouth was perfect and never once did she touched him with her teeth, it felt so good Zoro could of sworn it felt like he had his sex in her actual vagina.

His low, primal grunts was a pleasing encouragement for Robin, it only made her want to suck him even harder. Still slobbering on his cock, she looked up to see his clenched, lust induced face. It made her proud that she could make an expression on such a powerful man. She absolutely loved his expression but she wanted more, so she quickly placed both hands on his well-toned ass and engulfed his entire cock from tip to base in one fist clenching thrust. Her nose now buried in his nicely trimmed pubic hair with his thick manhood lodged down her throat. Keeping him there was difficult to maintain but her mouth never felt so wonderfully full.

Zoro's eye widened wider than ever before as his was stunned by a new, mind blowing sensation. There's nothing like feeling the bend of her tight, convulsing throat on the upper half of his penis. Though his first instincts was to leaned away but Robin's hands forcing him into her mouth stopped that from happening, as a result his body arched over her and his hands gripped the back of her head.

Tears started welling in the corners of her eyes as the time of his sex down in her throat was to expire, her mouth felt impossibly tight as she couldn't take anymore. She gagged loudly and released all of him in one smooth motion.

Zoro's lifeless arms returned to his side while Robin's hands found themselves massaging his saliva smeared cock. She continued to pump his raging sex with twisting strokes as she regained her breath. With the extra lubricant on its entire length, her hands moved more smoothly, simulating the feeling of a convulsing pussy. Zoro released a throaty grunt as Robin placed him in in between her lips once again, her tongue circled his manhood in a clockwise rotation while sucking him harder than ever before.

The pleasure was all too much for Zoro, he could feel the distinct tightness in his balls that signalled his release.

"R-robin, s-stop." He ordered a little too desperately, just able to open his lone to watch her pleased, sex crazed expression.

Though Robin didn't stop, if anything it encouraged her to stroke faster and suck harder in order to receive his creamy climax. The swordsman teeth grinded with great force, he was so close yet he didn't want to be the first to reach oblivion. He grabbed both her wrist with commanding pressure and called her name so authoritative it made her stop her enjoyable work. Zoro pulled her up to make her stand. Though robin didn't see it, she left a small pool of her own juice laying on the floor.

Standing tall, Robin and Zoro met eye to eye. He looked rather frustrated while she had a smug smirk on her lips.

"Was you about to…?" She teased victoriously with soft, innocent eyes.

Zoro scoffed in irritation. "You're going to regret that." He warned dangerously, though it secretly excited Robin even more.

He held her by one of her wrist and dragged her further into the room without a single word. Robin assumed he was taking her to the bed but she was pleasantly mistaken when she found her cheek and breasts pressing against the surface of his work desk with her ass out in the open waiting to be penetrated.

She looked back at him positioning himself behind her, loving the hunger and need in his features. "So this is how you're going make me 'regret'… you're being a little rough but I think I like it." She whispered teasingly with confidence.

However, that confidence shattered almost instantly as Zoro's hard, saliva glazed cock started playing with her pussy with agonisingly slow strokes from clit to slit. Her moans begun to leak as her hands clenched on to the edge of the table to look for support while his hands clamped on to her waist, pleasingly digging into her skin.

"Not so tough now are you?" Zoro taunted with a devilish smirk, thrusting smaller strokes that focused only on her throbbing clit.

She wanted to respond with something tough and composed but all her energy was to stop herself from releasing anymore helpless moans that'll certify Zoro's dominance.

"Can't speak?" his dirty taunting continued. "You're so wet, Robin. Have you been waiting for me to put it in all this time?" He whispered as the tip of his manhood repeatedly caressed her excited clit.

Robin had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from freeing lustful whimpers, but the burning need in between her legs was insane, it's the first time in her life that she felt she could die from not getting what she wanted. At the same time, Robin was clinging onto the only sliver of control over her body, she didn't want him to think he had so much power over her just from a little teasing, though she also couldn't deny how amazingly arousing it was to be dominated by him.

Robin released a shaky breath, finally accepting her fate.

"Yes…" Her reply melted off her lips. "I want it… I want you… oh I want it so bad, please don't make me wait anymore, put it in." She closed her eyes in submission and waited for his reply.

Zoro's satisfied smirk grew by a fraction. "I don't think I understand what you mean? Put what in, Robin?"

"Your cock! Please put your cock inside my tight little pussy Zoro-san!"

His raging sex twitched uncontrollable and if possible harden even more from her pleading words.

"Well said…" He praised, lining his tip to her soaking wet entrance.

Zoro slowly pushed inside her slippery folds, inch by inch, spreading her pulsing walls as they tightly coiled around his cock. Robin could feel her mouth unconsciously open as Zoro pleasingly parted her lips with his thick length. She was being expanded to the absolute max, but he just kept pushing more of himself inside her. Every inch was more wonderful than the last and it felt like an eternity until he was completely inside.

Robin could no longer supress a wild moan when she felt his pelvis pressed on her ass. His twin sacks were now touching her folds and his grip on her waist grew even tighter.

Zoro's clenched face looked at the side of Robin's painfully pleasured expression. "S-so tight- Robin." He managed to stutter.

She couldn't voice a reply as she was too focused on evening her breathing, she had to as her insides never felt so perfectly stretched and she could swear the tip of his cock was kissing the entrance to her womb. Feeling Zoro retreating from her throbbing sheath, Robin braced herself by lifting her face off the surface off the table and replacing it with her forearms for support. Now facing the wall, all Robin could do was hold on and enjoy Zoro's long and slow strokes.

Despite all his dominating talk, Zoro's stroke was easy and controlled, could even be mistaken as passionate. He wanted both of them to savour this moment, wanted to relish in the sensation of her body tightly squeezing and embracing his erected member from tip to base.

Robin was quite surprised by his calm, laidback start, she was sure from all his bravado that she was going to be fucked into oblivion. Though she was thankful that wasn't the case, she wanted to get accustomed to his size before things took a step further.

For the second time tonight Robin felt as if she thought too soon, Zoro's strokes were becoming stronger and faster, his pelvis were crashing into her ass more frequently and the sound of his balls slapping her folds were increasing by the decimal.

Stroke by stroke, Robin was quickly losing her ability to think. She was being consumed by the indescribable pleasure in between her legs. She could feel her breasts swaying in perfect timing with speedy Zoro's thrusts and her lips losing their strength, leaking sinful moans she desperately tried to supress. At this point she found it near impossible to keep her mouth shout, all her energy was concentrated on keeping her legs standing from Zoro's sexual onslaught.

He applied more strength into his hip to increase his pace, his ears were satisfied with the sounds of her fluids squishing against his member. The noise was encouraging, almost addictive, he wanted more, and he wanted to hear more from her.

The unbearably pleasant tightness of her pussy was so intoxicating that Zoro lost all rational thoughts and began to smash his hips into her behind with every ounce of strength, showing no mercy to her. He gazed down at the sight of Robin's round ass shaking with each collision of his repeated pounding and clenched his jaw in satisfaction. He was immensely entranced by how fast and smooth his juice covered manhood was sliding back and forth through her folds.

Robin no longer cared about anything else apart from the penis inside her and the man it belonged to. Her moans were louder and dirtier with each stroke, she even started to push her hips backwards in order to deepen the penetration.

"It's so deep, Zoro-san… your big cock's - so deep inside me, I feel - so good." Her voice breaking irregularly from his thrusting.

Her compliment somehow empowered Zoro to pump hard and faster, the new speed and intensity caused Robin to roar a magnificent moan, a moan louder than anything ever before.

This rang alarm bells for Zoro, without stopping, he turned his attention to the back of her raven coloured hair.

"Oi, you're being too loud, everyone's gonna hear us." He whispered as loud as he could, though not entirely worried as he knows Franky's superior building skills made these walls near soundproof.

Robin turned her head around to meet him in the eye, her head and body still rocking back and worth. "I'm sorry – ahh – it's just – mm – I'm so close."

Her sex driven face and encouraging words triggered something inside Zoro, he now couldn't give two shits about how loud she was, all he wanted was to make her experience the ultimate form of pleasure.

Before Robin knew what happened, her left cheek was pressed against the desk surface once again with her arms being pulled behind her back. Though the method was a little rough, she found their new position much more erotic and far more stimulating.

Pulling on both her wrists and slamming away into her wet womanhood, Zoro sensed a whole new level of dominance. This new position seemed to be doing wonders for the both of them, his sex never felt harder and her vagina has reached a whole new level of wetness.

His pounding has also reached a new level of intensity, his vigorous strokes have made her breathless, sex crazed and ready to release. She can feel herself racing towards orgasm, all was needed was a couple of well positioned thrusts.

"Zoro-san, I'm gonna – I'm gonna-"She cried desperately.

Zoro collected all his strength into a handful of brutal strokes.

Robin's eyes shut themselves impossibly tight as the intensity of her orgasm consumed her.

"I'm cumming!"

Zoro crashed into her ass for the final time with a particularly brutal stroke as her inner walls wrapped around his member like a clenched fist, contracting, convulsion, pulsing, milking his length even when stationary. Her orgasm was so powerful it was close to being painful, yet it was so perfectly pleasant. It hit her like a tidal wave, shaking her very core like an earthquake.

Zoro slowly released her wrists and watched them lifelessly fall to her side. Robin's weak legs shook and shivered endlessly, they looked like they could cave in at any moment. Zoro noticed and grabbed her waist to prevent her from falling.

It took the chesty archaeologist several moments to come down from her erotic high, and by the time she could finally assemble her thoughts once again and regained her motor skills, Zoro slowly slipped his member out of her sheath. She mentally moaned in disappointment at the sudden feeling of emptiness within her. Regardless, Robin shakily found herself on her feet and facing the man who gave her possibly one of the best orgasms in her life. Though Robin grew a blush at how Zoro had a smug smirk on his face as she knew what he was going to say.

"Did you…?" He taunted playfully, "You don't need to answer, I know you did."

Robin looked away from a sliver of embarrassment. "It's not like I can help it." She resisted the urge to pout.

Robin then notice the standing organ twitching between his legs. "Wait, you didn't finish?" She asked, unable to hide to surprise in her voice.

Zoro stepped closer into her private space. "Close, but not yet. If this is the last time we're ever going to have sex then I'm going to make the most of it." He smiled with bad intentions. "Jump."

"Jump?" Robin didn't even have the time think about what he said.

Feeling his hands grabbing the back of her thighs, the busty woman shrieked out a surprised squeal as the next thing she knew was being carried towards the bed with her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms over his shoulder.

"You really _are_ making the most of it." She giggled impishly, bouncing with every step.

Zoro gently laid her down on her back, comforting her head with a pillow. Robin's fingers remained interlocked behind his head while her legs loosened up a little but were still around his waist. Zoro supported himself with his knees to keep his weight off her, he also placed his forearms beside her breasts and hooked his hands behind her back to hold her shoulders.

Chest to chest, Zoro gazed into Robin's eyes and Robin into his. As they remained in this beautiful stalemate, accepting the person in their arms for who they are, neither of them could deny a change in mood. The exchange of witty comments and sexual taunts were out the window, the sense of who dominated who wasn't relevant anymore and their lust driven bodies craved for something more than raw, animalistic sex.

It was a weird and foreign feeling for the both of them, neither of them have felt anything like this before nor could they describe it. All they had to work with in order to decipher this sensation was this ache deep within their chests, a serene aching that told them to protect this special person no matter what, to keep them safe from any harm and to never let them go even if it killed them.

It was an intense feeling indeed, but Robin was the one who broke their intimate stare by noticing the twitching cock rubbing against her slit.

"Are you okay?" She whispered gently.

Zoro involuntarily gulp, snapping out of his captivated state. "Y-yeah, I'm okay, I just… never mind."

"O-okay." She stuttered passively, still trying to control the ache in her chest.

"I'm going to put it in now okay, you ready?" He asked delicately, Robin was quick to notice the softness in his voice but she didn't question it.

She reply with a self-assured nod.

Glad to receive permission, Zoro slowly leaned down for a gentle kiss as he aimed the tip of his manhood towards the entrance of her sheath. It was clear from the beginning that this kiss was nothing like they've ever shared before. It was slow and tamed, but somehow overflowing with passion, their lips were only caressing one another but their hearts were working overtime while their need for each other's touch intensified with ever heartbeat.

However, Robin broke their intimate kiss with a lengthy, raspy moan as Zoro sex penetrated her folds and delivered long and thorough strokes from tip to base. Her hands immediately scrunched the hair behind his head and her legs tightened their grip around his waist. Zoros hands squeezed her shoulders with an overwhelming sense to never let her go, he rested his forehead on hers while staring deeply into each other's eyes once again, they instantly felt the familiar aching in their chests but only this time it was much stronger, being connected like they were only heightened their need for one another.

This feeling was mind numbingly fierce, it was skin tingling, adrenaline pumping and it showed quite clearly in their sex.

Even though Zoro's strokes were gentle and controlled, the irony was that he had no control. His breath was shaky and unusually heavier than it was in their previous bout. His length was a lot harder than it should be considering the tamed pace and the swordsman has never felt the urge of climaxing so fast nor intense before. While on Robin's part she felt everything, every physical contact between their bodies more so than usual. Every inch and vein of his cock, the contracting of her walls, squeezing his length, desperately wanting his creamy load, Zoros pleasant strokes pleasingly caressing her G-spot before the tip knocked on the opening of her womb,

They shouldn't be feeling like this, their current pace was nowhere near as rough or as intense as their previous session but they're reaching climax faster than ever before.

Locked onto each other's eyes, exchanging shaky breathes into each other's mouths, the signs of their imminent orgasm started to leak. Zoro's jaw was clenching and the fight to keep it in was obvious in his face, Robin's erotic moans were rolling off her lips while her chest felt incredibly tight from breathlessness.

"Robin, I can't hold it anymore, I'm going to cum soon." He struggled to tell her.

"It's okay, Zoro-san. I'm almost there too, you know what to do." Robin whispered diligently, feeling her walls clamping onto his throbbing sex with immense force as she unknotted her legs around his waist and spread them wide.

Zoro gave her a little nod before releasing his hands on her shoulders, leaned back and sit up on his knees, never ceasing his strokes. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and held them with a strong grip. This new position allowed him greater access and he was using the most of it, slamming away his pelvis into her ass with a newfound, quicker pace.

For the first time in a while, Zoro broke eye contact and gazed down to where they were connected. He was captivated by the sight of his glistening member smoothly thrusting in and out and by her pink lips perfectly wrapping around him. He was surprised when he saw one of her hand entering his field of vision, said hand reached its fingers for her clit started to rub the bundle of nerves with a quick circular motion.

Zoro extracted his eyes from the pleasant sight and followed the arm to find Robin, rubbing her breast with her remaining hand, looking back at him with soft, tender eyes while on the brink of climax.

Robin was so damn close, with this new position, Zoro's member was continuously massaging against her G-spot, the stimulation of her clit was making her lose her mind and kneading of her own nipple was insatiable.

The sight before Zoro was the last straw, the unbearable tightness in his balls was signalling his release and he couldn't fight it anymore. He quicken his pace and pushed deeper and deeper with every stroke, instantly being rewarded by the feeling of Robins contracting walls.

Robin lost all thoughts and inhibitions, her eyes were shut tight and her head dug into the pillow, delightfully moaning and groaning his name over and over again while hardening the grip on her breast and accelerating the rubbing on her clit.

"Robin, I'm gonna cum!" He groaned huskily.

"Cum, Zoro-san! I want you to cum!" She moaned desperately.

Zoro gritted his teeth and delivered one final ruthless thrust, crashing his member towards the entrance of her womb. This violent stroke trigger Robin's enormous orgasm throughout her body and sending her into oblivion.

Unable to resist the pleasures of her climaxing walls, Zoro quickly pulled out of her sheath, pumped his cock with his hand and sprayed Robin's delicious body with his hot, creamy liquids.

Both unleashed their distinct moans as they rode the ecstasy of their individual orgasms, though Robin's ending was heighten since she was still climaxing when Zoro's cum rained down upon her.

Breathless, the swordsman continued to jerk his softened member with slow, gentle strokes, extracting any remaining drops. He looked down to view his work and he couldn't think of a better word to describe the sight other than beautiful. The combination of her sweat and his cum mixed together made her skin shine brighter than he's ever seen it, and there was a strange beauty in the lack of pattern on where his liquids landed, but none of that compared to the perfectly combined mixture of ecstasy and serenity on her face as she came down from her high.

With one last stroke, Zoro lifted one of Robin's leg over his head and crashed his muscular body beside her. First looking at the ceiling then at the naked archaeologist, the two pirates shared a silent stare as their lungs worked to refill themselves with air.

Their stare was peaceful and calming, both knew no words needed to be spoken, not yet anyway. They remained locked in this wordless moment until they regained their breaths.

It was Zoro who broke eye contact to be amazed by his almost artistic work yet again. Robin followed his eye sight and led her to the small pool of cum coating her erected nipple. That's when she first noticed the extent of Zoro's orgasm. Amazed would be an understatement, the quantity was eye opening, she was decorated from hip to neck and the pools of cum on her arms, stomach and breasts and the temperature still warmed her skin.

Feeling a little naughty, Robin grazed her index finger over her cum layered nipple to scoop the sticky fluid. Zoro's lone eye widened as he followed the finger till it reached the edge of her lips.

Initiating eye contact again, Robin gracefully inserted her finger in her mouth and wrapped the finger with her lips. Zoro was beyond surprised, he couldn't decide where to look, her teasing eyes or her lips that contained his creamy climax.

Robin really didn't mind the taste, it wasn't delicious per say, it was sticky and a little salty, but it was _his_ individual flavour, and that fact alone commenced a craving for more. She slowly withdrew the finger from her mouth, never removing her lips nor breaking eye contact.

How she loved the astounded look on his face, it made her feel powerful and incredibly sexy at the same time. Remaining in their wordless little world, Robin gazed below yet again, and one by one, she gathered all the small pools of cum on her body into her index and middle finger and gladly swallowing the liquid content, savouring the warmth, loving the taste with every serving, even moaning in enjoyment as the cream travels down her throat.

Speechless Zoro couldn't find the will to take his eye off her, seeing the pleasure written on her face as she relishes his cum was one of the most erotic thing he's ever seen.

Robin finished her meal with a satisfied sigh, she looked at the silent man beside her and noticed the raging sex that should be sleeping, standing tall with no sign of fatigue.

She gave her innocent giggle before sweetly asking, "Round two?"

_Several Hours Later – Girls room (End of lemon)_

Zoro gently placed the sleeping Robin on her bed and covered her with her blanket. The girl had a cheerful smile carved on her lips, making Zoro shake his head with a chuckle.

The swordsman looked around the room and thanked his luck that Nami and Angel were out on watch, but he also knew he had to leave soon since it was almost morning and the ladies could return in any minute.

Before he left, he wanted to take a final glance at the women who gave him one night he would never forget. The whole experience was nothing short of magical, every second felt better than the last, feelings and emotions Zoro never even thought he had erupted within him like a violent volcano that's been dormant for far too long.

Images of her whimpering face, the sound of her sensual moans, the touch of her tender lips on his skin, all came flooding back like a powerful tsunami, overflowing his mind with no way of stopping it.

An amazing night it was, never has Zoro felt his mind and body so perfectly synchronised with another human being before. However, as incredible tonight had been, Zoro couldn't seem to replicate the same smile on Robin's lips, unable to copy the content expression on her face. Instead he just stood beside Robin's bed with clenched fists, wearing an uneasy frown.

_'Why now? Why her? I can't believe this is happening to me… shit.' _

_Morning _

Flickering her eyes open, gradually sensing her awakening, Robin's first sight was the untouched bed belonging to Nami. After an eye popping gasp, she quickly sat up on her bed to organise her thoughts and remember the memories of her recent events.

Then it all came flashing back, her amazing night with Zoro. Hours of nonstop pleasure in a couple of seconds in shaped of one beautiful memory. The memory however seemed too perfect, she almost passed it of as a dream. But then she felt it, the aches and soreness lingering in her body, proof that her recollections are in fact reality.

_'He carried me back to my own bed so that Nami and Angel wouldn't notice I was missing, it would have been bad if they began to suspect something odd. I need to thank him for his quick thinking.' _

Her eyes widened a second time. _'I can't thank him, we promised to not talk about last night and act normal.'_

Feeling her body ease, she gracefully laid herself down on the bed yet again. An automatic smile forced itself on her mouth as she could feel butterflies fluttering away in her chest, looking like a giddy teenage girl who's just experienced her first kiss by her long time crush.

_A few hours later_

"Sanji! More meat!" Luffy yelled loudly.

"Desert too!" Chopper and Usopp added just as loud, hanging their arms over their captain's shoulders.

"A bowl of miso ramen too, Sanji!" Naruto joined in and slung his arm over Usopp's shoulder.

Sanji looked down at his four demanding nakamas who were accompanied by the rest of the crew on the main deck.

"Would asking a little more politely kill the four of you!?" He yelled back in response.

Nami looked up from her loge pose. "We just ate you guys, how are you still hungry?"

"You all should know by now that my sole purpose is to serve beautiful ladies!" Sanji puffed a cloud of smoke to dismiss Naruto and co.

The four hungry pirates gathered around in a huddle.

"Should I do _it_?" Naruto whispered impishly.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper all had the same evil glee in their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, do it, Naruto" Luffy grinned evilly as the Chopper nodded aggressively.

"He always falls for _it_." Usopp added.

Breaking their little huddle with a cheeky nod, Naruto focused on the smoking cook. "Oh, Sanji." He extended the last syllables' of his name in a teasing tone before making a single hand seal.

Sanji opened his eyes to the sight of a beautiful, naked blonde haired women with a layer of mist covering her private areas right were Naruto was standing. Exploding with love hearts and nosebleeds, Sanji waved frantically at the girl.

"Naruko-chwan! There you are beautiful! Where have you been?! I haven't seen you in while!"

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper rolled on the floor laughing as Naruko winked at her fellow blond. "Hi, Sanji-kun." She blew him a kiss before gave him a helpless, pleading stare. "Cooking us some ramen, meat and desert shouldn't be a problem for the most handsome cook in the Grandline is it?"

Sanji roared another excited screamed. "Of course not, Naruko-chwan! Anything for you-" The cook suddenly snapped out of his erotic state. "No. No! I know it's you Naruto! I won't fall for it this time you bastard!"

Naruko played innocently and seductively bit her bottom lip as the layer of mist hiding her intimate parts dissipated. "Are you sure about that, Sanji-kun." She crossed her arms underneath her boobs and lifted them up to highlight her breast.

Sanji's switch instantly trigger and his nose bleed sent him flying like a deflating balloon.

The remaining members of the crew all shared a laugh at comical scene, everyone except an enraged navigator.

With a twitching vein on her forehead, Nami marched up being the naked Naruko and delivered a devastating fist to the head.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT PERVERTED JUTSU OF YOURS!?"

Face first on the grassy surface with a smoking bulge on his head, Naruto replied with dead, rolling eyes. "Hai, Hai, I'll never use it again, I promise, Nami."

The laughter and giggles around the ship doubled while Nami folded her arms in frustration.

"Baka, giving people nosebleeds for no reason."

The navigator snapped out of her angered state when she and she alone felt a small vibration coming from below.

_'Oh no! This feeling… it can only mean one thing!' _

A panicking Nami quickly turned around to face her nakamas. "Everyone! Get ready! It's coming! A seak-"

The whole ship suddenly thrashed from side to side while droplets of sea water sprinkled the main deck. An ear bursting roar snapped all eyes and ears into attention as Naruto and Sanji finally stood on their two feet.

"A-a-a SEAKING!?" Angel screamed with horrified eyes.

The stunned straw hats quickly gathered around Luffy while Sanji remained by the kitchen door. Reactions differed widely amongst the pirates, fear, excitement, threatened, and for Robin's part, intrigued.

The archaeologist analysed the massive beast in great detail. "Interesting, a two headed serpent."

"He's a super scary looking one isn't he." Franky leaned his head back to meet the beast in the eyes.

The serpent's body was decorated with black, thick scales that glimmered against the light, the heads of the snake however differed from the rest of the body. The left head was covered in red scales while the right had blue. The seaking was colossal in size, though it wasn't the biggest the crew has ever since, it was definitely looked one of the most menacing.

The monster gave the Straw Hats a violet look before both heads of the seaking roared another mind rattling roar, making everyone wince from the sheer power of its voice.

Out of pure fear, Nami, Angel, Chopper, Usopp and Brook all hugged one another in a tight embrace. Luffy was far too awestruck by the sight of a two headed snake to give commands, it as Zoro who broke the silence.

"Alright, so how are we going to decide who deals with big snaky up there?" He asked too casually, approaching Naruto and Luffy.

The captain stopped admiring the angry beast to focus on his nakamas. "Do we have to deal with it? He looks cool, can't we just keep him instead?"

"He looks like he wants to eat us alive, captain, I don't think he'll want to be our pet." Naruto advised with no concern in his voice.

"I guess…" Luffy crossed his arms and pouted childishly.

"Oi!" Sanji yelled from the upper deck, gaining Zoro's, Luffy's and Naruto's attention. "Let's play Rock Paper Scissors to decide who gets to have a little fun before the next island!"

Luffy grinned and chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

"WOULD YOU FOUR STOP PLAYING AROUND?! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO DEALS WITH IT JUST DEAL WITH IT!" Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Brook all screamed with blazing fury.

Robin gave one of her usual smiles in silence.

Almost knowing it was being underestimated, the two headed serpent narrowed their eyes in rage. They raised their heads towards the sky and opened their mouths.

The Straw Hats watched the new development in absolute silence. All eyes expanded at the sight of the left head spewing raging fire and the right head emitting a powerful cloud of ice. The two elements filled the blue sky with its vast size and intensity, reaching thousands of feet into the air as if it's attempting to destroy the heavens themselves.

"No way." Nami whispered quietly, too scared and overwhelmed to raise her voice.

"It-it-it can breathe fire and ice?!" Usopp cried in terror.

"How is it doing that? Normal seakings can't do that." Angel questioned, obviously scared but somewhat composed.

"We're all going to die!" Chopper screamed from the top of his lungs.

"I was already dead, yohoho."

Franky gulped nervously. "If we get hit by any one of those, we'll be done for."

Robin observed the sheer magnitude of the serpents attack as it begins to die down. _'A two headed serpent seaking that can breathe fire and ice, I've never heard of such a thing before. Could seakings be evolving somehow?'_

The serpent ended his arrogant display of power and gave the Straw Hats an almost smug look.

Luffy casually turned to Zoro and Naruto. "Yosh, Rock Paper Scissors it is."

"YOU'RE STILL PLANNING TO PLAY THAT GAME!?" Nami's terrified group screamed once again, furious at how they can be so calm in the face of threat.

Naruto faced Sanji on the upper deck while Zoro face his captain, they all clenched their fists in preparation.

"You guys ready?" Naruto question, gaining nods from the three males.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

The captain and former Leaf shinobi grinned as they claimed victory.

"Scissors beats paper, Sanji." Naruto smiled to the cook.

"Better luck next time, Zoro" Luffy kept his grin at the disappointed swordsman.

Sanji placed another cigarette between his lips. "Ha! I knew you would lose, Marimo."

"You lost too, perverted cook!"

A vein popped on the foreheads of the gigantic seaking, showing its frustration from the lack of fear his threatening attacked had produced from the pirates.

"Luffy, hurry! The seakings looks really angry!" Usopp screamed with teary eyes.

Naruto and the captain casually faced another.

"How does this sound Luffy, since the seaking has two heads, how about we both deal with it but the person who wins leads the way?"

Luffy's grin widened as he shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

The two males grinned and nodded. "Rock…"

The serpents temper reached boiling point, it withdrew its left, red scaled head and opened its mouth.

"Paper…"

Nami gasped severely, knowing exactly what's going to happen. "Luffy, Naruto! It's planning to burn us live, do something!"

A flame ignited inside the serpent's mouth.

"Scissors."

The jinjuriki and Luffy's eyes darkened in seriousness, knowing the outcome of their game and the incoming threat.

"Naruto, go." Luffy whispered with a venomous tone, pumping his arm to enter second gear.

"I got it…" Naruto replied using the same voice as his captain.

Their bodies vanished from their spots, leaving only a puff of steam and streaks of black lightning in their place.

Naruto reappeared standing on the white wooden rails on the port side of the ship, the enormous stream of merciless fire already closing in at a rapid pace.

He performed several of hands signs at dazzling speeds.

"Water style – Tsunami Wall jutsu!"

The Sunny thrashed violently once again as Naruto used the water beside the ship to erect an immense wall of water, a water wall nearly matching the height of the seaking itself.

Fire clashed with water, an eternal battle between two elements. The serpent's flames and Naruto's wall seemed evenly matched, thus protecting the Straw Hats from an early demise.

As steam began to build from Naruto's thick liquid wall, Luffy reappeared high above the two headed snake, looking like a tiny dot in the distance. No longer in second gear, the captain hit the apex of his flight and begun his downward drop.

Hissing viciously, the second head of the seaking spotted Luffy high in the air. It withdrew its neck and opened its mouth, frozen steam oozed from its opening as it aimed for the rubber captain.

Luffy's eyes widened at the sight of hundreds of human sized ice shards quickly heading his way.

Even with the wind rushing towards his face, Luffy's observation haki made evading the shards a simple task. Shifting his body weight, anticipating correctly to use the shards as platforms.

In the midst of all the icy chaos, Luffy spotted something intriguing from the corner of his eye. Over the horizon, a round shaped object twinkling like a distorted mirage. Luffy guessed whatever it was must have been huge since it was visible from so far away.

An ice shard that was centimetres away from grazing his shoulder brought the captains attention to task at hand. Realising he was within striking distance, Luffy loosened and extended his right arm, using the wind to stretch the limb further. He took a huge breath that inflated his body like a balloon.

"Gear, Third!"

The serpent ceased its attack, cautious of that gigantic fist attached to the tiny man above that's darkening in colour. This sudden change of tactics had the fire breathing head to stop its assault and look high above.

"Armament Haki!"

Luffy clenched his extended, haki encased fist.

"Gumo gumo no…"

The eyes of the seaking expanded in fear.

"Elephant Gun!"

Luffy's giant sized fist rocketed past his body to deliver an earth shattering punch to both heads of the seaking.

Naruto gazed up to see the tremendous connection between Luffy's fist and the monsters face's with a smirk. _'So that's gear third, huh? With the way he eats and the way he fights, I think Luffy and Choji would get along really well.'_

The Thousand Sunny rocked violently for a third and final time, all due to Luffy's punch flattening the two headed snake on the ocean surface. The beaten seaking cried like a frightening little baby before diving down as far as it could from the pirates.

The remaining Straw Hat crew released a small sigh of relief as Luffy deflated and safely landed on the grassy deck.

"Good work, Senchou-san." Robin complimented with a small smile.

"Yeah, Luffy! You really showed that snake whose boss!" Usopp expressed loudly as him and Chopper ran towards their captain.

Still embracing Angel in her arms, Nami stared at the back of Naruto in peaceful silence. His enormous water wall was crumbling down to where it belongs but he remained where he stood, probably just to take a couple breathes of fresh ocean air.

He wore his usual black shinobi sandals, black trousers, kunai holster strapped across his right thigh, two shinobi pouches, bandages wrapped on both forearms, a black loose fit vest with orange flames all around the bottom of the vest and a thin, silver chained necklace attached to the Uzumaki emblem that reached just below his chest.

After running his hands through his golden locks, Naruto hopped off the wooden rails and walked towards the hugging girls. Nami had an expressionless face while Angel, judging by the love hearts in her eyes seemed to be loving the position she was in.

Grinning at the girl in jeans and pink bikini, Naruto ruffled Nami's hair in a petting fashion. "You don't have to be scared of anything Nami, me and Luffy may play around a bit but we would never do anything that could hurt any one of our nakamas."

Nami instantly blushed though she hid it under an irritated expression as she released Angel from their hug and ripped his hand off her head. "I know that but that was still a little too close for comfort." She complained while fixing her disorganised hair.

Knowing she had a point, Naruto chuckled guiltily until he saw Sanji from the corner of his eye. "Hey! Sanji! What about that ramen?!" He marched towards the cook, leaving the two ladies alone.

Finally fixing her hair to its original state, a blushing Nami felt the sensation of someone's gaze digging into her skin. That sensation led her to a smirking Angel with narrowed, teasing eyes.

Nami's blush deepened at the red heads implying look. "W-what?! Why are you looking at me like that?!"

Angel simply closed her eyes, teasingly shrugged and walked away. "Oh, nothing."

Nami's anger spiked. "Hey! Get back over here!"

"Franky! Steer Sunny that way!" Luffy's order vibrated loudly through the air causing the navigator's anger to simmer.

"Aye, captain!" The cyborg saluted then quickly ran towards the wheel.

"Wait a minute Luffy!" Nami warned anxiously, running towards the grinning captain pointing north east. "What's going through your head to make us change our route?"

"I saw something weird in that direction so I want us to check it out." He answered plainly, following it with his signature laugh.

Nami pinched the bridge of her nose. "Luffy, we've been sailing nonstop for weeks and we're nearly out of food and supplies. What we need right now is an island to restock, not a wild goose chase on some weird thing you saw."

The captain studied the loge pose attached to his navigator's wrist. "But that arrow is pointing towards the weird thing?"

Nami dropped her arm down to take a second look. "Oh, yeah, that one. It's true it's pointing the way you want to go but the needle itself has been acting a little strange. I was actually trying to avoid that route."

Luffy grinned from ear to ear. "Even more reason for us to go there!" He punched the air in excitement and casually walked away.

"H-hey Luffy! Did you hear what I just said!" She screamed at the back of the rubber captain.

Gaining no response, Nami sighed in defeat. "Well I guess that's that, there's nothing we can do when he makes up his mind."

_20 minutes north east from the Straw Hats position. _

A man lowered his binoculars and opened the hatch on his transponder snail watch.

"Lord Commander Stark, this is Toshiro reporting on the northern post, do you hear me?"

"_Crystal. Any disturbances?_"

"Not disturbances per say, I think it's in your best interest to come up here, sir."

"_Why? What's going on up there?_"

"It's the Straw Hat pirates, they're here, they've arrived, just like you predicted."

A small moment of silence passed, the transponder snail on Toshiro's watch grew a wide smirk.

"_It's about time_."

_20 minutes later. _

Nami stood behind Luffy and Naruto on the head of the Thousand Sunny, about fifty meters away from a mirage looking wall.

"Sugoi!" Luffy yelled with twinkling stars in his eyes.

"What do you guys think it is?" Naruto asked, obviously puzzled by the sight.

Nami took a moment to analyse the phenomenon.

"It's massive, that we can be sure off." She stated sarcastically. "In the two years we were apart, I studied everything we could possibly run into when it comes to whether and freak occurrences, but this, I've never seen anything like it."

"Before we do something rash, let's list of the things we know by just looking at it." Naruto said using his serious, jounin voice.

Nami nodded in agreement. "Okay, well, let's get the obvious out the way first, it's shaped like a huge dome."

Naruto looked up. "Approximately a thousand feet high."

Nami looked to the side. "Miles across, reminds me of Doflamingo's birdcage but even bigger?"

"We can't see anything inside it because of its weird, moving wall?" Naruto added unsurely.

"But it's almost transparent and doesn't look like a wall, its looks more like heated air or a larger version of my mirage tempo." Nami pinched her chin in wonder.

"Nami-san! Would you let me see your panties?!"

"WHY WOULD I?!" She furiously looked back at the upper deck where all the remaining Straw hats have gathered.

"Oi! Have you guys decided what to do?" Franky yelled out loud, gripping the wooden wheel.

"Not yet, we're still deciding!" Nami responded.

Luffy snapped out of his fascinated state. "I'm going to touch it." He grinned and withdrew his arm.

Nami instantly panicked as Naruto quickly placed a hand on his captain's shoulder. "Luffy wait, I'm having a bad feeling about this." He reached inside one of his pouches behind his back and took out a single kunai.

He skilfully spun the weapon around his index finger before throwing it at the surface of the dome shaped phenomenon. Yellow sparks ignited on the point of impact, exploding and reducing the weapon into nothing but dust.

The results of Naruto's actions left Nami and Luffy with wide eyes.

"I thought as much-" The jinjuriki placed his hands in his pockets. "It's a force field, a giant, dome shaped force field."

"A force field? But why? Why here in the middle of nowhere?" Nami asked, more confused than ever.

"I'm not sure exactly, whatever the reason, building a force field only means two things. One, you're trying to either protect what's inside, or two-"

"Trying to keep people from getting in." The navigator finished.

Naruto nodded silently, he glanced to his side to view his unusually quiet captain. "Luffy, what do you want to-"

The blond couldn't finish his sentence due to the crying captain looking and holding his hand. "I can't believe I almost lost you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Naruto smiled sympathetically for his friend while Nami shook her head in irritation.

All heads immediately shot towards the dome as it started to move.

"What's it doing now?" Naruto questioned out loud.

In front of the Straw Hats was now a huge, rectangular shaped whole on the dome's surface.

"It looks like someone made some sort of entrance for us." Nami told the two males.

The three pirates examined the interior of the dome, at first glance it looked like just the continuation of the sea, no buildings or mountains that suspected anything of an island. Though what was strange, the interior wall of the dome was completely see through, nothing similar to the mirage like outer wall.

However, a closer, deeper inspection, the three Straw Hats could see the distinct shapes of ships in the distance.

Naruto's eyes harden, sceptical of this new development. "This could all be a trap, we should stop and think about what the bes-"

"Franky! Raise the anchor! We're going in!" An excited Luffy yelled to his shipwright, completely oblivious to Naruto's suggestion.

The blond sage sighed with a small smile. "I thought that might happen."

_10 minutes later_

As Franky steered and sailed deeper into the dome, the rest of the crew stood together by the side of the ship. Though words suddenly became hard to come by as the first and most noticeable thing they saw had completely blew their minds away.

"A-are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Usopp stuttered with awe, wonder and to an extent, fear.

"I'm seeing it, still working on believing." Nami managed to murmur to the crew.

Ahead, laid what couldn't be better described as a gigantic circular whole in the middle of ocean. A massive opening spreading for miles and miles with thick stone walls coming up from the sea with waves crashing on the grey walls but never strong enough to enter the opening. The Straw Hats couldn't see what inside from their current position, but what they could see was also hard to believe.

"Look at all those ships-" Franky stated in amazement. "There's so many I've already lost count."

Attached to the circular stone wall were countless concrete docks stemming out, most of which were occupied with ships all widely varying in size and colour.

Taking a closer look, Nami spotted something all ships had in common.

"Look at all their Jolly Roger's-" She pointed. "Those ships aren't just any normal ships, they're all pirate ships!"

As the crew acted their own individual reactions towards their new situation, some fearful, others cautious, a small handful bursting with excitement, Robin stayed silent and simply watched the stationary pirate ships.

"This place, could it be…"

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the shapes of what seemed to be two figures in the distance, standing on the wall next to a free docking spot.

"Nami, look."

The navigator moved to next to her best friend to see what she's seeing, then, she nodded in understanding

"Franky! Keep heading forward, there's a free dock up ahead!"

_Minutes later _

Docking safely and hopping off the Sunny in minutes, the Straw Hats marched the long concrete dock to be greeted by two individuals.

The man on the left was young, had grey hair and dark eyes and wore black and maroon coloured clothes which looked more like a uniform and attached to his hip was a holster holding a silver hand gun.

Next to him was a taller, older fellow that looked to be in his late 50's with long, brown hair shaped up in a ponytail. He wore black boots, navy blue trousers, a half buttoned, maroon coloured shirt with rolled up sleeves and a chained necklace attached to indigo coloured ring. Similarly to his shorter companion, this older man with a powerful aura had two holsters attached to both sides of his hip, each carrying a silver hand gun.

The two males carried a small smile on their faces, somewhat relaxing the Straw Hat crew, though most were still cautious about their new environment.

"I can tell by your expressions that some of you are a little on edge being here-" The older man spoke. "Well don't be, you're all safe here."

The Straw Hats remained quiet, unsure what to say.

The older, smiling man focused on the Straw Hat wearing captain. "Monkey D. Luffy."

The man shocked the entire crew by giving a sincere bow to their rubber leader.

The man stood once again with even a bigger smile. "I've been waiting for you for quite some time now. Though I've never lost hope, I knew you'll make it here someday."

Luffy smiled and awkwardly chuckled. "Ahh, thanks I guess? But can I ask, who are you exactly?"

The taller man laughed to himself. "Oh right, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce ourselves." He gestured to his shorter, grey haired companion. "This is Toshiro."

"A pleasure." Toshiro nodded to the crew.

"And my name is Ariel Stark, Lord Commander of the Neo-Pirates and former sniper and gunsmith of the Roger pirates."

Complete and utter silence from the Mugiwara pirates, eyes round as saucers with jaws hitting the floor.

"Y-you're a member of the Pirate King's crew." Luffy just about managed to stutter in awe.

The man who goes by the name of Ariel Stark grew a thinner, leaner smirk, knowing the Straw Hats reactions would be to his impressive title. He raised both his arms to his sides with open hands and spoke.

"Straw Hat pirates, welcome, to The Devil's Pit."

**AN**/ If you didn't notice already, the song Nami was singing is an actual song sung by an actual band using the same names and everything. The song itself is featured in the anime Guilty Crown which I'm a fan of, it's one of my favourite songs from an anime and I would recommend watching it if you have't already. I know putting a song in from another anime seems out of place but i thought, to hell with it, this story is already a crossover anyways. If you're interested on how the song sounds like please take the time to listen to it, and also try the English cover sung by amalee on youtube, big fan of hers. I used multiple sources to find the translations so it won't be the same in any one subbed version of the song.

This was the first time I wrote a full on lemon scene so I apologise if it was bad.

Updates should come quicker since I'm in my summer holiday, see you in chapter 18!


	18. The Devil's Pit

**AN**/ Hey readers, in my last chapter I said updates for this story should come sooner, but over the holiday I've had some motivational issues with writing. I'm sorry about that. Do not worry though. I'm back now, more determined to finish this story than ever. Secondly, in a previous authors note, you may have caught that I said that all water style jutsu that Naruto uses that isn't sea water won't work on devil fruit users because that's what I truly believed. Since then, I've read that Oda himself has confirmed that all types of water do affect DF users just some do more than others. So, wanting to stay true to the story, all water jutsu Naruto uses from now on are effective on DF users. Finally, I've added more content on Naruto's and Jagger's fight on chapter 11. I re-read the chapter not too long ago and it didn't feel as long as I thought it was. Naruto also didn't use as much chakra as I thought he did too. That's my bad. So if you're interested, go ahead and check that out.

Please enjoy

Chapter 18

"So, this is The Devil's Pit after all." Robin commented, confirming her previous theory about their location.

"Eh? You knew about this place, Robin?" Nami questioned hastily, receiving an innocent smile from her friend.

"When you're in the Revolutionary Army for a couple years, you learn a thing or two."

Still in his shock and awe phase, Luffy took a step forward. "W-wait, so if you were a member of the pirate king's crew, then you must know Rayleigh right?!"

Stark nodded with a smile. "Why of course I know Rayleigh, right before you made your sudden reappearance after a two year absence in Sabaody, Rayleigh informed me that you were training under his watch and that I could be expecting to see you soon. And now here you are, I'm glad that I'm able to greet the brother of Roger's son in person."

Luffy formed a wide, ear to ear grin.

"I'm actually quite a big fan of yours, Monkey D. Luffy." Stark continued, observing the rubber captain's crew mates. "And I must say, you've acquired yourself an impressive crew over the years." He praised, matching their faces to their pictures of their wanted posters.

"Roronoa Zoro, Black Leg Sanji, Cyborg Franky, Tony Tony Chopper, Dead Bones Brooks, Nico Robin Naruto Namikaze, Cat Burglar Nami, judging by the nose, sniper king, and…"

Stark's eyes narrowed from the sight of the busty red head. "I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with you young lady."

Angel blinked in surprise as Luffy interrupted. "This is Angel, we met her on the last island we went to. She's been travelling with us for a while now so she's basically one of us." Luffy gave his usual chuckle.

"P-pleased to meet you, Ariel Stark." Angel nodded with the best fake smile she could conjure. For a split second, Angel frowned and felt a tightness in her chest as soon as Luffy acknowledge her as one of his own.

"You don't need to be so formal, young lady. Everyone here, please call me Stark and start to enjoy yourselves. That is the purpose of the Devil's Pit after all."

The Straw Hats did felt somewhat relaxed after his statement, it was then Nami who stepped forward. "Um, excuse me Stark-san, but for those who don't know, what is The Devil's Pit? How is an island like this even structurally possible and why are there so many pirate ships here?" She took a look at the hundreds of docked ships all around and the gigantic hole behind the two men.

Stark and his shorter company shared a smirk. "Follow me."

Both turned around and begun to march the long walk towards the edge of the stone surface.

The Straw Hats quickly caught up to walk side by side with the two men.

"The Devil's Pit has received many names in the past-"Stark explained. "Pirate Paradise-"

"The Pit." Toshiro Added.

"'Hell', the list goes on and on. But what it really is, is a city that acts as a neutral safe zone for pirates. A place where pirates can regroup, restock, relax, share information or permanently live peacefully without worrying about the Marines. Only pirates or ex-pirates can enter here."

All eyes except Robin's expanded in amazement as Stark continued. "How is this place structurally possible you ask?" The older man gazed at Nami with a chuckle. "I'm not surprised you asked that since this island is one of a kind, no other island is shaped like this throughout the entire grand line." He explained.

"Think of this place as an enormous empty glass of water, cylinder in shape with a perfect circular circumference. The entire island is made from a rare stone called Aizstone, one of the strongest organic materials in the Grand Line. It helps withstands the water pressure from below and erodes at a much slower pace compared to other stones."

Nami nodded in understanding. "So going back to your glass of water analogy, it means that the surface we're walking on right now is actually only the rim of the glass."

"That's correct." Stark returned the nod.

"Ow! How big is this place exactly? I mean, that opening is SUPER wide!" Franky questioned with his usual flare.

"See for yourselves." Stark voiced, arriving at the very edge of stone surface.

The Straw Hats stopped and stared down below, only to be astounded by the endless space and the great depths of the pit that seemed to never end. The sight was mesmerising, almost hypnotic and even induced fear in some of their hearts. At the very bottom of the pit, signs of civilisation manifested. The vague shapes of roofs from buildings, the distinct lines of walk paths and the movement of inspect sized people, all visible under careful inspection.

Seeing the pirate's astonished expressions and speechless voices, Stark opted to resume his explanation. "15 miles in diameter, 1,500 feet in height with a population that averages 70 thousand… it's quite the sight isn't?"

Stark and Toshiro smirked at one another, amused by the reactions from first timers who witnesses The Pit.

"Sugoi!" Luffy announced excitedly. "It's so far down!"

"Look at this place! This is the last place where anyone would expect to find a city." Naruto commented.

"D-d-do we have to go down there?" Usopp shivered in fear.

Sanji puffed a cloud of smoke. "An island just for pirates huh, I'm starting to like it here already."

As each Straw Hat gave their two cents about their new destination, Stark grabbed Toshiro's attention in the background. "Get on the transponder snail, call for the platform."

Toshiro nodded, fully aware of his order. "Yes, sir."

Nami diverted her eyes from the pit to the eyes of Stark. "Stark-san, earlier you said that place is for pirates and pirates only, if so, wouldn't an island like this be a major target to the Marines? I mean, I'm surprised we didn't sail into a Marine armada outside?"

The navigators question silence the crew and focused their attention on the older fellow.

Stark looked up to the sky before responding. "It's true that this island is a major target for the Marines, for years they've done everything they possibly could to destroy it. Buster calls, giants, you name it, but none of their attempts so far have seen any success, and that's all thanks to my devil fruit powers."

This news took the crew by surprise, never seeing a Roger pirate with a devil fruit power. It was Naruto quickly snapped into attention. "Devil fruit powers? Then I'm guessing that weird barrier outside is yours?"

Stark looked back down with a smile. "Correct, I'm the user of the atom-atom fruit." He explained, crouching down to pick up a small rock beside his feet.

He stood back up and pinched the rock with his thumb and index finger. "Everything in existence has an atomic structure, this piece of rock, animals, plants, objects, people, everything in life, is the total sum of their own individual atomic structure. Another fact, atoms are held together by a small electrical field, and it's this electrical field that maintains an object or a person's physical shape."

The pirates listened intently, with only some understanding the concept.

"However, my power has the ability to cancel that electrical field and therefore destroy the atom structure of anything it touches."

Stark pinched the rock with the slightest of force, causing the rock to burst and disintegrate into nothingness, not even dust.

"Which means the Marines can fire as many cannon balls they want, but as long as my barrier is intact, no physical object can get through my defences without my permission."

Mouths suddenly felt dry and bodies froze like statues as the Straw Hats admired and feared Stark's power.

_'He can destroy the atomic structure of anything his power touches, one hit from him and that's it.' _Zoro anxiously thought to himself.

_'So this is the power of someone in the pirate kings crew, sugoi!' _Luffy eyes lit up like fireworks.

_'This guy's abilities is insane!" _Usopp screamed in his head.

Naruto placed his hands in his pockets_, 'He's powerful alright, his devil fruit power sounds exactly the same as old man Tsuchikage's particle style jutsu.' _

Toshiro grew a smile from witnessing the pirate's amazed faces. "And oh, if you're wondering why the inside of the barrier is so different to the outside, it's because Stark-sans made it so that his de-atomising abilities doesn't apply on the inner walls, that means you are free to leave here any time you want."

Understanding the situation, Robin formed an intriguing question. "Stark-san, what would happen if, hypothetically speaking, someone, somehow managed to force their way through the barrier without your authority?"

Stark hummed in questioning and thought deeply about his answer.

"Something like that has never happened before so I'm not entirely sure. If somehow something broke through the barrier by force, I guess it would instantly fade and leave The Pit vulnerable. Nonetheless, to my current knowledge, there are only a small number of devil fruit powers with the ability that can achieve such feat, and most of those powers belongs to pirates anyhow. So I wouldn't worry about an imminent Marine attacks anytime soon."

"We even have Yuki-chan and Yumi-chan to protect us from submarine attacks just in case the Marines try to sneak below the barrier." Toshiro added reassuringly.

"Yuki and Yumi?" The whole Straw Hat crew questioned.

"Personal friends of mine-" Stark answered. "A two headed seaking I met during my times as a Roger pirate. They now protect the island under my request."

The Straw Hats gawked at the older fellow. "THAT SEAKING WAS A FRIEND OF YOURS?!"

Stark narrowed his eyes in interest. "Seems like you've already been acquainted?"

Nami exploded angrily. "Oh we've been acquainted alright! That seaking almost cooked us alive no more than half an hour ago!"

"Nami-san is right-" Brook interjected. "If it wasn't for Luffy-san and Naruto-san, we'd all be nothing but burning skeletons. Oh wait, I am a skeleton, yohohohoho!"

Stark dropped a sweat drop as he pulled a guilty smile. "Oh I see, you have my sincerest apologies, something like that shouldn't happen. It's probably because the girls haven't had much excitement for a while so they're attacking ships indiscriminately. I'll make sure to have a chat with them soon."

Stark laughed gracelessly. "You see, Yuki-chan and Yumi-chan are originally from a unique island in the New World called Elemental Kingdom. It's an island inhabited by wild animals with a special ecosystem. This unique ecosystem speeds and modifies the animal's evolution in a peculiar way that it gives them the ability to control the elements. That's why Yuki-chan and Yumi-chan can generate fire and ice."

As the crew took a moment to absorb this new information, the clicking of a continuous mechanical device grabbed the attention of everyone present. When the noise stopped, all eyes landed on a large, metallic platform in front of the pirates.

"Ah, I see our transport has finally arrived." Stark announced, looking at younger Toshiro.

"You're coming down as well aren't you? Your watch shift has ended, who's guarding the northern post now?"

"Suzuka, sir. She's already waiting on ground zero." Toshiro answered.

Stark nodded and stepped on platform, followed by the Straw Hats. "Very well."

Once everyone was on board, the mechanics of the lift immediately kick started and made its gradual drop to the ground floor.

As the pirates savoured the view of The Pit, Zoro's lone eye studied the former Roger pirate.

"Earlier you said you were the Lord Commander of the Neo-pirates, what is that?"

"Oh that-" Stark chuckled to himself. "The title Lord Commander isn't as formal as it sounds, it's actually a nickname my crew gave to me a long time ago as a joke, overtime the name just stuck."

"Your crew?" Nami questioned. "Does that mean you're a captain of your own pirate crew now?"

Stark folded his arms and hummed unsurely, pondering on the question. "Not exactly? I call them my crew but they're also my employee's so…" He gave Toshiro a look for some verbal aid.

"I guess you can say that we're like the Marines of The Devil's Pit, we are the ones who are paid to maintain law and order inside The Pit." The grey haired young man answered. "As we all know, we pirates aren't exactly law abiding citizens, some are famous for stealing, rape, murder and all sorts of nasty shit. Don't get me wrong, Neo-pirates don't discriminate other pirates, I was a pirate from a different crew once before. That was until they abandoned me here, those bastards… Anyway, Stark-san was the one who found me and offered me a job as one of his crew members. At the end of the day, that's who most Neo-Pirates members are, pirates who lost their former crew mates who needed a new purpose in life. But enough about that, the point is, what visiting pirates do outside The Pit is their own business, but as soon as you step inside, you are required to play by the rules and behave yourself accordingly."

Toshiro spoke with such determination, highlighting his profound pride as a Neo-pirate.

"Down at ground zero, there are hundreds of small businesses owned by retired pirates who come here to live a peaceful life and to make an honest living. But what's to stop these younger pirates from eating at a restaurants without paying? Or staying at a hotel for two weeks, trash their rooms, then leave the island without paying a single belli? What's there to prevent pirates from doing whatever they pleased and create chaos for all the business owners?"

The crew remained silent, contemplating Toshiro's rhetorical question.

"A land without rules is a land destined to crumble under anarchy, that statement couldn't be any truer for an island specifically for pirates." Stark added, smiling to himself.

"That's why, however ironic it sounds, Neo-_Pirates_ take the law very seriously here. No drugs, no illegal arms trading, you eat something, you pay for it, you break something, you pay for that too." Toshiro placed his hands in his pockets. "However, there is one rule we priorities above all else, the one rule we take most serious."

"Wh-what is it?" Chopper asked softly.

Toshiro looked at all the Straw Hat members with a rigid expression. "Under no circumstances must there be _any_ fighting, _especially_ fighting between other pirate crews."

The Straw Hats did well to process the piece of information.

"I see-" Naruto spoke, "conflict between two pirate crews with a bad history could stir a lot of trouble here."

"If those two crews each had alliances with other crews inside the island as well-" Nami added, horrified to imagine.

"It could start a chain of events that could lead to a war." The blond stated.

"A war between numerous pirate crews using The Pit as the battleground, something like that would cause an absolute bloodbath." Nami finished, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Precisely-" Stark interrupted, smiling and raising his index finger. "That's why you guys need to look after yourselves and avoid trouble at all cost, I would hate to have to lock any one of you up in the city I built." Stark suddenly burst out laughing all by himself.

Nami quickly pinched Luffy's rubber cheek and continuously stretched the piece of skin.

"You hear that Luffy! Stay out of trouble! Just because Stark-san is a friend of Rayleigh's doesn't mean he's giving us any special treatment!"

Luffy faced his navigator, angered and annoyed, though he looked ridiculous with half of his face stretched. "I know that, Nami! Why are you only reminding me to stay out of trouble!?" He shouted incoherently.

Still holding on to Luffy's cheek, Nami shot a look to Naruto. "I'm not, I'm also reminding him."

"Eh?!" Naruto flinched in surprise. "Why me? I'm not as bad as Luffy?!"

"Oh don't give me that, you two are like magnets for troub-" Nami suddenly stopped as she remembered something, something she missed.

She released her captain and looked back at Stark in disbelief, "Y-you built the city?!"

Stark merely smiled brightly. "Did I forget to mention?"

Toshiro smiled, "He's not only the leader of the Neo-pirates, he's also the founder of the city."

The Mugiwara's gawked at the smiling Stark in amazement, then looked at the magnificent sight ahead of them.

Thanks to their transportation, the shapes and colours of the buildings were closer and clearer to see, the walk paths is more recognisable and those with superior senses began to hear and even smell the life from below.

"When I found this place many years ago, there was nothing here but earth and slabs of metal." Stark explained. "I founded The Devil's Pit for one and simple reason, to honour Roger's memory."

The crew remained quiet and listened intently.

"The death of my captain was the start of the great Pirate Era, giving birth to thousands of new pirates who took off to sea in search for his treasure. To honour Roger, I wanted to build a city that would be safest place for any pirate, a city so secluded that we could walk freely without having to worry about Marines or other pirates."

"You made all of _this_ for people like us?" Sanji spoke with high respect, admiring the vast city below them.

"That's amazing!" Chopper added excitedly.

"You can say that again!" Luffy joined in.

As everyone marvelled at Starks achievements, there was one member who was still curious.

"Stark-" Zoro called, "You said The Pit's population averages 70 thousand, if so, how do you guys manage to keep that many pirates in check?" He asked sceptically.

The man in question smirked, "I was wondering when someone was going to ask that, I've been dying to show you guys these-" He reached for his handguns on his hip holsters, unclipped their seals and withdrew his beloved weapons.

Everything apart from its black handle was pure silver, the barrel was thick and long, its design and sharp edges that cut the gun's shape trimmed to perfection. The weapon's power rivalled only by its beauty.

"Say hello to The Twins." Stark smiled happily.

"The twins?" Usopp questioned, dropping an awkward tear of sweat, "Is that really what they're called?"

Stark rolled his shoulders, "Yeah? Don't like it?" He replied lamely.

Usopp glided closer to Nami, leaned in and whispered in her ear, "This guy has a way of naming dangerous things with innocent names."

Nami nodded stiffly.

"_These_ are how we maintain order inside The Pit." Stark clarified.

Angel's eyes narrowed and asked the question in everyone's minds, "But how? They're just ordinary pistols aren't they? I bet there's hundreds of Devil Fruit users down there who wouldn't even flinch from the sight of a gun?"

Both Stark and Toshiro accidently smirked at the red head's statement.

"Oh yes, hundreds-" The younger Toshiro informed, showcasing his single, silver pistol to the Straw Hats, "However these guns that the Lord Commander made only for his Neo-pirates are anything but ordinary."

Toshiro's weapon was an exact identical to his leader's, except for one factor, its size. Even with just a quick glance, it was obvious that Stark's guns were larger in every aspect.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked, very much confused, "They look like any normal guns to me?"

Stark closed his eyes for a moment before explaining, "Currently, my Neo-pirates is an organisation with a number over 10 thousand strong, and each and every one of them has a custom built pistol made by me."

"So is that why they're special?" Sanji asked.

"Because they're made by a legendary gun smith?" Usopp added.

Stark laughed, a tiny bit embarrassed, "Legendary huh? I'm good but I don't think I'm that good? Well I was the Pirate Kings only gun smith so that must say something? So that must mean I am legendary?" He laughed louder, a chesty laugh this time, making the all Straw Hats to drop a seat.

_'This guy…' _

"But no-" The older man continued, "The weapons themselves isn't what makes the guns unique. It's what's inside them is what ensures peace inside The Pit."

Starks comment left confused faces and silence in the air.

"I just realised how vague that must have sound, I'm sorry, allow me to explain. Toshiro's pistol itself is constructed from ordinary steel. The ammunition, the bullets, on the other hand is another story. Remember when I said that the first time I came here, I said the only thing lying around was earth and metal? Well, it turned out that that metal wasn't just any metal, it was Sea Assimilation Stone, and there was _a lot_ of it, almost fifty tons in total."

The Straw Hats confused expressions didn't falter.

"Sea Assimilation Stone? Never heard of it?" Zoro spoke for the crew.

"You guys haven't?" Stark asked, a little shocked. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, S.A.S is pretty rare to come by." The man spun his pistols around his index fingers and place them back in their holsters.

"I assume you all know what Sea Prison Stones are right? You can't have gone this far without encountering it once or twice."

"Yeah, they're a real pain in the ass." Luffy whined, earning a chuckle from Stark.

"Sea Assimilation Stone is the twin sister of Sea Prison Stones. Instead of nullifying Devil Fruit powers, it absorbs it, assimilates it, adapts to the unique powers of each individual fruit, becoming an extension of one's Devil Fruit abilities."

Every pair of Straw Hat eyes expanded in disbelief.

"You can't be serious?!" Nami yelled.

"Something like that really exists?!" Angel added just as surprised.

"So does that mean, that those guns, the guns carried by Neo-Pirates have bullets with the powers of your Devil Fruit?!" Franky asked towards Stark.

"That's correct." He nodded.

"If you think that's impressive, you should know more about Lord Starks 'Twins'." Toshiro spoke, "Both of his pistols are made entirely from Sea Assimilation Stone. That means he never has to bother about reloading since they absorb his Devil Fruit powers as soon as he touches them! Pistols with unlimited ammunition, no reload time and unstoppable bullets! Isn't that amazing?!"

"That is amazing." Nami whispered under her breath.

"Impressive indeed." Robin smiled her usual smile.

Stark did his best to brush off the kind and blush worthy remarks, "And that's how we keep things peaceful. Our weapons deserve the people's respect, anyone foolish enough to deny that and think they can start trouble for others can leave The Pit or suffer the consequences."

"There's been plenty of those, I tell you-" Toshiro commented, "Every now and then, some crew would try to use The Pit for illegal purposes. Trafficking, sex trafficking, kidnapping, drug and arms smuggling, you name it, we've seen it all. But you know what's the most frustrating thing about this job is, sometimes we would get tips or hear rumours about a certain crew and their illegal activities, but we can't take any action because we haven't got sufficient evidence." Toshiro groaned in frustration then followed it by a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, I can lose my cool sometimes. I shouldn't be talking about work."

Stark suddenly straightened up and clapped his hands together. "Toshiro's right, we shouldn't be talking about boring stuff like work. Let's do something to entertain ourselves until we reach ground zero."

The crew shared looks at one another, shrugging shoulders, shaking heads with no ideas, until,

"Oh, I got it!" Luffy yelled with high energy and gleaming eyes.

"Stark, you said you were the Pirate King's sniper right!? Usopp's a sniper too!"

The long nosed man flinched in fear, "Luffy, you're not gonna say what I think you're gonna say are you?"

The captain grinned, "Let's have a shoot out!"

"Fine with me." Stark replied easily, his body language revealing his excitement for this challenge.

"NOOOOO!" Usopp screamed, crying rivers in his hands. "Luffy! Why would you do this to me!?"

"Shishishishishi"

Zoro folded his arms, closed his eye and smirked, "What's wrong Usopp? Scared you'll lose?"

"Of course I'm gonna lose Zoro! There's no need to point it out! He's the Pirate King's sniper!"

"Oh come on, Usopp. It's just a little fun." Franky encouraged.

"I'm sure everyone would like to see that, Nose-san" Robin added.

"B, b, bu, ,bu, w, wha-"

After much encouragement from every one of his friends, Usopp finally and reluctantly succumbed to peer pressure. Everyone uninvolved gathered at the back of the platform, leaving the two snipers standing on the edge.

Stark turned around the face the group, "Would someone care to give us a target?"

Usopp nervously prepared his slingshot Kabuto while the Straw Hats looked amongst themselves.

It was Naruto who stepped forward with three kunais in hand. "These will do right?"

"Those will do just fine." Stark replied comfortably.

Naruto looked at the back of his friends head as he place three red pellets in Kabuto's pocket, "Usopp?"

"Y-yeah, l-lets just start already."

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road." Naruto announced with great anticipation.

Stark looked to jinjuuriki once again, "Since they're your weapons we're using, why don't you decide the stipulations for this contest?"

"Okay, sure." The blond sage accepted, "The rules are this, three kunais, three targets. The one who shoots the most kunais wins."

"Simple enough." Robin folded her arms.

"The kunais will be thrown simultaneously and will pass in between the two players, but here's the twist, when the players finally see their targets, they're not allowed to fire until I say so."

"Interesting." Nami formed a cheeky smile.

Angel linked her arms with the navigator, "I'm getting excited too, Nami-chan!"

Sanji pinched the cigarette in his mouth and exhaled, "I see, Naruto's not only testing their aim, he's also testing their reaction time."

"You're missing something else, Curly-" Zoro interrupted, popping a vain on Sanji's forehead, "Since Naruto's deciding when to shoot, the longer he waits, the smaller the targets and therefore the harder the shot."

"Wow-" Sanji replied mockingly, "I don't know what was more impressive, your analysis or the fact that you knew the word 'therefore'."

"YOU SON OF A BIT-"

"There's also this lift to consider-" Naruto's voice cut Zoro's explosion short, "You guys have noticed we're standing on a moving platform, right? In order to hit their targets, they have to match the speed of the lift to the velocity of kunais. Only a true marksmen could hit their targets under these conditions."

An enraged Usopp looked back at Naruto, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS HARDER THAN IT ALREADY IS?!"

He gave an innocent looking smirk, "My kunais. My rules, you ready?"

The Straw Hat sniper mumbled something incoherent, cursing his friend's little rules. Starks voice snapped him into attention.

"I'm aware that there's quite a big gap in our experiences. That being said, don't think I'll be going easy on you, I gave my all in everything I do." He advised harmlessly, sliding his hands in his pockets.

Usopp gave a small laugh, pulled on Kabuto's sling and aiming at the vast space ahead of them, "Even though I know there's no chance of me winning this, I wouldn't want you to go easy on me anyway. You're the Pirate King's sniper, and I'm sure he expected only the best from his crew."

"He did." Stark smiled down on the long nosed boy, finding his determined face inspiring.

"If you really are crew mates with Rayleigh, with everything I've seen him do, seeing how strong he is. If your skills are anything close to his, then there's no doubt it my mind that you are the greatest marksmen in the world. I didn't know it before but this shootout is actually good for me, I can finally see where my skills stand against the very best."

Usopp's crew members all smiled with pride.

"Seems like we're all set." Naruto spoke, eager to start, "Now! For the main event, on the left we have Mr Ariel Stark, the Lord Commander of the Neo-Pirates and the man who served under the Pirate King himself-"

Finding Naruto's introductions completely pointless, Nami dropped her head in defeat while Luffy and Chopper were practically jumping in excitement.

"On the right, we have the challenger, coming all the way from the East Blue, he calls himself the King of Snipers, the guy you go to if you want something fixed when Franky's busy with something, the Straw Hat Pirates very own sniper… Usopp!"

Luffy and Chopper were now actually jumping and screaming encouragements. Nami's hands began to curl into fists, twitches on her forehead started to show.

"IT. IS. TIME! The battle between two snipers, the showdown we've all been wanting to see for the last five minutes. Ladies and gentlemen are you rea-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND THROW!"

Naruto winched, rubbing the inside of his ear with his finger, "Okay, I'm sorry, Nami. I was just trying to bring some tension, geez." He pouted.

"Well it sucked!"

All jokes aside, the atmosphere turned serious. It was so silent, enough to hear a pin drop.

Naruto placed the three kunais In between his fingers and readied himself, "Are we ready?"

"Yeah." Stark and Usopp said simultaneously, focusing on the space in front.

Most of the Straw Hats noticed something unusual, while Usopp had his weapon ready to fire, Starks hands were still in his pockets.

Naruto ignored it and concentrated on his job, aiming at the free space between the two snipers.

Adjusting his grip, Naruto finally threw the weapons with full force. Both snipers felt the sensation of the kunais flying past their heads, inches away from their ears, though it didn't faze them one bit.

The kunais travelled with insane speed, quickly becoming dots in the distance. Due to the tense situation, Usopp's visual haki activated, gaining a clear view of his targets, a tear of sweat rolling on the side of his forehead. Stark however looked and remained calm, hands still in pockets.

For those in attendance, following the targets, milliseconds became minutes, seconds felt like hours, tension growing to great heights.

Naruto continued to wait, closely monitoring his kunais. He waited until they were approximately one hundred meters away.

"NOW!"

Three explosions in the distance, one right after another, like miniature fireworks in the daylight, stunning every single Straw Hat member. Wide eyes, open mouths, faces in disbelief.

"W-what just happened?" Nami questioned, bewildered to her core.

"S-Stark won." Zoro managed to answer, trying to process what he saw.

Everyone looked at the two snipers. The image looked exactly the same before Naruto threw the kunais. Starks hands in his pockets and Usopp still pulling on Kabuto's sling.

"Stark… hit all three." Luffy said, amazed.

"That's unbelievable." Robin added, losing her usual cool exterior.

"Usopp-san didn't even have a chance to shoot." Brook stated.

"Not just that-" Angel spoke, "I didn't even see Stark's hands leave his pockets, let alone aim and shoot!"

It was never said, but the only ones who did spot Starks movements were Zoro, Naruto, Sanji and Luffy.

_'What kind of monster is he?!' _Zoro stared at Starks back.

_'So fast! I would have miss him move if I wasn't paying attention!' _Sanji gulped involuntarily.

_'Note to self-'_ Naruto thought, _'Keep him on our side.' _

Though his body froze on the spot, Usopp's hands shivered and shook. Cold sweats running down his face, still aiming at clear space. A hand on his shoulder broke him out of his daze.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to improve. You can trust me on that."

Usopp finally relaxed and lowered his weapon. "Yeah, and I'll need every single second to catch up to you someday."

Stark looked down on him with hope. _'Luffy choses his crew well, this kid has already unlocked visual Haki at such a young age. There's no doubt that this kid could surpass me one day.'_

"Usopp right? Come and visit me at the Neo Head Quarts a little later, I want to give you something for that, rather one sided yet enjoyable challenge."

"O-okay." Usopp stutter, noticing his crew mates and Toshiro approaching.

"Bad luck, Usopp." Angel comforted sincerely.

"Seriously though, should we have had expected anything less?" Zoro shrugged his shoulders

"You can shut it, Zoro!" Usopp exploded.

"There's no shame in losing against the best." Toshiro voiced, "There's a reason why the Lord Commander is known as 'Never Miss Stark.'"

The older male rubbed his right earlobe, "It's not as catchy as 'The Dark King' but I guess it's accurate enough."

"It's true, Usopp-" Sanji added, "There's nothing wrong with losing against the best, just look at Zoro."

"YOU'RE ASKING TO GET CUT!"

Spotting how bigger and closer the buildings were, Angel stood next to Usopp and pointed at the several sky scrapers in the distance. "Look guys! We're almost there!"

As everyone showed their excitements and anticipation, Naruto looked the round inner walls of The Pit and saw something new, a platform with a glass barriers and an open roof. "What are those? Balconies?" He searched deeper and found many more all scatter around the wall.

"Yup-" Toshiro answered, "The first 500 feet has balconies scattered all over the place. The views you get from there are second to none. You see, The Pit has four main staircases, from the northern, eastern, western and southern sectors. They all lead to the very top of The Pit, they're mainly for emergency when these lifts experience mechanical errors but you can also use them to enter the balconies."

"What about that?" Nami pointed at the very centre of the city, the biggest and most noticeable building in the whole island. "Is that… a colosseum?"

Luffy and Zoro twitched at the word, remembering their experience in Dressrosa.

"I called it Roger Stadium." Stark voiced proudly. "The heart and soul of The Devil's Pit, the only place where fighting is allowed. Well, I say allowed, the more accurate word is encouraged."

"Every six months, we hold a grand tournament there." Toshiro described, "We call it, The Battle of The Best, or 'TB2' for short."

"It's an elimination style tournament where any pirate crew can participate." Stark informed.

"Alright!" Sanji yelled with flare. "The last time we were at an island with a colosseum, I didn't get to have the chance to have any of the fun. Not this time!"

"But there are rules-" Toshiro interrupted, "A pirate crew can only submit three members to participate in the tournament."

Stark continued, "And those three members must have a bounty higher than or equal to one hundred million belli."

Sanji's whole life shattered in an instant.

"Ha, Ha-" Zoro mocked, "Looks like you're not eligible to participate, Mr 77 million."

"You lot couldn't have arrived at a better time, it just so happens that the next tournament is precisely a week from now." Stark looked down on Luffy, "What do you say? Care to participate in my tournament?"

Nami's eyes shifted into belli signs and moved closer to Stark. "Um, excuse me, before Luffy decides, does the winner receive any rewards like jewels or prize money?"

"No, not really." Stark answered bluntly, shattering Nami's belli signs for eyes, "The winner receives status. He or she will be known as the strongest pirate in The Pit. That, and because these tournaments are so rare and intense, when the Marines finally hears who the winner is, they usually raise their bounty's by 100 million belli."

"100 million!" Usopp and Chopper screamed in surprise.

"So?" Stark gazed at Luffy once again.

"We do have enough members to participate." Robin pointed out.

Nami looked at all her crew mates, "You're right. Luffy has 400 million, Zoro has 120 million and Naruto has 100 million." Sanji was still frozen on the spot.

All eyes landed on the captain, waiting to hear his response.

A big grin shaped Luffs lips before replying, "Nah."

"Ehh?!" Shouted the majority of the crew.

"I can't believe this!" Nami rushed to her captain's side.

"Did he really just say 'no' to a fight?" Usopp did likewise.

"Are you feeling well, Luffy? You're not sick are you?!" Chopper performed some medical check on him.

"You guys are taking things too far," Luffy laughed, "I don't want to fight in the tournament because I've got no reason to. The reason I fought in Dressrosa was because I wanted Ace's Mera Mera no mi from Doflamingo, if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have fought in the first place."

Zoro and Stark smirked at Luffy's reasoning's.

"Don't you want to raise your bounty?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm sure that will take care of itself. Besides, wouldn't it also be fun to watch the tournament?"

This silence the crew, they looked at their captain in a new light.

"Is this what they call 'maturing'?" Usopp whispered to Nami.

"It must be?" She whispered back, sceptical if the man she's talking about is actually her captain.

Stark switched his weight from one leg to the other, "Seems like your mind's set. A shame, I've been wanting to see you fight for myself. Guess it can't be helped."

The captain gave his signature chuckle, "Sorry."

Stark shook his head with a smile, "No that's fine. Registration for the tournament is open until one hour before the first fight, if you ever change your mind I'm sure everyone will look forward to seeing you."

"If Luffy doesn't want to compete, then I don't see the point neither." Zoro claimed confidently.

"Yup-" Naruto voiced, "It's not like I have anything to prove. I know I can kick both of your asses with one hand tied behind my back."

"What did you say, whiskers!?"

A big verbal brawl lashed out between Naruto, his captain and first mate. The brawl ignited many laughs to everyone on the lift, so much so that no one was paying attention to how close they were to ground zero.

Then all of a sudden, the platform stopped and rattled like a small earthquake, ending all laughs and verbal assaults. The Straw Hats took in the magnificent sight in front of them. A long, busy street with wooden buildings, ranging from a wide range of sizes on both sides. Their senses were the next thing to be hooked. The endless chattering of multiple conversations in the background, the yelling of shop owners, persuading customers to buy their products. The smell of earth beneath their feet, they have arrived at ground zero.

"Look guys! We're here!" Angel shouted, breaking the crew's momentary daze.

"Yeah-" Nami whispered quietly. "This place is amazing."

Everyone hopped off board the lift, with Stark turning around to face the new comers. "This is me, I must return to Head Quarters. Before I leave, please accept this-" Stark gave Nami a gold, shiny card.

"What is it? She asked, inspecting the item.

"Find the tallest building you can find and hand it over to anyone who works there, they'll know what to do with it."

"Okay?" Nami questioned with Luffy creeping over her shoulder trying to study the card.

"Right, now I really have to go-" Stark smiled and waved, "Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention, a friend of yours is currently staying here. If you want to see him, walk down this long road behind me and take the second right, there's a restaurant with a very gloomy atmosphere, I recommend you start there."

"A friend?" Luffy tilted his head to the side.

Stark gave everyone a farewell nod, "It was a pleasure meeting you all, please enjoy your stay here and take care of yourselves."

Stark's body suddenly shone brightly like a new born star, almost blinding the Straw Hats. His body looked like it imploded on itself, vanishing his entire existence.

As the light simmered down, Stark was no longer present.

"Sugoi!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper all yelled from the awesomeness of Stark's devil fruit powers.

The familiar, mechanical noise of the lift vibrated in the air. The pirates turned their eyes to Toshiro, waving goodbye to a girl with an identical uniform.

He faced the Straw Hats and spoke, "I have to go too. I'm patrolling the southern sector." He smiled, waved bye and started running at the opposite direction "Stay out of trouble alright?!" He yelled as he ran.

"Looks like we're all on our own." Naruto told his crew mates.

Luffy punched the air with excitement, "Let's eat!"

Five minutes into their walk, the crew was starting to get comfortable and adjust to their new environment. The street was busy, filled with pirates minding their own business. It was also louder and livelier than most islands they've been to.

Though the scene was entirely peaceful, the majority of the Straw Hats have noticed the looks, stares and hushed whispers from people as they marched through the street. These looks however varied greatly, some were looks of admiration, others of nervousness, and a few were stares of loathing.

"_Hey, is that the Straw Hat crew?"_

_"Yeah, I think so." _

_"Amazing, they all look so strong and collected, don't they?"_

_"Oi, look, the Straw Hat pirates are here." _

_"Look at them walking all smug thinking like they run the place." _

"Looks like we're already gathering some attention, yohoho" Brook stated.

"The only attention I'm looking for is from the ladies-" Sanji nostrils puffed out steam with love eyes, "I'M COMING FOR YOU BABY'S!"

Zoro closed his eye and kept his head low, "I can live without all these looks and whispers. They're a pain in the ass."

Naruto studied his environment closely until a voice broke in his psyche.

"**Can you feel that?**" Kurama quizzed.

The blond gave a tiny nod, _'Evil intentions? Yeah I can feel it, it's impossible not to, this place is overflowing with it.'_

"**It shouldn't come as a surprise, not all pirates are like your crew mates. Don't let your guard down.**"

_"I never do." _

Wanting to lighten the mood, Naruto studied the little stores and hit a sense of nostalgia, he turned to Nami and said, "These streets remind me a little bit of back home."

"Oh yeah?" She asked happily, "How so?"

"I don't know, the shapes of the buildings, the busy atmosphere, even the ground we're standing on looks the same as Konoha."

Just as Nami was about to reply, the crew saw Angel accidently bump shoulders with someone and hit the floor. The Straw Hats gathered with Nami and Robin kneeling down to assist while Angel rubbed her own behind and laughed at her own clumsiness.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that Mr, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"You're right, you wasn't. Touch me again and you won't live to regret it."

All eyes shot to the man with the threats. He had spikey, burnt orange hair with eyes to match. He wore dark blue trousers, no shirt, showing his muscular and lean physique. Finally, tied around his forehead was a white bandana with orange stripes. He had two companions standing behind him, one with jet black hair and the other was a blond. These two dressed identically as the man who bumped into Angel except their bandanas matched their individual hair colour.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, standing over Angel protectively. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji quickly followed. The captain to Naruto's right and Zoro to the blonde's left.

"Why are you threatening our friend!? It was an accident and she apologies didn't she?!" Luffy called out.

"So what? The bitch got in my way." The orange haired man spat with venom and a cocky, intimidating stare, making his two companions chuckle in the process.

Standing eye to eye with this man was beginning to boil Naruto's blood, "_The bitch_ got on your way? You think this is funny? Who do you guys think you are? Threatening someone's life so easily over a little accident?"

The man facing Naruto spoke, "The name is Cruz."

The guy with jet black hair stepped towards Luffy, "Chaz."

The blond came face to face with Zoro, "Clint."

"We're the 3 Cousins-" Said Cruz, causing Zoro to twitch.

"And if you know anything about us or what we're capable of-" Followed by Chaz, never breaking eye contact with Luffy.

"You and your little red headed friend down there would run to the hills with your tails between your legs." Clint winked at Zoro.

Luffy refused to blink, "Never heard of you."

"Likewise." Naruto added.

"I have," Zoro shocked the group, observing the blond Clint, noticing he's a swordsman by the katana in his hand. "The 3 Cousins are notorious in certain circles. They're pirate mercenaries, willing to do anything, take any job so as long as they're paid with the right price."

Nami helped Angel to her feet, the rest of the crew in defensive positions. A small crowd slowly begun to gather, spectating the conflict.

Zoro continued, "Chaz Storm, bounty, 250 million, Clint Heart, 250 million, and Cruz Mikaelson, 300 million."

"So you do know us." Clint smirked playfully.

Naruto stared into Cruz's eyes, seeing no fear, only anger and self-confidence. "It doesn't matter whether we know you or not, what matters is who _we_ are, Naruto Namikaze, Straw Hat pirate."

"Monkey. D Luffy. Captain"

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Straw Hats? Never heard of ya, we don't follow the news, only the job." Cruz spoke in disdain.

"Do your research." Zoro spat.

"And when you do-" Naruto followed, "You'll learn two things, first, we don't react very well when you've hurt one of our own. And two, we're not afraid of a fight. Any place, any time."

Their individual stare down blazed one, never breaking, never faltering.

Nami and the rest of the crew began to spot the many eyes focusing on them, "Guys, we need to stop this, we're attracting too much attention." The navigator's voice was like a whisper in a hurricane to her three crew mates.

The 3 Cousins started to tense, "Are you implying you want take us head on?" Cruz questioned.

"If we have to." Luffy fist curled to a clench.

"This is going to get real messy if you don't say you're sorry to Angel." Naruto warned.

Zoro's grip on his katana tightened, ready to react at any moment.

A concerned Angel stepped forward, "Hey, it's okay. I'm really okay, you don't have to do this for my sake."

Her words were left in the air with no response.

Nami's frustration suddenly sky rocketed, "Guys! You need to stop! Did you forget what Stark and Toshiro told us!?"

"We're not leaving until this guy apologises!" Naruto raised his voice by a several decibels, adding more fuel to Nami's anger.

Cruz removed his hands in his pockets, "You're playing with fire, you know that right."

"I'm not a stranger to playing with fire, I have been my whole life. Ask my friend Sasuke."

The three Straw Hats began to emit an aura, one with killer intent.

"Doesn't seem like he's apologising-" Luffy warned with venom, "Zoro, Naruto."

The swordsman nodded, showing his readiness.

Naruto did the same, slowly reaching for kunai in one of his shinobi pouches. "Oh I'm ready, let's show these guys-"

Three massive punches to three unexpected heads. The crew and 3 Cousins watched as an infuriated Nami drag a semi-conscious Naruto, Luffy and Zoro away into the distance.

"Seriously?! Five minutes! Five minutes we've been here and the three of you have already found trouble! When Stark specifically told us to avoid it!"

"But Nami-" Luffy slurred dizzily, eyes spinning around like a pinwheel.

"What about Angel-" Naruto added in the same manner.

"No buts! Angel said she's fine so let's just go to this restaurant without causing another scene!"

The rest of the Straw Hats soon followed with the 3 Cousins carefully eyeing the men dragged by the navigator.

Minutes later, Nami arrived on the street Stark directed them to. All shops on said street was vibrant and colourful except one. A wooden building painted in all black.

She pushed past the saloon doors of the restaurant she suspected that had the 'gloomy atmosphere.' She released her male crew mates and let them lay on the floor. "Now behave yourselves! Bakas."

She looked around the room and was confident she was at the right place. The floor room was dark, quiet, with only a small handful of customers. Empty chairs and tables littered the place, with only one customer sat at the bar counter on the opposite end of the room.

"This goes way beyond gloomy." She whispered as Luffy, Zoro and Naruto finally stood.

"Where are we?" Naruto queried, rubbing his head.

"A restaurant? Can we get some food?!" Luffy aggressively searched for a meal.

"You two sure got over the 3 Cousins business pretty fast." Zoro said to himself, swiping dust off his clothes.

The rest of the Straw Hats passed through the doors and reunited with the Nami and the boys.

"Ow! We made it!"

Usopp took a look around, "It's scary in here, and it could use another lightbulb or two."

"Are you sure this is right restaurant, Nami-san?" Sanji questioned.

The navigator opened her mouth to reply, but then she saw the man sitting on the bar counter and felt something familiar.

Said man, with a smile on his lips, adjusted the hat on his head, stood from his seat and slowly spun around, "Those voices, don't tell me it's…

Of course, Straw Hat-ya."

"Law!?" Yelled the Straw Hats with the exception of Naruto and Angel.

Smiles formed on the majority of the pirate's faces and an air of comfort and nostalgia developed. Angel's aware of the Straw Hats alliance with Law so she wasn't surprised as much, this however was new territory for Naruto, never having met a friend of his crew mates. Law wore his signature hat, a black and yellow hoodie with his pirate symbol on the right shoulder and rolled up sleeves, clearly displaying his tattoos. He also had dark trousers and carried his long katana in hand.

"Traffy!" Luffy called out, "It's good to see you!"

"It has been a while, Straw Hat-ya. I see you're as loud as ever." Law replied, earning a chuckle from Luffy, "What a coincidence though-" Law continued, "I wasn't expecting to see you h-"

The captain couldn't finish his sentence due to the sudden cleavage thrust against his face.

"Law!" Nami squealed joyfully, hopping on the spot, unable to contain her excitement. "What are you doing here? It's been so long, is your whole crew here? How have you been?"

A shade of red coloured Law's cheeks as he held on to dear life, "It's good to see you too Nami, I'll-answer your questions if you let go of me."

Watching at the back, Usopp awkwardly stared at the sudden act of affection, "Oi, this scene looks kinda familiar." He whispered to himself, referring the time he and Nami reunited for the first time in Sabaody.

Nami finally released the captain, allowing him room to breathe. The Straw Hats walked up to them, "How long you've been on the island?" Sanji questioned.

"Just a couple of days." Law replied. "Our log pose won't be ready for another week so we'll be staying here until then."

Zoro took a deeper look around the room, "Where's your crew?"

"Yeah, I don't see Bepo, Shachi and the rest?" Usopp added.

"They're out exploring somewhere." Law answered. "We're supposed to meet up later."

"What are you doing here of all places, it's so dark and depressing." Nami asked.

Law laughed at her comment, "It may not look like it, but I've heard this restaurant makes the best rice balls in the whole city."

Robin giggled, "Of course. The rice balls."

Law then spotted the two new faces in the group, causing them to twitch in surprise.

"Oh right, you haven't met them yet-" Luffy spoke, slinging his arms over a certain blonde's and red head's shoulders. "This is Naruto and Angel, our newest nakamas."

Naruto gave a slightly formal nod, "Nice to meet you."

Angel waved and giggled uncomfortably, "Hi, Law-san, I'm not really a part of their crew, I'm just a friend needing a ride."

Law gave the two a nod of acknowledgement, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I sure hope these guys haven't said anything bad about me." He joked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "When I think about it, your name has come up in conversations one or twice. But no, they haven't said anything bad."

"That's a relief." Law sighed.

Naruto watched as Nami playfully punched Law on the arm, "Are you an idiot? Why would we say bad things about you?" A big smiled curved her lips.

Law rubbed his arm, pretending to be hurt, "Who knows? Maybe you guys have secretly never liked me all this time?" The two shared a giggle and an intimate smile.

A cute waitress, one too cute to expect to be working in the dark restaurant introduced herself to the group, "Hi, sorry to interrupt, but would you like a table for 12? I can move some tables around to fit everyone?"

"Yes, that would be perfect, thank you." Robin spoke for the group.

The waitress kindly nodded, "Please, follow me."

In minutes, the waitress connected multiple square tables and shaped them into one long rectangular table seated for twelve. Naruto sat near the end frame, where Franky took his seat. To Naruto's left was Angel, Usopp, Zoro then Brook. Sitting on the other end frame, directly across Franky was Luffy. Next to the rubber captain was Law, seating next to Nami, Chopper, Sanji and finally, across Naruto was none other than Robin.

"Have you eaten already?" Nami questioned Law.

"I haven't, no. I only just got here." He replied.

The cute waitress stood between them and handed some sort of leaflet. "This is our menu, take as long as you like to decide what to order."

Nami quickly flicked through the pages as Luffy shouted the word 'meat' in the background, "That won't be necessary, we've already decided. We would need all the meat currently you have to feed our captain aaanndd-" Nami gave Law a cheeky and mischievous stare, "we would like all the variety of sandwiches you have in your menu."

Law developed a face of dread while the waitress shot bullets of sweat about the 'all the meat' statement.

The heart captain teasingly squinted his eyes and shake his head as Nami smirked at him, "Why? Why would you do that?"

Much to Angel's and Naruto's confusion, the entire crew, knowing how Law hates bread, giggled and chuckled from the captain's distress.

The red head bumped Naruto's shoulder to gain his attention, "What was so funny?"

"Dunno, private joke I guess?" Naruto answered.

"W-would that be all?" The waitress asked nervously.

"No, she was just kidding-" Law added, "Can we also get an order of rice balls too, please."

"Of course." The waitress took her menu back, "If that's all then your order should be ready in twenty minutes. I'll be back in a minute with water."

"Thank you." Usopp said to the retreating waitress.

Law leaned in and studied everyone on the table, "So, Zou and Dressrosa. That was something huh?." He joked, earning laughs from the majority.

For the next twenty minutes or so, the Straw Hats and Law reminisced on their time together on both islands. Sharing stories, jokes and laughs about their own individual experiences. Angel and Naruto were the most quiet in the whole group, not being involved at that time left them no other option but to listen to their adventures, ask a question here and there, sip on their glass waters and smiling when an inside joke was told even though they didn't understood it.

Neither Angel nor Naruto would confess it to one another or to anyone else, but sitting there and listening, was probably the first time they've felt out of place, a little isolated since their time began with the Straw Hat pirates. Though they did a brilliant job at hiding it.

As soon as the food arrived, their table was jam packed with plates of meat and sandwiches. Their previous group conversation broke into numerous ongoing chats with their immediate neighbours. Some were still talking about past events and others a completely different subject, whatever they were talking about, the atmosphere in the room was comfortable and felt like home.

"Are shinobi allowed to fall in love?" Angel asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Naruto's brows scrunched at her question, "Love? I… don't get what you mean? Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well you've told me that a true shinobi is willing to give up their life for the mission and for their village. Wouldn't love… oh I dunno… get in the way with that somehow?"

The blond scratched his cheek with his index finger and thought, "It is true that love can effect a shinobi, I've heard stories where team mates who've fell in love that had to be transferred to different teams because their team work were off. There's also been people who have refused to take a dangerous mission to avoid the risk of death in order to be with their loved ones-" Naruto unconsciously stopped talking and gave a quick gaze at Nami, talking happily with Law.

He quickly snapped out of it and refocused on Angel.

"Umm, but that goes against the law of the village. So that's not good. Um-" His eyes wondered to Nami once again, this time, against his will, like an involuntary reflex. "In my village, there's this group called the ANBU Black Ops-" His voice weakening by the sight of the navigator giggling and bumping shoulders with Law. "Um, they're the elite of the elites-"

Angel wondered what was taking his focus away, but judging by the direction he was looking, she had pretty good idea what the answer was. Without moving too conspicuous, Angel shifted her position to follow his eye line.

"It's because they're the best, they're discouraged from having relationships-" Naruto explained with little effort in his voice, sounding almost like a whisper.

Confirming her previous theory, Angel formed a lean smile and refocused on Naruto. At the same time, Naruto broke out of his little moment by shaking his head a little.

He met Angel in the eyes, smiled and regained his voice, "Because you know, the village doesn't want them being distracted." He hastily broke eye contact, fake coughed and took a bite of his sandwich, a poor attempt to regain his composure and normality.

As Angel continued with her meal, she retreated to her thoughts, _'Oh Nami, I bet you're not even aware of what you're doing to poor Naruto. It's not your fault though, you're new at this. As a friend, I believe I have an obligation to show you how he feels. You'll thank me for this someday.' _

Angel reached for her hair and scrunched it up to give it volume as she prepared herself. She faced Naruto with flirty eyes, "The ANBU Black Ops huh, the best of the best you say… I bet you were one of them." She whispered flirtatiously, slowly closing the gap between them.

Noticing the receding gap, Naruto grew a little sceptical and nervous, "Um, actually I wasn't, but that was by choice… I thought about it though."

"Oh I see-" She linked arms with him and rubbed her breast against his muscles, "Say, if you _were_ in the ANBU, even though relationships are discouraged, if I asked you out, would you say no to me?"

Naruto gulped to cure his dry throat as a sweat rolled down the back of his neck, "A-angel, wh-what are you doing? You're acting like the first time that we met. I thought you were, _you know_. Don't tell me you've changed teams again?"

Angel's erotic eyes never faltered, never breaking eye contact with Naruto's as she placed her free hand on his thigh, "Why must we narrow our horizons by picking one side." She leaned in closely to whisper in his ear, "I go both ways."

Angel leaned back, finding his nervous look a little cute, _'That should have caught her attention.' _

Nami can hear her name being called but to her it sounded more like distant echoes in a dark empty cave. She couldn't take her eyes off the sight of Naruto and Angel as the two shared an intense look at one another. She also had troubles trying to understand how and why they're so close.

"Wait, are you saying that you like me?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

Angel head lowered, hiding her eyes while a smirk shaped her lips.

"Of course not, idiot! I was just playing with ya! Who do you take me for? You know I'm all about the cute girls!" Angel laughed hysterically to herself, pounding Naruto's chest repeatedly.

Overhearing the conversation, Nami couldn't help but feel a rush of relieve running through her veins.

"Nami? Are you okay? I've been called your name like four times already?" Law asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm okay-" She shook her head, smiling, "What were you saying?"

"I was asking what were you guys plans for later?"

Nami reached for another sandwich on the table, "Well, Stark gave us this card and told us to..."

The navigator's words became echoes to Law, his eyes followed to where Nami's were, leading him straight to the new blond member of the Straw Hat pirates.

Smirking mischievously and understanding the entire events, Robin quietly giggled to herself, _'I see what's going on here.' _

However, that smile on her quickly disappeared once she took a glance at the silent Zoro,

_'Am I just being paranoid or is he ignoring me? He's barely said two words to me today and he's been more distant than usual.' _

She banished those thoughts for now and opted to focus on more important issues. She adjusted in her seat to focus on the Heart captain, "Law-san, may I ask you a question?"

The seriousness in her voice stopped all other conversations, gaining everyone's attention on Robin.

"Sure?" Law answered unsurely.

"I assume, you being a former Warlord, you must have some information or connections to attain information on certain things that normal people couldn't possible acquire. Am I correct in my assumptions?"

Narutos eyes widened by a fraction, _'He's a former Warlord?' _

"That's right? I have my ways." He replied still unsure where she's going.

"Then, do you know anything about a group known as The Chosen Ones?"

The entire room was consumed by silence, all live inside the restaurant ceased to be. The small handful of other customers all had their eyes on the Straw Hat's table while Law's face was restructure to one that could only convey dread and anxiety.

The Mugiwara's all looked around the room, bewildered by the people's gaze and sudden silence.

"Oi, what's going on?" Sanji asked out loud.

"Huh?" Luffy murmured during mid chew.

Law snapped, "You idiots!" He stuck his right hand out, forming a ring underneath it, "Room."

The crew felt Law's devil fruit powers pass through them as he created a dome that covered their entire table.

Law snapped his fingers, "Mute. Alright, people outside my room won't be able to hear us now."

Question marks still remained in the Straw Hats heads as Naruto and Angel studied their new dome shaped environment.

The Heart captain had a hard look in his eyes, observing each one of his allies, "Okay, start from the very beginning, how do you guys know that name?"

Luffy swallowed the food in his mouth, "We're at war with them." He replied casually and continued eating.

"YOU'RE AT WA-" Law stopped, exhaled deeply. He pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head. "I know how easily you lot can find trouble but this, _this _takes the cake." He whispered to himself, finding this almost humours.

"Law, please, tell us what you know." Nami urged, hints of fear and anxiety in her voice.

He paused for a second to gather his thoughts, "Okay, I'll tell you everything I know about them, but I want you to know something first. Everything I'm about to say, I can't confirm that any of it is fact. They're all just rumours. Not even that, whispers. Whispers from the deepest darkest corners of the Grand Line and leaked information from the Marines themselves."

Tension was building for the Straw Hats as the gravity of their situation began to pull.

"The rumours say that The Chosen Ones is a secret organisation with four members in its ranks."

"Just four?" Sanji questioned, previously expected a number of an army.

"You wouldn't be asking that if you knew who the four members are."

Zoro crossed his arms, "What's this organisation's goal anyway? What are they after?"

"That's the thing, no one seems to know." Law answered, "It's reasonable to believe that they are looking for something. According to the stories, they've been jumping from island to island, and digging for miles and miles underground. However, most people believe they're looking for a weapon, a weapon that matches the Ancient Weapons and use it to threaten the world."

"The Ancient Weapons!" Robin's eyes flared in horror.

"You've got to be kidding!" Nami asked with disbelieve.

"Afraid not." Law replied, "Whatever it is, it's gotten some people pretty shaken up to the point they're starting to believe the legend about The Chosen Ones."

"Legend?" Brook stated.

"What legend?" Chopper asked.

Law adjusted in his seat, "It's said, that those who talk about The Chosen Ones too much are marked for death, including the death of the island they're standing on. That's why the number of people who know anything about this group is so small, and for those who do know-" Law pointed his thumbs to the small number of men behind them, "Are too scared to speak a word about them to anyone else. It's the reason why everything I'm telling you now are just rumours, not facts. No one dares to investigate for the truth."

"W-w-wa-wait a minute here-" Usopp panicked, "If people are believing this legend then shouldn't we stop talking about this now!?"

Nami spoke up, "Come on, Usopp. Don't tell me you actually believe something as fictitious as that do you?"

"Actually…" Law interjected.

"Woah, are you saying that this legend is true?" Franky asked.

"That's not what I'm saying, I don't believe it myself but there's been certain occurrences that people say are proof that this legends legit. I don't know if you know this but in the last year, ten islands have been flattened to the ground, completely levelling all signs of civilisation. Entire cities torn to rubble and dust, trees some as high as 100 meters ripped out of their roots, no survivors found in any of the islands. Some are saying that The Chosen Ones were the ones responsible, saying they destroyed whole islands just to shut the mouths of a few. That's who The Chosen Ones are, that's what they're capable of."

"I don't believe this-" Nami replied in shock, "I've read about those ten islands but this has to be just a coincidence right?"

Law shrugged his shoulders and passed the question before turning serious, "If by some chance that this legend is true, then you guys have gotten yourselves in some serious business. These people are on a completely different level to Doflamingo, some of them were even yonkou candidates after Whitebeard passed on."

"Do you happen to know the identity of the four Chosen Ones?" Robin quizzed.

"There's been rumours of that too, yeah." Law responded, leaning in towards the table, "I don't know much, but the first name I heard was the hardest one to swallow. This Chosen One, he's no more than a year older than you, Straw Hat-ya. But don't let his age fool you, he's perhaps the most dangerous out of all of Chosen Ones."

All Straw Hat eyes widened as Law continued, "His name is 'Sky King' Kazama, a former pirate captain and former right hand man of the Revolutionary army."

Gasps tempted to leave in the mouths of the crew while their attentions shifted to Luffy and Robin.

"Luffy-" Zoro called, "If what Law is saying is true, then this Kazama used to work for your father."

Luffy silently nodded, looking innocently at Law.

Sanji turned to Robin, "Have you heard that name before when you were in the revolutionary army?"

"No, that name is new to me, too. He must have left the army some time before I got there for me not to have learned about him."

"Now do you see why I say he's the most dangerous Chosen One?" Law spoke, "The right hand man of the Revolutionary army isn't appointed to just anyone. They're the second in command, just below Dragon himself."

"So he's strong." Sanji said quietly.

Nami focused on the Heart captain, "Why did he leave?"

"No one knows. His decisions and motives are all very erratic. Pirate captain, revolutionary army, now Chosen One, no one can explain his reasoning's for anything. Though I'm certain with one thing, Kazama is the last person you want to meet. The bounty on his head doubles the price of yours, Straw Hat-ya."

Whispers of gasps did escape from lips this time around.

"Double!?" Nami, Usopp and Chopper screamed.

Zoro leaned forward, "Oi! That would make his bounty-"

"800 million belli." Law answered.

Absolute silence subjugated the room. Expressions varied from downright horrified to thoughtfully anxious.

"Should I continue or do you want me to stop?" Law asked, taking their unresponsiveness to proceed.

"The second name I came across was Tokiomi Matsumoto. The Marines are calling him 'The Rogue' since he was a former rear admiral that betrayed them. Apparently, this guy has a personal vendetta against the Marines, something about being refused the status of admiral?"

Usopp spoke up, "He wants revenge because they said he couldn't be admiral?"

"It's a little more complicated than that-" Law explained, "Before he was a Marine, Tokiomi was a ruthless mercenary. I can't tell you what made him switch professions but that's what the stories say. His previous skills in combat allowed him to rise in the ranks pretty fast and soon he became rear admiral, one rank below vice admiral. Then the war happened, then the fight between Akainu and Aokiji on Punk Hazard. All of a sudden, there was a vacant spot for the title admiral. You see, the Marines have a long tradition that there must always be three admirals at all times. And Tokiomi believed he was the obvious right choice for the position. But things didn't turn out how he hoped. To Marines and citizens, admirals are the epitome of justice and good. With Tokiomi's history of mercenary, they told him he had no chance of ever becoming admiral. Soon, other marines had heard of his request and they ridiculed him. They thought he was a joke, a hopeless fool with a stupid dream who should have known better. This drove him to seething anger and hatred towards his own Marines, till eventually, he snuck in to the Marines Black Archives, a top secret facility hidden deep inside Marine HQ containing every single dirty secret the Marines have ever kept in its long history. This is top class information, highly classified information, information that could destroy the Marines if fallen into the wrong hands. And that's exactly what Tokiomi did, he sold Marine secrets in the black market to the highest bidder, and that's how he received a 550 million belli bounty on his head."

The Straw Hats took a few moments to absorb the new information.

"Please-" Robin spoke for the group, "Continue."

Law nodded slightly, "Right, the third member is a pirate captain with over a crew over one thousand under his command. He's also the older brother of the Whitebeard pirate's third division commander, Diamond Jozu. I don't know much about him, except that he is the personification of the word 'unforgiving'. Apparently, if a crew member fails a task they've been assigned, a member of their own crew would track them down and kill them on sight for their incompetence. People are also saying that this captain's devil fruit powers has the greatest defensive capabilities of all paracemia devil fruits. Some are even saying of all devil fruits, period. But there's another rumour, one that's been bothering me for a while now. As every devil fruit users know, all types of water, whether sea water or fresh water, has a nulling effect on our bodies and abilities, some more than others of course. However, I've heard that his devil fruit powers are unique, that it's weakened by sea water _only_. Something like that should be impossible, but I've learned that nothing is impossible for The Chosen Ones so I'm not ruling anything out just yet. Besides that, I know nothing else but his name. He's called Juggernaut-"

"Jagger." Answered by The Straw Hat crew, emitting a dark aura and surprising Law in the process.

"Oi, how do you know that name? Do you know him?"

"Oh we know him, alright." Nami spoke with seething frustration.

"We had a little encounter with him not too long ago." Sanji's voice containing unlimited anger.

"What!? How?!" Law panicked.

Luffy answered, "He did things that we didn't like. So we stopped him."

"You idiots!" Law spat, "So that's how you've started war against The Chosen Ones?! Do you have any idea who Jagger is and what he's capable of!"

Angel raised her hand and forced an uneasy smile, "Actually, he's my former captain."

Law choked on his words, eyes and mouth round as dining plates.

Naruto raised his hand too, "I fought him? And won. It was only a clone though."

Attempting to remove the proverbial foot in his mouth, Law froze on his spot, staring at Naruto and Angel in disbelief and mass bewilderment.

"Wh-wha-h-ho"

"You were right, you know." Angel interrupted, sadly looking down on the table, "About The Chosen Ones, they are searching for something. For the last year, my old crew and I were sailing from island to island, hypnotising civilians to dig underground and create tunnels that would go on for miles below the entire island."

"So it's true-" Law managed to reply, "What were you looking for?"

Angel started playing with her sandwich with her finger, "I don't know. No one did. Jagger-san wouldn't tell us anything about what we were doing or what we were looking for. Of course, no one dared to question him or his motives. I've never even heard of the name Chosen Ones before until these guys saved me, let alone be secretly in it."

A moment of silence passed as everyone sympathized for the former Jagger pirate.

"The rumours about Jagger-san's devil fruit powers are also true-" Angel continued, "I don't know anything about this whole sea water and fresh water rumour, but I do know his defensive capabilities are second to none. In my many years of serving him, I've never seen him shed a single drop of blood. Not once."

Faces of shock made its way around the table.

Angel turned to the blond to her side, "So you can imagine my surprise when I heard that this little cutie defeated him." Her energetic and playful manner returning.

Naruto developed a tiny blush as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled innocently.

"Yeah?" Nami wondered, "Now that I think about it, you've never told us the details about your fight with Jagger."

"Most of us don't even know what he looks like-" Zoro added, "You finished him off before we could have any part of the fun."

"Please, tell us what happened, Naruto-san." Robin said.

The jinjuuriki sighed, interlocking his fingers and leaning forward on to the table. His laughter died like a fading wind, alongside his playful demeanour.

"He was about 6'10, bald, muscles coming out of everywhere, arrogant, over confident-" He turned to Angel, "That's about right?"

She responded with a so and so nod.

Naruto continued "Jagger's clone was strong. So was his Haki." He explained, "He is the user of the Vin Vin devil fruit. He can change his body and inanimate objects into this metal called Vinamantium. He said it was the strongest metal in the world. And I believe him, when we fought, none of my weapons or jutsu could penetrate through his metallic armour."

"Vinamantium?" Franky asked, "I've never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised." The blond answered.

"Why not?" said Sanji.

Angel chuckled awkwardly, "Let's just say it's a type of metal you can't get around here."

Eye brows raised all across the table.

"It's a metal from out of space." Naruto replied bluntly, stunning his friends, "It's a long story. He said his devil fruit was created from a meteorite from space." He paused to recollect his thoughts,

"His main style of attack is shooting human sized spikes from underground. They're fast, and can attack at any time. But I calculated his maximum range of attack to about a forty meter diameter. He can also shoot projectiles from his body and even transform his limbs into weapons. But since the Jagger I fought was a clone, there's no telling the true extent of his powers are."

"I see, so that's what that metal monster was made of-" Sanji said quietly to himself,

"What monster?" Law quizzed.

Sanji faced the dark haired captain, "Jagger's powers also allows him to create living, moving beings. Me, Brook, Nami-san and Chopper fought a gigantic monster made of metal."

Naruto spoke up, "There's no question in my mind that his devil fruit powers are unique."

Zoro's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean 'unique'?"

He took a second before responding, "Because the rumours are true. His abilities can only be weakened by sea water alone. I know that because I remember hitting him with a water jutsu more than once. Those kinda attacks should have been fatal for any devil fruit user but it didn't even leave a scratch on him."

The Straw Hats stayed shocked and silent, contemplating what kind of monsters they have gotten themselves into.

Robin crossed her arms, "Perhaps the reason your water jutsu were powerless was because Jagger's devil fruit was constructed from a material out of this world? Maybe the rules we know about devil fruits don't apply to him?"

A confused Law raised his hand, "Um, I'm playing catch up. Can someone tell me what a water jutsu is?"

Nami almost smiled at his unknowing, "It's complicated, I'll speed you up to date another time."

"If his metal armour is the strongest metal in world-" Chopper said, "How did you beat him? He must have a weakness, right?"

Naruto raised his left arm, gesturing his left, bandaged forearm, "I have my katana to thanks. It can absorb chakra and devil fruit powers from anyone touching it but me. I set him up to make him want to finish me off with my own weapon, but by doing so gave me an opening. Then there was nothing left to do but-" He paused and held his right hand, "Finish the mission."

Law's brows scrunched in confusion, _'What katana? I don't see him carrying one? And why did he point to his forearm?' _He questioned himself, finding no answer in sight.

Naruto broke from his little phase and shrugged his shoulder a little, "That's about it, that's all I know about Jagger."

Luffy took a glance at Law, "What about the last Chosen One? Do you know anything about him?"

The captain adjusted in his seat and sighed, "Nope, nothing. Absolutely nothing."

The crew were about to protest until Law interjected, "Except, throughout the New World, there's been one word that I keep hearing over and over again. I don't know if it's a name or a place or an object, but this word is definitely associated with The Chosen Ones."

Usopp can almost feel his teeth chattering from fear, "W-what word?"

Law took a second to reply, "Azazel."

"Azazel?" Repeated the crew.

"That's right. I have no idea behind its meaning, but if 'Azazel' is the fourth and final member, then it's only reasonable to believe that he or she is the person in charge."

"What makes you say that, Law-san?" Brook asked.

"Think about it, Kazama, Tokiomi and Jagger all have different motives and histories. Not to mention they have personalities that are certified to clash. A former member of the revolutionary army teaming up with a former marine and a madman of a pirate captain? That just doesn't seem right to me?"

Angel pinched her chin in thought, "It is hard to imagine someone wanting to team up with my old captain voluntarily? I mean, he isn't the most pleasant person in the world."

"That's why I think this 'Azazel' is the one pulling the strings. He's the glue holding the group together." Law replied.

Naruto nodded in understanding, "Are you saying 'Azazel' is offering them something for their cooperation and loyalty?"

Law tiled his head unsurely, "Must be? I don't see how they would have any reason to work together if Azazel isn't bribing them with something?"

"Oi-" Sanji spoke up, a tiny bit panicked, "What kinda power house must this Azazel be if he can lead three men with a bounty over 500 million?"

The table turned silent, contemplating the cook's question.

Angel turned to Naruto, spotting his thoughtful face, "What's on your mind?"

He took a second to respond, noticing that all eyes were on him, "_'When we find the thing we've been searching for, we will obtain limitless power. A power so great that we will transcend into the ultimate beings and restructure this world to the way we see fit.'"_

_"__What?" Asked a very confused Angel. _

_"_Jagger said that to me when we fought. I could never get it out of my head." Naruto answered plainly.

"Huh? What did he mean by 'transcend into the ultimate beings?'" Nami asked out loud, "What's an ultimate being anyway?"

"'Restructure the world to the way we see fit.'" Robin recited, "So the rumours are accurate. Whatever their plans may be, if they succeed, the repercussions would be on a global scale."

As the Straw Hats discussed, Law took a look at the clock on the wall behind him, realising the trouble he's in.

"Um-" He smiled awkwardly, ceasing multiple ongoing conversations, "I kinda have to go." He chuckled.

Nami faced him hastily, "What? You have to go? Already? But we were just starting to catch up?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I promised my crew I would meet them back at the hotel ten minutes ago. I'm not gonna hear the end from them now, lately they've been saying that I've picked up a habit of arriving late to things."

The heart captain took his sword and stood from his chair, "The Chosen Ones. Don't underestimate them." He fixed his gaze on Luffy, "I'm serious, Straw Hat-ya. I know you don't back away from anything, you're also reckless most of the time. Knowing that, I'm not gonna tell you to stay away from them because I know you would ignore it. I bet you're already planning to confront them soon."

Luffy crossed his arms and pouted as Law continued.

"Just don't let your guard down. And since we're still allies, I guess my crew and I would have to do the same. You're involvement with them may have gotten us involved too."

The Straw Hats all looked away in silent guilt.

"I'm sorry, Traffy." Luffy's hand slowly curled into a fist.

"Don't be." Law answered with a smile, shocking Luffy and his crew. "You have my full support. I know you would do the same for me and my crew if we were in your position."

Luffy's hand suddenly relaxed and gave his friend a grateful nod. "Thanks."

Law returned the nod then snapped his fingers, eradicating his Room in the process, "Now I'm really late-"

He nodded and waved goodbye to the rest of the Straw Hats.

Receiving similar nods and waves with a couple of friendly goodbyes, Law turned around and headed for the exit, "My crew and I will be staying here for a while, make sure to visit. Don't be strangers now."

As the crew watch his receding back, with some still waving farewell, Nami quickly faced her friends, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go see him out."

She shot from her seat without a second to waste. "Law! Wait up!"

Most of the Mugiwara's refocused their attention on the table and resumed talking to their neighbours. Except one.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off Nami walking away with Law from the corner of his eye.

The navigator and captain pushed past the saloon doors with Law turned around to face her, "It really was nice to see you again, Nami. It's been too long."

She smiled widely and cheerfully, "Way too long."

One of her bangs hiding behind her ear suddenly fell out of place. She was about to fix it until she felt Law's hand grazing past her cheek. He slowly replaced the orange strands of hair in their original place and retracted his hand. She then met his eyes, sensing something different in his gaze, something she couldn't interpret but quickly ignored.

"Oh, thanks?" She said bluntly.

"Can I be expecting a visit from you anytime soon?"

Nami shrugged by a fraction, "Sure? I don't see why not? Our crews are friends right?" She said plainly. Majorly failing to identify the hidden meaning behind his words.

Her reply caused him to mentally shake his head and laugh _'This girl sure is hopeless, I wasn't talking about a visit from all of you. Honestly, how did I end up liking a girl like you?'_

Law responded with a defeated smirk, "See you soon then."

Nami silently waved to his retreating back, smiling happily at the dark haired captain. _'I'm so relieved to have Law as an ally. He really is a reliable friend.'_

_**AN**/ _As you can tell, I never really went into details about what happened to Law and the Straw Hats after Dressrosa and Zou. That's because, I couldn't. The Dressrosa arc just finished and I can't predict the future. So it's up to the imagination to decide what happened.

Also, since The Devil's Pit is a place for pirates, I'm willing to add old characters from the series to be included in this arc, if I can somehow fit them in the story of course. So leave a review telling me who you want to possibly be involved the story. Thank you for reading, see you in chapter 19!


	19. It's Not What It Looks Like

**AN**/ Hey guys, just to say that I did a lot of editing from chapter 1 to 5. It was mainly to fix it up, punctuality and stuff. But I also took out and added several minor things, nothing that changes the story to what you know, just little things like the chemistry between Naruto and Nami is now less flirty.

Anyway, hope you enjoy

Chapter 19

The Straw Hats could feel the aches on the back of their necks staring at the great height of the sky scraper in front of them.

"Stark-san said find the tallest building, right?" Nami asked the group.

"Yup-" Usopp replied, "No doubt about it, this is it. I mean, look at how huge this thing is!"

Sanji tossed his finished cigarette and crushed it beneath his feet, "What's inside it though? And what's it got to do with the card Stark gave us?"

They all looked back down to the entrance of the building. Tall glass doors with silver handles.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Robin said, quite intrigued as they marched towards the building.

Upon entering, the crew found themselves completely spellbound. White marble floors sparkling wonderfully against the chandelier lights up on the ceiling. A small handful of luxurious tables and chairs and a ray of beautiful flowers, all placed in perfect positions to add a flawless blend of colours to the room.

"Amazing!" Nami squealed excitedly to herself.

"How lavish." Robin formed her cute smile.

The rest were far too awestruck by the room's beauty to add their opinion.

"Can I help you?"

All eyes focused on the smiling receptionist across the room, standing behind a counter.

The pirates all marched towards her, with some still admiring their new surroundings.

"Yes, hi-" Nami studied the receptionists name badge, "Wendy, lovely name. Um, I was wondering if you could help us with something-", She retrieving the gold card in her pocket she received from the Lord Commander. She handed it over to the receptionist and said, "Stark-san gave us that card and told us to hand it over to anyone who works in the tallest building in The Pit. The thing is, we have no idea what he meant or what this place is?" She giggled lamely to herself, making Wendy also giggle innocently.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can inform you with anything you need to know." Wendy studied the golden card and immediately gasped in shock. "This is…"

She quickly regained her composure and smiled at her customers, "Right, I think we should start with the basics. Welcome, to Roger Hotel. The number one hotel in all of The Devil's Pit."

Everyone's eye lids slightly raised.

Angel quirked an eye brow, "Hotel?"

"Why would Stark-san give us a card to pass on to a hotel?" Chopper questioned.

"Oh but it's not just any card." Wendy informed cheerfully, "It's _the_ card. It grants access to our most luxurious suite located on the very top floor. When it comes to rooms, there's nothing else that comes even remotely close. It's a two story suite with the most incredible view of the city. You won't find anything like it anywhere else I guarantee it. The room is also included with heated floors, a spacious Jacuzzi, its own minibar-" Wendy continued on and on, describing the extensive features of the room with the majority of the Straw Hats now having stars for eyes, loving every word.

"… A bathroom and shower in every room, and of course, unlimited room service at any time you please. And it's all reserved just for you."

Nami quickly broke out of her ecstatic state, shattering the stars in her eyes, "Wait a minute, just how much is this all gonna cost us? We can't afford to be spending a heap load of money for a room like that."

Wendy gave a friendly giggle and showcased the gold card, "You won't need to spend a single belli. Everything's already been paid for, that's the beauty of this room."

The Straw Hats made a collective, "Huh?"

"Lord Commander Stark bought out the room when the hotel first opened. He told us that that suite is completely restricted and must not be used by anyone. That is, until one day, a pirate crew shows up with this exact card _you_ gave me." Wendy informed, "Excuse me one second." She nodded before she began to look for something around her desk closets.

"So Stark was saving that room for us all this time-" Luffy said emotionally to himself before bursting into full on tears, "HE'S SUCH A NICE GUY!" Rivers of tears ran down his face.

"Oi, calm down. It's just a room." Zoro told his captain.

Wendy sprung back up from her desk, handing Nami a stack of similar looking gold cards, "Here you go, eleven card keys." She pointed at the two elevators doors nearby, "Inside those elevators, there's a thin, rectangular key whole made solely for those cards. Once you insert the card, the doors will automatically close and take you to your suite."

Nami inspected the cards, a little overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events and Stark's generosity.

"Thanks." She muttered quietly.

"Nami! Hurry up!" Yelled Luffy inside one of the elevator with the rest of the crew.

The navigator's eyes expanded violently, "So fast!"

Moments later, the Straw Hats found themselves into two separate groups inside two different semi spacious elevators.

Inside one carriage was Franky, Robin, Angel, Usopp and Naruto. The other held Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and Brook.

Inside elevator one, Robin's carriage. Apart from the upbeat, salsa music playing in the background as elevator music, everyone was silent. Nami on the other hand had her work cut out for her in her carriage. Luffy and Chopper were enjoying themselves by jumping up and down to disrupt the flow of the elevator. She scolded them with all her might just to get them to stop.

_Elevator One_

Back inside the silent carriage, signs of life begun to emerge. It all start with Angel. Out of nowhere, she started to hum the rhythm of the salsa elevator music while tapping her feet to the song. This alerted the eyes and ears of the rest.

Robin, with her arms crossed, was surprisingly the one who followed next with additional humming, perfectly matching the melody of the song while tapping her finger on her arm.

_Elevator Two_

Zoro took a glance at Luffy and Chopper being all gloomy in the corner from Nami's scolding then groaned heavily. "How long is this lift gonna take?"

"Someone's a little impatient today." Sanji taunted with a sinister smirk, ""What's wrong, Marimo? Sexually frustrated?"

Zoro shot an evil, murderous stare to the blond, "Huh?! What was that?!"

"You heard me, Shitty Swordsman."

Nami looked above the elevator doors, the light from one floor number gradually increasing. She noticed that they were only half way up then exhaled sighed in defeat as she heard the commotion behind her, "Don't make me scold the both of you, too."

_Elevator_ _One_

Franky was the next to join in with a rhythmic hissing noise to accompany the humming of the two girls. This lead to Naruto and Usopp to look at one another, silently contemplating their next move.

In the end, they both gave a shrug and a smile as they eventually joined in.

The sniper and former Leaf shinobi were on vocals, sounding out the sounds of the instruments while air playing them. Naruto tapping his hands, air playing the bongos while Usopp was on the air maracas.

_Elevator Two_

"Ne, Nami, the girl downstairs said unlimited room service right?" Luffy said almost drooling on his shirt, "Unlimited meeaatt."

Shaking her head, Nami sighed heavily, "Luffy, Stark-san was nice enough to buy out the best suite in the whole island just for us. Let's not abuse his generosity by cleaning out their entire meat storage just to fill your stomach."

The mot quiet out of all Straw Hats, Brook, standing the back, suddenly raised his hand, "Um, Minna-san, I'm sorry."

All eyes landed on the skeleton, "Sorry for what?" Sanji questioned sceptically.

An audible and squeaky fart rang through the air. There was a silent paused as everyone processed what just happened.

"BROOK, WHAT THE HELL!?" Sanji screamed as everyone ran to the opposite end of the small elevator.

Zoro quickly covered his nose his hand, "COULDN'T YOU HOLD IT IN!?"

"HOW DID I GET STUCK WITH YOU GUYS!?" Nami shrieked with puddles of tears in her eyes, pressing herself as hard as she could to the elevator doors.

Luffy and Chopper, rolling on the floor laughing was brought to an abrupt stop. Silence ripped through the air as Brook's poison like gasses finally reached their senses.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Chopper cried desperately.

"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!" Luffy cried, banging the silver doors with his hands like everyone else.

_Elevator One_

Smiles were curved on everyone's faces as they played perfectly to the elevator music with each member performing their role beautifully.

_Elevator Two _

"HOW IS IT SMELLING WORSE!?"

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?"

"OPEN THIS DOOR ALREADY!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"HOW CAN THIS BE _MY_ FAULT, MARIMO?!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE FEEDING HIM!"

_Elevator One_

Heads were bopping and shoulders were swaying, the crew then suddenly froze as the music came to an immediate stop. They all made quick eye contact before the music suddenly resumed and they continued 'playing'.

*DING*

Both elevator doors opened simultaneously, Naruto's group stepped out of their carriage with smiles and laughs. Their eye brows raised as they stared at Nami, Luffy, Sanji, Chopper and Zoro all laying on the ground face first, looking as if they're in a rush to leave the lift.

"What are you all doing?" Naruto quizzed.

Nami sluggishly met his gaze with pissed off eyes, "Don't ask."

Naruto raised his hands defensively, "Woaw, okay, I won't." He joked heartedly before turning silent as his eyes viewed the suite for the very first time.

Nami and her group eventually found themselves on their feet and left the elevator, but they too turned quiet when they first saw their new accommodation.

Surprise was their first response. They all expected to arrive in some sort of hallway, instead, the elevator doors opened up right in front of their living room suite.

And what a suite it was, incredibly spacious with dark tiled floors and light coloured walls and ceilings. A large sitting area with a cerulean rug, a couple of long grey sofas and a masterfully crafted coffee table in the centre.

The Straw Hats ventured deeper inside their new living quarters, admiring the openness, the freedom, the sense of 'less is more', and the black, grey and white colour schemes. And thanks to the glass windows, the room was eye dazzlingly bright and beaming with life.

Everything looked new, expensive, modern and untouched, well maintained too, not a single dust particle in sight.

They began to notice other features such as the stairs to the second floor on the left side of the room, an open doorway leading to another room on the right hand side, addition comfy chairs, abstract paintings on the walls, deep green curtains, little wooden tables, lamps, and an elegant piano right at the back of the living room, sitting beside a window with a spectacular, one of a kind view of The Pit.

"Sugoooiii!" Luffy voiced, spinning around trying to look at everything, "Is this really all for us?"

"Sure seems like it." Nami answered in amazement.

They all began to split up in smaller groups to explore different parts of the suite.

Naruto found himself alone, and approaching the back of the room next to the piano. He stood inches away from the unbelievably clear window, absorbing the architecture and beauty of the city below.

He then approached the piano, forming a small smile as he does so. He softly traced his finger over a couple of the keys before whispering, "Hello, old friend. It's been a while."

Just as he was about to press on a key, Sanji's voice rang through the air, "Naruto! Come over here!"

The sage withdrew his hand from the instrument and followed the voice, leading him past the open doorway on the right side of living room and into a small square room. In this smaller room, there's two doors on both sides. He noticed that all three girls were in the room on the left and Sanji on the right.

Naruto followed Sanji and instantly walked into a large, incredibly spacious and luxurious bedroom with another mind blowing view. "Nice, tops my room back in Konoha… just about though."

Sanji barely heard a word he said as he pointed to the second bed on the far end of the room, Naruto followed Sanji's finger and instantly knew what the cook was implying, "Oh, we got to share rooms."

"Yeah-" Sanji replied.

"Got any ideas on who you want as a roommate?"

The cook's eyes instantly shifted to love hearts, "Of course I do. Oh, Nami-Swaaannn!"

"Don't even think about it!" Nami's scream echoed from the other room.

Sanji head and shoulders dropped in depression as Naruto chuckled awkwardly for his friend, all the while overhearing the girl's conversation in the background.

"Look, this note says that all the clothes in the rooms is ours to keep." Angel voiced happily.

"And you said Stark-san wasn't going to give us any special treatment, Nami." Robin teased.

"I know, I know, I take that back. Let's try out these new clothes a little later, I'm in need of a _really_ long shower right now."

Sanji finally snapped out of his state and focused on Naruto, "Since my plan's a bust, you wanna share this room together? I'm sure everyone's already picked their rooms by now anyway."

Naruto shrugged casually, "Sure? Dibs." He pointed to the bed beside them nearest the door.

"That's settled then."

The two blondes high five as Sanji headed for the exit, "I'm going to check the kitchen, and before you ask, no. I'm not cooking you a gazillion bowls of ramen."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted childishly. After his little moment, he turned around to view the girl's room, making eye contact with a quiet Robin. The two pirates shared a sweet little nod before going about their own business.

_Several hours later_

"Libraries, aquariums, shopping centres, armouries, museums, casinos, The Devil's Pit really has everything you can think of." Angel smiled widely and linked arms with Nami as they strolled on one of the many busy streets of The Pit.

"You can say that again." The navigator retorted cheerfully.

"I think I even saw a sign for a park somewhere around here?" Usopp added, next to Nami.

Seeing two familiar faces in the distant, the three pirates came to an unexpected stop.

"Hey, isn't that Naruto and Robin going into that tavern?" Usopp questioned. He then took a closer look, "Those two look happy… wait, are they… they are! They're holding hands?!" He panicked to his frozen friends, "When did they become more than friends?!"

Their hands connected firmly, fingers interlocked, smiling and laughing expressions with Robin holding Naruto's arm with her free hand.

Angel and Nami remained wordless as they watched their two friends enter the tavern, _'What's going on here?' _Angel thought anxiously.

The red head worryingly turned her eyes on Nami, Angel can feel her uneasiness to the point that she could almost see the navigator's thoughts rushing at a hundred miles an hour.

"You want to stop by and say hello to them?"

Nami took a few seconds before she could ignore the discomfort in her chest and shake her head with a semi fake smile, "No, It's none of our business. Besides, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for that."

Angel wasn't convinced, she stayed silent and tighten the grip on Nami's arm for comfort.

"Oh!" Usopp surprised the girls, "I forgot! Stark told me to pay him a visit at Neo Head Quarters, he's probably expecting me right about now."

"Want us to come with you?" Nami asked, keeping her propaganda of a smile, "We won't mind?"

"Really?! Thanks you two, I was a little nervous to go on my own."

"No problem-" Angel answered and pointed, "I think the Neo Head Quarters is that way."

_Tavern _

Naruto released Robin's hand to pull out a chair for her to sit, "My Lady." He gestured cheekily.

The archaeologist smiled with a cute giggle, "Why thank you, kind sir." She sat gracefully as Naruto sat on the free chair across her.

The blond leaned forward on the table with a goofy smirk, they shared a long round of eye contact until Naruto broke the silence, "So, are you enjoying our very first date, _Robin-chan_? Because I know I am."

The busty girl giggled once again, "Oh I'm having a wonderful time, _Naruto-kun_." She leaned in very slowly to the point their nose almost touched and whispered, "It's almost a shame that it's all an act."

Naruto nearly chuckled and whispered back, "it's the best way to gain information without drawing too much attentions to ourselves. To everyone else, we're just two young people madly in love on a normal date, no one would question that."

"I'm flattered, but you do know I'm considerably older than you?"

They both leaned back as Naruto waved her question away, "Nah! Age is just a number baby!" He relaxed on his chair, rested his hands on the back of his head, scanning the other customers in the tavern, "So, where are we on our list of 'Dodgy looking places where people might be talking about The Chosen Ones' list?" His voice now serious, losing his sense of playfulness.

"Are we really naming it that?"

Naruto shrugged effortlessly as Robin sounded a single chuckle and answered, "Well, after numerous unsuccessful recon attempts in several bars, hotel lobbies, casinos and even a shady looking alley way, this would be our third tavern of the day."

"That many huh?" Naruto sighed deeply, "The clock is counting down, Robin. The more we know about The Chosen Ones, the better prepared we are for when we eventually meet them face to face."

"Indeed." Robin replied thoughtfully.

Naruto sat up and straightened himself, "Yosh, time to go to work. Are you set?"

Robin manifested an ear on all the undersides of every used table inside the tavern before nodding in confirmation.

"Nice-" Naruto stated, "So am I."

Robin paused to question his remark, "I've been meaning to ask, what do you mean when you say 'you're all set'?"

The blond was taken a back, "Huh? Did I forget to mention? I've had three shadow clones under the transparent jutsu following us all this time? They've been gathering information from the very beginning."

"Could have fooled me? I haven't noticed anyone following us?" She confessed in shock, gaining a chuckling apology from the male, "A transparent jutsu, so they're invisible?" She quizzed.

"Yeah, totally invisible. They keep their distance away from us and stay in the shadows, if they move too much the jutsu's effectiveness eventually wears off, so it's a jutsu not exactly suited for a fight. But if they're standing completely still, they're almost impossible to detect. The jutsu is so good at hiding the user's presence that it can… oh I dunno… sneak up behind a pretty archaeologist and grab her shoulder without her even noticing?"

Robin released a sharp gasp as she felt the light touch of someone's hand on her shoulder. Just by the using her peripheral vision, she could tell that no one was visibly behind her, but the soft, comforting hand on her shoulder was telling her otherwise. And that fact alone was a bizarre one to accept.

"Cool, huh?" Naruto smirked cheekily.

Minutes ticked by like a swift summer breeze, Naruto and Robin maintained their relationship act perfectly, all the while dividing their attentions to their own conversation and the conversations of the customers around them.

"So, um-" Naruto stated carefully, avoiding eye contact with a hint of embarrassment, "What's Nami's and Law's relationship like?"

Robin paused for a second, following it with a mischievous smirk and a playful hum, "Oh? Could that be jealousy that I'm hearing in your voice?"

The boy flinched, gaining a blush on his cheeks, "J-jealousy!? Why would I be jealous?!" He returned defensively, waving his hands in rejection, "It's just, I'm curious. They seemed really close that's all."

She stopped to think once again, observing his unusually introverted behaviour, losing her teasing mood.

"They are close. Very close." She explained distantly. "But I'm afraid that's all I can say about that. If you want to know more, you'll have to ask Nami yourself."

Before Naruto could react, a waitress made her presence aware and asked for their orders.

Time continued to pass, after ordering a couple of drinks, their focused returned to their current mission.

"I'm a little relieved that Jagger was the first Chosen One we encountered." Confessed Robin, sipping on her tea.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked with little effort, scanning his environment from the corner of his eyes.

Robin's gaze lowered, "Remember, Takashi? Jagger's first mate?"

Naruto forcefully raised an eye brow, "Unfortunately."

She tried to laugh at his joke. She couldn't, "His devil fruit allowed him to take full control of someone's body. He took me out with a single look. He shut my entire body down with just one look. I felt so powerless, so infuriatingly useless. I don't want to feel like that ever again."

Naruto shot a quick glance at the distressed archaeologist and sympathised, "I know. Luffy told me everything that happened." He leaned forward to display all his attention were on her, "Robin, listen to me. That's all in the past now, Luffy and Zoro was there to help you when you couldn't help yourself." He looked away as a smile creeped into his lips, "Recently, someone very special to me has taught me that I don't need to take on the world on my own, and that I need to be more open and share my feelings with my nakamas since that's what being a part of a pirate crew is all about. And she was right." They both smiled, instantly thinking of the same person.

"So let me give you the same advice that I got. Don't be so hard on yourself, we're in this together."

His words cut straight through her, happily nodding her head in acceptance.

Satisfied, Naruto leaned back and relaxed, "Luffy also told me that Zoro lost his shit when that Takashi guy took you out."

Robin's eyes widened in disbelief, "He did?"

The blond resumed surveying, focusing chakra in his ears thus putting little effort in his choice of words, "Oh yeah. Luffy said that he'd never seen Zoro so protective or pissed off about anything or anyone before. And knowing how hot headed he is, that's really saying something."

Robin could feel the edges of her lips slowly lifting, _'He did all that… just for me?' _

The increasing pounding in her chest was becoming harder to ignore, but she didn't find it discomforting. In fact, she invited it.

"You must mean a hell of a lot to Zoro if you have that kind of effect on him." He voiced casually, flinching as he noticed trouble from the corner of his eye.

With the way her heart is rushing, it's almost like Robin was injected with a heavy dose of adrenaline. She was so lost in her thoughts that Naruto's words became mere background noise.

"This isn't looking good."

_'This feeling that I'm having…'_

"They're looking this way."

_ 'It feels nice.'_

"I think we've been found out."

_ 'It feels right.'_

"Are you hearing what I'm hearing?"

_'I need to see him… I need to see Zoro.' _

"Robin!"

The girl snapped out of her daze in a hurry. Her eyes refocused on the blonde's uneasy face,

"Kiss me."

Her heart skipped a beat, a light blush rushed to her cheeks as she questioned her hearing abilities, "Excuse me?"

Naruto leaned in, needing to whisper. Robin followed by mimicking him.

"Don't turn around-" He ordered with his serious, jounin voice, "A couple of guys behind you have become suspicious of us. They look familiar, I think we might have crossed paths with them earlier."

Robin paused to focus on her devil fruit abilities.

_'It's them again? It can't be just a coincidence right?'_

_'Why are they following us? Do they have a problem or something? If they don't leave soon, I'll give them a problem.' _

Robin flashed her eyes open to meet Naruto's gaze, "They think we're following them. They sound like they're prepared to go hostile."

"I know. This ain't good. This is a recon mission, fighting will only give us attention we don't need. And if we leave now, it'll look even more suspicious on our part."

His intense gaze was burning through her, the seriousness in his eyes was astounding, leaving zero room for emotions. It was almost like he was a completely different person.

"I need you to kiss me, Robin."

Her cheeks brightened once again, "But why?"

Naruto spotted that the two angry men stared at them had started to leave their seats, "People tend to feel uncomfortable when they see public displays of affection. It's probably the only way for those two to believe that we're here on an actual date and not gathering information on them. We need to kiss, it's the only way to keep this clean. Hurry, they're coming. And make it look believable."

The girl panicked. Having no time to think, she rushed in and pressed her lips against his.

Their sensation of rush slowly evaporated into a calm breeze as their lips touched and began to intertwined beautifully. Their lips were soft and gentle to one another, taking their time to perfectly match their partners pace. They both parted their lips simultaneously to allow their wet tongues to meet half way, using only the tips to deepen their contact.

The two pirates froze on their feet, even feeling embarrassed at how the two Straw Hats could kiss so passionately in public.

With light blushes on their cheeks, the two men sat back down on their table, _'Jeez, get a room already.'_

Naruto's and Robin's tongues and lips finally parted, though their faces remained close.

"You hear that?" Naruto voiced formally, not a single drop of emotions in his words. "They bought it."

Robin remained frozen and completely speechless.

Satisfied that it's safe, the blond leaned back, crossed his arms and formed a smug smirk, "Damn, I know I said make it look believe but we didn't have to use tongues. That was one hell of a kiss though, you're future husband is one lucky guy."

He opened his eyes to see a motionless archaeologist. "Robin? You alright?"

She was far too deep into her thoughts to receive his voice. _'Naruto-san and I just kissed. It's not like it was by any means romantic. I don't need to tell Nami do I?' _

She then focused on herself, what that kiss did to her, _'I kissed another man. Someone other than, Zoro-san. And I felt…" _

Robin suddenly broke out into a chesty, joyful laugh, surprising Naruto in the process.

"Of course, I can't believe I've waited this long." She continued to laugh while shake her head, "Of course that was always going to be my answer."

Naruto grew worried, his friend participating in a one sided conservation was not a good sign. "Hey, are you feeling okay, that kiss didn't freak you out or anything, right? It's just for the mission."

Robin stood from her seat with a huge smile, finding a nice bounce in her step, "No, that's the thing, I didn't feel anything in our kiss."

Naruto flinched and played hurt, "Oh, thanks, it was good for me, too." He replied with dead sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go." She quickly headed for the door but stopped when Naruto asked for her to wait.

"Where are you going? What do you need to do all of a sudden?"

In that one moment, with one smile, Naruto had never seen someone display so much life and overwhelming acceptance in one person.

"To share my feelings."

Exiting the tavern and leaving Naruto with more questions than answers, the blond found himself sighing heavily and soon following his friend out the door.

Sitting alone in one of the dark corners of the room was a man with caramel brown hair, hazel coloured eyes and a scar shaped of an 'X' on his left cheek bone. He threw his head back and took a swig of his glass. As he drank, his eyes widened to the reflection of Naruto from a mirror across the room as the blond left the building.

He slowly placed his glass down while gawking at the empty exit, _'Was that him?! It was, right!? The one we're after? Black Lightning Naruto Namikaze. Heh, just my luck. I guess I know who my target is. Jagger-sama will be thrilled when he hears about this."_

_Inside Neo Head Quarters _

"Why did Stark ask you to visit him anyway?" Angel questioned, walking down a long corridor with red carpets and red walls.

"No idea?" Usopp responded, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Angel viewed to her right, seeing an unusually distant but obviously thoughtful navigator. "What do you think, Nami?"

No reply. Not even a slight change in expression.

Angel began to worry, she could practically read Nami's thoughts like they shared a psychic link.

_'Nami hadn't been the same since we saw Naruto and Robin holding hands. She's barely said a word since. And rightfully so. She's probably trying to come up with a logical explanation for why they looked like a couple. Hell, I'm trying to finding an explanation. I know both Naruto and Robin don't like each other in that way… or did I miss something? This is playing with Nami's mind more than I thought, she needs to get to the bottom of this and fast.'_

In order to snap Nami out her funk, Angel delivered a light elbow to her friend's arm. "Nami." She voiced forcefully.

The navigator quickly shook her head to focus on her friends, "Huh? Sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked, why you think Stark- Oh never mind, we're here anyway."

The three Straw Hats came to a stop, now facing a Neo-pirate standing behind a large, metal door. A door that looked so secure, it could easily be mistaken for a door belonging to a bank vault.

"Do you have an appointment?" The Neo-pirate asked formally.

Usopp started to sweat, "Uhh, no, we don't. Stark-san just told me to meet him?"

The Neo-pirate studied Usopp for a second, taking a closer look.

Then he remembered, "Oh! I thought I knew your face from somewhere! You're the guys are from the Straw Hat crew, right? Why didn't you just say so? You're the Lord Commanders honoured guests."

The three visitors laughed awkwardly as Angel spoke up, "Actually, these two are from the Straw Hat crew. I'm just a friend."

The Neo-pirate waved her comment away and sidestepped out the way, "Ahh, details. Please, come in, come in."

Feeling slightly nervous, Usopp gulped, reached and opened the heavy metal door.

The trio found themselves stepping into vast, open, circular room occupied by a large handful of busy Neo-pirates. On the walls there was numerous book shelves containing books or important documents. On the left side of the room, there was two big notice boards, one had images of dozens of profile pictures of what seemed to be pirates. The other board looked like a giant map of The Pit.

However, what got Usopp's and the ladies attention was the man standing at the back of the room, standing behind his desk, in front of a wide rectangular window that overlooked a great view of the city outside.

Stark, looking over a document with a subordinate, suddenly noticed his three visitors. He gave a friendly wave before dismissing the subordinate, "Ah! So you've finally arrived! Welcome to the most secure room in the whole island."

The three pirates ventured deeper within the room until they've reach Stark's desk.

Nami took another glance at the room then briefly studied the Lord Commander for a moment, noticing the indigo coloured ring attached to his necklace around his neck and quickly wondered how valuable it was, "Is it always this busy around here?"

"Everyday." Stark answered reluctantly.

The older man focused on Usopp, "I bet you're wondering why I asked you to come here."

The sniper opted to stay silent, allowing his small nod to answer.

Emotionless, Stark opened one of his desk closets and reached for a shiny wooden chest inside and place it on the table in front of the Straw Hats.

The three took a quick look at the chest then refocused on Stark.

"Well, open it then." The older fellow insisted with a cheerful smile.

Usopp took a step closer and placed his hands on the chest. Slowly opening container, Usopp's mouth became as wide as the open chest as he marvelled at the item within.

Angel and Nami took a step closer to gain a clearer view.

"Hey!" Angel said enthusiastically, "Cool gun."

The three stared in admiration at the weapons long, silver, glistening barrel and black handle.

Usopp took hold of the gun with both hands, finding it heavier and colder than he anticipated, all the while appreciating its craftsmanship as Stark opted to explain,

"To be precise, it's actually a modified six shooter revolver with capabilities of firing a projectile in six hundred meters per second. One of the most powerful handguns I've ever made."

Usopp lifted a curious brow, "Modified?"

"I took the liberty to examine the bullets you use in our little challenge earlier. I only had a quick look but I managed to modify cylinder's diameter in order to accommodate your ammunition." Stark paused to look Usopp's astonished eyes, "Why don't you place one in and try it out?"

Too amazed to speak, Usopp did what he was asked and grabbed one of his pellets from his pouch. Freeing the cylinder, he slowly and gently slotted the pellet in its socket, flawlessly sliding into position. He closed the cylinder, resonating a clasping noise as he did so.

"You're right! It fits perfectly!" Usopp rejoiced.

Stark looked proud of his creation, "There's a second compartment within the chest, inside it, you'll find one hundred Usopp style bullets. All constructed from Sea Assimilation Stone armed with my devil fruit abilities. They will be your trump card. Your last resort."

Usopp panicked, he looked at the gun in his hands, then at the chest on the table, then at Stark, then at the gun, then at Stark again, "Wait a second! You can't be serious? You're not actually giving all this stuff to me are you?!"

"Of course I am?" Stark replied casually.

"B-b-but why? I can't take this? And besides, I already have my Kabuto and it works just fine for me?"

Stark prevented the urge to sigh and walked around his desk to stand toe to toe with Usopp, "Listen to me, you're a sniper, whether you like it or not it's your job to protect your captain. Luffy was a very special person to my captain's only son, Ace. Now, Rayleigh taught Luffy haki to protect himself. I'm giving you this, the mark of my trade, and the only way I know how to contribute to Luffy's journey as a pirate."

Stark placed a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder, "You don't have to use it if you don't want to. But I ask of you to keep it by your side at all times, it'll give me some peace of mind knowing you have the ultimate back up weapon."

Usopp took a second to absorb the older man's words. Once ready, he gave Stark a confirming nod, "A-alright, I'll keep it with me all time. I promise."

Stark removed his hand and smiled gratefully, "Good."

Returning the weapon back in its place, Usopp closed the chest and took hold of it with both hands. "Thanks, Stark-san."

"It's my pleasure."

The two shared a respective look before Usopp and his crew mates headed for the exit.

Without turning around, Nami waved goodbye, "Thanks again, Stark-san."

Just as they were about to leave, Angel suddenly stopped without her friends noticing.

"Um-" She voiced nervously, causing Usopp and Nami to stop and look her way, "Why don't you two go on ahead without me, I want to ask Stark-san something first."

"You sure?" Nami quizzed sceptically, "We can wait for you outside?"

Angel waved her hands in rejection, "No, no, you don't have to do that. I'm sure you two have things you want to get on with, like trying out your new gun or shopping or finding Luffy or _Naruto?_" Angel's eyes made direct contact with Nami, sending a silent, girl only message.

Nami caught on immediately and suppressed a blush while a question mark appeared above Usopp's head.

"Okay fine-" Nami succumbed, "Find me later."

Angel smiled the best she could, "I will."

The red head watched her friends exited the room as the great metal door closed. Her smile quickly disappearing as she faced Stark who had a curious expression on his face.

_Some dark, random alley way_

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Clank._

"Jagger-sama."

"_Quentin_." Replied the bald transponder snail, _"How many have you recruited so far?" _

"Only two so far. Progress is slow, I have to work carefully in order to prevent suspicion from the Neo-pirates." The man with the 'X' shaped scar on his cheek replied.

"_Just two?_ _What the hell are you doing over there?! You know_ _that's not good enough, Q…_ but, _as long as you're adding a stable number to my crew_, _then I won't deem you worthless just yet_."

"Thank you for your patients, Jagger-sama."

The transponder snail paused for a second, _"Anything you'd like to add?"_

Quentin's lips curved into a smirk, "The Straw Hat pirates."

The snail's eyes widened in alarm, "_What about them!?"_

"They're here. I've seen them with my very own eyes. Including, Naruto Namikaze. The number one priority on our hit list.'

_On some jungle island deep within the New World. _

Jagger held his transponder snail with a death grip, almost crushing it to pieces.

Behind him was a familiar looking mining facility with civilians for workers and pirates for guards, all screaming abusive slurs at the tired slave like workers.

_'Damn it all! Timing couldn't get any worse. I'm on the other side of the New World and Azazel ordered Kazama to infiltrate The Devil's Pit to retrieve The Key. Kazama should be there by now and he will find the Straw Hats. And the way he looked so interested in my fight with that bastard Naruto, I'm sure he'll go straight for him.' _

_The Pit_

"Jagger-sama?" Questioned Quentin.

The captain then formed a plan, one that elicited a sadistic, manic, crazed laugh, _"Oh the irony! I gave him the chance to join my crew and he rejected me. But with you and the Straw Hats on the same island, Naruto will soon be happily working for me."_

Quentin smirked, understanding his captain's words.

_"You know who you're next target is-"_ Jagger commander, _"Naruto Namikaze. Recruit him, make him slaughter his own crew mates as slowly and excruciatingly painful as possible. After that, take him to me. I'll decide his usefulness then."_

"As you wish, Jagger-sama."

_"Oh, and one more thing. Get this done fast. There's another player inside The Pit that poses a potential threat to your new target. Make sure Naruto's on our side before anyone else gets to him. Understand?" _

"I do, Jagger-sama. But can I ask? Who is this other player?"

Q stared at the silent transponder snail for a moment before it replied, "_That's something you don't need to know. Just play your role. Remember, failure is not an option, Q. In my crew, failure is weakness. You know what happens to those who show weakness."_

_Northern Sector -some street within The Pit_

With an excited smile and a pounding chest, Robin couldn't deny an extra step in her walk. Her strides also felt lighter and she knew she was rushing somewhat. But despite her efforts, the man she's looking for continues to elude her.

Finally wanting some help, she spotted an elderly man nearby, organising his collection of fruits in front of his shop. He didn't look too busy so she made her approach.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you think you could assist me?"

The older man turned around to greet her, "Why of course I can, young lady. How can I help you?"

The archaeologist smiled in gratitude, "I'm looking for a man. A man with green hair. He's wearing green clothes, carrying three swords around with him."

The man pinched his chin and tried his hardest to remember someone of the description. He begun to hum, actively searching his memories as Robin spoke once again,

"He probably looked lost? He is directionally challenged."

The man ended his memory search with a shake of his head, "I'm sorry, dear. I haven't seen a man with green hair and three swords."

"No, that's alright-" Robin reassured, with only a touch of disappointment, "Thank you for your time."

As she began to walk away and resume her search, Robin happily retreated to her thoughts to think of Zoro.

_'I can't wait to see you.' _

_Eastern Sector_

Walking peacefully in one of the many busy streets, Naruto's casual walk came to an abrupt halt as he heard a frightening familiar voice coming from inside a fancy clothes shop.

There were two voices inside, it was obvious that they were negotiating about discounts percentages and prices. What was also obvious was that the unfamiliar voice, the one probably owned by the shop owner was losing this 'negotiation'.

Naruto chuckled uncomfortably while dropping a sweat drop, _'She's at it again.' _

Not daring to enter, the blond waited outside for his crew mate.

Minutes later, Nami exited the store with a smugly proud expression and a handful of colourful bags in each hand.

"I'm pretty sure they're not allowed to give one hundred percent discounts?"

Nami opened her eyes to see Naruto, smiling and running a hand through his hair. A new weakness she discovered about herself as she felt her knees weakening.

"Actually, if you must know, I only managed to drop it down to eighty five percent." She replied defensively.

The blond laughed, taking in the sight of Nami in her tight blue jeans and pink bikini bra.

He looked away to view the long and busy street, "Wanna hang around with me for a bit?" He met her in the eyes.

Nami suppressed a slight blush as she answered, "S-sure? Okay."

The two exchanged a small smile before they began to walk side by side in companionable silence.

Despite the lack of conversation, it felt nice and comforting to be alone with one another. It's been a while since it was just the two of them.

But Nami's happiness was ended when she noticed Naruto putting his hands in his pockets.

Those hands, it only reminded her of where they were no longer than an hour ago.

Masking her slight distress, Nami broke the silence with a question, "Where's Robin?" She plastered her best fake smile.

Naruto didn't falter, he didn't even made eye contact, just continued exploring as he shrugged unsurely,

"No idea? She was acting weird on me earlier though?"

The girl contemplated his answer. In this short pause, she swallowed her dignity and asked the questions that's been eating away at the back of her mind.

"Hey, is there something you haven't told us about you two?"

That gained his curious attention, "Huh? Me and Robin? No…? I don't think so?"

His gaze penetrated through the navigator and due to the sensitive nature of the conversation, Nami broke eye contact, "Are you sure? Because I saw you two holding hands earlier." She explained, masterfully hiding any form of jealousy in her voice.

"I just thought, that maybe, I dunno, you two were-"

"N-no! That's not what it looked like!" Naruto panicked, sweating bullets, aggressively waving his hands in rejection.

"We were doing a recon mission, gathering information on The Chosen Ones that's it." He explained anxiously with a shaky smile, "We only pretended to look like a couple to avoid attentions to ourselves."

Nami's eyes widen in relief as the two continued to walk, a little smile was forced on her lips.

"Oh, is that so? That's all it was?" She did her best to hide her relief.

The blond laughed awkwardly, "Y-yeah, I promise." He replied, exhaling a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

Feeling reassured, Nami regained her usual flare and finally reinitiated eye contact, "You really know how to make a girl misunderstand a situation, don't you?"

She playfully hit his arm with the handful of bags in her hand as they shared a chuckle.

Noticing the many bags in her hands, Naruto ended their walk, "Want me to carry those for you?"

She followed his eye sight, "These? No it's fine, they're not that heavy."

The blond started to unwrap the bandages on his left forearm, "Oh come on, let me be a gentleman and give them here."

Reluctantly, Nami passed all her shopping into Naruto's hand. He hovered the bags below his wrist seal and in a puff of smoke, the bags vanished from sight.

As he started to wrap his forearm with the bandage, Nami gave him an incredulous, crocked stare.

"What?" He questioned innocently.

"_Carry_ my bags?"

She made a single snicker as she continued her walk, leaving the male by himself.

Confused, Naruto raised his shoulder in bewilderment, "_What_?"

He caught to her in seconds, shoulder to shoulder they strolled.

"That wrist seal of yours sure does come in handy." Nami stated, "You store all sorts of things in there, don't ya? Like that necklace you're wearing, I've never seen you wear it before. What else are you hiding in there? Ready cook ramen?"

"Hey, don't diss the wrist seal-" Naruto retaliated playfully, nudging her shoulder with his, "I made the seal myself if you must know."

"Oh, you did, did you?"

Naruto paused to revisit old, pleasant memories before he rubbed his left forearm, "Yup, Kakashi-sensei said I had a hidden talent for sealing jutsu. He said it must ran in the family since the Uzumaki clan were sealing specialist."

He then gripped his Uzumaki necklace with his thumb and finger, "And this necklace belonged to my mom. It's actually one of the very few things I have that belonged to my parents."

The girl studied him for a second, seeing so much pride and love in his eyes was almost a privilege to watch.

If Nami was being honest, it truly was a privilege. Since Naruto's failed attempt to return to Konoha through the summoning jutsu, he's become less inclined to talk about his previous life as a shinobi. The only time he would say anything are times when people asked. She figured it was his way to move on and focus on his new life with her and the rest of the crew.

"That necklace must mean a lot to you?" She asked gracefully.

His smile grew to a full on goofy grin, "You bet."

Sometime later, the two found themselves stumbling into a long, incredibly lively and vibrant street. It reminded Naruto of the first small town Jiraya dragged him to when he trained to master the rasengan. The entire stretch was jammed packed with food stalls and colourful gaming stalls. The smell of a wide range of delicious foods all blending into one was a glorious treat for the nose. And the looks of joy on people's faces as they played games, it got the two Straw Hats excited to participate.

"The Pit really has everything you can think of." Naruto said, venturing deeper into this noisy street.

"Angel said something similar." Nami smiled cutely.

"Theatres, schools, hospitals, shooting ranges, training areas-"

Naruto was interrupted by what looked like a cross between a homeless man and a psychotic mental patient standing on a wooden box and screaming for all to hear.

"The end is coming! Silas has seen the future! Silas saw the stars coming together and it destroyed this world and every world in existence! The end of days is upon us all!"

"The Pit even has the village crazy guy." Naruto finished, earning him a laugh from the navigator.

"Hey! You two youngsters!"

The duo turned their eyes to an older friendly looking fella inside a game stall. He was easily within his fifties.

"Yeah, you two." The man gestured for the two pirates to come closer.

Tempted by the man's gesture, Naruto and Nami approached.

Arriving, they studied the game owners stall. It was a long and rectangular in shape. At the back were numerous moving targets all swaying in different patterns, some horizontally, some vertically. Attached to the ceiling and wooden posts were a large number of adorable stuffed toys, ranging widely from colours, sizes and type of animal.

The older man smiled kindly at the two pirates but focused mainly on Naruto, "Hey there, young man. Fancy a quick play? The rules are simple I promise. Don't you want to win a cute cuddly stuffed animal for your girlfriend here?"

The blond and Nami looked at one another for a quick second before their cheeks began to blushed fiercely. They shook their heads and waved their hands in rejection towards the stall owner.

"N-no-" Naruto interjected embarrassingly, "It's not like that, we're -"

"Not boyfriend and girlfriend." Nami finished as she and Naruto sweated with wobbly smiles.

The older man kept his innocent expression, "It's cute how you two finish each other's sentences."

The blush on Nami's and Naruto's cheeks deepened as the man reached for something underneath the counter of his stall. In seconds, he placed a plastic tray holding five rubber balls on top the counter in front of his customers.

"You get five balls to throw at the targets. If you make hit, the target lights up. Three hits wins you a prize, but five hits wins you the grand prize. Whatchu say? Interested?"

The two pirates consoled one another with a look. After a shared shrug, Naruto replied, "Sure? Let's do it. Oh wait, I don't have any money on me to play." He turned to the navigator, "You won't happen to have some left do you?"

Nami scratched the back of her head while laughing nervously, "Sorry, I don't. I kinda spent my budget on the clothes."

"There's a chance that you won't have to pay at all." Said the game master.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned with lean eyebrows.

"You see, the way this whole street works, the motto is play before you pay. If you manage to win a prize, you won't have to pay at all. But if you don't, then its pay the piper." He informed, "The games available here are quite tricky you see, so us game masters don't mind to be lenient with the rules. So, are you confident you can hit at least three targets, young man?"

Naruto stayed quiet to study the game. Studying the white rubber balls, the distance between him and the targets, the targets themselves and their rhythmic movements and constant patterns.

It looked simple enough, just aim and throw, something he's been doing all his life with shurikens and kunais.

Doing his best to hide the overconfident smile on his lips, Naruto answered with a cheeky grin, "Yeeaahh, I'm pretty confident."

The stall owner side stepped out the way as Naruto gripped one of the ball and prepared to throw, aiming at one of the moving targets. With an effortless throw, Naruto's ball hit its mark with pin point accuracy, illuminating up the target in the process.

"Woo-" The game master cooed, "That's one. You have some arm on you, son."

The blond picked up another ball and laughed, "Thanks."

"You've done something similar to this before?"

Naruto played along and hummed in thought, "You can say that."

He threw another effortless throw, achieving identical results as before.

The stall owner crossed his arms, nodding his head impressed, "Just one more."

Slowly, the customer gripped the third ball, threw it lightly in the air before catching and launching to one of the targets.

"Nice! That's three out of three-" The game owner said respectfully, "Can you make that five out of five though?"

Naruto smirked at the challenged. He then looked at Nami who looked pleased to have secured a toy, "What do you think? Think I'll make the other two?" He asked.

The girl crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "You won't if you keep looking at me." She teased spiritedly.

"Oh, I see how it is." Naruto nodded in disbelief, pretending that her comment wounded his feelings.

He took hold of another ball then locked his eyes on to hers. Both pirates wore tiny smirks, Nami believing he was stupid to actually attempt what he was about to do, and Naruto wanting to prove her wrong.

The two Straw Hats held their stare, neither breaking eye contact nor displaying signs of faltering. That was until Naruto suddenly launched the ball to the other side of the stall, causing Nami's eyes to widen by a centimetre. In shock he actually threw the ball without looking, Nami shot her gaze to the targets and found four illuminated targets. She quickly regain eye contact with her friend only to find that same smirk on his smug lips.

Nami was irritated with his self-satisfaction as equally as she was impressed. She then noticed that he's been looking at her for some time now, and his pleasant stare was threatening her cheeks to flush. But something inside her couldn't stop her from ending their silent eye contact.

Thankfully, Naruto picked up the last ball and dashed it towards the targets. Neither of them gave even a second of thought whether that ball was going to hit its mark, they already knew the conclusion.

Nami couldn't figure it out when it was, but sometime during this little moment they're in, she realised there was something different behind those cerulean blue eyes. The overconfident, playful bravado from before was lost and something sincere, earnest and honest took its place, almost as if he was looking into her naked soul.

But just like a stroke of lightning, that deep gaze of his was gone as quickly as it came. A goofy grin took its places as Naruto laughed and talked with the stall owner. It took the navigator a few seconds to recover and organise her mind from her intense experience, but when she did, she instantly dropped a sweat as she was greeted by a massive panda stuffed toy sitting on the counter.

"Here you go young lady, the grand prize-" Said the game owner happily, "A giant panda."

The two customers laughed uncomfortably at the toys vast size.

"I think it's little too big for me to carry-" Nami confessed while chuckling.

Naruto turned to her, "You know, I can store it in my-"

Nami suddenly kicked him in the shin to end his sentence short.

As Naruto winced in the background, she noticed something cute and orange dangling from the ceiling. "Hey, you think we could have that as the prize?" She asked sweetly, pointing to her object of interest.

The game owner followed her finger to retrieve the item. Seconds later, the owner passed Nami a small, hand held sized stuffed fox toy causing Naruto gave a big smile in approval.

After giving their thanks, the duo left the game stall to continue exploring with Nami's new friend wrapped safely in her arms.

"Thanks for this." She told him kindly, hiding the smidge of red on her face.

_Somewhere in The Pit_

A man stood on the very edge of the roof on one of the many sky scrapers inside The Devil's Pit, taking in the sight of the other sky scrapers, the grand colosseum in the distance and the insect sized people moving far below his feet. He lazily lifted his head up towards the sky with an uninterested expression and sighed deeply.

He removed the hood that covered half his head to unveil all of his spikey purple hair lightly swaying in the breeze.

_'So this is The Devil's Pit. It was a lot easier to infiltrate than I hoped. I didn't even set of Stark's barrier. It's still active, I can feel it.' _

The man lowered his unthreatening gaze to view the city. The emotionless, unconcerned looked on his face seemed to have been permanently stuck on.

_'Should I kill Stark and retrieve The Key now or later?'_

He lazily placed his hands in his pockets and sighed heavily once again.

"Whatever. I'll decide when I decide."

The man made a complete 180 on his spot, turning his back to the hundreds of feet drop. He released his hands from their pockets, extended his arms and leaned back, allowing the weight of his body to push him over the edge.

_Eastern Sector _

"What's this?" Naruto questioned out loud.

He and his female companion found themselves at the back of crowd gathered in front a large stage. On this stage were two podiums facing the crowd and a large wheel of chance in the middle. There was a man wearing a tacky yellow suit and sun glasses standing behind the left podium with a small wooden chest. Another individual who looked obviously upset was leaving the stage.

"A quiz." informed a random pirate beside the Straw Hats.

"Is there anyone else in this crowd who thinks they can outsmart my quiz?" The man on the stage questioned obnoxiously, "Remember what you're playing for, ladies and gents-" He opened to wooden chest to showcase a pair of beautiful emerald studded earrings.

"Vintage emerald earrings from the ancient island of Cascandria worth over a million belli."

Nami's eyes glittered with belli signs.

"This baby is anyone's game, but remember how the game works, I spin the wheel of chance and whatever category it lands on, you'll have to answer ten questions about that subject. Give an incorrect answer or fail to complete the quiz will mean you cough up 50 thousand bellis. So, do I have any takers?"

No answer from anyone as the crowd talked amongst themselves.

"Naruto, could you hold baby Kurama for a second." Nami said, placing the stuffed to in his hands.

The boy smiled happily at the toys new name, "You're really gonna go up there?" he asked, "Those earrings are nice but what if you can't answer all the questions? How are you gonna pay 50 thousand belli?"

Nami took a confident step forward, "Don't underestimate this girl's intelligence, Naruto. And besides, if by some chance I do lose, I'll just place the bill on you." She gave him and playful wink before heading to the stage.

Naruto's jaw and uttered a string incoherent sounds.

"You might want to start thinking of ways to pay that 50 thousand belli." Said the pirate nearby.

Naruto shifted his eyes to the man, "Huh? What makes you say that?"

The guy folded his arms as the two watched Nami climb up the stairs to the stage, "Because the game is rigged. The first couple of questions are all common knowledge that anyone can answer, but then about half way, the questions become stupidly difficult. He starts to ask questions no one can answer unless you're an expert in the category."

The blond dropped a sweat and exhaled awkwardly, "Is that so." He sighed a dry laugh.

On stage, Nami stood behind the free podium as the quiz master approached the wheel of chance.

"Looks like we have our next contestant." Said the man in the suit, "Care to tell the audience your name?"

"It's Nami."

"Okay, Nami. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

The girl gave a so and so nod with confidence as the quiz master proceeded with spinning the big and colourful wheel of chances.

The crowd held their breath watching the wheel turn alongside the rapid ticking noise of the apparatus. Eventually, the ticking died down until the arrow on top of wheel landed on a picture of a cloud.

"Your category is weather!" Explained the man in energetic fashion, causing a lean smirk on Nami's lips, "Are you familiar with anything to do with weather by any chance?"

She crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders for fun, "Weather? Yeah, I think I know a thing or two."

_10 minutes later_

"Well, what do you think of my new earrings?" Nami tucked some of her hair behind her ear to showcase her new, shiny, green jewellery to Naruto.

The blond laughed uneasily, "They're great Nami. Looks good on you." He praised, finding her knowledge on weather astounding as it is frightening, "You were amazing up there. You didn't even hesitate on any of the questions." Naruto passed baby Kurama back to the navigator.

"Thanks, but those questions were easy anyway, that wasn't even remotely challenging." She replied casually, hugging her stuff toy.

The two Straw Hats watched as a group of men clear the stage by replacing the podiums and wheel with a long rectangular table with numerous chairs all facing the crowd.

"Alright! Time for today's second event!" Said a new game master in front of the stage, "This event is a speed eating challenge! Six contestants head it out in an all you can eat battle, the contestant who eats the most in 10 minutes wins the grand prize. But, if you happen to be the other five, you lose 10 thousand big ones!"

The crowd cheered excitedly, obviously liking this new game better than the last.

"Now, you may ask yourself, what kinda of food will be used for this contest? Well, ask no further because… today we're going to be using ramen!"

Naruto was jolted with excitement. His eyes wide from enthusiasm with clenched fists shaking from anticipation.

"I'll be right back." He told Nami in his serious, deep voice, already walking towards the stage.

The navigator blinked in questioning, wondering what made him so serious.

For the next 10 minutes straight, Nami couldn't stop herself from laughing even if her life dependent on it. Watching Naruto competing with a crazed look on his with while practically inhaling his food was one of the nastiest but funniest things she'd ever seen.

_Somewhere in the Northern Section of The Pit_

Robin's aimless search for Zoro led her to a random street near outskirts of the island. Despite her unsuccessful attempt to locate the swordsman, her will to find him remained diligent as ever. She stopped her walk to observe her surroundings and contemplate whether it's better to use another method in finding him.

Just as she was about to turn around and return to the hotel, she spotted a tiny smidge of green hair high above ground level inside one of the many balconies on the inner wall of The Pit.

Knowing exactly who it was, Robin couldn't stop the edges of her lips from curving into a smile. She felt her feet move almost by itself, then again, then once again, faster and faster with every step. It started as a fast walk but soon it developed into a full on sprint towards the dot of green in the distance. She didn't know why she was running, it just felt like the right thing to do, and she liked the sensation.

In minutes, Robin was running towards a huge, almost cave like opening on the wall of The Pit. Rushing inside, she continued to run up a circling staircase that seemed like it never ended. Though that didn't faze her one bit, she was so close to the person she wanted to see most.

Sometime later, the infuriating run up the staircase soon came to an end when the archaeologist found herself on stepping on a landing. This corridor directed to an open, round doorway beaming with blinding white light. Her run also came to an end and turned into a gentle walk just as she was about to enter.

She stepped inside with a laboured breath, almost losing it again when confronted with a mind blowing view of the entire city. As beautiful the view was, that wasn't her main focus. Her focus was on the man facing that view.

Zoro rested his weight and forearms on the glass barrier with his hands over the edge. A bottle of alcohol laid rest in one of those hands, a single slip and that bottle would come crashing down hundreds of feet onto ground zero.

A serene silence bestowed upon the two as they acknowledge each other's presence.

Fully regaining her breath, Robin took a step forward.

"Toshiro-san and Stark-san were right, the view from up here is truly magnificent."

Zoro didn't turn around to face her. He gave a single quiet hum in agreement as a response.

She paused to evaluate his mood. She's been feeling that he's been strangely distant for the entire day like he is now, though she suspects that may have just been her imagination.

Banishing those negative thoughts from her mind, the girl took another eager step forward, "I've come to a decision about you and me." A tiny smile crept on her lips.

"I want to be with you, Zoro."

The swordsman entire being tensed in an instant, including the grip on the bottle. He also noticed the loss of honorifics attached to his name.

"I think I've always known I wanted to be with you-" Robin continued happily, "I just didn't know how to accept it. I was confused by my own feelings, sometimes scared of them. I know I shouldn't have waited this long to tell you this but now I'm sure, I'm sure I want to be with you because no other man can make me feel the way you do. The way you can make me smile by just looking at me. The way my chest races every time we kiss. There's no one else I'd rather have by my side than you… and I think… I think I might even be falling in lov-"

"Robin."

His voice carried so much authority and demand, it forced her to stop while injecting some anxiety in her veins.

His voice may have been deep and calm, however the death grip he has on the bottle told otherwise.

Zoro finally turned around to see Robin for the first time. His dark, harden eyes staring right though her.

"Let's end this thing between you and me."

Robin's eyes expanded impossibly wide as she felt her heart drop into an endless abys.

"Let's go back to being nakamas." Zoro resumed with a tough expression, "I don't have any feelings for you nor is it my goal to be romantically involved with you. My only goal is to become the greatest swordsman in the world. Nothing more. Nothing less. We are nakamas, and that's how it should have always been. That's the truth."

With shaky eyes, she looked deeply into his eye, desperately trying to find a reason for his cold exterior. However, behind all his talk, she can somehow sense a struggle behind his emotionless mask and his words, making her a little unconvinced of his truth.

"You can't- you can't possibly mean that…" She whispered in denial, "Last night…"

Robin felt her emotions bubbling as her voice began to raise, "Last night… was one of the best nights of my life! You can't make love to me like the way you did last night and say you don't have any feelings for me! You laid me down on your bed and we shared something special together. It was a moment, just a moment but it was so real, and it was something I never felt before."

If possible, Zoro tightened his hold on his bottle, "I don't know what you're talking about. Last night meant nothing, like all the other times."

Tears started to well in Robin's eyes, taking an angered step forward, "Don't lie to me!" She screamed desperately, "I know you felt it too, Zoro. I know you did, I saw it in you! And don't you dare tell me last night meant nothing, you and I both know that's not true! Something changed last night and it changed you too. It's the reason why you're avoiding me today, right? Why you've barely looked or said anything to me, why you're acting so cold right now."

The swordsman kissed his teeth and looked away, "I don't have to listen to this." He took a step to leave the balcony. But he stopped he heard her soft, quiet voice.

"What are you hiding?" She whispered with immense pain, losing all her fire and spirit from before. She lowered her head to hide her teary eyes, "What are you not telling me that made you like this?"

Zoro paused to wrestle her question in his mind. Though that didn't last long. He continue to leave the room, stopping only when they stood back to back.

His jaw clenched as he prepared himself to say his next set of words.

"Robin, you and me can never be together. Accept that."

With that, Zoro abandoned the premises, leaving a distressed archaeologist fighting, struggling to keep her tears from falling.

_A couple of hours later - Evening_

"Phew, I'm stuffed!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his spoon inside his empty glass desert cup.

"Well you should be, that was like your thousandth serving of desert." Nami teased, sitting next to him on the counter inside a lively ice cream bar.

The blond watched as his friend finished her last remaining spoonful, "Hey, this was my prize for winning that ramen contest, free all you can eat ice cream, and I'm not the type to pass on free food." He chuckled lamely.

A women with long blond hair and yellow eyes dress in a white and pink dress for a uniform approached the two over the counter.

"Hi you guys, would you like some more?" She asked sweetly.

"No thanks, Shizuka-san." Nami answered gratefully, "I couldn't possibly eat another bite and he needs to stop before he dies from a sugar overload. The deserts were delicious though."

The older women giggled cutely.

Naruto rolled his eyes then focused on the other blond, "So, what's it like to be an owner and manager of a business like this, Shizuka-san?"

She hummed in wonder for a second, "It's alright, it can get busy at times. But business here is going really well though, so well in fact, I'm actually opening another business in a couple of days."

"Well that's great!" Nami cheered.

Shizuka giggled once again, "Thanks… actually, you know what-" She bent down and searched under the counter for a little while. Moments later, she sprung back up with a large bottle of champagne and three champagne glasses, "Let's celebrate. It's from my secret stash so don't tell anyone, okay?" She winked at the two Straw Hats.

"Drinking during work, I like your style, Shizuka-san." Nami complimented naughtily.

The older women laughed softly as she popped the bottle open and poured into the glasses, "Shh, just this once, I promise."

She rested the bottle on the counter. Then the three reached for their glasses and raised them in the air.

"What should we toast to?" The navigator questioned.

"To winning contests and free desert." Naruto joked cheekily.

"A successful future for a second shop." Shizuka joined.

Nami looked at both blonds and smiled, "And new friendships."

The three nodded to another before touching their glasses, placing it on their lips and emptying its content in a couple of swigs. The three released a satisfied sigh then placed their glasses down.

"Right-" Shizuka said almost reluctantly, "Back to work. You two can have the rest of the champagne if you like, my treat." She smiled sweetly then left the Straw Hats, disappearing to the stock room at the back.

Without warning, Nami stood from her seat, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "What's up? You got to go back to work too?" He clowned.

"No you, idiot. Restroom," She answered with a giggle, "I'll be back in a sec, and don't you dare touch that champagne until I do." She stuck her tongue out before heading to the ladies nearby.

Naruto chuckled lightly, watching Nami's receding back walking away. Somehow, he found himself studying her form. From the bounce of her long orange hair, her perfectly smooth skin, the two little dimples on her lower back, the lip biting curves of her ass-

Naruto ripped his eyes away from the navigator and shook his head aggressively, cursing himself for his indecency. In the process, Naruto accidently knocked his champagne glass over, spilling a little of its content, though thankfully not breaking the glass.

He scrambled to in his seat to stand the glass and flick any reside of liquid off his hand.

"Maybe you've had one too many?" A new, monotone voice next to the blond announced itself.

Naruto darted his attention on the guy to his left. He wore black and navy blue hoodie, with the hood covering only half of his head so his spikey purple hair was still on show. His purple fringe covered on his eyes, the eye furthest away from Naruto. He also carried a whiskey glass in one hand filled with the stuff.

With a shocked, questioning look, the jinjuriki silently stared at him, wondering how he got there without noticing it. Or, was this guy, who looked roughly the same age as him, sitting next there all this time and he didn't notice or simply forgot?

In the end, Naruto opted to let the matter slide, it's not like it mattered much. Also, he's been quiet for an a few seconds too long and he needed to reply.

"No," He laughed dryly, "That was actually my first glass, I was just a little… distracted that's all." Naruto wiped the remaining liquids on the side of his black trousers, spotting the lack of emotions on his new company's face.

"Not judging ya." The guy replied unresponsively. He finally met eye contact with Naruto with the faintest sign of a smirk, "Besides, a life without fun or entertainment is a life not worth living, right?"

Naruto smiled unsurely, "Right?" He answered a little quieter than intended.

"Oh, I forgot to mention-" The guy added, losing his smirk, "My name is Kyousuke." He gestured a handshake with his free hand.

"Naruto." The blond accepted said gesture with a firm shake.

After a nod, Kyousuke took a tiny sip from his glass then replied distantly, "Naruto Namikaze. The newest addition to the Straw Hat pirates, right?"

Naruto scoffed playfully, "News does travel fast around here."

"True. That, and I know your captain."

"You do? You know Luffy?"

Kyousuke took another sip, "Well, I don't know him precisely, but I did see him once, in Lougetown. We didn't talk, he didn't even see me, but I saw him."

Silence brewed between the two as Naruto accepted the mysterious man's words.

"Luffy _is_ around on the island somewhere, maybe if we see each other again and Luffy's with me, you might be able to meet him properly?" Naruto reassured.

Kyousuke sipped once again to finish his drink. He placed the glass down on the counter and silently stared at it, "Oh, I'm sure we'll meet again. When the time is right."

Naruto frowned on his reply. He was about to question further when his peripheral vision saw something orange and heading straight for him.

He turned to his right, smiled and waved at Nami as she did the same, "Hey, guess what, Kyousuke here said he saw Luffy and you guys all the way back in Lougetown."

Nami casually sat back down on her chair, grabbed the large champagne bottle and started to fill their glasses, "Kyousuke? Who're talking about?"

"Kyousuke-" Naruto reiterated, pointing his thumb over his shoulder, "He's sitting right next to-" The sage turned to his left, shockingly seeing no one there. Not a single sign of someone's presences, even Kyousuke's whiskey glass was gone.

"I think that one glass of champagne got to your head. Lightweight." The navigator teased, filling their glasses to the brim.

The male remained silent, "But… he was right here?" Naruto uttered in confusion, greatly bewildered by the recent events, even questioning his sanity slightly.

"Sure he was-" Nami dismissed, "Listen, you're not going to let me drink by myself are you? I mean, I could, but I'm not really too keen on having a hangover tomorrow morning. And we can't let all this champagne go to waste."

Still sceptical about what happened between him and this mysterious Kyousuke, Naruto failed to reply. He stared at the free seat next to him as his mind attempted to find an explanation. Although, an echo of a voice saying his name repeatedly was ringing in his ear, becoming louder and louder by every call.

"Naruto!"

The fear of an infuriated Nami ended all his speculations in an instant. Now sweating nervously, Naruto forgot about Kyousuke, took his eyes away from the seat and slowly faced Nami.

She looked at him with annoyed eyes then at their ready glasses, "Drink."

And that's exactly what they did. Drank the entire bottle in under thirty minutes. They shared it equally so it wasn't enough to get them drunk, just enough to loosen their inhibitions and tipsy.

Both Straw Hats had one, full glass of champagne left as they looked at one another.

"Okay, it's your turn." Naruto voiced happily.

Nami bit the edge of her bottom lip and hummed as she thought of a question, "Ah! I got one. Never have I ever… kissed someone from the same sex."

Naruto instantly froze, looking stunned, sick, and most of all, embarrassed.

Nami knew that look. She burst in tears of laughter, unable to control herself from laughing, "H-how- how did that even happen? And who with?"

With grim, darkened eyes, Naruto exploded, "It was an accident alright!? It's not like I wanted to kiss that bastard Sasuke! Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

Nami easily ignored him and laughed harder than before till her sides hurt. The blond pouted childishly and took a sip of his glass.

After a few moments, the navigator finally calmed down. She wiped the tears from eyes with the back of her hand and stated, "Alright, alright, I'm done. It's your turn again."

Naruto angrily folded his arms and thought, _'She wants to make it personal yeah? Two can play that game.' _His eyes suddenly widened as a question struck him.

He purposely avoided eye contact and instinctually lowered his voice, "Never have I ever… kissed more than one pirate captain."

Nami blinked at his unlikely question, not anticipating that question at all. His sudden inward behaviour got her curious and thinking. With a sneaky smirk, she rested her elbow on the counter and rest her chin on her fist, "That caught me by surprise. You didn't happen to imply someone with that question did ya? Like Law perhaps?"

Naruto hid his tiny blush and fidgeted, trying to act normal, "Dunno what you're talking about? I just asked the first random question that came to my head?"

Nami released an amused hum, "Is that so?"

"Y-yeah." Naruto stuttered.

Finding his shy side unbelievably adorable, Nami inched a closer, "Hey, Naruto. You're not jealous of Law are you?"

"J-jealous!? Why would I be jealous of Law? I barely know the guy?" Naruto raised his voice defensively, clearly embarrassed, "The question applied to anyone, Nami. And I don't even see you answered the question." He said irritatingly to mask his shyness.

She hummed playfully once again before reaching for her glass. With closed eyes, she lifted her drink close to her lips, teasingly spinning the champagne its container.

Suddenly, like a flip of a switch, Naruto expression turned unnervingly serious.

"Nami." His voice deep and lost all his usual charm.

She came to an abrupt stop and place her glass down, caught off guard by his sudden change in mood.

The blonde's stare was unusually intense, "I have a confession to make."

Nami felt her heart skip a beat as she felt her body tense.

"I've been meaning to tell you something for quite a while now. I should have said something a long time ago." He continued, never breaking his heart racing gaze.

The navigator's cheeks started to heat up, "O-okay."

"Come here." Naruto leaned in. Nami did likewise to close the distance. His cheek grazed past her as he whispered in her ear. Seconds later, Nami's eyes expanded by a fraction.

The blond leaned back and stared deeply into Nami.

One minute later, a man with a red Mohawk and black sun glasses and a women with brown curly hair stood from their seats.

"You ready?" The man asked with a mean look.

The girl nodded firmly.

The pair marched through the ice cream bar straight towards the backs of two unaware Straw Hats.

Simultaneously, they grabbed Naruto's and Nami's shoulder, violently swung them around and injected a syringe in their necks, pouring some green liquid in their system. It happened so fast that the Straw Hats couldn't defend themselves. So fast that no one else in the entire shop saw it happen.

Naruto's and Nami's bodies immediately felt weak, and it was only growing weaker by the second. Vision and consciousness was also comprised, there was nothing they could do but helplessly fall asleep on the bar counter.

"Well that was easy." The curly headed women taunted.

"Let's bag em and tag em, we don't want to keep Q-sama waiting." The man voiced, picking up Naruto's unconscious body and throwing it over his shoulder. The women did likewise with Nami.

This was gaining a lot of attention from other customers and workers. The man with the red Mohawk smiled and laughed, "Don't worry, they're friends of ours. I think they've had too much to drink."

"Now that's funny, I don't remember ever being friends with you people?" Nami's voice cut through the air.

The new voice alarmed the attackers, they quickly turned around and unbelievably found another pair of Naruto and Nami standing across the room blocking the exit. The Straw Hats had a confident smirk on their faces, Naruto had his hands in his pockets as Nami stood firm with her climattack fully prepared.

"What the-" The male exclaimed in shock.

"How can you be there when-" The women added, stopping only when the bodies over their shoulders vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You two really suck at tailing someone, you know that?" Naruto mocked boyishly.

FLASHBACK

Naruto's cool, soft breath messaged Nami's ears as he whispered, "We're being followed by the two sitting on the table near the exit. They have been for several hours now. I can feel their evil intentions directed us from a mile away. And it's only getting stronger which means they're about to make their move."

"S-so what are we gonna do?"

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"… Okay, I'll take care of this. But depending what they want from us, this could get a little messy."

"Let's just try to keep this as peaceful as possible, we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves."

"Roger that. Just because we're pirates, doesn't mean we can't be civil, right?"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Why were you trying to drug us?" Naruto interrogated, "What do you want? And who is this, Q? "

The whole shop came to a standstill, everybody froze and silently observed.

"There's no point in asking questions, Naruto Namikaze." The women spoke.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not. You can come willingly or we can drag your half-conscious body out that door." The man finished. The two reached for their back pockets and each withdrew a long knife, two knives for the male.

Naruto casually looked at Nami, "Still think we can keep this peaceful?" He teased.

"Oh, shut up. It's not like they're giving us much of a choice." Nami gripped her weapon.

Naruto laughed dryly, taking a step forward, "Sit tight for a second, I'll take care of these clowns."

"Ah-" Nami called out in disbelieve, "You think I can't fend for myself?"

He stopped and looked innocently, "No, that's not what I'm saying. It's just I've never seen you fight before."

Nami prepared her climattack with a smirk, "You focus on the guy with the weird hair, and I'll take on the girl. You'll see that I'm not just some defenceless little girl who needs rescuing."

"Enough!" Screamed the male attacker, "Aoi! Let's take him!"

"You got it, Brock!"

The two charged at the Straw Hats at full force.

Naruto quickly withdrew a kunai from one of his pouches and launched it straight for male's head. Brock easily blocked the kunai with a swing of his knife.

Determining his opponents have some degree of skill, Naruto withdrew a kunai in each hand and engaged, leaving Nami in her spot.

Shinobi tools clashed with knifes as the males met in a standstill. Aoi closed the distance and rained her knife down on Nami. The navigator raised her climattack staff to block with ease, though feeling the strain and force for her opponent.

Naruto quickly learned that his opponent was very skilled. Fast and swift movements, blocking and dodging every one of his attacks, returning the favour and forcing him to go defensive. Sparks from their weapons would fly with every brutalising contact, they even began to throw missed punches and kicks, adding Taijutsu into the mix.

The same was similar at Nami's end, though the navigator, with the advantage of the longer weapon seemed to be on the offensive. Swinging her staff with expert technique, Nami was forcing her opposition to evade or block.

Though after a missed swing, Aoi found an opening and rushed in, slashing her knife from left to right. Unable to use her staff to block, Nami instinctively ducked under the blade. But Aoi came right back with a vertical slash, which Nami parried. The Straw Hat pushed back with all the force she could muster, creating some distance between her and the curly headed women. She spun her climattack between her fingers, generating raging electricity at the tip of her weapon.

Naruto dropped to his knees, spun and tried a low sweep kick. Brock jumped out the way to evade as Naruto launched himself to his feet and begun a barrage of furious combination of punches and slashes, all of which Brock just about managed to block and escape unscathed. In the midst of Naruto's attacks, Brock saw an opening and swung one of his knifes in an upward motion, using enough power to force the kunai out of the blonde's hand and spin wildly in the air. Though this didn't stop Naruto's string of attacks, he continued to assault until he caught the falling, spinning kunai and resumed his onslaught.

Aoi was pushed on the defensive end, the lightning from the end of her opponent's weapon was troublesome. With ever swing, Nami's weapon was inching closer and closer.

Just like that, the table was turned. Brock was now on the offensive, pushing Naruto back near the girls.

The sage anticipated the next swing, making him back summersault out the way. He was now close to being shoulder to shoulder with Nami as he parried another set of slashes. Eventually, Naruto and Nami both applied some force to push their adversaries back and created space. Both Brock and Aoi rushed straight back in, with the male swaying his head to the side to evade one of Naruto's kunais.

Nami pointed her lightning powered staff at the incoming Aoi, "Lightning Spear Tempo!" Unleashing a beam of violent electricity headed straight for the attacker.

Believing he now had the advantage, Brock raised both knives above his head for one devastating attack. Naruto tightened his hold on his only kunai in his right hand and charged it with black lightning, extending the kunai's range and piercing capabilities.

With one smooth, horizontal slash, Naruto countered and smashed Brock's knifes into a thousand pieces with his enhance kunai, rendering the man mind numbingly stunned.

At the same time, Aoi took on the full brunt of Nami's lightning, though somehow she remained standing and conscious. The scorched women charged at her opponent with only her will and fury to carry her.

At once, Naruto performed a set of hand signs and Nami detached one of the parts of her climattack and aimed.

"Wind style – Wind Cutter Jutsu!"

"Gust Sword!"

A massive tidal wave of wind lifted Brock and Aoi off their feet and sent flying violently across the room, crashing and making a huge dent on the bar counter where they laid unconscious and defeated.

The two Straw Hats reorganised themselves as Naruto looked impressively at his crew mate, "Triple threat. Beauty, brains and brawn. You're the whole package."

Nami couldn't contain a blush from appearing, she crossed her arms to hide said blush, "I know, I'm good." She teased.

The two marched across the room, with every silent eyes inside the shop glued to them.

Standing over the two sleeping attackers, Nami was the first to speak, "They just attacked out of nowhere. What do you think they wanted from us? Especially with you, they seemed hung up on you the most."

Naruto studied their faces, "No idea. Let's hand them over to a Neo-pirate. We can ask questions tomorrow morning when they've woken up."

"Good idea." Nami concurred.

Naruto bent down, grabbed their unconscious bodies and slung them over his shoulders like a sack of vegetables as Nami collected Baby Kurama from the counter. Lifting himself to his feet, Naruto and Nami watched a confused store manager walk in the shop floor from the storage room.

"Wh-what happened here?" She voiced in incomprehension, studying the mess, broken items and bodies over Naruto's shoulders.

"We can explain Shizuka-san-" The jinjuriki interrupted with a guilty smile.

Nami worryingly stepped forward, "Yeah, these two attacked us for no reason and things kinda got out of hand."

"Oh no!" Shizuka exclaimed with a gasp, "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, don't worry about us." Nami answered, "We're so sorry for all the trouble we caused, we'll pay for all the damages, I promise."

"No, you shouldn't worry about that now, as long as your both unharmed, that's all that matters."

The Straw Hats smiled in relief, "We're going to take these two troublemakers to the nearest Neo-pirate." Naruto explained, "We'll come back later."

Shizuka nodded in understanding, "Alright, just stay safe."

Returning a nod, the Straw Hats left the shop in peace.

Waiting in an empty alley way, hiding in the cover of night and shadows, Quentin observed Naruto and Nami leaving the ice cream bar, carrying his two newest recruits.

The man sighed in disappointment, "Do I have to do everything myself?"

_Central Pit – Top floor of a hotel_

Inside his pitch black hotel room, the man with the purple hair looked down upon the city. Only the rays of the moon and the lights of the buildings to illuminate the island.

His blank expression still remained as a sinister voice introduced itself, "You have an obsession over heights."

The man took a second to respond as he accepted the presence of another, "They don't call me Sky King for no reason." He responded indifferently.

"Why have you not retrieved The Key, Kazama? Or is it Kyousuke?" The voice questioned within the shadows, hiding from view.

The purple haired male stayed silent for a moment, "I see, so you was watching me, Titan."

"Indeed, you were talking to the Straw Hats were you not? They're one of The Chosen One's priorities. Why didn't you dispose of them? What are you waiting for?"

Kazama placed his hands in his pockets, "An even playing field." He answered casually.

"Did you forget the task you're assigned to do? You're here to take The Key from Stark's dead fingers, not pursuit some pirates."

"I wasn't hunting the Straw Hats, I came across them by chance. And I haven't forgotten about Stark, when I see him, he's as good dead. But I'll decide when that happens. I'm kinda liking what this island has to offer, so I might put the mission on hold for a few days to enjoy my stay."

Titan stayed silent, though it was obvious he was enraged by Kazama's decision.

"How did you even get here?" The Chosen One questioned.

"Look at the sky. The moon is full on this night."

"I see," Kazama nodded lazily, looking up at the night sky, "Azazel sent you. For what exactly? Why is one of Azazel's personal body guards here? To baby sit me?"

"To ensure you're doing what you're told!" Titan snapped, "And from the looks of things, Azazel-sama was right in sending me here. Why are you delaying Azazel-sama's plan, Kazama? The first step to our plans, the first step to world domination and immortality is in Stark's possession!"

Kazama closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "Let me get one thing straight, I don't care about taking over the world, that's Azazel's plans and Jagger's obsession. And immortality, I don't know what Tokiomi's fascination over it. I mean, what's the point? What's the point in being immortal or the 'ultimate being' as Jagger would so dramatically put it, if there's nothing that can entertain me for all of time? I chose to be a Chosen One because it seemed it was the best way to find what I'm looking for... if following Azazel's orders is the price I have to pay to find it, then so be it."

Silenced brewed between the two.

"And don't worry about The Key," Kazama continued, "The Union is still a few months from now. I have time to do as I please. Unless, you could try to force me to take The Key? But would you risk it? Risk your life in fighting me?"

Titan didn't respond, but Kazama knew that the being in the shadows was furious beyond believe.

"Just complete the mission." Titan seethed with anger, "I'll be watching you." His malicious voice echoed into a whisper.

Seconds later, Kazama knew his visitor vanished, leaving him all alone.

"I thought not."

_Roger Hotel – Elevator – Late evening _

Listening to the same, upbeat elevator music, Nami and Naruto was enjoying some comfortable silence.

Naruto smiled noticing the tight hug around the stuff toy fox around Nami's arms.

"Stark said the population of The Pit was 70,000 right? But the streets are so busy, don't you think there's a lot more people that?" He asked.

"I thought the same thing earlier." Nami answered, "Before I bumped into you, I had a talk with a Neo-pirate. She told me that 70,000 is the average _visiting_ population, that doesn't include the 100 thousand who live here permanently and the 10 thousand Neo-pirates. Also, since that grand tournament is happening in a week, more and more pirates are coming here to watch or take part. So we could expect to see more people in the streets as the days go by."

"Right, I get it." Naruto announced. Then his eyes suddenly widened, "Oh no, we forgot to go back to Shizuka-sans bar."

The two looked at one another with guilt and awkwardness, "We kinda got a little distracted, didn't we." Nami replied.

"We'll just have to go back tomorrow to apologise again." Naruto laughed lamely.

*DING*

The two stepped out their elevator and into their luxurious hotel room, seeing no other Straw Hat in sight.

"Where is everyone? It's almost midnight." Naruto questioned, entering deeper into their spacious living room.

Nami looked around, "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Wanting to place her new toy on her bed, Nami headed for the open doorway on the right side of the room with Naruto following by her side.

They both entered the smaller box room, with the girl's room on the left and Naruto's room to her right.

"I guess this is goodnight then?" She said softly, "It is getting pretty late after all."

A sudden rush raced within the blond, almost wanting to reject her words, "It- it doesn't have to be." He stutter with a small shade of red on his face.

The girl grew a similar blush, "What do you mean?"

"Well it's just- we had such a good time- well I know I did- I just thought- it didn't have to end right now, right? We can- hang around in my room- if you want- until the others get back I mean."

Nami was a little lost for words. The tenseness in his voice, the invitation to his room, the heat in the atmosphere, it couldn't mean what she thought it meant, could it?

The navigator had to snap herself out of her head to reply, "No-yeah, I would like that, just let me shower first, been a long day. I'll come over when I'm done."

Naruto nodded with a smile, "Okay."

The two slowly made their way to their separate bedrooms. The first time they've been alone for hours. Nami closed her door and leaned her back on it, trying to calm her racy heart before heading to the shower.

Naruto also entered his room, walking to his bed nearby and crashing face first into the mattress. He rolled to lay on his back and stared at the ceiling in disbelieve.

_'Where did that come from? Did I really just say that?' _

Despite his questions, a hopeful smile crept on to his lips.

Outside, by complete coincidence, Zoro, with another bottle of sake in hand found himself looking up his hotel building. His hand instantly tighten the grip on his bottle.

_10 minutes later_

Nami finished dressing herself as Naruto stood by the window, admiring the city below, a figure waiting in the elevator, making its way up to the room.

*DING*

The figure drunkenly stepped out the elevator, placed their bottle down on a small table outside the doors and ventured deeper into room.

Moments later, in Naruto's room, the blond heard the flick of a light switch, consuming his room in total darkness. _'Nami?'_

Naruto turned away from the view to face the new visitor, only to feel a set of soft lips on his own, a pair of arms around his neck and the pressure of a set of well-endowed breasts on his chest.

It was too dark to see the kissers face, but the surprise contact felt so good that Naruto didn't care. He knew it could only be one person, so he closed his eyes and began to slowly return the kiss. Placing his hands on her waist and matching the passion and hunger in her lips.

*DING*

Although he was enjoying the kiss, something was bothering him from the back of his mind. Nami's kissing felt different than before, and the smell of her breath contained the scent of wine when she hadn't had a single drop of the stuff.

Slowly moving towards the bed, Naruto finally opened his eyes to investigate. It was too dark to tell clearly but what was evidently clear, the colour of this girl's hair was black.

_'Robin!' _

He withdrew his lips and forced the kiss to stop, "Robin, what's going-"

Robin's muzzled his mouth shut with the palm of her hand, "Shh, no questions. Let's just enjoy ourselves, Cook-san."

Naruto tensed with wide eyes, _'She thinks I'm Sanji?!'_

With the slur in her voice, the blond could easily tell that Robin was drunk out her mind.

But he couldn't fight back, the end of the bed collided with the back of his leg causing him and the drunken archaeologist to crash on the bed. This made the older women giggle with lust, enjoying their new position.

She jumped on the bed to rest on her knees and straddle him on his lap. She removed her hand on Naruto's mouth to reach for the helm of her dress, giving the male a second of protest. But his attempt died instantly as Robin used her devil fruit powers. A half a dozen arms and hands muzzled his mouth, lifted his hands above his head and restrained his arms and legs to the bed.

Mumbling inherent sounds, Naruto knew with the kind of force he could break free, but that endangered Robin's well-being especially in her intoxicated state.

Robin began to pull on the helm of her dress. Pulling it past her thighs then hips. Soon enough, she lifted the entire dress over her head, carelessly throw it beside the bed.

Naruto was made speechless for a moment. Having Robin in her laced underwear and straddled your manhood literally took his breath away. The drunken girl leaned in towards his lips for another kiss, turning the arms covering his mouth into flower petals.

"Robin, you need to sto-"

Light originating from the doorway creeped into the room.

"Maybe he knows where she could be-"

Four souls instantly froze still from a heart stopping surprise.

With impossibly wide eyes, Naruto and Robin slowly faced the light, finding a motionless navigator and green headed swordsman. The first few seconds described nothing but shock. As the seconds ticked, allowing time to process, Nami's and Zoro's faces showed everything from mass confusion, anger, sorrow, hurt, disappointment and most of all, heart stabbing betrayal.

Scared and unmeasurably anxious, Robin leaned back, disabling her devil fruit powers into petals, "Z-Zoro."

Naruto supported himself on his elbows. Shaking his head, he looked deeply into Nami's enraged yet sad, tearful eyes and explained,

"It's not what it looks like."


	20. A Change Of Heart

**AN**/ Apologies for the _very _slow update. I'm in the middle of writing my dissertation for uni so it was actually a miracle that I found the time to write a chapter this long.

Anyway, enjoy chapter 20.

"Seriously, _this_, this is not what it looks like." Naruto repeated with conviction.

Incapable to fathom the identity of the voice from below, Robin nervously leaned back to sit upright, almost forgetting the fact she's in her underwear and straddling someone's lap. Her apprehensive eyes fixated on her two emotional crew mates by the doorway as she could feel her mind slowly ceasing to function, unable to find or form words in her articulate brain to defuse the situation.

Zoro's expression screamed suppressed anger. His jaw was clenched shut and his eyebrows were sharp and narrowed, whereas Nami's face was like a rainbow of emotions, numerous of reactions ranging from shock, hurt and betrayal all rushing in her blood at the same time.

FLASHBACK

With the ring of the bell, the elevator doors opened and out came Zoro. He placed his bottle of sake on the small wooden table outside the elevator, noticing an empty bottle of wine already on it.

Judging by the lack of noise and motion in the living room, he figured that no one of his nakama had yet returned. However, he ventured deeper into the room, making a beeline for the girl's room just in case the women he's searching for was quietly reading a book in her room, which going by personal experience, is a likely possibility.

Just as Zoro reached for the door handle, the door swung open rapidly almost shocking the swordsman.

"Zoro?" Nami questioned, genuinely surprised by her first mate's presence, "You made it back to the hotel room? By yourself? And didn't get lost? Miracles do happen. Wait a minute, were you about to go into our room?"

He took a step back, feeling slightly agitated by Nami's accusing tone and hoped she's not thinking the worse of him, "I'm looking for Robin. I said somethings earlier that may have been over the line and I feel like I need to explain myse- you know what, forget the details. I just need to talk to her, seen her around?"

Nami's eye brows scrunched in curiosity, but the seriousness in Zoro's expression was one that silence her interest on the topic.

"Robin? No, sorry, I haven't seen her for hours." Nami replied while walking towards Naruto's and Sanji's room, gaining a disappointed look from her nakama, "But the last time I saw her, she was gathering information on The Chosen Ones with Naruto-" Nami gripped the boy's door knob, opened it slightly and met Zoro in the eye, "maybe he knows where she could be-"

END OF FLASHBACK

The seconds of agonizing silence in the air felt like days of psychological torture. It was Nami who broke the standstill by forcing herself to push all her raging feelings aside and plastered her best fake, cheerful smile.

"Why are you panicking for, Naruto? I understand, you two are together and you didn't know how to tell me before. It's okay, you didn't have to lie or feel like you had to hide you guys relationship. You should have told me sooner. I'm really happy for you two."

Her tone of voice was calm and joyful at the surface, but it was hard to believe her thanks to the pain behind her smile that was so obvious for everyone to see.

"Come on Zoro, let's leave these two alone. I'm sure they don't want anyone to disturb them."

Nami turned around and darted for her room, placing a hand on Zoro's arm to try and pull him away with her, but her lifeless hand merely grazed past the swordsman with zero effort while an unseen trail of sparkling tears washed the air as she evacuated from the scene.

"Nami, wait-" Naruto called out helplessly, gaining the sound of the girl's room shutting for a response.

Suddenly, Robin's eyes widened violently. She finally found the cognitive ability to process the identity of the man's voice beneath her, and it wasn't the one she expected.

"Naruto-san?!" The weight of the consequences and ramifications of the situation because of Robin's actions finally crashed down upon her like a bag full of bricks.

"You know what-" Naruto's and Robin's mental alarms rang by the voice of Zoro. His lone, enraged eye fixated solely on the archaeologist, "I was looking for you to explain why I said we could never be together. Looks like I don't need to do that anymore, you did that well enough all by yourself."

Zoro made his leave, with the rings of the elevators sounding off in the background.

The first mate was met by the rest of the Straw Hat pirates including Angel exiting the elevators. They all either had food or souvenirs on their possession, highlighting the fun they had on their first day in The Devil's Pit.

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy yelled merrily, "Where have you been all day? You missed out on all the fun!"

The pissed off Pirate Hunter walked straight through his group of crew mates like they never existed, ignoring all forms of communication whatsoever.

At the back of the group, Sanji noticed Zoro's unusually cold exterior then placed a hand on his shoulders, stopping Zoro in his tracks, "Oi, Luffy's talking to you."

Without warning, Zoro grabbed the hilt of one of his katana and Sanji's shirt with explosive force, eliciting sharp gasps and looks of tremor from the rest of the crew.

Eye to eye they met with no signs of either party backing down.

"Don't fucking touch me, Cook." Zoro hissed with venom.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sanji answered back defensively.

Zoro clenched the hand attached to the blond cook's shirt with an infuriated grunt. Eventually, Zoro shoved Sanji aside and continued his march towards the elevators.

With the adrenaline pumping in her veins, sobering her senses at inhumane rates, Robin dashed off Naruto's lap, collected her crumpled dress from the floor and rushed herself to place said dress on.

"Zoro! No, wait, let me explain." She called out desperately.

By the time Naruto found himself on his feet, Robin only needed to place the dress's shoulder straps.

"What the hell was that all about, Robin?!" Naruto questioned angrily with mass confusion.

"Long story." Robin rushed a weak and reluctant reply.

The two pirates exited the room to find themselves in stuck with an impossible dilemma of figuring out who to talk to first, Nami or Zoro. They exchanged quick glances from the doorway leading to the living and Zoro, to the girl's bedroom door where Nami secluded herself.

As much as it pained her to leave her ex-lover with the wrong idea, Robin reluctantly took a step towards her bedroom. The archaeologist's action told Naruto everything he needed to do. Since the ladies were going to have a talk, he rushed to the living room to find the rest of his friends staring blankly at Zoro inside one of the elevator and its closing doors.

Naruto rushed between his friends, just missing his first mate as he made his descent to the lower levels.

All eyes focused on the former shinobi, "What's wrong with him?" Usopp asked out loud for anyone to answer.

"Yeah? Is he always like that?" Angel added.

"No?" Chopper interjected, "Sanji and Zoro get into little fights all the time but I've never seen him act like that before?"

"Me too?" Luffy confirmed sceptically.

"Do you know anything about this?" Sanji questioned his fellow blond.

Naruto plastered a chuckling, guilty smile, "Yeah, um… I, uh…" His brain felt like it was overheated as it attempted to generate a legitimate excuse for the situation, "We had this bet, that I was a better drinker than him and he lost. So he's a little drunk and angry at the fact that he owes me money and the realisation he dropped to number three on who's the best drinker out of all of us." Naruto laughed nervously to himself, unsure whether his excuse was believable enough.

"I should really check up on him actually…" The jinjuuriki dashed his way inside the second elevator, allowing no time for his friends to process his explanation.

Naruto relentlessly pressed on the button for the ground floor like a madman, "Everything's fine, there's nothing to worry about and we'll be back soon, okay?" He lied with a shaky smile as the elevator doors slide shut.

"Well that was weird?" Franky commented.

"Whatever-" Sanji shrugged, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

xxx

Robin can hear the faint voices of her nakamas chatting and settling around the living room, she thanked her luck that no one has spotted her yet. Ironing her resolve, she allowed herself inside the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Inside she witnessed a teary eyed Nami slowly pacing back and forth. It was clear on the look on her face that the navigator was waiting for this conversation.

"What?" Nami spat violently, "You done fucking your boyfriend already?"

Robin took a step forward, trying to ignore the pain in her chest from her best friend's hurtful comment, "Nami, it's not what you th-"

"You can stop with the lies, Robin! Do you really think I'm that stupid!? I saw you two earlier going into a tavern, holding hands and _looking_ really friendly. When I asked Naruto about it, he said you two were faking it to gather information. But let me guess, that was all a part of your plan, wasn't it? You didn't know how I would take it if I found out about your secret relationship with him, so you two came up with a sneaky little lie just in case you were spotted! I appreciate the thought but let me tell you one thing, I don't need your pity!"

Nami's hateful gaze left the archaeologist afraid and completely speechless. Robin couldn't fathom how she managed to create such a huge misunderstanding.

The navigator violently shook her head in humiliation, "I trusted you! Do you know how stupid I feel for ever opening up to you and letting you know how I felt! Some best friend you turned out to be!" Nami screamed, unleashing her bottled up frustration and sense of betrayal.

"Can you please let me tell you my side of the story?!" Robin yelled back desperately on the verge of tears. "You knew how much I liked him, Robin!" Nami shouted simultaneously.

"Naruto and I are not in a relationship! All I wanted was sex and I thought he was Sanji!"

Nami was taken aback, the shock felt like she was dropped in a bath of ice cold water. But the storming rage within her wouldn't allow her to accept her feelings of relieve.

"Sanji!? Why would you want to sleep with Sanji?! You don't even like him!?"

Staying as strong as she could, Robin couldn't stop a single drop of tear from trailing down her cheek, "Because I confessed to Zoro and he rejected me!"

_The Streets of The Pit_

"Zoro… Zoro! Can you stop walking for a second and tell me what the hell happened back there?" Naruto asked, following the back of his first mate, "You told Robin you could never be together? Were you two always _that_ close?"

"That's none of your business." The swordsman spoke harshly, indicating the anger within him is still very much alive.

"Oh, after almost being used as a human sex doll, I think it is." Naruto responded forcefully, "Come on, let's talk about this. Why did you say that to her? I've never thought about it before but now that I have, I think you two would be perfect for each other?"

"Shut your mouth, Naruto. You're beginning to piss me off."

"You have history, you're both relaxed, analytical and level headed people, and you're both passionate about the things that you love."

Almost twitching with rage, Zoro took hold of one of his katanas as he kept walking, "Say another word and I swear I'll slice you in half."

"Even you have to admit that you two would be great as a couple." Naruto said casually.

Noticing a violent shift of Zoro's body language, Naruto quickly withdrew a kunai to prevent Zoro's powerful slash from literally slicing him in half. The clash was emphatic, resonating sharp sound waves to the handful of bystanders nearby, and the two Straw Hats remained in the intense death lock for several moments with their weapons shaking under the extreme pressure from both men.

"Okay fine-" Naruto ended the silence with a penetrating gaze, "if you don't want to talk about it, that's on you. But do you know what I don't get? If you're the one who doesn't want to be together, then why is seeing Robin with someone else making you _this _angry?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Zoro exploded on impulse, unable to contain his raging feelings any longer.

Naruto paused, struggling to process what he heard, "Y-you love her? Then why would you-"

Zoro backed off, ended their stalemate, sheathed his katana and sighed a deep sigh. He spotted a small liquor shop nearby, initiating his legs to move towards it, "I'm far too sober to be having this conversation."

_Girl's room_

For the last ten minutes, Nami sat beside her friend on the bedroom floor, leaning their backs against the door as Robin exposed the long hidden sexual relationship she had with their first mate. The news was probably one of the biggest shocks to have ever reached Nami's ears, never would she have expected that her two crew mates had such a physically intense history, and to know that their relationship had last this long without anyone knowing, especially Nami herself was the biggest surprise.

"I can't believe this-" Nami voiced in disbelieve, her demeanour now back to her normal self, "You and Zoro have been having sex behind our backs since all the way from Thriller Bark?"

"Yes." Robin whispered sadly, staring at her enclosed hands resting in-between her thighs and outstretched legs.

Nami stole a look at her depressed friend, feeling sad, sympathetic, and the need to comfort her, "So, you confessed and he said no?"

Robin nodded lifelessly, "After we left Tessa Island, we had an agreement that we would finally put a label on what our relationship was by the time we arrived at the next island. But with only a day left until we agreed to speak, I still couldn't make up my mind."

"Of course, that kind of decision could change everything between you two, you both had to be certain of what you wanted."

Robin felt a surge of relieve and comfort to have Nami by her side, "So last night, I came up with the idea to have sex with him whilst sober, something we have never done before. I hoped it would guide me to my true feelings."

"And did you do it? What did Zoro say to that?"

Robin's lips curved to a tiny sad smile, "What do you think? Zoro is still only a man, after all."

Nami sat up defensively, "Well how am I supposed to know what Zoro would do in that situation? I've never thought of him doing those kind of things or in that way before?"

That little smile on Robin's face turned real, "We did. And we shared an amazing night together. It was something I've never felt before and something I could never forget. For a second, I thought I saw a look in Zoro that told me he felt the same way too, but I guess I was wrong. Because when I found out what I wanted with us and confessed-" Robin paused for an second and thought about the kissed she shared with Naruto and how that was the reason she realised the truth about herself. She decided to hold from telling Nami the piece of information for now, the navigator had only just calmed down, there was no motive to give her another reason to lose her cool.

"He said that what we had should have never happened and that he never had any feelings for me nor does he ever want to be in a relationship with me."

Nami's eyes expanded violently and her blood boiled in an instant, "That crude, heartless bastard! I'm gonna kill him for talking to you like that!"

Robin tried to giggle, but failed spectacularly, "I appreciate the sentiment but there's nothing to do about it now." She said depressingly, folding her arms and bringing her thighs to her chest, "I destroyed any chance I had with him because of what I did tonight."

"Robin…" Nami whispered unhappily. What the navigator would do to find the right words that would ease her distress friend. But at the speed she had to process all this new information, understanding the situation was difficult enough.

_Zoro + Naruto_

In a nearby park that overlooked a small pond, Naruto applied a layer of chakra on the bed of his feet and climbed up a tree to sit on the lowest tree branch. With a white plastic bag filled with bottles of alcohol that would chink with one another with every step, Zoro followed close by and seated himself on the tree's trunk, withdrawing a bottle out the bag with each hand.

"Catch." Zoro effortlessly threw one of the bottles over his left shoulder.

The task of catching the bottle was mere child's play for Naruto. He popped the cork open and took a generous sized sip.

Zoro mimicked Naruto's action by taking a big swig, allowing himself to savour the bittersweet aftertaste before studying the remaining bottles in the bag, "Drink up. We still have three bottles each in here, and you ain't getting shit out of me until we're at least on the last one."

The journey of the rim of Naruto's bottle and his lips took an abrupt stop with his eyes widening in alarm and scepticism.

_Girl's Room_

The archaeologist met eye contact with her friend, "His words hurt me, Nami. A lot. It triggered this sickening pain in my chest that was completely foreign to me, I didn't know what to do or how to fix it. In the end, however stupid I knew it was, I tried to find the answer in the bottom of a bottle of wine. Three bottles in fact. And in my drunken, heart torn state, I looked for comfort from the one man I knew who wouldn't reject me."

"Sanji." Nami answered under her breath with an understanding nod, feeling glad to finally be able to place the pieces to the puzzle of tonight's events.

"It was a mistake on my part-" Robin confessed, "It was foolish of me, probably the biggest mistake I could ever make. But I want you to know, everything you saw earlier, Naruto had nothing to do with it, I know how much you like him and I would never-"

"You don't have to worry about that-" Nami spoke softly and placed a hand on Robin's thigh, "I get it now. All of this was one huge misunderstanding. I'm sure Naruto will understand too if we tell him why it happened."

Robin paused for a second to thank her luck that Nami was so understanding about the whole situation, "I don't think we have much of a choice. Besides, he chased after Zoro, so I'm sure he'll stop at nothing until he finds some answers."

"I'm sure-" Nami agreed, and for a second, thought about how weird her next conversation will be with the blond, "But I'm more worried about you and Zoro."

"I don't see what there's to worry about. Everything we had, our friendship, it's all ruined. Did you not see the look he had on his face?"

"I _did_ see his face, and that's my point." Nami pushed herself from the floor to sit upright, "I even felt this murderous aura around him when we saw you two. If what he said was true and that he 'never had feelings for you' then why would he react the way that he did? If he truly had no feelings towards you, he would have been able to see what he saw and walk away from it as if nothing happened, but he did the exact opposite."

A small sparkle shined brightly in Robin's eyes as she saw some truth behind Nami's advice.

"This is what you're going to do-" Nami said energetically and with emphasis, almost like a general giving an order to their subordinate, "Next time you see Zoro, you explain yourself and apologise for that god-awful scene, you tell him how much his shit rejection had hurt you and drove you to do something stupid, apologise again, then do whatever it takes to force him to tell you his real feelings for you, I don't care if you have to squeeze the life out of his man-berries like you did with Franky to do it." Nami looked away thoughtfully for a moment, then continued with a much lower, softer tone, "Because now I know the full history you have together, I find his explanation for rejecting you a little hard to believe."

Robin was so sure that there was nothing that could cheer her up or lift her spirit after tonight's event. She honestly believe she didn't deserved it. But Nami's guidance and supportive words turned all that around in quick succession. It even instilled her a sliver of hope that one day soon, the dynamics between Naruto, Nami, Zoro and herself can return to normality.

"Nami, thank you."

_Zoro + Naruto_

The gentle whispers of the late evening breeze was all that transpired between the two Straw Hats as they gave their livers a gruesome beat down. Naruto knew that no matter what he said, Zoro wouldn't say a single word until they were both on the cusp of drunken unconsciousness. So he obliged by following Zoro's demands and drank in absolute silence. However, if he was being strictly honest, keeping up with his first mate's pace was a little difficult. Naruto was no amateur when it came to drinking but he was certainly no match for a pirate famous for his overwhelming alcohol intake.

The blond sage winced, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and moaned in disagreement. That last mouthful torched his taste buds, "Alright, one down. Three to go." He forced himself to say, placing the empty bottle by his side and allowing the cold material slip through his fingers.

Zoro caught the bottle with ease and without even looking. He withdrew another from the bag, tossed it high in the air and took another swig of his drink, "Keep up, would you. I'm already half way through my second." Zoro explained with a hard edge, doing his best to mask the fact that the drinks have already begun to take its effects.

_Girl's Room_

"I can't believe you've been keeping this huge secret from me all this time." Nami teased cheekily with a sly smirk, "You two sure did a good job at hiding it." Nami nudged her friend's shoulder with hers. The impressed tone in her voice was clear as day.

"Better than you and Luffy did." Robin quirked a hinting eyebrow and allowed the silence to consume her friend.

Nami's mouth and eyes gaped open, her expression in the middle of laughter, shock and disbelieve, "So you did know all this time! Dammit you're good at keeping secrets! I'm willing to bet Zoro knows too, right? I'm right, right?"

Robin flicked her head to the side, "Well you two weren't exactly being all too careful. You may have had the others fooled but not us. I didn't even have to tell Zoro, he found out all by himself."

"Really? He did?"

"Oh yeah, he's far more observant than he looks."

FLASHBACK_ – Thousand Sunny – Dining Table _

Placing her archaeology book down on the table, Robin reached for her cup of coffee and after taking a tiny sip, she took a harmless scan aroud the room. Zoro was sitting directly opposite her, head down and focused on eating his lunch. On the other end of the table was Luffy and Nami. The captain was stuffing his face with food in his usually, flamboyant manner; whereas Nami rested an elbow on the table, using her clenched fist to support her chin as she happily watched her captain with a cute smile on her lips.

This raised an alarm within Robin. Nami always shouted and complain to Luffy about his lack of table manners on frequent occasions. No matter how futile her lectures were, she never stopped trying to instil some manners in her captain. So for Nami watch and smile, showing such a drastic change of attitude towards Luffy's style of eating was incredibly suspicious.

Robin silently folded her arms, and returned her attention back to her book. But her attention was stolen yet again when Luffy exhaled a long sigh of relieve, signifying the end of his satisfying meal. However, what really intrigued Robin was when Nami pinched a single grain of rice on Luffy's cheek and gladly fed it back to him. The couple laughed away, probably too blissful to acknowledge the presence of the other two individuals in the room.

Without drawing attention to herself (she probably couldn't even if she tried), Robin continued to observe. She witnessed Nami leaning in closer to Luffy's face with a playful yet mischievous expression and whispered something inaudible. The next moment, Nami stood from her seat, walked behind the Straw Hat captain, stole his precious hat from his possession, placed it on her head and ran away laughing onto the main deck. Naturally, Luffy immediately chased after her, dashing past the quite Zoro who had yet to look up from his meal, for what seemed like a harmless game of tag.

With the flapping doors of the kitchen stopped, leaving only the eating swordsman and the ship's archaeologist in the room, Robin refocused her attention on her book.

Without removing his gaze from his half eaten meal, Zoro spoke carelessly with no effort or emotion, "Those two are doing it."

Robin only smirked and took another sip of her coffee, "I can't say that I'm surprised."

END OF FLASHBACK

"We were not doing it!" Nami shrieked in embarrassment, "We never once did it!"

A small giggle escaped Robin's lips, "But you can see my point, don't you?"

_Zoro + Naruto _

Naruto pressed his back against the tree slightly harder than he intended to before finishing his second bottle of sake. A long hiss was ripped out his mouth as the after burn of the drink kicked in, "Woo! That's two!" He yelled ecstatically. He could feel the layer of heat camping in his cheeks and the up surging of energy that came along with being tipsy. Despite the lack of conversation, Naruto was starting to have a good time.

After completing their 'Drop, Catch and Throw' routine to refill Naruto's hand, Zoro couldn't help but be impressed at the newly found speed of his crew mates drinking pace. Zoro had also just finished his second bottle and was about to make a start on his third, but considering that he had a head start, Naruto must have dug deep and inhaled that last round.

"Tomorrow's hangover is gonna be a bitch." Zoro groaned before taking a large swig, unable to deny the dizziness in his mind for any longer.

_Girl's Room_

However unlikely they thought it would be, especially after tonight, the two girls were laughing and returned to status quo despite all that transpired. They had yet to leave their room and make their presences known to their other crew mates. It was unconscious decision made by both ladies, perhaps somewhere deep down they wanted some time alone together to ensure that their friendship had remained the same.

Nami sat on her bed, busy painting her toenails with a bright layer of rose red nail polish. She had only two toes to paint until she was finished with her work.

"Hey, can I ask you a question," Nami relocated her gaze from her brightly coloured feet unto Robin, who was leaning on the cool window walls that overlooked the city with her arms crossed. Her choice of where to stand could lead a person to believe she was on the lookout out for somebody. Waiting.

"Doesn't the age gap bother you at all?"

Robin merely smiled and lightly shook her head, "Not really, I've never seen it as a problem? Also, he hasn't mentioned anything about it before so I don't think it bothered him either."

"I see," Nami nodded and paused to process. She made a quick scan of her friend's entire body before asking her second question.

"Why Zoro?" Nami asked innocently with genuine interest which caused Robin to turn to face her, "Don't take that the wrong way, I mean, he's not _unattractive_¸ even I can tell that-" Nami lowered her head and continued to colour the second to last toe, "I just always thought that your type would be that of scholars, academics, intellectuals, those kind of guys? Not a swordsman. And someone who has a romantic side, you know? Because no offense to Zoro, but I find it hard to believe that he a single romantic bone in his body." Nami half joked, dipping the brush into the nail polish contain several times before working on the last toe.

Robin thought about what her friend said for a second, thinking how clueless Nami and the rest of the crew were about a certain side to Zoro, to which, much to his credit, he had masterfully been able to keep away from sight.

"I might as well show it to you now. There's no point in hiding it anymore." Robin marched towards the work desk nearby. She pulled on drawer and withdrew a single book. It was navy blue in colour with silver intricate patterns forming shapes of flowers on the cover.

By the time Robin sat on the bed, Nami had already finished her business and found the book in her hands.

"The Lost Girl." Nami read, finding the title extremely familiar. It took her only a few moments of searching through her memories to figure out why it was so familiar.

"This is… your favourite book as a kid?"

FLASHBACK – _Thousand Sunny – Girl's Bedroom _

Content with her newest addition of her collection of maps, Nami placed her pen down, twisted around on her seat to face the always reading Robin.

"Hey you-" She called out friskily, forcing the older women across the room to put her book down on the bed, "Your all-time favourite book. What's it called?"

Robin didn't even have to think about it, "The Lost Girl by Miyuki Shikibu." She said rather sceptically.

"Why is it your favourite book?" Nami asked further with greater fascination, "What's it about?"

The very few fond memories of Robin's past came rushing back and forced a neat little smile on her lips, "The book is a novel about a little girl who lost everything she had in a horrible tragedy and follows her journey through hardship, self-discovery and pain. That is until she found happiness and a place to call home thanks to a small group of unusual yet friendly elves. It's a story about struggle, lost, identity, friends and overcoming challenges. My mother sometimes used to read it to me as a bedtime story."

It didn't need a genius to work out why this book was Robin's all-time favourite. The fictional story was a mirror image of her entire life. Robin was the Lost Girl. Whether or not Robin saw the resemblances was unimportant, all Nami knew was how important this book was to her and all she wanted to do was get her hands on that book and fast.

"That's amazing. Do you happen to know where I can find myself a copy of it?" Nami squeaked as slyly as she could.

Robin's eyes squinted and one of her eye brows raised in questioned, "Why?" Sounding as if she already knew the answer.

Nami laughed awkwardly to herself while constantly pointing the tip of her index fingers against one another in childish fashion, "Well, I was thinking, if you haven't already had a copy, maybe I could get you one for your birthday next month?"

Robin's eyes dropped closed and moaned in exhaustion, "Nami, we've talked about this a hundred times already, I don't celebrate my birthday, never have and most likely never will. That's why every year I specifically ask for everyone to not throw me party or get me presents, remember?"

"Of course I remember! It's the craziest thing I've ever heard! Who doesn't want free gifts for their birthdays!?" Nami snapped, but quickly became needy, "Come on, please? Just this year, let me get you a present just for this year?"

"I appreciate the effort, I really do. However it's not necessary. And besides, The Lost Girl is an extremely difficult book to find since it's so rare. I think only a hundred copies was ever made. To be honest, I've been looking for it myself for a while now but I've had no such luck."

Nami pouted her lips in disappointment, frustrated her plan has been effectively ruined, "Seriously… one of these years you're going to accept one of my gift."

END OF FLASHBACK

The navigator gave the book a quick scan before facing Robin, "Did Zoro give this to you?" She asked dubiously with a hint of amazement that Zoro could offer someone a precious and meaningful present.

"For my birthday, yes."

"Oh! So you accept his presents and not mine(!)" Nami raised her voice sarcastically, causing Robin to pull an apologetic smile and giggle.

The younger girl looked down and inspected the book in greater detail. The beautiful patterns of silver flowers on the cover and the crisp thin sheets of pages, highlighting how far the owner must have gone to keep the book so well maintained.

"Wait," Nami perked up from a thought, "How did he even know about this book? And what's more, how did he even get his hands on a copy?"

"He has his ways." Was Robin's enigmatic response that only drove Nami to want more answers that she knew she wasn't going to receive.

"Sorry I had to hide another thing from you," Robin added sincerely, with Nami shaking her head with an understanding smile.

"I guess I was wrong about him," Nami confessed thoughtfully, returning the book back to its owner, "Who knew Zoro could be romantic?"

It was then, with mixed emotions, Robin retreated to the memory of Zoro's most romantic gesture.

FLASHBACK – Zoro's Room (Little lemon)

Erotic and sinful moans rolled shamelessly off Robin's lips, rejoicing from the mind numbing pleasure originating in between her legs as her naked body quivered constantly and arched into Zoro's lips and tongue to heighten her sense of ecstasy. Eyes delightfully closed to centre all her focus on her partner's skilled mouth, she groped her own breast a little tighter following with a gentle pinch of her erect nipple that ripped a sharp throaty moan and she felt a shock run through that brought her dangerously close to climax. The death grip she had with her free hand on the sheets was released and relocated on Zoro's green hair to push him further into her soaking sex.

Arms wrapped tightly around her soft thighs, Zoro continued his sexual onslaught with rhythmic licks and sucks that focused mainly on her sensitive bud. The sensual moans from the woman above was glorious music to his ears. He swears he could listen to it all week on a constant loop without ever getting bored. His taste buds was also enjoying their treat as well. Robin's free falling juices was like sweet nectar that you could never stop craving, never stop longing to possess. It made Zoro work that much harder to satisfying her since it was like his most needed reward.

When the swordsman abruptly adding several well placed hums into the mix, Robin was catapulted to the brink of release. However, much to her irritatingly displeasure, Zoro's wonderful administrating was held to a stop. She opened her eyes and looked down questioningly at him.

"Why did you stop?" She breathed weakly, showing only an inkling of her distress and impatience for him to resume his work.

Zoro lifted his chin to meet her in the eyes, "Wait..." He paused and looked as if he was trying to remember something. His eye seemed to sparkle when he recalled the thought and finally spoke up, "I forgot to do something. Stay here." He commanded before pushing himself off the bed and walked towards his book shelve that Robin was pretty sure he never used.

Now intrigued, she sat up against the headboard and placed one leg over the other to cover her modesty, "Your timing couldn't have been any worse, you know. I was this close to finishing." She whispered playfully with a seductive edge, scanning his muscular body and tented black boxers.

Zoro released a throaty, humourful laugh as he scanned the width of every column of the shelf, "Are you really worried about one little orgasm?" He scoffed, "We've only just begun and you and I both know I can get you to five or six by the end of the night." He remarked with confidence

Robin opted to hold off a reply and just smile since her previous experiences with Zoro reminded her that he had a very valid point. However, he couldn't even begin to live up to his word if kept standing their all night looking for whatever it is he is looking for.

She leaned off the headboard to sit upright started to fix her dishevelled hair to make herself a little more presentable.

"Where did I put that thing again?" She heard him ask irately to himself.

This was when Robin started to question his behaviour in general. What could he possible need 'to do' involving the book shelve that only served as a piece of decoration to complete the room?

After several moments of watching him search, Robin perked up when she heard him say, "Ah! Finally, I found it!"

She observed closely as he withdrew a single book from one of the variety of books, hid it behind his back and sat beside her. They relaxed their backs on the headboard as Robin wondered to herself why he decided to hide the book from sight.

Before she could question his strange sequence of actions, Zoro looked and pointed at her long raven locks, "You have something in your hair."

Her attention and hands instantly flew to her hair, "I do? I'm pretty sure there isn't-"

Robin quickly realised Zoro's intentions was to distract her since the split second she wasn't paying attention, the book behind his back was presented on her lap.

"Happy birthday." He whispered softly with a manly and husky edge.

It only took her a fraction of a second to recognise the cover of the book and it took a while until she recovered from the initial shock. She couldn't forget that blue and silver cover even if she tried, it was ingrained in her memories like her own name. But as she reached for the book and an overwhelmed smile crept on her lips, it looked like she was having a hard time believing that the book was physically there.

"H-how did you- wh-where did you even-" Robin stuttered incoherently through her shaky smile, flicking through the pages and unable to contain the sensation of overwhelming bliss, warmth and fondness in her chest.

Zoro casually massaged the back of his neck as to downplay the obvious thought and effort he put into the gift, "I overheard you and Nami talking last month about it. I know you don't like to celebrate your birthday in anyway so I didn't think much about the book after that. But then, last week, I walked by a book store and saw it on display and I just thought, it would be a waste to let something so rare, and something that obviously meant a lot to you go to waste. I got it for a really low price too so I guess the shop owner wasn't aware how valuable it is-"

His sentence was interrupted prematurely when Zoro suddenly found himself thrusted into a tight embrace. He was momentarily lost for words, slightly confused for why the sudden act of affection. He knew it was significant for her but all he did was saw a book, bought the book, and gave said book to someone else. In the end he decided to let the matter slide, so as long as she was satisfied, then so will he.

Robin quickly released him for her embrace and gave a brief yet firm kiss on the lips before sitting back down to inspect the book, looking and feeling like a child on Christmas morning.

After she had her a second to digest the moment, Robin shook her head with a smile that displayed her appreciation but also her denial, "You have no idea how much this means to me." She said softly, initiating eye contact.

"Sure I do." He replied contently with an unperceivable nod.

"Thanks for this." She protectively tighten her hold on her gift and gently tapped his shoulder with the side of her head.

"However-" She voiced with a tone of teasing and doubt as she leaned away from him, "A gift this thoughtful is something only a boyfriend would do for his girlfriend. You're not implying anything by this, are you?" She impishly narrowed her eyes, already knowing his impending answer.

Zoro only scoffed as he spread her legs apart with his and swiftly positioned himself on top of her, "Don't get ahead of yourself-" He whispered with lustful intentions, gaining a light giggle from his partner, welcoming his sudden intrusion, "The gift was just a gift. Nothing more, nothing less." He breathed huskily, planting a couple of hungry kisses on her lips, "I haven't forgotten that that this whole thing between us is all physical."

"Thank the heavens for that." Robin sighed in contempt, feeling his kisses on her cheek, travelling down to her exposed neck. She placed her treasure book further away from the bed to prevent it from being collateral damage from what's to come.

After planting open mouth kisses on her neck, Zoro grabbed her by her sides and focused his lips on the valley between her breasts, "I'm just here to fuck your brains out. End of story."

Robin squirmed delightfully under his firm hold and light, well placed kisses, "You're such a romantic (!)"

END OF FLASHBACK

The memory sent Robin into a thoughtful slumber, accidently abandoning Nami's random conversation into the distance. She thought about how much simpler it was back then. How easy and predictable. Everyone knew where they stood and there was a fine line between black and white. But now that line is meshed and blurred, all because of something troublesome known as emotions. Sure, Zoro's gift was a beautiful gesture, it was the only one she had ever accepted since she fled her home island of Ohara. But there was no further meaning behind his gift, it was a result of blind luck and the fact that Zoro was feeling a little generous that day.

Robin almost laughed to herself from the irony of how much she avoided being in a relationship back then. She thought, perhaps if she came to terms with her feelings for him a little sooner then maybe she could have tried something different, and therefore avoiding this awkwardly tense situation she found herself in.

Looking back at it, Zoro was always adamant of his intentions regarding their sexual meetings. He was solely there to release his inner urges, just the way she was, just like they agreed. Not once had he displayed any indications of elevating their relationship to a higher status, and this discovery was beginning to make her question herself.

She was undeniable certain that something new had spark between them last night. She refused to believe love making that physically passionate, and yet magically sensual could have happened without even an inkling of mutual feelings. Also, the way he spoke when he rejected her on that balcony, the struggling demeanour that he carried, she was so sure she heard strain and self-denial in his voice, like he was forcing himself to say it for some unknown reason she had yet to discover.

But now, she was starting to think that her own optimistic brain had created these illusions to satisfy her own needs, that she imagined that spark she felt when their bodies were intertwined, and that strain in his voice was all fictional so that her hope of being together could have something to cling on to.

If this was all true, then why did Zoro react the way that he did? He had no right to. He made it abundantly clear he had no intimate feelings or interest towards her, so why the unnecessary display of aggression?

All this thinking was starting to get on Robin's impatient side. The faster she talks to Zoro and clarify things the better. If there was one thing she knew she could never hope to understand, it was the sexual politics between a man and a women.

_Zoro + Naruto_

The first mate took a sip from his fourth and final bottle. The world was a spinning mess to him now, though his outward appearance seems like he's maintain some of his composure.

"I should not have done this on an empty stomach." He slurred regretfully to himself.

On the tree branch, Naruto ungracefully shot his head back to start working on his final bottle as well, but he was a little careless with his action and in his unstable state, his body's ability to find balance and gravity had a little disagreement as he fought to keep himself on the branch.

"Oh – oh – I'm gonna fall off – no - wait – I think I got it – safe!"

He push his back on the tree for safety, too drunk to care or be aware of the slight pain it caused on his back. Just before he was about to take another sip that would take him that much closer to either throwing up or unconsciousness, a deep familiar voice broke through his psyche.

"**Naruto, you idiot, are you** **trying to drink yourself to death?**"

The blond's eyes flashed open in surprise,_ 'Kurama! Buddy! Haven't heard from you in a while? How is my partner in crime doing?'_

A deep sigh was exhaled from the fox, "**You always do get overly friendly when you're like this.**"

Naruto laughed innocently as a response.

"**I'm here to scold you for your stupidity. You've drank too much and gone and made yourself vulnerable. Your intake is starting to affect me as well. Anymore and you won't be getting any help from my chakra." **

'It's not like I had much of a choice, that green headed bastard down there won't tell me shit – hic – until I drink all these drinks. And besiidddesss, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Who can I not defeat in battle?'

"**You get overconfident in your** **state, too**."

"BLAAAH! Kurama, look, I appreciate your concerns but they're not need. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to.'

With a dismissive wave, Naruto pushed Kurama out of his psyche and looked at the bottom right of his vision to see a silent Zoro.

"I think we've reached the point where neither of us will remember ever being in this park tomorrow, don't you agree? That was your plan, wasn't it?" Naruto asked, attempting to regain his composure from before ever participating in this alcohol fuelled episode, hoping that his friend would have opened up enough to gain some answers.

Leaning back on the tree, Zoro took another swig of his drink, watching the stillness of the pond's liquid surface, "Maybe, yeah."

Naruto blinked slowly, preparing himself for his next set of words, "You said you love her… what the hell is going on, Zoro?"

The swordsman heard the question loud and clear. He just choose to delay answering it as he felt himself mentally drifting for a moment, and for some ungodly reason, his mind was taken back to a certain memory.

FLASHBACK - _Robin's room_

Sexual needs were satisfied and there was a companionable silence that rested in the room. Laying comfortably in bed with their legs tangled with one another, Robin snuggled her head nearer to his face as she watched her fingers randomly scribble on the right pectoral muscle of his broad, hard, naked chest, enjoying the constant radiation of his masculine scent originating from his neck. A smile grew on her when she felt the arm hugging her started to do the same and draw meaningless lines on her arm.

He may had his eyes closed and blissful silence only increased the temptation of sleep, but Zoro chose to stay alert and awake since there was no point. The sun was about rise, signifying the conclusion of their meeting, and falling asleep will only certify Nami discovering their relationship when she finishes her watch and returns from the crows nest.

Tired of drawing, Robin stopped her fingers and decided to inspect her partner's face, out of boredom more than anything. For no reason, she began to study minor details of his features that she might have missed before. Overall, Robin's an observant individual, more so than the average person, so it was no surprise to her that she saw nothing new that she hadn't seen before.

Hang on.

Her confidence in her observing skills took a hard hit as her attention fixated on the scar above his right eye. When they reunited after two years apart, the first thing Robin noticed apart from his bigger and manlier body was that scar on his left eye. But now that she thought about it, he never explained _how _he received said scar. He never once dropped an explanation in a conversation, he probably felt he had no obligations to. Robin remembered that she once drunkenly asked him about it in Dressrosa but he changed the topic faster than you can say Doflamingo-is-a-pretentious-bastard.

Now fuelled with fascinated, Robin leaned over Zoro's body, resting her chin on top her intertwined fingers that laid rest on his chest.

"How did you get your scar?"

"Mm?" He questioned absentmindedly without opening his eye.

"Your scar-" She repeated with the same intrigued casual tone as before, "On your left eye. How did it happened?"

He creaked his eye open to witness her interested face, "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does," her voice raised by a fraction to show her sincerity.

He rested on the pillow and closed his eye to return to his comfortable position, "I tripped and fell."

Robin's eyes dropped, unconvinced and unimpressed, "If you're going to lie at least make it believable."

"Why the sudden interest anyway?"

Zoro's attention was awakened when he felt her move to sit upright straddling his naked lap, and he took a long and generous stare at her captivating curves and features.

"Because I'm a natural born academic," She snapped him out his glare of admiration and lust, "I'm naturally inclined to want answers to questions. And besides, I find it extremely odd that a first mate of a pirate crew lost an eye and nobody on said pirate crew knows how or why." Robin paused to think. Zoro could see her mind formulating theory after theory through her thoughtful expression, "Or is it lost?" She continued dubiously, "Are you just covering it for training purposes? Is it like your secret weapon you'll only use against an opponent you know you can't beat?"

"Now you're just talking crazy. Someone I can't beat." He scoffed loudly and resisted the urge to roll his eye.

"But wait, I know you told me you trained with Dracule Mihawk. Is it his? Did you win one of his eyes after beating him in a challenge of some sort?"

Zoro had enough with all the speculations, "Is there no mystery to things anymore?"

Robin did love mystery novels, some of her favourite books were ones that included mysterious murders and thought-provoking plots. But she was a true academic through and through, and the need to know what's beneath his scar was almost driving her insane.

"I tell you what-" She took her hands into his, interlocked their fingers, placed their hands beside his head and leaned forward and spoke with their lips delicately touching, "you tell me what happened to your eye and I'll let you do whatever you want with me. What-ever-you-want. I'll even let you use the one place you haven't tried. Well, to be strictly honest, no one has ever tried that place. It's virgin territory. An untapped resource."

Zoro's visible eye shot wide open. The idea of taking one of Robin's first time experiences was like finding precious gold. Despite his excitement, he wanted to seem unaffected and composed. So he broke from her confinement and rolled them over so that the positions has switched and he was on top dominating her.

"And what makes you think I need to show you my eye to get you to do whatever I want?"

Their exchanged words and laughs from their conversation started to fade as Zoro was brought back to the present.

END OF FLASHBACK

Zoro can't explain why that pleasant memory played through his head. It was as if his own brain wanted to send a message… or torture him a little. He couldn't decide which.

As pleasant as that memory was however, the next memory that sprung from his mind wasn't as kind. The memory was from last night, when he gently laid the sleeping Robin down on her on bed. He focused on the peaceful smile she had as she slept, and how he couldn't replicate it said smile even if his life depended on it. He remembered the gut wrenching sensation he felt when he stood there beside her bed, frowning and tense, causing him to tighten his hold on his bottle like a vice.

It's been a while since Naruto asked his question, somehow he could see through his blurred vision that Zoro was thoughtful, but the lack of response was provoking the belief that Zoro hadn't even heard his question. So Naruto opened his mouth to repeat himself, though Zoro interrupted before he could.

"The demons of my past have come to collect."

xxx

It's been a weird ten minutes for the former Leaf shinobi, being kept up to date with details of Zoro's relationship with Robin. Learning that his two close friends has had a far more intimate bond than he could have ever imagined was an eye opener, especially since it had been going on under his trained, observant eye. He figured that they were born deceivers or something. Learning why Zoro rejected Robin's confession was even stranger, however, and thanks to his intoxicated state, it took him a while to digest Zoro's reasoning's and to come back with an appropriate response.

"So you can't be with her because you love her." Naruto clarified, now knowing the background and reason for it, the words didn't sound as crazy as he thought it would.

Zoro replied with silence, and simply took another sip of his drink.

"And that's why you've been pushing her away, telling her all those lies at the balcony." Naruto stated the facts, though sounding understanding in his voice.

Once again, Zoro opted to ignore offering a response and a moment of silence transpired between the two Straw Hats. It was a moment where neither of them felt like they had to say something right away and just let time to pass by.

It was Naruto who broke that silence, "I get why you did what you did, Zoro. You have your reasons. But don't you think it's time to let the past go? You love her and she loves you… it's you two… why not give it a shot? Why deny yourself and her the happiness you deserve?"

Zoro replied this time. With a condescending scoff, "'She loves me.'" He spat mockingly, "Bullshit. Did you see how fast she jumped ships, oh wait, of course you do. That ship was you." He argued with disdain, though it sounded the majority of his spite was directed at Robin. He may have accepted that he loved Robin but seeing her with another man was damn right hurtful, especially when she had just confessed her 'true feelings' which now looks like a pile of absolute lies.

Naruto did his best to let his snide comment slide as Zoro continued, "She doesn't love me. I don't think she truly understands what love is. And that's the best for everyone."

"Now _that's_ bullshit and you know it." Naruto countered harshly, surprising Zoro by his sudden hardened tone, "She made a mistake, Zoro. She was drunken out of her mind when she walked into my room, she was probably looking for anything that would get rid of the pain she felt after you rejected her."

The first mate looked distant and uncaring, though deep down he was listening and considering every word.

"Hell, she was so drunk," Naruto added, "She thought that I was Sanji – no – wait." Naruto mentally cursed his drunken self for spilling something he knew that wouldn't help the situation.

Zoro's glass bottle cracked under the pressure of his grip as an upsurge of rage flooded his system, "That bitch!"

Naruto slapped his forehead in a panic, needing to defuse the situation as soon as possible, "Zoro, it doesn't matter who she was planning to do it with! What matters is the fact that Robin was so hurt that she willing to go to _Sanji _to try and fix her broken heart. It may have not been the best move to make but it just goes to show how much you hurt her!"

Thankfully, Naruto's words seemed to hit have home when Zoro's murderous aura started to gradually die down. If he was being honest, what really calmed Zoro down was the image of her face when she was caught red handed on Naruto's lap. There was so much regret and guilt in her apologetic eyes that could last a lifetime that Zoro couldn't help but accept that perhaps she did make a huge drunken mistake, and that she was probably punishing herself over it right now.

Naruto took his unresponsive silence as permission to continue, "She does love you, Zoro." He stated with such undying confidence that if he told you that the sun was blue, you'd probably believe it. "Now that I think about, the signs were so painfully obvious that I feel ashamed to call myself a shinobi." He laughed belittlingly himself.

Zoro twitched in interest as Naruto explained himself, "I don't know if anyone has told you this but… remember when we first met Angel, and she knocked you out with her devil fruit powers?"

Zoro did his best from letting the embarrassing memory get the better of him.

"That night should have been all the evidence I needed to figure it out." Naruto voiced with a self-disappointed smirk, still unable to believe it took him this long to unveil the truth.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked obliviously.

The blond paused with an idea in mind, "I think it's better if I show you." He groaned in displeasure as he forced himself off the tree branch and ungracefully landing and stumbling onto his feet beside his first mate. It was a miracle he didn't crash on the floor face first.

Naruto placed his bottle on the grass, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to gather some mental focus.

"I'm shit with genjutsu even when I'm sober so hang on and give me a minute."

He followed his statement with a set of three sloppily executed hands signs. His annoyed grunt afterwards was a clear indicated that whatever he was attempting to do had failed. He continued to perform the same set of seals repeatedly with mild soft curses under his voice to show his frustration with his failures.

Running out of patients from watching his reoccurring unsuccessful attempts, Zoro forced himself to his feet. "What are you doing?"

Finishing another set of hand signs, Naruto opened his eyes in content, certain that this time he pulled the jutsu off.

He curled his fist and offered it to Zoro, "Bump it." He said casually.

Zoro looked sceptical, "Why?"

"It's a low level genjutsu one of my senseis taught me but It needs physical contact work," Naruto explained, "It's the best I can do without Kurama's help. When you touch my fist, I'll be able to show you what I want you to see, and in this jutsu's case, I'm going to show you my memories."

Zoro studied his curled fists for a moment, wondering just how versatile Naruto's skill sets were and what possible other abilities he may have under his selves. In the end, Zoro hesitantly obeyed Naruto's orders, since it couldn't hurt after all.

At initial contact of their fists, the world around them started to dissolves in a swirling mess of magic and trickery, the greenery of the park was shortly replaced by the familiar settings of the Thousand Sunny's dining room on the night Angel rudely introduced herself. The transitions of environment was so fast and looked so real that for a moment, Zoro believed he had been teleported on his ship.

The first mate's sight and bearings adjusted to the scene and noticed that he was facing a carbon copy of his alerted crew mates with the copy version of him standing in front of everyone else. Zoro looked to his side and found the being of his former teacher and eternal rival.

"No! There's no way you're Dracule Mihawk!" The genjutsu Zoro spat with aggression, "Angel, what did you do!?"

The real Zoro divided a fraction of his attention to the caster of this illusion, "What is this you're showing me?" He asked, knowing the answer but needing clarification.

"I told you, you're seeing my memories." Naruto placed his hands in his pockets.

"I see your keen senses has not failed you." Mihawk replied, "But it's already too late."

A blinding flash of yellow emitting from Mihawk's eyes rendered the fake Zoro crashing on the floor unconscious.

"Zoro!" The entire crew shouted in concern.

Much to the real Zoro's surprise, Robin was the first off her feet to come and rush to his aid in a heart racing panic. He watched her nurse his body by place his sleeping head on her lap as Chopper arrived to inspect the damage.

"That was so much fun!" Angel shrieked happily, "But it's a shame I had to do that to such a fine looking man."

"Just what did you do to him!?" Robin unleashed all her violent frustration in just seven letters.

Zoro was left in awe at the amount of shock, dread and concern Robin carried in her face as she cradled him in her arms, and at a closer look, Zoro could swear he could see a thin layer of tears welling up in her eyes.

As the fake Straw Hats and Angel discussed what had happened and how her devil fruit abilities functioned, Zoro addressed Naruto once more, "Is this really what happened? Or are you just messing with me and making all this shit up."

Naruto shrugged, "I couldn't make it all up even if I wanted to." He answered honestly.

Zoro didn't know how to process that response, everything he was feeling was far too raw for interpretation. And just when he thought he saw enough, Zoro was given one last surprise when Robin shot her gaze at their direction that highlighted her unmeasurable distress and rage.

"Wake him up now! I don't care what happens to me! But I swear if you don't wake him up this moment I will break your neck so fast you wouldn't even know what hit you!"

Naruto flicked his eyes to view his speechless friend, "Still think she doesn't love you?" He asked rhetorically.

Zoro's only cable response was to gulp in order to remedy his suddenly dry throat. Naruto could see his point was received so he de-activated the genjutsu and returned them back to the real word.

The blond knew it would take a second for Zoro to digest everything he witnessed, so it wasn't a surprise that the green haired swordsman stood frozen like a statue for a couple of minutes. In that time, Naruto retrieved his bottle from the floor and took a few good mouthfuls before he spoke up once more.

"That's it. That's the truth…" He purposely stayed quiet to allow Zoro to think, to process, to allow him the time to make his own decision about what steps to take next. Unfortunately for Naruto, as the seconds passed by, Zoro's expression only grew darker and harder.

"You really think showing me that crap is going to change my mind?" Zoro prompted, causing Naruto to sigh from his stubbornness, "You already know why I can't be with her. I'm not going to change, Naruto. So you can stop trying. Life isn't a story book with prince charming's and happily ever afters."

The blond somehow resisted the uncontrollable urge to pull his hair out and instead, he opted to release his frustrations with a sigh, "Look, I think I've already meddled in your business for too long so I'm going to stay out of it now. But just do me one thing… tell Robin what you told me. She deserves to know why you broke her heart."

Zoro couldn't argue with that, it was the sensible and honourable thing to do.

"What do you think I was trying to do before me and Nami saw the two of you?" Zoro said with a hard tone, taking a backward step to sit back down.

"Oh, right…" Naruto mused, feeling that his last request had a bit of an un-climactic ending.

"Speaking of Nami," Zoro stated, sounding keen to change the subject as Naruto took a seat beside him, "What's the deal with you two?" He asked with interest.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" He slowly begun to raise his bottle to his mouth.

"You like each other, right?" Zoro assumed overly casually, forcing Naruto's eyes to widen as he sipped his drink, "I mean, you saw Nami's face when we walked in, her smile was as fake as a prostitute's smile."

Naruto suddenly spit took the liquid in his mouth, spraying a healthy sized stream of alcohol into the air, "What a way to put it." He coughed weakly while cleaning the edges of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It's true and you know it." Zoro explained, "You saw it too. She wouldn't have felt the need to put on a fake smile if she didn't like you."

Naruto was unsure how to respond to Zoro's observant comment. He was no stranger when it came to fake smiles, Naruto has seen enough from Sakura to spot one from a mile away. So instead of focusing on Nami, he decided it best to put the focus on him for now.

"Wait, what makes you think I like Nami?" Naruto questioned almost too defensively than he intended.

"Really? Are we going to do this?" Zoro asked scornfully, "From the moment you arrived, you and Nami have been almost inseparable. In those first few weeks you joined the crew, it was like you two were joined by the hip. Then I heard about what Angel did, turning into some pinked haired girl or something. After that, I noticed a change. Distance grew between you two, still friendly and even a few bouts of harmless flirting from both sides, nothing too serious but the space was there. Now with everything that happened tonight and with those looks on your faces, it was obvious there's a mutual attraction there. Seriously, it doesn't take a scientist to work it all out." Zoro casually took a large swig of his drink like he hadn't miraculously spelled out the last few months of Naruto's life. The blond's surprise reached the point of wondering how out of all his friends, those who saw more than everyone one were funnily the ones with living with one eye shut.

"Hah, you're right…" Naruto accepted with a thoughtful smile, "Nami was the first person in the crew I felt like I had a real connection with, maybe that's why I found myself with her all the time." He looked up at the sky to appreciate the beauty of the bright sparkling stars up above, "You ever seen a meteor shower, Zoro? They're amazing, really beautiful. No matter where you are, or whatever problems you have, none of it mattered because all you want to do is stand back and watch. Hope that it could last forever. Watching a meteor shower was exactly how I felt when I first met Nami."

Zoro paused for a long second, trying to wrap his head around the metaphor. Soon after, a smirk grew on him, "Do you always get this soft when you drink?"

The two males burst into a controlled laughter, an honest, uplifting laugh as they drank to their entertainment. However after their moment passed, things quietened down and the atmosphere resumed.

"But everyone knows meteor showers don't last long," Naruto explained with a levelled toned, "And for me, Angel's visit was the thing that brought me back to earth and reminded me of my problems."

"The pink haired girl, who is she?" Zoro asked knowingly and without restraints and cutting straight to the point.

Rubbing the outline of the bottle's circular rim, Naruto fell silent for a second, "Someone I'm trying to get over." He responded distantly, "I made a promise to myself that night that I wouldn't look for a relationship until I got over her, but right now it's still hard to tell if I have."

"But weren't you still flirting with Nami after Tessa?"

Naruto simply offered an I-couldn't-help-it shrug, eliciting a low chuckle from Zoro.

"I guess I can't blame you there," Zoro also shrugged, "Nami's not _unattractive_, I suppose."

Naruto couldn't have agreed more with that statement, "It's just, I was so concentrated on me and what I wanted, I totally missed any signs Nami might have been given me until now. And when I thought I was finally moving in the right direction for once, Robin jumped on me like a women possessed and you two came walking in at just the right time." He sighed deeply.

Zoro raised his bottle to his lips for another swig, "If you're right and tonight was just a fucked up situation gone even more fucked up, Nami will understand. We know that she likes you, right? Give it time, it'll be fine."

Naruto was a little uneasy with the 'Nami likes you' part, like he had a hard time fully believing it or didn't want to believe it. In all honesty, his first step in the right direction of inviting Nami to his room was by all means an accident, a slip of the tongue, something miscalculated and maybe a result of irresponsible impulse and irrational thinking. Sure he and Nami have great chemistry and the conversations flowed easier than a river, but she was like that with everyone. What if his and Zoro's assumptions were wrong and all the signs and fake smiles they thought they saw wasn't actually there? What if he misinterpreted those exchanges of flirting in the past and they were nothing but innocent, overzealous banter? How stupid would he look for assuming Nami had feelings for him? But what if they were right? What if she did like him? And after tonight, there was no telling how she reacted when she saw the boy she liked and her best friend about to have partake in the most intimate act right before her eyes. Would she still like him then? There were other things to consider too. Since there were still traces of Sakura in the back of his mind, and how the dynamics of his relationship with Nami was perfect right now and he didn't want to jeopardise that by including feelings into the mix, perhaps staying as friends for now may be the best course of action?

On the outside, Naruto appeared calm as a summer afternoon breeze, but the inside his mind was spinning and exploding out of control. It's like the mechanic parts of his brain were being ripped apart from multiple, simultaneous thoughts and questions that was driving his incoherent mind insane. Ultimately, he decided that this much careful thinking and analysis was better fit for a stable and sober mind, so he opted to place these unanswered question in the back of his mind until tomorrow when he wasn't so drunken out of his mind.

"By the way, if somehow I don't forget this night, don't expect me to ever talk about it again." Zoro raised and offered his bottle for a toast, "To women, and the shit they put us through."

_Girl's Room_

"Thank goodness for soundproof rooms, huh?" Nami joked, reaching for the doorknob.

"Tell me about it." Robin agreed with a giggle, dreading to imagine what the rest of her crew mates would think if they accidently overheard their conversation. She could practically see Sanji spontaneously combusting into flames.

Entering the living room, the two Straw Hat ladies were welcomed with loud cheers and friendly waves from the crew that hinted a fraction of their surprise with Brook's piano playing in the background.

"Nami! Robin!" The captain yelled happily on the second floor with a snooker cue in hand, "I didn't know you were here?"

The girl's gestured a kind wave, "Hey Luffy," Nami answered, "Yeah we were here, we were just talking in our room."

Angel emphatically jumped off the sofa and approached her roommates while Sanji, on the second floor, made his way down the stairs to also make his greetings.

"Hi Angel," Nami said with a wide smile, "What have you been up t-" The navigators sentence was shortly ended by a long and hard kiss from the red head. Lips to lips they shared sweet contact, a sensation like no other Nami has ever experience, gaining the attention of all those in attendance with sharp gasps of shock.

Angel shortly released Nami's soft lips with a sly smirk, "Oh! I've been wanting to do that for so long now!" She laughed to herself with pride.

Nami was rendered speechless, a little stiff but nothing she couldn't handle as Robin giggled with amusement, "I think someone's been on the booze." The archaeologist mused.

"Of course I have," Angel replied bouncily, eying up Robin and her provocative curves and angelic face, "Mmm, come to mama."

Angel placed one hand on Robin's hip to draw her in and the other hand caressed her cheek as she dove straight in for the kiss that contain equal amount of passion and lustful want as Nami's. The male Straw Hat population all gawked in sheer bewilderment, stuttering parts of words that refused to form into coherent words.

Watching with the best seat in the house, Nami was taken aback when she saw Robin's lips start to return the kiss almost as if she was relishing it, "Robin!"

Nami's call was like an alarm that told the two ladies that it was time to part. A light blush developed on Angel's cheek, maybe she wasn't expecting Robin to reciprocate the kiss.

"I'm done now." She smiled cheerfully with an air of innocence, turning around to sit back on the sofa.

Nami offered Robin an inquisitive stare, a look that questioned her sexuality. _'Is she trying to kiss everyone today?'_

"You think that that was my first time kissing another girl?" Robin answered in a way that told Nami that she shouldn't have been surprised.

"No…" Nami replied with an embarrassed flush, "But I think you enjoyed that far more than you should have."

"Mm? It was okay."

Just as they were about to make way to the sofa to join Angel, the girls spotted Sanji laying face floor on the stares, a pool of drool gathered below his mouth with pulsing love eyes while slurring random syllables of words like a little baby.

Nami shook her head at how pathetic the cook of her crew looked, "And you wanted to have sex with _him_?"

Robin lowered her head and closed her eyes in disappointment and self-loathing, "I know, I know."

_Zoro and Naruto_

In the early morning of night, two inebriated Straw Hat pirates walked down a long, dark and empty road, an arm slung over the other's shoulder for support as they mumbled and stumbled through the noiseless street. It was a wonder how smashed they really were since simply watching them rock and slide in all manners of direction was enough to make anyone dizzy.

"Huh," Naruto huffed in amusement, "that's funny, I think being drunk fixes your shit directional skills."

"What?" Zoro asked with confusion, "I thought I was following you?"

The two erupted in a chesty fit of laughs that was sure to wake a few of the residence. When their laughs died, Naruto swayed his hand and 'pointed' in the general direction, "Let's walk that way… I think we nearly there."

After another step, they spotted a small metallic ball rolling and stopping below their feet. In their dizzy little worlds, the ball seemed too innocent, harmless, and random to give it too much thought.

That all changed when said ball exploded into a cloud of white gas, rapidly entering in the lungs of the two unexpected pirates. The gas's effect hit hard and fast, Naruto and Zoro were coughing and feeling their muscles weakening exponentially with every breath they took.

"What the hell was that…" Zoro exhaled feebly, his knees threatening to crumble underneath the weight of his own mass.

"Dunno… some kind of relaxant… this isn't good." Naruto responded just as pathetically while they both crashed to a single knee.

A figure revealed itself from the murky shadows and approached the two weakened Straw Hats as the white gases dispersed into nothingness.

"Well spotted, it was a relaxant indeed." Said the figure, revealing his short, brown spikey hair and crossed shape scar on his left cheek bone. "And no, this isn't good, for you that is, not me coz I'm the one standing."

Zoro burned his gaze on the man's face, "W-who are you? Why did you do this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm afraid there's no time for introductions, I have some serious business to attend to." He focused on the struggling blond with the same killer stare as his friend, looking like he was using every ounce of his will to force his body to listen to his command, "You… you're my target." He curled his fist and connected a massive punch to the cheek of the former Leaf shinobi.

"Woo! That was for Jagger-sama!" He cheered victoriously, though wincing and shaking his in an attempt to relieve the pain in his hand.

The frustration was building to inconceivable heights within the two immobilised Straw Hats. Especially Zoro who cursed himself for not being able to lift a finger as he witness his crew mate taking that spineless punch.

The man with brown hair studied his surroundings for a moment, "A little too open for my liking. A change of scene is probably for the best."

He crouched down and picked Naruto up on his shoulders like a useless piece of meat, who said nothing for strategic purposes. Quentin then gave Zoro one last deadly look, "The effects of the drug will fade and you'll be able to move again in a few minutes or so, and since I got what I came here for, I'd advise you to tell the rest of your crew mates to prepare for the shit that's coming your way."

_10 minutes later_

Nami, Robin and Angel all leisurely sat on the long grey sofa, watching in laughter as their captain, Usopp and Chopper were in the middle of a contest to see who could pull the funniest, most grotesque face in the midst of Brook's upbeat and joyful piano playing.

Robin ceased her laughing and leaned into Nami's ear, only slightly to ensure no one can hear but also not raise suspicion, "You have to tell me, how did you get Luffy to understand the concept of relationships?"

Robin's question was indeed a valid one and an obvious hint to Luffy's lack of understanding on sexual relations. Their captain wasn't the brightest bulb in the tool box and it's no secret that Luffy has troubles understanding the dynamics and complexities of a large number of concepts, and it was a general believe that relationships wasn't his field of expertise, evidently because he never talks about it or suggests any interest on the matter. When it gets down to it, Nami guessed what Robin was wondering was how did she get Luffy to understand the difference between someone _liking _a person as a nakama, and _liking _someone as a lover.

"You know what," Nami whispered with a proud smile as she watched her captain, "Surprisingly, I didn't have to teach him anything at all. Luffy may be clueless on many things but relationships isn't one of them. Shock, I know."

Robin eyes brightened in understanding this sudden revelation, "Is that so?"

DING

The attention of everyone in the room was stolen by the sight of the sliding elevator doors, and questioning looks raised when out came a lone, anxious and panting Zoro.

The first mate took a second to regain his breath while giving everyone a cold stare that injected a degree of fear into their hearts, "Naruto was taken! We need to leave! Now!"

The entire crew rocketed to their feet at once, instantly switching to panic mode. "What!?" Nami shouted with mass concern and mystery, "How was _Naruto_ taken!?"

"We got drunk and-" Zoro rushed, sharing a quick bout of eye contact with Robin, "We got ambushed on the way back here. Some asshole with brown hair paralysed us both and took Naruto with him. I tried to look for them after I could move again but I couldn't find them anywhere so I came up here to get more eyes on the search. Now would you all just stop standing there with your dicks in your hands and let's go find him!"

The crew was snapped out of their need for answers and prepared themselves for an all-out war with whoever took one of their precious nakama.

"Everyone!" Luffy screamed with authority as they motioned towards the elevators, "No matter what it takes, we're getting Naruto bac-"

DING

Utter silence and mind stopping confusion befall on the pirates when they saw Naruto stepping out the second elevator, unharmed and whistling a cheerful tune.

"Suuupp." He said uncaringly, walking past his statue of friends with no effort or caution.

Finding words to find in this situation was hard, finding an explanation was even damn near impossible. Out of everyone, it was Zoro who looked most surprised. His widened lone eye tracked the blond like a heat seeking missile as Naruto entered his bedroom while the rest of the Straw Hats exchanged questioning, incredulous stares at another one, uselessly hoping to find an answer for this scene.

"Where is that thing? I know I saw it in here somewhere." They heard Naruto talk to himself whilst rummaging through his wardrobe, "Ah, found it!"

The next time Naruto showed himself in the living room, he was sporting a brand new black leather jacket that fitted perfectly for him. The crew had hoped he would stop and explain himself but they soon found out that wasn't going to be as simple as that since once again, Naruto had no words to share as he continued whistling his happy little song.

He was half way to the elevator when he came to a sudden stop and his whistling took a high pitched spike. It seemed like he was still thirsty since he darted straight for bar in the corner of the room.

Zoro ran out of patience and took things to his own hands, "Oi, what happened to you back there? I thought you was-"

"Kidnapped?" Naruto answered sarcastically like he wanted to laugh at the impossibility of the statement, "Please, like some prick with a few parlour tricks can out do me?" He scoffed, pouring a glass of bourbon in a square glass.

Some of the less observant Straw Hats shakily exhaled their relief, glad to know everything's been taken care of.

"I guess that's that then?" Luffy laughed but lacking his usual flamboyant quality, like he was still in the midst of processing the idea he no longer needed the rescue mission.

"I guess so." Usopp joined, along with Chopper, then Brook and Franky.

"I guess it is." Naruto agreed lazily with a shrug before shooting the glass of bourbon in one fell swoop.

While some of the less observant members celebrated and cheered with joy, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Angel who were the more watchful individuals in the group were less convinced. A minuscule, almost insignificant itch in the back of their heads was hinting them that something was off. It was something to do with the way Naruto spoke, his overall body language and the aura he carried, they were all different somehow. A shift was made but there wasn't enough sufficient evidence to justify doubting their nakama.

"Well…" Naruto announced roughly through a forced cough, "I'm out of here." He made a beeline for the elevators with no further word or warning, ending Luffy's group's celebrations.

"Where are you going?" Usopp asked worryingly, it was reaching three am after all.

"I got things do to, Usopp!" He raised an energetic goodbye wave as he arrived by the doors and tapped on the calling button.

Before anyone can question where he was going or why, Nami chased after him and took hold of his jacket sleeve. Naruto turned around to look at her, first emitting an air of rage, like he couldn't fathom how someone would dare touch him so casually. However that all changed when he took a closer look at her body, helping himself to a detailed scan of her provoking curves.

It was so out of character for Naruto that Nami refused to believe she saw such a bold and obvious look, and even if she did, the moment she refocused her attention, his eyes were already on hers.

"Are you alright?" She asked with genuine concern.

He responded with a lean smile, a smile that lacked the usual air of boyish charm that he normally had but a real one nonetheless, "Never better, beautiful."

Beautiful?

Nami's eyebrow scrunched. Perhaps she heard that wrong?

Shaking her head in denial, she pulled him closer to her and whispered, "Listen, I'm sure Zoro told you, right? About his thing with Robin. She told me what happened too and I wanted to talk to you about… you know. I didn't like the way things ended the last time we saw each other and I hoped we could-"

The ring of the elevator doors ended Nami's sentence prematurely. Without warning, Naruto leaned in dangerously close to the point the tips of their noses almost met. He looked at her dead in the eyes, almost like he was staring into her naked, exposed soul. She denied the forces of nature by suppressing a blush from growing in her cheeks as Naruto opened his mouth to speak.

"Nami, do me a favour? Shut up and sit your sexy little ass back over there with your friends. Daddy's gotta go to work." He leaned back and gently poked her nose with his finger before smirking and enjoying the expression of fluster and shock on her features. "You smell nice, by the way."

Naruto didn't have to pull away from Nami's grip, her lifelessly grip released him and he freely entered the elevators. He took a final look at the entire Straw Hat crew and threw a peace sign. "See you bitches later."

The final image the crew saw of Naruto right before the doors slid closed was a lean smile on his lips. The smile seemed misplaced considering the words he used to accompany it. It was confusing too since Naruto wasn't the type to make those kinda of jokes or comments.

Its took some time for Nami to digest what she experienced, and she honestly couldn't begin to understand what transpired or how to feel about it. She turned around to view her quiet friends, who weren't nearly as embarrassed or confused as her but they sure looked curious.

"What did he say, Nami?" Franky asked the question everyone wanted to say.

Nami's lips parted though there was a pause until she was able to utter a word, "I- I don't know?"

_The Pit_

Sometime soon after his brief encounter with the Straw Hats, Naruto exited a small 24 hour corner shop with small can of red spray paint that he leisurely threw up and down and caught repeatedly with one hand.

As he strolled down an empty street, a mental intruder broke into his psyche.

"**What's going on with you, Naruto**?" Kurama investigated with a deep, scornful tone, anxious and bewildered with his drastic shift in behaviour.

_'No, no, no, Kurama.'_ Naruto answered, teasing the demon fox a little, _'You shouldn't be asking what's going on with me. You should be asking what I'm about to do.'_

The sinister intentions behind his words had placed Kurama on alarm, he tried to call out his name in a panic but Naruto thrusted him out and isolated him into the deepest darkest section of his mind in hopes to gain some alone time.

"Much better." Naruto amused, ending the constant throwing and catching of the spray can and raised his head to view the entirety of a tall building known only by the locals and visitors as Neo-Headquarters.

_Konoha_

"So, Kakashi, my eternal rival, where shall we dine for lunch?" Guy proclaimed with his usual energy.

Kakashi didn't lift his gaze from the words of his book as they strolled down a busy street, "I don't know, Guy. Anywhere is fine."

"Kakashi, Guy?"

The two jounin's came to a stop and faced their caller with a feminine voice. Yugao approached them in her civilian clothes carrying a brown paper bag probably filled with items in her shopping list. It seemed that whatever they were going, she was heading in the same direction since she tagged along in their walk.

"Long time no see." She chirped happily.

"It sure has, Yugao-san." Guy offered with a kind thumbs up, whereas Kakashi conceded with a greeting nod.

"Where are you guys going?" She questioned innocently.

"Lunch." Kakashi answered with direct eye contact, a look signifying some sort of need to get something off his chest, and sooner rather than later, he let it loose.

"Any news on Naruto?"

The friendly conversation took a little dip on the casual side.

"No." Was Yuago's regretful answer in a professional manner, "I'm not personally involved in _that_ task force but from what I'm hearing, the ANBU are having a difficult time tracking him down. I think we might have taught him too well," She laughed with no indication of humour, "Though I'm sure he'll turn up eventually when he feels ready."

Kakashi wasn't as optimistic. _'I'm not too sure about that. The longer this man hunt continues, the less likely this is turning out to be some pitiful vacation Naruto's throwing for himself to get over Sakura. And even if that is the case, no matter how well we taught him, there's no way even Naruto can evade the entire shinobi world for this long without so much so as a single witness report… or could he?' _

This thought sparked Kakashi's interest.

"Guy, Yugao, tell me, what exactly did you teach Naruto when he came to you for training? I had him for a year and we covering everything from ninjutsu, sealing and even low grade genjutsu."

"He came looking for me straight after he finished with you?" Yugao said, unable to see his point, "I was preoccupied with my mission of monitoring Sasuke at the time but he wouldn't stop nagging Lady Tsunade to get training from me personally? When I asked him why, he somehow had this idea in his head that I was the best swordsmen in the village and he wouldn't accept anything less."

Kakashi chuckled guilty and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ahh, sorry, I think I had something to do with that. When we finished our training, I remember him asking me who I thought was the best kenjutsu specialist in the village."

Yugao blinked incredulously, "And you said me?" She asked in surprise and gratitude, trying to keep her modesty in tack and resume her explanation, "Overall I had him for six months, though our training kept being interrupted because of all those S class missions that kept him busy for a few days. But when he came back, it was all business as usual. He knows all of my kenjutsu techniques, and since he used over a thousand shadow clones in each training session, each session lasting over six hours… you do the maths. He has more than a decade of training with the sword than me."

This was pretty much common knowledge for Kakashi and Guy, they expected something like this to happen especially with Naruto being hard headed student that he was. The tricky thing to accept was the fact that someone who had half a year of training of a particular skill was more experienced than someone who dedicated the majority of their life to master said skill.

"What about you, Guy?" Kakashi inquired.

"The power of youth has granted Naruto-kun to learn everything I know in only just eight months of training!" He punched the air with joyous, tearful pride.

Kakashi's visible eye expanded in alarm, "Hold on a second, Guy! Everything you know? Even the Eight Gates?"

His fellow jounin's startled tone had Guy questioning for a second as he lowered his arm, "No, of course not? With the large amount of chakra Naruto-kun has at his disposal, a technique like the Eight Gates would tear his body apart, even with his healing abilities."

Kakashi exhaled a long sigh of relief as Guy continued, "But unlike Yugao-san, Naruto-kun couldn't use shadow clones for a big part of my training since we spent a lot of time on his strength and conditioning. We did however also got interrupted because of his missions."

"I see." Kakashi replied weakly with a thoughtful expression.

"Why is Naruto-kun's training important, Kakashi?" Guy asked.

The son of the White Fang failed to reply right away. He summed up the total skill sets of Naruto, himself, Guy and Yugao and came to a conclusion that his former student shouldn't have the capabilities to elude five great nations for the extended time that he has. Although this is Naruto their talking about, and there's still a year of unaccounted time where he could have taught himself who knows what to achieve such feat, and considering his undiagnosed PTSD at the time had made him thirsty for knowledge and power, this was a possibility that couldn't be denied.

"Huh? Oh, no it's not important…" Kakashi replied passively.

Yugao and Guy slowly dropped the matter since Kakashi would surely share his thoughts if they were worth sharing.

"I'm more worried about Naruto's PTSD." Yugao stated wearily, "If he relapses…"

"It won't be good news." Kakashi answered sternly with a hint of fear and concern.

_Roger Hotel_

Nami woke up this morning with a great sense of uncertainty, unsure of how to interpret Naruto's brief and slightly rude visit. His momentary kidnapping was a mystery too with an infuriatingly lack of explanation or detail. Who was the kidnapper? Why Naruto? How did he escaped? Where's the kidnapper and Naruto now? When Nami gave it some thought, she remembered the two attackers they encountered in Shizuka's ice cream bar who were strangely fixated with capturing Naruto. She remembered them confessing to working for someone named 'Q'. Was he the kidnapper?

Her uncertainty also played with her emotions like a dog playing with its favourite chew toy. Recalling the words he spoke, '_Beautiful'_ and '_shut up and sit your sexy little ass back over there with your friends. Daddy's gotta go to work_' immediately springing to mind, Nami couldn't tell whether she was more offended, embarrassed, furious or worried. She's never seen him act that way before, not even close. She doubts any one of her nakamas has. What caused this extreme change of persona? His body language and the way he carried himself, so distant as if he didn't regard them as his friends, but yet also brimming with energy of new found life and with a hint of mischief and overzealous flirtation. Looking at him felt so different that it was like almost looking at completely different person. Was he always capable of that? Was that a side to his personality that he simply hadn't shown yet? Or was there something more mysterious than that? And the question Nami wanted answers to the most was the nature of his so called 'work'? What business did he have in an island he just entered?

On top of all these tiring unanswered questions, Nami was physically exhausted. After Naruto's sudden departure, Sanji, Robin and herself made their concerns known and searched for him for an hour. They failed miserably, even with Sanji's superior observational haki. It just passed four am when their weary bodies called it quits and returned to the hotel. They figured after Naruto's finishing doing whatever he was doing, he too would return in the morning. But it was now reaching noon and the blond has still yet to make an appearance or made some form of contact, and the Straw Hats were beginning to worry. They decided to spend the rest of the day looking for their wondering nakama.

The majority of the pirates were ready and gathered in the living room, either adjusting their clothes or standing around patiently as they waited for Robin. An unsettling discomfort in Nami's core was keeping her more quiet than usual. She was apprehensive, and all she could think about his finding her close friend. Her gazed effortless surveyed the room and landed on Angel, talking to Luffy about something she couldn't quite hear. The eighteen year old red head was wearing strapped heels, tight white jeans, and a white belly top that revealed her feminine lines of her stomach with the word '_Vagetarian'_ across her chest. The top emphasised the part 'vag' with a separate font and coloured in pink whereas 'etarian' was in green.

Normally, Nami would have comment on how funny and extremely fitting Angel's shirt was for her, but her preoccupied and bothered mind decided against it.

At this point, Robin entered the living room with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry for the wait."

Luffy waved energetically, "That's okay. Let's go!"

As the crew approached the elevators, the archaeologist indulged in a quick look to Zoro who hadn't bothered to offer even a passing look since she walked into the room. Not surprising. The air still needs to be cleared between the two of them. The Naruto fiasco has made conversation hard to come by and seem inappropriate regarding the situation.

DING

The elevator doors slid open, immobilising the pirates in their place, thinking, hoping, and praying that the person behind those doors was Naruto.

Boy were they wrong.

A flood of Neo Pirate officers raided the room and quickly took to strategic positions with their guns locked and loaded and aimed directly at Luffy and his crew.

"Wh-what is this?!" Brook panicked and raised his hands in the air to submit his surrender, "What did we do!?"

A set of two footsteps filled the anxious silence in the room. It was Stark's and Toshiro's, and they did not look one bit amused.

They looked roughed up to be honest. Toshiro's left cheek was bruised like he received one hell of a punch. Stark wasn't any better, he was nursing the side of his hip, showing signs of pain and discomfort. A long, thin cut on his right cheek indicating his involvement in a confrontation of some sort.

"Stark! What's this about?!" Luffy anxiously pressed, feeling a little defensive about being on the receiving end of a gun that hosts bullets that can disintegrate every atom in his body.

"Naruto Namikaze!" Stark bellowed with haunting hatred and fury, "That bastard! Where is he?! I'm placing him under arrest! He attacked Neo-headquarters and hospitalised me and over fifty of my men!"

**AN**/ I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to read some good reviews/constructive criticism. I know a large part of this chapter was about getting the main characters to open up about their feelings and relationships bla bla ba. As much as I believe it's essential for the story, it's not really a heart racer is it? BUT, shit. is. about. to hit. the fan. Plenty of fights to look forward to in the next few chapters. See you then.


End file.
